Lílian Evans No Limite da Razão
by Just Lizzie
Summary: Lily está no final do seu 6º ano em Hogwarts acompanhda de suas amigas Alice, Alex e Liz. Até que recebe a notícia de que seu pai foi promovido e vai ter que se mudar...
1. Só o começo

Lílian Evans – No Limite da Razão

**Capítulo 1 – Só o começo**

**********************************************************************

Domingo, 25 de Junho – 23:08 – Dormitório Feminino da Grifinória

Oi, eu sou Lílian Evans. Prazer...

Espera aí! Eu acabei de me apresentar a um caderno??? Humm... Não importa, sempre me disseram que sou meio louca mesmo. Ah, não que eu esteja concordando! É que... Tá, esquece isso, eu sou muito complicada. Voltando ao assunto (eu comecei um assunto?):

Sou Lílian Evans, 16. Ruiva, cabelos lisos, olhos verde esmeralda e prefiro não revelar minha altura. Estudo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, 6º ano. Eu comecei a escrever neste caderno porque não estou conseguindo dormir esta noite e uma vez me disseram que escrever ajuda a organizar os pensamentos, estou fazendo o teste.

Esta manhã de domingo, acordei bem cedo e com um ótimo humor, e isso não é normal já que eu não gosto de acordar cedo e quando acordo, fico de mal humor. Mas hoje foi diferente. Sabe quando se acorda com a sensação de que nada pode estragar seu dia? Foi assim.

Bem, já que estava acordada (e de bom humor), resolvi descer mais cedo pra tomar café e revisar uns assuntos depois, e quem sabe mais tarde eu tivesse tempo para dar uma volta nos jardins com as minhas irmãs postiças. Ainda não falei sobre elas, vou fazer uma pequena descrição de cada uma.

São as minhas companheiras de dormitório, nos conhecemos em nosso primeiro ano. Elas são: Alice Lendynner, Alex Jhones e Liz Costa. Somos praticamente irmãs! Sabe quando você tem as melhores amigas que o mundo pode te dar? Eu tive essa sorte. Agora, a descrição:

Alice Lendynner: 1,70 m, cabelos pretos lisérrimos que vão até a cintura e olhos cor de mel. L-I-N-D-A. É uma pessoa muito alegre dedicada a tudo que gosta (principalmente os amigos), um amor de pessoa. Tem uma mania incrível de adivinhar meus pensamentos. Namora desde o 4º ano com Frank Longbottom. Eles ficam muito fofos juntos.

Alex Jhones: 1,56m, loira, com o cabelo cacheado mais perfeito que já vi até hoje e olhos azul piscina. É meio patty, mas muito legal e fiel. Insiste em nos dar uns conselhos sobre moda o tempo todo, também é meiga e um pouco tímida. Está solteira por opção própria (mas eu suspeito que ela esteja apaixonada pelo Remo).

Liz Costa: 1,64m, cabelo castanho claro, ondulado e olhos castanhos escuro. Você já deve ter reparado pelo sobrenome que ela não é britânica. Ela é brasileira, mas veio morar na Inglaterra com o pai desde que tinha 9 anos, quando ele se divorciou da mãe. Ela é meio tímida, meio extrovertida, meio louca, meio santinha e mais meio um monte de coisas. Mas chega a ser uma criança grande de tão brincalhona. Solteira também.

Enfim, voltando à história:

Desci as escadas já sonhando com os bolinhos de chocolate no café da manhã. E quem eu encontro na sala comunal? James Potter. ARGH! Logo de manhã cedo! Ah, eu ainda não te contei quem é esse projeto de homo sapiens mal acabado.

James Potter é a criatura mais metida, arrogante, irresponsável, nojenta, insistente, convencida, deplorável, irritante e linda do universo. Peraí! Replay. Eu chamei aquele organismo irracional de lindo?? Humm... É, reli tudo que escrevei, chamei sim. Mas eu não acho isso! Não, não, não! Ok, talvez só um pouco bonitinho, mas só isso. O Potter parece ter nascido com um único objetivo na vida: me irritar. Eu me arrependo até hoje do dia em q o conheci.

_Flashback por favor!_

_6 anos atrás – 1º de Setembro_

_Lá estava eu no Expresso de Hogwarts procurando uma cabine vazia quando dou um baita esbarrão em alguém._

_- Hey! Olha por on... – começou a falar um garoto de 11 anos moreno com olhos cor de chocolate (eu já falei que amo chocolate?). – É... Quer dizer... Você está bem?_

_- Estou sim, me desculpe. – respondi bem tímida._

_- James Potter. – disse ele me estendendo a mão que eu educadamente apertei._

_- Lílian Evans. – disse sorrindo._

_- Você parecia distraída, estava procurando algo? – perguntou ele gentilmente._

_- É, estava procurando uma cabine vazia..._

_- Eu também, vamos juntos?_

_- Claro._

_Não demorou muito até acharmos uma cabine vazia. Conversamos muito e algum tempo depois Alex apareceu procurando uma cabine também, ela disse que estava em uma com alguns futuros sonserinos e saiu assim que percebeu o tipo de gente que eram. Eu e James nos tornamos bons amigos._

_Você deve agora estar se perguntando qual o motivo da minha raiva pelo Potter se ele foi essa criaturinha tão amável à primeira impressão. Simples, depois do que eu vi ao longo daquele ano. Fala sério, o cara é muito chato, ele é muito convencido e ficava me passando cantadas. Eu só tinha onze anos! Devo admitir que até gostava. Mas isso foi antes de ver que ele passava cantadas pra todas! E não parou por aí, no segundo ano, ficava azarando pessoas pelas costas, se exibindo por já fazer parte do time de quadribol, ele e aqueles amigos irresponsáveis dele que só sabiam bagunçar a escola... Ridículos! E eu, como cdf certinha que sou, detestava isso. Mas o motivo de maior raiva foi o terceiro ano, ele chegou pra mim com um __daqueles__ sorrisos e me chamou pra ir a Hogsmead com ele, eu nem sei por que acabei aceitando. Até hoje me pergunto por que fiz aquilo... Dois dias depois, lá estava eu, toda animada com o convite, indo pra a minha aula de transfiguração, quando o vejo agarrando aquela vaca da Britt Perkins. Resumindo o fim, mais tarde ele veio me procurar pra combinar os detalhes. Foi assim que aconteceu:_

_- Lily! Eu estava te procura..._

_Slapt! – Ficou a linda marquinha dos meus quatro dedinhos no rosto dele._

_- Pra__ você__ Potter, é Evans! – e fui embora._

_Desde então tem sido assim: fora atrás de fora e ele até hoje me atormenta pra sair com ele._

Voltando ao presente

Tentei passar sem que ele percebesse minha presença, mas isso não foi possível.

- Bom dia minha ruivinha!

- Estava até antes de te ver. E é EVANS, Potter.

- Repete isso.

- O quê??

- A última parte.

- É Evans, Potter?

- É, gostei. Sonoro não? Evans Potter... Mas você ainda vai ter que esperar um pouco pra nos casarmos e você poder usar este nome.

Abri a boca pra responder, mas tamanha era a minha raiva do animal a minha frente que eu apenas virei os olhos e me retirei. Estou aprendendo a me controlar.

Ainda eram sete horas e como era domingo haviam poucas pessoas no saguão. Sentei-me no meio da mesa e comecei a comer quando vi Arquimedes (minha coruja) chegando com uma carta no bico. _Deve ser da mamãe._ Pensei e estava certa.

_Lily,_

_Tenho uma ótima notícia: Seu pai foi promovido!! Ele vai ser gerente de uma filial do banco, ainda não sabemos qual, mas não é ótimo? Fizemos uma festinha de comemoração ontem, que pena você não estar aqui._

_Como está sendo seu ano?_

_Saudades_

_Mamãe._

- Que ótimo!

- Falando sozinha Lily? Deve ter algo a ver com o fato de você ter madrugado hoje. – Liz se sentava em frente a mim enquanto falava. Engraçadinha.

- Não, nada a ver, é que mamãe acaba de me escrever, papai foi promovido!

- Hum... legal! – Disse ela depois de engolir a comida. Sinceramente, eu não sei pra onde vai tudo isso que ela come! Eu vivo em regime constante pra tentar manter meu peso e a Liz come o tempo todo e todo tipo de coisa e não engorda nem uma grama!

- Onde estão as garotas?

- Roncando, não sei como elas conseguem, com esse dia perfeito! Vamos acordá-las depois de comer? – iiiih, quando ela fala alguma coisa com esse brilho infantil nos olhos, é por que ta armando alguma.

- Liz! Que tipo de amiga é você? Deixa elas dormirem! É domingo.

-Tá legal... – isso não foi muito convincente.

- Então, vamos revisar o assun...

-Lily! É domingo! E nós já estudamos até tarde ontem.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" Srtª. Evans.

- ... ¬¬

- Ah, Lily!

- ... ¬¬

- Ok, você venceu! Mas só 30 minutos.

- 50!

- 30!

- 45!

- 40 e não se fala mais nisso!

- Feito.

- Tá ok, vou até o dormitório pegar minhas coisas, você vem?

- Não, já tá tudo aqui, te encontro na biblioteca então?

- Ok.

- Vê se não demora.

...

E depois de me deixar plantada por meia hora na biblioteca, aparecem Liz, Alex e Alice rindo muito de alguma coisa.

- Ah, parem com isso! Vocês sabem que não foi nada! Nós somos bons amigos, só isso. – Disse Liz impaciente. Isso provocou mais risos em Alex e Lice.

- Shiiii! Silêncio vocês três. Madame Pince vai nos expulsar. – sussurrei pra elas, se aquietaram um pouco. – O que aconteceu?

- Ah, Lil, você nem acredita! Rolou o maior clima entre a Srtª. Costa aqui e... adivinha quem?? – cochichou Lice risonha.

- Sei lá Lice, odeio adivinhações, fala logo! – Eu já tava muito curiosa.

- Sirius Black! – Completou Alex antes que Lice sequer abrisse a boca.

- O quê?! – Olhei pra Liz incrédula.

- Não é verdade! – Protestou ela.

- É sim!!! – Disseram Alex e Lice ao mesmo tempo e começaram a rir.

- Se as senhoritas não estão interessadas em estudar, acredito que devam deixar a biblioteca! – Madame Pince estava atrás de nós com uma cara bem desagradável.

Fomos expulsas da biblioteca, mas eu ainda queria saber que história é essa. Como assim rolou um clima entre Liz e Sirius?

- Agora que já fomos expulsas, vamos pros jardins? Está um dia tão lindo... – Disse Liz

- Não fuja do assunto Srtª. Costa. – Disse Alex

- É, eu ainda estou por fora desta história! – protestei

- Só quando me pegarem!! – Disse Liz e saiu correndo pros jardins

_¬¬ Totalmente infantil..._

- Ei! Meninas me esperem!! – elas me deixaram pra trás!

As segui até a faia perto do lago. Sabe, eu não sou muito atlética e por isso não consigo correr nadinha. Então cheguei lá arfando, suada e morrendo de cansada.

- Pronto... – disse me jogando no chão - agora... você... já pode... contar...

- Credo Lily! Você devia fazer mais exercício!- Disse Liz.

- NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO!!! – Fizemos coro.

- Mas não houve nada!

- Ai chega! Deixa que eu conto, Lil. – Disse Alex.

_Flashback 2 por favor!_

_20 minutos atrás_

_Quando Liz chegou ao dormitório, viu que apenas Alice continuava dormindo, e sem Lily pra segurá-la, não resistiu. Pulou em cima de Lice fazendo-lhe cócegas (detalhe: Lice não gosta muito de ser acordada)._

_-Ah Liz! Agora eu te pego!_

_- Duvido! – Liz saiu correndo com Alice logo atrás_

_Ela trancou a porta por magia para atrasar Alice, mas continuou correndo e tropeçou nos próprios pés (!?) caindo em cima e derrubando a pessoa que passava pela frente da escada: Sirius Black._

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Bum!_

_- Mas o que é isso? Liz!?- Disse Sirius espantado._

_- Hahahahahahahahaha – Liz não conseguia parar de rir._

_Enquanto isso, Alex tinha aberto a porta do dormitório e ia ajudar Alice, mas as duas pararam no alto da escada ao ver a cena. Liz finalmente parou de rir._

– _Bom dia, Sirius! – Disse sorridente. Eles sempre foram amigos, aliás, Liz era amiga de todos os marotos e às vezes até os ajudavas com as marotices (sem que eu soubesse). Mas havia algo estranho ali._

_- Bom dia... O que aconteceu?_

_- Hamm... Depois eu te explico, estão começando a nos olhar de forma estranha._

_- E deveriam? Você está em cima de mim, não é?_

_- Mas todos sabem que somos melhores amigos. – disse Liz se pondo de pé._

_- Isso poderia mudar qualquer dia desses... – ele se levantou também. Havia um tom estranho na sua voz..._

_Liz não entendeu._

_-Está me cantando, Sr. Black?_

_- Talvez... Até mais, Liz. – E saiu pelo buraco do retrato deixando uma Liz totalmente sem jeito para trás._

Voltando ao presente

- O cara te passou a maior cantada e você ainda diz que isso não foi nada?– Perguntei incrédula.

- Não foi! Nós somos amigos, isso foi só... Mais uma brincadeira do Sirius. – Disse Liz corando de leve.

- Ah, confessa! Você num sente mais nadinha por ele? – Perguntou Alex.

- Não.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Lice.

- ...

- Liiiiz?

- ...

- Quem cala consenteee. – cantarolou Alex.

- ...

- Então isso é um sim? – Perguntei encarando ela.

- Tá legal! Talvez eu sinta algo mais por ele, afinal o cara num é um pedaço de mal caminho. É um caminho inteiro! E Se vocês sentissem o perfume dele. Nossa! Devia ser proibido homem cheirar bem daquele jeito! – Confessou Liz corando.

- Eu sabia! – Disse Lice – Sua traidora! E você nunca nos contou!

- Nem vem! A Alex também nunca abriu o jogo.

- Que jogo? – Respondeu Alex corando.

- Não se faça de desentendida Srtª. Jhones, nós também já percebemos a sua quedinha por certo maroto com as iniciais RJL. – Disse animada.

- Tá tão na cara assim? – Perguntou Alex corando furiosamente.

- Não! – Nos apressamos em dizer – É que a gente te conhece bem.

- Tá, agora que está tudo esclarecido, podem contar todos os detalhes! – Disse Lice.

Nos aproximamos mais e conversamos até escurecer, é, esquecemos do almoço! Também, a Liz vive cheia daquelas guloseimas com ela onde quer que vá, quem ia lembrar do almoço? Quando finalmente nos demos conta da hora, voltamos ao castelo ainda brincando e rindo muito, quando de repente eu escuto:

- Meu lírio! Que coisa mais agradável te ver sorrindo. – O idiota do Potter, aff... ¬¬

- Quando vai parar de dizer besteiras, Potter? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Quando você aceitar sair comigo! – Disse ele sorrindo. Que cara de pau!

- Ah, que pena! Por que você vai falar besteiras pelo resto da vida!! – Respondi me controlando. Ele tem o dom de me tirar do sério!

- Aposto que não, meu liriozinho! – Ele disse isso, me agarrou pela cintura e começou a me beijar! Eu não reagi de imediato, mas uns cinco segundos depois...

SLAPT!

- EU NÃO SOU SEU LIRIOZINHO! E É EVANS, POTTER. E-V-A-N-S!!!! – Tá, deixa explicar a força do meu grito. Tipo, acho que deu pra ouvir dos portões.

- Minha cara, _Evans_. – ele falou com um tom irônico que não me deixou nada satisfeita. – Tapa de amor não dói! – e falando isso, me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu rindo com seus amigos! Ah mais ele me paga, aquele... aquele ver...

- Num te disse que ela dava o trigésimo antes do ano acabar? Vai, pode passar pra cá. – Dizia Liz a uma Alex muito insatisfeita que retirava a carteira e dava 5 galeões a Liz.

- Mas o q é isso? – Perguntei confusa.

- É que eu apostei com a Alex que você dava o trigésimo tapa no James antes do ano letivo acabar. – Liz me respondeu isso com uma naturalidade tão grande que a gente pensa até que isso é normal.

- Como assim o trigésimo tapa?- Ainda não entendi.

- Ela contou todos que você já deu nele até hoje. – Disse Alex enquanto Liz confirmava com a cabeça.

- Vocês são inacreditáveis! – Disse rindo, elas são mesmo. Nossa, 30 tapas? Tantos assim? Bem que ele mereceu... E merecia mais! Humf.

- Vamos comer? – Sugeriu Lice.

- Vamos, to morrendo de fome! – Respondeu Liz.

Jantamos conversando sobre trivialidades e eu descobri que Alex e Liz fizeram um top 10 dos tapas que dei no Potter. Pode? Onde elas arrumam tempo pra pensar nesse tipo de besteira com tanta coisa que a gente tem pra estudar?

Quando estávamos quase terminando, aconteceu algo estranho. Um aviãozinho de papel pousou sobre a mesa em frente à Liz que o abriu, deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

- Desculpe garotas, estou sendo requisitada em outros lugares. – E se retirou da mesa, ultimamente ela está cheia de segredos...

- Ei! Quem vocês acham que mandou o bilhete. – Perguntei. Elas apenas deram de ombros.

Voltamos à torre da Grifinória e eu estudava enquanto as meninas jogavam xadrez de bruxo. Passou mais de uma hora até Liz aparecer pelo buraco do retrato aos cochichos e risinhos com os marotos. Mas não tive tempo de indagar pela chegada de Arquimedes com outra cartada minha mãe.

_Lily_

_Acabamos de descobrir que a filial que o seu pai vai gerenciar será fora da cidade, então nós vamos ter que mudar urgente, antes mesmo de você voltar. Por isso, nos espere na estação quando chegar de Hogwarts. Mas não se preocupe, Petúnia se ofereceu para arrumar suas coisas. Tão prestativa. Não sabemos exatamente como é a casa, mas segundo seu pai é bastante grande e muito linda! Estamos tão animados. _

_Beijos, querida, e nos escreva._

_Mamãe._

...

...

...

Espere um minuto, estou tentado assimilar o que acabei de ler.

...

...

...

Ok, vou ler outra vez.

...

...

...

...

Meu. Mundo. Está. Caindo. Como assim vamos mudar!? Como assim Petúnia vai arrumar minhas coisas!? Mas e meus amigos trouxas? Meu quarto? Meu jardim? MINHA VIDA??? Está tudo naquela casa e eu nem vou poder voltar lá pra dar um último adeus...

Lice deve ter percebido a minha cara de boba com o papel na mão, por que chamou as meninas e estão vindo na minha direção.

- Lil? – Chamou Lice insegura

- Quê?

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Ainda não tinha palavras para responder, dei a carta pra que elas lessem. Liz fez cara de quem entendia perfeitamente minha reação. Lice me olhou com pena. Alex fez cara de terror e disse:

- Sua mãe é louca? Ela não sabe que sua irmã te odeia?

- Não.

- É por isso que está com essa cara?

- Não.

- É por deixar tudo pra trás... – Disse Liz, todas a olharam com surpresa. Ela adora falar sobre o Brasil, mas detesta o assunto mudança e principalmente o assunto mãe.

- É. – reforcei – E nem vou poder voltar lá uma última vez, o lugar onde estão todas as minhas lembranças, toda a minha vida! Isso não é justo.

- Pode não ser tão ruim, Lily. – Disse Alex.

- É, Lily, eu também não queria mudar no começo, mas até que foi muito legal. – Todas nos surpreendemos. Liz falando da mudança? – Pense bem, os amigos você mantém contato e faz novos e seu pai disse que a casa é grande e linda! Tá certo que você não vai poder nem se despedir de tudo que já viveu lá e que é uma tremenda fria sua mãe deixar Petúnia arrumar tudo sozinha, mas tente não olhar só o lado ruim...

- Vou tentar.

- É, Lil, ela tem razão. Tente ver o lado bom da mudança. Quem sabe você não acaba vizinha de um super gatinho! – Disse Alex pra me animar.

- Ok, conseguiram!

Todas rimos muito e já começamos a fazer os planos para as férias e até imaginamos como seria o possível gatinho (Alto, forte, branquinho, com cabelos pretos e olhos chocolate... Isso me lembra alguém). Ah, e escrevi de volta pra a mamãe dizendo que seria injusto deixar Petúnia arrumar todas as minhas coisas sozinha, eu tenho coisas de mais... Até que eu me lembrei:

- Ei Liz, onde você foi no meio do jantar? – Perguntei realmente curiosa, eu tinha uma suspeita de que aquele aviãozinho tinha alguma coisa a ver com os acompanhantes dela quando entrou na sala comunal.

- Desculpe, Lil, realmente não posso lhe contar.

- Segredinhos Srtª. Costa? – Perguntou Lice curiosa também.

- Sim, Srtª. Lendynner, segredinho.

- Pra cima da gente? Ah, nem vem! Conta logo. – Disse Alex, e baixando a voz – Tem alguma coisa a ver com Sirius?

- Não. E realmente não posso contar, gente. – Disse ela – Ah não! Não coloquem essas caras pra mim! – estávamos fazendo cara de indignadas – É que não são segredos meus, entendam, foi um pedido de ajuda.

- Ok, vamos deixar passar só desta vez. – Disse Alice.

Depois disso achamos melhor ir dormir, estava ficando tarde. Nossa! Já passa da meia-noite. Preciso dormir, prova amanhã...

P.S.: Escrever dá mesmo certo. Acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes. Sem falar que dá um sono...

**********************************************************************

- HA! Agora que a Lily finalmente foi dormir eu posso fazer a festa!! – Diz Liz com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Bom, agora é minha vez de contar uma história a vocês. – uma risadinha marota – Vocês devem estar se perguntando, ou não: o que a Liz foi fazer na hora do jantar? Vou contar, mas é segredo. tá? Lily, ela me mataria se soubesse... Enfim, vamos logo com isso que eu tenho prova amanhã! Flashback 3, por favor!

_E na hora do jantar..._

_Estávamos todas conversando besteiras á mesa quando chega um aviãozinho de papel enfeitiçado voando e pousa bem na minha frente. Isso tem dedo maroto. Pensei e estava bem que podiam ser um pouco mais sutis! Abri logo antes que chamasse mais atenção:_

_Liz,_

_Precisamos de você agora, detalhes quando chegar. Estamos naquele lugar._

_Venha depressa, Sirius._

_O que poderia ser tão urgente e tão secreto? Eu sabia exatamente onde era aquele lugar (a sala precisa), não era lá muito perto, então saí da mesa na mesma hora, peguei alguns atalhos e cheguei lá rapidinho._

_- O que foi?_

_- Pontas – Disse Sirius apontando para James esparramado numa enorme almofada a um canto da sala._

_- James? Qual o problema? – Perguntei me dirigindo a ele. James só precisou me olhar com aquela cara de cachorro que quebrou o vaso pra eu entender. Lily. – Deixa eu adivinhar: está tão desesperado pra conquistar Lily que vai finalmente esquecer o "Isso é besteira Liz, eu sou James Potter, nenhuma garota resiste ao meu charme e Lily vai acabar cedendo" e vai finalmente adotar os métodos que venho tentando pôr na sua cabeça desde o 4º ano? – Disse de uma vez só e agora parando para respirar – Acertei?_

_- Na mosca. Você é realmente boa em adivinhação. – Respondeu James parecendo um pouco contrafeito em admitir. Orgulhoso feito ele só..._

_- Eu não faço adivinhação._

_- Legimens?_

_- Não. Intuição feminina. É parecido. – Respondi com um sorriso maroto fazendo James rir._

_- E então – disse Sirius impaciente – A Srtª. tem ou não a solução para o nosso querido amigo Pontas?_

_- Senhorita? Por que o tratamento tão formal, Sr. Black? – Perguntei tentando disfarçar a curiosidade com um tom irônico._

_- Achei que as mulheres gostassem de cavalheirismo. – Respondeu ele dando um __daqueles__ sorrisos._

_- E desde quando vo..._

_- Hey! Dá pra voltarmos para o assunto "conquistando Lily"? - James me interrompeu._

_- Credo que desespero! E você terá que esperar, James, eu tenho que analisar a sua situação primeiro. E se você tivesse me ouvido há dois anos não precisaria da minha ajuda tão urgente hoje! – Eu sou tão má quando eu quero._

_- Tá tão difícil assim? – Perguntou ele com uma carinha de dar pena... Vou diminuir a minha maldade._

_- Não, acho que não... É que a Lily é muito cabeça dura, James, você sabe disso. E ela não tem uma idéia muito boa de você. – Ah, eu tô com pena dele! Tenho que amenizar minhas palavras - Então o primeiro passo é mudar a sua imagem na cabeça dela. Hum... Com quem você está saindo?_

_- Ninguém_

_Não comentei, apenas fiz cara de espanto._

_- Sério._

_Aumentei minha cara de espanto._

_- Ah! Qual é? Não acredita em mim? Eu não saio com ninguém desde Outubro! Almofadas está de prova! – Disse ele apontando para Sirius. E eu, conseqüentemente, olhei para ele._

_- É sério. – Sirius confirmou a história de James. Coitadinho, ele deve estar realmente desesperado pra não estar com ninguém desde o início do ano._

_- Muito bem, vou sondar o terreno e amanhã te digo alguma coisa. – Eu não podia sair dizendo a ele o que fazer sem ter certeza, afinal, eu sou uma profissional! (acho que estou recebendo muita influência desses dois...) falando em dois... – Onde estão Remo e Peter?_

_- Remo está fazendo suas monitorices e Peter com certeza está na cozinha... – Respondeu Sirius – E já que estamos falando em conquistas... Você podia me dar umas dicas também de como conquistar mulheres._

_- Desculpe Sirius, só trabalho com apaixonados. – disse olhando para James pelo canto do olho._

_- E se eu estiver apaixonado? – disse ele com tom de desafio._

_- Sirius Black, apaixonado? Essa eu pago pra ver! – adoro sarcasmo._

_- Por que está tão cética em relação a isso?- disse ele se aproximando muito de mim._

_- Por que, Sirius, apaixonados – olhei mais uma vez pra James e de volta para Sirius – param com a galinhagem, só pra começar. – e fui me sentar ao lado de James, no que Sirius logo juntou-se a nós. Mas não falamos mais sobre Lily, então esse flashback fica por aqui._

Voltando ao presente...

Agora que vocês já sabem da minha parceria secreta com James, eu vou dormir, sabem né, tem prova... Só espero que a Lily não descubra... Além dela me matar, os planos do James vão por água a baixo. Boa noite e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, mas como diz o título deste capítulo: É só o começo. A narração dos próximos capítulos voltará a ser feita do ponto de vista de Lily, mas Liz ainda fará algumas narrações, talvez até Alice e Alex também façam algumas. Abraços a todos.

**P.S.: A fic está sendo reeditada e repostada. Não vai mudar muita coisa, apenas alguns consertos, quem sabe algumas palavras ou frases.**

_Lizzie._


	2. A Operação Cupido Começa

**Capítulo 2 – A operação cupido começa**

Levantei-me ainda com muito sono e vi que todas as garotas ainda estavam dormindo. _Que horas são?_ Pensei enquanto ia lentamente para o banheiro._ Cadê a droga do relógio? Esse quarto tá um lixo! Tenho que chamar essas três preguiçosas pra arrumar... Ah, está aqui... Deixe me ver..._

_-_ O QUÊ!?!?!? – Gritei assustada, já são 08:30! A prova vai começar às 09:00. Corri até o quarto gritando – ACORDEM!! NÓS ESTAMOS SUPER ATRASADAS!

Alice se levantou depressa e correu pra o banheiro. Liz já estava levantando, mas ao saber que estava SUPER ATRASADA se apressou um pouco e foi se trocar. Alex continuava na cama resmungando alguma coisa.

- Alex acorda!! Já são 08:30! Anda, levanta ou você vai perder a prova! – eu a balançava freneticamente mas ela apenas levantou na maior calma e foi para o banheiro. Ok. Acho que vou tomar um banho depois da prova... Eu não sou porca! É que tomo banhos extremamente demorados (cerca de 40 a 90 minutos), não ia conseguir me controlar. Troquei de roupa, prendi o cabelo (seria um crime deixá-lo solto, iam acabar me confundindo com algum monstro), peguei minhas coisas e desci com as meninas já prontas direto pra sala de transfiguração (é, sem comer). Fiz uma prova muito boa apesar da fome. Fui pra o banheiro dos monitores assim que nos liberaram. Alex pra o dormitório, Lice foi encontrar com Frank e Liz desapareceu assim que a prova terminou, mas depois agente se encontra...

Acabei encontrando Liz antes do esperado. Quando eu estava a caminho do banheiro, a encontrei meio irritada falando com Peter. Me aproximei mais pra ouvir... Que foi? Não sou bisbilhoteira, não! Não normalmente... Mas eu sou muito curiosa, eu quero saber que mistério todo é esse, será que é o Peter que ela está ajudando? Me escondi atrás de uma estátua mas só consegui ouvir isso:

- Peter! Você está prestando atenção? Quer parar de dizer que está com fome e me ouvir? É importante! – disse ela impaciente

- Eu estou ouvindo!

- Sei... Então, por favor, diga a ele que faça isso, que não demore e que eu esteja presente. Ok? – disse ela parecendo duvidar que Peter estivesse prestando atenção.

- Sei, sei... Depressa e na sua frente. Posso ir agora?

- Claro que pode. Mas vê se num demora pra dar o recado! – disse Liz se virando e vindo na minha direção. Por sorte, não me viu. Estava murmurando algo, mas não entendi o que era.

_Isso não ajudou nada! O que Peter tem dizer pra quem fazer? _Pensei enquanto entrava no banheiro e começava a me despir. _ Deve ser a tal pessoa que pediu ajuda dela... MAS QUEM? Ai, ai, ai, Lily, se controla! Que coisa feia ficar curiando a vida dos outros (__**n/a:**__ Não sei se todo mundo sabe o que quer dizer "curiar", então, pra quem não entendeu, "curiando" é tipo "bisbilhotando"). Eu nunca fui assim, mas isto está me enlouquecendo. Bem, vou tentar deixar pra lá. Humm... Adoro essa banheira! Queria ter uma em casa, eu já disse que adoooooooro tomar banho né? Sei lá, me relaxa... _

Depois disso só pensei em bobagens que prefiro nem mencionar aqui, coisas muito vergonhosas que eu não deveria ter pensado... Me vesti e fui almoçar. As três já estavam lá quando cheguei e conversavam animadamente sobre a prova, aparentemente, todas nós fizemos ótimas provas e podemos usar o resto da tarde para relaxar já que não tem mais nada pra se preocupar até sexta feira (sai o resultado de todas as provas).

Os marotos chegaram uns cinco minutos depois de mim. _O bípede acéfalo está me olhando de maneira estranha... Com cara de quem tá armando alguma... _

- Lily? – perguntou Alex

- Ah, sim .... O quê? – respondi, não estava ouvindo a conversa nos últimos minutos já que me distraí olhando aquele parvo. Liz parece ter percebido isso. Ela está olhando de mim pra ele com um meio sorriso no rosto (aqueles sorrisos estilo mona lisa). Espero que ela não esteja pensando besteiras.

- Você não tava ouvindo a conversa? – perguntou Lice

- Ah... Não, desculpe, eu me distraí... – respondi.

- Estávamos combinando nossas férias Lily. São nossas últimas férias antes de acabar o colégio. Temos que passar juntas e estamos discutindo na casa de quem.

- Na minha acho que não vai dar. – disse Alex – Meus pais vão viajar e eles nunca me deixariam sozinha lá. Iriam chamar minha tia Charlotte e ela é muito chata, a gente não ia poder fazer nada.

- Vou escrever pra a mamãe. – disse Alice

- Ei! A gente podia inaugurar a nova casa da Lily! – disse Liz. – O que você acha Lil?

- Hum... Não sei. Eu ainda não sei o tamanho da casa e ainda tem a Petúnia... Mas não é má idéia. – disse Lily

- E na sua Liz? – perguntou Alex

- Liberada como sempre. Papai não liga pra essas coisas.

- Acho que a gente pode resolver isso depois então. – falei – Assim dá pra a Lice falar com os pais pessoalmente e eu ver se a casa e o local são bons e depois a gente decide. O que vocês acham?

- Concordo.

- Também.

- Liz? – chamei já que ela não prestava atenção. Mas não adiantou. Ela estava com uma cara de quem tenta entender alguma coisa olhando para o outro lado da mesa. Acompanhei o olhar dela e entendi a cara de quem não entendeu. James cochichava algo ao ouvido de Sirius e este fazia gestos frenéticos e confusos na direção dela. Ele deve ter percebido que eu estava olhando por que fez um gesto de depois (o único que deu pra entender) e se virou.

- Ai, Lily! Que susto! – disse Liz quase gritando quando se virou e deu de cara com o meu rosto bem perto do dela.

- Você concorda ou não com a idéia? – perguntei já impaciente

- Que idéia?

- Ái ai...

Expliquei a idéia a ela, que aceitou. Terminamos o almoço e fomos para os jardins procurar uma sombra. Mas encontramos um certo ser indesejável no meio do caminho.

- Boa tarde, ruivinha! – disse o Potter entrando na minha frente e sorrindo pra mim como um bobo.

- Não tenho tempo pra suas besteiras, Potter. E saia do meu caminho. – respondi totalmente sem paciência.

- Que é isso, minha ruivinha? Assim você me deixa triste... – disse ele fazendo uma cara de magoado que não me convenceu. Que raiva, ele está tirando sarro da minha cara! Ah, mas isso não pode ficar assim – Eu ainda nem te disse o que eu quero.

- Pra você é Srtª. Evans, Potter. Então diga logo o que você quer e saia da minha frente. – Ok, continue assim, Lily, se controla, você está indo muito bem. Não desça do seu salto por causa desse idiota.

- Eu gostaria de saber – disse ele tirando um lírio branco (meu favorito) de dentro da capa e colocando na minha mão – se a Srtª. não gostaria de sair comigo nas férias.

- Ah... Mas é claro... – falei com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

- Jura? – ele me olhou com uma criancinha boba que ganha um doce.

- Que NÃO! E se era só pra isso que você está impedindo minha passagem, Potter, queira se retirar. – respondi. Ele fez uma cara triste... Não parecia fingimento. Será que eu o magoei? Eu não precisava ser tão grossa... Mas o que é que eu estou pensando? É claro que é fingimento! Lílian Evans, você sabe muito bem que o Potter não está nem aí pra o que você diz a ele. Ele até parece que é surdo.

Tentei não pensar mais nisso enquanto iamos em direção a faia perto do lago e, sem perceber que ainda o segurava, girava lenta e distraidamente na mão esquerda o lírio que Potter me deu. Cheguei a faia e me sentei ao lado Alice ainda sem me dar conta do que fazia enquanto Liz e Alex foram refrescar os pés no lago...

- Lily, você me dá sua opinião? – perguntou Lice me acordando dos meus pensamentos.

- Sobre o que?

- É que sábado eu estou fazendo dois anos de namoro e eu queria dar um presente pra o Frank. Mas, pela primeira vez eu não sei bem o que dar a ele. – disse ela parecendo realmente não saber o que fazer.

- Eu acho realmente terrível dar presente pra homens. Eles parecem tão difíceis de agradar... Eu não conheço bem o Frank, Lice, mas tenho certeza que se você der uma pedra pra ele e disser que é um presente ele vai adorar. – respondi

- Eu sei. Mas é que eu queria dar uma coisa mais... Especial, sabe?

- É. Dois anos de namoro não é uma data a toa... Por que você mesma não faz alguma coisa?

- Um presente feito por mim?

- É. Eu acho que assim você pode mostrar a sua dedicação, essas coisas. Acho que um presente feito vale mais do que qualquer outro que tenha custado um milhão de galeões.

- Que ótima idéia, Lily! Você me ajuda?

- Claro, se não, que utilidade eu teria? – rimos.

- Como você consegue, Lil?

- O quê? Ser um gênio? – perguntei toda convencida.

- Não. É que... sabe... Eu nunca vi você saindo nem nada com nenhum garoto desde o quarto ano quando você deu aquele fora no Matt...

- Eu apenas não ligo pra essas coisas, Lice. – esse assunto me irrita um pouco - Alex e Liz também estão solteiras.

- Eu sei. Mas é que elas vivem saindo com alguém ou tem lá os seus rolos. Mas... Você não sente falta de ter algo a mais que amizade com alguém? Sabe... Ter alguém que se pode contar em todas as horas, alguém que vai estar te esperando sempre, que... Te completa.

- Não. – mentirosaaa. Lílian Evans, você deveria se envergonhar de mentir tão descaradamente pra uma das suas melhores amigas! – Eu apenas ainda não achei a pessoa certa... No dia que eu achar, eu penso nesse tipo de coisa.

- Que tipo de coisa? – perguntou Alex que chegava extremamente molhada seguida de Liz igualmente encharcada. Eu as olhei intrigada.

- Eu empurrei Alex no lago e ela me puxou junto. – Liz respondeu a pergunta que meus olhos faziam. – Mas sobre o que estavam conversando?

- Amores, namoros e rolos. – respondeu Lice

- Ah. E aí, qual o subtópico da conversa... Traições? Gatinhos? Paqueras? Vida amorosa de alguém? Tampas de panela?... – perguntou Liz

- Tampas de panela? O que isso tem a ver com amor? – perguntei

- Tudo! – respondeu Liz me olhando como se eu fosse louca – Qual é, Lily, vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar em tampa da panela ou metade da laranja?

- Não. Dá pra explicar?

- Dá sim. Mas, nossa, Lily! Você não sabe nada mesmo sobre amor heim? – respondeu ela. Como assim eu não sei nada sobre amor? É claro que eu sei! – Enfim, a tampa da panela, metade da laranja ou seja lá o que você preferir, é tipo a sua alma gêmea, sabe? A cara metade, a pessoa que te completa e etc.

- Mas voltando ao assunto... – disse Alice – O subtópico é a vida amorosa de nossa querida Lily Evans.

- Hey! Desde quando a minha vida amorosa virou motivo de fofoca? – perguntei indignada. Mas que amigas são essas?

- Desde que eu me pergunto por que ainda está com lírio do James na mão. – respondeu Liz num daqueles meio sorrisos olhando para a minha mão.

- Eu gosto de lírios! Isso não tem nada a ver com o Potter. – respondi. Como ela pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Mas ela me olhou estranho.

- Lily... Essa raiva toda que você sente do James ainda é por aquele... Humm... Por falta de um termo melhor, "acidente" no terceiro ano? – perguntou ela

- Claro que não! Aquilo ainda conta um pouco e não foi um acidente! Mas você vê como ele é tão... Metido... Irresponsável... Galinha... Insistente... Ah, você sabe! – respondi impaciente.

- Sei...

- Ok, então vamos mudar de assunto? – perguntei. Mas não estava mais ligando pra isso.

- Hey! Olhem quem está vindo pra cá. – disse Alice apontando discretamente na direção do castelo. De onde vinham Remo e Sirius caminhando claramente em nossa direção, Remo tinha um pacote nas mãos.

- Boa tarde, garotas! – disse Sirius sorridente.

- Boa tarde, Sirius, a quê devemos a honra? – respondeu Liz rindo também.

- Isto chegou pra você Liz. – respondeu Remo gentilmente estendo a mão com o pacote para Liz e sorrindo enquanto Sirius lhe dava uma piscadela.

- Obrigada, Remo. Ah... Eu empurrei Alex no lago e ela me puxou junto... – disse Liz respondendo a pergunta que os olhos intrigados de Remo faziam ao olhar as duas ainda molhadas.

- Ah... – disse ele ainda olhando para Alex que corava levemente. – Tudo bem, então. Até mais, garotas... – disse ele ainda olhando Alex

- Tchau. – respondemos juntas. Sirius apenas acenou.

Liz abriu o embrulho e olhou intrigada para a caixa, pois tinha apenas uma carta dentro. Que coisa estranha, quem embrulharia uma carta?

Ela leu a carta e suspirou.

- Papai vai se atrasar no sábado, disse que só vai poder me pegar mais tarde... Na verdade, uma hora depois. – disse ela guardando carta e pegando a caixa para olhar. – Ahh...

- O que foi? – perguntou Alex

- Nada. – respondeu Liz, mas percebi que ela estava mentindo pois seus olham corriam pelo interior da caixa. – Ah... Eu... Vou ao banheiro. Até mais.

Se levantou e saiu antes que alguma de nós pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa voltando apenas uma hora depois com um ar impaciente que não questionamos.

Conversamos e brincamos até a hora do jantar. Incrível como a hora voa quando estamos com os amigos... Enfim, fomos para o salão principal e, por insistência de Alice, nos sentamos com Frank que estava junto com os marotos. Mas até que não foi mau... Eu descobri que Sirius pode ser realmente engraçado quando não está se exibindo, que Peter só sabe comer e rir de tudo que ele diz e que James consegue ficar calado mais de cinco minutos. Incrível, nunca achei que ele fosse capaz de não falar besteiras por mais de trinta segundos...

Terminamos o jantar e fomos todos juntos para a torre da Grifinória conversando bastante, mas o Potter parece não estar me vendo desde a hora do jantar, ele está claramente me ignorando! Bem, chegando à sala comunal, eu disse a todos que estava com dor de cabeça e cansada e vim para o dormitório, mas na verdade, eu queria apenas escrever.

**********************************************************************

26 de Junho – 19:30 – Dormitório Feminino.

Isso de escrever pra organizar os pensamentos dá realmente certo, então eu vou fazer isso sempre que estiver encucada com alguma coisa, o que costuma acontecer com freqüência por que eu sou muito confusa.

Sei lá, meio que passa todo tipo de coisa pela minha cabeça. É como se eu escutasse várias opiniões diferentes, só que todas essas opiniões são minhas! Quer dizer, como eu mesma posso ter tantas opiniões diferentes se sou uma pessoa só? Loucura, né? Também acho... Ok, eu estou admitindo que sou meio louca, mas só um pouquinho! Eu sou muito orgulhosa também... Peraí! Isso está me deixando ainda mais confusa do que antes... Relendo isso aqui eu encontro um monte de: eu sou isso... Eu sou aquilo... Eu sou assim... Mas afinal de contas, quem sou EU?

Ok, Lily, reformule essa pergunta: Quem sou eu? Isso geralmente é o que pessoas loucas se perguntam... Ah é! Como eu pude esquecer? Eu SOU louca, hahahaha... Tá, não teve a menor graça... Meu Merlin, que confusão estou fazendo! Eu nem vim escrever sobre mim! Vim escrever sobre o patético Potter e por que ele está me ignorando e ao invés disso escrevo sobre minha recém-descoberta crise existencial. Mas por que eu me importaria mais em escrever sobre o Potter do que sobre mim? Ele nem é importante. Não mesmo. Não é. Nananinanão e ponto final. Cabou. Game over e fim de papo. Quer saber? Potter que fique pra depois e se eu ainda tiver saco pra isso, eu vou escrever sobre mim agora.

Vejamos... Onde é que eu parei? Ah é, quem sou eu?

... (pensando)

... (ainda pensando)

... (pensando mais um pouco)

Ai que pergunta difícil! Num tem outra melhorzinha não? Claro que tem! Por que o Potter está me ignorando? Viu, essa é bem mais fácil que a anterior, acho que vou responder essa primeiro. Vejamos que opções eu tenho:

Ele ficou realmente chateado por que eu fui um pouco estúpida com ele e deve estar me evitando.

Ele não está irritado coisa nenhuma e isso é fingimento pra eu achar que ele ficou magoado com sei lá que intenções.

Ele finalmente se tocou que eu não quero, nunca quis e nunca vou querer nada com ele e finalmente largou do seu pé. (por Merlin que seja esta!)

Porque ele é o Potter, ora! Ele não gira bem.

Nenhumas das alternativas acima.

Humm... Não acredito que seja a letra A não tem nada a ver com ele. Realmente torço, porém não acredito, que seja a letra C. A letra D é uma ótima alternativa, mas não leva a lugar nenhum. E eu posso dizer o mesmo da letra E, afinal, essa opção me leva direto pra o ponto zero (se é que eu saí dele) e finalmente, a letra B é bem a cara dele... Será? Quer dizer, ele parecia realmente triste quando eu disse que "não", mas por que ele se sentiria triste desta vez se você já disse "não" pra ele pelo menos umas 3.897 vezes? _Por que em nenhuma delas você deu esperanças e depois tirou. _Lá vem aquela voz irritante do fundo da minha cabeça que eu insisto em chamar de consciência... Você num sabe ficar calada não é? Ninguém pediu sua opinião! Intrometida... E sempre defende o Potter, você é consciência minha ou dele?

Quem aquele retardado pensa que é pra ficar me ignorando deste jeito? Ele que vive dizendo que não vive sem mim e etc... Está agindo como se eu não existisse! _Pensei que fosse isso que você queria._ É claro que é! Bem... Não exatamente deste jeito, eu queria que ele parasse de me encher, não que ele fingisse que não me conhece... Dá a impressão de que ele me esqueceu... _Mas você queria isso também! _ Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não assim! Eu queria que esquecesse que (usando as palavras dele) "está apaixonado por mim" e não que eu existo. Isso é frustrante, é... é tão... triste._ Por que é triste? Eu não te entendo, Lily! _Consciência, você perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calada! Você está dentro do meu cérebro oras! Devia saber mais de mim do que eu!

Eu realmente não acredito que estava discutindo com a minha consciência... É Lily, fica mais provado a cada minuto que você está a um passo da loucura. E mesmo com tudo isso que escrevi, ainda não consegui chegar a uma conclusão do que se passa na cabeça do Potter. Talvez eu pergunte pra as meninas... Não, Lily. Péssima idéia. Elas iam achar que você está sentindo falta das cantadas ridículas do Potter. _ E não está??_ Não! Claro que não. Que coisa mais absurda pra se pensar... Eu, Lílian Evans, com saudades das cantadas baratas do Potter... Era só o que me faltava! _Eu acho que você gosta dele..._ Pois você acha errado! Como é que EU, a monitora, estudiosa e etc (lê-se: totalmente oposto do Potter), iria gostar daquele irresponsável, idiota e metido! O Potter parece ter nada na cabeça! Eu acho que o cérebro dele foi comido por fadas mordentes... Será? Isso explicaria muita coisa... Enfim, EU, gostando do Potter... Só se eu fosse louca! _Mas não foi isso que você lá em cima?_ Ok, eu disse... Mas não sou louca a esse ponto. E pare de favorecer o Potter! Você bebeu o quê? Ora, fica aí fazendo essas observações ridículas... Ihhh. Vem alguém aí, estou ouvindo passos... Tchau.

P.S.: EU NÃO GOSTO DO POTTER!

*******************************************************************

Alice, Liz e Alex entraram no quarto rindo baixo (suponho eu) para não me acordar. Conversaram um pouco sobre algo engraçado que Sirius contou, mas eu não entendi muito bem, estava com um pouco de sono...

Não sei que horas eram quando acordei, mas deu pra perceber que era bem cedo, pois ainda estava um pouco escuro. Ah não, eu não vou me levantar agora, minha cama tá tão boa, quentinha e confortável que seria um crime levantar agora pra fazer exatamente nada. Não temos aulas, nem testes, nem nada. Apenas curtir os dias que vão ficando cada vez mais quentes com a chegada do verão. Resolvi dormir mais um pouco e o Resultado disso é que só acordei na hora do almoço. Mas não tem problema nenhum, eu não ia fazer nada mesmo... Tomei meu banho extremamente longo calmamente, troquei de roupa (Uma blusa simples verde escura, jeans e all star) e desci para o salão principal onde encontrei todos (Alice, Liz, Alex, Frank, Remo, Sirius, Potter e Peter) almoçando juntos e rindo bastante, pelo que eu pude ver de longe, Potter e Sirius estavam se exibindo, provavelmente contando alguma de suas aventuras noturnas...

- Bom dia! – disse quando cheguei

- Boa tarde, Lily. – responderam as meninas parando de rir

- Boa tarde, Lily, sentimos sua falta hoje de manhã. – disse o Reminho rindo, ele é tão fofo.

- É, Evans, não tinha ninguém pra repreender nosso amigo Pontas – disse Sirius rindo também.

Não me dei o trabalho de responder, no que eles recomeçaram a contar como escaparam por um fio do zelador uma noite qualquer, não dei muita atenção à conversa, estava discretamente olhando para o Potter que também me olhava discretamente, mas permanecia calado. Estranho. Mas afinal, é o Potter...

Terminamos de almoçar e fomos para os jardins, para a nossa árvore favorita. Chegando lá, Alex e Remo conversavam sobre algum animal mágico do qual não me lembro o nome, Alice e Frank se afastaram um pouco para namorar, Sirius perguntava a Liz coisas sobre o Brasil, Peter ouvia a conversa dos dois e o Potter estava sentado ao meu lado sem falar nada. Liz nos lançava olhares de vez em quando, acho que estava preocupada que eu o estrangulasse... Levou bastante tempo até que ele falasse alguma coisa, Por que euzinha não ia puxar assunto com o Potter. Não senhor, prefiro ficar calada um dia inteiro.

- Eles combinam, não acha? – disse o Potter em voz baixa no meu ouvido.

- O quê?

- Eles – repetiu apontando Alex e Remo com cabeça – combinam, você não acha?

- É – respondi olhando os dois que conversavam animadamente – acho.

- Não conta pra ninguém? – perguntou ele me olhando sério.

- Não quero segredos com você, Potter. – respondi friamente.

- Calma, Evans. Por que está irritada comigo? Eu não te fiz nada!

- Eu... Eu... Não estou irritada com você – respondi um pouco envergonhada. Por que ele me chamou de Evans? Ele nunca me chama de Evans.

- Será que eu não posso nem tentar conversar amigavelmente com você sem que você venha me atacando?

- Não é isso... – falei ainda envergonhada

- Então o que é? – eu sei o que você está tentando fazer Potter, não vai conseguir!

- Não é nada. Eu só... – droga, droga, droga! Eu não vou te pedir desculpas Potter.

- Só está tão acostumada a me tratar mal que nem ouve mais o que eu falo e já vem me rebaixando. – concluiu ele, mas não parecia irritado. Mas que droga! Droga! Droga! E mil vezes droga! Ele está certo! O acéfalo Potter está certo!

- Ok, Potter, me desculpe. – disse numa voz quase inaudível

- O quê?

- Vocêtácertodesculpa – falei tudo de uma vez e ainda baixo.

- Disse alguma coisa, Evans? – perguntou ele visivelmente se divertindo com a situação. Cretino! Ele está gostando de me ver embaraçada! Não vou mais te dar esse gosto.

- Ok, Potter, você está certo, me desculpe. – falei normal desta vez, mas não o olhei.

- James. – apenas o olhei sem entender, no que ele completou - Me chame de James.

- Obrigada, mas eu prefiro Potter – respondi contendo a minha vontade de dizer: Eu não tenho e nem quero ter intimidade nenhuma com você pra te chamar pelo primeiro nome, Potter.

- Se você prefere... – falou ele dando de ombros na hora em que um vento forte jogou meus cabelos no rosto dele. Eu fiz questão de tirar rapidamente. – você trocou de shampoo. – isso não era uma pergunta e era verdade. Mas como ele sabe que eu troquei de shampoo? Quem o Potter pensa que é pra saber o shampoo que eu uso?

- Como você sabe? – será que ele anda me espionando?

- O cheiro do seu cabelo está diferente. – disse ele de um jeito que é difícil de explicar. É como se ele desse valor a esse detalhe e ao mesmo tempo não se importasse. Loucura? – Eu gostei - completou falando mais pra si mesmo que pra mim, pois falava distraidamente olhando para o lago, o sol estava se pondo, a vista era fantástica.

- Er... – eu não sabia o que dizer. Minha vontade estava mandando que eu dissesse algo do tipo: Não me importa se você gosta ou não do meu shampoo, Potter. Porém, se eu dissesse algo desse tipo estaria sendo grossa sem motivo outra vez e isso ia significar: Lily 0 x 2 Potter. Eu sabia que estava corada e estava dando graças a Merlin que o sol estivesse se pondo e dando aquele aspecto rosado nas coisas. – Obrigada, Potter. – respondi sem saber mais o que falar.

E lá vem aquele silêncio constrangedor... Ficamos os dois sem saber mais o que dizer, apenas olhando o sol se por lentamente.

- Humm... O que você queria me dizer, Potter? – perguntei só pra quebrar o silêncio.

- Ah, aquilo, você não vai dizer a ninguém se eu te contar, né? – perguntou ele sério e baixando a voz.

- Não, tenho cara de fofoqueira?

- Eu não disse isso. – respondeu ele rindo – Mas tudo bem, eu acho que o Remo gosta da Alex. – disse ele baixando a voz ainda mais a voz

- Acha? – que legal! Droga, prometi ao Potter que não ia contar!

- É uma pena, Remo é tímido demais, nunca vai tomar uma atitude...

- Alex também.

- Gosta do Remo? – Aiaiai, o que eu disse?Calma Lily, conserte isso agora!

- Não... Ela... É tímida também. Quer dizer, se ela gostasse do Remo não ia facilitar nada... – Ufa! Acho que consegui.

- Ah... Evans, onde vai passar suas férias?

- Não sei, Potter.

- Tá legal, se você não quer me dizer... – disse ele olhando para o lado.

- Não que seja da sua conta, Potter, mas eu realmente não sei. – respondi um pouco mais grossa do que pretendia.

- Ah... É que... Eu estive pensando... Se talvez você não estiver muito longe, a gente podia se encontrar nas férias e...

- Você não consegue mesmo passar um dia inteiro sem me cantar não é, Potter? Fica aí se fazendo de amiguinho pra depois me chamar pra sair. Você não se toca que eu não quero nada com você? – que ódio desse imbecil! Ele estava só esperando eu baixar a guarda pra me chamar pra sair. Seu plano não funcionou, Potter. Eu nunca vou sair com você. – Com licença.

Me levantei e fui em direção ao castelo espumando de raiva, não demorou muito até Alice, Liz e Alex virem correndo atrás de mim perguntando o que aconteceu.

- Potter, aquele idiota, retardado, cretino, safado...

- Me chame quando acabar a parte dos xingamentos, ok? – disse Alex

- Muito engraçado Srtª. Jhones. Mas se vocês querem mesmo saber o que aconteceu, aquele tapado puxou conversa comigo, eu fui grossa com ele, ele me fez sentir envergonhada por que estava tentando conversar "amigavelmente" comigo e eu o tratei mal, me fez pedir desculpas e depois de um tempo veio me pedir pra sair com ele! Aquele... Aquele... Nojento. Ai que ódio.

- Eu não acredito nisso, que idiota! – disse Liz

- Realmente Liz... Ei! Não é você que sempre defende o Potter? – perguntei a ela. Ela me olhou com cara de surpresa.

- O quê?

- Você sempre defende o Potter, agora está chamando ele de idiota. Por quê?

- Por que... você está certa dessa vez, Lil. – respondeu ela – isso foi... Idiota.

- É, foi mesmo. – completou Alex

- Aquele cara-de-pau... - bufei – Vamos, vamos jantar.

Jantamos em paz (lê-se: bem longe dos marotos) mais uma vez programando nossas férias, ouvindo Alex dizer como Remo é fofo, inteligente e etc... Quando voltamos a sala comunal eu fui logo dormir, pois estava com uma baita dor de cabeça.

...

- Lily? Ótimo, ela tá dormindo mesmo... – diz Liz em voz baixa enquanto sai silenciosamente do dormitório. Já eram duas da manhã e a sala comunal estava completamente vazia. – Oi gente. Acho que estou devendo algumas explicações a vocês... Bem, eu poderia ter feito isso ontem mais eu tava morrendo de sono, – pausa para bocejar – eu também estou hoje, mas se não fizer isso logo daqui a pouco vou ter que usar um capítulo inteiro só pra flashback... Então vamos logo isso. Vejamos, por onde eu começo... Ah é, eu sumi depois da prova. Flashback 4.

_26 de Junho – 11:00h_

_Lá estava eu na sala de transfiguração, eu já havia terminado a prova (que foi muito fácil) e precisava urgente falar com James (afinal, o cara tá desesperado) sobre a minha idéia, eu não tive como questionar Lily sobre ele ontem a noite por causa da carta que ela recebeu e tava meio pra baixo, se eu viesse com esse assunto do nada seria muito suspeito. Ah, finalmente tocou o sinal. Preciso sumir antes que a Lily venha falar comigo..._

_Mas em que buraco o James se meteu?Eu já estou procurando ele faz meia hora e nada! Fala sério... Ah, o Peter! Ele deve saber onde o James está..._

_- Peter! Hey, Peter! – chamei correndo atrás dele, obviamente estava indo pra a cozinha – Você viu o James?_

_- Vi sim, ele e o Sirius estão procurando você._

_- Que ótimo... – falei ironicamente olhando o relógio – Olha Peter, eu não tenho mais tempo agora, você vai ter que me fazer um favor._

_- O quê?_

_- Diga ao James que eu não pude descobrir o que ele queria ontem e que vai dar muita bandeira eu perguntar sobre a situação dele sem motivo. Ele vai ter que irritar a Lily... Humm... Diga a ele que arrume um lírio branco e a chame pra sair, mas eu tenho que estar presente quando ele fizer isso e que quanto mais rápido ele fizer, mais rápido terá a resposta._

_- Uhum... – respondeu ele – Ai que fome – completou baixo, mas eu ouvi._

_- Peter! Você está prestando atenção? Quer parar de dizer que está com fome e me ouvir? É importante! – disse impaciente_

_- Eu estou ouvindo!_

_- Sei... Então, por favor, diga a ele que faça isso, que não demore e que eu esteja presente. Ok? – duvido que ele esteja prestando atenção..._

_- Sei, sei... Depressa e na sua frente. Posso ir agora?_

_- Claro que pode. Mas vê se não demora pra dar o recado! – disse me virando e indo embora, fala sério, ele só pensa em comer..._

E esse flashback fica por aqui.

- Vocês, eu acredito, devem ter ligado as coisas (idéia estúpida de colocar uma carta dentro de uma caixa com o minha vontade repentina de ir ao banheiro) quando estávamos em baixo da faia. Então... – pausa para bocejar outra vez – vamos lá, flashback 5.

_26 de Junho – 15:00h_

_- Hey! Olhem quem está vindo pra cá. – disse Alice apontando discretamente na direção do castelo. De onde vinham Remo e Sirius caminhando em nossa direção, Remo tinha um pacote nas mãos._

_- Boa tarde, garotas! – disse Sirius sorridente._

_- Boa tarde, Sirius, a quê devemos a honra? – respondi rindo também_

_- Isto chegou pra você, Liz. – respondeu Remo gentilmente estendo a mão com o pacote para mim e sorrindo enquanto Sirius piscava._

_- Obrigada, Remo. Ah... Eu empurrei Alex no lago e ela me puxou junto... – disse respondendo a pergunta que os olhos intrigados de Remo faziam ao nos olhar molhadas._

_- Ah... – disse ele ainda olhando para Alex que corava levemente. – Tudo bem, então. Até mais, garotas... – disse ele ainda olhando Alex_

_- Tchau. – respondemos juntas. Sirius apenas acenou._

_Abri o embrulho e olhei intrigada para a caixa, pois tinha apenas uma carta do papai dentro. Que coisa estranha, por que ele embrulharia uma carta?_

_Liz,_

_Como foram as provas, querida? Estou te escrevendo para avisar que vou me atrasar pra te pegar no sábado, vou ter uma reunião no banco... Mas quero que me espere, tenho uma surpresa pra você antes de chegarmos em casa._

_Beijos,_

_Papai._

_- Papai vai se atrasar no sábado, disse que só vai poder me pegar mais tarde... Na verdade, uma hora depois. – disse guardando carta e pegando a caixa para olhar. Ainda não tinha entendido por que veio embrulhada, será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a surpresa? – Ahh... – disse baixinho quando percebi por que a caixa. Tinha uma mensagem no fundo;_

_- O que foi? – perguntou Alex_

_- Nada. – menti enquanto lia o bilhete._

_Liz,_

_O que você está esperando? Já está aí há horas e ainda não me deu nenhuma resposta, será que dá pra vir logo?_

_James._

_P.S.: sabe onde nos encontrar._

_- Ah... Eu... Vou ao banheiro. Até mais. – levantei e saí quase correndo antes que alguma delas se oferecesse pra me acompanhar, por que eu não estava mesmo indo ao banheiro. E uns cinco minutos depois eu entro na sala precisa:_

_- Olá, rapazes... – falei entrando na sala e fechando a porta._

_- Por Merlin, Liz, que demora! – disse James._

_- Mais um pouquinho e ele ia até lá te trazer arrastada. – disse Sirius._

_- Só se ele quisesse estragar tudo. – falei enquanto me sentava perto deles. Estavam todos sentados um ao lado do outro em almofadas e havia uma em frente a eles na qual me sentei. – Posso começar?_

_- Já devia._

_- Bem James, eu diria que a sua situação está razoável._

_- Como assim "razoável"?_

_- Todo mundo acha que a Lil te odeia, eu acho que não. Na verdade, ela nunca te perdoou por aquele "acidente" no terceiro ano, o que é uma bobagem, mas não pra ela e também tem o fato de que ela te acha galinha, metido, chato, idiota, crianção e etc... – fui interrompida por James nessa hora_

_- Então eu tenho que pedir desculpas por isso e deixar a minha vida de maroto?_

_- Não._

_- Então o quê?_

_- Você não pedir desculpas a Lily, de novo, pelo "acidente" por que ela, de novo, não aceitaria e ainda por cima ia achar que você só está fazendo isso pra sair com ela e pra ela se tornar mais uma na sua lista..._

_- Mas não é isso..._

_- Eu sei James! E, pelo amor de Merlin, pare de me interromper ou não vou conseguir terminar hoje. – Que impaciente! – Como eu ia dizendo, ela não quer se tornar mais uma em sua lista e também não sabe que você deixou de galinhagem, isso você pode deixar que eu resolvo. – acrescentei ao perceber que ele estava para me interromper outra vez – E você não pode deixar a vida marota James, por que seria o mesmo que abandonar sua identidade, você não pode fingir que de repente virou o Remo, por que você tem que fazer ela gostar de você e não de quem você diz ser._

_- ¬¬_

_- Ai Merlin! James, você é um dos caras mais inteligentes de Hogwarts! – como ele pode não entender?_

_- ..._

_- Ok, ok. Primeiro, não chame ela de Lily, é Evans. E não proteste, estou te ajudando. – ele ia me interromper de novo – Segundo, não dê tanta atenção a ela. Terceiro, pare de chamar ela pra sair._

_- Mas as férias estão chegando, Liz, isso mão vai atrapalhar os planos? – perguntou Remo._

_- Atrapalharia. Remo, se o "acaso" não estivesse do nosso lado. – respondi piscando para ele – Sabe, vocês podem "por acaso" nos encontrar nas férias... – disse um tom irônico e rindo._

_- Liz, eu já disse que você é um gênio? – perguntou James._

_- Não precisa... Eu já sei disso. – respondi rindo._

_- Você está passando tempo de mais com o Sirius. Liz... Já tá até falando que nem ele. – Disse Remo. Todos rimos._

_- Bem rapares, preciso voltar. Até mais e, James, se lembre do que eu disse, ok? Tchauzinho. – e saí da sala para voltar aos jardins._

- Bem pessoal, foi isso. Agora se me dão licença, eu estou com sono. Boa noite pra vocês.


	3. Aquele Sem Nome

**Capítulo 3 – Aquele sem nome**

O resto da semana não teve nada de mais, basicamente estávamos na rotina de: acordar, tomar café, ir pros jardins, almoçar, voltar pros jardins, jantar, ir pra a torre fazer qualquer coisa e dormir. Por incrível que pareça, essa rotina não tinha nada de cansativa, talvez pela novidade dos marotos em nossa turma. Devo confessar que eles são muito legais e também que sem eles, provavelmente, estaríamos todas entediadas.

Mas ao invés disso, passávamos dias agradáveis juntos, normalmente assim: Alex e Remo conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos (ela estava muito feliz com isso). Sirius, Jam... Quer dizer, Potter e Liz brincavam de qualquer coisa ou relembravam suas façanhas enquanto Peter comia e ria até do que não tinha graça. Alice e Frank, hora namoravam, hora se juntavam a nós. E eu, bem, eu era constantemente chamada às conversas de Alex e Remo, mas raramente aceitava pra não estragar um possível clima, Liz e Sirius também me chamavam para as brincadeiras, mas eu não gostava da maioria delas, então apenas me sentava e observava (os vigaristas) Sirius e Liz enrolarem o pobre Potter e sempre ganhar o que estivessem jogando... Mas ainda eu estando sem fazer nada, era agradável. E eu também devo mencionar que estou sentido fal... quer dizer, estranhando o Potter estar anormalmente quieto desde daquela tarde que me chamou pra sair nas férias, mas quem se importa, não é mesmo?

Recebemos nossos resultados no sábado de manhã, todos passamos e uma hora depois estávamos todos a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts. Dividimos uma cabine e fomos até Londres jogando baralho, dominó, snap explosivo... Não aconteceu nada que valha ressaltar aqui...

Chegamos à estação King Cross por volta de cinco horas. Meus pais já estavam lá me esperando (e os de todos também, tirando, é claro, o de Liz). Falei com eles e fui me despedir do pessoal.

- Meninas, terça feira acertamos os últimos detalhes então? – perguntei

- Certo. – responderam

- E sexta já estaremos reunidas outra vez. – disse Alex

- Com certeza! – respondi – Bem, tenho que ir gente. Tchau, garotas. – falei abraçando cada uma delas. – E tchau pra vocês também, rapazes. Remo, Sirius, Potter... – completei. Potter parece ter se surpreendido ao ouvir seu nome incluído na despedida.

- Tchau, Lily. – disseram juntos. Dei um abraço em cada um (até no Potter) e me virei para ir com meus pais ao meu novo lar. Ainda pude ouvir Sirius e Potter oferecendo carona para Liz e as meninas se despedindo também.

Pude perceber que papai comprou um carro novo quando chegamos ao estacionamento. Não sei dizer o modelo, pois não entendo nada de carros, mas era muito bonito e espaçoso. Petúnia nos esperava no carro e fechou a cara ao me ver (provavelmente mamãe a obrigou a vir), eu ainda não disse que adoro provocar a Petúnia?

- Oi, irmãzinha querida!! – falei abrindo um falso sorriso. Mamãe ficou feliz com isso, mal sabe ela que estou fingindo... – Como foi o seu ano? Eu estava com saudades...

- Não me dirija a palavra, aberração. – foi o que ela respondeu fechando ainda mais a cara.

- Petúnia! Não fale assim com a sua irmã! Ela está sendo gentil com você. – eu amo ver minha mãe repreender a "Petty", é tão bom ser caçula...

Petúnia não respondeu, eu poderia irritá-la beeeeeeem mais, porém, tinha coisas mais importantes pra fazer.

- E então mãe, como foi a mudança?

- Tudo tranqüilo, Lily, seu pai estava certo, a casa é linda. Mas não vou te contar detalhes, não vou estragar a surpresa. – respondeu ela sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – E como foi o seu ano, Lil, muito trabalho?

- Normal, foi bem tranqüilo e até mais fácil que o ano passado, pelo menos não tinham examinadores carrascos pra nos aterrorizar este ano... – respondi distraidamente olhando pela janela. – Fica muito longe?

- Um pouco querida, vai levar mais ou menos uma hora e meia, por isso, vamos jantar aqui em Londres. – respondeu mamãe se olhando no retrovisor.

- Sei...

Paramos em um restaurante muito bom (que tinha lindos garçons), jantamos e seguimos viajem, eu fui dormindo até lá. Acordei (mas não abri os olhos) quando o carro parou, imaginei que fosse apenas um sinal, mas logo depois minha mãe abriu a porta do meu lado e tapando meus olhos pediu que eu me levantasse e a acompanhasse. Percebi que estávamos dando a volta no carro.

- Pronto, pode abrir. – disse ela tirando as mãos dos meus olhos.

Eu simplesmente fiquei sem voz na hora. Era uma casa umas três vezes maior do que a minha anterior. A casa era de um tom discreto de amarelo, com grandes janelas, dois andares superiores, com varandas enormes no primeiro andar e um belo jardim gigante e lindo cheio de flores e tinha uma árvore bem grande no meio com um balanço muito fofo.

- Então, Lily, o que achou? - perguntava mamãe muito animada  
- Uau... - murmurei - É linda! – eu ainda estava pasma. As outras casas da rua também eram grandes (se não maiores) e lindas, parecia ser um bairro nobre.

- Vamos Lil, – chamou mamãe ainda mais animada ao ver que gostei da casa – espere só até ver o seu quarto.

E eu que achava que a casa era linda por fora, imagine como eu fiquei quando vi o interior. Era simplesmente perfeita. Não tem outra palavra melhor, perfeita. A casa devia ter uns quinze cômodos e todos gigantes. Meu quarto era no final do corredor do primeiro andar. Entrei lá e fiquei extasiada com o que vi. Era perfeito também, nem preciso comentar que era grande né? Verde claro (adoro verde), com uma cama de casal no meio (Eba, ganhei uma cama de casal!). Do lado esquerdo tinha uma escrivaninha e algumas prateleiras com uma TV. Do lado direito havia duas portas, uma delas eu sabia que era o armário, mas e a outra? Ai meu Deus! É um banheiro só pra mim! SÓ PRA MIM!!! Agora nunca mais vou ter que escutar Petty gritando pra me apressar...

Voltando a descrição, em frente a cama tinham cortinas longas, brancas e finas junto com outras igualmente longas, só que grossas e bege. Estavam fechadas e por trás, só poderia estar a varanda.

Deitei na minha cama sorrindo e percebi que minha mãe tinha colado daquelas estrelinhas de plástico que brilham no escuro no teto do quarto, infantil né? Mas eu acho tão bonitinho... Percebido que ainda tá tudo pra arrumar, mas tudo bem...

Levou umas três horas pra eu pôr tudo em ordem. Quando eu finalmente terminei, fui até a varanda olhar a noite. As nuvens estavam cobrindo a lua e por isso estava um pouco escuro, mas ainda assim uma linda noite. Pude ver quando um carro de luxo parou na casa em frente, mesmo no escuro deu pra distinguir dois rapazes descendo e entrando na casa enquanto o carro ia para a garagem subterrânea. _Humm... garotos..._ Pensei me lembrando do que Alex me disse no dia que recebi a carta (_Quem sabe você não acaba vizinha de um super gatinho!_).

- Hum... Que sono me deu agora... – falei pra mim mesma bocejando.

Fui dar boa noite a meus pais e logo depois fui dormir. _Espera só até eu contar pra as garotas._

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Lily dormia profundamente e não ouviu quando um carro parou cantando os pneus na casa ao lado. Liz desceu do carro segurando um filhote de gato persa cinza de olhos amarelos, seu sonho de consumo, e sorrindo muito, abriu a casa, pôs gato no sofá e correu para ajudar o pai com as malas.

Já com as malas no quarto (que estava uma bagunça só desde que foi para Hogwarts em setembro), desceu as escadas correndo mais uma vez, só que agora para o quintal.

- Alfredooo! – chamava ela – Vem cá pra a mamãe te ver, vem... – falava Liz com o seu cachorro, um Husky Siberiano branco e preto, com jeito e voz de bebê – Mamãe morreu de saudades de você, sabia? – continuou ela enquanto abraçava o cão e este lhe dava lambidas no rosto – Vovô cuidou direito de você, cuidou? – perguntava ela enquanto o cachorro latia e pulava, fazendo aquela festinha básica que cachorro faz.

- Liz – chamou o pai da garota.

- Sim, papai? – respondeu ela se virando

- Eu já vou me deitar, não vá dormir muito tarde, heim?

- Ok, papito. Boa noite. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Boa noite, filha. – disse o homem sorrindo e entrando em casa.

Liz se vira para Alfredo.

- E aí Alfredo, - perguntou ela olhando para trás e se certificando de que o pai já fora embora – o que você acha de dormir com a mamãe hoje? – perguntou em voz baixa e sorrindo.

Ela entrou e olhou se o pai já estava mesmo deitado (sutilmente fingindo que estava apenas levando Fred, o gato, para o quarto) e depois desceu para buscar o cachorro que foi até seu quarto silenciosamente como se entendesse que não devia estar ali. Uma vez dentro de seu quarto, Liz se jogou na cama ao lado de Fred e foi seguida por Alfredo que subiu do outro lado. Alfredo rosnou ao ver o gato.

- Não, não, não, Alfredo! Não brigue com o seu irmão! – disse a garota com um tom severo. O cão logo se acalmou.

Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou até a varanda de seu quarto. Estava uma linda noite. Ela estava com saudades de casa, do seu país de origem, e sua mente foi tomada por recordações até que foi acordada por um assovio que vinha do lado oposto da rua. Dois garotos acenaram quando ela olhou, ela acenou de volta e depois entrou e se deitou mais uma vez. Eles eram seus amigos desde que chegou à Inglaterra. Havia muitos adolescentes naquele condomínio, mas tirando aqueles dois, Liz não gostava de mais nenhum, a maioria eram meninas metidas... Seu pai lhe disse mais cedo naquele dia que eles tinham novos vizinhos. Talvez fossem pessoas legais... E ela dormiu com esse pensamento, ainda com as roupas que veio no Expresso de Hogwarts e alisando seus bichinhos...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

No dia seguinte, Lily acorda com o sol batendo em seu rosto...

_Droga, esqueci de fechar as cortinas..._ Pensei enquanto levantava da cama e ia até o corredor... _Espera! Eu não preciso ir até o corredor! E sabe por quê?? Por que eu tenho MEU PRÓPRIO BANHEIROOOO! _Saí correndo de volta pro meu quarto e fui tomar um bom banho... _Espera só até eu contar pra as meninas, as nossas férias vão ter que ser aqui!_ Pensava quando saí do banho. Troquei de roupa e fui tomar café. Mamãe tinha preparado uma mesa no quintal (que eu não tinha olhado ontem, mas parecia uma continuação do jardim... Pena, faltou uma piscina...) pra o nosso café de domingo.

- Bom dia, família! – falei sorrindo quando me sentei ao lado do papai.

- Bom dia, querida. – respondeu minha mãe sorrindo também. – Dormiu bem? Vejo que acordou de bom humor...

- Ótimo... Petúnia ainda está dormindo? – perguntei sem realmente me importar com isso.

- Está. – papai respondeu por trás do jornal.

- Humm... Papai, mamãe, será que eu posso chamar Liz, Alex e Alice pra passar as férias aqui comigo? – perguntei logo pra poder mandar a carta o mais rápido possível.

- Quem são essas? – perguntou meu pai.

- São minhas amigas na escola, sabe, essas são nossas últimas férias então a gente queria passar juntas...

- Claro que pode, Lil – minha mãe que respondeu.

- Obrigada. – que máximoooo! Vou comer logo pra mandar as cartas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Enquanto isso...

Liz está em seu quarto terminando de escrever uma carta para Lily, ela havia falado com seu pai esta manhã, e ele permitiu que as amigas fossem para lá. Ela escreveria primeiro para Lily por que queria saber como era a casa nova.

_Lily,_

_E aí, como é a casa? Legal? Vizinhos gatos?Espero que tenha gostado. Papai já liberou a casa. E você, novidades?_

_Beijos, Liz._

Ela prendeu a carta na perna de sua coruja (Mel) e foi trocar de roupa, ainda estava de pijamas...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Na casa ao lado...

Lily subia as escadas correndo para mandar as cartas. Chega em seu quarto e se depara com uma coruja cor de mel, que ela sabia pertencer a Liz, com uma carta presa na perna. Ela imediatamente escreve uma resposta.

_Oi Liz,_

_A casa é linda e perfeita, eu amei. Meus pais também liberaram. Não sei se são gatos, mas tem dois garotos morando em frente... Tomara que sejam!_

_Beijos,_

_Lily._

Ela prende a carta e manda de volta.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Liz saia do banheiro do seu quarto quando vê uma carta em sua cama. Era de Alice.

_Liz,_

_Não vai dar pra ser aqui em casa, meus pais estão fazendo uma reforma. Tem notícias da Lil? Avisa a ela pra mim ok?_

_Beijos,_

_Alice._

- Se você tivesse mandado um pouquinho mais cedo Alice... – disse para si mesma. Ela ouviu um pio a um canto e reparou que Mel estava na escrivaninha. – Mel! Não disse pra você levar a carta da Lil? – perguntou a garota enquanto se aproximava da coruja que lhe estendia a perna. – O que é isso? – se perguntou enquanto pegava a resposta da carta que tinha mandado a cinco minutos atrás. – Hey! Como você fez isso? Está aparatando é? – perguntou rindo – Não, deve ser só coincidência...

Ela escreve de volta para Lily e vai pra a cozinha procurar a comida do cachorro.

_Ok, Lil, então vai ser na sua casa. Alice disse que os pais dela estão fazendo reforma. Espero que sejam gatos mesmo._

_Até sexta,_

_Liz._

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

E na casa de Lily...

Ela estava no seu quarto quando a coruja de Liz chegou mais uma vez. _Como pode ser tão rápido?_ Pensou enquanto lia a carta.

- Show! – falou pra si mesma pulando na cama. Vai ser demais. Será que Petúnia não tem nenhuma amiga pra ir visitar nas férias não? Seria muito melhor sem ela aqui...

_Então... O que eu vou fazer hoje de manhã?_ Pensou deitada em sua cama._ Caramba, ainda não respondi a carta de Liz._

_Tudo certo Liz, fale com as garotas, depois te envio o endereço daqui, por que não sei._

_Beijinhos,_

_Lily._

Então voltando ao assunto... O que eu vou fazer esta manhã? Talvez eu dê uma volta pelo condomínio... É, é uma boa idéia, acho que vou fazer isso sim.

Estava no banheiro dar uma última olhada no visual antes de sair quando ouvi um latinos fortes vindo da rua e fui até a janela olhar o que era.

- Alfredo, espera aí!! Menino mau, Alfredo! SENTA!! – gritava uma garota de costas para minha janela enquanto corria atrás de um cachorro enorme.

E meu passeio foi pelos ares... Morro de medo de cachorros, ainda mais quando são grandes e estão descontrolados correndo pelo meio da rua. Vou escrever para Alice e Alex e depois penso em algo melhor pra fazer. Talvez eu dê uma volta quando estiver certa que já conseguiram dominar a fera...

Escrevi para as garotas, explorei melhor a casa, ajudei minha mãe a decorar melhor a sala, fui até um mercado próximo procurar sementes de lírios (não achei), voltei pra casa frustrada, almocei umas três horas atrás e agora estou deitada na minha cama totalmente entediada pois não está passando nada que preste na tv... É, acho que o cachorro louco já está preso... Acho que já é seguro sair pra dar uma volta agora.

Era um condomínio de casas nobres, todas do mesmo tamanho ou maiores do que a minha, descobri que lá final tem uma linda praça que tem todo tipo de flor, inclusive lírios, será que alguém vai se importar se pegar alguns? Dei uma volta na praça, me sentei num banco na sombra e fiquei olhando as crianças brincarem, havia vários adolescentes passeando por lá, os garotos parecem ser todos bobos e as garotas todas patricinhas... Aff, detesto gente metida. Petúnia vai adorar elas... E falou no diabo, aparece o rabo. Não deu dois minutos pra a Petty aparecer cumprimentando as meninas de um jeito muito fresco que me deu vontade de vomitar. Elas estão falando de mim? Sim, estou vendo aqueles projetos de perua apontando indiscretamente na minha direção e rindo. Elas estão falando de mim! Mas que absurdo! Será que tem alguma coisa errada na minha aparência? Eu chequei tudo antes de sair, não pode ser. Gentinha antipática... Humf! Deixa pra lá, _não preciso de amizades desse tipo._ Pensei. Acabaram de passar por aqui dois garotos (gatinhos) que me olharam de um jeito que me lembrou o Potter, não gostei deles. Será que aqui só tem gente chata? Olha lá, foram se juntar com as patricinhas. Acho que vou pra casa, não tá muito melhor aqui fora não...

Eu voltava para casa pensando na minha vida e sem realmente prestar atenção no caminho... _Oh meu Merlin! Ainda é domingo, as meninas só chegam na sexta, será que eu sobrevivo até lá? Deve ter alguma coisa pra fazer por aqui... Será que não tem nenhuma locadora por perto? Uma lanchonete, sorveteria, boate, bar, shopping, qualquer coisa? Ih caramba, onde é que eu to? Nossa, Lily Evans, agora você conseguiu ultrapassar todos os limites da burrice. Tava tão distraída com meu tédio que acabei passando a minha própria casa! Dãããã!! Retardada..._ Cheguei em casa e minha mãe estava colocando o lixo na porta.

- Já voltou, Lil? Sua irmã perguntou por você. Ela está no quarto dela com as novas amigas. – disse mamãe. Que lástima, aquelas garotas estão dentro da minha casa? Obrigada, fico aqui fora mesmo.

- Ok mãe, obrigada por avisar... Eu subo mais tarde... – respondi a ela que já estava entrando.

- Ai que saco. – disse pra mim mesma. É. Eu tenho mania de falar sozinha – O que é que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui fora? – procurei um lugar pra sentar. Será que eu vou parecer muito criança se me virem no balanço? Ah, que se danem, num to nem aí...

Me sentei e comecei a me balançar planejando minhas férias, me empolguei e comecei a balançar beeeeem forte pra o balanço subir beeeeeem alto. Adoro altura. Queria aprender a voar. Eu bem que posso fazer isso nessas férias, só tenho que arrumar uma vassoura. Exatamente a parte difícil, sabe, vassouras mágicas não são nada baratas. Será que alguma das meninas têm? Eu nunca as vi com vassouras mas...

- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! AI MEU MERLIN!! TIRA ISSO DE PERTO DE MIM! SOCOOOORRO!!! – Gritava feito uma louca. Eu tinha parado de me balançar e o cachorro que vi hoje mais cedo chegou cheirando os meus pés. – AI MEU MERLIN! ÁI MEU DEUS! ALÁ, ZEUS, QUALQUER UM...

- Alfredoo! Que é que você tá fazendo aqui? – apareceu do nada uma menina segurando o cachorro pela coleira. Eu, que estava em pânico, só soube que era uma menina pela voz, pois eu estava com as mãos no rosto. – Desculpa, eu deixei o portão da frente aberto e ele escapou... – deu pra perceber que ela estava sem jeito. Acho que já é seguro olhar – Você está bem... Lily?

Meu Merlin! É a Liz! Eu só consegui olhar pra ela surpresa, ainda estava me recuperando do susto.

- Lily! O que faz aqui? - perguntou Liz visivelmente surpresa e soltando a coleira do cachorro.  
- SEGURA ESSA COISA! – gritei de novo esquecendo que estava num balanço e tirando as pernas do chão. O que ocasionou em uma queda espetacular de costas na grama.

- Calma, Lil. – disse Liz rindo da minha cara. – Ele não faz mal a ninguém. Não é, Alfredo? – completou ela alisando o animal. – Mas já que você morre de medo dele, eu o levo pra casa. Espera aí. – ela contornou a cerca da minha casa e entrou por um portão na casa vizinha (todas as casa aqui tem só um muro bem baixo ou uma cerca), colocou o cão lá dentro, fechou e voltou pra falar comigo.

- E então. O que faz por aqui? – perguntou outra vez.

- É minha nova casa... - respondi apontando para a enorme casa atrás de mim.  
- Não! Jura? - perguntou ela muito feliz - Vamos ser vizinhas!!  
- Ahhhh. – começamos a dar gritinhos histéricos no jardim. Nossa, é muito bom mas não precisava isso, a gente começou a gritar e pular no meio da rua. Tinha algumas pessoas passando por lá e ficaram nos olhando como se fossemos loucas.

- Isso vai ser demais! – falei animada – Nossas férias vão ser simplesmente P-E-R-F-E-I-T-A-S!

- Ah vão, com certeza. – respondeu. – Vamos começar já a planejar cada dia! Tem um monte de coisas legais pra fazer por aqui... A gente pode começar...

- Não é a sua coruja? – interrompi vendo a coruja de Liz se aproximar voando. Estava trazendo alguma coisa.

Ela pegou a carta, acariciou a coruja e a mandou pra casa enquanto lia a carta.

- Alice e Alex vão chegar na sexta. - disse Liz sorrindo de orelha a orelha.  
- Sei que eu já disse isso, mas é simplesmente perfeito. – disse me virando e ficando de costas pra a rua – Nós quatro juntas, sem aulas, sem deveres, sem preocupação nenhuma e principalmente... Sem Potter!

- É... – ela concordou com uma cara estranha, mas sorriu pra mim.

- Então, vamos voltar à programação! - disse sorrindo também  
- É... Lil, tem uma coisa que você tem que saber... - disse Liz olhando pro outro lado da rua.  
- Agora não! - interrompi agarrando o braço dela - Vamos pro meu quarto! - e saí puxando ela pra dentro de casa. 

Ficamos lá um tempão planejando e planejando. Liz me falou de todos os lugares legais que tem lá perto, ela falou também de uma praia que não fica tão longe (mais ou menos uma hora de lá), estamos planejando ir pra lá passar um tempo. Ela jantou lá em casa e voltamos a conversar. Conversamos tanto que já eram nove horas quando eu fui deixá-la em casa e depois tomar um banho parar dormir.

Acordei bem tarde no outro dia, tomei meu banho sagrado, almocei e fui direto pra a casa da Liz, que prometera me levar a alguns dos lugares que me falou ontem. Toquei a campainha e ela apareceu na varanda, me deu um sorriso e disse pra esperar que já ia descer. Eu estava de costas para a rua. Liz estava atravessando o jardim e fazendo uma cara estranha, ela está acenando discretamente para alguém, como se não quisesse que eu percebesse...

- Almofadinhas, acho que é uma miragem... É você, ruivinha? - eu ouvi a voz do Potter... Bem atrás de mim? Olhei pra trás e lá estava ele, me olhando com aquela cara de idiota. Me virei de volta para Liz que estava com cara de quem queria sumir dali.  
- Liz, me diga que não! - pedi desesperada. Por Merlin não pode ser o que estou pensando.  
- Er... Lily... Sabe aquilo que você tinha que saber ontem? - perguntou ela receosa. Merlin, por favor, me diga que não é o que estou pensando.

- Siiiim... - não pode ser, não pode ser, não pode ser... Eu repetia mentalmente.  
- É que ele... Meio que mora aqui. - respondeu Liz fazendo cara de quem realmente queria fugir.  
- O QUÊ!? – perguntei gritando sem acreditar. – COMO ASSIM? NÃO PODE SER!

- Mas é. – respondeu o intrometido do Potter. Acabei de perceber que ele (e Sirius que também não vi logo de cara) estão um pouco suados, sujos e sem camisa. Nossa que visão! Hey, Lílian Evans! Não pense besteiras.

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Potter. – respondi raivosa e lhe dando as costas – LIZ! Por que não me disse antes?

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius sem entender o motivo da minha irritação.

- Eu tentei, você que não... – ela parou de falar de repente olhando para a minha casa onde saiam um bando de patricinhas que Petúnia tinha levado pra lá (graças a Merlin elas almoçaram no quarto da cavala).- Aff... – disse ela virando os olhos. Pelo jeito não sou só eu que não gostei dessas meninas.

Elas vieram rindo de um jeito muito idiota na nossa direção.

- Olha só quem está por aqui! – falou muito escandalosa uma loira de cabelos lisos e olhos azuis. Fiz cara de surpresa, pensei que fosse comigo... – Jaminho e Siriuzinho! – completou ela se empinando toda e dando um sorriso sedutor. Preciso dizer que me deu vontade de vomitar?

- Nathalie! – disseram os dois sorrindo também – Como vocês está? Aliás, todas vocês. Bia, Gaby, Nick, Sam e Lucy. Como estão? - completou Potter, o galinha miserável.

- Triste. – se apressou em dizer Nathalie fazendo beicinho – Vocês nos deixaram aqui o ano todo!

- Oh, Nath, você sabe que estudamos fora do país. – disse Sirius sorrindo com jeito de conquistador.

- Ah, gente. – era uma morena de olhos castanhos falando – Não podemos nos esquecer de apresentar a Petty pra eles! – ela puxou Petúnia pra frente e disse - Petty, esses são James Potter e Sirius Black, vocês são vizinhos!

- Oi - disseram Potter e Sirius sorrindo para Petúnia enquanto eu fervia por dentro, estava a ponto de explodir. Liz também estava com a cara fechada.

- Petúnia Evans – disse a cavala sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela está paquerando o James? Que absurdo! Quer dizer... Ela me chama de aberração e paquera ele... Ah é, ela não sabe que ele é bruxo... – Vizinhos? Onde vocês moram?

- Aqui na frente. – disse Potter indicando a casa beeeeem maior do que a minha do outro lado da rua. – Você disse Evans? – perguntou interessado.

- Sim. Petúnia Evans.

- Mas então... – disse ele olhando de mim pra ela como se fossemos E.T.s – Você é irmã da ruivinha? E moram aqui na frente!? – perguntou empolgado. O exército de patricinhas olhou pra mim de uma forma ameaçadora, deu até medo...

- Infelizmente... – disse Petúnia com desgosto. Potter a olhou como se fosse louca. – Gente, essa aberra... Quer dizer, essa é minha irmã, Lílian. – parecia estar gostando menos da situação a cada palavra.

- Ah... – disse alguma das garotas fazendo descaso, eu tive que me segurar pra não pular no pescoço da desgraçada.

- Liz! Por que não me disse? – perguntou Potter. Todas olharam para Liz acabando de perceber sua presença ali. - Minha ruivinha bem aqui na frente e você não me disse? – ótimo, agora todas olharam pra mim de novo com cara de assassinas.

- Ah, James, eu não sabia... – respondeu Liz

- Evans. – falei

- O quê? – perguntou uma das metidas

- Não estava falando com você. – expliquei me controlando – Pela milionésima vez, Potter. Pra você, é Evans. – ele apenas riu. As garotas me olharam como se eu fosse louca.

- Olha só quem resolveu voltar do internato! – provocou uma garota com cabelos da mesma cor dos de Liz, só que lisos, falando com Liz que lhe retribuía um olhar assassino.

- O que acontece na minha vida não é da sua conta, Geller. – respondeu Liz sem se alterar. – Vamos, Lil. – disse ela sorrindo para mim – Temos mais o que fazer do que ficar discutindo com garotas fúteis – ela olhou com desprezo para as amigas de Petúnia. Ela se virou e deu um passo a frente...

- Graças a Deus está indo embora. O ar já estava ficando poluído demais. – falou Nathalie em deboche. Liz parou de andar, se virou de volta e veio em nossa direção. Eu achei que ela ia bater nelas.

- Até mais, James. – disse ela abraçando o Potter e lhe dando um beijo demorado no rosto. - Sirius. – ela fez o mesmo com ele. Percebi pela cara das patricinhas que essa era a pior provocação que ela podia ter feito – Olha só, Rossyni! – disse ela apontando para uma morena com mexas rosas e fazendo cara de pânico – Sua unha tá quebrada!

A garota se assustou e começou a olhar as unhas desesperada enquanto eu seguia Liz que gargalhava de costas para o grupo. Saímos do condomínio e começamos a andar por um caminho bonito e cercado de árvores, que eu não vi no dia que cheguei por que estava dormindo, e logo chegamos a uma rua movimentada com lojas dos dois lados onde passamos o resto da tarde conversando besteiras e, claro, paquerando uns gatinhos conhecidos de Liz.

O resto da semana não foi muito interessante, eu saia com Liz, ficava na casa dela, ou ela na minha, as vezes Sirius e Potter saiam com a gente... Esse tipo de coisa. Passou tão rápido que num piscar de olhos chegou o grande dia: sexta feira. Dia do povo chegar!


	4. Almoço Entre Vizinhos

**Capítulo 4 – O almoço entre vizinhos**

Me digam: O que vocês fariam se fossem acordados no meio das férias, com travesseiradas e gritos, às **seis da manhã**... PRA NADA! O que vocês fariam com a infeliz pessoa que te fez isso? E também com a sua mãe que deixou a infeliz pessoa entrar? Bem, não sei vocês, mas eu peguei a Liz, bati repetidas vezes a cabeça dela na parede até que ela ficasse bem tonta e ainda viva, a joguei de lanche pra um bando de dragões famintos.

Ok, ok. É claro que é mentira. Mas bem que ela merecia! E sabem pra que ela me acordou? PRA NADA!! Isso mesmo, N-A-D-A. E ainda me disse que era por que queria dar uma volta na minha companhia, mas eu tenho c-e-r-t-e-z-a de que isso é mentira, que aí tem coisa e que se isso não tiver algo a ver com Sirius e Potter eu mesma me jogo pra os dragões que citei acima. Mas tudo bem, depois que me acordam nunca consigo dormir de novo, então, tomei meu banho e me vesti enquanto Liz me esperava no quarto. Quando saí do banheiro ela olhava perplexa para todo o quarto.

- Ham... Liz?

- Oi. – respondeu ela "acordando".

- Algo errado?

- Não... É só que... Como você consegue, Lil?

- O quê? – perguntei me olhando no espelho e ajeitando o cabelo.

- Isso! – olhei pra ela. Estava sentada na minha cama olhando pra o quarto muito admirada não sei com o que e com os braços abertos pra me mostrar algo (pelo jeito dela, impressionante) que eu não também não sabia o que era.

- Liz, você não está fazendo sentido... – disse com a mão na testa dela, vai ela tava delirando...

- Não estou, não, olha só pra isso! – disse ela olhando todo o quarto. Ok, agora estou me preocupando de verdade.

- Pára, Liz! Quer dizer logo o que é tão impressionante? – e estava impaciente também.

- Bem, é que eu vim aqui pela última vez faz quatro dias e está tudo do mesmo jeito. – respondeu, ainda não entendi... Será que sou lerda ou ela que é louca mesmo? Apenas levantei a sobrancelha esquerda e ela continuou – Como você consegue deixar tudo perfeitamente arrumado por mais de dois dias?

Ahhhh, agora caiu a ficha. Seguinte, eu acho que não falei a vocês, mas eu estive no quarto da Liz algumas vezes essa semana e... Pelas barbas de Merlin! O que é aquilo? Eu não comentei nada com a Liz, achei que não seria educado, mas que zorra! Só tem um jeito de explicar a bagunça, é simplesmente todo tipo de coisa pra todo lado. Nada tem lugar certo ou errado. E o mais estranho, é que ela achava sem nenhum problema tudo o que queria. Mas, deixando de lado o quarto de Liz...

- Prática. – respondi – E aí, vamos tomar café?

Descemos as escadas, comemos, fomos dar a voltinha (suposto motivo da interrupção do meu precioso sono) e não deu outra, cinco minutos depois que começamos a andar nos deparamos com Sirius, Potter e...

- Remo! – chamei correndo para lhe dar um abraço. – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Bom dia pra você também, Evans. – disse Sirius num tom irônico.

- Bom dia, Black... – respondi – E Potter – completei antes que ele falasse algo também.

- BOM DIA, GENTE! – gritou Liz me assustando e abraçando os três marotos de uma vez só e quase derrubando todos.

- Bom dia, Liz. – responderam.

- E então, Remo, o que faz por aqui tão cedo? – perguntei novamente.

- Eu cheguei ontem a noite, estávamos indo para o parque aqui perto, sabe, caminhar um pouco – respondeu.

- Legal! Podemos ir junto? – perguntou Liz. Agora sei por que fui acordada tão cedo pra dar uma voltinha...

- Claro. – respondeu Potter.

- Ótimo! – disse Liz agarrando o braço de Sirius com o seu próprio e o de Remo com o outro, de modo a ficar com um de cada lado, e saiu puxando os dois na frente deixando Potter e eu para trás. Mas parou depois de alguns passos e nos olhou – Vocês não vêm?

- E eu tenho outra escolha... – falei pra mim mesma enquanto seguia os três.

Chegamos ao parque e eu estava totalmente entediada, quer dizer, Liz, Sirius e Remo iam a frente conversando animadamente enquanto eu ia atrás com o Potter que permaneceu calado todo o percurso e continuava calado agora que andávamos pelo parque. Por que esse idiota não fala comigo? _Pensei que não quisesse que ele falasse..._ E lá vem você de novo! Quer parar de me contestar? _Ok, mas você é indecisa demais._ Como assim "indecisa demais"? _Como assim? Vejamos, que tal aquela vez em que ele estava te ignorando e você quase... _Tá bom, chega, já entendi. Mas eu não vou puxar assunto.

E um minuto e meio depois...

- E então, Potter, você sempre morou aqui? – perguntei do nada. Aquele maldito silêncio estava me matando, Liz estava andando cada vez mais rápido com os outros dois e o retardado do Potter continuava calado. Não consegui me conter.

- É, desde pequeno. – respondeu sem nem olhar pra mim. Esse idiota continua me ignorando!

- Potter, por que isso? – perguntei sem conseguir me conter outra vez.

- Isso?

- É, isso! Você está desse jeito comigo, frio, me ignorando. Por que isso? – falei quase gritando. Quem ele pensa que é pra me ignorar?

- Achei que fosse isso que você queria. – ele respondeu de um jeito seco e ainda sem me olhar.

- ... – fiquei totalmente sem resposta para isso. E eu realmente não acredito que estava reclamando para o Potter que ele está me ignorando. Isso é o fundo do poço! – E desde quando você me ouve? – perguntei de um jeito que dava a entender que eu estava enlouquecendo com isso. É por isso que dizem: o fundo do poço é sempre mais fundo.

- Não estou te entendendo, Evans. – finalmente ele olhou pra mim. Mas eu não gostei. Ele me olhou estranho, parece estar pensando que eu enlouqueci.

- O que você não está entendendo? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Se eu tento conversar com você, diz que não quer papo comigo. Se eu não converso com você, reclama também. O que você quer, afinal? – perguntou impaciente. Ops, fiquei sem resposta de novo.

- Eu não sei... – murmurei pra mim mesma.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Não, nada.

- Vamos logo, eles já estão quase sumindo de vista. – pelo menos dessa vez ele falou um pouco mais doce.

E eu que achei que ele ia começar a falar comigo... Sabe o que ele fez? Saiu andando na frente, alcançou os três, praticamente arrancou o Remo do braço da Liz, botou ele pra trás pra ficar comigo e seguiu com os outros dois. Que cara de pau! Quem ele pensa que é pra ignorar minha companhia? Quem ele pensa que é pra me deixar aqui atrás sozinha com cara boba? Potter, você me paga! Quer saber? Quer saber mesmo? EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ! O Reminho está aqui comigo agora e ele é uma companhia muito mais agradável! Humf.

- E aí, Lil, curtinho a casa nova? – perguntou Remo.

- É, é bem legal. Tirando meu vizinho da frente... – Remo revirou os olhos e riu. – Qual é a graça?

- Você, Lil.

- Por quê?

- Essa sua implicância com James... Você não suporta mesmo ficar perto dele sem se irritar não é?

- É difícil. Ele é irritante! Fica me chamando pra sair e dizendo que me ama... – desabafei. Adoro conversar com o Reminho, ele é super fofo e me escuta caladinho, sem me interromper pra nada. – E o pior é que eu sei que tudo mentira. – completei.

- Como você tem certeza que é mentira?

- Eu tenho, Remo, você sabe que é. Se fosse como ele diz, ele não sairia com uma garota diferente a cada dois dias.

- Mas ele não faz mais isso, Lily, e você sabe.

- É, tá certo... E eu sou garota mais linda de Hogwarts.

- O Pontas sempre diz isso. – disse Remo rindo.

- É, muito engraçado, Sr. Lupin. Como se ele não dissesse isso só pra sair comigo...

- Se você o desse uma chance, Lily, veria que ele gosta mesmo de você.

- Ah, Remo, você diz isso só porque é amigo dele. Claro que vai defender.

- Você está se esquecendo que eu sou seu amigo também, Lil, que eu não quero que você se machuque e que eu não apoiaria o James se ele quisesse apenas se divertir. Está cansada de ouvir ele te dizer que é especial.

- Mas ele diz isso pra todas! – falei quase gritando, por que o Remo está defendendo tanto o Potter. Ele nunca se meteu nesse assunto. – Então eu serei mais uma especial?

- Aiai, Lil, essa sua cabecinha dura ainda vai te trazer grandes problemas. – disse Remo revirando os olhos. Oh yeah! Venci!! 1 x 0 pra mim.

Mais à frente, Potter, Liz e Sirius conversavam concentrados e com as cabeça muito juntas. Depois de mais um tempinho andando resolvemos voltar pra casa, afinal, já eram oito horas e Alice e Alex estavam pra chegar às nove. Voltamos todos juntos conversando bastante e (não me agradou nada) combinando alguns passeios juntos.

Chegamos no condomínio e ficamos todos na porta da minha casa esperando Alice e Alex chegarem. Minha mãe veio me dizer que convidou os vizinhos para almoçar. Isso é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, Liz vai almoçar aqui, mas o Potter também e a Lucy, uma das pattys amiga da Petúnia. É, tá mais pra ruim do que pra bom... Mas deixa isso pra lá, estou vendo um carro no começo da rua, devem ser as garotas chegando.

- Uau! Transferiram a torre da Grifinória pra cá? – perguntou Alice descendo do carro e vendo todos juntos.

- Alice! – abracei ela. Mesmo com pouco tempo que não a vejo, estava com saudades. – Alex!

- Hey, o que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Alex estranhando tanta gente.

- Eu moro aqui. – foi uma cena engraçada de se ver. Potter, Sirius e Liz responderam ao mesmo tempo. Liz apontando pra a casa ao lado e Sirius e Potter pra o outro lado da rua.

- Estou de passagem. – disse Remo, vendo que Alex o olhava como se perguntasse onde ficava a casa dele.

- E cadê o Peter? Só falta ele aqui. – perguntou Alice.

- Ele não pode vir essa semana, só chega na terça. – respondeu Sirius.

- Então, vamos entrar? – perguntei apontando a minha casa com os polegares.

- Claro. – disseram Alex e Alice pegando as malas e entrando no jardim.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntou Liz aos garotos que não tinham se movido.

- Não. – disse Sirius. – Nós temos... algumas coisas pra fazer. – completou olhando para os outros dois. Percebi que era mentira mas deixei de lado.

- Então nos vemos no almoço. – disse – Até mais.

- Até – o único que respondeu foi Ja... Potter.

Mostrei a casa pra as meninas e depois o quarto onde elas iam dormir. A casa só tinha um quarto de hóspede, então ficaram as duas lá. O que elas acharam até melhor. Ficamos fofocando no quarto delas. Alex estava muito animada com o fato de que Remo estava bem ali na frente, mas isso não ia fazer diferença por que os dois são tímidos demais pra tomar qualquer atitude. Alice estava nos contando que passou a semana com Frank, ela parecia estar se segurando pra não falar demais... Suspeito, muito suspeito. Eu e Liz dissemos a elas todos os nossos planos para as férias. Elas adoraram, principalmente a parte da praia. Mas nossa fofoca não durou muito tempo, eu tive que ir ajudar minha mãe com o almoço, Liz foi pra casa trocar de roupa, Alice desfazer as malas e Alex tinha que escolher uma roupa pra chamar a atenção de certo maroto.

Eu tive que ajudar minha mãe sozinha, já que a Petúnia estava "muito ocupada" fazendo as unhas, ela quase enlouqueceu quando soube que os Potter iriam almoçar aqui em casa, saiu correndo e disse que precisava se arrumar... Fala sério, ainda faltam uma hora e meia pro almoço! Eu suspeito que ela esteja paquerando o Potter, imagina só se ela descobre que ele é (usando as palavras dela) uma aberração. Vai ser uma grande decepção... Talvez eu diga a ela, sabe, deixo escapar, assim sem querer... Mas só pra estragar a festa dela, nada a ver com o Potter.

O bom de quando se tem visitas, é que minha mãe faz aquelas comidas deliciosas que geralmente ela não faz por que são complicadas, sujam um monte de coisas e por isso ela só faz em festas e ocasiões especiais. O ruim, é que ela me vem com um milhão de regras de etiqueta. Não aquelas regras básicas, com essas eu não tenho problemas, mas sabe aquelas bem chatinhas que dizem respeito à arrumação da mesa e outro monte de bobagens? Ela adora isso, eu odeio, mas ela me mandou arrumar a mesa e agora estou completamente perdida. Disse que quer tudo como manda a etiqueta, ou seja, garfos, facas, colheres, pratos, taças, guardanapos e todo o resto. Tudo isso tem um lugarzinho especial, o prato tem que estar rente a borda da mesa e com os desenhos virados para a pessoa que vai sentar, as facas com a lamina virada para o prato e blá blá blá... Quem no mundo vai olhar se a faca está virada para o prato? Eles deveriam se importar com a comida, certo? Mas já que mamãe quer, Lily faz. Vamos lá, virão treze pessoas aqui, ainda bem que minha mãe adora mesas enormes, mas isso é mal, muito mal, isso significa que eu vou ter que fazer aquela arrumação fresca treze vezes e alguém está tocando a campainha.

- Lily, atenda a porta. – gritou mamãe de dentro da cozinha.

- Estou cheia de pratos nas mãos, mande a Petúnia! – respondi. Mas minha mãe não precisou chamar, Petúnia veio descendo as escadas correndo para abrir a porta para a sua amiguinha, Lucy. Não é um pouco cedo pra ela chegar?

- É verdade mesmo que Sirius virá também? – ouvi Lucy perguntar ansiosa.

- É sim. Ele, o James e aquele outro que chegou ontem. – respondeu Petúnia dando risadinhas.

- O Remo? A Sam vai enlouquecer quando souber disso, ela ainda não sabe que ele está aqui. E então, vamos nos preparar? – perguntou Lucy.

- Claro! Pro meu quarto. – respondeu Petúnia. Eu pude ouvir as duas subindo as escadas correndo.

Então esse foi o motivo de Lucy estar aqui tão cedo, se arrumar toda pra chamar a atenção se Sirius e ajudar Petúnia chamar a do Potter. Elas não têm nada melhor pra fazer não? Se fossem garotos que valessem a pena, mas Sirius e Potter? E tem a tal Sam que pelo que entendi está de olho no Remo. Graças a Merlin ela não vem pra almoçar também, ou Alex ia se encolher tanto que se tornaria invisível, do jeito que aquela é tímida quando se trata do Remo...

Finalmente! Depois de trinta minutos a mesa está pronta. Modéstia a parte, ficou uma obra de arte. E já que minha mãe não precisa de mais nadinha, eu vou pro meu banho de quarenta minutos.

E quarenta e seis minutos depois...

Ops, demorei de mais no banho. Agora eu só tenho quatorze minutos pra me arrumar. Mas e daí? É só um almoço de vizinhos sem nenhum motivo especial, eu não tenho que estar grande coisa. Então me decidi por uma calça jeans normal com uma regata branca e sandália baixa. Penteei meu cabelo e ia descendo as escadas bem na hora que minha mãe tinha combinado pra estar todo mundo pronto, mas eu parei no meio da escada quando vi as meninas lá embaixo e vim correndo pra cima de novo. Ok, eu disse que não precisava estar grande coisa, mas não dá pra ficar do lado delas sem parecer uma favelada. E eu não estou exagerando, estavam todas bastante arrumadas, maquiadas e penteadas descentemente, enquanto eu peguei a primeira roupa que vi, passei o pente no cabelo e desci. E isso não pode ficar assim, não pode mesmo.

Voltei pro meu quarto, abri o guarda roupa e comecei a provar umas roupas e cinco minutos depois tinha uma pilha enorme de roupa em cima da minha cama e minha mãe estava me mandando descer por que os Potter haviam chegado. Não demorei muito mais pra achar uma roupa descente e que estivesse à altura (um vestido azul escuro de alça, meio decotado, soltinho que vai até o joelho com uma sandália preta de salto baixo). Mas eu ainda tinha um pequeno problema, meu cabelo. Tá certo que eu adoro meu cabelo, mas eu não queria ficar pra trás já que tava todo mundo arrumado. Achei que seria bom cachear eles, sempre ficar ótimo cacheado e eu sei um feitiço ótimo pra isso... Mas, eu estou fora de Hogwarts e ainda não tenho dezessete anos então, vou ter que roubar o babyliz da Petúnia.

Depois de trinta minutos e seis chamadas da minha mãe eu estava pronta, ruiva e linda com meus cabelos cacheados. Devo dizer que a minha entrada na sala foi espetacular, afinal tava todo mundo me esperando, né? Os Potter, Sirius, Remo, Liz e o pai, Lucy com os pais também, meus pais, Petúnia e um garoto (lindo) loiro de olhos azul piscina que eu não sei de onde saiu. Ficou todo mundo me olhando quando eu entrei na sala, me incomodou um pouco, não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, mas até que eu gostei.

- Finalmente, Lily. – disse minha mãe cortando meu barato. ¬¬

- Ah, mãe, eu só tava dando uns toques finais... – falei enquanto andava pra perto de Liz, que estava a mais simples de todas e não parecia se importar com isso.

- Não precisava se produzir toda só por minha causa, Evans. – Potter sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- No dia que eu me produzir toda por sua causa, Potter, pode me colocar uma camisa de força.

- Aposto que vai continuar linda. – disse ele ainda em voz baixa. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir, não que eu tenha gostado, mas qual é a mulher que não adora um elogio desses?

- Acho que já podemos começar o almoço agora. Por aqui, por favor. – disse minha mãe indicando a todos o caminho para a sala de jantar.

Enquanto todos seguiam minha mãe, o garoto que eu não conhecia veio até mim.

- Oi, nós não nos conhecemos ainda. – disse ele sorrindo pra mim – Eu sou Ryan Baker, irmão da Lucy.

- Ah... Oi – idiota, eu sei, mas estava surpresa dele ter vindo falar comigo – Eu sou Lílian, mas pode chamar de Lily. – Olha só! O vizinho gato e gentil que eu estava esperando.

Depois de devidamente apresentados, seguimos para a sala de jantar com os outros. Ryan era um perfeito cavalheiro e puxou a cadeira pra eu me sentar, Potter o fuzilava com os olhos do outro lado da mesa. A mesa estava organizada assim: começando da ponta (onde estava meu pai) e indo pra a direita estavam: Minha mãe, Jane Potter, Laila Baker, Petúnia, Potter, Sirius, Lucy e Alice. Já do outro lado da mesa, na mesma direção, estavam: Arnold Potter, Peter Baker, André Costa, Eu, Ryan, Liz, Remo e Alex.

Estava um almoço animado, todos conversávamos muito, a comida estava ótima, Petúnia se jogava pra cima de James, eu estava aborrecida não sei com o quê, Lucy dava em cima de Sirius que respondia com sorrisos e também jogava charme pra ela, Liz não estava (ou fingia) nem aí pra isso enquanto conversava com Alice, Alex e Remo conversavam como sempre e Ryan ficava puxando assunto comigo, ele até que é um cara legal. É super gentil, inteligente, bonito e me faz elogios discretos de vez em quando. Perfeito, né? E ainda por cima é meu vizinho. Tem como ficar melhor? Ele estava me contando sobre a escola onde ele estuda em Londres, eu já ouvi falar dessa escola, dizem que lá o pessoal é super estudioso, isso é bom, agora estou vendo que valeu a pena fazer a entrada triunfal.

Potter ficou me lançando olhares furiosos o almoço inteiro. Será que ele não se toca? Por que ele não dá atenção pra a minha irmã que quer tanto isso? Ah é, a Petúnia é uma chata, não tem como prestar atenção nela. Quer saber o que eu vou fazer? Vou parar de olhar pra ele e concentrar toda a minha atenção nesse garoto maravilhoso ao meu lado.

- Você vai passar as férias todas aqui na cidade, Lily? – perguntou Ryan

- Bem, a maior parte, estou combinando de ir à praia com as garotas, mas não é nada certo. – respondi.

- Ah... É que... Não me leve a mal... Eu não quero parecer apressado, sabe, acabamos de nos conhecer... Mas será que você aceitaria sair comigo qualquer dia desses? – perguntou ele me olhando tímido. Eu achei fofo o jeito que ele pediu, eu não costumo sair com garotos que acabei de conhecer, mas ele foi tão fofo que...

- Claro, por que não? – respondi sorrindo timidamente. Eu queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas fui interrompida pelos tossidos de Liz ao meu lado.

Aparentemente ela se engasgou com o suco, pois ainda estava segurando o copo quando eu me virei para ajudar. Ela colocou o copo na mesa ainda tossindo.

- Tudo bem gente, eu só me engasguei. – disse ela esticando o braço para pegar um guardanapo. Lucy e Petúnia prendiam o riso, me lembrem de bater nessas duas.

Mas a cena de Liz não acabou por aí, ela derrubou o copo em cima de si mesma, foi impressão minha ou isso foi proposital?

- Ah, minha nossa, me desculpem. – isso me soou um pouco falso...

- Não tem problema querida, acontece com todo mundo. – disse minha mãe. Mas isso é mentira, eu sei que por dentro ela estava louca pra matar a Liz por ter sujado a sua melhor toalha de mesa e o chão impecável. – Lily, ajude ela a se limpar.

- Ok. Vamos, Liz- chamei me levantando. Eu não pude deixar de notar que ela deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e depois lançou um olhar significativo ao Potter e me seguiu.

Fomos até meu quaro, eu ia emprestar uma roupa a ela já que usamos o mesmo número. Mas do mesmo jeito que eu percebi a intenção de me acordar às seis da manhã, também percebi que isso foi proposital, até mesmo por que a desastrada dessa história sou eu.

- Pode ir falando. – disse quando chegamos ao meu quarto e fechei a porta.

- O que você tinha na cabeça quando aceitou sair com o Baker? – perguntou ela, percebi que estava segurando pra não gritar.

- Inteligência, Liz, ele é um cara legal.

- Ah, é claro... Muito legal. – disse ela cruzando os braços.

- É sim, e você não deveria estar ouvindo a minha conversa.

- Lily, presta atenção. Eu conheço o Ryan desde que cheguei aqui, ele não é legal, ele é...

- Pára, Liz! Eu conversei com ele um bom tempo, é claro que ele é legal, é gentil, é responsável...

- Mas ele acabou de te conhecer e já pediu pra sair contigo! – falou ela mais uma vez se controlando pra não gritar – Isso não é sinal de galinhagem?

- Não, eu sei que ele não é assim. Ele não teria sido tão cuidadoso se fosse desse jeito, e...

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Lily! Você parece até uma garotinha ingênua falando desse jeito.

- Olha, Liz, eu sei o que estou...

- Não, não sabe! Lily, e o James?

- Eu não devo nada ao Potter! Ele não passa de um legume insensível que não se importa com os sentimentos dos outros.

- Não é verdade, voc...

- Agora estou entendendo.

- O quê?

- O problema não é eu sair com o Ryan. É o fato de eu sair com um garoto que não é o Potter. Está protegendo seu amiguinho, não quer que ele se decepcione por haver uma garota que ele não conseguiu "pegar", não é mesmo?

- O QUÊ?! – dessa vez ela não conseguiu conter o grito. Mas baixou a voz logo em seguida. – Lílian Evans, você ficou louca? Tinha alguma coisa no seu suco? – ela me olhava com uma mistura de raiva e tristeza. Eu sei o que ela estava pensando. O que eu disse foi egoísta e ela não é assim.

- Me desculpa – falei baixando a cabeça e me sentando na cama. – eu sei que o que disse foi péssimo e que você não é desse jeito...

- Não, Lil, olha, a culpa foi minha, eu não devia interferir desse jeito. – disse ela sentando ao meu lado.

- Mas eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas... É que ele é o primeiro cara legal que eu conheço em muito tempo.

- Eu entendo. – disse ela – Mas toma cuidado, tá?

- Tá bom. – respondi. A gente se olhou sorrindo e ia se abraçar, mas ela parou no meio do caminho.

- Eu acho que isso não é uma boa idéia... – disse rindo e apontando para as próprias roupas.

- Ah é, deixa eu te ajudar com isso. – disse rindo também e fui pegar uma roupa pra ela.

Quando descemos, o almoço já havia acabado e estavam todos no jardim desfrutando do maravilhoso pavê da minha mãe. Eu fui me juntar ao Ryan de novo e Liz foi se juntar Alice, Remo e Alex.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa lá em cima? Pensei ter ouvido um grito. – perguntou Ryan quando fui me juntar a ele.

- Não, nada de mais. – eu não ia mesmo contar a ele que briguei com a Liz.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

A uns cinco metros de Lily e Ryan...

Enquanto Petúnia falava sem parar e James fingia prestar atenção, Liz pensava em como diria a James sobre o encontro de Lily, ela sabia que ele ia ficar furioso. Ela estava indo em direção a Remo, Alex e Alice, não agüentaria ficar olhando Petúnia e Lucy se jogando pra cima de James e Sirius. Mas ela não pôde chegar onde queria, pois uma mão segurou seu pulso quando ela estava passando por James.

- Eu sei que aquele suco na sua roupa foi proposital, o que aconteceu? – perguntou ele pelo canto da boca para que Petúnia não percebesse.

- Depois eu te conto, James. Agora não dá. – respondeu Liz.

- Eu também ouvi o grito. – insistiu James.

- Tive uma pequena discussão com Lily, já disse que depois te conto. – respondeu Liz pelo canto da boca.

Ela ia mais uma vez em direção a Remo, Alex e... Hey! Cadê Alice? E Liz sentiu outra mão agarrando seu punho e a puxando para longe do todos.

- Pode contar tudinho! – falou Alice quando achou que não estavam sendo ouvidas.

- Tudinho? O quê? – Liz tentou, em vão, parecer inocente.

- Eu sei que estava fingindo sobre o suco. Conta logo o que aconteceu pra você querer tirar a Lily da mesa do nada.

- Por Merlin! Preciso melhorar minhas encenações...

- Não enrola, Liz.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu conto... – disse Liz revirando os olhos. – Bem, eu estava bebendo o meu suquinho na maior tranqü...

- Eu quero saber sobre a discussão, não sobre o seu suco! – falou Alice já perdendo a paciência.

- Vai me deixar contar ou vai ficar me interrompendo? – perguntou Liz, ela odeia que fiquem interrompendo. – Bem, enquanto eu tomava meu suco, estava com os ouvidos na conversa de Lily e Ryan. Ryan convidou Lily pra sair...

- E...

- E ela aceitou.

- O QUÊ? – mas não foi só a voz de Alice que gritou. James havia se aproximado para ouvir a conversa das duas e agora todos no jardim olhavam para eles três.

- Não liguem, gente, foi só uma fofoca entre amigos... – explicou Liz sorrindo amarelo para todos. Todo mundo aceitou a desculpa, menos Lily, ela tinha certeza que isso tinha haver com ela.

- Conta essa história direito. – pediu James baixando a voz.

- Bem, Lily aceitou o convite e eu tinha que falar com ela urgente e derrubei o suco em mim mesma por que supus que ela ia ajudar me limpar.

- E por que vocês discutiram? – perguntou Alice.

- Por que eu tentei dizer a ela que o Ryan não presta, mas ela não me ouviu, pensou que eu só estava defendendo o James.

- Mas ele não presta mesmo ou você estava realmente defendendo o James? – perguntou Alice desconfiada.

- Ele é um canalha idiota. – resmungou James. Alice o olhou sem saber se acreditava ou não.

- Ele está certo. – confirmou Liz.

- James, – chamou Petúnia – aqui está a água que você me pediu. – completou ela olhando feio para Alice e eu e dando um copo de água para James. – E, por favor, me conte mais histórias sobre a sua escola, eu estava me divertindo tanto...

Alice e Liz abafavam as risadas enquanto assistiam Petúnia arrastar James pra longe delas.

- Vem – chamou Alice – vamos voltar pra Remo e Alex.

- Vai você, eu não vou estragar o clima... – respondeu Liz olhando os dois e sorrindo marotamente.

Elas não sabiam (ainda) o que estava acontecendo lá, mas estavam vendo uma Alex risonha e corada olhar para o lado e um Remo, também corado, sorrindo bobamente e olhando para ela.

- Eles ficam tão fofos juntos... – disse Alice se apoiando no ombro de Liz. – A gente bem que podia dar um empurrãozinho... O que você acha?

- Boa idéia. – disse Liz sorrindo, mas não acreditava no que estava escutando. Não era Alice que sempre disse pra não interferir? – Algum plano?

- Ainda não...

- Por que de repente quer ajudar?- perguntou Liz não contendo a curiosidade - Você sempre me impediu de fazer isso.

- Porque estou vendo que se depender desses dois não vai passar de clima. – respondeu Alice como se já estivesse esperando a pergunta.

- E você só percebeu isso agora?

- Não, estava esperando pra ver se rolava naturalmente. – respondeu ainda olhando os dois - É mais romântico... – completou numa voz melosa. – E então, o que vamos fazer?

- Você pergunta pra mim? A idéia foi sua!

- É, mas você é que parecia ter uma agência de encontros. Sempre tinha uma idéia pra juntar alguém, não é, Srtª. Cupido?

- Esse apelido de novo não, pelo amor de Merlin.

- Então me ajuda!

- Eu vou ajudar, mas você precisa ter paciência, eu perdi meus poderes por falta de prática... – falou Liz fingindo tristeza – E a culpa é sua!

- Minha? Por quê?

- Porque você não me deixava ajudar as pessoas.

- Eu deixaria se elas te pedissem essa ajuda.

- Não estou vendo Alex me pedir ajuda e ninguém nunca reclamou dos meus empurrões. – disse Liz fechando a cara. Ela estava só fingindo estar irritada, coisa de criança...

- Mas eu estou pedindo sua ajuda agora. Vai ajudar? – perguntou Alice. Liz a olhou parecendo pensar e logo depois abrindo um sorriso.

- Parabéns, Srtª. Lendynner, acaba de contratar os serviços de uma profissional. – respondeu Liz passando a mão nos cabelos de jeito que lembrou James.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Voltando para Lily e Ryan...

- E você, onde estuda? – perguntou Ryan. Essa é uma pergunta que eu odeio responder. Nunca sei o que falar.

- Ham... Você nunca deve ter ouvido falar da minha escola. É numa cidade bem longe daqui e é uma escola bem pequena... – preciso mesmo aprender a mentir melhor.

- Me diz o nome. – e agora?

- Hogwarts.

- Hogwarts? Já ouvi esse nome... – disse Ryan. – Você estuda com James e Sirius?

- É, estudo. – pelo menos estudar com aqueles dois me serviu pra alguma coisa.

Ficamos calados durante algum tempo.

- Quando você vai estar livre? – perguntou ele de repente.

- Hã?

- Pra a gente sair, quando você vai estar livre?

- Que tal na sexta?

- Tão longe... – disse ele parecendo um pouco triste. Que fofo gente! - Está marcado então.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntei. Não vou sair com um cara que mal conheço sem saber onde ele quer me levar né?

- Só andar um pouco pela cidade. – respondeu ele dando um sorriso do tipo : eu tenho 32 dentes. Parece o Potter.

- Ryan, Lucy. Vamos. – chamou a Srª. Baker.

- Até sexta, Lily. Disse ele se aproximando e me dando um beijo na bochecha – Não vai se arrepender. – disse no meu ouvido e se afastou sorrindo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Do outro lado do jardim...

**(N/A: Trilha sonora desta parte: Iris – Goo Goo Dolls)**

Alex e Remo conversavam Merlin sabe o quê, Alice e Liz falavam sobre futilidades com Sirius e Petúnia tentava por tudo chamar a atenção do nosso maroto mais apaixonado, James acompanhava Ryan com um olhar assassino. _Como ele se atreve a convidar a __minha__ Lily pra sair?_ Pensava James, ele estava triste, por mais que não deixasse transparecer. A notícia de que Lily aceitou o convite de Ryan ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Como ela podia ter aceito o convite de um cara que acabou de conhecer e nem ao menos pensar antes de recusar os dele? Liz disse que estava indo tudo bem, então por que ela estava aceitando convite de outros? Ele não agüentava mais, não acreditava, ele precisava ouvir dela, mas estava com medo do que iria ouvir. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era que Liz lhe dissesse que estava mentindo, que foi uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto e que Lily na verdade queria sair com ele. Bem, essa última parte é querer de mais. Mas sonhar não paga, né? _E se não for mentira?_ Ele não conseguia parar de pensar. _E se Lily se apaixonar por ele? E se ela nunca mais olhar pra mim?_ Ele não suportaria. James não agüentava mais ficar ali. Estava vendo ela conversar com as amigas agora. Ela estava tão feliz. Será por causa do encontro? O coração dele apertava só de pensar nisso. _Chega! Não agüento mais ficar aqui._ Pensou.

- Desculpe, Srtª. Evans... – começou ele, mas Petúnia o interrompeu.

- Me chame de Petty. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Petty, - repetiu ele – me desculpe, eu realmente não estou me sentindo muito bem. Eu já vou pra casa. – completou e saiu antes mesmo que Petúnia pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Hey, James, aonde você vai? – perguntou Alice. Mas ele não parou para responder, nem se quer olhou para a garota.

_(And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think they'd understand, when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am)_

Ele não queria falar com ninguém, só queria ficar sozinho por algum tempo. Queria colocar os pensamentos no lugar, ele não era assim. Nunca se sentiu triste por nenhuma das (muitas) garotas com quem esteve. E agora só por saber que Lily vai sair com outro cara e que está empolgada com isso ele sente o seu mundo desabar. _Eu não sou assim! Não posso ficar assim por causa de uma garota._ Pensava James. No fundo ele sabia que estava assim por que Lily não era só uma garota, ela era a garota.

Não foi pra casa, pois sabia que lá alguém iria atrás dele saber o que houve e não era isso que ele precisava agora. Queria ficar sozinho. Lily já tinha saído com outros caras antes, mas agora era diferente. Agora ele a amava com todas as suas forças, agora que já admitia que o que sentia era mais que uma atração, algo que ele jamais sentiu por nenhuma outra garota.

Ele andou pelas ruas sem se importar aonde seus pés o estavam levando e se sentou numa praça distante do condomínio. Andar sempre o ajudou a se acalmar. Mas ainda não bastava, ele tinha que falar com ela, tinha que perguntar, que dizer a ela o que sentia... _E se ela não acreditar outra vez?_ Pensava. _Mas eu tenho que tentar. Não posso deixar que ele se aproxime da minha Lil..._

_(I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am, I just want you to know who I am…)_


	5. Jameu e Lilyeta

**Capítulo 5 – Jameu e Lilyeta.**

**(N/A: Narração feita do ponto de vista de James)**

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquele banco, só sei que quando me dei conta já estava escuro. Voltei pra casa ainda pensando no que eu diria a Lily. Por que eu vou falar com ela, o problema é: Como? Ela não vai aceitar sair comigo, até por que ela já vai sair com o Ryan. Me dá vontade espancar aquele idiota, só dele ter tido o atrevimento de olhar pra a minha Lily, se estivéssemos em Hogwarts ele já teria levado uma boa azaração (foi isso que fiz com todos que pretendiam chamá-la pra sair), mas estamos fora de Hogwarts, falta um mês pra o meu aniversário de dezessete e ele é um trouxa. Ou seja, eu não posso azará-lo.

Quase chegando em casa e não tenho a mínima idéia do que e nem como vou falar, mas ela vai ter que saber o que eu estou sentindo nem que eu tenha que escrever nas estrelas!

Entrei em casa, falei a meus pais que tinha marcado de encontrar um amigo e fui pra o meu quarto onde Sirius estava me esperando.

- O que aconteceu, cara? Você saiu daquele jeito, até a Lily perguntou por você. – Sirius me perguntou assim que eu entrei no quarto. Ele disse que Lily perguntou por mim?

- Lily perguntou por mim? – perguntei anda sem acreditar.

- É, ela perguntou onde você foi e por que não falou com ninguém antes de sair. – respondeu Sirius. – E ai, onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

- Naquela praça depois do centro. – respondi agradecendo que ele tivesse esquecido o motivo.

- Aquela da cueca? – perguntou Sirius.

- É – respondi.

Bem, ele se referiu a essa praça como "a da cueca" por que uma vez estávamos voltando de uma festa a pé e a gente tinha bebido um pouco e... Bem, achamos que seria uma boa idéia colocar nossas cuecas nas cabeças de duas estátuas que tem no meio da praça.

- E você ficou esse tempo todo lá fazendo o quê? – percebi pelo olhar pervertido de Sirius que ele estava pensando em bobagens.

- Não é nada disso. – respondi fazendo ele rir. – Eu estava só pensando.

- Pensando em quê? Não dava pra fazer isso aqui? – ele ainda não sabe que eu sinto mais que uma atração pela Lily, não admiti pra ninguém a ninguém.

- É que eu não queria ninguém me enchendo. – respondi rindo para Sirius. Eu fazia isso sempre quando não queria que ele fizesse mais perguntas.

- Você soube que a Lily vai sair com o Baker? – nunca funcionou.

- Soube. – respondi tentando, porém sem sucesso, parecer indiferente a isso.

- É por isso que saiu daquele jeito. – não foi uma pergunta, não preciso responder.

Sirius viu que eu não estava mesmo a fim de falar disso e resolveu mudar de assunto.

- A Liz chamou todo mundo pra ver um filme na casa dela, essas coisas de trouxa... Vou pra lá agora, você vem? – perguntou.

- Quê? – não estava prestando atenção, só ouvi a última parte. – Ah, sim, vou sim. – mas se eu não dissesse que ia, Sirius insistiria no assunto, ele é irritante as vezes. – Mas vai na frente, eu ainda tenho que tomar um banho. – eu precisava mesmo, mas isso era só uma desculpa, eu não pretendia aparecer onde quer que fosse.

- Tá legal, vê se não demora tanto. – disse ele saindo do quarto.

Fui tomar banho e em estava pronto dez minutos depois, eu havia mudado de idéia, queria sair, ficar trancado em casa não vai resolver. Só que eu não sei pra onde Sirius foi. Eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde ele possa estar, não escutei mesmo pra onde ele me chamou. _Preciso arrumar qualquer outra coisa pra fazer. _Não dá pra ficar aqui sem fazer nada ou aquela história vai voltar a minha cabeça. Observei o quarto a procura de uma distração e meus olhos pousaram no violão que ganhei verão passado, até aprendi a tocar, mas esqueci de por na mala e não o levei para Hogwarts, nem me lembrava mais dele.

Peguei o violão e voltei pra a cama pensando em uma música pra cantar enquanto afinava o violão.

- _The lights go out and I can't be saved, tides that I tried to swim against, have brought me down upon my knees, oh I beg, I beg and I plead…_ - cantava tocando, é incrível como a música me distrái – _Singing, come out of the things unsaid, shoot an apple off my head, and a trouble that can't be named, a tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing… __You are…You are…_

Eu toquei mais umas três músicas e quando estava no final da quarta...

- _I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_ – cantava sem perceber que estava sendo observado - _I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight girl it's only you and me._

Me virei ao ouvir o som de palmas na porta. Liz me olhava sorridente.

- Já pensou em seguir carreira musical? – disse ela entrou no quarto ainda sorrindo.

- Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Pouco. – respondeu se sentando ao meu lado – Por que não foi lá em casa?

- Se você acreditar, é por que eu não sabia onde Sirius estava. – respondi.

- Realmente, tá bem difícil de acreditar nisso. – disse ela. – Maaaaas, com os acontecimentos recentes, eu entendo que você não tenha prestado muita atenção no Sirius. – completou. Ela ficou calada, provavelmente esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa, mas como eu não falei, ela continuou. – Está tudo bem James, não se preocupe com esse encontro, a Lily vai odiar.

- Como tem tanta certeza? – perguntei.

- Ah, isso é muito simples... Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que a Lily detesta caras... apressadinhos, certo?

- É sei.

- É por isso que ela vai odiar sair com o Ryan, ele vai tentar agarrar ela na primeira oportunidade. – concluiu.

- Ele que não se atreva... Espera aí, como é que você sabe disso? – perguntei. Ela olhou para o lado corando.

- Me disseram. – respondeu. Isso foi menos convincente que a cena do suco hoje mais cedo.

- Liz, você já saiu com aquele cara?! – perguntei sem conseguir acreditar.

- Tá legal, eu confesso. – disse ela ainda olhando para a parede. – Eu saí sim.

- Eu não acredito!

- Esquece isso, James, estávamos falando de outra coisa. – disse ela fechando a cara – Você ia me dizendo pra o Ryan não se atrever...

- A tentar a agarrar a minha ruivinha! – completei furioso só de pensar. – Liz, você já disse isso pra a Lil?

- Tentei, mas ela me escuta? Não. – respondeu, agora eu me desanimei mesmo - Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Esse encontro pode até nos sair bem útil.

- Algum plano?

- Sim, mas não daria certo... Eu tenho que voltar agora, você vem?

- Não, fica pra a próxima. – eu não queria ir lá olhar pra Lily.

- Ok. – disse ela já saindo do quarto, mas parando na porta. – Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Me manda um disco tá?

- Um o quê? – mas que diabos é disco?

- Esquece. – respondeu Liz rindo e saindo do quarto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Na casa de Liz o filme rolava...

**(N/A: A narração volta para Lily)**

- Que demora, Liz! – falei ao ver Liz entrando na sala com duas caixas grandes.

- É que o telefone não estava funcionando e eu tive que ir até a pizzaria. – respondeu ela.

- Você perdeu metade do filme. – disse Sirius sem tirar os olhos da tv.

- Eu já assisti esse filme... Quem quer pizza com coca? – perguntou Liz enquanto parava o filme pra nos servir.

- Eu! – respondemos todos.

- O que é coca? – perguntou Sirius mesmo depois de já ter aceitado.

- Refrigerante. – respondeu Remo. Mas Sirius continuou com cara de bobo, quer dizer, cara de bobo ele já tem, mas você entendeu!

- Prova, Sirius, você vai gostar, é muito complicado explicar o que é refrigerante pra um bruxo. – disse Alex empurrando na mão de Sirius o copo que Liz havia lhe dado. Sirius olhou com cara de desconfiado para o copo, mas acabou bebendo.

- Isso é bom! Até que os trouxas sabem cozinhar... – disse ele dando mais um gole.

- Hey! – reclamamos Liz e eu.

- Sem ofensas, meninas. – ele se apressou em dizer ao nos ver olhando feio pra ele.

Depois de todos servidos voltamos a ver o filme, que era de comédia. Como quando terminou ainda estava cedo, Liz pegou o outro filme que alugamos, desta vez de terror e que ela ainda não tinha assistido. Na metade do filme, Alex estava totalmente agarrada no Remo (não pensem besteiras, ela estava só com medo e abraçou a pessoa mais próxima), Liz escondia o rosto no braço de Sirius e Eu e Alice sobramos, mas ainda assim abraçadas. Merlin, eu estou com medo!! Alice está apertando meu braço, está ficando dormente.

Eram umas onze horas quando o filme terminou e voltamos para casa. Agora eu estou de camisola no meu quarto, meu braço está doendo por culpa da Alice e eu ainda estou com um pouco de medo do filme.

Eu estava prestes a apagar a luz quando ouvi um barulho na varanda. _Ai todos os santos! O que é isso?_ Olhei do longe, mas não tinha nada. _Deve ter sido impressão..._ _Espera aí, de novo?_ Definitivamente não era impressão, eu acabo de ouvir o barulho de novo. Que Merlin me proteja, eu tenho que ver o que é isso ou não durmo hoje...

Fui andando até a varanda bem devagar, quando cheguei mais perto (de um jeito que dava pra ver toda a varanda) vi que não era nada. Suspirei aliviada. _Você ficou impressionada com o filme Lily, foi só isso._ Mas eu estava enganada. Nem me virei direito e ouvi...

- Lily! – era um grito baixo. Entendem? Como uma pessoa que quer gritar e sussurrar ao mesmo tempo... – Lily! – de novo! Conheço essa voz...

Fui até varanda olhar se era quem eu estava pensando...

-Ái! *%&#$ - xinguei baixinho. Acabei de pisar numa pedrinha pontuda que definitivamente não deveria estar aqui.

- Lily! – chamou mais uma vez. Fui até a borda da varanda e pude ver James lá em baixo com algumas pedras na mão, isso explica tudo.

- O que foi, Potter? Por que está atirando pedras na minha janela a essa hora da noite? – perguntei num tom severo. Mas estava inexplicavelmente feliz de vê-lo ali.

- Eu tinha que falar com você... – respondeu ele olhando para o chão.

- Então diga logo, ora!

- Lily... – começou ele, mas eu interrompi.

- Evans!

- Tá legal... Evans – falou ele virando os olhos – É que... eu tinha que ouvir de você...

- O quê? – perguntei já impaciente.

- Você vai mesmo sair com o Baker? – perguntou ele fazendo uma carinha de cachorro abandonado muito fofa.

- Vou, por quê? – ele murchou ao ouvir isso.

- Mas Li... Evans, você acabou de conhecer ele e já vai aceitando convites, eu te chamo pra sair a anos e você nem pensa!

- O que eu faço da minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta, Potter. E ele não é como você. – respondi. Yeah! Lily 1x0 Potter.

- Claro que não! – rebateu indignado – Lily, o Ba...

- Evans!

- Que seja! O Baker não presta! Se soubesse o que me disseram... – eu interrompi de novo.

- Eu não te perguntei nada, Potter. – rebati. Lily 2x0 Potter. – E vai me dizer que você presta? Você! O Sr. Perfeito Galinha Metido Potter?

- Eu não sou assim! – respondeu irritado, ele estava começando a ficar vermelho. Está me assustando. – Eu sei que já fui, mas eu mudei, Lily. Mudei por você e é a única que não vê isso. – ele estava falando mais calmo. – Lily, por favor, - agora ele falava com um brilho nos olhos que eu nunca tinha visto. – eu só quero o seu bem, não saia com o Baker.

- Eu... – o jeito que ele falou me deixou sem palavras. Admito, Lily 2x1 Potter. Mas eu não posso deixar isso transparecer, certo? – É? Então me dê um bom motivo pra eu acreditar nisso.

- Eu te amo. – respondeu ele calmo e me olhando nos olhos. Fiquei até arrepiada.

- Não minta pra mim, Potter, não se brinca com esse tipo de coisa. – rebati, eu sei que é mentira.

- Mas eu te amo! - disse ele me olhando incrédulo.  
- Boa noite, Potter! – respondi virando as costas e entrando no quarto. Será que era verdade? Não! Claro que não!

- Lily! – eu podia ouvir ele gritando do lado de fora.

- Eu já disse: Boa noite, Potter! Vê se vai dormir! – gritei de volta e apaguei a luz. Ele não voltou a chamar.

Já com a luz apagada, eu o observei voltar pra casa através das cortinas e logo depois me joguei na cama.

- AHHHHHHHHH!! – gritei correndo para ascender a luz, eu me joguei em cima da minha cama, mas já havia alguém lá, que aliás estava gritando também. – Alice! Alex! O que estão fazendo aqui?!

- Que susto, Lily! – disse Alex com a mão no peito me olhando – Por que estava gritando daquele jeito?

- É Lil, quase nos matou do coração. – falou Alice.

- Eu assustei vocês? Alôôôô! Eu me jogo na cama e caio em cima de pessoas que eu não sei quem são, o que estão fazendo aqui e quando entraram no meu quarto e eu que assustei vocês? – falei quase gritando.

- Algum problema, Lily, querida? – ouvi a voz da minha mãe na porta do quarto.

- Não, mamãe, foi só uma brincadeira das meninas, desculpa ter te acordado. – respondi.

- Não tem problema, Lily, boa noite meninas. – disse mamãe e voltou pro seu quarto.

- Boa noite, Sra. Evans. – responderam as duas.

- Então, vão me contar o que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei me deitando na cama com elas.

- A gente veio conversar com você. – respondeu Alex fazendo cara de: Não é óbvio?

- Não era pra estarem dormindo?

- Era. – respondeu Alice – Mas, nós ouvimos barulhos e logo depois uma conversa muito interessante...

- Entre um Jameu apaixonado... – continuou Alex fazendo cara de boba. Eu fechei a cara pra a encenação delas.

- E uma Lilyeta destruidora de corações e cabeça dura. – completou Alice fazendo uma cara dramática.

- Vocês estavam ouvindo minha conversa com o Ja... Potter? – perguntei rindo da encenação delas.

- Ouvimos. – falou Alice. – E resolvemos vir até aqui ter uma conversinha com você, Srtª. Evans.

- Então falem.

- Lily, por que tratou o James tão mal? – perguntou Alex.

- Alex, aquele indivíduo atrevido com o qual eu não tenho nenhuma intimidade veio atirar pedras na minha janela à meia-noite pra me dizer que... – comecei, mas fui interrompida.

- Te ama e que por favor não parta seu coração saindo com outro cara? – completou Alice.

- É... Quer dizer, não! Alice, não foi isso que ele falou, você ouviu muito bem. – retruquei. Elas se olharam e reviraram os olhos.

- Ele falou sim, Lil. – disse Alex como quem explica a uma criança retardada que 1 + 1 = 2 – Ele apenas não usou essas palavras.

- E como foi mesmo que ela respondeu? – perguntou Alice olhando para Alex e fingindo pensar. Essas duas estão começando a me irritar. – Ah é, ela mandou ele ir dormir. – concluiu ironicamente.

- Que simpática, não? – disse Alex.

- Dá pra vocês pararem? – disse irritada. – O que vocês querem, afinal?

- Que você admita que foi grossa sem necessidade, - disse Alex contando nos dedos – peça desculpas ao James pela grosseria...

- E – Alice falou alto interrompendo Alex e me impedindo de responder (eu já estava abrindo a boca) – Desista dessa loucura de sair com o Ryan. – essa última coisa me deixou abobada e eu não respondi imediatamente.

- Ah! – Alex aproveitou que eu não falei nada pra soltar uma de suas gracinhas – Também quero um ovomaltine médio e uma batata grande já que perguntou.

- Ai que graça. – falei – Vocês duas ficaram loucas? Eu até admito que não precisava ser tão grossa, mas qual é gente? É o Potter! Ele não está nem aí pra o que eu falo e eu NÃO VOU pedir desculpas e muito menos desmarcar meu encontro. Isto está decidido e fora de cogitação. – elas me olharam reprovadoras. – E não me olhem assim. Eu já sou bem grandinha pra decidir o que é bom pra mim, relaxem, ok?

- Se você acha... – falou Alice se conformando – Só nos resta mudar de assunto. O que vamos fazer mais tarde?

- Sábado... É dia de clube! – respondi animada – A Liz e o pai dela são sócios de um clube trouxa que não fica tão longe daqui.

- E o que tem pra fazer lá? – perguntou Alice.

- Piscina, vôlei, sol, boliche... Essas coisas. – respondi me ajeitando na cama. Nossa eu estou cansada.

- O que é boliche? – Alice perguntou de novo. Ela vem de família bruxa. Claro que não sabe o que é isso.

- Depois eu te explico, Lice... – falei bocejando - Agora deixa me dormir...

Fechei os olhos e apaguei, mas acabei acordando uma hora e meia depois. Tive um sonho muito estranho, eu estava andando em um lugar estranho com o Potter e de repente um homem em um cavalo me seqüestrava deixando o Potter pra trás correndo atrás de nós. Esquisito, o que o Potter está fazendo nos meus sonhos?

Passei mais uma hora tentando dormir, mas sem ter nenhum sucesso. Isso fica mais difícil quando você tenta não acordar suas duas amigas por estar se revirando, sem falar que me deixa com um espaço bem limitado pra dormir e eu sou muito espaçosa.

_Que droga!_ Pensei me levantando da cama, não consigo mesmo dormir, vou ter que arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer. Fui até a estante procurar um livro e acabei achando o caderno em que eu escrevi alguns pensamentos em Hogwarts, é uma boa hora pra voltar a usá-lo.

**********************************************************************

Sábado, 8 de Julho – 2:15 – Meu quarto

Faz tempo que eu não escrevo aqui, mas hoje eu preciso colocar meus pensamentos no lugar outra vez. Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo comigo. Primeiro eu aceito um convite pra sair de um cara que acabei de conhecer (coisa que eu não faço mesmo esse cara tento todos os atributos positivos do Ryan), depois o Potter vem me chamar na varanda à meia-noite e eu fico feliz por isso (é, admito pra você que fiquei feliz, mas só pra você, afinal, você não fala) e por último, eu também não posso negar que o que ele disse mexeu comigo, quer dizer, eu estou acostumada com um Potter insuportável azarando os garotos que querem sair comigo, me perseguindo por toda a escola, me chamando pra sair a cada segundo e dizendo que gosta de mim no meio de brincadeiras, não com um Potter vindo me procurar tarde da noite com cara de desconsolado e dizendo que me ama completamente sério.

Eu não estava psicologicamente preparada para uma coisa dessas. Ele não parecia estar mentindo, mas eu simplesmente não posso acreditar nisso, é muita loucura. Mesmo com todo mundo me dizendo que ele realmente gosta de mim e que ele mudou por minha causa e tudo mais, eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar, não dá. Pra mim ele continua sendo o bobalhão, abusado e metido Potter. E eu já ia me esquecendo daquele papo louco da Alice e da Alex de querer que eu desmarque o encontro com o Ryan. O mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo ou o quê? Isso é ridículo, simplesmente sem noção. Me diga caderno, por que eu pediria desculpas ao Potter e cancelaria meu encontro com Ryan? Pra dar vitória ao Potter? De jeito nenhum! Agora é que eu vou mesmo sair com ele. E quer saber mais? Eu nunca vou saber se o que falaram é verdade se não sair com ele. Então está decidido, não importa o que aconteça eu vou sair com ele. Não me importa se o Potter vai chorar, entrar em depressão, querer se matar ou qualquer outra coisa, isso está decidido e não volto atrás. Aliás, quem sabe assim ele se toca que eu não quero nada com ele e me esquece de vez.

Caramba, agora me deu um sono...

**********************************************************************

Sábado de manhã, dia de clube. Vai ser um ótimo dia, só eu e as meninas, sol, piscina, alguns gatinhos se der sorte... Já são oito e quinze, o pai da Liz vai passar aqui pra nos levar até lá às nove e essas duas preguiçosas não querem levantar da minha cama.

- Hey! Se vocês não levantarem agora nós vamos nos atrasar! – eu sacudia as duas tentando acordá-las. – Quer saber? Se vocês não levantarem agora, eu vou jogar água fria em cima de vocês.

- Eu duvido. – falou Alex se espreguiçando.

Ótimo, eu não ia mesmo fazer isso, porém, eu odeio quando duvidam de mim. Nunca duvide de mim, isso não é uma boa a coisa a se fazer. Peguei o meu porta lápis na escrivaninha e fui até o banheiro enche-lo de água, voltei pro quarto e tentei fazer elas levantarem pacificamente outra vez.

- Eu estou falando sério, vou jogar água em vocês. – falei num tom bem calmo.

- Ah, Lil, daqui a pouco a gente levanta. – resmungou Alice. Pelo menos eu acho que foi isso que ela disse, não deu pra entender muita coisa, já que ela estava com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Eu avisei... – cantarolei jogando água nas duas logo depois.

- LILY! – gritaram as duas. Que exagero, foi só um pouquinho de água... Pelo menos elas levantaram.

- Será que agora vocês podem se vestir? Só temos quarenta minutos. – falei remexendo no meu guarda roupa a procura do meu biquíni, eu já tinha tomado banho. – Que é que vocês acham, esse – falei mostrando um biquíni preto com detalhes verdes – ou esse aqui? – desta vez mostrei um amarelo com branco.

- Com certeza o preto, Lil, destaca mais já que você é clarinha e o verde combina com seus olhos. – falou Alex. – Posso vestir você? – completou sorrindo. Ela vai insistir até eu deixar, então...

- À vontade. – falei saindo da frente do guarda roupa pra ela passar.

- Hum... Deixa eu ver... – dizia ela enquanto olhava todas as peças – Toma, veste isso aqui – ela jogou na minha mão um short jeans curto – com isso – agora jogou uma blusa verde clara que é meio soltinha e uma havaiana branca. – toma também esses brincos e põe seus óculos de sol. - ela falava enquanto jogava tudo isso na minha mão. – Agora eu vou escolher a minha roupa, até mais. – disse Alex e saiu do quarto enquanto eu me vestia.

- Ficou legal. – falou Alice ainda de toalha saindo do banheiro do meu quarto.

- Valeu, mas vai se vestir logo, já são oito e quarenta e ainda temos que tomar café. – falei empurrando ela pra fora do quarto e indo até o espelho dar um jeito no meu cabelo.

Como esta manhã meu cabelo estava impossível, eu resolvi prender ele em uma trança, pelo menos disfarça. Desci uns dez minutos depois pra tomar café e as meninas já estavam lá, tomamos café conversando pouco e depois fomos direto pra a casa da Liz, que já estava nos esperando. Entramos no carro e fomos até o clube fazendo muita bagunça, o pai da Liz é muito divertido e bagunçou junto com a gente.

Chegamos ao clube em mais ou menos meia hora e fomos direto pra a piscina, afinal, faz tempo que nós quatro não entramos numa piscina e ficamos fazendo brincadeiras bobas e infantis (adivinha de quem foi a idéia das brincadeiras) até nossos dedos estarem enrugados, depois fomos pra o salão de jogos, jogamos ping pong, totó, boliche e mais alguns jogos e depois fomos até a lanchonete (a pedido da Liz é claro, sempre com fome, nunca vi igual) e enfim voltamos para a área da piscina pra tomar um solzinho. E lá estava eu, feliz da vida, tomando meu solzinho (devo ressaltar que eu estava precisando se sol) na beira da piscina, super tranqüila, quando de repente, eu escuto uns gritos alvoroçados e gente correndo pelo lado da cadeira e... Quem adivinha o que aconteceu?

Acertou em cheio quem disse que a Lily levou um caldo e ficou completamente encharcada! E quem adivinha quem foram os responsáveis por esse ato terrorista? Isso aí pessoal, eles mesmos. Os marotos idiotas, eles me pagam! Mas antes deixa eu descrever exatamente como aconteceu:

Eu ouvi os gritos e me levantei pra ver o que era quando quatro vultos passando pela minha cadeira.

- Mas o que é is... – não tive tempo de responder pela enorme quantidade de água que foi parar no meu rosto bem nessa hora, maldita hora em que eu fui sugerir pra a gente pegar as cadeiras mais próximas da piscina.

- Ihhh, caramba! Foi mal, Evans. – falou Sirius fazendo uma cara fingida de arrependimento. – Você pega cor rápido heim? Já tá toda vermelhinha! – completou aquele cretino safado, ele sabe que eu estou vermelha de ÓDIO dele.

- E aí, galera! – falou Liz.

- Liz! O que você está fazendo aí fora? – perguntou Sirius.

- Tomando sol! – respondeu Liz com cara de 'óbvio não?'

- Ah, que coisa chata, vem pra cá, Liz! – chamou Potter.

- Ok. – falou Liz abrindo um sorriso e pulando imediatamente na piscina e me dando outro caldo.

- Valeu, Liz! – gritei muito irritada da minha cadeira.

- Ops, desculpa, Lil... – pelo menos ela estava mesmo arrependida. – Vem também!

- Não, muito obrigada. – falei recolocando meus óculos de sol e deitando cadeira.

- Vocês não vêm? – perguntou Remo para Lice e Alex.

- Claro! – responderam as duas. Que bom que elas tiveram o cuidado e a decência de não me molhar quando entraram na piscina.

- Vem, Lily, só falta você! – pediu o Potter.

- Potter, eu já disse que não! – respondi sem nem olhar pra ele.

- É – concordou ele. Eu não vi na hora, estava de olhos fechados por causa do sol, mas ele saiu da piscina e veio até a minha cadeira. – mas como você também já disse – falou ele enquanto eu abria os olhos – eu nunca escuto você. – vocês acreditam no que aquele descarado fez? Ele me pegou no colo e se jogou na piscina comigo.

- POTTER!! O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE FEZ? – gritava enquanto ele ria. Miserável, nojento, idiota... – Agora você me paga! – falei tentando afogá-lo. Sem muito sucesso, ele é bem mais forte que eu, né?

- Tudo bem, Lily, não precisa provar seu amor por mim. – disse ele quando conseguiu se livrar das minhas mãos. Todos riram dessa, nem eu consegui segurar e comecei a rir gostosamente. Ele ficou com cara de bobo e eu ri mais ainda.

- O que foi, Potter? – perguntei parando de rir.

- Você tava rindo do quê? – perguntou ele inseguro, eu ri mais uma vez.

- Do que você disse. – respondi ainda rindo um pouco – Por quê? Não era pra rir? – perguntei num tom divertido, bem diferente do que eu costumo usar com ele.

- Era... – respondeu ele ainda confuso – Mas sabe... É que você nunca ri das minhas piadas, eu achei estranho. – eu ri ainda mais.

- Dessa vez eu achei graça. - respondi – Por que não foi pra casa da Liz ontem? – eu não sei por que perguntei aquilo, simplesmente saiu.

- Hamm... Eu estava com sono. – eu percebi que ele mentiu, mas não insisti.

-Hey! Cadê o povo? – acabei de perceber que todo mundo saiu de perto da gente.

- Do outro lado. – ele apontou pra o lado oposto da piscina. Tinha bastante gente, não sei como o Potter localizou tão rápido.

- Você é bom em localizar. – comentário estúpido, eu sei.

- Bem, é por isso que eu sou apanhador desde o segundo ano. – respondeu ele. Mas não no tom metido que ele geralmente usa. – Então, vamos lá. – disse ele se virando na direção dos outros.

- Não. – falei e segurei o braço dele. Eu juro que não sei o que estava fazendo. – Daqui a pouco a gente vai. – ele me olhou surpreso por um momento, mas logo depois sorriu.

- Se você prefere... – respondeu ele sorrindo.

- Por que saiu tão de repente lá de casa? – perguntei mais uma vez sem saber por que. Merlin! Estou pedindo satisfações ao Potter!

- Eu me lembrei que tinha marcado com uns amigos. – respondeu ele. E mais uma vez eu percebi que era mentira e não insisti no assunto.

- Ah... – muito bem Lily, diga pra ficar mais um pouco sozinha com ele e agora não fale nada, deixe esse silêncio constrangedor entre vocês.

- Você ainda está irritada por ontem? – perguntou ele sem me olhar.

- Ontem?

- É, sabe, você ficou irritada por que eu fui te procurar ontem à noite. – falou ele olhando para o lado. Mas logo depois ele virou e me olhou nos olhos. – Olha, me desculpa por isso, eu sei que foi bobagem e que eu não tenho direito de estar interferindo na sua vida, mas eu não consegui me controlar, tinha que falar com você, eu não estava acreditando até ouvir de você... Lily... Você está bem? – ele me olhava preocupado agora. Sabem por quê? Porque eu devo estar com a maior cara de retardada do mundo, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? O Sr. Prepotente Potter está se desculpando! E o mais estranho foi o que eu respondi.

- Não importa, eu também não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você. – é isso aí. Pasmem. Eu falei isso para o Potter. Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?

- Está falando sério? – a cara dele estava tão engraçada quando ele me perguntou isso.

- Estou. – a situação está começando a ficar muito perigosa, melhor eu sair daqui. – E então, vamos nos juntar ao pessoal?

- Claro. – ele respondeu sorrindo. Muito fofo.

Fomos pra junto do pessoal e ficamos fazendo bobagem o resto do dia, não só na piscina, eu e Liz tentamos ensinar o pessoal a jogar vôlei (sem sucesso), futebol (um pouco melhor), boliche (desastre total) e fizemos mais um monte de outras coisas. Resolvemos voltar andando por que nem era tão longe assim. E paramos numa sorveteria no meio do caminho, descobri que James e eu temos o mesmo sorvete preferido (prestígio) e que ele é bem legal. Foi um ótimo dia. Ah, esqueci de dizer que tiramos uma montanha de fotos e que eu e James nos tornamos colegas, eu ainda não diria amigos, mas estamos nos suportando. Quer dizer, eu estou suportando ele.

Chegamos em casa no fim do dia, todos exaustos e fomos direto pra cama. Eu apaguei assim que me deitei e sonhei que estava batendo no Ryan. Estranho...


	6. A Futura Sra Potter

**Capítulo 06 – A futura Sra. Potter**

Madruguei no domingo (bom, pra mim, oito horas é madrugada), sem nenhum motivo por que não tem nada especial marcado pra hoje, então vamos todos nos reunir mais tarde para arrumar o que fazer. Eu bem que tentei dormir mais um pouco, mas não consegui, raramente consigo voltar a dormir depois que acordo. Então, depois de tomar banho e tudo mais, desci as escadas esperando encontrar uma mesa cheia da maravilhosa comida da minha mãe, mas o que eu encontro? Um bilhete.

_Petúnia e Lily,_

_Seu pai e eu fomos às compras e provavelmente só voltaremos na hora do almoço. Por favor, deixem a casa em ordem, preparem o almoço e tentem não brigar tanto._

_Beijos, mamãe._

_Que ótimo!_ Pensei ironicamente. Vou ter que me virar no pão com ovo, já que é a única coisa que eu sei fazer sem causar uma catástrofe e que fica comestível. Bem, fazer o quê né? É isso ou nada... Pra falar a verdade, a Petúnia bem que podia preparar o nosso café da manhã, tenho que admitir que aquela cavala metida cozinha muito bem. Só que isso é impossível, já que nós parecemos mais inimigas mortais do que irmãs. Bem, Lily, agora é você e a cozinha, vamos lá.

Fui até a cozinha e estava remexendo nas panelas à procura de uma frigideira quando Alice e Alex entraram com cara de sono e robe na cozinha. Alice se sentou numa cadeira e Alex veio até mim.

- Bom dia, Lils! – disse ela animada me dando um abraço. – O que está fazendo?

- Café da manhã. – respondi alegremente enquanto pegava os ovos na geladeira. Eu não sei cozinhar, mas eu gosto. As duas trocaram olhares assustados (elas já conhecem meus dotes culinários).

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- Mamãe saiu. Então eu fiquei responsável pelo desjejum de vocês. – respondi olhando em volta à procura do saleiro.

- Nós te ajudamos! – disse Alex correndo até mim e tirando os ovos da minha mão.

- Exatamente. – Alice se levantou e tirou a panela da minha outra mão. Eu as olhei desconfiada.

- Estão com medo da minha comida? – perguntei cerrando os olhos.

- Não! – responderam as duas juntas. – É que a gente não acha justo que você faça tudo sozinha. – completou Alex.

- É, Lil, deixa a gente te ajudar. – Alice sempre foi a mais convincente quando mente.

- Tá legal. – respondi conformada.

- Onde sua mãe guarda o livro de receitas? – perguntou Alice.

- Naquela gaveta. – respondi apontando para uma gaveta à esquerda dela.

Alice foi até a gaveta, pegou o livro e começou a olhar o índice deslizando lentamente o dedo pela página, depois abriu a geladeira e deu uma olhada rápida no que tinha.

- Quem quer waffles? – perguntou ela se virando para nós.

- EU! – respondemos juntas.

- É uma receita simples. – comentou Alice enquanto lia o livro. – Nós só precisamos de ovos, óleo, farinha, maisena, açúcar, sal, fermento, leite e essência de baunilha. Tem tudo isso aí?

- Tem sim. – respondi conferindo os ingredientes.

- Então vamos começar logo que eu já estou com fome. – falou Alex.

Pegamos todos os ingredientes, a batedeira, a máquina de fazer waffles e começamos.

- Então... – disse Alice lendo o livro. – Lily, você bate as claras enquanto eu e Alex misturamos a farinha, a maisena, o sal e o açúcar.

- Ok. – respondi já indo fazer o que ela disse enquanto elas mediam a farinha.

Quando terminei de bater as claras vi que elas ainda estavam medindo. Provavelmente elas estavam tendo esse cuidado todo porque pensam que receitas trouxas são como poções, que se errar qualquer coisinha põe tudo a perder. Não pude deixar de rir.

- O que foi, Lil? – perguntou Alice.

- Vocês não precisam ter tanto cuidado com as medidas, não vai explodir. – falei ainda rindo. Elas ficaram um pouco vermelhas. – Deixa eu ajudar vocês. – completei indo até elas, mas quando ia começar o telefone tocou. – Esperem um minutinho tá. – falei e saí correndo pra atender. Eu não precisava correr, mas tenho essa mania desde pequena.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Enquanto Lily atende o telefone, na cozinha, Alex e Alice ignoram o pedido de que a esperassem e continuam com a receita...

- Pronto, já tá tudinho certo aqui, agora só falta bater. – falou Alex. – Onde tem uma colher?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Alice. – Nem sei se trouxas usam colheres, até hoje só vi pequenas.

- É... – disse Alex. – Ah! Viu aquilo que a Lily usou pra mexer as claras? Eles devem usar aquilo ao invés de colheres.

- É! Traz aqui. – pediu Alice. Alex atendeu o pedido da amiga e foi buscar a batedeira.

- Prontinho! Agora vamos mostrar a Lil que entendemos de culinária trouxa! – falou Alex animada.

- Hey, num tá funcionando. – Alice dizia revoltada esperando que a batedeira se ligasse magicamente quando fosse colocada dentro da comida. – Qual o problema dessa coisa?

- Talvez a gente deva mesmo esperar a Lily. – sugeriu Alex.

- Não. – respondeu Alice. – Olha só esse botão. – completou apontando o botão com as velocidades. – Deve ser aqui que liga. – ela girou o botão, mas nada aconteceu.

- Será que tá quebrado? – perguntou Alex dando tapinhas na batedeira. – Hey, isso não é uma daquelas... Como é o nome disso? – perguntou apontando para o fio do aparelho.

- Não me lembro. – respondeu Alice. – Lily já me disse uma vez, mas não me lembro... É isso! Lily me disse que tem que pôr essa coisa em buracos na parede pra fazer funcionar algumas coisas dos trouxas.

- Buracos na parede? – perguntou Alex olhando para Alice como se duvidasse de sua sanidade mental.

- É. – respondeu – Como aqueles ali! – completou animada apontando para uma tomada numa parede próxima.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Lily volta para a cozinha e encontra as duas amigas de costas para ela...

- E aí, vamos terminar... – falei enquanto me aproximava, mas interrompi a frase ao ver o que as duas estavam prestes a fazer – Hey! Não façam... – tarde de mais.

Alice e Alex haviam girado o botão de ligar para a maior velocidade antes e assim que ligaram a batedeira na tomada, uma enorme nuvem de farinha tomou conta da cozinha cobrindo nós três da cabeça aos pés, isso sem contar a sujeira que ficou espalhada por toda a cozinha quando eu finalmente consegui desligar a batedeira. Tirei a farinha dos meus olhos e as encarei emburrada. Elas me olharam com cara de culpa e começamos a rir. Caímos na gargalhada mesmo sabe, estávamos muito engraçadas, todas brancas, com o cabelo cheio de farinha. Meu Merlin, vai demorar horas pra eu conseguir livrar meu cabelo dessa farinha toda.

- Mas o que houve aqui!? – perguntou Petúnia enquanto nós ainda riamos, já caídas no chão e com a barriga doendo.

- Um pequeno acidente, Petty. – respondi tentando parar de rir. – Estávamos tentando fazer waffles, mas essas duas aqui não sabem muito bem usar uma batedeira e... Bem, você está vendo o resultado. – completei recomeçando a gargalhar logo depois.

- E qual é a graça de tudo isso? – perguntou ela. Azeda que nem essa minha irmã, nem limão. Fala sério, que garota chata. Nós não respondemos então ela continuou. – Ah claro, é isso que acontece quando três aberrações tentam fazer coisas de gente normal. Saiam já da cozinha! - ¬¬ estressada. Paramos de rir com a ofensa e ficamos olhando-a boquiabertas. Tudo bem que ela me chame de aberração, mas chamar minhas amigas!

- SUA CALAVA MAL EDUCADA!! – pode falar o que quiser de mim, mas nunca, NUNCA, fale das minhas amigas na minha frente. – QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR COM ELAS DESSE JEITO!!! – eu estava gritando com todas as minhas forças, ou seja, todo o condomínio deve estar escutando.

- ABERRAÇÕES É O QUE VOCÊS SÃO! EU SOU NORMAL E FALO COM VOCÊS DO JEITO QUE EU QUISER!! – Petúnia até tenta me superar no grito, ela chega perto, mas ninguém grita comigo e sai impune. Então, eu pulei em cima de Petúnia derrubando ela no chão e agarrei os cabelos dela. No que ela agarrou os meus também enquanto as meninas nos olhavam sem acreditar no que estavam vendo.

- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM SUA ABERRAÇÃO NOJENTA! – gritava Petúnia tentando me empurrar.

- SÓ DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ TIVER O QUE MERECE! – respondi quase chorando de raiva.

Ficamos rolando pelo chão da cozinha. Alice e Alex não sabiam o que fazer, então se resumiram a nos dizer pra parar, mas, vendo que não fazia efeito, sentaram no balcão e começaram a torcer por mim. Petúnia soltou meus cabelos e agarrou meus braços com as unhas enormes que ela tem, como eu não tenho unhas pra revidar, usei os dentes. É isso aí, comecei a morder o braço dela (que estava cheio da farinha do chão, eca!) com toda a força, e já que pra fazer isso eu não precisava soltar os cabelos dela, eu estava ganhando. Até que ela me deu um belo chute na barriga que me empurrou pra longe. Bem, nessa parte, Alice e Alex acharam que se não nos parassem, íamos acabar nos matando, então elas ficaram entre nós levando alguns tapas e arranhões até que conseguiram me levar para a sala e Alice ficou segurando a porta da cozinha para que Petúnia não viesse atrás de nós.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Alex com a cara entre a preocupação e o riso.

- Não sei, fiquei fora de mim quando ela chamou vocês de aberrações. – respondi sorrindo amarelo.

- Que lindo! – falou Alice ainda segurando a porta com força, pois Petúnia continuava batendo e gritando para que ela abrisse. – Alex, ela bateu na irmã malvada pra nos defender! – completou fingindo chorar emocionada. Recomeçamos a rir.

- E então, como eu me saí brigando? – perguntei já animada me esquecendo que estava coberta de farinha e sentando no sofá preto da sala.

- Muito bem, até a parte em que levou um chute. – respondeu Alice. Nessa hora a campainha tocou.

Me levantei pra atender esquecendo da minha aparência bizarra.

- James! Bom dia! Entra aí. – falei sorrindo e me afastando para ele passar, mas ele permaneceu parado na porta com a boca aberta e uma cara muito engraçada de confusão, provavelmente causada pela minha aparência (descabelada, coberta de farinha e com os braços sangrando de leve por causa das garras de Petúnia). – Entra! – puxei o braço dele porque percebi que ele não ia se mexer.

- O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ele ainda confuso enquanto eu o levava até a sala.

- Uma longa história, depois eu conto. – respondi. – Senta aí. – indiquei o sofá com a cabeça.

- James! O que faz aqui essa hora? – perguntou Alice sentando ao lado dele (ela ainda estava cheia de farinha). Eu a olhei questionadora, ela deveria estar segurando a Petúnia. E James ficou com a cara mais curiosa ainda. – Não se preocupe, Lily, ela se aquietou quando ouviu a campainha. – acrescentou ao ver meu olhar.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ele nos olhando com preocupado, mas achando graça.

- Bem, tudo começou quando eu acordei hoje e vi que... – comecei.

- VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR, LÍLIAN, EU VOU CONTAR TU... – Petúnia entrou na sala gritando, mas parou quando viu que James estava lá, fez uma cara de terror e saiu correndo subindo as escadas.

- Ok. – disse James. – Agora eu realmente quero saber o que aconteceu aqui.

Nós contamos tudo a ele com direito a encenação e tudo mais. Ele riu muito, quase chorou.

- E você, James, o que faz aqui? Alguma idéia do que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntei quando terminamos a história.

- Exatamente. Na verdade, tenho um convite a fazer pra vocês e pro seus pais. – respondeu ele. – É que hoje é aniversário do meu pai e nós vamos fazer uma festa surpresa, nada demais sabe, só um churrasco com a família e os amigos mais íntimos.

- Estamos dentro. – respondi sem antes mesmo consultar as meninas. – Mas antes tenho que arrumar isso aqui, ou minha mãe terá um enfarte quando chegar...

- Nós te ajudamos, Lil. – falou Alice. – Afinal, fomos nós que começamos toda essa confusão.

- Será que dá pra a gente arrumar isso depois de tomar café? Eu tô morrendo de fome. – falou Alex pondo a mão na barriga.

- É, eu também, mas vamos ter que nos virar com pão e ovo mesmo... – respondi.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – falou James.

- E qual é a sua idéia brilhante, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Alice de um jeito divertido.

- Que tal se eu fizesse o café da manhã enquanto vocês arrumam tudo? – sugeriu ele dando um daqueles sorrisos metidos.

- Você? Cozinhar? Desde quando você sabe?- perguntei duvidando.

- Desde que minha mãe me ensinou a viver sem varinha quando eu era pequeno, eu acampava com meus pais e eles me ensinaram um monte de coisas que os trouxas fazem pra se virar sem magia. – ele respondeu – E minha mãe sempre adorou comida trouxa. – completou. – E aí, topa? – perguntou estendendo a mão.

- Só se for agora! – respondi animada apertando a mão dele.

Depois de acordo fechado, eu fiquei de limpar a sala, Alex e Alice com a cozinha e James fazer nossos waffles. Enquanto eu pensava se ele sabia mesmo cozinhar e passava o aspirador no sofá pra que ele voltasse a ser totalmente preto, Liz entrou na sala.

- Desculpa, Lil, mas você num tava atendendo e a porta ta... – ela parou de falar e me encarou com uma expressão confusa (parecida com a de James) que logo depois mudou para divertida. – Vocês fizeram guerra de farinha e nem me chamaram! – falou pondo as mãos na cintura como se quisesse demonstrar irritação.

- Não foi bem uma guerra de farinha, mas foi parecido. – respondi sorrindo.

- Então me conta logo! – falou se sentando no sofá.

- Espera um pouco, deixa eu terminar isso antes que mamãe chegue ou vai ser uma confusão danada.

- Tá bom, mas vai logo.

Terminei de limpar o sofá pouco tempo depois e estava na metade da história quando James apareceu dizendo que o café estava pronto. Ele estava cheio de farinha no cabelo.

- James? – disse Liz olhando de mim pra ele com o rosto confuso que logo se transformou num sorriso pervertido daqueles que ela dá quando está pensando besteiras.

- Oi, Liz, vai comer também? – perguntou James.

- Não, acabei de tomar café... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Salvando essas três desastradas da fome. – respondeu ele passando a mão nos cabelos. – Acredita que nenhuma delas sabe cozinhar?

- Realmente, é inacreditável. – respondeu Liz olhando para o lado e rindo.

- Hey! Você também não sabe! – protestei.

- É. Mas não precisa espalhar. – respondeu Liz fazendo James rir.

- Isso foi obra daquelas duas né? – perguntei apontando para o cabelo dele.

- É. Elas disseram que se estava todo mundo sujo, eu tinha que combinar. – falou ele.

Fomos até a sala de jantar e encontramos Alex e Alice já comendo.

- E aí, é seguro? – perguntei ao me sentar ao lado de Alice.

- Não, é péssimo! Lily, isso tem gosto de esgoto, não coma. – respondeu Alex mordendo um enorme pedaço do waffles com leite condensado que estava comendo

- Tá, sei. – falei pegando um waffles e passando geléia de amora nele. Sempre que ela fala isso, é por que a comida está ótima. Ela diz isso de brincadeira pra ver se eu não como e sobra mais, entende?

- Alguém já tem uma idéia para o programa de hoje? – perguntou Liz.

- Festa na minha casa. – respondeu James. Liz ficou olhando para ele por um tempo e logo depois sorriu.

- Caramba! É mesmo, hoje é níver do tio!! – falou se animando. A Liz nunca esquece do aniversário de ninguém. Ela lembra até do aniversário do cachorro de Merlin, mas pra lembrar de outras coisas... – Vai ser de que horas?

- Umas doze. E levem roupa de banho.

- Só se for pra assustar os convidados. – falou Petúnia (que já estava limpinha e exageradamente perfumada) entrando no cômodo e nos olhando feio, menos para James, ela deu um sorrisinho pra ele e ele retribuiu. Idiota... – Olá, James.

- Oi, como está você, Petúnia? – perguntou o cachorro sorrindo pra ela. Eu apertava um guardanapo com tanta força que ele estava prestes a entrar pela minha pele.

- Sabe, Petúnia, ninguém te chamou na conversa, mas acho que você não se incomoda de ser inconveniente já que é uma cavala mal-educada. – respondi.

- Oh, muito bem. – respondeu dando uma risadinha fresca. – E você? Espero que a minha "querida" irmãzinha tenha se comportado bem. – completou me ignorando completamente.

Eu poderia ter pulado em cima dela de novo e arrancado cada dente daquele sorriso desdenhoso que ela me lançou com as mãos naquele instante, mas contive a minha raiva apertando o acento da cadeira (o guardanapo não estava mais dando conta do recado). James olhou para o meu rosto como quem olha para uma bomba prestes a explodir, eu estava muito vermelha (vi pelas costas da minha colher) e respirando fundo para me controlar.

- Hahaha. – ele fingiu rir para tentar descontrair o clima que tinha se formado. – Também estou ótimo, você quer waffles? Eu que fiz.

- Claro! – respondeu se sentado ao lado dele e se jogando pra cima dele pra se servir dos waffles (sua *!#¨$, §©¨&%$, ¥®#$% e %$#¨). – Então, você estava dizendo que vai haver uma festa?

- É, o aniversário do meu pai hoje, nós vamos fazer um almoço, coisa bem simples, só para família e amigos mais próximos.

- Então os Geller vão? Ouvi dizer que os pais de você são bem amigos. - perguntou a cavala.

- É, são sim. Mas eles não vão, é complicado dar uma festa lá em casa convidando trouxas, principalmente quando o pessoal da família vai. - respondeu James.

- Entendo. - disse Petúnia finalmente se calando. É impressão minha ou ela sabe que James é um bruxo?

- Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. - falou James olhando o relógio. – Apareçam, ok?

- Com certeza. – respondeu a cavala.

- Já estamos lá. – respondi sorrindo para James. As garotas confirmaram com a cabeça, menos Liz, que acabei de perceber, está fazendo um esforço tremendo para não rir de alguma coisa que eu suspeito ser a minha cara. – EU te levo até a porta, James. – Petúnia me fuzilou com os olhos e as garotas se olharam ente risinhos.

Assim que saí da cozinha, ouvi que Liz não conseguiu mais conter o riso. Ela VAI TER que me contar o que estava tão engraçado. Chegamos à porta e eu me despedi de James.

- Nos vemos mais tarde então. – falei estendendo a mão pra ele apertar.

- Claro. – respondeu. Ele pegou minha mão, me puxou pra perto, me deu um beijo na bochecha, picou pra mim, acenou e finalmente foi embora. E eu fiquei parada na porta com cara de idiota olhando ele voltar pra casa.

Voltei pra cozinha e não era apenas Liz que ria agora. Petúnia estava com maior cara amarrada enquanto todo mundo ria abertamente de alguma coisa que ainda suspeito que seja eu.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntei.

- Depois a gente te conta, Lils, termina de comer e toma um banho que você fica sabendo. – respondeu Alex.

- Sei... – olhei para as três desconfiada.

Por causa da fofoca, me apressei a terminar o café da manhã e saí correndo pra tomar banho, até mesmo por quê já eram dez e meia e minha mãe podia chegar a qualquer momento. Depois do banho, eu procurava uma roupa enquanto as meninas estavam deitadas na minha cama lendo o semanário das bruxas, eu sempre achei essa revista idiota, mas elas adoram...

- Então, contem logo qual era a graça. – falei já vestida pulando em cima delas.

- A sua cara e da Petúnia. – respondeu Liz. ¬¬ Num falei?

- Por quê?

- Bom. – começou Alice. – Você por que estava com muita raiva da Petúnia, estava com uma cara super engraçada, toda vermelha e fazendo careta. – completou começando a rir de novo.

- E você precisava ter visto a cara da Petúnia quando você foi levar o James até a porta. – falou Alex. Todas caíram no riso outra vez.

- Cara, a gente queria ter uma câmera. – falou Liz. – Tava muito hilária, ela tava com a cara toda contorcida, parecia que tinha comido alguma coisa muuito ruim.

- Imagino. – falei começando a rir também. Eu já vi Petúnia assim antes. – Vocês acham que ela sabe que o James é bruxo?

- Não, o James inventou uma história pra ela, eu não me lembro bem como é a história que ele inventou, mas era muito tosca, fala sério, não sei como a Petúnia acreditou... – respondeu Liz. – Bem, de qualquer jeito ela vai acabar descobrindo hoje.

- E como ela entendeu a história dos trouxas? – perguntei confusa.

- Ela deve ter fingido. – respondeu Liz sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- É, faz bem o tipo dela... – comentei.

- O que vamos fazer com o resto da manhã? – perguntou Alex.

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou Liz. – Temos que comprar presentes para o tio Arnold!

- Então vamos, se arrumem rápido e vamos logo. – falei.

Alice e Alex foram para o quarto se vestir e Liz continuou a ler sua revista. Eu fui até a varanda olhar a casa dos Potter. Está uma ótima manhã, dia perfeito para uma festa... Me lembrei do beijo que James me deu hoje mais cedo, ele está tão diferente...

Uns vinte minutos depois estavam todas prontas e fomos até o centro da cidade. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ia dar ao Sr. Potter, nem o conheço direito.

- Tio Arnold gosta de coisas divertidas. – informou Liz – Ele também gosta de algumas coisas trouxas, acha interessante.

- Então vamos comprar coisas trouxas? – perguntou Alice.

- Não necessariamente. – respondeu Liz – Tem algumas lojas bruxas escondidas por aqui. – falou baixando a voz por causa de um grupo de trouxas que passava perto de nós. – É só saber onde ir, porém, claro que podem dar coisas trouxas se quiserem, como eu já disse antes, ele acha interessantes.

- Por que tem lojas bruxas escondidas por aqui? – perguntou Alex.

- Não parece, mas tem muitos bruxos por essa região, inclusive, tem um vilarejo inteiramente bruxo a uns dez quilômetros daqui. – respondeu Liz prontamente.

- Por que nunca nos disse? – perguntei.

- Não é muito interessante... – respondeu parando em frente a uma grande loja de livros – A não ser, é claro, na época do festival de magia, que acontece no final de agosto. – ela entrou na loja e nós a seguimos.

Era uma loja bastante apertada e com livros (trouxas) por toda parte. Com alguma dificuldade conseguimos chegar ao balcão. Mas não havia ninguém lá.

- Sr. Thomas? – chamou Liz.

- Olá mocinhas. – falou um homem alto e bastante velho que apareceu do nada por trás do balcão, eu levei um baita susto. – O que desejam?

- Magia. – respondeu Liz.

- Então vieram ao lugar certo. – disse o homem abrindo a passagem do balcão pra que nós entrássemos. – Alguma coisa especial?

- Algo divertido.- respondeu Liz.

- Ora, então vamos logo. Tenho as últimas novidades do mundo bruxo bem aqui. – o homem falava enquanto nos conduzia por uma porta que me fez entender porque a loja era tão apertada se parecia tão grande por fora.

A verdadeira loja era a que estava por trás, então, a da frente era desagradável pra que nenhum trouxa quisesse comprar lá, como eu não percebi isso antes? Eu devo mesmo ser muito tapada... Mas voltando ao assunto, entramos em uma loja grande e bastante organizada. Tinha coisas de todos os tipos, revistas, livros, ingredientes para porções, bebidas, alguns instrumentos desconhecidos e é claro, a parte que nos interessava no momento, brincadeiras. Examinamos as prateleiras a procura de um presente que não parecesse muito infantil.

Após uns dez minutos todos os presentes já haviam sido escolhidos (**N/A: sou péssima pra escolher presentes, por isso não vou colocar aqui o que as meninas compraram.**) e saímos da loja exigindo que Liz nos mostrasse as outras. Ela nos levou a mais umas quatro lojas (uma de artigos esportivos, uma livraria, uma farmácia bruxa e a última de roupas) e por fim disse que nos levaria à sua loja favorita.

- Eu só não trouxe vocês aqui antes por que eu só venho aqui quando estou com bastante dinheiro. – disse ela entrando em um restaurante pequeno e de aspecto sujo. Assim que entramos, uma senhora muito simpática nos recebeu com um sorriso.

- Liz, minha querida, quanto tempo! – falou a mulher abraçando Liz. – Como foi seu ano em Hogwarts?

- Ótimo, Sra. Paine. – respondeu Liz sorridente também – Eu trouxe minhas amigas pra provar suas delícias. Essa são Lily Evans, Alice Lendynner e Alex Jhones. – completou indicando cada uma quando falava nossos nomes.

- Que garotas lindas vocês são! – falou a Sra. Paine. – Entrem, entrem. Acabou de sair aquela torta que você ama, Liz.

- Uau! Vejo que cheguei na hora certa! – falou Liz.

Como todas as outras lojas, a lanchonete da Sra. Paine era um lugar bastante agradável por trás do disfarce. O cheiro que saia da cozinha era maravilhoso. Não pudemos demorar muito por que já estava perto de meio dia, mas nós comemos alguns doces maravilhosos (bombas de chocolate que explodiam na boca (**N/A: nada original, eu sei, podem me matar...**) e a tal torta preferida da Liz, torta de leite coberta com calda de caramelo e castanhas.) e Liz comprou tudo o que podia de doces, deixando dinheiro apenas para voltar pra casa. Resolvemos pegar um táxi, ou chegaríamos muito atrasadas.

Chegamos em casa e combinamos de trocar de roupa rápido pra não se atrasar de mais para a festa do Sr. Potter e se encontrar no meu jardim. Percebi que meus pais haviam chegado.

- Oi mãe, oi pai. – falei sem nem olhar pra eles, que estavam na sala, subindo as escadas.

- Lily, onde você foi? - perguntou mamãe.

- Estava no centro com as meninas, comprando presentes para o Sr. Potter. – respondi gritando lá de cima.

Cheguei ao meu quarto, fiz um grande esforço pra tomar um banho rápido, coloquei meu biquíni (aquele amarelo com branco) uma roupinha leve por cima (estou com preguiça de descrever a roupa) e fui bater na porta das meninas pra saber se elas já estavam prontas.

- Já terminaram? – perguntei entrando no quarto.

- Quase. – respondeu Alex. Ela estava ajeitando o cabelo na frente do espelho. Alice já estava pronta e esperava deitada na cama.

- Não precisa ajeitar mais, seu cabelo já está lindo! – falei.

- Obrigada, Lily, mas eu quero ele perfeito. – respondeu. As vezes ela exagera com esse cabelo.

- Pra pular na piscina e desmanchar todo o seu esforço? – perguntei.

- Não. Pra chamar a atenção de alguém... – respondeu olhando a parte de trás – Pronto, agora podemos ir.

Descemos as escadas, meus pais, Petúnia, Liz e o pai já estavam nos esperando lá em baixo. Atravessamos a rua e batemos na porta dos Potter, eu e Petúnia brigávamos discretamente pra ver quem ficaria na frente, eu ganhei, mas não adiantou, porque foi Peter quem atendeu a porta.

- Oi, Lily, podem entrar. – falou ele nos deixando passar.

- Peter! Não sabia que já estava aqui. – falou Liz.

- Eu cheguei hoje de manhã. – falou Peter enquanto nos conduzia ao quintal da casa – Pessoal, elas chegaram. – anunciou quando entramos no quintal.

O lugar era muito bonito, tinha uma grande piscina no centro e estava cheio de mesas, o churrasco estava se fazendo sozinho (magia, é óbvio) e havia várias plantas mágicas espalhadas por todos os lados. Estava tudo decorado com cores chamativas (tipo verde limão, laranja florescente, roxo berrante...) e também tinham vários elfos servindo outros convidados (que deviam ser os familiares).

- Oi, garotas! – falou Sirius. – Demoraram hein? Mas posso ver por quê... – ele olhou para Alex que realmente caprichou no visual, esta ficou vermelha.

- Meninas, enfim vocês chegaram, já estava achando que iam me dar um bolo... – falou James fazendo biquinho. Todos riram.

- Nós nunca faríamos isso. – falou Petúnia de um jeito meloso e sorrindo demais pra o meu gosto.

- Meus pais já devem estar chegando. Sr. e Sra. Evans, Sr. Costa, por aqui. – disse James chamando nossos pais para se sentarem nas mesas do lado direito do jardim. Nos íamos segui-los quando Remo nos chamou.

- Não, vocês ficam desse lado. – disse Remo apontando para o lado esquerdo, onde, eu só percebi agora, havia apenas jovens.

- Pessoal – Sirius chamou atenção dos jovens que estavam lá – Estas são Lílian e Petúnia Evans, Alice Lendynner, Alex Jhones e Liz Costa. Garotas, essa é a família Potter, é gente demais pra dizer o nome, então conheçam vocês mesmas. – e dizendo isso, Sirius foi pra dentro da casa atender a um chamado de Peter.

Petúnia era a única que parecia mais desconfortável com a situação, ela estava estranhando muita coisa, mas parecia estar aceitando tudo muito bem pra quem não sabia que o James é bruxo.

- Então, você é a famosa Lily Evans? – perguntou uma garota que aparentava ter uns quinze anos. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e cacheados até o meio das costas e olhos castanho muito claro. Não gostei do tom de voz dela.

- Não sei quanto ao 'famosa', mas sim para o Lily Evans. E você é? – perguntei tentando ser amigável.

- Roberta Potter, prazer. – respondeu a garota com cara de quem não estava gostando da minha presença ali. Ela estava me olhando de cima a baixo, odeio quem faz isso.

- Berta, acho que mamãe está te chamando. – falou outra garota parecida com a primeira, só que mais velha e com cabelos ondulados. A primeira garota saiu sem dizer nada e a outra me olhou com interesse. – Não ligue pra a minha irmã, ela está com ciúmes de você porque ela é louca pelo James, nós somos primos. – ela esperou que eu falasse algo, mas como eu não fiz nada ela continuou – Sou Katie Potter.

- Lílian Evans, é claro que você já sabe. – falei meio sem graça.

- É, James não pára de falar de você. – continuou sorridente – É por isso que ela fica tão irritada. – completou baixando a voz e indicando a irmã com a cabeça. – Mas e aí, já está pronta pra entrar pra a família? Aposto que você vai adorar. Sabe, a família é toda tão animada, tem gente de tudo que é canto e de tudo que é jeito... – ela desatou a falar muito rápido.

- Hey! Espera um pouquinho! – essa garota é louca? – Como assim entrar pra a família?

- Você não é Lily Evans?

- Sou.

- Dãã! Vai entrar pra família oficialmente quando se casar com o James! – falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e só eu fosse retardada o suficiente pra não entender.

- Não, não, não. Peraí... Você entendeu tudo errado. Eu e James não temos nada, nós somos apenas colegas de classe, aliás, há dois dias atrás a gente nem se falava, pra falar a verdade eu o odiava e... – mas parei de falar quando ela começou a rir abertamente da minha cara. – Qual é a graça? – perguntei sem entender.

- Você... Você... Você acha que pode... – ela tentava falar mas não conseguia parar de rir, isso estava começando a me irritar, mas o que diabos era tão engraçado?

Vendo que ela não ia parar de rir tão cedo, resolvi olhar o que as meninas estavam fazendo e não pude deixar de rir um pouco. Alice tentava explicar educadamente a um garoto impertinente que ela tinha namorado, Alex conversava com um par de gêmeos e as vezes dava olhadas na direção de Alice pra ver se ela precisava de socorro, Liz fazia palhaçadas para umas cinco crianças que estavam rodeando ela, pelo jeito já se conheciam há tempos e Petúnia conversava com Roberta. Voltei minha atenção para Katie quando ela parou de rir.

- Nossa... Desculpa, Lily... Mas é que... – ela ainda estava ofegante e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Diz logo qual foi a graça. – falei impaciente, mas bem humorada.

- Certo. – falou ela se recompondo – É o seguinte, Lily, quando um homem da família Potter se apaixona, ele nunca desiste até conseguir. Não tem pra onde você correr, um dia, por mais que demore, vocês dois vão acabar se casando. Simplesmente não tem como escapar, foi assim com todas as mulheres da família, pode perguntar pra qualquer uma aqui. – eu não falei nada, então ela continuou – E do jeito que o meu primuxo baba por você... Não tem como você escapar de ser a futura Sra. Potter. – completou sorrindo. Eu ainda estava sem reação.

- Você só pode tá brincando. – falei sorrindo amarelo.

- Não, isso é sério. – respondeu Katie. Ela não parecia mesmo estar brincando. Eu não sabia mais o que dizer, mas fui salva de continuar a conversa por Peter que veio dizer a todos que os Potter haviam finalmente chegado.

O Sr. Potter entrou no quintal com os olhos fechados pelas mãos de sua esposa. Quando ela deixou que ele abrisse os olhos, todo mundo começou a cantar 'parabéns pra você...' e tudo mais que acontece numa festa surpresa. Não demorou muito até todo mundo começar a se jogar na piscina. Eu até estava com vontade de entrar, mas eu estava com uma inexplicável vergonha. Parecia que por onde eu passava, todo mundo olhava pra mim, principalmente o pessoal adulto. Estou achando que isso tem alguma relação com o que a Katie me disse. Quando eu estava passando pelo Sr. Potter (o pai de James, por que aqui devem ter no mínimo uns quatro Sr. Potter), ele me chamou.

- Mocinha. – chamou o Sr. Potter – Você é Lílian Evans, não é? – eu não agüento mais responder essa pergunta hoje.

- Sou sim. – respondi já meio entediada.

- Veja, Jane, é mesmo ela. – ele disse chamando a Sra. Potter que estava conversando com outra pessoa. – A garota que James tanto fala. – a Sra. Potter me olhou sorrindo – Ela não é linda?

- Com certeza, Arnold. Agora sei por que James está tão apaixonado. – falou a Sra. Potter. Ok, isso já está constrangedor **DEMAIS.**

- E então querida, pronta pra ser uma Potter? – perguntou o Sr. Potter. Eu ri sem graça. Ainda bem que não tive que responder.

- Pare com isso, Arnold, você deixa a menina sem graça. – falou a Sra. Potter – Mas Lílian Potter ficaria um ótimo nome.

- Ed, venha aqui. – ótimo, o Sr. Potter está chamando mais gente pra olhar pra mim. – Esta é Lily Evans, a futura Sra. Potter.

- A garota que o James fala tanto? Finalmente podemos nos conhecer! – falou o homem chamado Ed me estendendo a mão.

- Este é meu irmão, Edward Potter. – falou o Sr. Potter.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Evans. – disse Ed – Espere aqui, Penélope é louca pra te conhecer. – e ele saiu pra chamar mais alguém. Maravilha! Estou me sentindo a atração nova do zoológico.

E assim eu fui conhecendo mais e mais convidados e cada vez mais encabulada até que Remo veio me salvar, dizendo que todos estavam exigindo minha presença na piscina. Depois dessa vergonha, a de entrar na piscina passou em dois segundos.

Passamos a maior parte da tarde na piscina (fazendo briga de galo, idéia de Sirius e Katie), saímos umas três e meia da tarde pra fazer um lanchinho e ficamos conversando um bom tempo. O pessoal da família de James é realmente legal (tirando a parte de dizer que sou a futura Sra. Potter). A festa foi se prolongando até escurecer e nós começamos a dançar umas músicas animadas que estavam tocando, mas um tempinho depois que começamos a dançar, as músicas foram ficando mais lentas. Eu não gosto muito de dançar músicas lentas, então tratei de ir saindo de fininho da pista de dança. Infelizmente não tive sucesso. James me puxou pela cintura antes que eu desse três passos.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai?- perguntou ele sorrindo daquele jeito galã de cinema.

- Eu? – tentei enrolar pra arrumar uma boa desculpa – Eu... Eu ia...

- Fugir da dança? – disse James. Eu revirei os olhos e ri.

- Tá legal. Eu ia fugir da dança.

- Por quê?

- Ah, James, eu não sei dançar muito bem...

- Ótima oportunidade pra aprender. – disse James me puxando pra mais perto dele. – É fácil, Lily, é só você me acompanhar. – ele começou a dançar comigo. Todo mundo tá olhando pra a gente... SOCORRO!!!!!!!

- James, por favor, você me ensina outro dia. – implorei.

- Relaxa, ruivinha, não vai doer. – falou James ignorando meu pedido e piscando pra mim.

- Só se você me prometer que não se importar quando eu pisar no seu pé.

- Prometo.

- Então tá, mas depois não reclama que eu não te avisei.

Até que eu não me saí tão mal assim... Eu só devo ter pisado umas cento e cinqüenta vezes no pé do James... Ele estava descalço e a minha sandália era uma plataforma bastante dura, pobrezinho... Mas foi bem divertido ver as caretas de dor que ele fazia sem poder falar nada porque eu fiz ele prometer que não ia reclamar... Eu sou malvada!

Eu dancei com James a resto da festa (só por que ele dança bem...), Liz começou dançando com Sirius, mas depois os dois ficaram trocando de parceiro (mas acabavam sempre dançando juntos de novo), Remo levou uma eternidade pra chamar Alex pra dançar, Peter estava tentando dançar com Roberta (mas ela não queria aceitar) e até Petúnia estava dançando (com o cara que finalmente desistiu da Alice). Não tenho certeza, mas tive a impressão que tiraram fotos minhas enquanto eu dançava.

A festa foi acabar umas onze horas da noite, todos estavam exaustos e eu fui direto pra cama quando cheguei em casa. Mas não dormi imediatamente, fiquei pensando em algumas coisas...

_Pense bem Lily, ele é bonito, divertido, inteligente, rico, sabe cozinhar e dançar muito bem. Por que ainda está relutante em dar uma chance?_


	7. As Três Lilys

**Capítulo 07 – As três Lily`s**

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, pensando na minha ruivinha, quando a própria entra no meu quarto sorrindo tímida. Minha reação? Esfregar os olhos para ter certeza de que eles não estão me enganando.

- Olá, James. – disse ela corando um pouco e se sentando ao meu lado na cama. E não respondi no momento. Não dava pra acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Pense comigo, uma coisa é ver James Potter e Lílian Evans amigos e dançando juntos (como amigos), estranho sim, mas ainda assim aceitável. Outra coisa completamente diferente é ver Lílian Evans entrando no quarto de James Potter por livre e espontânea vontade e ainda sorrindo, isso é loucura! Se eu contar ninguém acredita. Mas isso está acontecendo, e o que eu faço? Papel de idiota sem conseguir falar nada. Só conseguia ficar admirando como aquela ruiva era linda, ela era simplesmente perfeita. Ok, se eu não falar nada vou acabar babando.

- Oi, Lily... O que... O que faz aqui? – perguntei meio desconfiado. Quando a esmola é demais...

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse Lily corando ainda mais.

- E isso seria...?

- É que eu não sei como dizer. – falou sorrindo amarelo.

- Não pode ser tão difícil. – falei encorajando.

- É que... Eu tenho que te contar... Não dá mais pra guardar isso... – ela estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha. Espera aí! Não... Será? Será que estou prestes a ouvir aquilo que espero há dois anos? – Eu... Eu... Gosto de você. – falou escondendo o rosto nas mãos logo em seguida. Ok, ok, ok. Meus ouvidos estão funcionando bem? Ela acabou de dizer que... Que GOSTA DE MIM!! Ela tirou o rosto das mãos e viu que eu sorria bobamente, mas sem falar nada. – Você não vai dizer nada?

- Isso é sério? – perguntei ainda sem acreditar. Merlin, ela disse que GOSTA DE MIM.

- É. – eu abri um sorriso banana (daqueles que mostra todos os 32 dentes). ELA CONFIRMOU!

- Então, Lily... Você aceita namorar comigo? – perguntei ainda sorrindo.

- Só estava esperando você perguntar. – falou ela sorrindo e se aproximando. O que está acontecendo com a Lily? Não sei, mas ela não parece estar bêbada... Que seja, estou gostando da nova atitude.

Eu me aproximei mais também e estava prestes a beijá-la quando...

- James! – ela falou quase gritando.

- Que foi? – perguntei intrigado e um pouco irritado por ela ter interrompido o momento.

- James! Já é meio dia! – ela tinha a voz impaciente e ainda estava falando alto.

- Hã? – não estava entendendo nada.

- JAMES! – gritou me chacoalhando. – PONTAS! – a voz dela se transformou na de Sirius. – ACORDA LOGO SEU VEADO PREGUIÇOSO!!

Finalmente eu abri os olhos e mesmo sem óculos **(N/A: Hehehe, tinha esquecido que ele usa óculos... :x)** pude ver que Sirius estava levantando o meu colchão e prestes a me derrubar da cama.

- HEY, SI... – tarde demais, eu caí com tudo pra o outro lado da cama. – SEU CACHORRO PULGUETO! VOCÊ ME PAGA! E QUANTAS VEZES EU VOU TE DIZER QUE É CERVO!!!

- Iiiii, olha o stress, Pontitas! Eu sei que o seu sonho com a Lily devia estar bom, mas eu to tentando te acordar faz uns dez minutos, Sr. Belo Adormecido. – falou Sirius quanto finalmente parou de rir.

- Belo Adormecido? – perguntei enquanto colocava os óculos.

- Coisa de trouxa... – respondeu indo para a porta. – Desce logo, tá todo mundo lá em baixo almoçando.

- Ok. – respondi colocando meu colchão no lugar outra vez.

Quando Sirius saiu do quarto eu me joguei na cama outra vez. Eu sabia. Era bom de mais pra ser verdade. _Será que é só assim que ela vai ser minha?_ Pensei. _Bem, já somos amigos, dançamos ontem... Estamos progredindo._

Desci para almoçar com aquele sorriso bobo e cara aluada que eu faço quando estou penso na Lily (Sirius e Remo que disseram). Meus pais estavam trabalhando, a casa é nossa. Perfeito. Hoje a festa é aqui.

- Bom dia. – falei quando me sentei à mesa bocejando.

- Boa tarde. – respondeu Remo. – Bons sonhos? Sirius nos falou. – eu lancei um olhar fuzilante a Sirius. Aquele fofoqueiro!

- Não adianta me olhar assim! Não é minha culpa se você estava chamando pela Lily enquanto eu tentava te acordar. – disse Sirius. Todos riram e eu fechei a cara.

- Estávamos discutindo o que fazer hoje a tarde, alguma idéia, Pontas? – perguntou Peter.

- Hum... A casa é só nossa... Podemos fazer uma festa de homens. – respondi.

- Com stripers? – perguntou Sirius empolgado e com uma cara pervertida.

- Nada de pervertido Almofadinhas, por favor. – respondi.

- Por que não? E quem já viu uma festa de homens sem mulheres? – perguntou incrédulo. Eu e Remo nos olhamos.

- Ele não muda. – falamos juntos

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Na casa em frente, as meninas estão reunidas no quarto de Lily devorando a sobremesa...

- Não fuja do assunto, Srtª. Jhones. – falou Alice – Eu vi vocês conversando ontem e tenho certeza que não era sobre DCAT.

- Eu não disse que era sobre DCAT. – respondeu Alex.

- Mas também não disse nada! – disse Liz.

Faz mais de meia hora que essas duas estão cercando a Alex pra descobrir o que ela estava conversando com Remo ontem enquanto eles dançavam. Será que elas não entendem que quanto mais elas perguntam, mais ela esconde?

- Por favor, Alex, conta pra a gente vai. – pediu Liz fazendo cara de cadela abandonada.

É, pelo jeito elas nunca vão perceber. Por Merlin! Elas nunca perceberam que a Alex acha graça deixar elas duas mortas de curiosidade? Eu já percebi isso há séculos. Maaaaas, como eu também acho graça, fico quietinha, só assistindo.

- Lily! Ajuda a gente! – pediu Alice.

- Prefiro assistir vocês implorarem. – respondi sorrindo marotamente.

- Traidora! – falou Liz fingindo raiva.

- Mas sério, Alex, o que foi que rolou? – cansei de brincadeira, também estou curiosa.

- Tá legal, curiosas! – respondeu Alex.

_Flashback 6!_

_E na noite anterior..._

_Eu estava sentada naquela a cadeira a um tempão, esperando que alguém me chamasse pra dançar, meu bumbum estava começando a ficar dormente e ainda assim nada. Eu olhava as pessoas dançarem, todo mundo estava dançando, menos eu. Até a Petúnia estava dançando! Oh Merlin, você me odeia não é? Por quê? Me diga só um motivo pra eu ter que ficar aqui sentada olhando a Lily dançar desse jeito tão fofo com James, Liz dançar com Sirius, Sr. Potter com Sra. Potter, Sr. Evans com Sra. Evans e assim por diante. Pensei entediada. Eu já estava cansada de olhar aquelas pessoas, já não agüentava mais prender a vontade de ir dizer a Lily que tomasse cuidado com a garota morena de cabelos cacheados que a fuzilava com os olhos e já estava realmente considerando minha idéia de sair pela tangente e ir pra casa despercebida pra não sobrar mais do que eu já estava sobrando quando ouço alguém me chamar._

_- Alex. – eu me virei pra ver quem era e dei de cara com ninguém menos que Remo Lupin! Preciso dizer que fiquei totalmente vermelha?_

_- Sim._

_- V-v-você na-não gostaria d-de dançar? – ele gaguejou. Que fofo!_

_- Ah... – respondi fingindo que estava ali por opção própria. – Claro, por que não?_

_Yes! Remo Lupin me chamou pra dançar! Remo Lupin me chamou pra dançar! Remo Lupin me chamou pra dançar! Remo Lupin me chamou pra dançar! Ok, já chega._

_- Você está muito bonita, Alex. – disse Remo. Que fofo, eu sei que é mentira, mas ainda assim é fofo._

_- Obrigada, Remo. – respondi corando._

_- Gostando da festa? - perguntou._

_- Melhor agora. – não me perguntem de onde eu tirei coragem pra falar isso. Ele ficou muito vermelho._

_- Er... Alex... Você... Você... Ainda está saindo com o Prewett? – perguntou corando mais ainda._

_- Não. – respondi olhando para o chão._

_- Ah..._

_Pausa para silêncio constrangedor._

_- Alex..._

_- Sim._

_- Será... que você... aceitaria sair comigo qualquer dia desses? – perguntou olhando para o lado._

_Será que eu ouvi direito? Ele está me chamando pra sair!! Ai Merlin, parece até sonho._

_- Cl-claro. – eu num acredito que eu gaguejei!_

_Ele apenas sorriu e mudou de assunto, conversamos sobre bobagens pelo resto da festa._

**- **E foi isso.

A semana não foi muito interessante, então vou fazer um resumo:

**Terça-feira: **Descobri que não era impressão minha, tiraram fotos minhas quando eu estava dançando com James, várias delas. Ele estava me mostrando as fotos daquele dia e disse que eu podia ficar com uma. Dormimos na casa da Liz, só pra variar um pouquinho mesmo. Na verdade, a gente fez uma festa do pijama. Foi bem divertido, ficamos acordadas até quatro da manhã falando bobagens, assistindo filmes melosos e fazendo todas aquelas coisas de garotas.

**Quarta-feira:** Em função da hora que fomos dormir, só acordamos às duas da tarde por ninguém menos que os marotos invadindo o quarto e logo depois sendo postos pra fora a travesseiradas. Dizem eles que não sabiam que estávamos de camisola. Vocês acreditam? Eu também não. E já que a gente acordou tão tarde, não deu pra fazer muita coisa, só o de sempre (conversar bobagem) e ir pra uma pizzaria à noite. Encontramos aquele exército de patricinhas lá, mas estávamos com o poder, afinal, os marotos estavam com a gente. Hehehe.

**Quinta-feira:** Pela primeira vez essa semana, acordamos cedo. Eu mal tinha aberto os olhos direitos e Alice, Alex e Liz entraram correndo no quarto dizendo que tinham uma super novidade pra me contar. O pai da Liz ia viajar por duas semanas a trabalho e a pedido dela, alugou uma casa naquela praia que fica perto daqui e nós iriamos na segunda. Dia super legal, mal posso esperar pra a gente ir pra a praia.

**Sexta-feira:** Acordei cedo também e fui incomodar a Liz na casa dela, eu tava tão empolgada com a história da casa de praia que resolvi ir perguntar por que que a gente não podia ir pra lá hoje.

Quando eu cheguei à casa dela (muito longe da minha), o pai dela atendeu a porta e me mandou subir que ela já devia estar acordada e se não estivesse, já estava mesmo na hora. E não é que quando eu cheguei lá ela estava dormindo. Que bonitinha gente! Parecia até um anjinho dormindo... Peninha que agora ela vai pagar por todas as vezes que me acordou tão cedo. Sabem o que eu fiz? Abri as cortinas gritando "BOM DIA!" e peguei dois travesseiros que estavam no chão e comecei a bater na cabeça dela com os dois.

- Lily! Pára!!! – reclamava ela tentando puxar de volta o lençol que eu arranquei dela.

- E isso lá são horas de estar dormindo, Srtª. Costa? Olha só este dia maravilhoso! O sol brilha, os pássaros cantam, as flores se abrem...

- E você está de bom humor. Isso é a maior novidade. – disse ela se sentando na cama, bocejando e se espreguiçado com os olhos semi-cerrados por causa da luz. – Qual o motivo de tanta empolgação?

- Não sei... – respondi sorrindo – Mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Tá esperando o quê? - a Liz as vezes é tão gentil... Não acham?

- Eu estava pensando... Se seu pai já alugou a casa, por que a gente não vai pra lá hoje? – perguntei.

- Por que eu não queria estragar o seu encontro com o Baker. – respondeu Liz. Caramba! Eu tinha me esquecido...

- Ah... É... Tem razão. – falei tentando disfarçar que tinha esquecido. Liz me olhou com um sorrisinho do tipo "eu sei que você tinha esquecido".

- Empolgada? – perguntou ainda com o sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Claro! – eu não ia dizer que já não estava nem aí. – Bastante, aliás, não vejo a hora.

- Ótimo! Então já sei o que vamos fazer hoje de manhã. – falou finalmente pulando da cama e começando a procurar uma roupa.

- O quê?

- Não é óbvio? Escolher a sua roupa!

- De manhã?

- É. – disse ela indo pra o banheiro tomar uma banho – Você não acabou de me dizer que está empolgadíssima com o encontro? – falou já de dentro do banheiro.

- E estou, mas não é exagero? Escolher a roupa tão cedo...

- De que horas ele vai te pegar? – eu pude ouvir o som do chuveiro.

- É... Eu não sei.

- Como assim não sabe?

- Não nos encontramos desde aquele dia...

- Ah... Mas vocês ainda vão se encontrar né?

- Suponho que sim. – respondi começando a olhar o quarto.

Não estava tão bagunçado como de costume, acho que ela deve ter arrumado ontem... Meus olhos pousaram em uma caixa com dezenas de fotos (algumas em movimento e outras normais). A maioria era de Hogwarts ou Hogsmead, mas havia também algumas dela com o pai e até uma dela pequeninha, que fofa!

- Eu era uma gracinha, né? – falou ela se aproximando de mim.

- Era.

- Onde estão as outras duas?

- Em casa, nem sei se já acordaram.

- Então vamos lá ver!

E fizemos o _longo_ caminho de volta até minha casa. Alex e Alice já estavam acordadas. Estávamos começando a discutir sobre a minha roupa quando minha mãe entrou no quarto dizendo que o vizinho queria falar comigo. Imaginei logo que era o Ryan, pois quando são os marotos mamãe manda logo subir.

Eu estava certa.

- Olá, Lily. – disse ele sorrindo e me entregando uma rosa.

- Oi, Ryan. – respondi aceitando a rosa. Ele é tão fofinho...

- Nosso encontro ainda está de pé? – perguntou ele ansioso.

- Claro!

- Então... Posso passar aqui às sete e meia?

- Sim... Ah, onde vamos?

- Só dar uma volta perto do parque.

- Ok... Então, até mais tarde. – respondi sorrindo.

Subi as escadas um pouco mais animada com o encontro. Eu estava tão determinada a sair com Ryan e agora simplesmente esqueço...

 **N/A: A partir daqui os pensamentos de Lily se dividem em três. Ela está um pouco confusa agora e não sabe por que está se sentindo estranha em relação ao encontro, então, se inicia uma discussão entre a Lily confusa (que será a parte em **_itálico_**), a Lily monitora-certinha-anti-James ( **sublinhado**) e a Lily marota (negrito).**

_Será que eu quero mesmo sair com o Ryan?_

**Ai que pergunta! É claro que não.**

Porque não? Quer sim!

_Vocês não estão ajudando._

Eu ajudo. Claro que você quer sair com ele, Lily, o cara é perfeito. Ele é bonito, gentil, inteligente, maduro e parece querer algo sério, quem sabe você finalmente arruma um namorado!

_Isso seria legal..._

**Merlin! Eu nunca tinha visto tanta bobagem junta...**

O que você quer dizer com isso?

**Que o Baker é um babaca!**

Ele não é!

**É sim!**

Não é!

**É sim!**

Não é!

**É s...**

_Parem! Querem me deixar mais louca ainda?_

**Ela que começou!**

Criança...

_OK, eu já ouvi os comentários a favor do Ryan, agora pode me dizer os contra?_

**E precisa? Lily você não quer sair com esse cara! Você sabe que não. Ele é só um mauricinho seboso metido a galã de novela melosa! E ainda tem o James.**

_Que tem o James?_

**Você gosta dele e ele vai ficar arrasado se você for.**

Ela não gosta dele.

**Eu não falei com você.**

_Mas eu não gosto dele._

**O.O**

Aha! =P

_Ou gosto?_

O quê?

**Hehehe! \o/**

_Eu não sei se gosto dele._

**Claro que gosta.**

Não gosta, não.

**Cala essa boca!**

Cala você!

- LILY! – fui despertada dos meus pensamentos por um grito de Alice, Alex e Liz. Eu nem tinha percebido que voltei ao quarto.

- Hã?

- Poxa, Lil, o cara mexeu tanto assim com você? Estamos te chamando a um tempão. – disse Alex risonha.

- Que fofo, ele te deu uma rosa! – falou Alice.

- É... – respondi distraída. Eu estava me vendo dançar com James na foto que ele tinha me dado.

- Você gostou? – perguntou Alex animada.

- De quê? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Da roupa. – respondeu. Ela deve ter achado que eu estava olhando para a roupa, já que esta estava perto da foto.

- Ah. – elas haviam escolhido uma saia bem soltinha prata que vai até o joelho, uma blusa colada vermelha e meu All Star vermelhinho – Está ótima.

- Onde vocês vão? – perguntou Alice.

- Só...

- NOSSA! Olha só a hora! Eu tenho que ir... – disse Liz se levantando da cama – Eu tenho que tomar um remédio... Eu volto à tarde. – e saiu do quarto.

- O que deu nela? – perguntei sem entender. Alice e Alex apenas deram de ombros.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Saí do quarto da Lily apressada antes que ela dissesse aonde iria com Baker, ela não pode nem sonhar que eu sei. Afinal, se ela soubesse que eu sei não pareceria que o James estava só dando uma volta lá, é claro que ela ia saber que eu contei.

Atravessei a rua pra chegar até a casa de James e toquei a campainha, ele não demorou muito a atender.

- Boas notícias. – falei quando ele abriu a porta.

- Então entra aí. – disse ele sorrindo.

Todos os marotos estavam na sala jogando pôquer e apostando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Ao que pareceu, Sirius estava ganhando. Me sentei ao lado de Remo e eles pararam de jogar e se viraram para mim.

- Então... Qual é a boa? – perguntou James.

- Lily vai mesmo sair com Baker. – respondi.

- E por que isso é bom? – perguntou Peter.

- Por que assim a Lily vai odiar ele. – respondi – E poderemos usar meu plano.

- Que é... – disse Sirius.

- Fazer nada, vamos apenas dar uma volta perto do parque hoje a noite. – respondi me ajeitando de maneira mais confortável no sofá.

- Eu gostei da idéia. – falou Remo. James o olhou confuso.

- Não to entendendo. – James olhava de mim para Remo. - Como assim fazer nada? – Eu e Remo nos olhamos.

- Simples James, é sempre você quem estraga os encontros de Lily, o que faz com que ela fique muito, mas muito irritada com você. – expliquei – Mas desta vez, o próprio Baker é quem vai estragar o encontro, nós não precisamos fazer nada. – James continuou a me olhar calado.

- Nós, quer dizer, você só precisa estar por perto pra amparar sua amada Lily depois que ela sair irritada com Baker. - Remo continuou minha explicação. – Certo?

- Exatamente. – respondi.

- E deixar aquele imbecil por as patas na minha Lily? – perguntou James irritado só em pensar. – De jeito nenhum!

- Tem que ser, James, ou ela nunca vai descobrir que nós estávamos certos e você ainda sai de injustiçado por que ela não acreditou em você, ela vai ficar com remorso e quem sabe você não acaba ganhando um encontro de brinde. – falei animada. Isso o convenceu, mas continuou contra a idéia de deixar Lily se encontrar com Baker.

- Eu também achei uma boa idéia. – disse Peter.

- A idéia é boa, mas não vai parecer muito óbvio que o James apareça lá? – perguntou Sirius.

- Talvez. – respondi – Mas ela não tem provas e eu "não sei" aonde ela vai, o que significa que eu "não poderia" dizer a vocês.

- E desde quando ela precisa de provas? – retrucou Sirius. – Ela pode achar que seguimos ela, não seria a primeira vez.

- Tem razão... – falei parando um pouco pra pensar. – Mas isso tem remédio. Nós só precisamos de um álibi... ou dois. – completei sorrindo. Tive uma idéia.

- Qual é o plano? – perguntou James.

- Que horas os tios chegam hoje James? – perguntei.

- Hoje é sexta... Acho que umas seis horas... Por quê?

- Será que eles teriam ânimo pra dar uma volta no parque com vocês?

- Talvez... No que está pensando?

- Não há nada de errado em seus pais os convidarem pra dar uma volta a noite, não é? – falei – E já que vocês "não sabem" que a Lily vai pra lá, apenas aceitaram o convite, pois não tinham nada melhor pra fazer.

- Ainda prefiro socar o Baker até ele não poder andar. – retrucou James.

- Pára com isso, Pontas, a idéia é boa. – disse Sirius.

- É, James, aceita logo. – reforçou Remo.

- Tá legal... – James concordou ainda um pouco contrariado.

- Mas e se os pais do Pontas não quiserem ir? – perguntou Peter.

- Aí partimos para o plano de emergência. – respondi.

- Qual é o plano emergência? – perguntou Remo.

- Não tem plano de emergência. – respondi – Mas podemos criar um se precisar. – James fechou a cara.

- Você está sugerindo que se isso não der certo usamos um plano de emergência que não existe? – perguntou James sério.

- É. – respondi.

- Pirou? – perguntou Sirius.

- Qual é, gente? Vocês estão sofrendo por antecipação, vai dar certo. – falei encorajando – E vocês são OS MAROTOS, se vocês não conseguem achar uma saída, ninguém consegue.

- É, Pontas, a Liz está certa. – falou Sirius – Afinal, não qualquer um que consegue escapar sete vezes do Filch em uma noite só.

- Ou que sabe exatamente onde fica e onde leva cada uma das passagens secretas de Hogwarts. – falou Remo.

- Ou que já conseguia fazer feitiços não verbais no quinto ano. – completou Sirius.

- E por aí segue a grande lista das espetaculares façanhas dos maiores malfeitores da história de Hogwarts. – disse James.

- Vocês não têm jeito... – falei rindo da cara deles.

- Nem você. – disseram eles juntos.

- Eu? O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei fazendo cara de inocente.

- Ah nada... talvez você tenho nos dito um meio de entrar no dormitório feminino pra roubar aquela carta que o Diggory mandou pra Lily enquanto você a mantinha longe de lá. – falou Sirius.

- Ou talvez você tenha distraído o Slugorn enquanto nós roubávamos veritaserum do caldeirão dele. – falou Remo.

- Ok, já chega. – falei rindo com eles – Agora eu tenho que ir.

- Pra onde? – perguntou Peter.

- Digamos que eu vou pôr lenha na fogueira. – respondi levantando do sofá e indo na direção da porta acompanhada por James.

- Não vai dizer nem pra mim? – perguntou James à porta.

- Não, até por que eu tenho que ter sorte pra isso dar certo... – falei olhando para os dois lados da rua à procura do meu alvo. – E não se esqueça de estar bem gostoso e cheiroso hoje a noite, homem cheiroso é tudo de bom.

- Pode deixar, até mais tarde. – falou sorrindo.

- Até.

Saí da casa de James, peguei o Alfredo e fui à procura do meu alvo. Quem? Ryan Baker. Pra quê? Deixá-lo com a pulga atrás da orelha. Por quê? Porque eu quero que ele esteja um pouquinho nervoso hoje a noite. Ou seja, ele vai querer agarrar a Lily antes da primeira oportunidade, o que deixará minha amiguinha ainda mais irritada... Eu sou má.

Fui até a praça do condomínio (que eu sei que ele vive lá) e o encontrei por algum milagre sozinho sentado em um banco. Ótima oportunidade, vocês não acham?

- Bom dia, Baker. – falei me sentando ao lado dele no banco.

- O que você quer, Costa? – perguntou ele me olhando entediado. Simpático...

- Perguntar se seus pais lhe deram alguma educação. – respondi. Ele apenas me olhou. – E também lhe avisar pra nem se empolgar com a minha amiga.

- Que quer dizer com isso, Costa? – perguntou desinteressado. Ah você está desinteressado? Vou fazer você ficar.

- Que você perdeu, Baker, fim de jogo pra você. – respondi – Ela nem queria sair com você hoje...

- Não foi isso que pareceu. – retrucou fingindo que não se importava, mas deu pra perceber que isso mexeu com ele.

- Pense o que quiser, mas depois dessa semana... Quem pensaria em você?

- O que teve essa semana?

- Não te interessa. – respondi. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa que eu não entendi. – Disse alguma coisa querido?

- Nada.

- Vamos embora, Alfredo, está tarde. Até a próxima, Baker.

Deixei ele lá com a pulga atrás da orelha. Meio dia, hora do almoço.

Voltei pra casa, pedi meu almoço (já que eu não sei cozinhar meu pai está trabalhando), comi e voltei para a casa da Lily, afinal, eu tinha um peso pra colocar na consciência de alguém...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Eu estava jogando dominó com Alex e Alice quando a campainha tocou. _Deve ser a Liz._ Pensei e estava certa mais uma vez.

- Entra, Liz. – nem precisava convidar, ela já é da casa – Estamos jogando dominó, quer jogar? – perguntei quando estávamos a caminho do meu quarto.

- Não, valeu, sempre achei esse jogo muito parado. – respondeu.

- Remédio demorado esse, heim. – falou Alice quando entramos no quarto.

- Eu aproveitei pra fazer uma visitinha aos nossos amados marotos e dar uma volta com o Alfredo... – respondeu Liz se jogando em cima do nosso jogo.

- LIZ!! – gritamos juntas.

- Não pude me conter. – falou sorrindo.

- Ah é? – falei olhando maliciosamente para as meninas – Então... MONTINHO NELA!! – e pulamos em cima dela com tudo.

Quando finalmente saímos, ela estava ofegante.

- Vocês nunca pensaram em fazer um regime não? – perguntou rindo.

- Engraçadinha. – falou Alex jogando um travesseiro no rosto dela.

- O que os marotos estavam aprontando? – perguntei enquanto re-arrumava a cama pra voltarmos a jogar.

- Nada, eles estavam jogando pôquer, bem animadinhos, menos o James, ele tava meio tristinho, mas não quis me dizer o que era. – respondeu sentando na cama que eu tinha acabado de arrumar.

- Ah... – disse embaralhando as pedras. Será que ele está assim por causa do encontro? – E as senhoritas já decidiram o que vão fazer hoje a noite?

- Não. – respondeu Alice – O que os marotos vão fazer?

- Eles estavam comentando que iam sair com os pais do James. – respondeu Liz – E papai ligou dizendo que queria que eu jantasse com ele hoje. Parece que vai ser só vocês duas.

- Aonde vamos então? – Alex perguntou a Alice.

- Dar uma volta por aí. – respondeu Alice – Nada melhor pra fazer mesmo.

- Então tá. – disse Alex.

Ficamos o resto da tarde de bobeira e as meninas ajudaram a me arrumar para o encontro, só a Liz que saiu mais cedo. Já eram sete e vinte e cinco e eu estava prontinha e linda esperando no meu quarto, as meninas estão no delas se arrumando pra sair também.

Exatamente às sete e meia a campainha tocou (Pontual, isso é bom.) _(Concordo), _e pra não deixar meu pai abrir a porta e fazer um grande interrogatório, eu resolvi descer.

- Pai, mãe, tô saindo. – falei antes de abrir a porta. – Oi, Ryan. – falei sorrindo.

- Oi, Lily. – falou sorrindo também – Você está linda.

- Obrigada. – respondi corando.

- Vamos? – perguntou me oferecendo o braço.

- Claro. – que eu aceitei.

E fomos andando e conversando pelo caminho inteiro até o parque.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Eu via pela varanda de Lily que eles estavam saindo do condomínio.

- A Lily achou mesmo que a gente ia se comportar? – perguntei para Alice.

- Ela estava meio distraída, você percebeu? – falou Alice – Não parava de olhar pra o espelho.

- Ou pra o que tinha no espelho, é mais provável. – disse apontando para a foto de Lily e James.

- Acha que a Lily está gostando do James? – perguntou Alice.

- Acho. – respondi. – E acho também que a gente já pode sair, eles nem vão olhar pra trás.

- Ok, então vamos.

Avisamos a Sra. Evans aonde iriamos e saímos atrás de Lily, ela sonha que a gente não ia segui-la.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Estávamos todos prontos para começar o plano, meus pais toparam ir até o parque e Liz estava com a gente desde cedo. Eu estava louco para sair atrás deles desde que puseram os pés na calçada, mas eles já tinham saído faz tempo e Liz (que estava a pelo menos uns vinte minutos olhando pela janela) ainda nos mandava esperar.

- Esperar o quê? – perguntei pela terceira vez.

- Por aquilo. – respondeu apontando para Alex e Alice que saiam da casa de Lily e iam em direção à saída do condomínio.

- E por que esperar elas saírem? – perguntou Peter.

- Por que eu me jogo aos dragões agora se elas não foram seguir a Lily. – respondeu Liz.

- Não precisa ser tão radical. – falou Sirius.

- Agora vamos. – disse Liz.

Eu achava que nós iamos segui-los de perto, mas assim que saímos do condomínio Liz chamou um táxi.

- Por que vamos de carro? – perguntei.

- Porque assim chegamos mais rápido, porque assim tem menos chances de verem a gente e porque assim é que eu planejei. – respondeu Liz – Todo mundo pra dentro.

- Ok. – respondi.

Passamos por Alex e Alice, logo depois por Lily e Baker e em menos de cinco minutos chegamos ao parque. Nos escondemos atrás se algumas pessoas e ficamos esperando que eles passassem. O que não demorou muito a acontecer.

Lily e Baker passaram por nós conversando animadamente, eu senti meu estômago revirar e uma vontade imensa de arrancar aquele animal de perto da _minha_ Lily e espancar ele até quebrar todos os dentes. Ficamos os seguindo de longe, a cada minuto que passava ficava mais difícil para eu controlar a raiva que estava sentindo. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa de uma das muitos lanchonetes que haviam lá, não dava pra ouvir o que eles estavam conversando por que estávamos muito longe e ainda tinha a preocupação com Alex e Alice que deviam estar por aqui.

- Eu queria saber o que eles estão conversando... – resmunguei irritado. Eu não precisaria estar assistindo isso se Liz tivesse me deixado bater no Baker.

- James, por Merlin e pela sétima vez! – respondeu Liz impaciente – A Lily vai me contar e depois eu te conto, agora quer ficar quieto!

- Não! Eu não precisava assistir isso. – reclamei de novo.

- Então feche os olhos. – respondeu mais impaciente ainda.

- Por que que ela tá tão irritada? – perguntei pra só o Almofadinhas ouvir.

- Por que ela errou a conta. – respondeu.

- Que conta?

- Não é a sétima vez que você reclama da mesma coisa, é a nona. Até eu já estou ficando de saco cheio.

- Desculpe. – falei sem jeito.

- Nós entendemos, James, mas você precisa se acalmar. – falou Liz sem tirar os olhos do casal.

- Ei, nós podemos aproveitar aquele grupo que está parado pra chegar do outro lado da rua e seguir por trás dos arbustos até ficar perto o suficiente pra ouvir alguma cosia. – disse Rabicho, no que todos olhamos para ele surpresos.

- É uma boa idéia. – falou Liz impressionada com ele.

- É ótima. – falei sem esperar mais ninguém e fui por trás do grupo.

Os outros me seguiram sem demora. Chegamos do outro lado e nos abaixamos para chegar mais perto por trás dos arbustos, depois que chegamos o mais perto possível dava pra escutar alguma coisa.

- Como ela agüenta esse cara? – perguntou Sirius depois de ouvir um pouco da conversa.

- Não me pergunte. – respondi.

- Eu não acredito que ele está falando sobre física e ela ainda faz cara de interessada. – falou Liz.

Passamos mais um tempo observando os dois, Ryan falava sem parar enquanto Lily apenas escutava e ria.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Ai que cara chato! Eu não acredito que só estamos aqui há quarenta minutos, parece que passaram horas. Será que se eu fingir que estou cansada ele se toca e sugere que a gente volte?

**Eu avisei que ia ser chato. **_Ok, você venceu, ele é chato._ Acho que vou mesmo fingir que estou com sono.

- Você gosta de literatura? – perguntou.

- Não mui... – parei estrategicamente pra dar um bocejo. – Muito.

- Você está cansada?

- Não. – respondi fazendo cara de sim.

- Ok, então a gente fica mais um pouco.

**Inacreditável.**

Mas ela disse que não.

**Pra ser educada, cabeça dura.**

Desde quando você entende alguma coisa sobre educação?

Ele respondeu e recomeçou a falar, falar e falar sem parar. Que tédio. Tenho certeza que se estivesse com James seria legal...

Hey! Você tem consciência do que acabou de pensar?

**Claro que ela tem, é verdade.**

Não, eu confesso que esse cara é chato, mas pensar no James? Fala sério.

_Querem parar? Estou pensando em meio de acabar com esse tédio._

- Ryan, será que a gente podia dar uma volta, estou cansada de ficar aqui sentada. – falei.

- Claro. – respondeu. Amém, graças a Merlin vamos sair daqui.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- Eles estão saindo. – falei ao ver eles se levantarem.

- Será que já vão pra casa? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Duvido muito. – respondeu Liz.

- Então vamos seguir! – falou Sirius se levantando.

- Hey! O que estão fazendo aqui? – ouvi uma voz conhecida perguntar. Nos viramos e vimos que do outro lado de um arbusto estavam Alex e Alice.

- Faço a mesma pergunta. – disse Liz.

- Mas nós perguntamos primeiro. – retrucou Alice.

- Ok, estamos fazendo a mesma coisa que vocês e se não voltarmos logo a fazer os perderemos de vista. – respondeu Remo apontando para o casal que já sumindo em meio as pessoas.

Os seguimos juntos, eles estavam indo para uma parte que havia menos gente, não estou gostando disso. Eles passaram mais um tempo andando e enfim pararam , tivemos que procurar as coisas mais próximas para nos esconder antes que eles vissem e na pressa nos separamos. Alex e Remo se esconderam atrás de uma árvore à direita, Sirius e Alice pularam atrás de três latas de lixo longe dos dois casais. Liz, que estava mais perto pra ver se escutava, correu para trás de uma árvore bem ao lado dos dois e eu fiquei mais longe de todos, me abaixei atrás de um banco, não conseguia ouvir nada de lá, mas tinha uma ótima visão do que estava acontecendo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Saímos da mesa e começamos a caminhar meio sem rumo, Ryan ainda falando sem parar e eu sem ouvir nenhuma palavra apenas concordava com tudo que ele dizia. Eu geralmente presto atenção no que as pessoas falam, mesmo que não seja interessante, mas tinha uma coisa me perturbando e muito aquela noite: eu estava desejando que Ryan fosse James. Por mais que eu não quisesse admitir, era impossível negar. Enquanto essa criatura ao meu lado fala sem parar sobre um monte de coisas chatas, eu pensava em como eu tinha passado momentos divertidos com James essa semana.

Ryan parou de andar de repente e me fez uma pergunta que eu não entendi.

- Quê? – perguntei pra que ele repetisse a pergunta. Mas ele simplesmente me olhou estranho e fez sabe o quê? ME AGARROU DO NADA!!!

Me digam: que tipo de cara te agarra assim sem mais nem menos, sem clima pra isso e sem ao menos saber se você quer? Ele nem foi se aproximando aos poucos, não senhores, ele veio com tudo pra cima de mim, me encostou na árvore e começou a me beijar! Que absurdo! Quem ele pensa que é?

- Mas o que você acha que está fazendo? – perguntei irritada empurrando ele pra longe.

- Beijando você. – respondeu e ia me beijar de novo se eu não tivesse sido mais rápida que ele. Eu botei a mão no peito dele pra fazer ele parar.

- Eu NÃO quero. – falei firmemente pra ver se ele entendia.

- É o que todas dizem. – falou segurando a minha mão e me beijando de novo.

- BABACA! – falei empurrando ele de novo e dando-lhe um tapa na cara com todas as minhas força.

Eu já ia sair a toda velocidade pra casa quando ele falou uma coisa que me fez parar.

- Então você não é tão fácil assim como o Potter fala! – falou lá de trás. Eu me virei e o olhei sem entender.

- O quê? – perguntei perplexa.

- Você me ouviu, Lílian. – respondeu – Eu falei que você não é tão fácil como o Potter me falou que era. – Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Ele não falou isso. – falei me virando para ir embora mais uma vez.

- Correção. – ele disse um pouco mais alto pra chamar minha atenção. Conseguiu. – Ele não disse SÓ isso.

- Como assim? – me virei de volta para ele e me aproximei mais piscando várias vezes.

- Ele me falou um monte de coisas sobre você. – falou Ryan se encostando na árvore – Sobre como você é louca por ele, como você vive implorando pra vocês ficarem... Esse tipo de coisa. – falou olhando para a lua.

- É mentira! – falei quase chorando.

- Acredite se quiser... – falou me olhando nos olhos. – Mas não parou por aí.

- Eu não acredito em você. – falei me virando e correndo.

Eu nem estava enxergando direito onde estava indo por causa das lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto, eu nem sabia mais em que parte do parque eu estava quando esbarrei em alguém com tudo e caí no chão.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Eu quase não me segurei quando vi aquele idiota beijando a minha Lily, mas me senti melhor quando a vi realizando o meu desejo: dar um belo tapa na cara daquele infeliz. Eu não consegui ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo, mas percebi que estavam discutindo e quando Lily se virou pra ir embora eu fiz o que a Liz me mandou mais cedo: corri na frente pra ela "acidentalmente" esbarrar em mim.

Eu já estava bastante na frente e vi que Lily estava vindo na minha direção e entrei na frente dela fazendo-a cair.

- Me desculpe... – começou. Percebi que ela não tinha percebido que era eu.

- Lily... O que aconteceu com você? – percebi também que ela estava chorando.

- Potter! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela quase aos berros.

- Eu vim aqui com meus pais e os caras. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui e... chorando, por quê? – perguntei me abaixando e segurando a mão dela.

- Tira as mãos de mim! – ela falou alto e num tom assustado. O que fez com que a minha preocupação crescesse e algumas pessoas parassem pra olhar.

- Mas Lily o-o que... – perguntei sem entender a reação dela. Ela deveria estar irritada, não chorando – Foi o Baker? – perguntei me aproximando mais enquanto ela se levantava.

- Como é que você sabe dele? – perguntou dando um passo pra trás a cada passo que eu dava pra frente.

- Seu encontro era hoje, não? – perguntei. Ela me olhava com um misto de raiva, dúvida e angústia, me doia vê-la daquele jeito – Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei... – respondeu olhando para o chão, no que eu me aproximei abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Me conta o que aconteceu, Lil, eu só quero te ajudar. – falei levantando o rosto dela com o indicador, fazendo-a me olhar nos olhos. Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar.

- Eu estou bem James, me deixa sozinha, ok? – falou mais calma. As pessoas que estavam olhando recomeçaram a andar.

- Claro que não está! Você...

- Me deixa em paz, POTTER! Eu quero ficar sozinha! – falou se soltando de mim e recomeçando a andar.

- Mas Lily... – corri atrás dela.

- Potter. – falou se virando de repente – Eu vou te dizer pela última vez, Eu NÃO QUERO você por perto agora! É tão difícil de entender? – se virou de novo e continuou andando rápido.

- Espera, Lily! – corri atrás dela e a puxei pelo braço com tanta força que ela caiu e em cima de mim e por pouco não me derrubou.

Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, a respiração lenta, o mundo ao nosso redor parecia ter parado. Mesmo com uma vozinha na minha cabeça (parecida com a da Liz) me dizendo pra não fazer nada, eu não consegui me controlar devido a proximidade, fui me aproximando devagar e beijei-a. De início ela correspondeu, mas logo depois me empurrou pra longe, como se tivesse caído a ficha do que ela estava fazendo.

- O que você acha que está fazendo, Potter? – perguntou me olhando com raiva. Eu preferi ficar calado, tentar consertar só piora, mas parece que nesse caso não deu certo – Você não tem vergonha de se aproveitar do meu momento de fragilidade pra me beijar? Você é um idiota mesmo, vai ver o Ryan estava certo! – terminou de falar e saiu correndo.

Eu não fui atrás por dois motivos: Um, ainda estava meio bobo por causa do beijo e dois, agora eu acho que ultrapassei os limites e não seria uma boa idéia ir atrás dela. Mas uma coisa que ela disse me intrigou, o Baker estava certo sobre o quê? Se ele disse alguma coisa pra a minha ruivinha ele vai pagar muito caro, ah se vai. Tenho que achar a Liz, ela deve ter escutado alguma coisa que ajude.

Corri de volta para o lugar onde o idiota tentou agarrar a Lily e encontrei Liz sentada num banco olhando pra baixo, ela levantou a cabeça quando ouviu minha aproximação.

- Cadê o resto do pessoal? – perguntei.

- Te procurando. – respondeu – Eu fiquei aqui pro caso de você voltar. – ela parecia triste por alguma coisa.

- Perdi alguma coisa? Você tá com uma cara tão...

- Derrotada? – sugeriu.

- É. Por quê? – perguntei me sentando ao lado dela.

- Foi culpa minha.

- Exatamente o que foi culpa sua?

- O que aconteceu com você, foi culpa minha.

- Está falando do jeito estranho da Lily? Você viu?

- Não, mas já era previsível, conhecendo o jeito dela e depois do que aquele babaca disse a ela, era de se esp...

- O que ele falou? – perguntei começando a me irritar.

- Ah não, eu não vou dizer. A última vez que eu fiz isso o cara acabou na ala hospitalar por duas semanas, nem vem que eu não vou te falar. – respondeu.

- Você está protegendo aquele cara? – perguntei. A raiva crescia a cada segundo.

- Não.

- Então por que não vai me dizer?

- Por que você vai acabar sendo preso pela polícia trouxa se eu te disser.

- E se eu te jurar por Merlin que não vou fazer nada?

- Jura mesmo?

- Juro.

- Ok, ele falou pra a Lily que você falou pra ele que ela é fácil e que vive implorando pra vocês ficarem.

- ELE DISSE O QUÊ?! – gritei me levantando. – Pra onde ele foi?

- Você me prometeu que não ia fazer nada!

- Eu não vou fazer, pra onde ele foi?

- Liz, James, vocês não vão acreditar no que a gente viu! – Alex chegou correndo seguida por Alice – A gente... seguiu o... Ryan... – falou Alex sem fôlego.

- Mas era pra voc... – Liz começou, mas eu coloquei a mão na boca dela pra deixar as duas falarem.

- E descobriu que ele fez uma aposta com uns dois caras lá do condomínio. – falou Alice sentando no banco.

- Ele apostou cem dólares que Lily ia ficar louca por ele. – completou Alex.

- E quando ela rejeitou o beijo, ele perdeu a aposta. – falou Alice.

- Por isso falou aquelas coisas! – falou Liz – Estava com raiva por que perdeu e... e... Aí Merlin, que foi que eu fiz? É claro, ele deve ter se ligado no James quando eu fui falar com ele. Idiota, idiota, idiota. – completou batendo na cabeça com as mãos.

- Ele estava pra lá? – perguntei apontando para a direção de que elas vieram.

- É. – respondeu Alex.

- Valeu. – falei e saí quase correndo na direção.

- Por que vocês fizeram isso? – ouvi Liz perguntar lá trás.

Apressei o passo sabendo que ela viria atrás de mim. Não deu outra.

- James, por favor, não faz isso, por favor, não vale a pena...

- Tarde demais. – falei quando avistei o idiota mais a frente.


	8. Sequelas

**Capítulo 08 – Seqüelas**

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

James estava indo atrás do Ryan pra fazer alguma loucura, e como eu não quero um amigo assassino, fui atrás dele pra tentar convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, por mais que isso pareça impossível, afinal, estamos falando de James Potter.

- James, por favor, não faz isso, por favor, não vale a pena... – supliquei.

- Tarde demais. – respondeu. Eu olhei pra frente e vi que o Baker estava vindo na nossa direção.

Ai meu Merlin, lá vem confusão...

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer... Potter, Costa. – falou Baker desdenhoso quando nos viu.

Sabem o que James respondeu? Nada, ele simplesmente foi pra cima do cara já metendo-lhe um murro na cara!

E não parou por aí, Baker respondeu com um soco na barriga, James deu outro soco na cara de Baker e os dois caíram no chão, James estava por cima dele. Ryan lhe deu dois socos na barriga e por um tempo conseguiu assumir o controle. Eles pareciam dois pirralhos brigando, por mais preocupada que estivesse não consegui controlar minha vontade rir, afinal, a cena não deixava de ser engraçada. Imaginem, dois caras quase adultos se embolando no chão como dois pirralhos...

Mas começou a ficar sério. James deu uma cotovelada nas costelas dele (essa doeu até em mim) e depois o levantou e o encostou numa árvore. Isso está ficando muito perigoso, melhor eu interferir.

- James, pára! Você vai machucar ele seriamente. – falei me aproximando um pouco receosa.

- É isso que eu quero. – respondeu sem olhar. O ódio na voz dele deu medo, fiquei até arrepiada.

Baker empurrou James e lhe deu um chute na barriga. James foi parar no chão, mas se levantou rápido e se jogou em cima do Baker jogando ele no chão de novo. Isso tudo enquanto eu gritava tentando fazer eles pararem. Eu estava tentando tirar o James de cima do Baker quando senti dois braços me puxarem com força pra trás me fazendo cair de bunda no chão (foi uma queda ridícula, mas não vou descrever por que tinham coisas mais importantes acontecendo). Eu pensava que a noite estava salva por que alguém ouviu os meus gritos e veio ajudar, mas não, sempre tem um jeito das coisas piorarem. Sim, alguém ouviu meus gritos, mas esse, aliás, esses alguém eram os dois amigos do Baker. Pronto, agora f**** tudo, por que os amiguinhos do Baker estão ajudando eles. Isso é covardia! Mas eles ligam? Claro que não. Ai Merlin, o James começou a apanhar feio, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

Eu tentei gritar, eles não me ouviram. Eu tentei tirar os caras de cima do James, mas cada um é três vezes (no mínimo) mais forte do que eu. O que mais eu podia fazer? Sair correndo pra chamar reforços.

Foi o que eu fiz, saí correndo desesperada, rezando pra que James ainda estivesse vivo quando eu voltasse.

Não demorou muito até eu avistar Alice, Alex, Sirius, Remo e Peter. E já que eu não podia perder tempo correndo até lá, comecei a gritar pra eles virem, graças a todos os seres divinos eles me entenderam e correram pra me seguir.

Quando chegamos lá vi uma luta completamente injusta. Merlin! São três, batendo em um cara de óculos e ainda mais caído no chão! Que covardes! Bem, voltando ao assunto, eu achava que estava tudo salvo quando cheguei lá com os outros marotos, que Remo ia conseguir fazer eles pararem, mas não, Sirius puxou o Baker e um dos amigos de cima de James e Remo já entrou dando um soco na cara do que restou (PASMEM! Remo Lupin brigando) dando um tempo para James se levantar. Peter emperrou ao meu lado sem saber se ajudava ou não.

E agora começou uma briga pior do que a anterior, James está brigando com Baker, Sirius com Geller, Remo com Andrews e eu estava quase arrancando os cabelos de preocupação tentando pensar num meio se fazer eles pararem enquanto as três criaturas ao meu lado apenas olhavam tudo de boca aberta. Pode?

Foi na hora que eles se separaram por dois segundos que eu puxei os três pra o meio.

- Agora parem, é sério. Nós não vamos sair daqui. – falei segurando as meninas e Peter entre os dois grupos.

- É melhor a gente ir pra casa mesmo, gente. – falou Remo – Já deu por hoje. – completou virando as costas.

- Isso vai ter volta, Potter. – ameaçou Baker.

- Estou morrendo de medo. – respondeu James debochado.

Graças a Merlin alguém aqui além de mim resolveu escutar a voz da razão. Depois que Remo falou, todos pareceram pensar o mesmo e com um último olhar de ódio cada um pra o seu lado. Já era hora disso acabar, os garotos estavam num estado deplorável, James estava começando a ficar com as marcas roxas, com os braços um pouco cortados e a boca sangrando. Remo estava totalmente descabelado, com um corte acima da sobrancelha e uma mão segurando as costelas (obra de um belo chute) e Sirius era o mais inteiro de todos (o que não podemos dizer o mesmo do Geller), ele estava só com algumas marcas no rosto e nos braços. Eu também não estava nenhuma maravilha, afinal, passei a noite toda correndo pra lá e pra cá, gritando, tentando segurar o James, sendo jogada no chão... E é claro estávamos todos sujos de terra.

Voltamos para casa em silêncio, as pessoas viravam o pescoço pra nos olhar, mas queria o quê? Parecia que tínhamos acabado de sair de uma guerra. A única coisa que foi dita durante o caminho foi um pedido de James.

- Meninas, será que vocês podiam me fazer um favor? – perguntou com a voz cansada.

- Se estiver ao nosso alcance. – respondemos juntas.

- Eu não queria que a Lily soubesse dessa briga, nem de nada, será que vocês podem, sabe...

- Sabemos, James. – respondeu Alex – E nem precisava pedir, afinal, isso seria confessar que estávamos lá, mas a gente "não estava" e você tem que inventar logo a história.

- História? – perguntou sem entender.

- É, ou você acha que vai conseguir que a Lily não te veja até você voltar completamente ao normal? – falou Alice.

-Depois eu penso nisso. – respondeu – De qualquer modo, vocês não sabem de nada.

Nos despedimos no meio da rua e cada um foi pra sua casa ainda em silêncio, a noite foi cansativa e todo aquele plano pra nada, ninguém merece né?

Cheguei no meu quarto e apaguei na hora em que me deitei.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois daquele episódio com o Potter, eu saí correndo pra casa, chorando (nem sei por que) de me acabar e com a cabeça tão ocupada de todo tipo de pensamentos que nem vi pra onde estava indo. Que resultou em eu me perder completamente e acabar tendo que pegar um táxi.

Cheguei em casa, descobri que as meninas ainda não tinham chegado (_Mas aonde foi que elas se meteram?_ ) e fui direto pra o meu quarto.

Pensando melhor, foi até bom elas não terem chegado, eu estava mesmo querendo ficar um tempo sozinha, essa noite só me deixou mais confusa.

**(N/A: Só pra lembrar: Lily marota é em negrito, Lily certinha é **sublinhado **e Lily confusa é **_itálico_**)**

**Você só tá confusa desse jeito por que deu ouvidos aquele tal de Ryan.**

E por que ela não acreditaria? Eu bem que desconfiava do Potter, ele estava quieto demais.

_Lá vêm vocês de novo!_

**Que foi? Num gosta da gente?**

_Não é isso, é que vocês só fazem brigar e acabam me deixando mais confusa._

**Se ela não se intrometesse...**

**Quer parar de falar igual a mim!**

**Pára!**

_Tá, eu vou botar ordem aqui, primeiro a que é contra o Potter e depois a que é a favor._

Ok, eu primeiro. Eu não gosto muito de fofocas e nem sei se o Ryan é confiável, mas nunca acreditei em uma só palavrinha do que o Potter já falou até hoje, então eu prefiro acreditar no Ryan.

**Você é louca? O cara tentou agarrar ela! Acorda pra vida!! É claro que ele estava mentindo e que o Jaminho tava certo sobre ele.**

Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza?

_É, também quero saber._

**Vocês duas pensam demais, esse é o problema, estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.**

Tempestade em copo d'água? Aquele cara disse que o Potter disse que ela era fácil!

**E ele estava mentindo.**

Prova.

**A Liz também disse que ele não era boa pessoa.**

Mas a Liz é super amiga do James.

**E também é dela.**

Mas quer ela fique com ele.

_Ai Merlin, vocês nuca ajudam! Vou recorrer ao meu caderninho mesmo que é o melhor que eu faço._

**********************************************************************

Sexta, 14 de Julho – 10:27 – Meu quarto

_Caderno, (Não sei como te chamar, pois você não é um diário)_

_Meu encontro de hoje foi um completo fiasco. Além do Ryan se mostrar um cara realmente chato, ele tentou me agarrar a todo custo. Mas pelo menos eu o aceitei com o meu super tapa bem no meio das fuças. Que cara mais atrevido! Mas eu não estou escrevendo aqui por isso, estou escrevendo por que coisas suspeitas aconteceram hoje a noite._

_Primeiro o Ryan me fala aquelas coisas e logo depois o Potter aparece no parque. Ele me disse que estava com os pais dele e os marotos lá, se isso for verdade, o casal que eu vi lá eram mesmo o Sr. e Srª. Potter, mas onde estavam os marotos? E por que quando eu o encontrei ele estava sozinho? Isso é muito suspeito, não seria a primeira vez que ele estraga um encontro meu. E lá vêm aquelas duas na minha cabeça de novo... Ah é, já ia esquecendo de falar, pra completar eu começo a dar ouvidos a duas vozes da minha cabeça, céus, estou ficando louca._

**Assim você ofende a gente.**

**Mas voltando ao assunto, ele não estragou seu encontro, ele não fez nada!**

Ele pode ter enfeitiçado o Ryan.

**Você é louca mesmo, né? Ele não pode usar magia fora da escola, ainda não tem dezessete.**

Ok, só dessa vez eu vou aceitar, ele não fez nada, mas não significa que ele não te seguiu.

**Mas ele estava com os pais.**

Correção, ele DISSE que estava com os pais.

_Mas será que nem aqui vocês me dão sossego? Eu estou tentando raciocinar sabe._

**Tá bom, a gente para.**

_Graças a Merlin..._

_Bem, continuando..._

_O Potter sempre dava um jeito de estragar meus encontros, ele sempre me seguia quando ia a Hogsmead com algum garoto, sempre dava um jeito de botar o cara pra correr. Mas como por algum milagre divino aquelas duas concordaram em alguma coisa, ele não fez nada dessa vez, o que não significa que eu esteja desconsiderando a idéia dele ter me seguido. Vou dar um jeito de descobrir isso mais tarde, ainda tenho que pensar no que o Ryan falou. Eu tinha que confiar mais no James, afinal, eu o conheço há mais tempo, porém, o passado o condena. O Ryan não tinha razões pra mentir sobre o Potter, mas o presente o condena. Ai Merlin, e agora? Eu acredito em quem? Eu não queria acusar ninguém injustamente._

**Você já fez isso.**

_Pensei que vocês iam ficar quietas._

**Foi só um lembrete.**

_Como assim eu já fiz isso?_

No parque, depois que o Potter te beijou.

**E que beijo... Hey! Você está concordando comigo?**

Não, estou apenas relatando os fatos.

_Ok, vocês têm razão. Eu acusei ele precipitadamente. Mas queriam o quê? Depois de ouvir uma coisa daquelas eu dou de cara com ele, o que eu podia fazer?_

**Quer mesmo que eu diga?**

_Nem precisa._

_Eu achei que ele estava mais uma vez atrapalhando meus encontros e ao mesmo tempo não queria acreditar nisso, é confusão demais pra uma pessoa só._

Eu acho que você devia ir dormir um pouco e pensar nisso melhor amanhã, você tá cansada, não é bom pensar desse jeito.

**E não é que você fala algumas coisas úteis.**

Uma pessoa precisa estar descansada pra pensar, por que acha que eu sempre durmo mais cedo em época de prova?

**Retiro o que disse... Mas é melhor você descansar um pouco mesmo. Amanhã você conversa com as meninas e pensa nisso.**

_É... falando nisso, onde será que elas foram?_

_Bem caderno, eu vou aceitar o conselho dessas duas e vou descansar um pouco. Até a próxima._

**********************************************************************

Fechei meu caderno e fui dormir, esta noite foi longa e amanhã aquelas três vão me atormentar até eu contar todos os detalhes. Curiosas...

Acordei com a campainha tocando, eram cerca de nove da manhã. Não dormi muito bem, ainda estava com um pouco de sono, mas como eu sabia que não ia conseguir dormir de novo, me levantei e fui tomar banho. Até hoje eu me assusto quando me lembro do que vi no espelho aquela manhã. Eu estava com a maior cara de derrotada do mundo. Meu cabelo tava todo desgrenhado, eu tava braça que nem papel, minhas espinhas (poucas, mas eu tenho) resolveram se destacar, minhas olheiras estavam iguais as de um vampiro e meu rosto tava inchado e amassado já que eu tinha acabado de acordar. Fala sério, parecia um monstro de filme de terror. Mas graças a Merlinzinho querido essa imagem sumiu depois do banho, só restaram as olheiras, mas isso se resolve com corretivo.

Depois de trocar de roupa, estava indo no meio do corredor (mais precisamente passando pela porta entreaberta do quarto de Petúnia) quando a conversa dela com alguém me chamou a atenção.

- Pois é, ele disse que o James disse que só não o arrebentou antes por que não teve chance. – ouvi a voz de uma menina vindo de dentro do quarto e me aproximei pra ouvir melhor a conversa.

- Mas por que ele bateu no seu irmão? – perguntou Petúnia.

- Vingança eu acho, o Ryan me disse que o James fez uma aposta com amigos de que conseguiria ficar com sua irmã antes dele, mas como o Ryan ganhou, ele ficou com raiva. – respondeu a menina que só podia ser a irmã do Ryan, como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Pobrezinha da minha irmã querida. – falou Petúnia ironicamente. Senti meu rosto esquentar de raiva enquanto as duas riam.

- E não parou por aí. – falou Lucy (é, eu me lembrei) – Ele me disse que o James ainda fez questão de se machucar pra dizer a ela que foi o Ryan que o bateu.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – falou Petúnia. Quer saber? Eu também não, isso só pode ser invenção, o James não ia machucar a se próprio.

**¬¬ E eu achando que ela não tinha acreditado na história toda.**

Coitadinho do Ryan...

Parei de escutar a conversa nesse ponto. Não, isso era demais pra mim, além de me seguir, por que agora eu tenho certeza que ele fez isso, ele ainda teve a audácia de me apostar! Ai que idiota! Nunca mais eu quero ver o Potter na minha frente.

Desci as escadas me sentindo estranha, eu sentia como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa extremamente valiosa, sabe quando você se sente angustiado por alguma coisa que não sabe explicar? Eu estava me sentindo assim.

Cheguei na cozinha e descobri que não estava mais com fome, encontrei apenas minha mãe lá.

- Bom dia, Lily. – cumprimentou minha mãe quando entrei.

- Bom dia, mãe. – respondi sem ânimo. Minha mãe percebeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Lily? – perguntou parando de lavar os pratos pra me olhar – você parece triste.

- Não. – menti – Aonde estão as meninas?

- Elas disseram que iam na casa da Liz. – respondeu. Ela sabia que eu estava mentindo, mas sempre respeita quando eu não quero falar alguma coisa.

- Eu vou pra lá então. – falei saindo da cozinha.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou.

- Estou sem fome, eu como mais tarde. – respondi da sala.

Saí de casa, dei a volta na cerca e toquei a campainha da casa da Liz, ela não demorou a atender e fomos direto para o quarto dela, onde Alice e Alex estavam.

- Lily! Já tava na hora de acordar né? – falou Alex quando eu entrei.

- E aí, conta logo como foi o encontro. – falou Alice.

- É isso aí, todos os mínimos detalhes, não ouse nos esconder nada. – disse Liz.

- Foi um completo desastre. – falei me jogando na cama.

- O quê?

- Como?

- Por quê? – perguntaram Alice, Liz e Alex respectivamente.

- Ele era meio chato, ficava falando sobre coisas chatas, sabe. – comecei – E depois tentou me agarrar a força.

- Que tarado! Vamos dar uma surra nele! – falou Alex revoltada.

- Alguém já fez isso, mas não foi por esse motivo. – falei com decepção na voz.

- Quem? – perguntou Alice.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alex.

- O James, por causa de uma aposta. – respondi me sentindo pior a cada segundo.

- O QUÊ!? – gritaram juntas.

- Explica logo essa história, Lil. – pediu Alice.

- Eu ouvi uma conversa hoje de manhã, mas isso eu conto depois, agora eu tenho que contar o que aconteceu ontem. – falei.

- Então fala logo antes que a gente morra de curiosidade. – falou Liz.

- Ok, ontem a noite, quando o Ryan tentou me beijar ontem e não conseguiu ele me falou que o Potter falou que eu era fácil e que era louca por ele. – falei mais desanimada a cada sílaba.

- Ele não fez isso. – falou Alex – Não pode ter feito.

- Lily, você não pode acreditar assim nesse cara que você acabou de conhecer. – falou Alice.

- Eu sei, mas é que não parou por aí. – comecei.

Contei a elas sobre a conversa que escutei, mas eu achei que elas ficaram mais irritadas do que deveriam, é até normal que elas estivessem defendendo o Potter, mas daí a gritar que eu fiquei louca de acreditar nessa história, isso já é demais, não acham?

- Tive uma idéia. – falou Alex – Vamos na casa do James e você ouve a versão dele da história.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – disse Liz.

- Por quê? – perguntei, ela seria a primeira a me incentivar a isso.

- Porque... Eles saíram. – respondeu.

- Não saíram, não. – falei.

- Como é que você sabe? – perguntou.

- Por que daqui dá pra ver os vultos se mexendo no quarto do James. – respondi apontando pra a janela atrás de mim.

- Ah, então eles já voltaram. – falou Alice.

- É, nós vimos eles saindo. – falou Alex. Sinto que elas estão me escondendo algo. Isso é um motivo a mais pra eu querer ir lá.

- Legal, já que eles chegaram, já podemos ir. – falei me levantando na hora e indo para a porta.

- Tá legal. – falou Liz. Mas eu percebi que ela estava meio contrariada.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Voltamos pra casa ontem a noite totalmente em silêncio e foi cada um para o seu quarto, é claro que eu tomei um banho antes, afinal, eu estava acabado. Todo cortado, descabelado, dolorido, sujo de poeira e um pouco de sangue que escorreu da boca.

Dormi na mesma hora em que deitei e acho que só acordei na manhã seguinte por que minha mãe veio me ver. Ainda bem que ela não me deu muita bronca, acho que Sirius já tinha explicado a ela o que aconteceu, manteiga derretida do jeito que ela é, deve ter ficado com pena. Ela foi lá ver quais poções eu precisava pra ficar inteiro mais uma vez e saiu logo em seguida para ir comprar os ingredientes, ela é uma preparadora de porções excelente, pena que não possa dizer o mesmo de mim.

Sabe que até estou vendo vantagens em ter levado essa surra. Estou recebendo um tratamento especial aqui, com direito a café na cama e tudo mais. Os caras ficaram aqui me fazendo companhia a manhã inteira (não fizeram mais que a obrigação), é uma pena eu não poder sair na rua, estava um sábado realmente maravilhoso e seria perfeito para adiantar a segunda parte do plano de Liz.

Estávamos discutindo sobre a briga quando ouvimos a campainha tocar e segundos depois, Xipus **(N/A: Ridículo, eu sei)**, meu elfo doméstico, entrou no quarto anunciando que Lily, Alice, Liz e Alex se encontravam na sala e se deveria mandá-las subir. Mas ele mal havia acabado de falar e Lily invadiu o quarto seguida das outras três que nos olhavam com cara de quem pedia desculpas.

- Potter, você vai ter que me explicar agora o qu... – ela já entrou falando alto e em tom imperativo, mas parou depois de me olhar melhor.

Só pra vocês saberem: eu estava deitado na minha cama, todo roxo, meio inchado e ainda com alguns cortes. Ninguém merece ser visto desse jeito pela garota por quem você é apaixonado, especialmente quando ela não sabe e nem pode saber por que você está assim.

- Potter, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou em tom desconfiado se aproximando de mim.

- Ah, isso foi só... Um acidente de quadribol. Eu estava jogando ontem com o Sirius e ele acabou acertando o meu rosto com o bastão e eu caí da vassoura em cima de uma cadeira. Sorte que estava baixo. – respondi. Ainda bem que eu tenho esse dom de inventar histórias de última hora. Será que ela acreditou?

- E você ficou. Nesse estado. Só por causa disso? – perguntou pausadamente.

- Foi. – respondi na cara mais lisa que consegui.

- E o Remo? – perguntou desviando o olhar para ele que também ainda estava com seqüelas da noite passada. Remo ia responder, mas como eu sabia que ele ia gaguejar e estragar minha mentira, resolvi responder por ele.

- É que eu escorreguei na escada ontem e acabei caindo por cima do Aluado. – respondi.

- Exatamente. – confirmou Remo.

- Sei... E... Isso foi antes ou depois do quadribol? – perguntou olhando de mim para Remo e de volta para mim. Alguém mais acha que ela tem vocação para trabalhar no FBI?

- Antes. – respondi – E por que esse questionário todo? – As meninas (que estavam atrás de Lily) trocaram olhares apreensivos.

- E se eu te disser, Potter, que a sua história não me convenceu e que por essa razão eu resolvi acreditar em uma segunda versão dela. – ela disse isso com um tom estranho, parecia raiva, mas eu sabia que não era. Seria... mágoa? Mas por quê?

- Eu te direi com toda a sinceridade que não sei do que está falando. – respondi sinceramente. Acho que estou prestes a descobrir o motivo daquela troca de olhares.

- Não seja cínico, Potter! - falou alterando um pouco a voz - Você sabe exatamente do que estou falando!

- Não, eu não sei. – falei o mais calmo que consegui.

- Eu acho que é nessa hora que a gente sai. – falou Liz se dirigindo rapidamente à porta e sendo seguida por todos os outros que estavam no quarto. Mas eu tenho certeza e me jogo dessa janela agora se eles não estiverem brigando silenciosamente pra ver quem vai escutar pela fechadura.

- Muito bem, _Evans_, me conte a sua versão da história. – pedi a encarando.

- Vamos parar com a encenação, Potter, eu quero saber exatamente por que você fez aquilo. – falou no tom mais imperativo que eu já a vi usar (e olha que ela usa muito) – E exijo a verdade.

- Amada Evans, se você me dissesse o que eu fiz eu poderia te dar uma resposta, caso contrário, lamento dizer que isso será impossível. – respondi fingindo estar calmo. MAS QUE DIABOS DISSERAM A ELA?!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Atravessamos a rua, tocamos a campainha da casa de James e rapidamente um elfo doméstico nos atendeu, eu o pedi para avisar a James que estávamos lá e assim que ele desapareceu eu comecei a subir as escadas, como eu não dei opção, as meninas me seguiram.

Já cheguei ao quarto de James dando uma bronca nele, esperava encontra-lo se divertindo com os marotos, mas ele estava deitado na cama totalmente arrebentado e fez uma cara hilária de pânico quando eu entrei no quarto. Imediatamente as palavras de Petúnia e Lucy ecoaram na minha cabeça.

"_Ele me disse que o James ainda fez questão de se machucar pra dizer a ela que foi o Ryan que o bateu."_

Comecei imediatamente a fazer um enorme interrogatório, no que ele está me saindo um cínico de primeira classe. Eu não acredito que eu cheguei a cogitar dar uma chance a esse cara.

- Pare de me enrolar, Potter, você não está nada convincente. - falei já perdendo o restinho de paciência que me restava.  
- Você vai me falar o que te disseram ou não? - perguntou na cara de pau. Hump, como se ele não soubesse.  
- Ok, então já que você quer pelo jeito mais difícil eu vou te contar.- comecei - Eu sei que você bateu no Ryan ontem por que fez uma apostinha idiota com seus amigos e perdeu. - o tom da minha voz subia a cada sí estava com muita vontade chorar, mas eu não ia fazer isso na frente dele - Você acha que pode brincar com as pessoas desse jeito? Eu sabia que não devia acreditar em uma palavra do que você diz.

- E você nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de pensar se isso seria verdade não é? Já foi logo me acusando como fez ontem. Sabe, Evans, parques são públicos, todos têm o direito de andar por lá e quer saber do que mais? Eu não estou nem aí pra se você pensa que eu estou mentindo. - eu não sei o que ele tinha. Ele nunca falou desse jeito comigo, não tinha raiva na voz dele, era decepção - Você acha que é a dona da verdade só por que é uma cdf que nunca quebrou uma regra na vida, mas eu tenho uma novidade: VOCÊ NÃO É! - o rosto dele estava vermelho – Você é uma patricinha mimada, isso sim.  
- E quem é você pra me chamar de mimada? Logo você? O Sr. Perfeito Potter? Não me venha com sermões de moral, Potter, você não sabe de nada, como você espera que eu confie em você depois de tanto tempo arruinando meus encontros? - retruquei quase aos berros.Só não gritei mesmo por que minha educação não permite.  
- Ah claro, então por que não volta pra o seu querido Ryan? Acredito que ele ainda queira te dar uns pegas! - juro que só não o bati por que ele já estava muito machucado.  
- EU TE ODEIO, POTTER! - é, esqueci da minha educação.  
- Me conta uma novidade, Evans. - respondeu olhando pra o lado.

Como eu sabia que se não saísse de lá depressa ia chorar na frente dele, saí do quarto batendo a porta (consequentemente derrubei todos que estavam escutando atrás dela). E bati mesmo, que se dane a educação! Eu tô com raiva! Não queria voltar pra casa por que ia ter que responder um interrogatório do meu pai, por que ele não é igual a minha mãe que entende quando eu não estou a fim de falar, então resolvi ir para uma praça longe do condomínio.

Eu precisava pensar, e sozinha, melhor eu ir pra algum lugar mais afastado, eles vão me achar muito facilmente aqui.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Lílian saiu do meu quarto batendo a porta, ela estava a beira das lágrimas (que eu percebi sim), não sei se de ódio ou tristeza, não importava, qualquer um dos dois me deixava péssimo por saber que eu causei isso. Eu sei que não devia ter falado com ela daquele jeito, mas o que mais eu podia fazer? Ela me tirou do sério! Chegou aqui me fazendo acusação atrás de acusação, não deu ouvidos a uma única palavra do que eu disse. Isso é injusto! Por que, Merlin? Eu volto a te fazer pela enésima vez a mesma pergunta. Por que de todas as garotas do mundo, eu tinha que me apaixonar exatamente pela Lílian? Aquela cabeça dura que é a única que não percebe o que eu realmente sinto por ela.

- Pontas? – chamou Aluado da porta receoso. Todos os outros estavam mais atrás dele. Eles sempre ficam com o pé atrás quando eu brigo realmente feio com a Lily.

- Podem entrar, eu juro que não vou morder. – respondi sem graça.

- Nem dar coices? – perguntou Almofadinhas divertido. Ele nunca pára de soltar piadinha, seja qual for a situação.

- Nem coices, Almofadinhas, entrem logo. – falei com um meio sorriso. Eles entraram se acomodaram pelo quarto.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Liz que se sentou na minha cama junto com Alice.

- Eu me recupero. – respondi olhando para o lado.

- Disso eu sei, quero saber agora. – insistiu.

- Você ainda pergunta. – respondi me deitando e fechando os olhos – Acho que vou desistir, é impossível, quando eu estava mais perto do que nunca, voltamos pra estaca zero. – falei cansado esfregando os olhos, devo ressaltar que isso doeu, pois eu me esqueci que o mesmo ainda estava machucado.

- Acho que já escutei isso uma vez... – disse Liz – Ou terá sido duas? – perguntou olhando para Almofadinhas.

- Acho que foram cinco... – ele entrou na brincadeira – Não! Dez.

- Vocês estão errados. – falou Rabicho – Devem ter sido umas cem.

- Ainda acho que não, Rabicho. – comentou Aluado – Já foram pelo menos três mil.

- Até tu, Aluado? – perguntei fingindo indignação. Todos riram – Mas sério, será que vale mesmo a pena tudo isso? Quer dizer, já estou tentado há anos e nada! – desabafei um pouco frustrado.

- Que é isso, Pontas? Assim você nos ofende! – falou Almofadinhas – Você é um maroto ou não?

- É isso aí, Pontas, para os marotos, nada é impossível. – completou Aluado.

- E ainda tem o sangue de Potter, cadê a insistência até a morte? – perguntou Liz.

- Tá legal, vocês venceram. – falei me animando momentaneamente, mas a animação se esvaiu quando me lembrei dos olhos marejados de Lily pouco antes de sair. – Será que ela está muito magoada?

- Deve estar. – respondeu Alice – Ela nunca admitiu, mas tudo que você diz a afeta muito. – completou. Eu baixei os olhos arrependido de ter dito aquelas coisas todas.

- Não seria melhor vocês irem atrás dela? – perguntei.

- Talvez, mas conhecendo a Lil como nós conhecemos, ela deve ter se escondido em algum lugar que não vamos encontrar. – respondeu Alex.

- Ela tem razão. – falou Alice – Quando Lily quer, Lily some. – Eu fiquei me sentindo ainda pior.

- Hey! Não se culpe tanto. – falou Liz colocando a mão no meu ombro.

- É, Pontas, a Lily também te falou um bocado de ofensas. – falou Rabicho.

- Eu sei, mas é que... Não dá pra evitar me preocupar. – comecei a desabafar outra vez – Eu preferia receber uma dezena de _cruciatus_ à saber que ela está por aí sozinha e chorando. E por minha causa.

- Galera, nossa amigo está na fossa. – falou Alex – Mas nós sabemos exatamente como amenizar a situação.

- Como? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Vocês verão. – respondeu Alice – Nos dêem... – falou consultando o relógio – trinta minutos e estaremos de volta com a solução.

- Vocês estão pensando no mesmo que eu? – perguntou Liz.

- Exatamente nisso. E por acaso existe remédio melhor pra fossa? – perguntou Alex.

- Claro que não. – respondeu Liz.

- Vocês vão contratar stripers? – perguntou Almofadinhas esperançoso. Todos o olhamos abismados. – Que foi? Tem remédio melhor pra esquecer mulher do que outra? – perguntou sem entender por que o olhávamos daquele jeito. As garotas balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Galinha. – disse Liz.

- Safado. – falou Alex.

- Cafajeste. – completou Alice.

- Almofadinhas, acho melhor você ficar calado. – comentei.

- Bem, nós vamos andando, voltamos já. – disseram antes de se retirar do quarto.

- Essa foi a mais feia de todas, cara. – falou Almofadinhas depois que elas saíram. – Acho que nunca vi a Evans tão irritada, ela saiu batendo as portas e tudo mais...

- A Lily está apenas confusa, ela não sabe em quem acreditar. – falou Remo.

- Mas devia saber. – resmunguei emburrado.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Saí andando meio que sem rumo, andar também ajuda a pensar direito, coisa que estava muito difícil agora por causa da minha irritação.

**Tem certeza que é irritação?**

E o que mais seria?

_Ah não, vocês de novo!_

**Hey! A gente está tentando ajudar.**

_Ok, desculpa._

**Tá legal, vamos embora então, Lily chata.**

Eu não sou chata!

_Já vão brigar de novo? Pensei que estivessem aqui pra me ajudar a chegar a uma conclusão._

Tudo bem querida, diga-nos a sua dúvida.

**E ainda diz que é a inteligente... Você não presta atenção no que acontece, não?**

Ignore o comentário, conte tudo.

_Mais uma vez eu não sei em quem acreditar, eu não sei se o Ryan é confiável, mas ao mesmo tempo nunca confiei no Potter, isso é tão confuso... E aquelas desculpas que ele ficou me dando, dizendo que caiu da vassoura? Que coisa mais absurda, tava na cara que era mentira._

O Potter é mesmo um idiota!

**Vocês duas já pararam para pensar que ele pode ter seus motivos pessoais pra não nos dizer o que realmente aconteceu?**

_Não._

**Foi o que eu imaginava...**

_E que motivos seriam esses?_

**Eu não sei.**

Então temos a prova! Se ele não quer contar é porque não foi coisa boa, a história do Ryan é verdadeira.

**Aí Merlin, eu só não desisto de vocês por causa do James... **

_Então por que mais seria?_

**Como é que eu vou saber? Talvez tenha sido algo vergonhoso...**

Como bater em alguém?

**Claro que não! Eu confio inteiramente no Jaminho.**

_Por quê?_

**Porque ele é tããããão fofo...**

_Merlin! Ela está completamente apaixonada pelo Potter!! Será que isso tem concerto?_

**Ahá! Então você admite??**

_Admite o quê?_

**Que você está apaixonada pelo James.**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Você tá brincando né?_

**Não, isso é mais do que sério.**

Como assim você não está brincando? Então você pirou de vez.

**Não, eu estou apenas repetindo as palavras da nossa querida amiga.**

_Mas eu disse que VOCÊ está completamente apaixonada pelo Potter, não eu!_

**E considerando que eu sou uma parte de você e que esta parte está apaixonada pelo James, então um terço de VOCÊ ama o Jaminho.**

_Sabe que eu não tinha pensado desse jeito..._

Você vai dar ouvidos a ela? Ficou louca?

_Merlin! Será que eu estou mesmo me apaixonando pelo Potter?_

Você perdeu a razão?

**Não, ela está começando a entender...**

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Saímos da casa de James para ir até o mercado mais próximo comprar o melhor remédio pra fossa de todo o mundo: sorvete. Compramos seis potes, é isso aí que você leu, SEIS. E isso por que Alex e Alice vivem de regime.

Voltamos olhando para os lado à procura de Lily, mas nem sinal dela. Chagando à casa de James entregamos um pote a cada um (exceto Alice e Alex, que dividiram um), guardamos o da Lily (claro que ela vai precisar de um também) e ficamos um bom tempo comendo e ouvindo James colocar tudo pra fora, ele se sentiu tão melhor depois... Não falei que dava certo.

Passamos quase o reto do dia lá, almoçamos e tudo. Quando eram umas três horas da tarde é que vimos Lily voltando para casa, mas resolvemos esperar um pouco para aparecer por lá.

Ah, a essas horas o estado do James já estava bem melhor, a mãe dele voltou um pouco depois do almoço e deu a ele meia dúzia de porções e a maioria dos corte e hematomas desapareceu na mesma hora, com magia é tudo tão mais fácil...

Acabado o nosso trabalho com James, fomos para a casa da Lily, com certeza ela estava precisando de nós.

E eu estava certa, quando chegamos ao quarto de Lily, ela estava com a cara enterrada no travesseiro, as cortinhas fechadas deixando o quarto escuro e estava escutando músicas tristes. Ela sempre faz isso quando tá deprê.

- Lily? – chamou Alex da porta. Ela disse alguma coisa que foi abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Como você tá, Lily? – perguntou Alice entrando no quarto e sentando ao lado dela na cama. Nós fizemos o mesmo.

- Eu to legal. – eu acho que foi isso que ela respondeu.

- Olha, a gente trouxe uma coisa pra você. –falei colocando pote de sorvete com uma colher do lado dela. Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar o que era e deu um fraco sorriso logo em seguida.

- Obrigada. – falou se sentando para abrir o pote. Nós abrimos o que restou dos nossos.

- Vai fundo, Lily. Solta tudo. – disse Alice.

Ela começou a falar por onde ela tinha andado e tudo que estava pensando. Eu percebi que ela não estava apenas irritada com James, ela estava decepcionada com o que "ele fez" e magoada com o que ele disse. Por que será que o James não conta logo o que aconteceu? Poderia evitar boa parte de tudo isso que está acontecendo.

Lily terminou o desabafo dizendo que a gente nem precisa opinar, por que ela já sabia exatamente o que iríamos falar e por que já tinha sido difícil o suficiente se acalmar depois de tudo aquilo e ela não queria começar outra discussão.

- Dia estranho esse. Não acham? – comentou Alex.

- É... – concordei – Vocês já arrumaram as malas?

- Pra quê? – perguntou Lily.

- Como assim PRA QUÊ? – gritei a última parte – NÃO ME DIGAM QUE VOCÊS ESQUECERAM!

- Ai Merlin, a praia! – disse Lily – Desculpa, Liz, é que desde de sexta que eu to com a cabeça tão cheia que...

- Eu sei, Lily, você está perdoada. Mas vocês não! – falei para Alice e Alex.

- Calma aí. – falou Alex – A gente ainda tem a tarde inteira e a noite.

- É, Liz, não precisa disso tudo. – falou Alice.

- Eu sei. – falei – Mas é legal ver a cara de culpa de vocês quando esquecem de alguma coisa. – todas rimos.

- Então, vamos começar. – falou Lily pulando da cama animada. Missão cumprida.

- Tá, também tenho que arrumar a minha. – falei – Vejo vocês amanhã bem cedo, ok?

- Tudo certo. – responderam.

Saí da casa de Lily e voltei para a minha, amanhã vai ser um dia bem cheio... Imagina se a Lily se quer desconfiasse da parte dois do plano...


	9. Miojo e Inquilinos

**Capítulo 09 – Miojo e inquilinos**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Acordei domingo de manhã com um humor excelente (bem, excelente se você levar em consideração o que me aconteceu ontem), acho que por causa da viajem, nada melhor do que se divertir com os amigos pra esquecer qualquer problema. É isso aí, daqui a uma hora eu vou estar deixando este condomínio e TUDO nele por duas semanas. Maravilhoso, não?

Depois de estar limpinha e de roupa trocada, fui verificar se as minhas duas dorminhocas favoritas já estavam acordadas.

- Bom dia, garotas! – falei animada ao abrir a porta do quarto. Elas, por algum milagre, já estavam de pé.

- Bom dia, Lily. – responderam juntas.

- Já estão prontas? – perguntei.

- Quase. – respondeu Alex. Por que será que ela sempre responde isso?

- Então terminem logo pra a gente poder tomar café e botar o pé na estrada. – falei mais animada ainda.

- Que bom que está de bom humor, imaginei que seria o contrário. – comentou Alice.

- Na verdade, eu também esperava, mas depois de lembrar que vamos pra longe de tudo isso por duas felizes semanitas... Isso levanta o astral de qualquer um. – falei sorrindo.

- Pronto. – disse Alex se virando para nós (ela estava se olhando no espelho) – Podemos descer.

Fomos tomar café da manhã. Eu estava a cada minuto mais animada e quando saímos de casa carregando as malas eu só não fui dando pulinhos porque a minha mala estava pesando uma tonelada. Eu levo de tudo quando vou viajar, sou bem prevenida.

Quando tocamos a campainha da casa de Liz, ela gritou nos mandando entrar e, poucos minutos depois, chegou à sala com nada menos que três malas.

- Papai vai descer daqui a pouco, ele deixa a gente lá e depois segue viajem. – anunciou depois de soltar as malas junto à porta.

- Humm... Liz, pra que tudo isso? – perguntou Alice.

- Minhas roupas. – ela apontou para uma grande mala verde – Coisas pra nos distrair. – apontou para uma mala preta um pouco menor que a primeira – E nossa comida. – apontou para uma mala amarela, a maior – Ou vocês acharam que ia ter uma dispensa cheia na casa?

- Caramba, é mesmo! – falei. E eu que sou tão prevenida esqueci logo desse detalhe.

- Prontas, meninas? Podemos ir? – o pai de Liz vinha descendo as escadas trazendo sua própria mala.

- Estamos, pai. Vamos garotas? – perguntou Liz.

Nos levantamos do sofá e fomos para a garagem colocar as malas no carro e menos de cinco minutos depois estávamos saindo do condomínio. Liz colocou uma fita no rádio de uma música estrangeira, provavelmente do Brasil. Eu já falei que não gosto de não entender o que as músicas dizem? Não? Pois agora disse. A música tinha um ritmo muito legal, mas ainda assim me irritava um pouco não saber o que estavam cantando. Percebendo a minha cara de ligeira irritação pelo retrovisor e me conhecendo bem do jeito que ela conhece, Liz começou a cantar junto, só que passando para o inglês.

E ela foi traduzindo para nós cada uma das músicas, eu gostei de música brasileira, é tão animada.

Em aproximadamente uma hora e meia chegamos à praia e, uns cinco minutos depois, chegamos a casa que o pai da Liz alugou pra nós, era muito linda. Nos despedimos dele, agradecemos pela carona e pela casa e entramos.

Pequena descrição da casa: nem grande nem pequena, branca com alguns detalhes em pedra, tinha um P no portão (deve ser do nome dos donos), tinha dois andares, uma varanda bem grande no de cima, um pequeno jardim e muitas janelas, muitas mesmo.

A casa também era bonita por dentro e descobrimos que havia uma pequena piscina no quintal. No andar de cima havia três quartos e a varanda. Eu e Alice ficamos no primeiro quarto, Liz e Alex foram para o segundo e começamos a desfazer as malas.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, estávamos na sala e Liz na cozinha enchendo a dispensa, e logo se juntou a nós com um pacote de biscoitos na mão.

- Alguém quer? – perguntou quando se sentou no sofá. Só Alex aceitou.

- Vamos andar pela praia? Não tem sentido estar aqui e fazer as mesmas coisas de lá. – falei. Todas concordaram.

Eram cerca de dez horas da manhã, mas a praia não estava muito cheia, melhor assim, andar na praia dá um paz... Depois de algum tempo caminhando pela areia, fomos conhecer a cidade. Era pequena e cheia de gente pra tudo que é lado, parecia ser bem animada, tinha boates, restaurantes, lanchonetes, clubes, lojas e mais lojas, cinema e mais um montão de outras coisas. Depois de conhecer quase tudo, voltamos para casa, já era hora do almoço.

- Gente, acho que esquecemos um detalhe... – falou Alice quando já estávamos na sala da casa outra vez. – Quem vai cozinhar?

- Ai Merlin! Esquecemos completamente disso! – disse Alex.

- Vamos morrer de fome! – falei fazendo drama.

- Calma, bruxas, eu tenho a solução! – falou Liz saindo da cozinha com as duas mãos escondidas nas costas.

- Vamos a um restaurante? – arrisquei.

- Não.

- Vamos pedir comida? – tentou Alice.

- Não.

- Vamos tentar cozinhar? – perguntou Alex insegura.

- Não.

- Então o que é? – perguntamos juntas.

- Isso! – falou nos mostrando o que tinha nas mãos. Eram quatro pacotes vermelhos que eu reconheci imediatamente.

- Miojo! – falei animada - Liz, você é uma gênia! – corri pra abraçar ela.

- Miojo? – perguntaram Alex e Alice juntas. Elas ainda não tinham sido apresentadas a esse recurso do mundo trouxa, basicamente, tudo que elas sabem fomos nós que falamos.

- Macarrão instantâneo. – explicou Liz – Não tem como errar isso, é só colocar água quente e esperar.

- Os trouxas inventam cada coisa... – comentou Alice pegando um dos pacotes para olhar melhor – É genial.

- É. Agora me dá que eu vou fazer nosso almoço. – falou Liz tirando o pacote das mãos de Alice e indo para a cozinha.

Poucos minutos depois estávamos degustando nosso maravilhoso almoço, Alex e Alice adoraram. Depois de comer fomos para o quintal relaxar mais um pouquinho, essas semanas vão ser completamente sem stress.

Passamos uma ótima tarde na piscina, relaxando, escutando uma musiquinha, brincando, falando bobagens, o tipo de coisa que quatro adolescentes sozinhas em uma casa de praia fazem. Quando chegou a noite pedimos pizza e começamos uma pequena festinha de abertura da nossa estadia na casa.

- Não seria ótimo se nós morássemos aqui sozinhas? – perguntei comendo a terceira fatia de pizza.

- Seria um sonho... – respondeu Alex.

- Hey! Escutem isso. – disse Liz aumentando o som.

Estava passando uma música que eu não me lembro o nome agora, a Liz simplesmente A-M-A essa música. Ela ama tanto que toda vez que escuta ela quer cantar e dançar junto, a gente nunca deixa pra livrar ela do mico de fazer isso em público, mas hoje nós estamos sozinhas aqui. Por que impedir?

_- No inhibitions. Make no conditions, get a little outta line – _Ela começou cantando baixo - _I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time – _Pra você ver como a empolgação vai crescendo aos poucos, ela já se levantou cantando essa parte - _The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and.._ _. – _Esqueci de comentar que a Alex gosta de acompanhar as loucuras da Liz - _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy. Forget I'm a lady, men's shirts. Short skirts – _E agora elas estão cantando/gritando a música no meio da sala - _Oh, oh, oh, really go wild. Yeah, doin' it in style _– Como se não bastasse isso, elas acabaram de fazer a "mesinha" (na verdade, nunca vi em centro tão grande) da sala de palco e estão dançando em cima dela - _Oh, oh, oh, get in the action. __Feel the attraction, Color my hair. Do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free. Yeah, to feel the way I feel. __Man! I feel like a woman!_ – Bem, a essa altura, eu e Alice passamos de espectadoras incrédulas para loucas cantoras em cima da mesa.

Imagina a cena. Uma ruiva, uma morena, uma loira e uma meio termo (não sei como se chama gente de cabelos castanhos) cantando/gritando uma música e dançando em cima da mesinha da sala. Você olha uma coisa dessas e diz: Merlin, quatro loucas fugiram do St. Mungos! Mas quem liga? A gente tem mesmo é que aproveitar as férias!

_- The girls need a break. Tonight we're gonna take. The chance to get out on the town. We don't need romance. We only wanna dance. We're gonna let our hair hang down_ – Nós quatro gritávamos em cima da "mesinha" - _The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun and.._ _. _– Acho que ouvi um estalo… - _Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy. __Forg..._

Posso pular o que aconteceu pra a gente parar de cantar? Não? Vocês são malvados, sabiam? Têm certeza que querem saber? Não algo muito agradável... Ta legal, eu conto.

A mesinha quebrou com nós quatro em cima. Sabem o estalo que eu achava ter ouvido? Era a mesinha dando seu último suspiro antes de quebrar em baixo de nós... Foi a cena mais... Deixa eu procurar uma palavra... Existe alguma palavra que signifique ridículo e lastimável ao mesmo tempo? Não sei, então foi a cena mais ridícula/lastimável que eu já presenciei na vida. E olha que eu sou Lílian Evans!

Depois de nos recuperarmos do choque da mesa ter quebrado, olhamos uma para a outra e começamos a rir histericamente da nossa própria desgraça. Passamos tanto tempo rindo que eu já estava com a barriga doendo quando ouvimos a campainha tocando e aos poucos paramos de rir. A campainha tocou outra vez. Alex foi atender ainda risonha.

- REMO!! – ouvimos ela dizer da porta. Eu instantaneamente olhei para Liz que tinha uma cara incontestável de culpa.

- Você não fez isso. – falei pra mim mesma fechando os olhos, na esperança de que quando eu os abrisse estaria acordando de uma pancada na cabeça que levei quando a mesa caiu.

- Na verdade, isso foi um pequeno engano... – ela ia começar a falar, mas eu interrompi já louca da vida.

- COMO ASSIM UM PEQUENO ENGANO??????? - gritei.

- Calma, Evans. Minha presença aqui não pretende ser percebida... – ouvi a voz do infeliz do Potter as minhas costas – por você. – acrescentou. Eu fingi que não ouvi – Liz, Alice! Quanto tempo heim? – falou o dito cujo indo abraçar as duas. Assim que ele soltou a Liz eu a puxei pelo braço até a cozinha.

Já longe dos ouvidos de todos, comecei meu interrogatório.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei transbordando de raiva.

- Eu já disse, foi um pequeno enga...

- Como assim um engano? Vai me dizer que eles vieram pra cá por acaso? – perguntei usando todo meu auto-controle pra não quebrar a Liz todinha ali.

- Vai me deixar explicar? – perguntou Liz já perdendo a paciência.

- É isso que estou te pedindo, não?

- É, mas não está deixando!

- Fala logo! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Como eu ia dizendo, isso foi um pequeno engano. Caso não se lembre, quando meu pai alugou esta casa você e James estavam muito amigos...

- Não me lembre disso! – falei. Liz fechou a cara – Tá, parei.

- E eu achei que você não se importaria se eu os chamasse pra vir também, mas depois aconteceu aquilo tudo e vocês ficaram e mal e eu tentando consolar os dois acabei esquecendo de te falar. – ela terminou de falar e eu achei que era verdade.

- Ok, eu agüento. – falei mais pra mim mesma do que pra ela – Vamos voltar pra lá.

Quando voltamos para a sala, Sirius e Remo estavam sentados no sofá rindo de se acabar com a encenação que Alex estava fazendo da nossa "linda" queda. Potter e Peter estavam descendo as escadas, suspeito que eles estavam se acomodando lá em cima.

- Lily! - disse Sirius ao me ver - Quem diria, heim? Dançando em cima da mesa. - eu tenho certeza que corei muuuuito - E você Liz, essa eu queria ter visto, soube que foi você quem começou.  
- Pois é. - respondeu Liz sorrindo - Querem pizza?  
- Eu aceito. - respondeu Peter.  
- Eu também. - disse o energúmeno Potter.

Adivinhem onde o acéfalo despenteado resolveu sentar? Exatamente onde você está pensando. O quatro olhos irritante resolveu sentar ao meu lado.

**Os olhos dele são lindos... Imagina se fossem quatro!**

Eu não mereço isso...

Ele começou a comer a pizza e derramou molho na minha calça branca (!) e foi de propósito, eu sei que foi. Mas tudo bem, você quer guerra, Potter, você vai ter guerra.

Depois que o porco espinho derramou molho em mim pela terceira vez eu já estava a ponto de explodir de raiva. Pensam que eu demonstrei? Claro que não, fiz a maior cara de e-daí-é-só-molho-sai-quando-lavar e entrei na conversa do pessoal, foi aí que a "guerra" começou de verdade. Toda vez que eu começava a falar ele interrompia. Eu fazia a mesma coisa e assim nenhum dos dois conseguia falar nada. Depois eu me empolgava gesticulando e "acidentalmente" metia a mão na cara dele ou lhe dava uma cotovelada e logo depois ele pisava "sem querer" no meu pé. Ele derrubava mais pizza em mim, eu comecei a derramar refrigerante nele... E por aí foi, mas o interessante nisso tudo é que nenhum queria dar o braço a torcer e dizer que estava incomodado, por isso nenhum dos dois reclamava, só revidava.

E ficamos nessa criancice até meia noite, quando começou a nos dar sono.

- Boa noite, pessoal. – falei dando um beijo no rosto de cada pessoa, menos (é claro) no mentecapto sorridente. Peter, Remo e Alice subiram logo as escadas enquanto Liz e eu ficamos para arrumar a bagunça.

- Sirius, diga a Evans que por educação eu a desejo uma boa noite. – falou o inconveniente olhando para Sirius. Ele acabou de me chamar de mal educada? Sirius o olhou sem entender, mas logo revirou os olhos e ia me passar o recado quando eu respondi.

- Liz, diga ao Potter que vão pro inferno ele e a educação de fachada dele. – falei dando um sorrisinho doce e sarcástico para Liz. Ela também não teve chance de abrir a boca.

- Sirius, diga a Evans que eu recuso o convite para dormir com ela. – Sirius ia rir, mas pensou melhor quando lhe lancei um olhar mortífero.

- Liz, diga ao Potter que pare de sonhar tanto, isso não é saudável. – Já sabendo que não ia ser necessário, Liz apenas olhou para Sirius (que devolveu o olhar) com cara de isso-vai-longe-e-ái-de-nós-se-sairmos-daqui, os dois se sentaram no sofá e ficaram nos olhando como quem assistia uma partida de tênis.

- Sirius, diga a Evans que isso seria um pesadelo. – ele passou a me encarar ferozmente, eu fiz o mesmo.

- Liz, diga ao Potter que não me faça rir.

- Sirius, diga a Evans que deixe de ser tão egocêntrica.

- Liz, diga ao Potter que eu não sou igual a ele.

- Sirius – o ególatra a minha frente começou, mas Liz o interrompeu.

- Diga as duas crianças que resolvam sozinhos por que nós vamos dormir. – falou se levantando do sofá e puxando Sirius pelo braço escada a cima me deixando sozinha com o Sr. Eu.

Não nos olhamos mais, apenas começamos a arrumar o que ainda estava bagunçado.

Viu que ele não presta? Chamou ela de mal educada!

**Ela deu motivos.**

_Você vai ficar do lado dele?_

**Vou, ele não está de todo errado.**

E você ainda dá ouvidos a essa criatura...

**Alguém tem que mostrar o outro lado do galeão, não?**

O problema é que esse galeão só tem um lado e esse lado diz que o Potter é um canalha.

**Você não tem idéia do que está falando não é? Você é mesmo tão egocêntrica quanto o James te acusou de ser.**

É? Esqueceu a história do somos uma só? Se eu sou egocêntrica, um terço dela é. Isso significa que somos todas egocêntricas.

**Você adora mesmo falar do que não sabe né? Não é assim querida, eu e você somos C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E diferentes, eu e ela sim somos a mesma pessoa.**

_Sabe, ela tá certa..._

Você concorda com ela? Mas ela está apoiando o Potter!!

_Eu sei, mas..._

Não tem "mas". Se você apóia ela é por que concorda com o Potter também.

**Isso não tem nada a ver!! Você tá confundindo ela.**

Ah, é claro, por que quando é pra usar essa história de somos uma só a seu favor isso é válido, quando é a meu favor eu que estou errada.

**Você é qu...**

- Parem! – Oops. Pensei alto demais...

Dei uma olhada de esguelha para o Potter, ele me olhava desconfiado e virou o rosto quando percebeu que eu estava olhando.

Terminamos de arrumar tudo no mais perfeito, modorrento e constrangedor silêncio e fomos para os nossos respectivos quartos. Alice estava deitada de bruços e escrevendo algo quando entrei no quarto.

- Boa noite, Alice. – falei me jogando na cama e me cobrindo sem nem trocar de roupa. Céus, eu estava exausta.

- Boa noite, Lil. – respondeu – Hamm... Lil?

- Eu.

- Será que você se incomoda se eu... Bem, sabe... É que já que os marotos estão aqui, eu pensei... Será que você se incomoda se eu chamar o Frank também?

- Isso era pra ser férias entre amigAS. – falei enfatizando o sentido feminino da palavra.

- Eu sei. Mas os marotos já estão aqui... Então não vai mudar muita coisa não é? – perguntou. Como não obteve resposta, insistiu – Por favor, Lil... Eu não o vejo desde Hogwarts. – pediu fazendo cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Tá legal, Alice. Chama ele então, mas apaga logo essa luz. – falei mal humorada e virei pra dormir.

- Valeu, Lily. – foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de apagar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Estávamos apenas eu, Sirius, James e Lily na sala, os outros já tinham subido. Mas sinceramente, parece que eu e Sirius não existimos aqui, já estamos sentados no sofá olhando esses dois fingirem não se falar faz um tempão. E depois eu que sou a infantil...

- Sirius – James começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Diga as duas crianças que resolvam sozinhos por que nós vamos dormir. – falei me levantando e puxando Sirius escada acima, este estava bastante relutante em subir as escadas, queria saber como ia terminar discussão dos dois.

Mas eu fui mais forte e o puxei até o quarto onde eles estavam. Remo e Peter não estavam lá... Onde eles estavam então?

- Eu queria ver quem ia ganhar. – protestou Sirius sentando na cama.

- Curioso. – falei revirando os olhos e me sentando ao lado dele – James vai nos contar... E falando nele, ele vai ficar feliz com as novidades que eu tenho.

- Quais?

- Eu conto quando James chegar.

- Mas e se ele demorar? Vai Liz, conta. Não tem nada pra fazer enquanto esperamos.

- Ok, ok. Lily não está tão irritada quanto quer mostrar que está.

- Por que acha isso?

- Porque ela aceitou fácil demais o fato de vocês estarem aqui e de quebra ainda acreditou de primeira na minha história.

- É, eu também achei que ela estava de humor muito bom pra quem está com ódio do Pontas. Que história você contou a ela?

- Eu disse que tinha chamado vocês pra cá quando eles estavam muito amigos e achei que ela não se importaria, mas acabei esquecendo de avisar com aquela confusão toda. – falei fazendo a mesma cara que fiz para Lily.

- Suas atuações estão ficando melhores. – falou sorrindo (e que sorriso, quase babei) – Mas ela nem desconfiou?

- Claro que não, ou eu não estaria mais aqui, né? Ela teria me matado. Imagina só se ela sonha que aquele "P" no portão significa "Potter"?

- Nem quero imaginar, ela nos deixaria surdos. – riu. Eu o acompanhei e me deitei na cama, deixando apenas os pés no chão – Ele bem que podia voltar logo. – comentei. Sirius de deitou do mesmo jeito que eu – Eu to morrendo de... sono – falei bocejando.

- Por que não dorme aqui mesmo, eu divido a minha cama com você. – falou naquele tom de galã conquistador e exibindo um sorriso enorme.

- Muito engraçado, Sr. Black, mas você esqueceu que o seu sorriso não cola comigo. – como eu queria que isso fosse verdade... – Tenta outra coisa. – falei com os olhos cerrados. Ai que sono. Senti uma movimentação ao meu lado direito. Pensei que Sirius havia se levantado, mas logo após senti o colchão afundar um pouco perto do meu ombro esquerdo.

- Isso funciona? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido esquerdo. Abri os olhos no mesmo instante e vi que o rosto dele estava perigosamente perto do meu. Ele havia se sentado e apoiado o corpo com um dos braços no meu lado esquerdo e o outro no direito, de modo a não me deixar saída. Ele deve ter reparado que eu fiquei estática – Vejo que sim. – e começou a se aproximar, meu cérebro parecia ter enguiçado e eu não conseguia me mexer, quando Remo e Peter entraram no quarto.

- Opa. Rabicho, acho que interrompemos alguma coisa... – falou Remo com a voz divertida. Sirius saiu de cima de mim, eu ainda não tinha recuperado os movimentos.

- Tinha que entrar logo agora, Aluado? – falou Sirius com o mesmo tom divertido de Remo. Aos poucos eu fui recuperando os movimentos do corpo e senti meu rosto queimar.

- Não tem problemas, nós podemos esperar um pouco lá fora. – disse Peter.

- Podem ficar. – falei ficando outra vez sentada na cama, meu rosto estava queimando muito, tenho certeza que eu estava vermelhíssima.

- Onde está James? – perguntou Remo para quebrar o silêncio que tinha se instaurado.

- Falando de mim? – perguntou James aparecendo na porta.

- Estávamos. – respondeu Sirius – Desembucha logo como é que foi lá em baixo.

- Foi ótimo. – respondeu.

- Ela continuou brigando com você? – perguntou Remo – Não dava pra ouvir aqui de cima.

- Não.

- Fizeram as pazes? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Não.

- Deixa de enrolar e conta logo o que aconteceu. – disse Sirius.

- Nada, a gente terminou de arrumar a sala e subiu em total silêncio. – respondeu se jogando na cama ao lado da que eu estava – Ela desconfia de algo?

- Nadinha, você está trabalhando com uma profissional, esqueceu? – perguntei.

- Não esqueci... Como conseguiu manter elas afastadas do nosso quarto? Se elas entrassem aqui ia por tudo a perder. – perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Eu disse que achava que tinha visto um rato entrar aqui, elas nem passaram perto. – respondi me levantando da cama – To morrendo de sono, Sirius, conta a ele o que eu te falei. Boa noite, garotos.

- Boa noite, Liz. – responderam.

- Sonhe comigo. – falou Sirius quando eu já estava fechando a porta.

- Você também. – respondi dando uma piscada pra ele fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Fiquei alguns segundos encostada na porta revivendo o que quase aconteceu lá dentro e de repente me deu uma louca vontade de sair correndo, gritando e pulando pela casa toda. EU QUASE BEIJEI SIRIUS BLACK! AHHHHHHH!!!!

Ok, isso soou tão patricinha sebosa de Hogwarts louca por Sirius Black... Ah, problema de quem achar ruim, pelo menos a parte da patricinha sebosa é mentira. Quanto a parte do louca por Sirius Black... Bem, eu não diria louca, só uma quedinha... Mas o que isso interessa agora? O que interessa é que EU QUASE BEIJEI SIRIUS BLACK! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tá legal, já chega. Mas que eu quase beijei, beijei. Morram de invejaaaaaa!!!! Não, agora é sério. Parei.

Um sorriso tamanho família se instalou no meu rosto enquanto eu caminhava até o quarto que estava dividindo com Alex e permaneceu quando eu entrei levantando suspeitas na minha amiga que me olhou desconfiada. Ela estava terminando de desfazer as malas.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria? – perguntou. Eu aumentei (se isso era possível) meu sorriso.

- Talvez... – falei sem desfazer o sorriso me jogando na minha caminha feliz da vida. Alex correu para sentar ao meu lado.

- E então...

- Amiga! – levantei de repente assustando ela – Tenho um suuuuuuper babado pra te contar!

Claro que eu ia contar pra ela, eu P-R-E-C-I-S-A-V-A contar pra alguém.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, meu humor já não estava bom e posso garantir que ser acordada pelo sol não melhorou isto. Coloquei o travesseiro no rosto a fim de me esconder do meu terrível inimigo. Eu até fui bem sucedida, mas cinco minutos depois de eu ter conseguido cochilar, Alex entra no quarto dizendo que o café estava pronto e que estava todo mundo me esperando, eu respondi que já ia descer, espero que ela entendido por que eu falei com o travesseiro no rosto.

Ouvi a porta bater, ela deve ter entendido, afinal, são anos de prática. Fiz meu ritual diário pré-café da manhã que eu não vou repetir o que é pela enésima vez e fui pra a cozinha pensando no que Alex estava querendo dizer com "o café já tá pronto". Quer dizer, quem fez?

Minha pergunta foi respondida assim que entrei na cozinha, avistei perto do fogão o estrupício arrepiado fazendo panquecas que estavam com uma aparência deliciosa.

**Legal! Vamos comer!!**

De jeito nenhum! Foi o Potter que fez.

**Por isso mesmo. Deve tá gostoso...**

Ela não pode comer isso, vai dar crédito a ele.

_Mas eu tô com fome!_

**Que bobagem, come logo.**

Não coma.

_Eu acho que não vai fazer mal se eu comer uma ou duas... Ele tem que servir pra alguma coisa né?_

Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- Bom dia, gente. – falei o mais animado que consegui. Todos responderam.

Me sentei a mesa e me servi de duas panquecas. Já estava decidindo o que comer com as panquecas quando o ser mais inconveniente que já pisou neste planeta se sentou ao meu lado. Merlin, por que sempre ao meu lado? Ele não podia sentar ao lado do Remo ou da Alice, sei lá, qualquer pessoa, por que justo eu? Enfim, ele se sentou ao meu lado e olhou do meu rosto para o prato e do prato de volta para o rosto.

- Quer dizer que pra cozinhar eu sirvo? – perguntou desafiador.

- Você tinha que servir pra alguma coisa, né? – respondi de "ótimo" humor. Porque eu já queria matá-lo só por ele ter olhado pra mim. Que cara de pau!

- Olha, Sirius, acho que perdemos o emprego! – disse Liz fazendo cara de decepção que fez todos rirem.

- Veja o lado bom, agora temos o dia livre. – falou Sirius enfiando um grande pedaço de panqueca na boca – Aandu io, o ki os amus aer orri? – completou com a boca cheia de comida. Eca!

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Alex com cara de nojo.

- Traduz pra a gente, Rabicho. – pediu Remo.

- Falando nisso, o que nós vamos fazer hoje? – respondeu Peter. Remo e Potter trocaram olhares significativos e Liz pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Hoje é lua cheia, a gente podia fazer um luau! – falei toda empolgada me lembrando de alguns luaus que fizemos ilegalmente na torre de astronomia as vezes. Os marotos se entreolharam. Aí tem coisa...

- Adorei a idéia! – falou Liz. Os marotos olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados, mas desviaram quando ela deu uma piscadela para eles. Com certeza, aí tem coisa – Mas, hoje de manhã é só praia...

Terminamos de tomar café, fizemos nossa higienização bucal e fomos direto para a praia. Eu descobri mais uma vantagem de ter homens por perto, eles também servem pra carregar nossas coisas.

Passamos um dia maravilhoso e tranqüilo na praia, eu até já me acostumei com presença dos marotos aqui, isso não significa que eu esteja falando normalmente com Potter. De tarde o pessoal foi para a piscina, mas eu estava com um sono desgraçado e resolvi ir me deitar um pouco. O resultado disso foi que eu acordei duas horas depois, alguns segundos antes de cair na água. Acreditam que eles conseguiram a façanha de me carregar com colchão e tudo do quarto (devo enfatizar que é no primeiro andar) até a piscina sem me acordar? Depois de uns cinco minutos gritando a plenos pulmões com todos, passamos mais algum tempo na piscina e quando estava começando a escurecer entramos para tomar banho. Os marotos pareciam preocupados com alguma coisa, não paravam de olhar para o relógio. Será que vai chegar mais alguém?

A cada minuto que passava eles pareciam mais nervosos, eu já estava desconfiada de alguma coisa mais cedo, agora tinha certeza que eles estavam armando alguma e ia descobrir o que era.

Jantamos beeem cedo hoje, estava um silêncio difícil de ser quebrado. Muito silêncio me incomoda tanto que eu estava até tentando fazer as pessoas rirem, mas não tive muito sucesso, eu não sou boa comediante. Tínhamos acabado de jantar quando Liz falou tão de repente, rápido e alto que assustou todos nós.

- Meninas! Vamos pro quarto, eu tenho que contar uma coisa a vocês e também preciso de uma ajudinha. – ninguém se moveu. Todos a olhavam espantados – Que é que foi? Vamos logo. – puxou um braço meu e outro de Alice. Nós finalmente nos levantamos deixando os marotos sozinhos na cozinha, ela saiu nos empurrando, sem necessidade, até o quarto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Remo)**

Eu estava bastante preocupado com a hora, daqui a pouco ia escurecer e ainda não arrumamos um meio de tirar as meninas do caminho. Eu ainda não sei como eles conseguiram me convencer a vir aqui esta semana sem planejar nada, isso foi um grande deslize meu, uma enorme irresponsabilidade. Já pensou se não conseguimos manter Lily, Alex, Alice e Liz fora do caminho e eu acabo mordendo uma delas? Jamais me perdoaria.

Jantamos em silêncio, estava escurecendo e a minha preocupação crescia a cada segundo que passava e eu não conseguia engolir a comida a minha frente, já podia sentir a presença da fera querendo se libertar dentro de mim. Eu não conseguia parar com aquela sensação de culpa. Eu não devia ter vindo, devia ter esperado até semana que vem, assim não teria tantos problemas. E mesmo que a gente consiga esconder minha transformação, como esconder o cansaço de amanhã? E os ferimentos, arranhões e tudo mais? Droga, eu tinha que ter pensado nisso antes... E se elas descobrirem e ficarem com medo de mim... Esse era de todos o meu maior medo. Liz já sabia, foi impossível esconder dela, até mesmo por que eu tinha certeza que se não contasse ela nos seguiria e isso poderia ser bem pior, ela não demonstrou medo nem um segundo. Foi uma grande ajuda para mim.

- Meninas! Vamos pro quarto, eu tenho que contar uma coisa a vocês e também preciso de uma ajudinha. – Liz falou tão alto que me assustou, mas pelo jeito eu não fui o único. Ninguém se moveu. Todos a olhavam espantados – Que é que foi? Vamos logo. – ela puxou um braço de Lily e outro de Alice. As duas finalmente levantaram nos deixando sozinhos na cozinha, ela saiu mais ficou pra trás com o pretexto de estar empurrando as outras três e nos jogou discretamente uma chave.

Pontas pegou a chave antes que ela tocasse a mesa e a olhou sem entender. De início eu também não entendi por que ela nos jogou a chave, mas logo depois compreendi o que ela queria.

- Ela é um gênio. – falei pegando a chave da mão do Pontas. Ele não parecia ter entendido ainda.

- Aluado, por que exatamente ela é um gênio? – perguntou Almofadinhas.

- Não é óbvio? Ela já levou as meninas para o quarto – falei mais animado agora que tinha achado uma solução – e agora nos deu a chave do quarto.

- Só precisamos trancar elas lá e estarão seguras. – completou Rabicho. Ele está realmente me surpreendendo, geralmente era o que mais demorava para entender as coisas. Os outros dois fizeram cara de compreensão.

Subimos as escadas silenciosamente, um dos quartos estava com a porta, suspeito que propositalmente, entreaberta e podíamos ouvir vozes saindo de lá.

- Então Remo e Peter entraram no quarto. – ouvi a voz de Liz saindo pela porta. Ela estava falando de ontem. Nos aproximamos mais da porta, Sirius parecia muito interessado na conversa.

- E você? – ouvi a voz de Alice. Eu pus a mão na maçaneta para puxar a porta, Pontas preparou a chave e Almofadinhas, um tanto relutante, se postou ao meu lado para ajudar a segurar a porta caso elas tentassem abrir enquanto fechávamos.

- Eu arrumei um jeito se sair de lá rapidinho. – respondeu Liz.

- Engraçadinha, você sabe que não estamos falando disso. – falou Lily. Foi nessa hora que eu puxei a porta com tudo. Ouvimos exclamações vindas de dentro do quarto.

Conseguimos fechar a porta sem maiores problemas, já estávamos no andar de baixo, nos preparando para sair e ainda ouviamos os gritos ameaçadores vindos do andar de cima. Amanhã será um dia cheio... Mas tenho outras preocupações agora. Já estávamos atrasados, vamos ter que correr pra a gruta longe da cidade onde eu sempre me transformo quando estamos aqui.


	10. Uma Noite Assustadora

**Capítulo 10 – Uma noite assustadora**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Estávamos no quarto que Alex e Liz dividem, Liz estava falando sobre a noite de ontem quando ela puxou Sirius pra cima. Quase que eles se beijaram, pena que o Remo interrompeu.

- E você? – perguntou Alice. Liz fez uma cara preocupada e olhou para a porta.

- Eu arrumei um jeito se sair de lá rapidinho. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Engraçadinha, você sabe que não estamos falando disso. – falei.

Logo depois disso ouvimos a porta bater forte e o barulho de uma chave girando.

- Hã? – exclamou Alice olhando para a porta.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Alex.

Eu corri para a porta e puxei com toda a minha força, mas estava trancada.

- Eu não acredito! Eles nos trancaram aqui! – falou Liz correndo para tentar abrir também.

- ELES O QUÊ?! – perguntou/gritou Alex correndo para a porta também.

Segundos depois estávamos as quatros esmurrado a porta e gritando todo tipo de xingamento para os marotos virem abrir a porta.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – gritei, ou melhor, tentei gritar (já que estava quase sem voz) desistindo da porta e indo me sentar na cama.

- Eles vão pagar caro por isso, ah se vão. – gritou Alex enraivecida sentando ao meu lado.

- Por que será que eles nos trancaram aqui? – perguntou Alice se sentando também. Ela era a mais calma de nós quatro.

- Provavelmente foram galinhar. – respondeu Liz de cara emburrada sentando no chão de frente pra nós.

- Não, eu acho que não. – falei distraída. Todas me olharam surpresas – Qual foi?

- Você? Defendendo os marotos? – perguntou Alex incrédula – O mundo está acabando.

- Não estou defendendo. – repliquei – Eu só não acho que o Remo concordaria com isso e ele também não é de galinhar.

- Pensando dessa forma... – começou Liz – Eles devem mesmo ter um bom motivo pra nos prender aqui.

- Eles TÊM que ter. – falou Alice – Ou não passarão de amanhã.

- Olha, tem alguma coisa embaixo da cama. – falou Liz se abaixando pra ver melhor – Lil, tire as pernas da frente. – pediu, eu obedeci. Ela se abaixou e puxou uma caixa com um bilhete que tinha apenas uma frase.

_Para ajudar no divertimento das senhoritas._

Abrimos a caixa, estava cheia de comidas e bebidas.

- Os safados já estavam planejando isso desde cedo! – falei indignada.

- Bem. – começou Liz – Já que não tem outro jeito... – ela caminhou até o armário e retirou de lá a mala preta que vimos ontem – Escolham o que querem fazer.

Nos aproximamos da mala e começamos a tirar tudo que é tipo de coisa de lá de dentro: baralho, dominó, ludo, banco imobiliário, uno, detetive, war, batalha naval... Enfim, uns vinte jogos diferentes.

Já que não tinha jeito, resolvemos fazer uma festa do pijama e começamos a jogar uno. Comer chocolate, falar besteira... E ficamos assim a noite toda, esperando pra ver que horas eles voltariam, mas eles não voltaram e nós acabamos dormindo no chão. Coisa que nos rendeu uma bela dor nas costas.

Eu acordei primeiro que todo mundo, o sol já brilhava alto lá fora e a porta já estava aberta. Procurei a casa inteira e nem sinal deles, finalmente, fui procurar no quarto onde eles estavam dormindo mas a porta estava trancada. E aí está nossa chance de vingança. Hehehe.

**O que você vai fazer?**

_A porta abre pra fora..._

Coloca uma cadeira que eles não vão conseguir sair!

_Exatamente._

**Não faz isso com eles!**

Por que não? Eles nos trancaram no quarto a noite inteira! Só vamos deixar que eles saiam quando nos contarem a verdade.

_É isso aí._

**Mas...**

_Nada demais. Eles merecem e ponto final._

Ponto pra mim... =P

Fui até o andar de baixo pegar uma cadeira, mas tive que subir e acordar Alice pra me ajudar, porque graças a minha dor nas costas, não foi possível arrastar ela sozinha. Colocamos a cadeira trancando a porta e descemos para o café da manhã.

Catamos o que tinha na geladeira, não íamos arriscar cozinhar, né? Achamos algumas sobras do jantar e esquentamos, depois acordamos as outras duas pra tomarem café com a gente, elas também reclamaram das costas. Liz estranhou a cadeira na porta do quarto dos marotos e eu respondi a pergunta dela antes mesmo fazer.

- Sim, eu os tranquei e só vou soltar quando eles me derem uma ótima explicação para o que eles fizeram. – falei – E nem ouse reclamar disso ou tentar ajudar eles.

- Mas eu nem disse nada. – falou espantada.

- Eu te conheço. – falei.

Tomamos café na mais perfeita paz. Nenhum barulho, logo depois fomos para o quintal tomar um solzinho ouvindo música... Totalmente relaxante, pedimos o almoço, que estava uma delícia e depois fomos dar uma volta na praia. Eu não estava nem aí pra os marotos acordarem e passarem horas batendo na porta, embora estivesse louca pra que isso acontecesse.

Apenas umas cinco da tarde, quando chegamos em casa foi que escutamos os gritos de socorro. Hora da vingança...

Subimos as escadas correndo e paramos em frente a porta que abafava os gritos e tremia com as pancadas que eles davam.

- Olá, amores. – falei no maior cinismo.

- Evans, tira a gente daqui! A porta emperrou. – ouvi a voz do Potter.

- Não, meu bem, a porta está ótima. É a cadeira que não deixa vocês saírem. – respondi.

- Como é a história? – dessa vez foi a voz de Sirius.

- Lily, por favor, abre a porta. – a voz de Remo soou calma.

- Só quando vocês nos disserem por que nos trancaram ontem e pra onde foram. – disse Alex.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, Evans, e nós não saímos daqui. – falou Potter.

- Você acha realmente que eu vou acreditar nessa história, Potter?

- Por que não? É a verdade. – que cínico!

- Potter, você acha que eu nasci ontem? Não me vem com essa de que foi só brincadeira e que vocês ficaram na sala por que eu sei que isso não é verdade. – eu estava com a minha paciência por um fio. E o Potter estava perto de cortar ele.

- Lily, por favor, tira a gente daqui. – Remo falou outra vez.

- Lily, o Remo não está bem, por favor, abre a porta. – a voz de Sirius soou preocupada. Eu fiquei em dúvida se abria ou não, Alex ficou branca, Liz ficou muito preocupada (comecei a suspeitar que ela soubesse de algo).

- O que ele tem? – perguntei temerosa que fosse verdade.

- Nada. – respondeu Remo, mas a voz dele saiu fraca. Eu fiquei preocupada também.

Alex não pensou duas vezes e tirou a cadeira da frente, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo. Bem, já que a porta já tinha sido aberta, entramos também.

Os marotos estavam em volta de Remo que estava sentado no chão. Olhei bem para eles e percebi que estavam todos arranhados e sujos. Assim como toda vez que vez que eles sumiam a semana inteira em Hogwarts. Então isso também acontece fora, mas por quê? E o que eles fazem?

Ao invés de responder minhas perguntas, abrir a porta me deixou com mais dúvidas. Remo estava pior do que todos, todo aranhado, com cara de enjoado, sujo se sangue e terra.

- Por Merlin! Remo, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntava Alex que já estava abaixada ao lado dele. Remo parecia querer se esconder. Liz tampava a boca com as mãos.

- Não foi nada, saiam daqui. – falou com a voz ainda fraca.

- Claro que não foi nada, Remo. Conta pra a gente o que aconteceu. – pedi me aproximando dele também.

- Por favor, saiam. – pediu mais uma vez, a voz estava um pouco mais firme.

- Meninas, é melhor vocês saírem, o R... – começou Sirius. Peter apenas observava tudo calado.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até saber o que aconteceu com ele, Black! – falei quase gritando.

- SAIAM! – mas Remo gritou mesmo.

- Mas R... – começou Alice.

- Estou pedindo pela última vez, por favor, saiam. – ele pediu educadamente, mas devo confessar que deu medo. Eu podia jurar que vi as pupilas dele se estreitarem e os olhos ficarem amarelos. Mas isso não é possível... É?

Saímos do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Estávamos descendo as escadas quando Potter nos alcançou puxando meu braço.

- Olha, desculpa por ontem mas não tinha outro jeito, não podemos contar o que está acontecendo por que isso é uma decisão do Remo, mas é muito importante que até terça que vem vocês não saiam de casa a noite, entende? – ele falava rápido olhando nos meus olhos – Vocês vão sair?

- Por que vocês nos trancaram? – perguntei.

- Evans, por favor, me prometa que vocês não vão sair. – ele olhava fundo nos meus olhos, seu rosto tinha aranhões feios e ele parecia preocupado.

- Por que não podemos sair? – insisti.

- Eu não posso dizer, Lily, só me prometa. – ele falou num tom hipnotizante, eu nem briguei com ele por ter falado meu nome. Só confirmei com a cabeça.

Ele agradeceu e subiu as escadas novamente, eu voltei para junto das meninas e fomos para a sala, ficamos um bom tempo lá sem fazer ou falar nada e depois cada uma pro seu quarto. Foi um dia muito estranho. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Estávamos todas preocupadas, todas sem saber o que pensar.

Ouvi passos no corredor quando estava perto de escurecer, mas não fui olhar. Não agüentava mais aquela situação, não dava pra ficar daquele jeito. Sei que prometi que ficaria em casa, mas não dá. Não importa o perigo que esteja acontecendo lá fora, Remo está se machucando com isso e eu não posso simplesmente esquecer.

Me levantei, calcei meus tênis e fui até a porta. Eles saíram a pouquíssimo tempo, vai dar pra alcançar.

- Lily, onde você vai? – perguntou Alice vendo que eu ia sair.

- Saber o que está acontecendo. – respondi.

- Mas, Lily, pode ser perigoso! James nos pediu pra ficar aqui.

- Não dá, Lice! Eu preciso saber por que eles estão todos machucados, você viu o estado do Remo!? – falei já no corredor.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Liz que segurava Alex pelo braço com força.

- Estou indo descobrir o que está acontecendo. – respondi.

- Legal, eu também. – falou Alex finalmente conseguindo se desvencilhar de Liz e se juntando a mim.

- Vamos então. – falei me direcionando para as escadas.

- Eu vou também. – falou Alice.

- Esperem! – Liz trancou a escada a nossa frente – Vocês não podem ir, pode ser perigoso, nós não sabemos o que eles estão fazendo...

- É exatamente por isso que estamos indo. – respondi – Com licença, Liz, se você não quer ir, pode ficar.

Passamos por ela, que não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser vir junto e ficar insistindo o caminho todo pra que a gente voltasse.

- Liz. – eu já estava completamente sem paciência – Olha, eu vou falar pela última vez, se você não quer saber, volta e deixa a gente em paz.

- Mas...

- Sem "mas", Liz. Fica quieta. – Alex também não tinha mais paciência.

Os marotos estavam a uns trinta metros a nossa frente e entraram em um pequeno bosque que havia a alguns quilômetros da casa. Depois demais alguns minutos andando eles entraram em uma gruta e é claro que nós os seguimos. O sol estava quase se pondo.

Procuramos um lugar pra nos esconder e ficamos esperando em silêncio.

- E se elas não obedecerem e saírem? – perguntou Remo com preocupação na voz.

- Lily me prometeu que ficaria em casa. – falou Potter.

- Tomara que fiquem mesmo. – falou Peter.

- Vai ser um grande problema se elas saírem e cruzarem conosco. – falou Sirius. Liz me olhou com aquela cara de "não-te-falei?", mas eu ignorei.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Remo.

- Está quase lá, Aluado, faltam poucos minutos. – respondeu Sirius.

- Calma, Remo, vai dar tudo certo. – falou James tentando tranqüilizar Remo.

Ninguém falou mais nada por algum tempo, ouvíamos apenas passos e suspiros de vez em quando. Até que eu me sobressaltei com um grito sufocado de dor. Quis olhar o que era, mas Liz não deixava.

- Calma, Remo, estamos aqui. – dizia Potter numa voz reconfortante. Remo continuava tentando não gritar.

- É, Aluado, e pare de tentar sufocar a dor, solta tudo, nosso ouvidos agüentam os gritos da Lily, vamos agüentar os seus. – disse Sirius.

Remo soltou uma risada, mas logo depois soltou um berro ensurdecedor que me fez ficar arrepiada, não era apenas alto, dava pra sentir a dor dele naquele grito. O que está acontecendo?

De repente a eu compreendi o que estava acontecendo. Veio tudo como um filme na minha mente. Todo mês ele faltava uma semana de aula e sempre voltava todo machucado, a vez que eu o vi nos terrenos de Hogwarts com Madame Pomfrey, o jeito como eles ficaram preocupados quando eu falei da lua cheia e reunir todos pra fazer um luau, o jeito que os olhos que ficaram hoje mais cedo... Merlin! Remo é um lobisomem! Mas então... O que os marotos estão fazendo lá!? Eles são loucos? Vão ser mordidos! Eu sei que Remo não tem culpa, que ele perde a consciência, mas, mas... Eles não podem se arriscar assim!

Olhei para as meninas, elas pareciam ter entendido também. Alex e Alice estavam espantadas e Liz tinha um olhar inconfundível de pena, os olhos dela estavam marejados. Os gritos continuavam, eu arrisquei dar uma olhada por cima das pedras que estavam nos escondendo, ele já estava quase todo transformado, mas os marotos haviam sumido! No lugar deles haviam um cervo e um cachorro enorme. Pra onde eles foram?

- Ai Merlin! – disse Alex num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Que foi? – perguntei apenas mexendo a boca.

- Estamos sozinhas, dentro de uma caverna com um lobisomem! – ela respondeu apenas mexendo os lábios também.

- Você está com medo do Remo? – perguntei incrédula.

- Do Remo não, estou com medo do lobisomem! – respondeu.

Olhei para Alice, ela estava braça que nem papel e pelo jeito não conseguia se mover, Liz estava ao lado dela e tremia feito vara verde. Eu também estava com medo, mas também não era pra tanto.

Ouvi um uivo longo e assustador que indicava que ele tinha se transformado completamente, logo depois ouvimos uma correria e o som de cascos se distanciando, acho que eles já foram. Espiei por cima das pedras e vi que a barra estava limpa, já podíamos sair do esconderijo.

Me levantei e até o lugar onde eles estavam, ao poucos Liz se levantou também, ainda tremendo, Alex foi a terceira e Alice continuou sentada imóvel e nós fomos ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Pobre Remo. – sussurrou Alex quase chorando.

- Ele tem agüentado isso sozinho. – falou Alice.

- Pelo menos os marotos estão com ele até ele se transformar. – falei.

- Eu falei que ia ser perigoso. – disse Liz.

- Você sabia, não era? – perguntei.

- Claro que eu sabia, como você acha que eu aprendi que quando um maroto manda você ficar em um lugar, é pra você ficar? – respondeu – Eu já estava desconfiada, no quarto ano, eu estava seguindo eles e James percebeu, parou e me disse que ficasse no castelo, eu não obedeci e acabei quase levando uma mordida.

- Por que na nos contou? – perguntou Alice.

- Porque isso não era segredo meu, eu não podia denunciar o Remo, ele ia me odiar. – respondeu.

- E pra onde foram Potter, Sirius e Peter? Eles estavam aqui ainda a pouco. – perguntei.

- Nem vem, não vou dizer a vocês. – respondeu – Vocês não deviam saber sobre o Remo. Se eles quiserem que contem. E não insistam.

- Ok, já entendi. – falei conformada, quando a Liz dá esse discurso é impossível arrancar alguma coisa dela – Será que a gente já pode sair? Não estou mesmo a fim de passar a noite aqui.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu Alex indo até a entrada da gruta – Não vejo nada por perto e está muito silêncio, acho que está longe.

- É, talvez... – disse Liz indo até lá e olhando também – Mas e se ele estiver lá na frente?

- A gente sobe nas árvores. – respondi indo olhar – Vamos?

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – falou Alice.

- Por quê? – perguntamos juntas.

- Gente, se toparmos com o Remo no caminho... Sabem, lobisomens perdem a noção de quem são, ele não vai nos reconhecer e vai tentar nos matar! – falou com a voz esganiçada.

- Vamos correr o risco. – falei. O pavor no rosto de Alice aumentou – Calma, Lice, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Vamos apenas ficar juntas.

Ela concordou e saímos da gruta andando bem devagar, a lua brilhava no céu dando um aspecto fantasmagórico nas coisas, as vezes ouvíamos uivos distantes que me faziam arrepiar. Mas nada demais. Já estávamos andando a meia hora, estranho, não me lembro de ter andado tanto pra chegar na gruta...

- Eu acho que nos perdemos. – falou Liz olhando para o lado.

- Claro que não, por que você acha isso? – perguntei olhando para trás.

- Já passamos por essa árvore arranhada duas vezes. – respondeu apontando para uma enorme árvore a sua frente.

- É mesmo, eu também me lembro desse arranhão. – falou Alex

- Então acho que nos perdemos. – concluiu Liz.

- Ai Merlin! O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Alice se agarrando em mim.

- Calma, Alice, vamos voltar para a gruta e refazer o caminho. – respondi me soltando de Alice.

- Lily, não é por nada não, mas nós não temos a menor idéia de onde estamos, como vamos achar a gruta? – perguntou Alex. Ouvimos um uivo não tão distante quanto gostaríamos.

- Nós vamos morrer. – choramingou Alice. Francamente, eu também estou com medo, mas ela está me fazendo perder a paciência.

- Alice, pelo amor de Merlin, se acalma. – falou Liz – Esse bosque não é tão grande, uma hora ou outra nós vamos achar a saída.

- É, Lice, vamos continuar andando. – disse Alex abraçando Alice – Acho que o uivo veio daquela direção. – falou apontando para a direita.

- Então vamos pra aquele lado. – falei apontando para a esquerda.

Começamos a andar para a esquerda, mas cinco minutos de caminhada e as árvores começaram a ficar muito juntas.

- Eu acho melhor a gente não ir por aí. – falou Alex olhando uma parte mais escura em que as árvores não permitiam que a luz da lua passasse com tanta facilidade.

- Mas, se voltarmos, estaremos indo na direção dos uivos. – choramingou Alice.

- Alice tem razão. – falei. Aquela situação estava começando a ficar complicada demais. Ouvimos outro uivo e alguns latidos e não pareciam estar muito longe.

- E se não sairmos daqui, logo as gracinhas virão ao nosso encontro. – falou Liz com a voz tremendo. Escutamos mais latidos, mais próximos do que os anteriores.

- Voc-cês n-não acham q-que ele est-tá vindo na nossa direção, a-acham? – perguntou Alex. Ouvimos sons de cascos altos.

Liz recomeçou a tremer, Alice ficou mais branca do que já estava, Alex estava quase chorando e eu, bem, eu tinha vontade de sair correndo e gritando desesperada, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam as minhas ordens. Os barulhos estavam cada vez mais próximos e estávamos todas paralisadas, apenas olhando para todos os lados.

- Vamos sair daqui. – falou Liz com voz falhando. Um vulto passou a nossa frente – AGORA! – ela gritou nos despertando do nosso transe.

Ok, saímos de lá correndo. O problema, é que cada uma correu pra um lado e nos perdemos mais que antes. Eu corri pra frente (para parte escura que não queriamos entrar), Alice deu a volta, Alex foi pra direita e Liz pra a esquerda.

Corri o mais rápido que consegui, eu não parava nem pra olhar pra trás. Depois de algum tempo depois as árvores estavam tão juntas que eu já não conseguia enxergar nada. Eu não ouvia mais nada a não ser a minha respiração descompassada, podia sentir meu coração batendo tão forte que me surpreendo que ele ainda esteja dentro de mim. Eu olhei em volta procurando Alex, Liz e Alice. Mas só agora me dei conta de que elas não estão aqui.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

O grito da Liz me despertou para a realidade, eu recuperei meus movimentos e a única idéia que me veio à cabeça foi voltar para a gruta o mais rápido que eu conseguisse. Eu ainda não sei como consegui correr tanto, eu nunca fui de fazer esportes, e também não sei não sei onde estou, mas definitivamente não é onde eu pretendia chegar.

Quando parei de correr, as árvores não estavam mais tão juntas como estavam lá trás, isso significa que eu estou mais perto da saída, legal. Mas eu estou preocupada com as meninas. Não vi pra onde elas foram. Aliás, não vi nada, só pensava em correr tudo o que eu pudesse em menos tempo possível.

Me encostei em uma árvore para descansar um pouco, meu coração batia forte e faltava ar nos meus pulmões, foi muito cansativo chegar até aqui. Fiquei encostada na árvore por um bom tempo até que congelei de novo ao ouvir o som de passos.

Não pode ser o Remo, lobisomens não fazem sons de passos. Ou será que fazem? Eu nunca ouvi um lobisomem, eles andam em duas patas ou quatro? Ai Merlinzinho querido, não deixa ele me achar, por favor, eu juro que nunca mais faço nada de errado...

Os passos se aproximavam e eu não conseguia me mexer. A cada segundo que passava meu coração batia mais rápido. Foi quando alguma coisa segurou meu braço que eu apaguei.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Saí correndo não sei pra onde, só sei que quando vi aquele vulto passar pela minha frente minhas pernas se desembestaram a correr o mais rápido que conseguiam. Eu não queira olhar pra trás com medo do que veria se olhasse. A única coisa que passava na minha mente era aquela noite no quarto ano em que eu me encontrava em uma situação muito parecida com essa.

Eu posso lhe garantir que era essa lembrança que estava me dando forças para correr sem parar. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de onde esta indo, só estive aqui uma vez. Não dá pra ter noção de localização em um bosque se você só esteve lá uma vez. Eu sabia que Sirius e James eram capazes de conter Remo, mas e se ele conseguisse despistar os dois? Eu tava frita!

Parei por dois segundos ao chegar em uma bifurcação da trilha que estava seguindo, me decidi pela esquerda e continuei correndo desesperada até ser atingida fortemente do alguma coisa que eu não vi, só sei que fui jogada no chão.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Eu estava pregada no chão, os uivos estavam próximos demais e a voz de Liz soou distante nos meus ouvidos. Eu comecei a correr pra qualquer lugar quando vi um vulto passar pela nossa frente, espero que as meninas tenham feito o mesmo. Merlin, que elas estejam bem e que eu consiga sair viva daqui hoje. A noite ainda está começando, não tem chance do Remo se destransformar daqui a dois minutos. Nunca estive em uma situação tão desesperada como essa. Estou perdida em um bosque com um lobisomem, que é meu amigo, aliás, é o cara de quem eu gosto, mas isso não interessa agora por que ele está fora de si e com certeza não vai fazer uma declaração ao me ver.

Vi alguma coisa extremamente grande passar por mim, fiz questão de correr mais rápido e acabei colidindo com alguma coisa que também vinha rápido em minha direção e eu não vi, estava ocupada demais olhando para trás. Bem, o fato é que eu fui jogada no chão.

Já ia me levantar pra voltar a correr quando a coisa (que eu não fiz a menor questão de olhar o que era) falou comigo.

- Alex! Graças a Merlin você está bem. – Liz se levantou do chão e pulou no meu pescoço. Senti um alívio imenso.

- Onde estão Alice e Lily? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei, não vi pra onde elas correram. – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntei desesperada – Não vamos conseguir encontrar elas.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu mais desesperada que eu – Mas não podemos simplesmente deixar pra lá, temos que tentar encontrá-las.

- Como? Nem sabemos onde estamos! E nem podemos chamar por elas, é capaz dos gritos atraírem o Remo. – eu mal acabei de falar isso e ouvimos um uivo alto muito próximos atrás de nós.

- Acho que já atraiu. – falou Liz fechando os olhos em uma careta de medo e logo depois olhando para mim.

Nenhuma de nós queria olhar pra trás. Ouvimos o som de patas esmagando as folhas secas do chão. A nossa reação foi uma só.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritamos e saímos correndo.

Minha mente estava travada, Liz corria um pouco mais a frente sem olhar pra trás. Podíamos ouvir o som das patas nos seguindo. Eu tentava ouvir cada movimento atrás de mim. Sabia que não ia demorar muito até ele dar um pulo pra nos alcançar, me lembro de ter lido isso em algum lugar.

Olhei pra trás bem na hora que ele resolveu atacar. Me joguei no chão e gritei para Liz, que por sorte olhou para trás no mesmo instante e desviou por poucos centímetros do ataque de Remo. Ele bateu a cabeça numa árvore, isso nos deu alguns segundos de vantagem. Começamos a correr para o outro lado.

Eu já não agüentava mais correr, minhas pernas pediam para que eu parasse, mas eu não podia, tinha que continuar correndo. Merlin nos ajude.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Já que não ouvia mais nenhum som, resolvi correr para fora daquele lugar escuro, até agora não sei como consegui sair de lá, uma vez que estava tão escuro que eu não conseguia enxergar nada.

Já num lugar menos denso do bosque ouvi ao longe um grito de alguém e saí correndo na direção. Eu sabia que não ia poder ajudar muito, mas sei lá, eu tinha que tentar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Foi por pouquíssimo que consegui desviar do ataque de Remo, ele bateu a cabeça numa árvore, isso vai doer amanhã. Mas o que interessava naquele momento é que essa batida dele nos deu alguns poucos segundos de vantagem na corrida. Eu não estou agüentando mais correr, adoro correr, mas nessas condições as coisas se tornam mais difícil.

Foi aí que me veio uma idéia, da outra vez que eu me encontrei nessa situação, Sirius e James me salvaram, por que eles não estão aqui agora?

- SIRIUUUUUUSS!!!!! JAAAAMES!!!!! PETEEEER!!!! ALGUÉÉÉÉÉM, SOCORROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! – eu gritava desesperada. Não se por que chamei pelo Peter, um rato não ia poder fazer muita coisa contra um lobisomem, mas nunca se sabe.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – perguntou Alex.

- CHAMANDO AJUDA, GRITA TAMBÉM! – respondi.

E nós duas começamos a chamar por eles, ainda correndo e desviando dos ataques cada vez mais constantes de Remo. Se eles não aparecerem logo não vamos durar muito tempo...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Pouco tempo depois de começar a correr na direção dos gritos que ouvi, outros começaram, esses chamando pelos marotos. Espera aí! É impressão minha ou eles estão vindo pra cá?

Os gritos continuaram se aproximando, não era impressão minha. Eu não sabia se achava isso bom ou ruim, só sei que continuei correndo na direção deles e comecei a gritar pelos marotos também, se eles podiam ajudar, por que não tentar também?

Pouco tempo depois eu já podia avistar três vultos correndo na minha direção e de repente fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Simplesmente parei no meio do caminho e fiquei esperando que eles me alcançassem. Não deu pra entender minha reação, afinal, eu não ia poder fazer muita coisa correndo junto com eles.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Parecia que estávamos correndo a uma eternidade. Agora minhas pernas realmente estavam parando de obedecer aos meus comandos. Eu avistei um vulto a nossa frente, pensei que eram os marotos, mas olhando melhor, reconheci a Lily. Ela não sabe que Remo está atrás de nós.

- LILY! CORREEE! SÁI DAÍ! – gritei, mas ela não se moveu. Eu parei de prestar atenção no caminho para dizer a ela que saísse de lá e acabei caindo de cara no chão.

- ALEX! – gritaram Liz e Lily ao mesmo tempo. Eu levantei o rosto e vi que Liz parou de correr e Lily começou a correr na minha direção.

Eu me virei depressa no chão e vi como se fosse em câmera lenta. Remo vindo atrás de mim, Lily chegando e tentando me levantar, Remo dando seu salto para o ataque final, ele estava mais e mais próximo, Liz também estava tentando me levantar, mas eu não me movia. Ele estava quase chegando quando eu recuperei meus movimentos de novo me joguei para o lado, mas ele ainda conseguiu me arranhar no braço.

Pronto agora sim estamos ferradas, com o cheiro do meu sangue ele vai passar a noite inteira nos perseguindo. Não tinha muito o que fazer, era o fim, ele já tinha se recuperado do ataque e agora andava lentamente em nossa direção, eu ainda estava no chão, meu braço sangrava levemente.

Foi quando Merlin atendeu as minhas preces e um vulto grande que saiu não sei de onde colidiu com Remo e um cervo enorme saiu do nada e se postou na nossa frente nos mantendo longe dos dois.

Liz deu um longo suspiro e desabou ao meu lado.

- Estamos salvas. – falou.


	11. Esclarecendo as Dúvidas

**Capítulo 11 – Esclarecendo as dúvidas**

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Eu estava abobada olhando (não que desse para ver muita coisa) o enorme cão tentar manter longe Remo longe de nós e o cervo tinha um olhar preocupado... Espera aí! Por que um cervo estaria preocupado?

Lily segurava meu braço com força, estava começando a doer, e Liz arfava sentada ao meu lado, ela acompanhava a briga com certa preocupação. Eu estava aflita, parte disso era culpa minha, eu insistir pra vir e agora estamos aqui, quase morremos e Remo está se machucando bem mais do que deveria, tudo por culpa minha.

Depois de um tempo que me pareceu uma eternidade, o cão finalmente sumiu de vista com Remo, o cervo permaneceu o tempo todo a nossa frente. Quando eles se afastaram bastante e se virou de frente para nós. Um segundo depois aconteceu a coisa mais estranha da noite toda, o cervo sumiu e James estava na nossa frente ostentando o mesmo olhar preocupado do cervo e com mais arranhões do que hoje de tarde. Meu cérebro parecia ter enguiçado, James era o cervo? Isso não é possível, é?

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou oferecendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar, mas olhando para Lily.

- Na medida do possível. – respondeu Liz.

- Potter, por que nun... – Lily já ia começar a brigar com o coitado do James, mas ele interrompeu bruscamente.

- Não temos tempo para sermões, explicações ou qualquer outra coisa, Evans. – falou e desviou o olhar de Lily – Vocês sabem como voltar? – nós balançamos a cabeça negativamente. James assanhou os cabelos num gesto impaciente.

- Escutem, vou levar vocês até a saída, mas vocês têm que andar rápido, eu não posso deixar Sirius sozinho por muito tempo. – falou rápido – Sigam-me. – completou e desatou a correr pelo bosque.

Nós corremos atrás dele e pouco tempo depois estávamos fora. Eu acho que nunca estive tão cansada na minha vida, mas a confusão em minha mente não me deixava perceber isso. Onde estava Sirius? Por que nunca nos contaram sobre Remo? Alice está bem? Onde Peter entra nessa história?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Seguimos Potter para fora do bosque e chegando lá ele nos disse para ir direto para casa e não sair de lá. Como se ele me desse ordens, o pateta (não que eu vá sair...). Ele entrou no bosque outra vez e sumiu. Estávamos sozinhas outra vez. Onde estará...

- ALICE! – gritou Liz correndo para dentro do bosque outra vez.

Eu achei que ela ia voltar lá para procurar Alice, mas quando fui correr atrás dela, vi que Alice estava sendo arrastada para fora do bosque por ninguém menos que Peter Pettigrew. Liz já estava o ajudando, ela parecia estar inconsciente.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntei preocupada ao ver o estado de Alice.

- Eu não sei, ela estava perdida no bosque e eu a achei, quando peguei no braço dela para chamar a atenção ela desmaiou. – respondeu Peter parecendo temeroso que colocássemos a culpa nele – Se vocês não se importam, eu tenho que ir agora...

- Claro, Peter, pode deixar que tomamos conta de tudo. – disse Liz pegando Alice com a minha ajuda – Obrigada.

- Não há de quê. – falou e se foi também.

Sabem o que percebo agora? Somos quatro garotas, uma desacordada, sozinhas no meio da madrugada, perto de um bosque a aproximadamente dois quilômetros de casa. Eu só não digo que não poderia ficar pior por que sempre que alguém diz isso começa a chover.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Alex.

- Temos que ir pra casa. – respondi, eu sei que é meio óbvio, mas o que mais eu podia falar?

- Sabe Lily... Eu não sei você... Mas... Eu não vou... Agüentar carregar a... Alice até lá... – falou Liz.

Era verdade, estávamos todas cansadas por causa da correria e ainda tinha Alice. Estávamos totalmente perdidas. O único jeito era acordar Alice, mas eu não sabia como. Liz não agüentava mais o peso de Alice e a colocou no chão com o máximo de cuidado e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Vamos pedir carona! – falou Liz se levantado de repente e correndo para a beira da estrada.

Eu podia ver dois faróis se aproximarem rapidamente e logo depois diminuírem a velocidade até pararem próximo de Liz, que correu para a janela da caminhonete para falar com o motorista e logo depois se virou para nós com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ele nos leva até a casa. – falou já se abaixando para pegar Alice.

- Você ficou louca? – perguntei para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- Por quê? – perguntou parando no meio do ato e se levantando.

- Liz! Não sabemos quem esse cara é. – falou Alex.

- Ele pode ser um serial killer! – falei.

- Ou um tarado psicopata! – falou Alex.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia melhor? – perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura. Eu e Alex nos entreolhamos.

- Não. – respondi quase inaudível.

- Então está decidido. – falou e se abaixou para pegar Alice novamente – Vamos logo.

Fomos chacoalhando na traseira do carro até a casa, afinal, não era um serial killer. Ao chegar, demos um jeito de acordar Alice e contamos todos os detalhes da nossa noite agitada, inclusive que foi Pettigrew quem pegou no braço dela, ela estava apavorada. Nos limpamos e ficamos na sala esperando o amanhecer chegar. Apesar do cansaço, nenhuma quis ir dormir ou falou alguma coisa, ficamos cada uma absorta em seus próprios pensamentos.

Horas depois, os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer no céu, não tardou muito até os marotos chegarem em casa ajudando Remo, que não estava nada bem. Todas corremos para ajudar. Remo não parecia ter muita consciência do que estava acontecendo, uma vez que ele me chamou de Liz e Alice de Alex.

Depois que colocamos Remo no quarto eu queria fazer as quinhentas e trinta e duas perguntas que estavam na minha cabeça, eu já ia começar quando Sirius me disse que a noite foi realmente longa e que explicações ficavam para depois.

Bom, pelo menos eu estava mais tranqüila sabendo que estavam todos inteiros. Fomos todos dormir. Eu só acordei depois de uma da tarde e resolvi tomar um banho antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Quando desci as escadas, ouvi barulho na cozinha e fui verificar o que era. Nem preciso dizer né? É sempre ele.

- Bom dia, Potter. – falei tentando ser simpática, mesmo ainda estando irritada com ele, o cara salvou minha vida né?

- Hã... – falou se sobressaltando. Acho que ele não percebeu quando eu entrei na cozinha – Ah... Oi, Evans.

- Er... – comecei meio sem jeito. Percebi que ele estava sem camisa. **Uau! **Sem comentários – Obrigada por ontem a noite.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu voltando a procurar alguma coisa no armário – Mas isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse cumprido sua promessa.

Ok, vocês estão vendo que eu vim toda vim toda simpática e ele começou a provocar, maaaas, como infelizmente eu tenho que admitir que estou errada, vou ter que fazer uma coisa realmente detestável.

- Eu sei... – falei baixando a cabeça – Desculpa. – Potter, que nessa hora estava procurando alguma coisa debaixo da pia, se levantou rápido e acabou metendo a nuca na pia.

- Ai! – falou pondo a mão na nuca. Eu não pude deixar de soltar uma risadinha. Bobão.

- Eu te ajudo, o que é que você tanto procura? – perguntei me aproximando. Ele me olhou espantado.

- Uma caixa de remédios. – respondeu. Só então eu percebi que ele estava cheio de arranhões e hematomas e tinha um corte feio num dos braços.

- Potter, você... – comecei olhando mais atentamente cada um dos ferimentos – Você tinha que ter cuidado disso antes! Pode infeccionar! – completei puxando o braço dele e olhando um pouco preocupada.

- Calma, Li... Evans, não vou perder o braço por causa de um arranhãozinho. – replicou. Que criatura teimosa!

- Isso aqui, - falei mostrando o corte fundo que ele tinha no braço – não é um arranhãozinho. – soltei o braço machucado e peguei o outro – Vamos, eu dou um jeito nisso.

- Quê? – perguntou sem acreditar.

- Falei que vou dar um jeito nisso. – falei apontando para o corte no outro braço – Vem logo!

Ele se levantou e eu o levei até meu quarto, Alice devia estar no banho, pois o quarto estava vazio. Ele se sentou na cama ainda me olhando um pouco desconfiado, ele devia estar realmente estranhando meu comportamento. Fui até minha mala e tirei uma caixinha de porções curativas que sempre levo comigo. Ser uma das primeiras da turma tem seus méritos, tirando o fato de que o Prof. Slugorn fica enchendo meu saco o ano inteiro, é muito legal, eu nem preciso ir a ala hospitalar quando me machuco de leve.

- O que é isso? – perguntou olhando para a caixa. Eu revirei os olhos, céus, como ele é impaciente.

- Meu estoque particular de porções curativas. – respondi prontamente me sentando em frente a ele e abrindo a caixa – Você terá o prazer de ser cuidado por mim. – falei sorrindo sinceramente. Não sei por que estava feliz.

- Isso vai doer? – perguntou olhando bastante desconfiado para a porção que eu passava em um algodão.

- Claro que não. – menti. Eu sabia que ia doer um pouco, mas eu não ia dizer a ele, né? Eu encostei o algodão molhado com a porção no braço dele e ele fez uma careta de dor, estamos indo bem, então eu coloquei um pouco mais de força e...

- AAI!!! – ele gritou tirando o braço e fazendo uma careta.

- Sssshhh! – calei a boca dele com a mão – Vai acordar os outros.

- Vou mesmo! – reclamou – E vou dizer a eles que você está tentando me matar! – falou em tom divertido e começou a rir, eu o acompanhei.

- Exagerado. – falei parando de rir – Deixa eu acabar isso. – peguei o braço dele outra vez e continuei passando a porção. Ele fazia caretas e força para não gritar.

Acabei com os cortes pequenos e arranhões, só faltava o grande, que exigia um tipo diferente de porção, essa ia doer beeeem mais. Vai ser difícil ele não gritar. Eu passei a porção em um algodão diferente, ele me olhou espantado, parecia saber o que estava por vir. Foi só eu encostar o algodão no braço dele que...

- AAIII!!!! – gritou alto.

- Potter, cala a boca! Vai acordar todo mundo! – falei sentindo um certo prazer em fazê-lo sofrer um pouquinho.

- Você não me disse que ia doer tanto! – falou puxando o braço da minha mão e se levantando da cama.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntei.

- Ainda não acabou?

- Não? – respondi fazendo cara de "óbvio" e me levantando também para terminar de passar a porção.

- Vem, vamos terminar isso logo... – falei já pegando o braço dele, mas ele puxou de volta! Pode?

- Nem vem. Pra mim já acabou. – falou afastando minhas mãos e saindo de perto de mim.

- Mas... Potter! – falei indo atrás dele – Não pode ficar assim, vai...

- Sai, tira esse negócio de perto de mim. – respondeu dando a volta em uma cadeira. Eu o olhei sem acreditar.

- Você está com medo... Disso? – falei levantando o algodão.

- Não. – respondeu – Estou com medo da dor que isso vai me causar. – ele se afastou mais. Simplesmente inacreditável. Vou usar psicologia.

- Tudo bem. – falei baixando o algodão – Mas depois que infeccionar não reclame. – continuei dando as costas e indo guardar as coisas na caixa – Sabe, porções para infecções são tão difíceis de fazer, nem quero pensar nas conseqüências se sair errada...

- Tá legal, você venceu. – ele falou e estendeu o braço ao meu lado. Ainda de costas para ele, dei um sorriso vitorioso.

Ele agüentou o resto da porção sem dar nenhum piu, eu terminei rápido e fiz os curativos. Depois de pronto, eu finalmente vou tirar minhas dúvidas.

- Humm.... Potter, será que você poderia... – comecei.

- Responder as milhares de perguntas que invadiram sua cabeça ontem a noite? – completou por mim – Claro que sim. – falou se sentando mais a vontade na cama – Por onde começamos? – ele deu um sorriso (**lindoooo!!!!** ), eu sorri de volta.

- Bem, por que não nos contaram antes?

- Eu já disse que isso era uma decisão do Remo, que, aliás, você devia ter respeitado. – percebi o tom de desapontamento na voz dele – Você devia ter me ouvido, Lily, devia saber que eu só que te ver bem. Foi muito arriscado o que vocês fizeram, já pensou se nós não estivéssemos lá? Podiam ter sido mordidas! Ou pior, podiam ter morrido! – eu não acredito que estou levando sermão do Potter. Mas tenho que admitir que ele está certo – Você me prometeu que iam ficar em casa, Lily, quebrou essa promessa!

- Você... Ta tão irritado assim? – perguntei insegura.

- Não é bem isso, Lily... – falou olhando para a janela – É que você me prometeu e foi até lá, quando eu te vi... Eu... Acho que nunca tive tanto medo na vida. – ele ainda evitava me olhar – Eu estou... Um pouco decepcionado. – cara, juro que senti meu estômago perto dos pés nessa hora.

- Decepcionado? – perguntei triste, isso é pior do que irritado – Mas... James, desculpa! Eu não consegui me conter e... – eu não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que de repente se tornou importante para mim que ele não estivesse triste comigo. – Eu sou uma idiota, sei que não devia ter ido... – ele agora me encarava surpreso, claro que ele não esperava que eu pedisse desculpas, nem eu sabia o que estava fazendo – Por que ta me olhando assim? – ta, eu sei que foi uma pergunta muito idiota, mas eu fiz.

- Você me chamou de James. – falou ainda com a expressão surpresa.

- É, chamei. – falei meio sem jeito.

- Pensei que ainda estivesse irritada comigo. – falou voltando a encarar a janela.

- Bem, tudo passa né. – respondi procurando o que de tão interessante ele olhava pela janela – e ainda mais depois de ontem...

Ele me olhou com um sorriso fraco e muito fofo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

No quarto dos marotos, apenas Remo continuava dormindo e sendo observado bem de perto...

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Ele fica tão bonitinho dormindo, mas está tão machucado, deve ser realmente difícil ser lobisomem e ainda ter que esconder de todo mundo por causa do preconceito imbecil da maioria das pessoas.

Remo se mexeu na cama e abriu os olhos aos poucos se acostumando com a claridade.

- Bom dia. – falei baixinho. Ele se assustou com a minha presença lá.

- A-Alex, o-o-o q-que está faz-zendo a-aqui? – perguntou desajeitado tentando se esconder com as cobertas.

- Esperando você acordar. – falei calmamente – E não adianta se cobrir, eu já vi tudo. E já sei também. – falei o encarando, ele ficou mais pálido do que já estava.

- Já... Já sabe? – perguntou temeroso.

- Já. – respondi dando um meio sorriso – E é por isso que estou aqui. – ele permaneceu calado.

- Eu queria saber por que não nos disse isso antes. – falei tentando fazer ele olhar pra mim.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Alice estava louca por informações e encontra Peter sozinho na cozinha...

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

Encontrei James e Lily no quarto e preferi não interromper, Alex está esperando Remo acordar, Liz e Sirius sumiram... É Alice, parece que te restou Peter. Onde será que ele está?

Fui até a cozinha e dei de cara com a minha presa, simplesmente perfeito.

- Bom dia, Peter! – falei animada como quem não quer nada. Ele já me olhou desconfiado.

- Bom dia, Alice. – respondeu sentando na mesa.

- Hmm... Peter, você sabe o que aconteceu ontem a noite? Eu não me lembro bem, sabe eu desmaiei... É muito chato não lembrar o que aconteceu com você... – falei olhando para o nada.

- Você desmaiou quando eu te achei. – falou.

- Mas como você me achou? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Bem, James e Sirius perceberam que vocês estavam no bosque e me mandaram atrás de vocês e levar para fora de lá. Mas vocês se separaram e eu te achei sozinha, tão apavorada que quando te toquei você desmaiou e eu fui te arrastando até a saída. – falou. Mais fácil do que eu pensava, mas eu ainda precisava de muitas informações.

- Mas... Como eles souberam que nós estávamos lá? – perguntei fazendo uma careta confusa.

- Sirius sentiu o cheiro da Liz. – respondeu começando a preparar um sanduíche.

- Sentiu o cheiro? – perguntei, agora realmente confusa.

- É, ele sempre faz isso quando está em forma de cachorro. – acho que ele nem fazia idéia do que estava me falando de tão concentrado que estava no sanduíche.

- Animago? Como? – perguntei impressionada

- Não é só ele, eu e James também somos. Eu me transformo em rato e James em cervo. – ele estava finalizando o sanduíche.

- E por que vocês fazem isso?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Enquanto isso, Lily continuava seu interrogatório...

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- Nós descobrimos no segundo ano que ele era um lobisomem e pesquisamos tudo sobre o assunto, descobrimos que eles não atacam animais e estudamos animagia até conseguirmos nos transformar para acompanhar Remo. Conseguimos no quinto ano e desde lá temos o acompanhado nas transformações. – falava James, eu o olhava fascinada com o que escutava – Fica mais fácil para ele quando estamos por perto. – concluiu. Eu apenas fiquei calada observando e de repente meus olhos começaram a marejar – Foi arriscado, Remo tentou nos convencer de toda forma a desistir. Mas eu não podia simplesmente abandonar ele logo na hora que ele mais precisa. Então seguimos até conseguir... Lily... Algo errado? – perguntou preocupado. Eu já estava chorando.

- É que... Eu sempre te julguei tão arrogante e... – eu comecei a soluçar – Egocêntrico... E agora descubro que você... Corre esse risco todo, todo mês pra... Ajudar o Remo. – eu comecei a chorar descontrolada. James me olhava preocupado e sem saber o que fazer.

Ele veio até mim e me abraçou forte.

- Calma, Lily, isso é coisa do passado. – falou tentando me tranqüilizar.

**Muito fofo da parte dele.**

Vou ter que concordar... 

- Vai, pára de chorar, é pior do que te ver gritando comigo. – não pude deixar de sorri fraquinho com o que ele disse.

- É que eu sempre te achei incapaz de qualquer coisa desse tipo. – falei tentando parar de chorar. Ele me olhou um pouco triste, mas sorriu fraco logo depois.

- Agora você sabe. – falou. Eu confirmei com a cabeça - É só isso que importa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Na praia, um pouco longe da casa, dois jovens discutem na areia...

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- O que você queira que eu fizesse? Nocauteasse as três e as amarrasse? Eram três contra mim Sirius, três! – falei impaciente. As pessoas ao nosso redor olharam.

- Nós te deixamos lá tomando conta de tudo, você devia ter inventado qualquer história. – retrucou Sirius.

- Ah claro, por que é muito fácil enganar a Lily quando ela está doida de curiosidade de alguma coisa. – falei cruzando os braços e o encarando realmente irritada.

- Mas você nem tentou.

- É muito fácil falar né? Queria que você estivesse no meu lugar.

- Liz, você quase morreu de novo! E ainda levou as meninas com você correndo perigo. – falou preocupado.

- Eu não levei elas para lá! Elas seguiram vocês e fui junto tentando convencer elas a voltar o caminho inteiro. E você ainda diz que eu não tentei? Você nem sabe o que aconteceu. – o tom da minha voz subia gradativamente e as pessoas olhavam cada vez mais – Eu estava segurando Alex pelo braço pra fazer ela ficar em casa e de repente sai a Lily do outro quarto dizendo que vai atrás de vocês. O que eu podia fazer?

- Eu não sei, você que as conhece melhor devia saber! – retrucou alto.

- Ai Sirius, você tá impossível hoje! – eu tava muito irritada mesmo – Eu não tive culpa! MAS SE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ACEITAR, ISSO O PROBLEA É TODO SEU! – gritei a última parte, dei as costas e o deixei para trás.

Odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio, odeio e simplesmente odeio que me coloquem a culpa por algo que eu sou inocente. Que raiva do Sirius, como ele pode achar que eu não fiz nada para impedir que elas fossem até lá? Bacaca.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

De volta ao quarto dos marotos...

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

- Eutinhamedoquevocêsseafastassemdemimsesoubessem. – Remo respondeu baixo e enrolado.

- O quê? – perguntei sem entender o que ele disse. Remo respirou fundo.

- Eu tive medo que vocês se afastassem de mim se soubessem. – respondeu baixo e sem me olhar – Foi o que todos fizeram.

- Eu? Remo, você... Eu com medo... Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas? – eu estava um pouco indignada, mas entendi o lado dele e falei de um jeito meigo. Ele me olhou brevemente e começou a falar encarando os dedos.

- Eu morava numa pequena cidade bruxa quando criança, eu adorava aquele lugar. – ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo outra vez – Quando eu tinha nove anos, fui mordido por lobo Greyback...

- Aquele louco que fica perto das vítimas quando está anoitecendo? – perguntei boquiaberta.

- Ele mesmo. Eu não sei bem por que ele me escolheu, acho que alguma coisa a ver com minha mãe, ela tinha um alto cargo no ministério. – ele fez mais uma pausa e continuou – Depois daquela noite minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma, a cidade toda ficou sabendo da história e ninguém queria seus filhos brincando com um lobisomem, eu não podia mais sair na rua sem que as pessoas me olhassem assustadas e se afastassem. Então mudamos de cidade e eu me isolei das pessoas. Achei que nem poderia freqüentar Hogwarts, mas Dumbledore arrumou um jeito. Eu nunca fui tão feliz na vida, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu tinha amigos. Eles não sabiam o que eu era e eu também tive medo de contar, mas eles são os marotos, é claro que descobriram e correram para descobrir um meio de me ajudar, são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter. – ele terminou a história com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Eu suspirei.

- Agora eu acho que eu é que te devo desculpas. – falei sem graça – Você realmente teve motivos para esconder de todo mundo, apesar de ser besteira sua achar que íamos nos afastar, que tipo de amigas você acha que somos? – perguntei sorrindo pra ver se ele se animava um pouquinho.

- Tem razão. – ele deu um sorrisinho fraco, mas já é um começo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

E na cozinha...

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

- Caramba! Eu não podia imaginar. – falei boquiaberta quando Peter tirou a última das minhas dúvidas – Animagos com quinze anos! Agora eu sei que você realmente podem tudo.

Peter não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros. Eu fiquei sentada na mesa mais algum tempo absorvendo tudo o que tinha ouvido, Peter saiu da cozinha e logo depois Liz entrou pisando forte e resmungando coisas indistinguíveis e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, Lice. – falou com a voz um pouco irritada.

- Bom dia. – respondi – Por que a irritação?

- Black. – falou mais irritada que antes.

- Pra você o chamar pelo sobrenome... A coisa deve estar feia. – conclui – O que ele fez?

- Me acusou de não ter feito nada pra impedir vocês de irem até lá! O idiota. Como se eu conseguisse conter vocês três ao mesmo tempo. – falou alto. Coitada da Liz, ela realmente não teve culpa.

- Nem liga, Liz, hora ou outra ele vai perceber que você não podia fazer muita coisa sem quebrar sua promessa de não nos contar. – falei tranqüilizando-a. Ela me olhou e concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas isso não dá a ele o direito de me arrastar até a praia só pra brigar comigo. Quem ele pensa que é? – perguntou indignada. Isso vai longe...

Liz começou a falar todo tipo de coisa de Sirius, eu sei que devia, mas não estava realmente prestando atenção. Ela falava tão distraída que nem percebeu quando chegou uma coruja.

Era uma carta de Frank agradecendo o convite e dizendo que só poderia vir na próxima terça porque está com os pais na França. O meu sorriso chamou a atenção dela.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou sem entender. Eu lhe mostrei a carta.

- Frank vai chegar na terça. – respondi sorrindo.

- Não sabia que ele vinha. – resmungou.

- Quem? – perguntou Lily entrando na cozinha seguida por James.

- Frank. – respondi – Chega na terça.

- Frank vem? – perguntou James animado – Legal. – ele olhou em volta como quem procura algo e parou em Liz – Liz, cadê o Sirius?

- Espero que no inferno. – respondeu mal-humorada se levantando da mesa e saiu da cozinha.

- Eles brigaram. – falei para James que tinha um olhar confuso.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lily tentando alcançar uma lata de biscoitos sem sucesso (ela é meio baixinha).

- Pelo o que eu entendi, Sirius está culpando ela por não ter conseguido nos manter em casa e termos corrido todo aquele perigo. – respondi entediada.

- Mas não... – ela agora dava pulos para alcançar a prateleira – Foi culpa... dela. – depois de dar mais três pulos ela desistiu e olhou irritada para a lata – James! – falou se virando de repente para ele – Será que você poderia... – falou apontando para a lata. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e foi até ela.

- Estava só esperando você pedir. – falou entregando a lata para Lily. Quando foi que eles fizeram as pazes?

- Obrigada. – falou pegando a lata das mãos dele e os dois se sentaram na mesa.

- Oi. – falou Sirius entrando na cozinha irritado.

- Por que todo mundo que passa por aquela porta está irritado? – perguntei apontando para a porta que dava no quintal. Sirius fechou mais a cara.

- Você não quer mesmo que eu responda essa pergunta, quer? – falou mais irritado do que da primeira vez.

- Não precisa. – respondi sorrindo amarelo. Ele se saiu da cozinha após beber um copo de água.

- Vai passar rápido. – falou James olhando para o teto – Esses dois sempre brigam por alguma bobagem.

- Parece um certo casal que eu conheço. – comentei ironicamente olhando para a porta.

- Onde estão Alex e Remo? – perguntou Lily mudando de assunto.

- Presente. – falou Alex entrando na cozinha com uma mão levantada – Remo está descendo. E passa essa lata pra cá.

- Não mesmo. É minha! – falou Lily escondendo a lata e tirando-a do alcance de Alex que já estava quase pegando.

- Lily! Me dá um, eu tô com fome! – falou Alex indo para cima de Lily tentar roubar a lata.

- Arruma outra coisa, esses biscoitos estão simplesmente maravilhosos e, a partir de agora, são só meus! – falou Lily tentando se livrar se Alex.

- Eu não fazia idéia de que meus biscoitos eram tão irresistíveis assim. – comentou James com um ar divertido – Pode dividir com a Alex, Ruivinha, quando a gente se casar eu faço uma bandeja todo dia pra você.

- Tentando me pegar pela barriga, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Lily rindo.

- Pode ser... Ta funcionando? – perguntou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Vai fazer todos os dias mesmo? – perguntou Lily fazendo cara pensativa.

- Prometo. – respondeu James.

- Então tudo bem, eu aceito me casar com você. – respondeu.

- Posso ser o padrinho? – perguntou Remo encostado no portal da cozinha.

- Só se EU for a madrinha. – falou Alex.

- De quem? – perguntou Liz entrando na cozinha, desta vez estava de bom humor.

- O acontecimento do século. – respondeu Remo – Casamento de Lílian Evans e James Potter.

- Não acredito! Pra quando é o casório? – perguntou empolgada.

- Que tal hoje amor? – perguntou James.

- Hoje não! Como eu vou ser o padrinho se for hoje? – falou Remo indignado.

- É, vamos adiar. – falou Lily – Depois resolvemos isso.

- James, Remo, o Siris está chamando vocês lá em cima. – falou Peter aparecendo na porta.

- Ok, estamos indo. – respondeu Remo – Até mais meninas.

Os três saíram da cozinha e nos deixaram lá.

- Alguma idéia do que vamos fazer hoje a noite? – perguntou Liz pegando um biscoito da lata de Lily.

- É, vamos ter que ficar aqui dentro... – falou Alex – Uma festa do pijama?

- Não, já fizemos isso. – falou Lily.

- Uma noite de garotas! – sugeri.

- Gostei. – falou Lily.

- Eu também. – aprovou Alex.

- Quem sou eu pra contrariar? – falou Liz.

- Então está combinado. – falei – Assim que os marotos saírem nós começamos.


	12. O Luau Sem Lua

**Capítulo 12 – O luau sem lua**

James, Remo e Peter subiam as escadas para ir ao encontro de Sirius...

**(N/A: Narração de James) **

**(N/A²: Adoro narrar com o James)**

Até que as coisas acabaram melhor do que eu imaginava, ninguém se machucou, Lily está falando comigo outra vez, Aluado está de bom humor... Só o Almofadinhas e a Liz que não acabaram bem, mas eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, eles sempre brigam por qualquer bobagem e depois voltam a ser os super amigos. Na verdade, eles nunca brigaram mesmo, ficam só nessas picuinhas de criança. Eu nunca pude imaginar eles dois de outra forma que não essa de irmãos, mas parece que as coisas estão mudando. Espero que dê certo...

Chegamos ao quarto onde Sirius nos esperava sentado numa das camas.

- Precisando de nós, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Aluado quando entramos.

- Não exatamente. – respondeu entediado – Não queira ficar aqui em cima sozinho e nem ficar na cozinha.

- Ah, é isso... – falei revirando os olhos e me jogando na cama ao lado.

- Quando você vai parar com essa frescura, Almofadas? – perguntou Remo.

- Aluado, essa "frescura" pôs elas quatro em perigo e revelou você para elas. – retrucou irritado.

- Liz não teve culpa, Sirius. – falei deitado – É quase impossível conter a Lily quando ela quer realmente saber de alguma coisa, imagina conter ela, Alice e Alex ao mesmo tempo. A coitada deve ter sofrido bastante tentando.

- E, no final, acabou tudo bem. – concluiu Remo – É o que interessa, não? – Sirius não respondeu. Cabeça dura...

- Isso ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. – falou Peter – Pelo menos elas vão ficar em casa a partir de hoje.

- Pois é. – concordou Remo – Eu sabia dos riscos que corria quando aceitei vir para cá. Logo, a culpa é minha. – Sirius continuava calado, mas pela sua expressão, dava pra ver que apenas não queria admitir o erro.

- Parece que certo cachorro deve desculpas alguém... – comentei só pra encher o saco dele.

- Não enche, Pontas. – falou irritado.

- Ahhh, o cachorrinho tá abusadinho? – perguntei fazendo uma voz idiota. Eu adoro mexer com o Sirius.

- Pontas, estou avisando... – falou me olhando de lado.

- E vai fazer o quê, au-au, me lamber? – perguntei com a voz mais irritante que consegui.

- Não. – falou sorrindo marotamente – Vou te travesseirar até a morte! – falou já pulando em cima de mim com um travesseiro e começando a me espancar.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para Aluado e Rabicho entrarem na brincadeira e ficamos nessa guerra por muito tempo. Quando acabamos tinha penas por todos os lados. Vai dar trabalho pra limpar sem magia... Quer saber? Talvez a gente não limpe. Mas precisamos de travesseiros novos...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Ficamos o resto da tarde na piscina, ouvimos barulhos estranhos no quarto dos marotos, mas preferimos não verificar. Quando estava perto de anoitecer, nós cozinhamos miojo para todo mundo, os marotos adoraram e nos elogiaram bastante pensando que tínhamos nos esforçado um bocado pra fazer... Mas Pettigrew estragou nossa festa quando achou as embalagens que não escondemos direito.

Logo depois nos despedimos dos quatro à porta de casa e assim que eles viraram a esquina...

- CASA LIBERADA!! – gritou Alex jogando os braços para cima.

- Vamos começar a festa. – falou Alice entrando.

- Eu faço o brigadeiro. – disse Liz entrando também.

- Vou ver que porções eu tenho... – falei entrando e subindo as escadas.

- E eu preparo o material. – falou Alex dando um sorriso banana.

Uma hora depois estávamos deitadas no chão da sala com toucas na cabeça, creme no rosto, comendo brigadeiro, escutando músicas bobas e rodeadas de coisas como revistas de fofoca, esmaltes, cremes, pinças, cera depilatória, hidratantes, esfoliantes, alicates, lixas, algodão e mais um bocado de tralhas que vocês leitoras devem conhecer bem.

Falamos besteiras a noite toda, relembramos coisas, fizemos confessionário, arrumamos cabelo, unhas e tudo mais que se faz em uma noite de mulheres. A nossa festinha particular durou até às três da manhã e fomos dormir todas lindas, maravilhosas e bem humoradas, qual é a garota que não se anima depois de uma festinha dessa?

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de me deitar na cama quando o sol resolveu nascer sorrindo para mim e me impedindo de dormir. Por que o sol tem que existir? Ele não podia esperar para nascer um pouquinho mais tarde? Eu estou querendo dormir!

Me virei para o outro lado e consegui dormir outra vez.

**Lily! Quanto tempo!!**

Ai, sua inconveniente! Deixa ela dormir.

_Mas será possível que nem em sonho vocês me deixam em paz?_

**Mas será possível que nem em sonho você para de implicar com a gente?**

_Tá, você venceu... Diz logo o que vocês querem e me deixem dormir._

**Eu vim te ajudar, sabe, dar o empurrãozinho final.**

E eu vim te dizer que não escute ela.

_Que empurrão?_

**Não se faça de boba! Voc... Quer dizer, nós estamos quase namorando o James.**

Viu? Eu não podia te deixar sozinha com essa louca.

_Obrigada. E eu não sei do que você está falando._

**Pra quê mentir? Eu sei que você gosta dele. Pensa bem, ele á tão fofo, gostoso, inteligente...**

Galinha, infantil, delinqüente...

**Você tinha que me atrapalhar né?**

E por que eu estaria aqui se não te atrapalhasse? Eu não tenho culpa se você não fala nada que preste. Coitadinha da Lily se eu te deixasse sozinha com ela nem que fosse por um minuto.

_Hey! Eu não sou tão influenciável assim!_

Eu não disse isso.

**Eu acho que disse.**

Achou errado.

**Você que não presta atenção no que fala.**

E você não pensa no que fala.

_Querem fazer o favor de parar? Se vocês vieram até aqui para ficar brigando é melhor saírem logo, eu estou com sono._

**Ah, desculpa, Lily querida, é que essa chata sempre me faz perder o fio do assunto.**

Olha aqui, chata é a senhora sua mãe!

_Chega!_

**Voltando ao assunto, você está a um passo de conseguir o namorado mais perfeito de todos os tempos, está esperando o quê para dar esse passo?**

_Primeiro, eu não tenho nenhum pretendente e segundo, mesmo que eu tivesse, o que você queria que eu fizesse?_

**Primeiro, o James é seu pretendente, já te disse para parar de se fazer de boba e segundo, agarra ele! Tá esperando o quê? Vir outra e fazer isso por você?**

Não precisa vir outra, ele é que vai atrás dela.

**Não, não vai.**

Claro que vai.

**Claro qu...**

_Nem comecem, por favor._

Bem, eu não pretendia te incomodar enquanto você dorme, mas já que já estou aqui mesmo... Vim te dizer que realmente, está na hora de arrumarmos um namorado novo, que não seja o Potter, pelo amor de Merlin!

**É? Então me diz outro candidato.**

_Nisso ela tem razão..._

Eu ainda não sei. Mas estamos numa cidade litorânea! Deve estar cheio de gatinhos por aí.

**Então você prefere confiar num estranho?**

Exatamente.

_Qual o problema? Eu também tenho que dar chances a pessoas novas._

É isso aí!

**Merlin! Elas enlouqueceram... Já esqueceram o que aconteceu da última vez que confiaram num estranho?**

Aquilo foi apenas um equívoco, nós confíamos no estranho errado.

**E em quantos estranhos errados pretendem confiar?**

Até achar o certo.

**Mas o certo é conhecido!**

Não me venha com essa história do Potter outra vez.

**Como não? Eu estou aqui para isso.**

- Lily? – uma voz conhecida me despertava baixinho.

- Hã? – perguntei sonolenta.

- Já está na hora do almoço. Você vem agora? – perguntou, finalmente reconheci a voz do James.

- Daqui a pouco. – respondi ainda com muito sono.

- Tá legal. Estamos te esperando. – falou e saiu do quarto.

Desci, almocei, tratei dos feridos, fomos à praia, depois para a piscina, jantamos, os marotos foram para o bosque e nós ficamos em casa fazendo qualquer bobagem. E assim seguiu a semana inteira até o último dia da lua cheia.

Fui acordada na terça-feira, 25 de Julho, por Alice que estava empolgadíssima por que Frank ia chegar naquele dia. Os marotos chegaram cansados como sempre e foram dormir, Liz e Alex já estavam acordadas quando eles chegaram e eu e Alice descemos para nos juntar a elas. Depois do café da manhã nós ficamos na piscina esperando os marotos acordarem para aproveitar o resto do dia.

Eles acordaram por volta de uma da tarde, almoçamos e fomos dar uma volta na praia, Alice meio relutante por que Frank podia chegar a qualquer momento, mas concordou depois que Peter disse que ficaria em casa dormindo mais um pouco.

Nunca viemos para esse lado da praia, é legal, tem umas dunas e um monte de coisas de passeios de burros à bugres. Os marotos enlouqueceram quando viram os carros e agora está todo mundo tentando me convencer a andar de bugre, mas eu não vou.

- Vamos, Lily, vai ser legal! – insistiu James.

- Eu não vou, podem ir sem mim. – respondi já entediada com a insistência.

- Ah, deixa de bobagem, Lil, vamos logo. – pediu Liz.

- É, Lily, todo mundo vai. – falou Remo – Você vai ficar aqui esperando sozinha?

- Vou – respondi.

- Mas o passeio dura uma hora! – falou Alice.

- Eu não me importo. – menti. É claro que eu me importo de passar uma hora esperando, mas é melhor que andar nessa coisa.

- Por que você não quer ir? – perguntou Sirius.

- Porque não me agrada a idéia de subir dunas enormes em um carro que visivelmente não tem nenhuma segurança.

- Por favor, Lily. – pediu Alex.

- Querem ir logo nesse maldito passeio e me deixar em paz? – pedi.

- Não. – responderam juntos.

- Nós só vamos quando você for. – falou James.

- Então acho que ninguém vai...

Cinco minutos depois dessa conversa eu estava rezando, pedindo a todas as entidades santas que não me deixassem morrer durante o passeio. Eu estava sentada no banco da frente ao lado de James, que agora está recebendo informações e um mapa das dunas, Alice, Remo e Alex estão no banco de trás e Liz e Sirius estão sentados na traseira, eles têm muita coragem.

Começamos o passeio tranquilamente, todos conversando, rindo, fazendo piadas, pedindo para James acelerar... Até que não era tão mal assim, até divertido, acho que era neura minha afinal...

Eu estava pensando assim até que James resolveu aceitar aos pedidos de aceleração e eu comecei a ficar com medo outra vez. Estávamos indo rápido demais.

- James, está rápido demais, vai um pouquinho mais devagar, por favor. – pedi tentando manter a voz calma.

- Ok. – respondeu, mas não diminuiu.

- É melhor diminuir um pouco mesmo, James. – falou Liz com a voz um pouco preocupada.

- Já vou diminuir. – respondeu James pela segunda vez, mas como da primeira, não fez nada.

Um monte de dunas pequenas se aproximava e James ainda não havia diminuído. Ele parecia calmo, mas alguma coisa me dizia que não eram os meus pedidos constantes de que ele diminuísse que estavam o incomodando.

As dunas chegaram e como o carro estava indo realmente rápido dávamos pulinhos nos bancos.

- James, por favor. – pedi pela que parecia ser a centésima vez – Vai mais devagar.

- Eu estou tentando. – respondeu ele entre os dentes e baixo o suficiente para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir. Entendi que ninguém deveria ouvir essa conversa.

- Como assim "está tentando"? – perguntei igualmente baixo.

- O acelerador ta emperrado. – respondeu ainda baixo.

- O QUÊ!? – gritei sem me conter.

- O que aconteceeeeeeu? – perguntou Liz enquanto caia no colo de Remo depois demais um pulinho do carro.

- James, vai mais devagar cara, é sério. – falou Sirius escorregando para as pernas de Alice para verificar se Liz estava bem.

James permaneceu calado, eu estava tentando pensar em alguma coisa que parasse o carro, mas na velocidade em que estávamos, uma parada brusca levaria a um acidente feio.

Ok, as dunas pequenas passaram eu estava começando a ficar mais tranqüila quando vi uma grande duna a nossa frente, James me disse baixinho que assim que descermos essa ele vai fazer a volta e estaremos seguros novamente, isto é, se conseguirmos parar o bendito carro.

O grande problema, é que logo depois da duna, quando James pretendia fazer a volta, vocês não adivinham o que aconteceu. Não, sério. Podem tentar a vontade, essa vocês NUNCA vão acertar.

Já pensaram? Deixa só eu dar uma dica: Não poderia ficar pior. Nem que chovesse, sério. Foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu na vida. Eu sabia que não devia ter entrado nesse carro. Mas deixando de lado o meu drama pessoal e voltando ao assunto...

Logo depois da subida James iria fazer a volta. Isso se nós não tivéssemos encontrado um monte de pedras enormes na descida. Legal né?

Bem, pense na nossa adorável situação: Éramos SETE PESSOAS num carro, nenhum de nós estava usando cintos de segurança, o acelerador estava emperrado, estávamos a uma velocidade incrivelmente alta e para completar esse maravilhoso quadro estamos dependendo inteiramente dos reflexos (que dizem ser excepcionais) de James para sair dessa inteiros. Agora me diga: o que você acha que eu faria numa situação como essa? Bem, vou te dizer.

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – eu gritava o mais alto que conseguia com as mãos escondendo o rosto. Mas vejam bem, eu não estava gritando sozinha.

James estava com cara de pânico (que seria cômica se a situação não fosse tão trágica) e desviava por pouco de cada uma das pedras que nos fazia gritar cada vez mais alto e mais desesperados.

- JAMES, PARE ESSA COISA!! - eu gritava desesperada.  
- Estou tentando! - ele me responde, era o mais calmo de todos  
- NÓS VAMOS MORRER!!!! - Lice gritava às lágrimas. 

Liz parecia assustada demais para emitir qualquer tipo de som, Sirius a segurava forte, Remo tentava manter a calma enquanto Alex gritava loucamente agarrada com Alice que já estava chorando com o desespero.

Enquanto todos gritavam, James tentava se concentrar para desviar das pedras e desemperrar o acelerador ao mesmo tempo. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que milagrosamente James conseguiu parar o bendito carro. Só sei que quando paramos, minha garganta estava doendo de tanto gritar, meu coração estava prestes a sair pela boca e eu não sabia se brigava com James por ele ter me convencido a entrar no carro ou se o beijava por ter conseguido parar.

- James, seu idiota! – falava baixo (devido a minha dor de garganta) abraçando ele. É, escolhi o meio termo – Nunca mais me faça entrar em um carro outra vez! – falava chorando de alívio e apertando ele com todas as minhas forças.

- Lily... – começou – Não ta me deixando respirar...

- Desculpa. – falei soltando ele.

- Hahahahahahahahahahaha... – Liz ria histericamente no banco de trás. Eu choro depois de passar por uma situação desesperadora, ela ri.

Alice e Alex ainda não tinham se soltado, Remo arfava muito olhando para os lados e Sirius apenas olhava intrigado a crise de riso de Liz.

Depois desse terrível episódio da minha vida, Sirius e Liz se dispuseram a voltar e avisar ao dono do carro o que havia acontecido, porque nem que me pagassem um milhão de galeões eu entrava naquele troço outra vez.

Os dois demoraram um pouco, mas voltaram com outro carro (que eu entrei depois de muita insistência) e o dono do mesmo e finalmente voltamos para casa.

- FRANK!! – gritou Alice quando entramos na sala e foi correndo se jogar nos braços do namorado.

- E aí Frank! – cumprimentou Sirius.

- Oi gente. – falou com esforço. Alice estava sufocando o pobre rapaz.

- Amor, você não vai acreditar em tudo que aconteceu. – Alice falava tão rápido que quase não dava para entender – Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar que você nem imagina, mas antes eu quero saber de você. Quanto tempo faz que você chegou? Estava legal em Paris? Tirou muita foto? Seus pais estão bem?...

- Alice? – interrompi meio receosa.

- Oi. – respondeu.

- Não é melhor vocês conversarem lá fora? – eu não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de segurar vela.

- Tem razão. – falou corando um pouco – Vem Frank, me conta tudo. – falou puxando o namorado para o jardim.

Todos sentamos no sofá e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- A gente devia fazer isso mais vezes. – comentou Liz risonha.

- Correção. Vocês deviam fazer isso mais vezes. – falei – Eu me satisfaço em olhar o desespero.

- Qual é, Lil? – falou Alex – Um pouquinho de emoção de vez em quando não mata ninguém.

- Eu acho que pode matar. – falei me lembrando da nossa última aventura antes dessa.

- E essa discussão vai longe... – falou Sirius – Que tal mudar de assunto?

- Apoiado. – respondeu Remo.

- Que vamos fazer hoje a noite? – perguntou James.

- Sem idéias. – respondeu Peter.

- A gente podia fazer aquele luau que não saiu na semana passada. – sugeri.

- GENIAL! – gritou Liz assustando todo mundo – Adorei a idéia, vamos fazer isso e não se discute.

- Ta legal. – falou Alex – Também gostei.

- Então vamos aprontar tudo logo. – comecei – James, se importa de ficar com a comida?

- Não. – respondeu.

- Eu fico com a bebida. – falou Sirius. Eu desconfiei na mesma hora.

- Remo, cuide da bebida com o Sirius, por favor. – pedi.

- Sem problemas. – falou Remo.

- Liz...

- Eu cuido da decoração e não se fala mais nisso. – falou em tom de "tenta-discordar-pra-ver-o-que-eu-te-faço". Na verdade, eu ia pedir para ela ajudar o James, mas... Deixa para lá.

- E a Alex vai me ajudar, não é, Alex? – perguntou.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu.

- Acho que Alice vai ficar com Frank o resto da tarde... – pensei alto – Peter, será que você podia ajudar o James?

- Não! – falou Liz – Nós precisamos de uma fogueira! E o Peter vai nos arrumar lenha, não é, Peter? – perguntou e não esperou pela resposta – Obrigada, Peter, você é um amor. – falou empurrando ela para fora – Então, vamos todos começar o trabalho, Lily, por que ao ajuda o James na cozinha? – perguntou – Vamos Alex. – e saiu da sala puxando Alex para cima.

- Acho que está decido, então. – falou James olhando para mim – Vamos? – perguntou me oferecendo o braço.

- Ok, mas eu acho que só vou te atrapalhar. – respondi.

- Eu aproveito e te ensino. – falou dando uma piscada.

Entramos na cozinha e ele começou a perguntar o que eu achava que ele devia fazer. Eu sugeri umas comidas bem lights e fáceis de fazer.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

No andar de cima...

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Sabe, tava na cara que você queria deixar os dois sozinhos. – falou Alex quando chegamos ao quarto.

- Eu não estava escondendo de ninguém. – respondi normalmente. Mas você não sabe o que te aguarda... Acrescentei em pensamento.

- Por que está sorrindo dessa maneira? – perguntou Alex me olhando desconfiada.

- Nada demais... – respondi – Estou pensando no que deve estar acontecendo com aqueles dois lá em baixo...

Começamos a procurar coisas que serviriam na decoração e descemos. Eu ainda pensando em como juntaria Remo e Alex, estava sem idéias...

Pegamos as coisas e saímos de casa rumo à praia procurando um lugar ideal para fazer nosso luau. Queríamos um lugar onde não tivesse muita gente e não fosse muito longe de casa. Não precisamos andar muito para encontrar.

Enquanto arrumávamos, eu concentrava toda a minha capacidade cerebral em achar um meio de juntar os dois. Após de um bom tempo, achei que o ideal seria fazer uma aposta com Alex, se eu ganhasse (e não precisava ser honestamente) ela se declarava para o Remo, se não... Eu fazia o que ela quisesse. Ótimo, eu já tinha meia idéia, só faltava o essencial... Vou apostar o quê?

Já estava começando a escurecer e eu ainda não sabia o que apostar e nem tinha nenhuma idéia melhor.

Já sei! Vou apostar com ela que alguma coisa sobre o Peter. Ele vai fazer qualquer besteira que eu mandar.

- Pobre Peter... – comentei.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alex.

- Sabe, estarão Alice e Frank, James e Lily, você e Remo e eu e Sirius. – comecei – Quer dizer, como alguém pode segurar tanta vela ao mesmo tempo?

- Ele não vai estar segurando vela sozinho. – respondeu – Eu e Remo não temos nada.

- Porque são tímidos demais para isso. – retruquei – Mas eu acho que o Peter vai perceber isso e vai sair de lá rapidinho.

- Acho que não. – falou pensativa – Ele não larga o James nem o Sirius.

- Mas ele não é burro, vai se tocar que estará sobrando. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Eu já disse que ele não vai sobrar sozinho.

- E eu já disse que vai!

- Não vai.

- Vai sim.

- Claro que não.

- Claro que sim.

- Não vai, Liz.

- Vai sim, Alex.

- Não vai, não! – falou já impaciente – Quer apostar? – era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

- Aposta aceita. – respondi séria. Eu não podia estragar o meu disfarce – Aposto que o Peter vai perceber que está sobrando e vai dormir bem mais cedo. – falei estendendo a mão.

- Eu aposto que ele não vai sobrar coisíssima nenhuma e vai ficar com a gente até tarde. – falou estendendo a mão também.

- Se eu ganhar, você vai falar para o Remo que gosta dele? – perguntei decidida.

- Isso não é justo! – retrucou.

- Está admitindo que vai perder? – perguntei provocando.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu apertando minha mão – Mas se eu ganhar, você vai beijar o Sirius.

- Fechado. – falei sorrindo internamente – Acho que está pronto. – comentei observando o nosso trabalho – Vamos voltar e nos arrumar.

- É, já está bom. – concordou.

Voltamos para casa provocando uma à outra. Ela não perde por esperar...

Assim que cheguei em casa, fui direto para a cozinha ver como estavam as coisas entre Lily e James.

- Isso é mais fácil de fazer do que eu pensava. – ouvi Lily comentar observando James preparar alguma coisa.

- Cozinhar não é difícil. Qualquer dia eu te ensino. – falou James – Se você quiser, é claro. – apressou-se a acrescentar.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar. – respondeu Lily risonha.

Que fofos... Acho que nem vou precisar fazer mais nada por eles, basta o clima certo e eles ficam, namoram, noivam, casam, têm filhos e vivem felizes para sempre... Eu bem queria que a minha vida fosse assim. Sabe, não sou do tipo romântica nem nada, mas que garota não sonha com o príncipe encantado?

Será que o Peter já voltou?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois da comida toda estar pronta fui me arrumar para o nosso luau.

**É isso aí. Esteja lindíssima para o Jaminho.**

Pára de ser ridícula! Ela não se arrumar para ele, vai se arrumar porque gosta.

_Exatamente, eu adoro me sentir linda. Que roupa eu uso?_

**Branco. É perfeito para um luau e o James já disse uma vez que você fica muito bem de branco.**

Ele disse isso mesmo?

**Disse sim, eu me lembro perfeitamente.**

Ótimo, então use uma roupa preta.

_Eu não vou usar preto num luau!_

**Não foi você mesma quem disse que não ia se vestir para o James?**

Sim, e daí?

**E daí que isso seria se vestir ridicularmente só porque ele gosta da cor oposta a essa. Confesse, você sabe que ela está apaixonada por ele.**

Não diga besteiras. Eu apenas gosto de preto.

**Sei...**

Me decidi por um vestido branco (apenas porque era o mais adequado para p luau, nada a ver com o James) com uns colares, pulseiras, brincos discretos, maquiagem leve, sandália rasteira e uma flor pequena e branca do cabelo. Eu só fui ficar realmente pronta oitenta minutos depois de ter subido para me trocar.

Quando desci as escadas já estavam todos prontos, os garotos estavam fabulosos e minhas amiguinhas muito lindas como sempre. Eu descobri que estava certa em desconfiar de Sirius com a bebida, se eu não tivesse mandado o Remo junto era capaz de ele ter comprado tudo de bebida alcoólica... Ninguém merece, né?

Fomos caminhando justos para a praia. Liz e Alex fizeram um trabalho excelente. Onde será que elas arrumaram as tochas?

Armamos uma pequena fogueira com a madeira que Peter trouxe, sentamos ao redor e começamos a conversar e comer animadamente, afinal, estava na hora do jantar.

Ficamos assim por uns quarenta minutos, depois começamos a falar sobre o passado, tudo o que os marotos aprontavam, as brigas que eu tinha com James... Esses seis anos passaram tão rápido...

Um tempo depois o assunto perdeu a graça e nós ficamos meio que sem ter o que fazer. Estava uma linda noite, o céu estava limpo e a ausência da lua fazia com que as estrelas se destacassem. Eu adoro olhar as estrelas...

- James? – chamou Liz que estava deitada na areia.

- Presente. – respondeu James levantando o braço.

- Você trouxe seu violão? – perguntou levantando um pouco a cabeça para o olhar.

- Trouxe, está no quarto. – respondeu olhando distraidamente para o céu.

- Não sabia que você tocava. – comentei.

- Aprendi há pouco tempo. – falou ainda olhando para cima.

- E o que você tá esperando pra ir lá pegar? – perguntou Liz.

- Você pedir. – respondeu sorrindo e se levantou para ir pegar.

Ele voltou poucos minutos depois com um violão preto muito bonito seguro em uma das mãos e se sentou ao meu lado na areia.

- Algum pedido especial? – perguntou nos olhando.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Droga. Droga. E mais uma vez droga.

Já estamos aqui a um tempão e a Alex não deixa de falar com o Peter nem por um segundo! Desse jeito não tem como ele sair sem ela desconfiar. Eu falei a ele que só saísse depois que ele passasse um tempo sem que ninguém falasse com ele, mas a Alex não quer deixar.

Claro que para garantir que isso acontecesse eu contei do meu maligno plano para ele, Sirius, Alice, Frank e James. Disse a todos que evitassem falar muito com Peter e avisei a ele que todos fariam isso para que ele não se sentisse rejeitado nem ficasse tentando chamar atenção, ele faz isso às vezes.

Foi depois que estávamos todos sem assunto que eu tive a minha melhor idéia de hoje. Vocês leitores queridos me respondam: Existe alguma coisa que crie mais clima do que a música ideal? Claro que não.

- James? – chamei. Eu estava deitada na areia.

- Presente. – respondeu James levantando o braço.

- Você trouxe seu violão? – perguntei levantando um pouco a cabeça para o olhar.

- Trouxe, está no quarto. – respondeu olhando distraidamente para o céu.

- Não sabia que você tocava. – comentou Lily.

- Aprendi a pouco tempo. – falou ainda olhando para cima.

- E o que você tá esperando pra ir lá pegar? – perguntei.

- Você pedir. – respondeu sorrindo e se levantou para ir pegar.

Ele voltou poucos minutos depois com o vilão seguro em uma das mãos e se sentou estrategicamente ao lado de Lily.

- Algum pedido especial? – perguntou nos olhando.

- Toca aquela que eu te mostrei verão passado. – pedi.

- Qual? – perguntou tentando se lembrar.

- _Aquela_ James, _aquela._ – falei rezando para que ele se lembrasse. Todos nos olhavam curiosos.

- Ahhh, _aquela!_ – falou finalmente compreendendo que música eu queria que ele tocasse – Deixa eu me lembrar das notas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois da conversa misteriosa, James começou a tentar algumas notas e poucos segundos depois começou a tocar a introdução de uma música lenta e muito bonita.

**(N/A: Pra quem nunca ouviu essa música, é realmente muito linda, então, se você quiser ouvir, procura por "Pensando em Você" do Pimentas do Reino no youtube****)**

- _Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo, mas o que será que aconteceu comigo? Aonde foi que eu errei? – _James começou a cantar. Ele canta muito bem - _Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado: grande amizade com estar apaixonado. Se for só isso logo vai passar. Mas quando toca o telefone, será você? O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer..._

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Sabem o que acabo de perceber? Eu matei três coelhos com uma cajadada só! TRÊS!! Criei um clima entre Remo e Alex, acabo de perceber que esta é A música de James e Lily e para completar Sirius está me encarando de um jeito super fofo. OH YEAH!! Ponto pra mim de novo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

_- E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar, arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar, que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar... _– a música era realmente linda e estava começando a criar um super clima em todos nós - _Porque eu só vivo pensando em você, é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais._ – ele começou a cantar olhando para mim - _Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar, imaginar nós dois e as vezes penso ser um sonho impossível, uma ilusão terrível, será?_

Ai meu Merlinzinho, faz ele parar de me olhar desse jeito cantando essa música perfeita ou eu não respondo por mim...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Onde a Liz foi arrumar uma música tão perfeita? Ela simplesmente conta a minha história com Remo. Como eu gostaria que ele também pensasse assim...

- _Eu já pedi tanto em oração que as portas do seu coração se abrissem para eu te conquistar. Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus, se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde, como. Eu vou ter o teu coração – _James está cantado isso olhando fixamente nos olhos da Lily. Como ela consegue resistir a um cara fofo desses?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

- _Faço tudo pra chamar tua atenção, de vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos, engulo a seco um ciúme quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim tua atenção. Coração apaixonado é bobo, sorriso teu eu me derreto todo..._ – James continuava a cantar encarando Lily.

Querem saber? Começo a pensar que não é só o Peter quem está sobrando aqui... Eu sei que estou acompanhada, mas é que essa música criou um clima que se encaixa perfeitamente nesses três casais.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- _O seu charme, o seu olhar, sua fala mansa me faz delirar..._ – pára de me olhar assim ou eu vou pirar! - _Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita, qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista. Coisas que ficaram para trás, coisas que você nem lembra mais..._

Pausa no momento para descrever o que estou sentindo.

Não consigo desviar meus olhos dos de James, parece que estou hipnotizada, tenho certeza que se eu estivesse de pé minhas pernas estariam tremendo, não consigo raciocinar direito, só consigo olhar para ele e lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu até hoje e pensar como ele mudou ou como ele faz de tudo pra me agradar.

- _Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito, tanto tempo estudando seu jeito, tanto tempo esperando uma chance. Sonho tanto com esse romance. Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar..._

Eu já estava me aproximando lentamente (muito lentamente mesmo) quando uma exclamação de Alice fez todos nós acordamos do nosso transe. Sabem o que fez Alice quebrar o nosso clima? O BEIJO (e bote beijo nisso) QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO ENTRE LIZ E SIRIUS BEM AO MEU LADO!!!

Tipo, tava todo mundo olhando, James parou de cantar, Peter estava de boca aberta, Alice sorria de orelha a orelha, Frank também parecia feliz, Alex e Remo estavam boquiabertos. Hum... Eles estão próximos demais...

Depois de algum tempo os dois se soltaram se olhando como quem diz "Ok, o que aconteceu?" e logo em seguida desviaram o olhar meio sem jeito. Mas isso foi a pior coisa que eles poderiam ter feito, por que assim eles puderam ver a nossa imagem (ainda congelada) encarando os dois.


	13. Vou Tomar Um Banho de Chuva

**Capítulo 13 – Vou tomar um banho chuva...**

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Não, não me pergunte o que aconteceu. Eu não sei. Eu estava lá de frente para ele e de repente estávamos nos beijando. Isso é tão... tão... OH MEU DEUS, MEU MERLIN, MEUS TODOS OS SANTOS!!!! EU ESTOU BEIJANDO SIRIUS BLACK!!

Vou tentar dizer o que aconteceu. James estava cantando aquela música mais que perfeita, criando o maior clima, todos os casais se olhando apaixonadamente, Peter sobrando geral, a música nos envolvendo e olhava para Sirius, ele devolvia o olhar e de repente, sem mais nem menos, ele me beija. E claro que eu retribuí, afinal de contas é 'o' Sirius Black.

Eu estava meio sem graça, mas o que interessa aqui é que p beijo foi óóóóóóóóóótimo e durou uns dois minutos e depois que nos separamos eu percebi que estava todo mundo olhando para a gente. Caramba, que vergonha! Tipo, se estivessem só olhando tudo bem, mas tava todo mundo com boca aberta e aquela expressão de "oh-meu-Merlin-o-que-aconteceu-aqui?", foi constrangedor. Muito constrangedor.

Mas nem tão constrangedor assim, afinal, todos estavam bobos daquele jeito por que eu BEIJEI SIRIUS BLACK!!! Me socorram, estou sem ar.

Enfim, depois que nos separamos e todos estavam calados nos olhando. Peter salvou minha noite. Isso mesmo, Peter.

- Eu acho que já vou dormir. – falou Peter.

- Já!? – perguntou Alex alarmada – Mas ainda são dez e meia! Fica mais um pouquinho, Peter. – pediu tentando disfarçar o desespero. Peter olhou em volta (como eu pedi que ele fizesse) e deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Não, valeu. – falou ainda rindo amarelo – Eu não quero atrapalhar nada... – e saiu andando antes que ela pudesse contestar. Eu sorria vitoriosa para Alex.

- Então... – comecei já todo mundo continuava calado – Vamos continuar nosso luau?

- Claro, por que não? – respondeu Alex nervosa.

Coitadinha da minha amiga... Mas um dia ela ainda vai me agradecer por isso. E se minha intuição não estiver errada, esse dia chegará logo, logo.

Continuamos o luau do mesmo jeito que estava antes, só que James estava cantando músicas mais animadas (pedidos da Lily) e eu estava ficando com SIRIUS BLACK. O que mais posso dizer daquela noite? Foi perfeita. Simplesmente perfeita.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois do show de línguas que vimos acontecer entre Liz e Sirius, Peter foi embora e eu percebi que ia acabar fazendo a mesma coisa com James se criasse outro clima daqueles. Então eu comecei a pedi para o James cantar músicas mais animadas. Todos cantavam juntos e fomos dormir umas duas da manhã. Eu estava com muito sono e fui dormir assim que cheguei em casa, mas se a Liz está pensando que vai escapar do meu interrogatório, ela está enganadíssima. Amanhã de manhã ela vai me contar tudinho.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Eu sabia. Eu tinha C-E-R-T-E-Z-A que esses dois já tinham passado da amizade. O Sirius vai ter que me contar detalhes sobre isso assim que puder. Esse safado estava afim da Liz e nem me disse nada! Tudo bem que eu sabia do mesmo jeito... Mas ele tinha que ter falado.

Eu fiquei feliz ao ver os dois juntos, mas não posso negar que fiquei com um pouco de raiva. Isso por que eu percebi que a Lily estava vindo para perto e de repente... Os dois quebram o clima. Mas tudo bem, eu já esperei três anos, alguns dias não vão fazer diferença. Eu sei que estamos quase lá.

Terminamos nosso luau umas duas da manhã e voltamos para casa exaustos. Cada um foi para o seu quarto e eu não podia esperar até amanhecer para interrogar meu amigo canino.

- Pode ir colocando tudo para fora. – falei quando ele entrou no quarto.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – respondeu Almofadinhas passando direto por mim e indo se deitar.

- Como assim não sabe o que aconteceu? – perguntei achando que ele estava se fazendo de besta.

- Não sei, Pontas, simplesmente não sei. – respondeu meio irritado – Me deixa dormir vai. – e se virou para o lado.

O que será que aconteceu com ele? Melhor deixar para lá... Amanhã eu converso direito.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Acordei por volta das dez da manhã e fui direto para o quarto da Liz, mas ela não estava lá. Procurei a casa todo e todo mundo parecia ter sumido, mas pouco tempo depois eu ouvi risadas no quintal e me toquei que não tinha procurado lá.

Foi até o quintal e viu que todos brincavam na piscina.

- Hey! Por que ninguém me chamou para a festa? – perguntei alto me aproximando da borda.

- Por que pra esse tipo de festa as pessoas costumam usar roupas de banho, Lil. – respondeu Alice rindo por que eu ainda estava de pijama.

Eu sabia que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa. Na minha ansiedade de encontrar a Liz eu acabei esquecendo de trocar o meu pijama de ursinhos (!) por uma roupa normal. Ai Merlin! O James está me vendo de pijama de ursinho!!!

Corri para atrás de uma planta que havia à minha esquerda enquanto todos riam do meu constrangimento. Mas que amigos eu fui arrumar, viu?

- Adorei o seu pijama, Lily. – falou Sirius entre risos.

- Muito engraçado, Sr. Black. – respondi pensando em um meio de sair daquela situação.

- Não precisa se esconder, Lil. – disse Remo – Todo mundo já viu mesmo... – e dizendo isso caiu na gargalhada.

Quer saber? Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta. Remo tem razão, todo mundo já viu mesmo... E o meu nem é tão ruim assim, o da Liz é de pôneis coloridos! Se bem que ela tem orgulho disso e não esconde de ninguém... Mas isso é outra história.

Saí de trás da planta rindo junto com Remo e me sentei em uma cadeira ao lado de Alex, que estava tomando sol.

- Por que todo mundo acordou tão cedo? – perguntei para ela.

- Sei lá. – respondeu – Está um dia perfeito para tomar sol.

- Eu acho que vai chover de tarde. – falei sem pensar.

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Sei lá. – respondi olhando para o céu – Só acho.

Dito e feito. Três horas depois Alex estava me acusando de ter amaldiçoado o bronzeado dela porque estava caindo uma chova tão forte que parecia que o teto não ia agüentar muito tempo. Tava todo mundo jogando baralho, menos a Liz que saltitava sorridente pela casa parecendo uma cabrita que quer desfiar a gravidade.

- Liz, quer parar de pular? – perguntou Alice impaciente,

- Não consigo. – respondeu entre um pulo e outro.

- Por quê? – perguntou Peter. Ela parou de pular (mas não de sorrir) e apontou para a janela.

- Está chovendo! – exclamou e voltou a pular, só que dessa vez ela estava pulando e cantarolando – Está chovendo, está chovendo, está chovendo, está chovendo...

- Ela ama chuva. – expliquei para o Peter que a olhava mais intrigado do que antes.

Eu descobri que ela ama chuva no nosso segundo ano, quando estava caindo uma chuva mais forte do que essa, ela estava resfriada e ainda assim resolveu tomar um banho de chuva. Eu fui atrás dela pra que ela não morresse de um resfriado e acabei começando a gostar de banhos de chuva, mas não tanto quanto ela.

- Será que você não pode fazer isso em outro lugar? – perguntou Sirius também sem paciência. Liz parou de repente séria. Achei que ela tivesse ficado irritada porque Sirius foi grosso, mas ela abriu um sorriso maior que o anterior.

- Com todo prazer! – ela se aproximou de Sirius e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha – Vou unir o útil ao agradável. – falou e foi para a porta – Não me esperem tão cedo. – cantarolou a última parte e saiu.

- Ela vai acabar ficando doente. – falou Remo balançando a cabeça negativamente e olhando para a porta pela qual ela tinha acabado de sair.

- Ela já é bem grandinha para saber o que faz Remo. – falou Alex – Mas se ela não voltar antes de anoitecer, você vai buscar ela, Sirius.

- Por que eu? – perguntou Sirius surpreso.

- Por que foi você que disse para ela ir para outro lugar. – respondeu James. Sirius fechou a cara, mas não respondeu.

Eu tenho que confessar que a saída de Liz para um divertido banho de chuva me deixou com um pouco de vontade. Mas eu não estou meeeeeesmo afim de pegar um resfriado no meio do verão.

Trinta minutos após este pensamento eu fui até a cozinha beber um pouco de água e percebi que alguém tinha deixado a porta aberta. Foi aí que me veio a tentação maior, olhar para aquela chuva batendo no chão, aquele som adorável... Não resisti a tentação.

Deixei um bilhete colado na geladeira e saí correndo pela porta da cozinha mesmo, dei a volta na casa e em menos de um minuto já estava saltitando feliz da vida pelo meio da rua, parecia uma criança que vê chuva pela primeira vez, mas a sensação é tão boa! Os pingos de chuva batendo pele, você toda encharcada, ninguém na rua, você pode fazer o que quiser. É uma sensação de liberdade incrível.

E lá estava eu, na praia, sozinha, dançando e cantando na chuva, completamente encharcada, o tipo de cena que eu não faria em público nem que me pagassem, embora seja muito legal.

- _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala_ – eu cantava fazendo uns passinhos muito ridículos - _At first when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile. At worst I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile I go ahead and smile... – _Eu me achando a própria Lily Allen (vá lá, só falta o sobrenome) rodopiando pela areia.

Quando de repente... Péra, isso soou tão... filme tosco de suspense, não acham? Deixa eu reformular isso. Eu estava realmente empolgada, fazendo a maior cena do mundo inteiro quando tropecei numa pedra e teria caído de cara na areia se alguém não tivesse me segurado.

- Ai, valeu, Li... – eu já ia agradecer a Liz, porque achava que só podia ser ela. Mas vocês (sabendo a sorte que eu tenho) já devem saber direitinho quem foi que me segurou. – Ja-james! – é, eu gaguejei sim. Por que Merlin adora me fazer pagar mico na frente dele.

- Oi, Lily. – respondeu sorrindo abertamente.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei desajeitada.

- Eu percebi que você estava demorando demais pra quem foi só beber água e vi o seu recado... – ele falava, mas eu não estava prestando atenção - Lily? – perguntou. Droga! Ele percebeu que eu nem estava ouvindo.

Mas isso não é nada, eu espero é que ele não perceba porque eu não estava prestando atenção...

Você quer saber, né? Mas eu não conto. Não mesmo, você nunca vai saber porque eu não estava prestando atenção.

**OH MEU MERLIN!!!! A CHUVA DEIXOU A CAMISA DO JAMES COLADINHA NAQUELE PEITORAL PERFEITOOOOOOOO!!!!**

É simplesmente impossível existir alguém mais inconveniente do que você.

**Que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?**

_QUE FOI QUE FEZ? QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ???? VOCÊ ACABOU DE DIZER A ELES EXATAEMTNE O QUE EU NÃO QUERIA QUE SOUBESSEM._

**Oops! Desculpa... (em tom irônico)**

- Sim. – falei desviando o olhar do peitoral perfeito imediatamente.

- Você estava me ouvindo? – perguntou rindo mais ainda.

- Clar...

- Ou você estava olhando para a minha camisa colada? – perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. Eu fiquei mais vermelha que meus cabelos.

- Eu estava ouvindo todas as letras. – respondi séria.

- Mesmo? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Mesmo. – respondi.

- Então repete. – desafiou. Me ferrei.

- Er... Você disse que... – pense rápido Lily, pense rápido – Ora James! Que coisa de criança! Pára com isso... – tentei enrolar. Ele riu mais ainda (se é que isso era possível) da minha cara.

- Não tem problema, Lily... – falou se aproximando do meu ouvido – Você pode olhar o quanto quiser. – quase me desmanchei.

Não. Sério, você sabem o que é ter um cara muito lindo (o fato de eu estar chamando ele de lindo não significa nada) como James Potter sussurrar uma coisa dessas no seu ouvido? Isso deixa qualquer uma com as pernas bambas.

- Não seja bobo, James! – falei rindo e dando um tapinha de leve no braço dele.

- Você tava olhando que eu sei. – falou pervertido.

- James! – o repreendi rindo e dei outro tapa, mais forte, no braço dele.

- Hey! Isso dói sabia? – falou fazendo uma careta e cobrindo o lugar que eu dei o tapa com uma das mãos.

- Haha, até parece que é verdade. – falei dando outro tapa, um pouco mais forte que o anterior, no mesmo lugar.

- Eu digo que está doendo e você continua! – reclamou fazendo cara de indignado – Lily, você é uma menina muito má.

- Você acha? – perguntei.

- Acho. – respondeu e deu um sorriso malicioso – E sabe o que mais eu acho?

- O quê? – perguntei interessada.

- Que garotas malvadas merecem morrer de cócegas. – respondeu me olhando estranho.

- Você não se atreveria...

- Você duvida?

- E se eu disser que sim?

- Nesse caso, é melhor você correr. – falou dando um passo a frente.

- É mesmo? – perguntei dando um passo para trás.

- Com certeza. – falou e começou a correr atrás de mim.

Começamos a correr pela areia. Eu na frente sorrindo radiante e James logo atrás (me deixando escapar que eu percebi) sorrindo mais do que eu. A chuva continuava a cair forte e nós continuávamos a correr. Como eu já disse lá no começo, eu não sou muito de correr, então, parei de repente me virando e James que vinha atrás de mim esbarrou com tudo e caímos os dois na areia. Eu estava por baixo, James é pesadinho, então eu não tinha como sair, os nossos rostos estavam muito próximos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

E lá estava eu, feliz da vida, pulando na chuva... Quando me deparo com uma cena excepcionalmente fofa. James estava correndo atrás de Lily, os dois riam. Lily parou do nada e James caiu por cima dela. Que cena mais linda!!!

Infelizmente eu não pude ver como acabou por que alguém tapou a minha boca com uma das mão e me puxou pra trás de uma árvore que tinha ao meu lado. Esse alguém era ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

- Sabia que é feio espiar os outros dessa forma? – perguntou dando um sorriso tipo galã. Eu tirei a mão dele da minha boca.

- E você, ta fazendo o que aqui? – perguntei realmente curiosa.

- Vim procurar você. – respondeu.

- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Pra isso. – respondeu e me beijou.

Nem preciso dizer que fui ao céu e voltei né?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Nós estávamos realmente próximos e eu sentia que o momento havia finalmente chegado. Comecei a aproximar ainda mais meu rosto do dela, já dava até pra sentir respiração ofegante, não sei se por causa da proximidade ou da corrida, mas ela simplesmente me olhava imóvel. Acho que se ela não quisesse já teria me parado.

Me aproximei ainda mais, meu nariz roçou no dela, e, como ela não deu nenhum sinal de que queria que eu parasse continuei ainda devagar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Meu cérebro estava travado mais uma vez. Eu estava imóvel mais uma vez. James estava se aproximando cada vez mais e eu só conseguia olha-lo. Ele roçou seu nariz no meu e esse toque me fez arrepiar, ele estava prestes a me beijar quando eu finalmente consegui reagir.

- James? – chamei baixinho. Ele parou na mesma hora.

Pelo menos ele te respeita.

**Ah, cala essa boca!**

- Hã? – disse para sinalizar que estava ouvindo.

- Se a gente não voltar logo para casa vai acabar pegando um resfriado. – dei uma desculpa qualquer pra sair dali.

- Tem razão. – falou saindo de cima de mim e me ajudando a levantar – Me desculpe. – pediu com a voz firme, mas sem me encarar. Eu não respondi.

- Vamos. – chamei e voltamos para casa em silêncio.

Eu absorta em meus pensamentos e ele nos dele.

**Por quê? Por quê? Por que em nome de Merlin você não deixou que ele te beijasse?**

_Eu não sei..._

Calma Lily, você fez a coisa certa.

**Certa? Por quê?**

Porque é o Potter, eu já te disse um milhão de vezes. Você sabe que nós não somos o tipo de garota que beija caras sem gostar deles.

**Ou sem ter certeza que gosta deles.**

Exatamente.

**Como ela vai ter certeza se não deixa ele se aproximar?**

Ela já tem certeza. Que não gosta dele. Não é, Lily?

_Eu gostaria de poder te dar uma resposta concreta, mas acho que não vai dar. Não dá mais pra negar que ele mexe comigo, mas eu não sei se gosto mesmo dele. Sei lá, pode ser só impressão e eu ainda tenho medo de me machucar._

Estava tão distraída que só vim me tocar de que tínhamos chegado em casa quando James me ofereceu uma toalha, que eu aceitei e fui para o quarto trocar de roupa. Mas acabei parando no meio do caminho para ouvir uma conversa que estava ocorrendo entre Liz e Alex no quarto em frente.

- Fizemos um trato, você vai ter que cumprir. – dizia Liz com a voz firme.

- Mas eu não consigo. Não tem como eu conseguir fazer isso. Por favor, Liz, alivia só dessa vez. – pedia Alex. Essas duas já andaram apostando outra vez!

- Nananinanão, apostas são sagradas. Você não precisava ter aceitado. – respondeu Liz. Que eu será que ela tem que fazer? – Agora vai ter que cumprir.

- Mas eu tenho medo. E se alguém ver? – perguntou Alex desesperada.

- Deixa que dessa parte eu cuido. – tranqüilizou Liz – Prometo que ninguém vai ver nada. E eu tenho certeza que você não precisa temer.

- Mas e se ele não gostar de mim?

- Alex, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que isso é impossível? Eu vejo o modo como ele olha pra você, tenho certeza que até agora ele não fez nada por que tem os mesmos medos que você. Aposto tudo o que você quiser que ele acha até que você é demais para ele.

- Tenho mesmo que fazer isso? – perguntou pela última vez.

- Tem. – respondeu Liz – Vai, se arruma logo pra você estar bem linda e falar tudo para ele, não que você precise.

Entrei rapidamente no meu quarto e ao fazer isso, acabei derrubando Alice, que estava encostada na porta.

- Lily! Isso é jeito de entrar? – perguntou um pouco irritada.

- Desculpa, não podia deixar que elas me vissem... – Ops, falei demais.

- Ahhh, então quer dizer que você também estava escutando. – falou Alice dando uma risadinha.

- Estava. – admiti – Você sabe o que elas apostaram?

- Se eu te contar, me jura por tudo que é demais sagrado que não vai estragar o plano? – perguntou olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

- Prometo. – respondi sinceramente.

Alice me contou toda a história e eu fiquei simplesmente abismada com o que a Liz fez. Ta certo que oi por uma boa causa, mas ainda assim não foi justo.

Dois minutos depois de Alice ter terminado de me contar tudo, Liz entra no quarto.

- Alice, vem aqui, preciso falar com você. – falou indicando a porta com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Liz, ela já sabe. – falou Alice. Liz fez cara de espanto.

- Sabe?

- Eu contei a ela. – respondeu Alice.

- E eu ouvi você conversando com Alex no quarto. – acrescentei.

- Então suponho que você também vai querer ouvir. – falou Liz.

- Ouvir? Ouvir o quê? – perguntei confusa.

- A conversa entre os dois. Duh!

- Mas você prometeu que ninguém ia ver!

- Prometi. – confirmou – Mas isso não significa que não possamos ouvir. – completou.

- Liz, você é um gênio! - falou Alice.

- É, um gênio do mau, mas ainda um gênio. – completei

- Eu sei. – falou convencida.

Ela nos chamou para descer, já estavam todos lá em baixo, já estava tudo armado. Nós jantamos e logo depois, Liz pôs o plano em ação.

- Ih caramba! – falou Liz colocando as mãos na cabeça – Meninas, esqueci de trazer aquilo! – falou com urgência na voz – Alguma de vocês tem? – perguntou.

- Não, nenhunzinho que seja. – respondi. Todas as meninas também responderam que não.

- Você precisa _agora?_ – perguntou Alice séria.

- Urgente. – respondeu sussurrando.

- Então você vai ter que comprar. – falei.

- É... Vocês vêm comigo? – perguntou.

- Vamos sim. – respondeu Alice – Amor, ta perigoso a essa hora, vai com a gente?

- Claro. – respondeu Frank.

- Então nós vamos também. – falou James.

- Vocês se incomodam se eu não for? Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – falou Alex.

- Claro que não. Mas... Você vai ficar aqui sozinha? – disse Liz.

- Não tem problema... – respondeu Alex.

- Remo, por que você não fica com ela? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ah... – Remo olhou para os lados como quem procura outro voluntário – Tudo bem então.

Eles nos acompanharam até a porta. Nós nos escondemos atrás da mureta e ficamos observando os dois entrarem, dava para ver pelas janelas que eles foram para a cozinha. Não podia ser mais perfeito. Ia dar pra a gente escutar do quintal.

Demos a volta na casa escondidos e sem fazer barulho, o que foi difícil, mas conseguimos.

**(N/A: Essa parte vai trocar muito de narrador, então pra não ficar cheio daquelas divisórias vamos fazer assim: **normal **para Lily e negrito para Alex, ok?)**

**Agora que todos já saíram eu, estava mais nervosa do que nunca. Meu Merlin, eu estou sozinha com ele e vou ter que falar.**

**- Já que eles saíram, acho que os pratos ficaram para nós, né? – falou sorrindo de um jeito muito fofo.**

**- É... – eu não sabia o que falar e muito menos como agir.**

**Minhas mãos estavam suando e eu não conseguia pensar em nada que prestasse para falar, ainda não sabia de onde ia tirar coragem para me declarar, mas vai ter que sair.**

**Fomos para a cozinha, eu percebi que ele também estava um pouco nervoso, será que é assim tão ruim para ele ficar sozinho comigo!? Não Alex! Tira esses pensamentos bobos da cabeça... **

**Eu já estava pegando a bucha quando ele se aproximou de mim.**

**- Deixa que eu lavo. – falou docemente – Você está com dor de cabeça, né?**

**- É... é, estou sim. – respondi sorrindo amarelo – Obrigada.**

**- Não é nada. – falou e sorriu de um jeito que eu tremi nas bases.**

**Me sentei na mesa tentando tirar coragem nem sei de onde para falar a ele. Mas parecia que ela nunca ia chegar.**

Eles já estavam na cozinha e até agora não vimos... quer dizer, ouvimos nada de interessante. Mas Remo é um perfeito cavalheiro. Está difícil de manter esses meninos quietos, eles ficam dando opiniões de cinco em cinco segundos. Coisas do tipo: Remo devia fazer isso, Alex devia fazer aquilo... Será que eles não sabem ficar quietos?

**Um tempo depois, Remo terminou de lavar os pratos e veio se sentar na mesa comigo.**

**- Eles estão demorando, não? – perguntou só pra não ficar um silêncio constrangedor.**

**- Um pouco. – respondi nervosa. Ele percebeu.**

**- Você está bem? – perguntou gentilmente.**

**- Sim. – respondi rápido, o nervosismo aumentando a cada segundo.**

**- Tem certeza? – perguntou se aproximando.**

- Esse é o nosso Aluado! – exclamou Sirius baixinho.

- Shhhhh! – repreendi sussurrando – Já pensou se eles escutam?

- Calem a boca. – falou Liz sussurrando também – Eles estão conversando outra vez.

- Tenho. – Alex respondia tão rápido que não tinha mesmo como disfarçar.

**- Você parece nervosa. – comentou. Está chegando a hora, não dá mais para adiar.**

**- É que... Eu queria te falar uma coisa... – falei me levantando. Não ia conseguir falar olhando para ele.**

**- Então fala. – falou dando um sorriso pra me encorajar. Como um cara pode ser tão fofo?**

**- É... é... – ai meu Merlin, não quer sair de jeito nenhum!!!**

**- É...? – perguntou se aproximando de mim. Eu me afastei um pouco e me virei para ele.**

- É... que... eu... eu... gosto de você. Pronto, falei. - disse Alex, ela nem podia imaginar que estávamos todos ouvindo escondidos  
- Mesmo? - disse Remo surpreso. Todos nos olhamos sorrindo e nos contendo para não gritar vivas.

**Mesmo? Mesmo? O que ele quer dizer com "mesmo?"? Ai meus todos os santos, será que ele vai rir de mim?**

**- Bem... Era isso. – falei sem graça encarando o chão – Então... Boa noite. – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.**

**Eu já estava na porta quando ele falou alguma coisa.**

**- Hey! – chamou. Eu me virei devagar – Você não quer saber o que eu tenho a dizer sobre isso?**

**- É... Acho que sim. – respondi.**

- Ai que fofo! – sussurrei sorrindo banana.

- Eu sabia que ia dar certo! – sussurrou Liz.

- É claro que ia! A idéia foi sua. – sussurrou Sirius.

- Isso foi só pra me cantar? – perguntou Liz.

- Foi. – respondeu Sirius.

- Shhhhhh! – repreendemos todos.

**- Então... Eu queria te pedir desculpas. – falou Remo.**

**- Ah, não tem problema. Olha, você não tem que gostar de mim só por que eu falei isso, nem quero que se sinta pressionado... – eu estava fazendo meu discurso, mas parei quando ele começou a rir – Mas também não precisa rir dos meus sentimentos! – falei irritada e me virei para ir embora, mas ele segurou meu braço.**

**- Eu não estou rindo dos seus sentimentos. – falou com um sorriso tãããããããããão lindo que eu fiquei hipnotizada por alguns segundos – Estou rindo pelo fato de eu ser tão tímido que acabei te obrigando a tomar uma atitude que era pra ser minha.**

**- Como assim? - perguntei sem me atrever a acreditar.**

**- Alex, eu gosto de você desde do quarto ano. – respondeu. Juro que se ali não tivesse chão meu queixo ia parar no Japão (N/A: Hey! Rimou).**

**- Você não tá brincando, né? – perguntei ainda incerta.**

**- Claro que não. – respondeu.**

**E dizendo isso, ele me beijou e fomos felizes para sempre... Quer dizer, isso é o que eu presumo que acontecerá, por que ainda ta muito cedo pra eu saber desse tipo de coisa... Mas deixa isso pra lá.**

**O fato é que pouquíssimo tempo depois que começamos a nos beijar, a galera toda entrou pela porta da cozinha batendo palmas. É claro que eu fiquei roxa de vergonha, aliás, nós ficamos. Mas valeu a pena.**


	14. Olhando por outro ângulo

**Capítulo 14 – Olhando por outro ângulo**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois de todos os acontecimentos recentes, eu precisava convocar uma reunião, seria hoje a noite, às onze horas e no meu quarto por que fica mais longe do quarto dos marotos.

Alex e Remo fazem um casal muito fofo, Liz e Sirius ficam se agarrando por aí o dia todo, Alice e Frank vão se casar (nada oficial, mas eu tenho certeza que isso vai acontecer)... É, se não fosse pelo Peter, James e eu estaríamos totalmente sobrando, então, que bom que ele existe!

Como não fizemos nada demais (estou me referindo ao grupo, não às duplas), convenci todo mundo a ir "dormir" mais cedo e começamos nossa reunião mais ou menos umas onze e meia.

- Ok meninas, eu convoquei esta reunião para podermos fofocar sobre os acontecimentos recentes. – comecei – Liz, como você beijou primeiro, você fala primeiro, anda logo, ficha, tipo de beijo, sentimentos, planos...

- Tá legal. – concordou Liz – Acho que não preciso dar a ficha, vocês já conhecem bem demais, o mito sobre o beijo de Sirius Black é totalmente verdade, eu gosto dele, mas não é nada de "oh Merlin eu o amo!!" e eu não tenho planos, se rolar namoro será perfeito, mas eu estou deixando rolar.

- Senhorita Jhones? – perguntei logo em seguida.

- Ai o Remo é... – começou.

- Lindo, fofo, inteligente, gentil, educado, tímido, perfeito... – completamos em coro. Ela sempre diz a mesma coisa sobre o Remo.

- Pois é, eu estou totalmente "in Love" por ele e que Merlin queira que a gente namore, case e tenha muitos filhinhos! – falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Gente apaixonada é um caso sério... – comentei revirando os olhos.

- Até parece que você se encaixa fora desse grupo. – falou Alice.

- É, Lil, confessa logo q está caidinha pelo James, a gente jura que não faz nada. – disse Alex me olhando esperançosa.

- Se houvesse algo a ser confessado, eu confessaria. – respondi sem rodeios. Onde elas estão com a cabeça? Eu e James... Fala sério.

- Tá certo. – falou Liz fazendo cara de cética. Resolvi mudar de assunto.

- E como o anda o seu namoro, Alice? – perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- Bem... Por quê? – perguntou meio desconcertada. Resposta errada, baby, já percebi que aí tem coisa.

- Tem certeza? Nada de novo? – insisti.

- Não... Tá tudo na mesma. – respondeu sem me encarar. Eu a olhei desconfiada. Tenho certeza que ela está me escondendo algo.

- Ok, agora é minha vez de perguntar. – falou Liz – Como terminou a cena da praia, Srtª. Evans? – perguntou me olhando divertida.

- Que cena na praia? – tentei disfarçar. _Como é que ela sabe disso?_

- Você sabe, chuva... cócegas... James... – falou ainda me olhando, mas dessa vez tinha malícia no olhar.

- Ah, você está falando disso... – falei fingindo me lembrar – Nada demais, eu me cansei e nós paramos de correr. – respondi/menti.

- Só isso mesmo? – insistiu.

- Só. – confirmei firme.

- Lily, você daria uma chance ao James? – perguntou Alice de repente.

- Esse assunto outra vez, Lice! – falei já cansada de falar sobre James e eu. Não que exista James e eu, claro.

- É só uma pergunta, Lily. – protestou – É que você vivia dizendo que não dava uma chance pra ele por que achava ele metido e tal, mas agora você mudou os conceitos, então, eu queria saber. – ok, isso foi um argumento muito bem estruturado, eu tenho que considerar.

- Eu não sei, Lice, não é só assim...

- Por que não? – perguntou Alex.

- Porque não, alguma coisa ainda me impede de confiar nele. – desabafei – As vezes eu até queria conseguir confiar, mas não consigo, eu não sei o que acontece comigo, mas sempre que ele se aproxima eu acabo o repelindo. – acho que falei mais do que pretendia.

- Não será o costume de se armar toda vez que ele se aproxima? – perguntou Liz.

- Eu acho que sim...

- Então o que você está esperando pra deixar de lado esse costume idiota? – perguntou Alice – Não está vendo que ele está te impedindo de ser feliz?

O que Alice disse me fez pensar bastante. Será que eu estava mesmo impedindo a minha felicidade por causa de um conceito pré-formado, bobo e ultrapassado? Eu não cheguei a responder a pergunta dela por que Alex percebeu meu embaraço e mudou de assunto rapidamente, conversamos sobre os marotos o resto da noite, evitando James, claro.

Fomos dormir cerca de duas da manhã. Eu disse fomos dormir? Não, quis dizer, elas foram dormir, porque por culpa única e inteiramente de Alice, eu fiquei encucada com aquela maldita pergunta a noite inteira.

**Viu? Eu te falei pra dar uma chance ao cara.**

_Como é que eu vou fazer isso?_

**Ué, fazendo!**

Seja mais clara, por favor.

**Concorda comigo?**

Não, com a Alice. Mas de qualquer forma, isso vai ajudar a provar que o Potter não presta.

_Eu estou perdida._

**Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.**

Profunda, heim?

**Sempre.**

_Ainda não me respondeu._

**Solte-se. É simples, é fácil. Pare de pensar no que vão pensar de você. Esqueça dos outros.**

Não é tão fácil assim.

**No começo não vai ser, mas depois vocês conseguem... Agora vão dormir, temos uma chance pra dar a um cara amanhã.**

Mesmo depois dessa invasão aos meus pensamentos, eu não consegui dormir direito. Eu nem sei por que, mas estava nervosa pelo fato de dar uma chance ao James. Não que ele não mereça, realmente reconheço que ele mudou, mas... É estranho, acho que vou ter um ataque de nervos, vai dar pane... Tá legal, estou dramatizando demais, relaxa Lily, vai dar tudo certo.

"Acordei" cedo naquela manhã. É, coloquei acordei entre aspas porque na verdade eu nem dormi. Mas enfim, me levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal e comecei a seguir o meu cruel destino.

**Pára de fazer drama!**

_Não consigo! Eu estou nervosa._

**Você precisa relaxar pra fazer isso acontecer.**

Pra você é bem fácil falar.

_Calem a boca! Estão me deixando mais nervosa ainda!_

Fui à cozinha tomar meu café da manhã, esperava encontrar James lá, como sempre, junto com os marotos rindo de alguma bobagem, mas não havia ninguém lá. O que era muito, muito estranho, já que este é o último dia de praia, amanhã de manhã estaremos todos de volta ao condomínio. As meninas ainda estavam dormindo, mas onde foram os marotos?

Esperei pacientemente que aquelas dorminhocas acordassem. Tá, não demorou tanto assim, eu é que ainda estou fazendo drama... Mas você queria o quê? Eu desço as escadas na maior expectativa pra encontrar NADA! Isso é frustrante.

- Relaxa, Lily, eles vão voltar e você vai conseguir cumprir a sua missão. – falou Alice bebendo um copo de leite e me observando.

Eu sempre achei incrível esse dom que a Alice tem de me olhar e saber o que se passa na minha cabeça. Mesmo que finja que não sabe, acho que é ligimens e não me contou... Será?

Ótimo, agora dei pra ter idéias idiotas... Acho que a convivência com James está me afetando. Maaaaaaas, eu não quero pensar nele agora, porque meu estômago revira toda vez que eu faço isso. Não é uma sensação agradável.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, eu e as meninas estávamos na sala jogando conversa fora quando os marotos e Frank chegaram animados com alguma coisa.

- Onde estiveram? – perguntei assim que entraram.

- Bom dia pra você também, Lily. – respondeu James em tom divertido – Fomos dar uma volta na cidade enquanto as senhoritas não acordavam.

- Resolveram dar uma festinha ontem? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Coisas de garota. – respondeu Liz.

- Vamos direto ao ponto? – pediu Remo após dar um selinho em Alex. Tão fofos...

- E esse ponto seria...? – interessou-se Alice.

- Como noite de despedida, vamos ao parque de diversões. – respondeu Frank.

- Parque de diversões? Onde? – perguntou Alex. Também não me lembro de ter visto nenhum.

- Um pouco depois do bosque. – respondeu James – Vocês não devem ter reparado naquela noite por causa do nervosismo.

- Não era pra menos... – comentei – O que tem de interessante lá?

- Comida. – respondeu Peter. Nós o ignoramos.

- Como assim "o que tem de interessante"? – perguntou Alice – Vai ser demais! Eu adoro parques de diversões. – comentou animada.

- Ok então. – concordei me lembrando da missão.

Pensem comigo: Alex e Remo vão se separar, Liz e Sirius também, Alice e Frank também, Peter vai comer a noite inteira... James e eu estaremos sozinhos. Vai ser perfeito! Ninguém para atrapalhar, ninguém para ficar olhando... Simplesmente perfeito.

**Não quero ser estraga prazeres...**

Mas já sendo...

_Continua!_

**Enfim, você não pode esperar até de noite para entrar em ação.**

_Por que não?_

**Por que se você esperar até de noite vai dar mais trabalho, tem que ir preparando ele logo de agora, vai ficar mais fácil, passa o dia conversando com ele.**

Tem certeza que isso não é loucura?

**Uhum.**

_Tá legal... Mas eu falo o quê?_

**Qualquer coisa... Pergunta a ele um bom lugar pra você aprender a voar!**

_Aiaiaiaiai, isso num vai dar certo..._

Estávamos reunidos na sala, planejando a noite quando eu puxei James para o lado.

- James... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – eu não acredito que falei isso!

- Claro Lily, fala aí. – respondeu.

- É que... Eu não sei voar... Então... Eu estava pensando se por acaso você sabe de algum lugar seguro que eu possa aprender. – falei me controlando o máximo pra não gaguejar. Eu devia ter pensado em alguma coisa melhor pra puxar assunto.

- Por acaso eu sei. – respondeu sorrindo – Te levo lá quando você quiser.

- Ah, ok. – falei e fiquei sem assunto.

- Mas, só por curiosidade, quem vai te ensinar? – perguntou.

- Er... Boa pergunta. – respondi sem graça. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso mesmo.

- Posso me candidatar? – perguntou sorrindo banana._ E agora?_

- Ah James, não precisa se incomodar, eu arrumo alguém... – comecei a falar. O sorriso dele murchou.

- Não, tudo bem, se você não quer... – falou.

**Idiota, aceita logo!**

_Por quê?_

**ACEITA!**

- Não, não é isso. – comecei pensando numa boa desculpa pra ter recusado a primeira vez – É que eu não sei realmente nada e pensei que talvez você não tivesse paciência para me ensinar... Mas quem melhor pra me ensinar do que o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já viu, não é? – falei sorrindo para ele – Então, você topa? – ele abriu um dos maiores sorrisos que já vi até hoje.

- Claro que sim. Começamos quando você quiser. – respondeu – Você tem vassoura?

- Não.

- Sem problemas, te arrumo uma...

E conversamos o dia inteiro sobre um monte de coisas como a minha conselheira louca me mandou.

**Se isso foi um elogio, eu agradeço.**

_Não foi nada..._

**Viu que não foi difícil?**

Tá, tenho que admitir que estávamos fazendo drama.

**Pois é. E ainda matamos dois diabretes com uma cajadada só.**

_Foi?_

Claro! Iniciamos nossa missão e ainda descolamos um lindo professor de vôo.

Quando chegou a noite, foi todo mundo se arrumar e aproximadamente às oito horas estávamos chegando ao parque. Todo mundo feliz, todo mundo em duplas, menos eu e James que fazíamos trio com Peter, mas logo ele iria nos trocar pela comida. Eu não conseguia controlar minha ansiedade, a idéia de ficar sozinha com James com minha consciência louca querendo que eu desse uma chance a ele me deixava nervosa.

Uns cinco minutos após este pensamento, Peter foi comer na barraca mais próxima e nós continuamos andando juntos, foi muito legal, o Sirius nos fazia rir, Liz queria andar em tudo que via pela frente, Alex puxava Remo pra todo lado com ela. Eu ria de tudo que todos faziam e James estava claramente querendo que o pessoal se separasse, só que ele parecia não saber como fazer isso.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, ele conseguiu o que queria. Suspeito que por ajuda de uma certa morena com olhos cor de mel com quem eu o vi cochichando alguns minutos atrás e que por acaso ficou insistindo para ir na roda gigante, mesmo eu sabendo que ela tem medo de altura.

Enfim, ela conseguiu que Liz e Alex se ligassem na idéia dela e de repente todo mundo sentiu um vontade repentina de ir na roda gigante e achavam que eu tinha que ir também. E já que eu tinha que dar uma chance, eu fui.

Vocês já devem saber como nos dividimos na roda gigante. Alex e Remo, Liz e Sirius, Alice e Frank e eu e James, exatamente nessa ordem. Alice mal chegou perto e já estava tremendo, mas ela fingiu que não estava com medo pra que eu não desistisse.

Entramos no bendito brinquedo e EU VI o Sirius falando com o cara dos controles e dando alguma coisa pra ele, não sei o que é, mas vindo do Sirius já me faz desconfiar. Enfim, começamos a subir e eu não sabia o que fazer, espero que o James não resolva se inspirar nos casais acima de nós, porque mesmo que eu tenha resolvido lhe dar uma chance, não significa que ele possa ir me beijando assim do nada.

- A vista aqui de cima é legal né? – comentei pra quebrar o maldito silêncio constrangedor.

- É, bastante. – respondeu me olhando profundamente. Eu desviei o olhar.

- Essa cidade não parece tão grande lá de baixo. – comentei de novo pra fugir do assunto que eu sabia que ele queria entrar.

- Lily... Tem uma pergunta que eu quero te fazer a algum tempo. – começou. Percebi que ele estava escolhendo as palavras – Você sempre disse que eu era metido, arrogante, irresponsável e sei lá mais quantos adjetivos e eu acho que estou certo quando penso que essas já não é mais sua opinião, certo? – perguntou.

- Certo. – respondi controlando pra não tremer a voz. Eu estava quase certa do que estava por vir. E nisso a roda gigante deu sua primeira volta.

- Então, será que você aceitaria namorar comigo? – perguntou me olhando fundo nos olhos.

Oh. Meu. Merlin. Oh. Meu. Merlin.

Me diga que eu não escutei o que eu acabei de escutar. Eu não acredito. Simplesmente não dá pra acreditar. Oh. Meu. Merlin. Eu estava preparada pra que ele me pedisse pra sair com ele, ou até quem sabe pra que a gente ficasse, mas por todas as entidades divinas! Eu não esperava que ele me pedisse em namoro.

_Eu nem sei se gosto dele! O que é que eu faço?! O que é que eu faço?!_

**Ué, aceita!**

Como assim aceitar? Você não ouviu o que ela disse? Ela não sabe se gosta mesmo dele.

**Aiaiai... Ô mania feia desse povo de arranjar os pepinos e deixar pra eu resolver...**

_Você vai me ajudar, não vai?_

**Claro que vou. Olha só, diz a ele que você não está pronta para ter um relacionamento... Hum, me deixa achar uma palavra... Ah! Um relacionamento desta magnitude pois você ainda está em dúvida sobre os seus sentimentos em relação a ele.**

Em outras palavras, vamos enrolar ele até arrumar uma desculpa melhor.

_Não! Isso não seria justo._

**É isso aí. Nós não brincamos com sentimentos alheios.**

_Mas eu não posso dar essa desculpa pra ele._

**Mas não é desculpa você estará sendo sincera.**

Por mais que eu odeie admitir, ela está certa.

_Tá, mas a gente não tinha combinado dar uma chance a ele?_

Ela tem razão.

**Então acrescente que vocês podem... Sei lá, ficar saindo... Ou ficando durante um tempo, tipo, até você ter certeza.**

- Hum... Lily? – Chamou James.

Eu esqueci de dizer que durante esse tempo em que eu discutia com as minhas duas consciências, fiquei com a expressão chocada no rosto, encarando James com a boca entreaberta, patético.

Quando ele me pediu em namoro, eu tive a impressão de que o mundo havia parado, mas depois de James ter me chamado de volta à realidade, eu percebi que havia sido apenas a roda gigante que parou de girar. Começo a ligar essa parada repentina a Sirius falando com o cara dos controles... Mas, voltando ao assunto, mesmo depois que ele me chamou, eu ainda não conseguia voltar completamente à realidade, as palavras pareciam se perder a caminho da boca e eu não conseguia responder a pergunta dele. O que não foi algo bom, já que fez parecer que eu estava sem coragem de dizer não, eu tenho certeza que foi isso que ele pensou, porque começou a ficar sem jeito e com expressão de desapontamento no rosto.

- Sabe, você não precisa aceitar se não quiser. – falou parando de me encarar – Eu até entendo você, olha, esquece isso...

**Faz alguma coisa!**

- Não! – falei de repente. Ele me olhou confuso como quem pergunta "não o quê?".

- Então você quer? – perguntou mais esperançoso.

- Sim. Quer dizer, não... Aí Merlin, Sabenãodessaformaagenteirmaisdevagarporqueeunãoseioquesintoporvocêaocertoenãoachoqueseriajustocomeçaranamorarvocêedepoisdescobrirquenãogostomaisetedarumpénabunda. – falei de uma vez só. Foi a vez dele me olhar chocado, com a diferença de que ele fica bonitinho desse jeito, mas não durou muito tempo.

- Hum... Será que você podia repetir essa última parte um pouco mais devagar? – perguntou. Senti meu rosto esquentar. _Ótimo, agora me sinto mesmo uma idiota._

- Eu disse que não aceito namorar você. – ele tentou disfarçar o desapontamento – Pelo menos não agora. – comecei a me abrir – Eu não acho justo, sabe? É que eu não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por você. – falei sinceramente – E se a gente começasse a namorar agora e de repente eu descobrisse que não gosto de você? Não ia ser nada legal. – terminei rezando pra que ele entendesse.

- Eu entendo. – pelo menos ele não parecia tão desapontado depois da minha explicação – Mas, o que a gente faz pra você ter certeza?

- Deixa rolar. – respondi. Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente, mas é claro que eu não ia dizer: A gente pode ficar saindo juntos. Fala sério, né? Ele pareceu se ligar nisso.

- Eu tenho uma outra pergunta pra te fazer.

- Então faz.

- Aceita sair comigo, Evans?

- Aceito, Potter. – respondi sorrindo.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa e deixamos esse assunto um pouquinho de lado pelo resto da noite, mas só um pouquinho. Claro que as coisas mudaram um pouco depois da minha "declaração" lá em cima. Aliás, quase esqueci de dizer que nós ficamos lá por quase meia hora, Alice quase matou o Sirius.

Ah! E nós achamos o Peter com uma garota num canto meio escuro perto da praça de alimentação. Pobre Peter... James e Sirius vão mangar dele pelo resto da vida, já que, nas palavra deles, a garota era totalmente desprovida de beleza. Que maldade.

Bem, tirando isso, nossa noite foi bem comum. Depois de sair da roda gigante, nós ainda andamos em um monte de brinquedos, Frank conseguiu um lindo ursinho para Alice numa daquelas barracas de tiro ao alvo. Liz se mostrou melhor em pontaria do que Sirius, já que ela conseguiu derrubá-lo na água quando acertou o alvo, coisa que ele não conseguiu fazer. Alex puxou Remo pra uma daquelas cabines de foto e eu e James apenas sentamos numa mesa para comer algodão doce. Quer dizer, isso foi antes dele me melar e começarmos uma verdadeira guerra de algodão doce. O que eu posso dizer é que saímos dessa guerra com o rosto e cabelo todo melado de açúcar.

É, posso dizer que fechamos nossa temporada de praia com chave de ouro, ou melhor, platina! Voltamos pra casa totalmente exaustos, mas com aquela sensação de que valeu a pena cada segundo. Fui dormir completamente feliz aquela noite, estava tão cansada que acabei nem contando o ocorrido na roda gigante. Mas ainda tem bastante tempo pra isso.

Bem, a manhã foi bastante corrida, já que nós não arrumamos as malas na noite anterior e de quebra, acordamos tarde por causa do cansaço, então, passamos o dia inteiro reunindo nossos pertencem que pareceram ter sido magicamente espalhados pela casa toda, demorou bastante.

O pai da Liz e o Sr. Potter vieram nos buscar e pouco depois de uma da tarde já estávamos em casa. Daí, foi desfazer as malas e se reunir na casa do James pra fazer qualquer coisa de noite.

Essas férias estão sendo realmente surpreendentes. E olha que ainda temos um mês inteirinho pra aproveitar. Quem diria que estaríamos todos reunidos assim, ainda mais eu aceitei sair com James. O mundo dá voltas mesmo.

Acordei no outro dia com uma linda coruja branca dando bicadas em minha janela. Reconheci imediatamente como a coruja de James, nunca vi uma coruja tão arrepiada na minha vida, só podia ser dele.

_Bom dia Doce Lily,_

_E então, nosso encontro ainda esta de pé? Espero realmente que esteja, porque eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo hoje a tarde, mas só nós dois, ok?_

_Esperando ansiosamente pela resposta, beijos_

_James Potter._

Muito fofo da parte dele, é claro que ainda está de pé, ainda mais agora que eu sei que ele não quer apenas ficar comigo, as coisas não podiam estar melhores... Mas eu ainda preciso contar pra as meninas. Liz já deve saber, James deve ter contado a ela, mas mesmo assim eu preciso falar.

Fui correndo até o fim do corredor, onde ficava o quarto de hóspedes, e acordei Alex e Alice pra contar a novidade e mostrar a carta. Elas ficaram mais animadas do que eu. Devo confessar que eu estava realmente feliz com tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

**Ahhh... O amor é tão lindo!**

De quem você está falando?

**Dããã!! De nós! É obvio, não?**

Fale por você.

**Ah vai, confessa que você estava errada sobre ele.**

Claro que não. Alguém precisa mostrar o outro lado do galeão, não é?

**Ok, dessa vez você acertou. Mas só dessa!**

Yeah!

**Lily, por que você tá tão calada?**

_Tô pensando em que roupa usar hoje de tarde._

**É mesmo, temos que estar divinas.**

Mas isso nós já somos.

**Tá aí a prova que o James te afetou também! Convencidaaaa!!!**

_Mas nós somos mesmo._

**Disso eu sei, mas não precisa ficar falando né? A gente pode fingir que é modesta...**

É, mas voltando a questão da roupa, vamos convocar todas as garotas para nos ajudar, Alice, Liz e Alex.

_Ótima idéia._

Depois do almoço, respondi a carta de James, convoquei todas as meninas no meu quarto e contei a Liz, com quem eu não tinha falado ainda, ela ficou bestificada porque James ainda não tinha contado a ela como eu havia pensado. Enfim, combinamos a minha roupa (um vestido preto bem básico, simples e perfeito para uma tarde de verão no cinema).

Aproveitando essa ocasião, todos os casais se juntaram para sair também. O Peter disse que ia ficar em casa mesmo, mas os marotos acharam uma carta da menina, que descobrimos se chamar Kelly, pedindo para se encontrar com ele naquela noite. É, parece que o amor está no ar...

Por volta das seis horas eu estava pronta, James chegaria dentro de meia hora, eu estava ansiosa, as meninas estavam se arrumando para sair com seus respectivos pares. James chegou exatamente na hora combinada, o que foi ótimo por que eu odeio atrasos. Fomos andando até o cinema, estava uma linda noite, James falava sobre todo tipo de coisa, era muito legal mesmo, mas nós andamos tão devagar que acabamos perdendo a sessão, então resolvemos ir a uma lanchonete que ele adorava e continuar conversando.

Depois fomos dar uma volta, meio que sem ter aonde ir, só pra andar mesmo. Foi o melhor encontro que eu já tive na vida. Andamos tanto que acabamos perdendo a hora, cheguei em casa às onze horas, mas por algum motivo desconhecido, minha mãe não deu uma baita bronca, acho que ela gosta do James...

Bem, o que mais posso dizer sobre hoje? Subi as escadas flutuando, Petúnia me olhava enraivecida por uma fresta da porta de seu quarto e eu dormi melhor do que nunca. É acho que isso só pode significar uma coisa: Eu me apaixonei por James Potter.


	15. Entre confissões, festas e decisões p 1

Capítulo 15 – Entre confissões, festas e decisões (Parte I)

Fui acordada no dia seguinte com uma avalanche de garotas pulando em cima da minha cama e, é claro, consequentemente de mim. Eu sei que elas fazem isso só pra me irritar, porque eu realmente O-D-E-I-O quando fazem isso. Porém, eu apenas sorri por baixo das coberas, senti que nadinha nesse mundo poderia estragar o meu dia, nem mesmo a Petúnia.

- BOM DIA LILY! - gritaram as três quando pularam em cima de mim.

- Bom dia flores. – respondi super bem humorada (e meio sem ar devido ao peso) ainda por baixo do edredom.

- Humm! Isso só pode significar uma coisa.- falou Alice saindo de cima de mim e puxando os lençois.

- Vai falando. – pediu Alex.

- O quê? – perguntei me fazendo de desintendida, eu estava louca pra contar a elas.

- Nem vem Lil, você sabe sim do que estamos falando. – falou Liz.

- Ah! Vocês querem saber sobre o encontro de ontem? – perguntei ainda fingindo não querer falar.

- É claro! – responderam juntas.

- Ah, mas eu não vou contar... – elas não me deixaram terminar a frase.

- Comonãocontevocêtemnãovemcom... – começaram a falar todas ao memo tempo.

- Hey! Será que eu posso terminar minha frase? – perguntei gritando pra sobrepor minha voz a delas, estavam falando realmente alto. O silêncio foi imediato. – Assim está melhor. Como eu ía dizendo, eu não vou contar como foi o encontro antes de contar como eu aceitei o encontro. Aliás, estou surpresa que não tenham me perguntando. – terminei sorrindo.

- Então fala logo! – disse Alex.

- Sabem a noite na roda gigante?

- Sim...

- Pois é, lá em cima, James me pediu em namoro! – falei e escondi o roto nas mãos logo em seguida.

- O quê?

- Como?

- Você aceitou?

- E você só conta agora!?

- É isso mesmo que ouviram, ele me pediu em namoro. – repeti – Mas eu não aceitei. – completei.

- Por quê?? – perguntaram juntas.

- Por que eu não tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos em relação a ele.

- E... – Disse Liz para que eu continuasse.

- E eu propus que ficássemos saindo até eu ter certeza.

- E ele beija bem? – perguntou Alice.

- Alice! – repreendi.

- Que foi? É uma pergunta super normal. – protestou.

- Tá, eu sei. – falei considerando o que ela disse – Mas é que não rolou.

- E então aconteceu o quê? – perguntou Alex.

Contei a elas tudo o que aconteceu, nos mínimos detalhes, elas adoraram tudo e faziam comentários sobre tudo o que vocês conseguirem imaginar, do jeito que ele se vestiu até o modo como ele mexia as mãos.

- Que lindo. – falou Alice quando eu acabei de contar.

- Que perfeito. – disse Alex.

- Que maravilhoso. – comentou Liz com cara de boba – Mas ainda faltam as considerações finais. – cantarolou e pegou uma escova de cabelo que estava no chão – E então Srtª. Evans, o que achou do seu encontro com o Sr. Potter? – perguntou fazendo a escova de microfone.

- Eu não sei bem como responder essa pergunta sem repetir tudo que vocês diseram, porque eu realmente achei que o encontro foi lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso – dei uma pausa para respirar – e eu posso dizer com toda certeza que todas as minhas dúvidas desapareceram. – completei sorrindo banana.

- Então você confessa estar apaixonada por James Potter? – perguntou Alex tomando a escova da mão de Liz e fazendo de microfone também. Eu hesitei um pouco (só pra dar suspense) antes de responder.

- Sim!! – falei sorrindo mais do que antes.

- Ahhhh!! – as três deram gritinhos histéricos de patricinhas e se abraçaram.

- Mas e aí, quando vocês começam a namorar? – perguntou Alex.

- Eu não sei...

- Como assim você não sabe? Não vai falar com ele? – perguntou Liz perplexa.

- Não? – respondi com aquela cara de "de onde você tirou isso?".

- Liz! É claro que ela não vai falar, a Lily vai esperar o James pedir outra vez, não é Lil? – falou Alice.

- Exatamente. E Liz, prometa que não vai falar NADA pra ele. – pedi - E nem pra nenhum dos marotos. – acrescentei já conhecendo minha amiga. Ela suspirou e respondeu.

- Tá legal... Mas isso é bobagem sua, deiva falar logo com ele. – protestou.

- Negativo. – falei – E se é assim, por que você não fala com o Sirius? – perguntei.

- Por que o Sirius não me pediu em namoro. – respondeu num tom baixo e desviando o olhar. Ops... Acho que pus o dedo na ferida.

- Mas você vai pelo menos demonstrar né? – perguntou Alice pra sair do clima ruim e salvar o dia outra vez.

- Isso sim. – respondi dando graças a Merlin que Alice estava lá para fugir do clima chato – Mas eu ainda quero saber como foi o de vocês. – falei.

- Eu começo! – falou Alex empolgadíssima.

- Então tá. – concordei ao ver a empolgação dela. Já sei que a coisa foi boa.

_Flashback __hum__... Ah, sei lá em qual parou!_

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

_2__ de Agosto_

_Ontem de manhã eu recebi uma carta do Remo que pedia para se encontrar comigo às sete horas na fonte daquele parque que tem aqui perto. Eu estranhei no começo, porque estando bem aqui na frente nós podíamos ir juntos, mas não dei muita atenção para isso, já estava feliz o suficiente por ele ter me chamado pra sair. O que aconteceu no resto da manhã vocês já sabem, então pulamos essa parte._

_Eu me arrumei com aquele capricho, vocês sabem, e fui me encontrar com ele. Fiz questão de chegar lá dez minutos após o combinado, pra não esperar e nem me atrasar de mais. Bem, quando eu cheguei, ele já estava lá, com uma roupa mais elegante do que as que __costumava usar (uma camisa social preta com as mangas dobradas até os __cotovelos e os dois primeiros botões abertos, uma calça jeans também preta e uma daqueles sapatos que também é tênis), contudo_,_ não ao ponto de ficar deslocado para o ambiente. O que foi ótimo porque eu adoro homens que sabem como se vestir. Os cabelos__, pude__ perceber, estavam penteados com mais cuidado (eu sei, sou muito detalhista), mas eu também pude reparar que ele parecia nervoso com alguma coisa, será que ele estava irritado porque eu não cheguei na hora?_

_Aproximei-me dele pela esquerda, ele ainda não tinha me visto._

_- Boa noite Remo. – cumprimentei carinhosamente. Ele se virou rápido de mais (acho que se assustou) e me encarou abobalhado._

_- __O-oi__ Alex, você está... – ele não terminou a frase, ficou apenas me olhando._

_Eu nem me arrumei tanto assim... Só coloquei uma blusa __um pouca__ soltinha, colorida e com um decote discreto, uma calça bem justinha e um saltinho básico porque ele é bem mais alto que eu. Ah! E uma maquiagem leve, nada de __gloss__ (garotos odeiam), uns acessórios discretos, porém muito bonitos e algumas presilhinhas enfeitando o cabelo que preferi deixar solto._

_- Eu estou...? – insisti._

_- Deslumbrante. – respondeu encontrando a palavra que procurava._

_- Obrigada. – falei corando bastante – Você também está ótimo._

_- Obrigado. – falou sem graça – São... __pra__ você. – falou me estendo algumas flores que pareciam ter sido retiradas de algum jardim recentemente. Que __lindooooo_

_Sabem, eu acho __super romântico__ receber esse tipo de flores simples recém roubadas de algum jardim, é o tipo da coisa: tava passando e me lembrei de você. Não que os buquês enormes não tenham seu prestígio, também __são__ lindos, mas... Sei lá, acho que não fazem meu estilo. Então, bem, nem preciso dizer que me derreti toda pelas flores né?_

_- Oh! São... Ai brigada Remo! – falei pegando as flores e pulando no pescoço dele pra lhe dar um beijo na bochecha._

_- Que bom que gostou. – falou sorrindo radiante – Vamos? – perguntou me estendendo o braço. O cavalheirismo em forma de gente está em pé ao meu lado! Merlin__, existe__ algum homem mais perfeito?_

_- Claro. – respondi sorrindo também. Algo me dizia que aquela seria A noite._

_Nós caminhamos um pouco pelo parque, conversando sobre coisas variadas, muito interessantes mesmo, Remo entendia um pouco sobre cada coisa. Eu tenho ao meu lado um cara bonito, super inteligente, cavalheiro, romântico, cheiroso, que sabe se vestir, tímido (eu acho isso ótimo) e hiper fofo. O que mais alguém pode querer? Ele é simplesmente perfeito._

_Percebi que estávamos indo, intencionalmente, para uma parte mais vazia do parque. E isso não é normal, pelo menos, para o Remo. Será que andar muito tempo com os marotos deixou o meu Reminho pervertido igual a eles?_

_Não! Claro que não... Imagina se o Remo ia se deixar perverter por aqueles malucos. Não que eu não goste dos marotos, claro, só os acho meio... Atrevidos de mais._

_Essas minhas divagações foram interrompidas quando ele disse que queria me mostrar uma coisa e teríamos que sair um pouco da trilha (sim, minha imaginação foi a mil quando ele disse isso). Eu concordei sem hesitar, só pra ver onde aquilo tudo ia dar._

_Andamos por mais alguns poucos minutos fora da trilha, eu já não estava entendendo mais nada, afinal, pra que a gente precisava sair da trilha?_

_- Chegamos. – falou Remo à minha frente parando de andar e se virando com um sorriso no rosto._

_Estávamos diante de uma clareira cuja única fonte de iluminação __eram__ as estrelas e alguns vaga-lumes que flutuavam lentamente pelo local. Era um lugar bonito e __a luz das estrelas davam__ um ar mágico. Sorri para ele ao notar a toalha estendida no meio da clareira. Foi por isso que ele veio antes..._

_- __Uau__... Como achou esse lugar? – perguntei encantada com o fato __dele ter__ preparado algo especial para o nosso encontro._

_- Na verdade, James foi quem achou, eu disse a ele que precisava de um lugar onde ninguém nos incomodasse e ele me mostrou esse. – respondeu com um sorriso charmoso por saber que gostei da surpresa._

_Estranhei o "um lugar onde ninguém nos incomodasse", mas preferi não perguntar, algo me dizia que eu ia acabar descobrindo em breve._

_- Com fome? - perguntou me oferecendo ajuda para descer a pequena depressão em que ficava a clareira._

_- Um pouco. – respondi aceitando a ajuda._

_Comemos, conversamos, namoramos... __Sabe,__ o tipo de coisa comum que se faz em encontros. Com o diferencial de que, dessa vez, estávamos totalmente sozinhos, com um céu completamente estrelado e limpo todinho pra nós. É claro que nós não desperdiçamos isso e ficamos a observar a linda noite quando o assunto acabou._

_Remo estava sentado no chão com um braço para trás apoiando o corpo e o outro me abraçava pela cintura. Eu estava sentava ao lado dele, é claro, recostada em seu ombro bastante confortável._

_- Olha só! – falei apontando para o céu – Uma estrela cadente. Faz um pedido. – falei fechando meus olhos e fazendo meu próprio pedido._

_Remo me pedir em namoro, Remo me pedir em namoro, Remo me pedir em namoro, Remo me pedir em namoro... Eu repetia mentalmente_

_- Acredita que esses desejos se realizem de verdade? – perguntou depois de um tempo._

_- Acredito. – respondi rápido – Mas também temos que correr atrás, não dá pra deixar tudo nas mãos das estrelas. __1__ – acrescentei pensativa._

_- Então acho que já está na hora de correr atrás do meu. – falou me encarando sério. Eu permaneci calada, então ele continuou. – Alex, tem uma razão específica pra eu ter te trazido até aqui hoje. – fez uma longa pausa – Faz pouco tempo que estamos ficando, __mas... __eu__ acho que já devia ter feito isso a muito tempo... __ele__ ficou calado por tempo de mais dessa vez._

_- Remo? – chamei num sussurro tentando encorajá-lo a prosseguir._

_- __Er__... É difícil te dizer isso... – não entendi __onde__ ele quer chegar – __A-Alex__Vo-vo-você__... – ele parou de novo e __xingou__ baixo._

_- Eu...? – perguntei ansiosa pra saber o que ele ia dizer. Ele abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, me olhou __no olhos__ e soltou._

_- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Senti vontade de gritar com todas as minhas forças naquela hora. Fui invadida por uma felicidade tamanha que me surpreendi por permanecer no chão._

_- É claro que sim! – exclamei agarrando o pescoço seu e colando meus lábios aos dele._

_Ele não esperava essa reação __minha, resultado__? Caiu de costas na grama comigo por cima. Mas não nos importamos, apenas ficamos lá curtindo o calor do momento... De maneira inocente! Não pense besteira, por favor._

_Fim de flashback._

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- E foi isso... – terminou a história com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios.

- Quer dizer que temos uma futura senhora Lupin? – brincou Alice. Todas rimos.

- Ham... eu vou beber água. – falou Liz e se retirou do quarto antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa.

- Ai Merlin, eu devia ter ficado calada! – falou Alex passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Calma Alex, ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver, daqui a pouco ela volta com um sorriso banana na cara e fazendo tudo quanto é palhaçada. – tentou tranqüilizar Alice. Alex me olhou como se esperasse uma confirmação minha.

Não consegui dizer nada, queria muito acreditar no que Alice estava dizendo, mas não conseguia. Eu sabia exatamente por que ela estava daquele jeito.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – disse Alex de repente – Vai ser melhor. – concluiu e saiu do quarto.

Eu e Alice ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo depois que Alex saiu. Acho que ela também estava lutando para acreditar nas próprias palavras. Aquele silêncio constrangedor já estava me matando.

- Alice, o que está acontecendo com você? – perguntei me lembrando da nossa reunião semana passada.

- Como assim Lily? – perguntou sinceramente.

- Quero dizer... Semana passada, quando eu te perguntei sobre o seu namoro, você disfarçou, mas eu percebi que tinha algo errado. – expliquei – Você e Frank estão com algum problema?

- Não! – respondeu imediatamente – Er... Nada não Lily, foi impressão sua. – tentou disfarçar.

- Olha Alice, você sabe que eu tenho uma cabecinha bem dura e que eu já percebi que está me escondendo alguma coisa. – falei olhando nos olhos dela.

- E sei também que você não vai desistir até eu te contar. – completou em tom triste.

Era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer, mas achei que seria insensível de minha parte ver que ela estava encabulada e ficar pressionando. Resolvi dar uma força.

- É. Mas também deve saber que eu sou sua amiga que só quer te ajudar e que nada do que você me disser vai sair desse quarto. – falei dando um sorriso encorajador.

- Eu sei. – disse com a cabeça baixa e um fraco sorriso no rosto.

- Então...?

- Ok. – falou levantando a cabeça e me encarando – Eu precisava mesmo da opinião de alguém. – fez uma pausa e deu um sorriso tímido – Sabe Lil, - ela se olhou para os lados, verificou se a porta estava fechada e se aproximou mais – na semana passada, o Frank andava meio estranho e não queria me dizer o que era. Ele dizia que não sabia como me contar uma coisa e que eu tivesse paciência. – ela fez outra pausa – Só que eu não tive, fiquei insistindo a semana inteira, eu estava com mil idéias na cabeça, e naquele mesmo dia que você me fez a pergunta, ele tinha me falado o que era. – ela parou de falar.

- O que era? – perguntei esganiçada sem conseguir me conter. Ela ficou extremamente vermelha, se aproximou mais e baixou o tom de voz.

- Ele... me disse que... que... achava que já estava na hora de... nós... er... bem... – ela ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo e eu estava explodindo de curiosidade.

- O quê? O quê? – perguntei também em voz baixa e ansiosa.

Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem emitir nenhum som, depois tentou alguns gestos, acho que estava procurando palavras. Limpou a garganta diversas vezes e depois fez alguns movimentos com os olhos que eu não entendi.

- Fala! – pedi já exasperada com a demora. Acho que ela só não ficou mais vermelha porque isso não era possível.

- Ah Lily! – reclamou e gesticulou mais para tentar me fazer entender, mas vendo que eu não conseguia, desviou o olhar e recomeçou a falar – Ele acha... acha... que nós... nós estamos...

Enquanto ela continuava procurando as palavras, eu comecei a somar um mais um. _Preste atenção Lily: Alice é a pessoa mais aberta que você conhece. Ela não tem medo de falar sobre sentimentos nem nada disso, mas ela também é uma garota que vem de uma família muito conservadora e geralmente esse tipo de pessoa não se sente bem falando de coisas que são consideradas erradas como..._

Foi aí que a ficha caiu. Aliás, não só a ficha, meu queixo também. Meu Merlin!! Frank, o certinho estava...

Quase não consegui conter a imensa vontade de rir que me deu naquela hora, só segurei por causa do estado de Alice... Falando nisso, ela continuava embaraçada com as palavras, por isso eu resolvi ajudar.

- Alice... Você, por acaso, está tentando me dizer que o Frank disse que quer... – dei uma olhada significativa para ela.

- É. Estou. – falou dando um sorriso nervoso. Gelei na hora.

- Mas vocês já...?

- Não! Claro que não! – falou depressa, mas percebi que era verdade.

- Então por que tá tão nervosa? – perguntei sem entender.

- Lily, você sabe que a minha família é muito conservadora e isso é considerado um pecado sem tamanho...

- Mas você não fez nada! – falei tentando mostrar a ela que não tinha motivo pra ela estar daquele jeito.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Você quer!?

- É! Quer dizer, não! Ai eu num sei! – desabafou olhando para cima – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer. – completou me olhando desesperada. Senti pena dela. – Me ajuda Lily! O que eu faço?

Ok, minha pena foi embora quando ela pediu minha opinião. Tá, eu sei que é um pensamento meio egoísta da minha parte, mas você queria o quê? Que eu achasse ótimo que minha amiga à beira de um ataque de nervos me pergunte: Lílian, você acha que eu devo transar com meu namorado? Quer dizer, por que ela tinha que perguntar logo pra mim?

- Ahm... Sinceramente Alice, eu não sei se sou a pessoa certa pra te dar esse tipo de conselho, olha só pra mim! Eu sou louca! Sou a pessoa mais insegura que já passou por essa terra. – já sei, dramatizei de mais, dá um tempo tá? Já vou concertar isso... – Mas você é totalmente segura e tem muito juízo, pensa com calma que eu tenho certeza que vai tomar a decisão certa. Ok? – terminei olhando-a nos olhos e sorrindo.

- Tá legal. – disse sorrindo.

- Mas me conta aí, como foi que ele te disse isso?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Enquanto isso, Alex vai atrás de Liz na cozinha...

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Desci as escadas à procura de Liz. Que burrice a minha de falar daquelas coisas, eu sabia que ela estava triste por causa do Sirius e ainda fui inventar de conta que estou namorando... Droga! Eu podia ter esperado pra contar depois.

Cheguei à cozinha e a encontrei encostada no balcão, com um copo de água seguro em uma das mãos e o olhar perdido em algum lugar no armário a sua frente.

- Liz? – chamei me aproximando devagar.

- Hã? – despertou de seus pensamentos e olhou para os lados à procura de quem a chamou. – Ah. Oi Alex, que faz aqui em baixo?

- Vim procurar você né.

- Ahh! Eu sei que um segundo sem a minha presença parece uma eternidade, mas você tem que aprender a se controlar Alex. – falou em tom divertido. Eu ri.

- Muito engraçada. – comentei me encostando no balcão ao lado dela – Mas sabe muito bem que não foi por isso que vim aqui.

- Sei, você acha que fiquei abalada por causa daquelas histórias certo?

- Errado. – ela me olhou sem entender – Eu tenho certeza que você está abalada. – ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz, sinal clássico de sarcasmo – E não tente me convencer do contrário, isso tá escrito na sua testa com letras grandes em vermelho bem forte.

- Tanto treinamento e minhas atuações continuam uma porcaria. – falou mais para si mesma do que para mim – Então, o que veio me dizer?

- Que pare de pensar nessas coisas, você nem tem motivo pra estar assim! – falei encarando ela – Você mesma disse que não gostava dele e... Oh Merlin! – falei escondendo a boca nas mãos quando percebi o que estava acontecendo - Você se apaixonou de verdade! – ela desviou o olhar.

- Isso é bobagem. – falou olhando para o outro lado – Você está errada.

- Não, não estou e você sabe disso. – falei desafiadora. Ela nada respondeu - Liz, pára de fingir que não se importa, é pior.

- Não estou fingindo. – falou com uma fria e ainda sem me olhar.

- Tá legal, então está me dizendo que você também não estaria nem aí caso ele pedisse pra namorar com você? Que aceitaria só por aceitar? – ela bufou e se virou pra mim.

- Ok, você venceu. Satisfeita?

- Não. – respondi – Ainda quero saber por que não admitiu logo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não sei. – falou dando de ombros – Vai ver foi a convivência com a Lily... – completou sorrindo. Eu ri também.

- Mas ainda quero saber uma coisa.

- Diz aí.

- Como é que foi o encontro? – perguntei animada.

- Foi legal. – falou para o teto – Nós fomos jogar minigolf. E encontramos algumas das garotas daqui... – ela deu um sorriso malicioso nessa hora – Elas babaram quando nos viram.

- Legal! – falei sinceramente – Também não vou com a cara delas. Vamos voltar pro quarto?

- Ok, mas não conta pra elas, por favor. – pediu.

- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- É que eu não to colocando muita fé nesse rolo e não quero a Alice no meu pé dizendo que vai dar tudo certo e mais aquele monte de coisas que ela sempre fala. – respondeu sem emoção.

- Tuuuuudo certo. – respondi – Mas você nunca foi pessimista assim. Por que isso agora?

- Sei lá... Tem dias que eu acordo assim. – falou dando de ombros.

Voltamos para o quarto e encontramos Alice sentada na cama esperando Lily sair do banheiro.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

E na casa em frente...

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Se eu já estava apaixonado por aquela ruivinha encantadora antes, imagina agora. Eu tive a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Tudo que ela fazia só me deixava mais enfeitiçado, como podia existir uma mulher tão perfeita. Eu estava me achando o cara mais sortudo de todo o universo aquela noite, só por tê-la ao meu lado. Mesmo que ela não seja exatamente minha, ou que ela não saiba se gosta de mim.

Aliás, isso é uma coisa que está me deixando muito preocupado. Será que Lily já se decidiu? Quer dizer, eu sou um cara muito ansioso e não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar esperar a resposta. Mas se eu perguntar de novo e ela rejeitar de novo eu vou ter que perguntar outra vez depois e isso vai ficar irritante, entende? Aí eu fico aqui nesse terrível dilema.

Talvez eu deixe passar mais uma semana, ou duas, quem sabe... Isso não tá me fazendo bem. Preciso relaxar, é isso. Tenho que tirar isso da minha cabeça e ser eu, como a Liz me recomendou, pra fazer ela gostar de mim como eu sou e aceitar meu pedido que eu não sei quando vou fazer.

Ok, não consigo parar de pensar na Lily e se ela já se decidiu. Isso é mal. Muito mal. Tenho que me distrair, será que os caras já acordaram?

- Bom dia Aluado. – cumprimentei quando cheguei a cozinha e o encontrei preparando café uns cinco minutos depois – Cadê o povo?

- Bom dia Pontas. – respondeu sorridente – Rabicho está no banheiro e acho que Almofadinhas ainda está dormindo. Como foi com a Lils?

- Perfeito cara, aquela ruiva é simplesmente de mais. – respondi me sentando numa cadeira em frente ao balcão – E como foi com a Alex?

- Digamos que eu seja um lobo comprometido agora. – respondeu sorrindo mais do que antes .

- Parabéns, você merece. – falei sinceramente, mas com uma pontinha de inveja do meu amigo – A Lily bem que podia se apaixonar por mim como a Alex por você. – comentei sem graça.

- Ela vai acabar cedendo, já aceitou sair com você e tudo, lembra do que ela dizia no quinto ano? – perguntou procurando uma xícara no armário.

- Que preferia sair com a lula gigante. – respondi rindo ao me lembrar das respostas que ela me dava – Que bom que ela mudou de idéia.

- Pois é, você vai ver como daqui a pouco vocês vão estar namorando. – falou pra me encorajar – Café?

- Aceito. – respondi – E tomara que ela se decida logo, não sei se vou agüentar muito tempo e não quero pressionar pra que ela decida logo.

- Paciência Pontas, precisa ter muita com as mulheres. – falou se sentando ao meu lado e me entregando uma das xícaras que trazia.

- Eu sei, to tentando.

- Bom dia caras. – falou Sirius em meio a um bocejo entrando completamente descabelado na cozinha.

- Bom dia Almofadas. – respondemos em coro.

- Novas? – perguntou indo se servir do café que Remo preparou.

- Aluado está comprometido e eu tive um encontro perfeito. – respondi – E você?

- Aff... Que mania de vocês de se amarrarem... – resmungou – Meu encontro também foi ótimo, fomos jogar minigolf.

- Que mania? – perguntei.

- Aluado está ficando não faz nem uma semana e já está namorando e se a Lily já tivesse aceitado, você teria se amarado mais rápido que ele. Vocês tem noção de quantas garotas ainda tem por aí?

- Sabe Sirius, eu não vejo mal nenhum em querer algo sério com alguém. – falou Remo sério – É uma coisa super natural e um dia você vai perceber que ter um monte de garotas não se compara a ter uma especial.

- Blábláblá... Eu já sei disso Remo, mas ainda acho que estão se amarrando muito cedo. – retrucou – Será nosso último ano em Hogwarts, vai ser O ano, aquele que mais tem festas e que seremos maiores de idade. – falou – E vocês vão me deixar sozinho porque estarão de coleira. – foi aí que a minha ficha caiu.

- Sirius, você está só brincando com a minha irmãzinha? – perguntei já um pouco irritado.

- Eu apenas não me sinto pronto para entrar em um relacionamento sério. – respondeu calmo e olhando para o outro lado.

- Sei... – não acreditei muito nesse papo – Vê se pelo menos termina com ela se resolver ficar com outra, porque se você não fizer isso eu não vou te ajudar a fazer as pazes com ela, não mesmo. – avisei.

- Relaxa Pontas. – respondeu ainda sem olhar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A :**Oi leitores queridos e amados. Sei que demorei pra postar esse capítulo, mas é que meu HD queimou e eu tive que reescrever ele inteiro. Muito obrigada por todos os comentários e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

**Laura – **Desculpa a demora e obrigada pelo elogio!

São eles que me dão inspiração. A continuação virá em breve, enquanto isso... Comenta aí! Bzus!

**Bruna B. T. Black** – Valeu pela sugestão. Lily/James totalmente perfeito!!

Espero que tenha sorte se decidir arrumar mesmo uma namorado

Bzus pla ti!

**LuH**** Evans** – Pois é, a Lily é meio lenta... Bem, talvez a consciência sossegue um pouco, mas desaparecer? NUNCA! Quem é que vai criar confusão se tiver uma só?

O James é mesmo o cara mais fofo do mundooooo! Quero um pra mim... E eu já vi esse filme sim, mt bom, morri de rir com ele. Ainda bem que minha sogra é legal... Acho que dei sorte q nem o James. Gostou do novo capítulo? Continuação em breve. Bjuz!

**Daniela ****McGonagall** – Obrigada! Fico lisonjeada que você tenha gostado.

Tbm adoro R/Hr, eles são d+!

Só por curiosidade... Em q comunidade vc viu?

Bjuz! Espero q tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Claire****–**Q bom! Isso me deixa mt feliz. XD

E seja bem-vinda a fic!

O Rabicho vai sim pro lado do mal, só q agora eu to me preocupando mais em formar os casais, vou falar das trevas depois das férias.

Demorei um tiquinho mas ta aki, gostou?

Bjuz e volte sempre.

**natalia****jar** – E você acertou em cheio! Só que ainda falta realizar... kkkkkkkkkk

Lily vai ficar mt P da vida mesmo.

E eles vão voltar para a escola em breve.

Bjuz!


	16. Entre confissões, festas e decisões p2

**Capítulo 15**** – Entre****confissões, festas e decisões**** (Parte 2)**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

A semana passou voando, quando me dei conta, já era sexta-feira. Nós não fizemos mais muitos programas em casais durante a semana, gostávamos mais de sair em grupo. Por isso a dificuldade de mostrar ao James que eu me decidi.

Está realmente mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Mas hoje, será fácil. Isso porque o Sirius descolou uns ingressos do show de uma banda local que eu me esqueci o nome, mas segundo ele, é super legal.

Isso significa que: Os casais vão se separar, eu vou poder ficar um tempinho sozinha com James e aproveitar pra jogar umas indiretas nele. Se eu não conhecesse James Potter, diria que ele está inseguro, ele tem estado tão quieto essa semana... E eu achando que ele ia ficar pedindo todos os dias até que eu aceitasse...

_Oh Merlin! Será que ele desistiu_

**Eu acho que não.**

_Então por que ta demorando tanto?_

**Eu sei lá! Mas estamos falando do James, o cara que persistiu por anos. Por que ele desistiria logo agora que está tão perto de conseguir?**

_Como eu vou saber? Homens... Vai ver que ele não quer mais agora que finalmente conseguiu._

**Eu não acho que ele tenha conseguido.**

_Como assim? Não é o suficiente pra você eu admitir que me __apaixonei_

**Você está esquecendo que ele não sabe disso. Aliás, ele não conseguiu muito mais do que passar alguns momentos a sós com você, e eu não acho que seja isso que ele chame de conquista.**

_Tenho que concordar... Mas não eram duas que ficavam me enchendo?_

**É mesmo... Lily chata, cadê você?**

Eu já disse que chata é a senhora sua mãe! E eu estou aqui apenas apreciando a conversa.

**Sem me interromper, fazer comentários bobos ou contestar qualquer opinião positiva sobre o James? Está doente ou algo assim?**

Estou perfeitamente bem, obrigada. Só estou me abstendo.

**Merlin ouviu minhas preces! Quer dizer... Por quê?**

Eu ainda acho que vamos nos dar mal nessa história, mas como o acordo é dar uma chance ao cara, não vou opinar por um tempo.

_Mas e a história do outro lado do galeão?_

Bem, você escolheu o lado que queria, eu não entendo desse lado. Quando eu ver que ela está falando loucuras de mais interfiro, ok?

_Ok. Então temos uma decisão aqui?_

**Sim, relaxe e espere pra ver.**

_Vou tentar..._

Me acalmei um pouco depois disso. É, quem sabe ele só precisa perceber que eu gosto dele.

O dia passou rápido, nada que valha a pena relatar aqui. O show vai começar às dez horas. Ainda são cinco da tarde... E não tem nada pra fazer. Alice foi fazer uma breve visita aos seus pais, Alex saiu com Remo, Liz foi ao dentista e o resto dos marotos saiu com os Potter de manhã cedo que eu vi. Saco, que tédio! Será que mamãe tá ocupada? Faz um tempo que eu não converso com ela...

Me levantei da cama e fui à procura da minha mãe, que deve estar por aí limpando ou arrumando alguma coisa. Quando passei pela sala de estar vi que o exército e patricinhas estava na minha casa outra vez, mas não lhes dei atenção. Fui direto para a cozinha ver se mamãe estava lá, mas não estava, então eu aproveitei pra assaltar a geladeira e escuto a campainha tocar e um grande alvoroço vindo da sala, não dei atenção mais uma vez. Não podia ser nenhuma das meninas, elas vão chegar mais tarde que isso.

Estava procurando alguma coisa na geladeira quando me assustei com os gritos histéricos vindos da sala.

- VOCÊ CONSEGIU! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ CONSEGUIU! – gritava uma delas.

- EU TE AMO LUCY! – gritou outra. As vozes eram agudas, se eu continuasse lá ia acabar ficando com dor de cabeça, resolvi deixar minha boquinha pra outra hora.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE NÓS VAMOS AO SHOW DA MCFLY! – ouvi quando já estava na metade da escada.

Tudo isso por causa e um show... Fala sério... espera aí! McFly2 não é a banda do show de hoje?

Ai não acredito! Eu tava até empolgada pra ir a esse show e agora descubro que essas criaturas irritantes vão estar lá, que raiva! Mas tudo bem, eu não vou deixar que um bando de peruas loucas estrague minha noite. Até mesmo porque hoje vai ser A noite e nada, NADA, pode estragar A noite. Sendo assim, vou escolher minha roupa.

Uma hora depois, as bruxas invadem meu quarto.

- Já ta se arrumando Lil? Tá empolgada heim. – comentou Alex entrando com uma rosa na mão.

- Claro! Tudo tem que estar perfeitinho hoje. – falei sorridente tirando a vigésima terceira roupa e procurando outra no guarda-roupa – Vocês vão usar o quê? – perguntei procurando uma blusa preta lindíssima que eu não encontrava de jeito nenhum.

- Não sei bem... – respondeu Alex – Acho vou usar aquela blusa preta com detalhes vermelhos e capuz de tela... Uma ¾ branca por baixo porque ta frio... Bermuda de jeans escuro, cinto e all star cano médio com letras prata e, é claro, munhequeiras pretas que não podem faltar.

- E eu acho que vou de blusinha azul escura com detalhes brancos, moleton vermelho, jeans envelhecido e folgado, cinto de metal e tênis azul e branco. – falou Alice.

- Que bom que já decidiram. – comentei – Assim vocês podem me ajudar. – falei sorrindo.

Alex abriu um enorme sorriso e correu para a pilha de roupas que tinha em cima da minha cama e Alice foi direto para o meu guarda-roupas. Eu apenas me sentei na cama e esperei que elas tomassem uma decisão por mim. Afinal, eu tinha que estar mais que perfeita esta noite para que James não conseguisse sequer desviar os olhos. Faz eu me sentir poderosa, aliás, já que Petúnia vai estar lá, eu quero mesmo que ela babe.

- Hey! – falei de repente – Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Hoje mais cedo tinha um bando de peruas aqui em casa e eu as ouvi dizendo que iam ao show de hoje. – comentei.

- Legal! – falou Alice.

- Que tem de legal nisso? – perguntou Alex com aquela cara de "você é louca?".

- Bem, a irmã da Lily paquera o James, aquela irmã do Ryan está de olho no Sirius e tem uma morena com as pontas do cabelo rosa que é afim do Remo. – falou pensativa – Mas vocês estarão com os marotos mais uma vez. Vai ser legal ver a cara delas. – completou sorrindo.

- Quem é afim do Remo? – perguntou Alex quase gritando.

- Aquela do cabelo rosa choque nas pontas, não sei o nome. – respondeu Alice.

- Acho que é Sam. – falei indo até a janela e vendo os Potter chegarem em casa.

- E desde quando vocês sabem disso? – perguntou Alex em tom perigoso.

- Hum... Acho que um mês. – respondi voltando a me sentar na cama.

- E não me contaram!?

- Claro que não. – respondeu Alice – Você ia desistir se soubesse, ia dizer que ela era linda e que você não tinha chance. Que tipo de amigas seríamos se te contássemos?

- Tá, tá, vou perdoar dessa vez. – resmungou e voltou a olhar minhas roupas em cima da cama – Lily, você tem alguma bota? – perguntou.

- Tenho, quer ver?

- Sim, traz elas aqui.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz) **

Hoje é sexta feira e é dia de show da McFly! Tipo, eu amo1000 McFly, além de ter músicas ótimas, os integrantes são bem gatinhos. Infelizmente já são seis horas e eu ainda estou aqui presa no carro num terrível engarrafamento. Poxa, desse jeito num vai dar tempo de me arrumar direito. Logo hoje que eu queria bastaaaaante tempo pra me arrumar e ficar divina porque estou com bons pressentimentos sobre esse show.

Isso tudo porque essa semana foi perfeita ao lado de mi amore. Ainda não estamos namorando, mas... Quem sabe hoje né? Vai que saturno entrou no meu signo ou qualquer dessas paradas astrológicas e me dá uma sortezinha essa noite. Eu não queria criar muita expectativa sobre hoje porque como dizem: quanto mais alto você voa, maior é sua queda. Mas não consigo evitar, porque eu só vivo pensando em você...

Ai ai, to romântica hoje. Isso não faz meu estilo... Mas e daí? Uma vez na vida todo mundo é romântico, não? Bem, se não é, devia ser.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Já são sete horas e a Liz não deu sinal de vida, ela vai acabar se atrasando! Mas tudo bem, ainda temos três horas para chegar no show e ela não costuma se super produzir.

Eu já estou no banho, Alice e Alex ainda não me disseram o que vou vestir, to ficando nervosa. E se eu não tiver roupa!? Ai meu Deus, será que eu tenho roupa? Calma Lily, tinha uma camada 90cm de roupa em cima da sua cama e fora o monte que não foi tirada do armário, elas vão achar algo que fique perfeito. Espero que seja logo.

Quarenta minutos depois eu saio do banho e encontro apenas algumas peças de roupa em cima da minha cama e o quarto vazio, acho que as meninas foram se arrumar também. Não dava pra ver qual era a roupa que elas tinham escolhido do lugar onde eu estava.

Quando cheguei mais perto, vi que elas tinham escolhido uma blusa que eu nem me lembrava mais que tinha, era uma preta de frente única, só que a frente se dividia em duas partes que eram ligadas por um cordão também preto e era contornado com uns pontinhos prateados de metal que eu me esqueci o nome. Elas também tiraram não sei de onde cordões nas cores rosa e roxo pra enrolar perto da calça, uns colares da mesma cor e uma "coleirinha" preta que era uma graça. Uma calça daquelas que são maiores do que as capri que eu também esqueci o nome **(N/A: péssima pra nome de roupas...) **e um tênis vermelho com meias brancas e ainda tinha uma pulseira daquelas de cordão também preta.

A princípio eu achei uma escolha estranha, mas depois que vesti ficou muito legal. Já eram oito horas quando terminei de vestir a roupa e ajeitar tudo, logo depois fui pra o quarto das meninas, onde combinamos de arrumar os cabelos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Lalalaralala... Eu estou uma pilha de nervos, sabe por quê? PORQUE SÃO NOVE HORAS E EU AINDA ESTOU NA METADE DO CAMINHO! E tudo isso por causa de algum idiota que resolveu encher a cara e depois enfiá-la num poste interrompendo todo o trânsito. Lindo né? Agora eu estou aqui, trancada num carro com meu pai, que está ouvindo um monte de músicas bregas e muito p da vida por não poder estar em casa me arrumando para ir ao meu show... Ai que infortúnio!

É, pelo jeito algum planeta entrou no meu signo, mas não trouxe o resultado esperado... Sempre odiei astrologia, ela é uma praga, nunca acredite em astrólogos!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Ok, nós esperamos a Liz até onde podíamos, já são nove e quarenta e nada dela chegar, os marotos e Frank já estão conosco, fomos até a casa dela, mas não tem ninguém. Então, nos deixamos um bilhete com o ingresso dela.

Pegamos dois taxis e quinze minutos depois estávamos na calçada da casa de show, que aliás está lotadíssima. Minha mãe reclamou por que eu não vim com a Petúnia, mas ela acabou entendendo, afinal, não andamos com a mesma turma. Entramos e ficamos pero do bar esperando que o show começasse e atentos para o caso de Liz aparecer.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

E nove e cinqüenta eu finalmente cheguei em casa. Desci do carro correndo e abri a porta, a primeira coisa que reparei foi um envelope passado por baixo da porta.

_Liz,_

_Por onde você andava? Já são __nove e quarenta, não__ dava mais pra esperar, deixamos o seu ingresso aí no envelope e estamos te esperando no bar até o show começar. Se você chegar depois disso, espere no bar de qualquer jeito, __vamos estar passando__ lá de meia em meia hora pra te encontrar ok?_

_Beijinhos e chegue logo,_

_Lily._

Bom, pelo menos eu não vou ter ninguém me apressando, porque isso é um saco. Principalmente quando você já está apressada como eu estou agora.

Subi as escadas, tomei banho, fiz uma chapinha, coloquei uma blusa azul de alça, um cachecol rosa escuro com estrelinhas brancas, uma saia preta daquelas que é bem soltinha e parece que tem uma por cima da outra com um cinto também preto com uns furinhos de metal, tênis rosa e um monte de pulseiras de borracha nas cores azul, preto e branco. Estava pronta.

Saí de casa incrivelmente às dez e quarenta e sete, peguei um taxi e fui rumo ao meu querido show. Isso me deixou realmente feliz, tava chegando a hora. E eu nem ia chegar tão atrasada assim.

Quinze quadras de distância começou a chover forte e parecia que não ia parar tão cedo. Mas e daí? Eu num ia precisar me molhar mesmo...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Já vai dar onze horas... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Não Lily, afasta esses pensamentos da cabeça. Pense nesse show maravilhoso que está acontecendo, aliás, sorte da Liz que chamaram outra banda pra abrir o show, ela ia ficar louca se perdesse a McFly.

Bem, até agora ta tudo certo. Eu não pude ficar muito tempo sozinha com James ainda, mas ele ta quase babando em cima de mim. Isso é bom sinal. Alex e Remo estão curtindo o show abraçados, assim como Alice e Frank, Peter sumiu misteriosamente depois que a tal Kelly apareceu... E por isso Sirius está sobrando e não me deixa sozinha com James. A Liz bem que podia chegar logo né?

A banda começou o show com músicas um pouco lentas e foi aumentando o ritmo e os casais foram se separando pra curtir o show pulando muito.

- _Somebody once told me the world is __gonna__ roll __me,__ I __ain't__ the sharpest tool in the shed._ – começou a música que eu adoro e eu comecei a cantar junto - _Well she was __lookin__' kind of dumb with her finger in her thumb and the shape of an L on her forehead…_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

E viramos a esquina, faltam treze quadras e... Paramos? Como assim ta tudo parado!? Perguntei ao motorista o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não sabia, disse apenas que o engarrafamento parecia ser grande. Me encostei no banco de olhos fechados. Alguém lá em cima me odeia né? Só pode ser.

- Quer que ligue o rádio? – perguntou o motorista.

- Sim, obrigada. – respondi ainda de olhos fechados.

- _You know I'm such a fool for you, __You__ got me wrapped around your fingers oh… _- foi a música que começou a tocar - _Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to__…__ Do you have to__…__ Do you have to let it linger?_ – era música triste, eu estava de mal humor. Isso não combina - _Oh, I thought the world of you, I thought nothing could go wrong… __But__ I __was__wrong__but__ I __was__wrong__… _- mas eu não posso deixar que isso me desanime.

- Será que você pode mudar de rádio? – pedi. O motorista atendeu.

- _Nothing's fine I'm torn, I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel. I'm cold and I am_ _shamed_ – legal, outra música deprê. Assim não tem condições! - _Lying naked on the floor. Illusion never changed into something real, I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn… - _eu quero ir pro show!

- Desculpa, mas será que você poderia mudar outra vez? – pedi, ele atendeu de novo.

- _Estamos aqui ao vivo onde daqui a alguns minutos a banda McFly começará a tocar..._ – show! A McFly não começou ainda – _Se você ainda não chegou aqui, corre que ainda dá tempo..._ – será isso um sinal? – _Está tocando suas últimas músicas agora e daqui a pouquinho tem McFly pra vocês. Ouçam agora o que está rolando no show..._ – ela disse corre que dá tempo. Será que se correr... - _So much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with __takin__' the backstreets…_ - dá tempo de chegar? - _You'll never know if you don't go, you'll never shine if you don't glow..._ – que se dane a chapinha!

Paguei o motorista e saí correndo na chuva. Eu amo chuva, amo correr na chuva... Mas não quando estou de chapinha!

(_Hey now __your__ an all star, get your game on go play. Hey now __your__ a rock star get your show on, get paid. And all that glitter is gold, only shooting stars break the mold…_)

Então eu corri por doze quadras e meia para chegar à casa de shows. O que posso dizer... Eu estava completamente encharcada, descabelada, minha maquiagem já era... Mas eu cheguei! E é isso que interessa.

A banda primeira banda estava saindo do palco quando entrei, não pude deixar de sorrir, eu finalmente consegui chegar!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

A banda principal já estava se preparando para entrar no palco e enquanto isso o DJ tava tocando.

- James, vem comigo dar uma olhada no bar e ver se a Liz já chegou. – pedi com segundas intenções.

- Ok, vamos lá. – concordou.

Avisei a Alex e Remo e saí com James atrás de mim. Chegamos lá com um pouco de dificuldade devido a quantidade de gente que aproveitou o intervalo para beber alguma coisa.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou James quando chegamos.

- Não, valeu... Será que o pessoal quer?

- Não sei... Mas não vou levar nada para o Sirius, o show mal começou e já consegui contar quinze copos! – falou.

- Não sabia que tinham sido tantos... – comentei olhando para os lados.

- LILY! – gritou uma voz atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e me deparei com a figura de Liz completamente encharcada.

- Liz? O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou James.

- Longa história... – respondeu em meio a um sorriso amarelo – Cadê a galera?

- Tá lá no meio. – respondi – Vamos ao banheiro, você precisa se recompor.

- Ok. – respondeu.

- James, volta pra lá e diz ao pessoal que nós estaremos no banheiro. – pedi.

- Ok, doce Lily. – falou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Eu corei um pouco – Até mais. – piscou e foi embora.

- Eu vi isso. – falou Liz sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Que é que tem? – perguntei em tom divertido.

- Nada... Vamos logo, to louca pra me secar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

Depois de uns quinze minutos James voltou sozinho e veio falar com a gente.

- A Liz chegou, cadê o Sirius? – perguntou.

- Ele disse que ia dançar enquanto a banda não começa. – respondi – Cadê a Lily e a Liz?

- Estão no banheiro porque a Liz chegou toda molhada. – respondeu olhando em volta, suponho que estivesse procurando Sirius – Vou atrás dele. – falou e saiu.

- JAMES! – gritei antes que ele se afastasse de mais.

- Sim. – falou se virando de volta.

- Ele foi pra lá. – disse apontando para a direção contrária.

- Ah... Valeu Lice. – falou e saiu mais uma vez.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Saí a procura de Sirius por todos os lugares, mas ele simplesmente tinha sumido. Procurei nos banheiros, no bar, perto do palco, perto do DJ, no meio, dos lados... E nada do Sirius. Onde foi que aquele cachorro se meteu?

Ele bem que podia ser um bêbado comportado, mas nããão, tem que me fazer ir atrás dele quando eu podia estar com a Lily, Sirius Black, você me paga!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Quase gritei quando me olhei no espelho do banheiro. Meu rosto estava todo borrado de maquiagem e meu cabelo tava um bagaço, mas pelo menos minha roupa ainda tava legal.

- Você tem lápis de olho aí? – perguntei para Lily enquanto limpava o rosto com papel toalha.

- Uhum, toma aqui. – respondeu me estendendo o lápis – Então, o que aconteceu?

- Acho que eu acordei com o pé esquerdo hoje... – comentei começando a passar o lápis – Peguei um engarrafamento indo pra casa, cheguei lá as nove e cinqüenta, tive que me arrumar as pressas, peguei um táxi, começou a chover, peguei outro engarrafamento, recebi um sinal, resolvi estragar minha chapinha e vim correndo na chuva até aqui. – falei enquanto terminava de passar o lápis e procurava algo para secar meu cabelo.

- Uau. – disse Lily admirada – Bom, pelo menos você não perdeu a McFly.

- Foi exatamente por isso que eu estraguei minha chapinha. – falei sorrindo amarelo – Tem um pente?

- Aqui. – respondeu me entregando – Sabe que eu gostei do seu look molhado. – comentou.

- Sabe que eu também. – falei depois que terminei de pentear o cabelo – É mais a minha cara do que cabelo chapado... – falei dando de ombros – Vamos? – perguntei depois de pronta.

Saímos do banheiro e pela primeira vez eu reparei o quanto a casa de shows estava lotada, isso só me deixou mais animada. Segui Lily até onde estava o resto do pessoal.

- Liz! Finalmente você chegou! – falou Alice e sem se dar conta que eu estava molhada, me deu um abraço – Hey! Por que você ta toda molhada?

- A mais nova moda de Paris, num ta sabendo? – perguntei animada.

- Haha, muito engraçada! – retrucou.

- Tá chovendo bastante lá fora... Depois eu conto os detalhes.

- Cadê o James? Achei que ele tinha vindo para cá. – falou Lily ao olhar em volta.

- Ele apareceu por aqui uns vinte minutos atrás, mas logo depois foi procurar o Sirius e até agora não voltou. – respondeu Frank.

- Ah... Será que eles demoram a voltar? – perguntei.

- Sinceramente Liz, eu não sei te responder. – falou Alice.

- Tá... – concordei – Mas o que ta todo mundo fazendo parado? – perguntei e comecei a dançar feito uma louca a música que estava tocando.

- _One way, or another I'm __gonna__ find __ya__, I'm __gonna__ get __ya__, get __ya__, get __ya__, get __ya__. One way, or another I'm __gonna__ win __ya__, I'll get __ya__, I'll get __ya__One__way__or__another__I'm__gonna__see__ya__…_ - eu dançava propositalmente de um jeito muito brega que fazia meus amigos rirem loucamente e as pessoas próximas me olharem estranho - _I'm__gonna__meet__ya__meet__ya__meet__ya__meet__ya__One day maybe next week, I'm __gonna__ meet __ya__, I'll meet __ya__…_

- Liz! – falou Alex chegando atrás de mim com Remo – Onde você estava?

- Amanhã eu conto. – respondi sem parar de dançar.

- Vocês viram James? – perguntou Lily.

- Se acalma Lils, ele vai aparecer. – falei já cansada de ouvi-la perguntar pelo James, não que isso seja ruim, mas ta me dando nos nervos.

- Vimos sim. – respondeu Remo – Encontramos com ele no bar e ele perguntou se tínhamos visto o Sirius, acho que ele está por ali. – falou apontando para um local mais para o centro da pista.

- Valeu Remo. – respondeu Lily – Você vem? – perguntou pra mim.

- Pra onde? – perguntei já dançando decentemente.

- Procurar James.

- E estragar o momento a dois? De jeito nenhum!

- Só que o seu querido Sirius provavelmente estará com ele. – ela disse ao meu ouvido.

- Sendo assim... – falei dando um sorrisinho maroto e a segui pela direção que Remo indicou.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Eu já estava procurando Sirius a pelo menos uns quinze minutos quando finalmente achei o pulguento. Pelo estado em que ele estava, o teor de álcool do sangue dele devia estar maior do que o da vodka. Ok, exagerei, mas ele estava realmente bêbado. A boa notícia é que eu já esperava por isso e já estava com meu kit anti-Sirius bêbado seguro em minhas mãos, ou seja, três garrafas de água bem gelada. Espero que elas dêem conta do recado.

- Poontas...você porrr aqui... – falou cambaleando e rindo quando me viu.

- Sirius, seu cachorro idiota! – resmunguei – Vem, vamos pro banheiro pra você jogar água nesse focinho bêbado. – falei irritado agarrando o braço dele e puxando-o até o banheiro.

- Prondé que cê tá me levando Ponts? – perguntou rindo bobamente. Gente bêbada é um caso sério.

- Já falei Sirizinho, pro banheiro jogar água na sua fuça alcoólatra. – respondi ainda mais irritado. Odeio ter que bancar a babá de bêbado, mas eu não podia deixar ele desse jeito.

Ignorei as coisas sem sentido que ele dizia por todo o percurso e chegamos ao banheiro. Fazer ele lavar o rosto foi um pouco difícil já que ele ficava gritando que eu queria afogá-lo na pia. Confesso que me deu vontade.

Mas depois de uns dez minutos depois de eu ter praticamente enfiado as garrafas de água pela garganta dele, já estava bem melhor. Acho que mais bêbado do que aquilo não dava pra ficar, não sei como estava se agüentando em pé.

Saímos do banheiro para voltar pro pessoal, mas no meio do caminho, ele parou para dançar com uma garota que o chamou. Eu bem que tentei fazer ele vir comigo, mas ele me escuta? Claro que não.

- Aquele dançando com a Lucy não é o Sirius Black? – ouvi uma voz conhecida às minhas costas.

Olhei para trás para ver se estava certo e avistei a irmã de Lily não muito longe de mim. Me virei de volta depressa rezando pra que ela não me visse, sinceramente, ela é muito chata. Se não fosse irmã da ruivinha eu ia fingir não conhecê-la toda vez que nos encontrássemos na rua.

Mas foi muita pretensão minha achar que ela não me procuraria por perto vendo Sirius ali, segundos depois ela já estava ao meu lado.

- Ora se não é James Potter. – falou sorrindo debilmente. Amaldiçoei Sirius em pensamentos.

- Petúnia Evans. – respondi educadamente – Não sabia estava aqui. – comentei. Ela deu outra risada idiota.

- Você não veio com aquele monte de amigos? Onde estão eles? – perguntou olhando em volta. Eu já comentei que não gosto de gente curiosa?

- Estão por aí. – mesmo assim respondi educadamente – Eu estou esperando que meu querido amigo Sirius termine a dança. – falei amaldiçoando Sirius mais cem vezes em pensamento.

- Então vamos dançar também enquanto eles não terminam? – perguntou quase se jogando em cima de mim.

- Desculpa, fica para a próxima, eu to meio cansado. – menti.

- Ah não, não vou aceitar não como resposta. – falou rolando os olhos e me puxou pra dançar.

Maldita educação que não me permite mandar ela se ligar que não estou nem um pouquinho afim de dançar com ela.

- Gostando do show? – perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

- É legal. – respondi pensando "estava até você aparecer".

- Você não parece muito animado. – jura?

- Estou preocupado com o Sirius, ele não está muito bem. – menti outra vez.

- Ah... – graças a Merlin o assunto acabou. Mas quem disse que ela me soltou?

O DJ anunciou última música e ela ainda assim não me soltou, mesmo eu dizendo que precisava ir encontrar meus amigos. Mas que garota chata! Parecia que quanto mais eu tentava me soltar, mais ela me apertava.

- _Kiss me, out of the bearded __barly__, nightly beside the green __green__ grass…_ - foi a música que começou a tocar na hora - _Swing __swing__, swing the spinning step…_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily) (N/A: Partes em itálico entre os parênteses são as partes da música)**

- _You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. Ooh... Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight…_ - Liz me seguia cantando alto e animadamente - _Lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand… - _vi James de relance e fui atrás puxando Liz pela mão - _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling…_ - chegamos a uma cena que nos deixou completamente pasmas – So, kiss me. – terminou Liz num sussurro fraco e sem ritmo.

Ela olhava para Sirius Black beijando arduamente ninguém menos que Lucy Baker. Eu não sabia o que fazer, podia imaginar como ela estava se sentindo, ela estava realmente achando que o Sirius ia querer levá-la a sério.

Mas não foi só isso, um pouco mais para a direita, James se soltava de...

- Petúnia! – gritei sem me conter. Cara, agora eu tava com nojo dos dois.

(_Kiss me, down by the broken tree house, swing me, upon it's hanging tire…_)

Quando eles me viram, Petúnia sorriu vitoriosa e James tinha um misto de surpresa e desespero no olhar. Eu não podia mais ficar ali. Saí sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

_Merlin! Como pude achar que ele estava falando sério?_

**Calma Lily, deve haver uma boa explicação para isso...**

Boa explicação? Boa explicação? Ele estava beijando a irmã dela e você vem falar em boa explicação!?

**Mas tem que ser um engano! Eu não acredito nisso.**

Você tem razão, foi um engano, um graaaande engano. Termos seguido suas idéias loucas, isso foi um engano!

_Não foi um engano! De que outras provas mais você precisa?_

Sai dessa espertinha.

Eu já estava na escada, quase chegando a saída, quando senti uma mão segurar meu braço. Me virei para trás e vi o Potter uns dois degraus abaixo.

(_Bring __bring__, bring your __flowerhat__. We'll take the trail marked on your father's map…)_

- O que você quer agora heim? – perguntei contendo minha vontade de gritar com ele para não demonstrar que estava irritada.

- Falar com você. – respondeu me encarando nos olhos.

- Seja rápido Potter. – falei friamente cruzando os braços.

- Lily, pare com isso. – pediu se aproximando – Aquilo não...

- Era o que eu estou pensando? Significou nada? Que desculpa clichê vai usar Potter? – perguntei o mais áspera que pude.

- Lily...

- Evans.

- Deixe de infantilidade Lily! Se você ao menos me ouvisse...

- Ah, agora eu estou sendo criança? – perguntei indignada – Eu te pego aos beijos com minha irmã e você vem me chamar de criança?

- Eu estou tentando te explicar, não tenho culpa se você é louca! – agora ele passou dos limites.

(_Ooh… Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand…_)

SLA...- Não desta vez Evans. - disse James segurando a minha mão e impedindo o tapa.

Eu o olhava surpresa, tanto pela seriedade com que ele falou como pelo reflexo que o fez segurar meu braço.

- Você vai me escutar. – falou abaixando meu braço e me encarando tão intensamente que se tornava impossível desviar o olhar – Eu fui procurar o Sirius que estava bêbado e quando estava levando ele de volta para junto de vocês, ele parou para dançar com a Lucy e sua irmã me puxou também e não queria me soltar de jeito nenhum. – falava sem nem picar os olhos – Aí poucos segundos antes de você chegar eu me distraí olhando o que o Sirius tava fazendo e ela veio pra cima e mim. – terminou – Por favor Lily, foi isso que aconteceu, você mesma viu que eu me soltei assim que nos encostamos.

Eu não respondi nada no momento, nada parecia estar no lugar certo. Mas os olhos dele não mentiam. Aiaiaiaiai! Que que eu faço?

(_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling. __So__kiss__ me…_)

- Lily, eu não sei se estou sendo precipitado, nem sei se você vai me aceitar, mas eu queria te perguntar outra vez se aceitar namorar comigo. – falou ainda sem desviar o olhar – Eu preciso ouvir isso, seja sim ou não, eu preciso ou vou acabar enlouquecendo.

- Eu te dou minha resposta agora James, – falei descendo um dos degraus – se você me responder uma coisa antes. – falei séria, ainda não sabia o que pensar e ele me pedir em namoro outra vez agora não me ajudou em nada – Você pode ter todas as garotas que quiser, ao mesmo tempo, uma de cada vez, há garotas que brigam por você em Hogwarts, por que eu? – perguntei sinceramente.

(_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moonlit floor__…__Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling__…_)

- Sabe Lily, um dia descobrimos que beijar uma pessoa pra esquecer outra é bobagem e que se apaixonar é inevitável.Olha só pra você! É fantástica! É a garota mais incrível que existe no mundo! Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você. – respondeu com um brilho no olhar que fez minhas pernas tremerem – E então? Você aceita...

(_So__kiss__ me…__So__kiss__ me…_)

Eu não o deixei terminar a frase, pois meus lábios já estavam colados nos dele antes que ele conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa.

(_So, kiss me... So, kiss me!_)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A:** OI de novo genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Bom, aki ta o resto do capítulo pra vcs:D Eu espero mais uma vez que tenham gostado.

Poxa, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, ele me deu um certo trabalho e não ficou exatamente como eu queria mas... Ele está aki e espero que gostando ou não vcs me dêem suas opiniões, por que, acreditem, elas são muito importantes.

Obrigada pelas reviews!!

**Laura** – Então vc tbm lê pelo Orkut? Bom saber... :D

Valew pela review e continue lendo, comentando, dando sugestões... Enfim, participe!

**Nara Potter** – Olá ex-LuH Evans! Com certeza foi uma senhora mudança...

Entendo o que você quer dizer, isso acontece comigo o tempo todo, a gente ta louco pra ver aquela atualização e ela nunca chega, aí qnd a gente não entra o povo posta. E eu concordo com vc, o Reminho lindo do meu (L) é mesmo a coisinha mais fofa que existe nesse mundoooooooo! E vc nem tem idéia do q vem por aí com Frank e Alice... Hehehe!

Bem, o Sirius não tem conserto mesmo... Aiai, acho que vou tentar botar ele na linha, será que consigo?

E caramba!!! Não é que eu me eskeci q ele lê isso aki? Ops... tomara que ele pule essa parte... kkkkkkkkk, pra vc ver como eu tbm falo de mais, aliás, eu adoro que mande reviews enormes pq aí dá pra ficar "conversando" através delas e tbm dá pra mandar respostas enooooormes q é minha parte favorita. XD

E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu pretendo fazer a fic até mais ou menos metado do ano letivo, pq tem umas coisas que estou planejando q tem q bater com certas datas comemorativas e dessa parte q eu parar vou pular pro casamento, q vai ser tipo um epílogo.

Xauuu. ;)


	17. Eu te odeio Black

**Capítulo 16 –**** Eu te odeio Black**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Aquelas coisas que James me disse realmente me convenceram de que ele estava falando a verdade, sabe, ele já tinha me falado coisas legais antes, mas em nenhuma das vezes ele estava me olhando daquele jeito. Eu conseguia ver a alma dele naquele olhar e a sinceridade nele era inegável até para a minha cabeça dura.

Ele ficou surpreso quando o beijei de repente, mas ainda assim foi o melhor beijo que já dei na minha vida, era como se tivéssemos conseguido algo que desejávamos a vida inteira. James já me beijou antes, é verdade, mas todas as outras vezes eram sem o meu consentimento e isso não era nada legal.

O beijo começou devagar e meio sem jeito, mas logo ele me abraçou pela cintura e me trouxe mais para perto dele, não sei dizer quanto tempo durou aquele momento porque o mundo parecia ter parado para nós, era simplesmente fantástico. Juro que pude até ouvir os famosos sininhos...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Eu olhava atônita a cena a minha frente, pedia silenciosamente que alguém me acordasse e eu percebesse que tudo aquilo era apenas um sonho ruim. Senti o olhar de Lily sobre mim, mas não quis encará-la, não queria olhar para ninguém.

- Petúnia! – ouvi Lily gritar ao meu lado, mas não olhei o motivo do grito. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena.

Senti uma pessoa esbarrar de leve em mim e logo depois outra e ainda assim não me movi.

- _Kiss me, down by the broken tree house, swing me, upon it's hanging tire…_ - eu ouvia a música tocar distante enquanto uma lágrima solitária rolava pelo meu rosto - _Bring bring, bring your flowerhat__w__e'll take the trail marked on your father's map…_- mas eu não ia ficar ali olhando aquilo – _Ooh... __Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_ – eu vou embora, a noite acabou para mim - _Lead me, out on the moonlit floor…_

Não dava mais para ficar parada ali olhando aqueles dois se atracando na minha cara, poxa, eu sabia que o Sirius era galinha, sabia que não era seguro estar com ele e ainda mais esperar alguma coisa dele, mas eu achava que ele pelo menos ia levar em conta os nossos anos de amizade e me dar um fora antes de sair por ai se agarrando com outra, eu ia ficar triste, mas compreenderia.

(_Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling… __S__o, kiss me..._)

Eu lutava com todas as forças para manter as lágrimas nos olhos, estava muito difícil de fazer isso graças a essa música infernal que está tocando.

(_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand__, s__trike up the band and__…_)

Estava chegando as escadarias quando pisei nos meu cadarços soltos e quase meti a cara no chão. Realmente, hoje não é o meu dia.

(_Make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling… __So, kiss me… So, kiss me… __So, kiss me...)_

Me sentei no chão irritada e comecei a amarrar os cadarços amaldiçoando todos os idiotas que não me viam sentada no chão. Eu não devia ter saído da cama hoje. Aliás, é pra lá que vou voltar agora, não tem condições de ficar mais nem um minutinho sequer aqui.

(_So, kiss me!_)

Eu já estava quase saindo quando ouvi aquele toque tão familiar. Olhei para o palco e vi minha banda favorita começando o show. Mas eu já não tinha ânimo para nada e tudo por culpa do infeliz do Black que ainda devia estar se agarrando com a Baker.

Espera aí! Eu não acredito que pensei isso. Eu não vou deixar aqueles dois estragarem minha noite, não mesmo! Eles que se explodam pra lá, eu não quero saber. Não estou nem aí pra eles dois, que namorem, se casem, tenham filhos e sejam felizes pro resto da vida, eu vou apenas curtir o meu show.

- _The world would be a lonely place__ w__ithout the one that puts a smile on your face__…_ - comecei a cantar junto com a banda e indo reencontrar o pessoal.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo nos soltamos, eu sorria timidamente pra James. Ele também tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, mas não era aquele sorriso galante que faziam as pernas das garotas de Hogwarts tremerem, era um sorriso doce, muito melhor do que aqueles "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes" que ele costuma dar para conquistar as pessoas, eu só o vi usando esse sorriso uma vez antes: há quatros anos atrás quando ele me convidou pra sair pela primeira vez e eu aceitei.

- Então... Isso foi um "sim"? – perguntou ainda sorrindo daquele jeito. O meu sorriso.

- Quem disse? – perguntei com voz irritada – Você achou mesmo que ia ser fácil assim Potter?

- Não Lily! Mas é que você... – ele procurava as palavras confuso, a expressão no rosto dele estava realmente hilária, era um misto de confusão, desespero e cachorrinho carente. Não consegui mais segurar.

- Ahahahahahahaha... – eu comecei a rir abertamente da cara de bobo dele. O que o fez ficar ainda mais confuso.

- Você ta rindo do quê? – perguntou olhando em volta com a mesma expressão confusa.

- Ahahahahahaha... De você James hahahaha. – não conseguia parar de rir. Ele me olhou mais confuso do que nada e começou a se olhar a procura de algo errado. Coisa que me provocou um novo ataque de riso – Ahahahahaha...

- O que é que foi heim? – perguntou já perdendo a paciência. Eu não me agüentei mais em pé e me sentei na escada segurando a barriga.

- Hahaha... Eu tava... hahaha... b -brincado com... v-você James... Ahahahahahaha – falei com dificuldade porque não conseguia parar de rir.

- Não teve graça! – falou fazendo cara de indignado. Eu apenas continuei rindo.

E quanto mais eu ria, mais emburrado ele ficava. Mas o pior, é que quanto mais emburrado ele ficava, mais eu ria. Então você já deve imaginar quanto tempo nós ficamos nessa bobagem, até que ele ficou sério e depois sorriu pra si mesmo.

- Então aquilo foi realmente um sim? – perguntou outra vez se sentando ao meu lado.

- O que é que você acha seu bobo? – perguntei enxugando as lágrimas. Pois é, eu chorei de rir.

- Não sei... Você é estranha... – comentou olhando para o outro lado.

- James! – repreendi dando-lhe um tapa no ombro. Ele se virou sorrindo.

- Que foi? Vai dizer que é mentira? – perguntou divertido.

- Não. – respondi e comecei a rir novamente, mas desta vez ele riu junto comigo.

Quando finalmente paramos de rir, encostei minha cabeça no ombro de James ainda com um sorriso nos lábios e ele me abraçou pelos ombros. Lílian Evans e James Potter namorados... Quem diria?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

**- **_So hold me 'til the sun burns out I won't be lonely when I'm down_… – seguia cantando, essa é minha música preferida - _'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger when the days are rough and an hour feels much longer…_

Eu queria curtir o meu show sem pensar mais no que acabou de acontecer. A parte ruim, é que isso não parecia possível. A parte boa, é que eu só precisava de um pouco de glicose no sangue **(N/A: eu e minha mania de biologia...)** para me dar um pouquinho de ânimo. A outra parte ruim, é que aqui não tem sorvete, nem chocolate... Acho que vou ter que me virar com refrigerante.

Chego ao bar, consigo minha linda latinha de refrigerante, me viro para ir encontrar o pessoal e... Alguém esbarra em mim e derrama todo o conteúdo grande copo que estava segurando em cima de mim **(N/A: Acreditem, isso é realmente insuportável e por incrível que pareça, acontece comigo todas as vezes que vou a um show, então, já que a Liz é um pedacinho de mim, tinha que acontecer com ela também)**. Agora me digam: Eu devia ter saído da cama? Não né? Também acho. Mas vamos lá, eu não vou deixar que NADA me derrube hoje, tirando os meus cadarços que já conseguiram essa façanha...

Fechei os olhos quando senti o líquido frio escorrer para dentro da minha blusa, eu realmente devo ter pisado em rastro de corno hoje. Atirei pedra na cruz? Coloquei tachinhas na cadeira de alguém? Ou isso foi porque eu grudei chiclete no cabelo da Élida na terceira série? Qual foi Merlin? Tirou o dia pra me sacanear?

- Nossa, me desculpa, eu não te vi aí. – ouvi a voz de um garoto próxima de mim – Desculpa mesmo, eu estava desatento... – abri os olhos e vi um garoto de cabelos curtos e da mesma cor do meu e olhos daquela cor meio castanha meio verde.

- Desatento? Você derramou um copo inteiro de Martine – reconheci pela cor – em mim! – ok, eu sei que o pobrezinho não tinha culpa (ela é toda do Merlin), mas eu estava louca pra brigar com alguém – Acha que essa mancha vai sair da minha blusa? NÃO, NÃO VAI SAIR! – comecei a gritar com o cara. Bom, aquilo foi a gota d água e eu precisava descontar em alguém.

- Olha, eu já pedi desculpas! Se o problema é a sua blusa, pode me procurar depois. – falava tentando me acalmar – Eu sou Leonard Freitag... **(N/A: Kauã****, me empresta**** seu ****sobre****nome?)**

- EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADA NO SEU NOME! – gritei mais estressada do que antes – VOCÊ ESTRAGOU UMA DAS MINHAS BLUSAS PREFERIDAS E ISSO NÃO TEM CONSERTO! – continuava gritando.

- É, já estraguei e não adianta você ficar gritando comigo! – respondeu irritado, mas não muito alto.

- QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ESTRAGA MINHA ROUPA E EU NEM POSSO GRITAR COM VOCÊ? – perguntei indignada, sujeitinho impertinente! – PRA MIM CHEGA! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – gritei olhando para cima como se perguntasse a Merlin.

- Você é louca ou o quê? – perguntou o garoto me olhando assustado.

- EU NÃO SOU LOUCA! – gritei olhando para ele, mas percebi que estava mesmo dando uma de louca e comecei a me envergonhar – EU VOU EMBORA! – mas é claro que eu não ia deixar ele perceber – Adeus Sr. Fre-sei-lá-das-quantas. – falei irritada e virei as costas.

Com todos que estavam vendo a cena me olhando, abri caminho entre as pessoas e saí correndo, digo, tentando correr porque o número de pessoas não me deixava cometer tal ato realmente. Cheguei onde estavam Alice, Frank, Alex e Remo.

- Oi gente! – falei sorrindo.

- Finalmente vocês... Hey! Onde estão Lily, James e Sirius? – perguntou Alice. Ela tinha que me lembrar do infeliz...

- Não sei, encontramos eles e depois nos desencontramos de novo... – falei dando de ombros – Vamos apenas curtir o show ok? Eles sabem se virar. – falei.

- Tá legal. – concordou.

Bom, o resto do show foi maravilhoso, não aconteceu mais nada comigo, exceto que fiquei segurando vela o resto da noite e que algumas músicas não estavam me ajudando na missão de não pensar no dito cujo... Mas isso não teve muita importância.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- Quer voltar pra junto do pessoal? – perguntou James passados uns cinco minutos que estávamos sentados na escada apenas abraçados.

- Precisamos? – perguntei.

- Não se você não quiser. – respondeu.

- Então vamos aproveitar nosso show sozinhos. – falei beijando-lhe a bochecha. Ele sorriu e apertou o abraço.

Claro que não ficamos na escada a noite toda, afinal, eu amo dançar. Nos divertimos muito, eu estava mais feliz do que jamais estive antes. Eu parecia estar sonhando, mas agradeço por não estar, porque se assim fosse, eu não iria querer acordar jamais.

Bem, procuramos o pessoal quando o show acabou, tava todo mundo tão cansado que ninguém reparou que estávamos abraçados, mas queria o quê? Já estava amanhecendo, estávamos todos dormindo em pé. Mas ainda assim não deixei de reparar em duas coisas: uma, Liz ainda estava lá muito animada e dizendo que o show foi ótimo, e duas, Sirius não apareceu.

Não sei por que, mas isso me deixou em alerta. É impressão minha ou vem confusão por aí?

Nossa volta foi normal, eu vim dormindo no ombro de James e ele acariciava meus cabelos. Achei incrível como depois de todo aquele alvoroço e dançar a noite toda ele ainda cheirava extremamente bem. Acho que vou roubar uma camisa dele e colocar meu travesseiro dentro dela, seria perfeito.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

Bem, o que eu poderia dizer sobre este show? Foi estranho, cheio de encontros e desencontros, legal, tivemos várias surpresas...

Mas estou com uma pulga atrás da orelha, a "explicação", se é que podemos chamar aquilo de explicação, da Liz de que encontraram James e Sirius e depois simplesmente se perderam não me convenceu nem um pouquinho. Embora eu tenha preferido deixar pra me informar depois por que em algumas partes do show (leia-se: músicas mais lentas e românticas) ela ficava um pouco cabisbaixa. Aí tem coisa e eu vou descobrir o que é. Bem mais tarde quando eu estive devidamente descansada, é claro.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Cheguei em casa e resisti a tentação de cair direto na cama pra ir tomar banho, ninguém merece né? Mas eu não podia simplesmente me jogar na cama por culpa daquele tal Fre-sei-lá-o -quê resolveu derramar a maldita cachaça dele em cima de mim. Homens... Só não digo que deviam ser todos fuzilados porque teríamos que virar lésbicas e isso não seria legal...

Tomei meu banho, caí na cama e apaguei na hora. Quer saber? Eu gostaria de dormir por toda a eternidade, só assim não teria que encarar aqueles malditos olhos azuis nunca mais.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Maravilhosa, fantástica, espetacular, ótima, excelente, extraordinária, prodigiosa, incrível e todos os outros adjetivos que eu puder adicionar. É a descrição que eu daria para essa noite.

Eu mal posso acreditar que finalmente consegui. Ela aceitou. Sorri pra mim mesmo. Eu sabia! Sabia que ficaríamos juntos.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por um cambaleante Sirius Black que entrou em meu quarto.

- Bom dia Pontas. – falou rindo debilmente.

- Vai dormir Sirius. – falei um pouco irritado.

- Por quê? O dia está começando agora e você quer dormir? – perguntou ainda rindo – Deixa eu te contar a noite maravilhosa que eu tive, aliás, porque você sumiu?

- Sirius, por favor, vai dormir. – pedi outra vez.

- Cara, você não sabe quem eu peguei nesse show. – falou sorrindo – A Lucy Baker, ela me deu o maior mole! Você nem vai acreditar se eu te contar...

- Cala a boca Sirius, eu já vi o suficiente ontem a noite. – falei de costas para ele – E digo mais, você devia ter pensado na Liz, eu te disse que não ia te ajudar e estava falando sério! – me calei esperando uma resposta, mas ele permaneceu calado – Sirius? – chamei e me verei para olhar.

Era o que eu estava imaginando, ele caiu no sono em cima da MINHA cama, mas tudo bem, eu durmo no quarto dele. O problema vai ser mais tarde, quando ele acordar e se tocar do que fez. Ninguém merece, o Almofadinhas não tem concerto mesmo.

Fui dormir pensando na minha doce Lily e por volta das duas da tarde, minha mãe me acordou para dizer que ia sair. Não voltei a dormir depois disso, fui tomar um banho e comer.

Duas horas depois Sirius chega na cozinha.

- Oi Pontas. – falou em meio a um bocejo.

- Oi Almofadas. Já ta sóbrio? – perguntei.

- Uhum. – respondeu – Pontas... Pode ser ilusão minha... O que aconteceu ontem?

- Até onde eu vi, você ficou trêbado e depois e ficou se agarrando com a Baker.

- Eu peguei mesmo a Lucy? – perguntou sorrindo debilmente pela enésima vez hoje.

- É, pegou. – respondi começando a me irritar com ele outra vez – Mas eu não ficaria tão feliz se fosse você.

- Por quê? Você é louco? – perguntou me olhando estranho.

- Não. Porque caso não se lembre, existe uma garota chamada Liz do outro lado da rua com quem você estava ficando e por quem temos muita consideração.

- ! A Liz! – falou fazendo cara de preocupado – Mas... Bom, ela não foi ao show, então ela não vai saber se você não contar... Você não vai contar não é Pontas?

- Eu lamento estragar a sua festa Almofadinhas, mas...

- Qual é Pontas! Eu tava bêbado! Não tava raciocinando direito, você tem que me ajudar cara, por favor! – pediu se ajoelhando e juntando as mãos.

- Posso terminar?

- Pode.

- Mas a Liz chegou lá pouco antes da McFly começar a tocar e te pegou no flagra.

- O quê? – perguntou desesperado.

- Se eu fosse você não chegaria perto dela pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas, você sabe como ela fica quando está irritada...

- !

- Hey! Olha o vocabulário, têm pessoas inocentes aqui sabia? – falou Remo entrando na cozinha.

- Ela vai me odiar pelo resto da vida.

- Quem? – perguntou Remo.

- A Liz. – respondi.

- Você tem que me ajudar Pontas!

- Nem vem, eu disse que não ia te ajudar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Mas eu tava bêbado!

- Que não bebesse.

- O que aconteceu?

- Por favor!

- Não.

- Pontas!

- Não.

- Será que alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – falou Remo estressado. Ele odeia estar por fora do assunto.

- O pulguento aqui ficou com a vizinha da Lily ontem e a Liz o pegou no flagra.

- Se deu mal Almofadas. – falou Remo fazendo uma careta.

- Não se o Pontas me ajudar. – falou me olhando esperançoso.

- Eu já disse que não.

- Que tipo de amigo é você?

- O tipo de amigo que por ser amigo dos dois prefere ficar de fora. – respondi prontamente. Eu já sei todos os argumentos que ele usa.

Ele me encarou emburrado e se calou.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Eu não to disfarçando Lily, estou triste sim, só que a minha raiva daquele imbecil se sobrepõe a tristeza! – expliquei.

- Liz, dá um desconto, ele tava bêbado... – falou Alex.

- E daí que ele estava bêbado? – perguntei – Isso não é motivo pra ele sair por aí beijando terceiras!

- Eu concordo com a Liz. – falou Alice – E se ele não se controla bêbado, que não bebesse.

- Exatamente Alice. – reafirmei – Quem ele pensa que é? Maldito Black, eu sabia! Sabia que não devia me envolver com aquele cafajeste, mas não! Eu tenho que ser teimosa e dar uma chance pra todos, ai que raiva, como eu sou burra! – desabafei e enfiei a cara no travesseiro.

- Calma Liz, daqui a pouco ele ta aí pra te pedir desculpas... – falou Alex.

- E quem disse que eu vou desculpar o idiota? – reclamei.

- Ninguém, eu só...

- Só pensou que eu estando apaixonada por ele ia me derreter com um lindo pedido de desculpas? – perguntei sarcástica.

- Hey! Você não nos contou que estava gostando dele! – reclamou Alice.

- Detalhes a parte. – respondi.

Logo depois de acordarem, as garotas vieram a minha casa porque a Lily contou a elas o que aconteceu e imediatamente eu tive meu quarto invadido pelas três querendo saber como eu estava, eu preferia dormir... Mas tudo bem.

- E desde quando você nos esconde este "detalhe"? – perguntou Lily.

- Sei lá. – respondi sinceramente.

- Tem uma carta pra você. – falou Alice apontando para a janela.

Havia uma coruja no parapeito da janela fechada, uma coruja que reconheci ser de Remo. Será que ele sabia que a Alex estaria aqui?

Abri a janela e me surpreendi ao ver meu nome na carta, mas logo minha surpresa virou irritação quando reconheci a letra de Black.

- Liz. - comecei a ler em voz alta – Acabo de ser informado do que aconteceu ontem a noite, peço que, por favor, me desculpe, eu não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo... Blábláblá... – falei redobrando a carta.

- Não vai ler até o final? – perguntou Alex.

- Não é necessário. – respondi e me sentei na cama – Por que está defendendo o Black? – perguntei de repente.

- Nada. – respondeu.

- Liz? – chamou meu pai do outro lado da porta.

- Sim papi.

- Eu estou esperando uma ligação mas vou ter que dar uma saída, você pode ficar em casa enquanto não chego?

- Tuuuuuuudo certo. – respondi.

- Ok, tchau então meninas.

- Tchau Sr. Costa/papi. – respondemos juntas.

- Enfim, o que ele pretende me mandando uma carta de desculpas? – perguntei. Minha irritação voltando a crescer – Que tipo de pessoa faz uma merda e não tem a coragem de encarar os outros de frente? Idiota, - falei rasgando a carta em duas – idiota, – rasguei em quatro – idiotas – rasguei em oito - e idiota! – joguei os pedaços para cima – É isso que ele é.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Liz? – a voz de Black soou do outro lado da porta.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – perguntei para as meninas. Elas deram de ombros.

- Vim falar com você. – respondeu Black.

- Eu não perguntei a você Black. – falei áspera.

- Olha, não precisa ser tão grossa.

- Pois eu acho que preciso.

- Pára com isso! Eu vim aqui pra te pedir desculpas!

- Ótimo, eu não aceito, já pode ir embora! – falei quase gritando.

- Não vou até você abrir essa porta! – falou aumento o tom da voz.

- Então vai ficar aí pra sempre!

- Abre logo essa porta!

- Não abro!

- ABRE!

- SIRIUS BLACK, NÃO OUSE LEVANTAR A VOZ PRA MIM!

- Será que dá pra entender que eu quero conversar direito com você? – falou um pouco mais baixo, porém em tom muito irritado.

- Não! E eu não quero conversar com você Black, vai embora! – falei me aproximando da porta.

- Já disse que não saio daqui enquanto você não abrir essa porta e falar comigo.

- E eu já disse que se assim for ficaremos aqui eternamente.

- Cabeça dura!

- Idiota!

- Chata!

- Canalha!

- Louca!

- O QUÊ? – gritei indignada. Eu NÃO SOU LOUCA!

- Isso mesmo, você é LOUCA!

Bem, ele queria que eu abrisse a porta, eu vou abrir a porta.

- Eu te odeio Black! – falei e abri a porta com força. Ele me olhou vitorioso e...

**SLAPT!!!!!!!!!**

Dei-lhe um tapa com tanta força que minha mão ficou doendo também.

- Saia da minha casa AGORA! – falei e bati a porta na cara dele.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Bem, depois do Sirius muito insistir, nós concordamos em ir com ele até a casa da Liz só pra assistir. Encontramos o pai dela saindo de casa, o que o Sirius achou genial porque adiou o seu encontro com a ferinha que devia estar no andar de cima.

Tá certo que ele avisou a ela que iria até lá na carta, mas conhecendo a Liz como eu conheço, ela não deve ter lido.

Chegamos lá e os dois começaram a discutir feito dois pirralhos, sabem que eles me lembraram as brigas que eu tinha com Lily? Elas eram bem infantis mesmo, mas algumas vezes eram muito sérias.

E enquanto eu viajava nos meus pensamentos os dois discutiam, pensei que por algum milagre ele tinha conseguido quando Liz abriu a porta. Mas...

**SLAPT!!!!!!!!!**

- Saia da minha casa AGORA! – falou e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Foi um tapa tão bem dado que, acho que ela não chegou a ver, Sirius rodou e caiu no chão.

E como somos amigos exemplares, o que fizemos?

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – começamos a rir escandalosamente da cara vermelha e marcada dele.

- Parem de rir! – falou irritado e passando a mão onde Liz bateu.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! – continuávamos rindo.

- Tá legal, já chega por hoje, vamos embora. – falou mais irritado do que antes.

Aos poucos conseguimos parar de rir e voltamos para casa ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e Sirius quase fazendo buracos no chão de tão forte que pisava.

- Dá pra parar? – perguntou totalmente estressado com nossos acessos de riso quando chegamos à sala da minha casa.

- Ok, a gente tenta. – falou Remo.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei, mas não quero que as coisas fiquem assim. – respondeu ainda massageando o local do tapa. Deve ter doído muito.

- Sirius... O que você realmente quer com a Liz? – perguntei de repente. Ele me olhou pensativo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A:** Demorou, mas está aqui. E aí, gostaram? Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, principalmente o tapão que a Liz deu no Sirius. Kkkkkkkkkkkk, adorei mesmo. Mas vamos lá... Reviews:

**Laura** – Foi mesmo... É que eu sou muito esquecida. Também não gostei do que o Sirius fez, mas era preciso... Não seria o Sirius se não fizesse merda né? Obrigada pelos elogios! ;

**Nara Potter** – Pois é Nara, somos duas a ter sérios problemas de memórias (já chegaram a me chamar de Liz meia hora, por causa daquele filme: Como se fosse a primeira vez, já viu?)

Que bom que você pensa assim sobre bebidas alcoólicas, eu penso exatamente a mesma coisa, até mesmo por que eu já presenciei um montão de porcarias que meus amigos pinguços fizeram depois de muita cachaça e vamos combinar uma coisa: Ninguém merece gente bêbada!

Humm... Bem, não é tão fácil quanto pode parecer colocar o Sirius na linha por que tem fazer isso direito, eu já vi ficwriters por aí que fizeram isso e acabaram tirando a identidade marota que a Tia Jô deu ao Sirius, isso não é legal sabe, o Sirius é O maroto.

Meu namorado não comentou nada... Acho que ele não viu... Eba!! \o/

E com certeza o casamento tem que ser P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O!!!

Continua comentando heim? ;

**Claire** – Tava demorando né? Quanto a Liz, o destino reserva surpresas para ela... Não vou dizer mais que isso se não perde a graça ; ).

Aiaiaiai, me dá um aperto no coração quando penso nisso, é terrível!!! E eu já li duas fics que falam sobre a morte de James e Lily, juro que chorei aki... Sem noção, mas eu também chorei quando Dumbledore morreu :x.

Bem, a minha intenção é fazer até o casamento, mas quem sabe eu não faço um bônus. ;

**Srtª Flama Marota** – Muito obrigada! Você acertou em dizer "filha" por que eu tenho 16 anos e ela tem 15 kkkkkkk. São resenhas da escola, é que dizem que ela é muito parecida comigo, que parecia minha irmã, mas eu comecei a dizer que ela era muito baixinha pra ser minha irmã e começou a história...

Vc também vai virar ficwriter? Me manda o nome depois ok?

Vejo que você também tem a mania de corrigir ao outros que eu tenho : )... Me incomodo com isso naum... Mas depende do significado do "demais" ser junto ou separado... Não? Bem, depois eu vejo isso. Mas obrigada de qualquer modo.

Eu moro em Maceió –Al e tenho um montão de fics pra te indicar, principalmente J/L que é meu shipper favorito, mas se você quiser outros shippers pode falar ok? Deixa eu passar a lista:

Nossa história é tão clichê (simplesmente a melhor que já li, e olha que leio dezenas)

Coisas de casal (pós-hogwarts dos marotos)

Nunca recebi flores (sem magia, baseada em The O.C. muito boa mesmo)

O diário de Lílian Evans (muito boa, mas acho que foi abandonada, faz tempo que não atualizam)

Relatos Marotos (Muuuuuuuuuito Show)

Sob o luar (super fofa)

Falso encantamento (nossa, muito criativa)

Surpresas não tiram férias (terminada)

O diário de uma bruxa a beira de um ataque de nervos (também terminada. Tem uns textos realmente bons e é super romântica)

**Carol Ann Potter**** – **Brigada!! Bem, não sei exatamente qnts capítulos vai ter... Mas já passou da metade .

Bem, é mesmo difícil postar aqui no fanfiction... Vou tentar te explicar (supnho q vc já tenha cadastro, certo?):

Primeiro vc faz o login e dps clica em Stories (nas palavras à esquerda da tela). Qnd vc clica em new story ele abre um página com um quadrado cinza de palavras laranjas, vc clicas nas (ou na, não me lembro bem) azuis q vão te levar pra as Guidelines, é um monte de baboseira em inglês, vc num precisa ler, só vai até lá em baixo e procura as palavras azuis, são quase sempre as azuis. Logo dps vc vai em documents e lá em baixo tem 3 quadrados. Doc Label, q é p/ vc botar o nome do documento, o format, q vc nem precisa mexer e o File on Computer, q é onde vc vai procurar o arkivo pra enviar e dps clica em Submit Document. Se ele aceitar, vai aparecer lá em cima um quadrado cinza com leras verdes, se ñ, as letras vão ser vermelhas e vc tenta enviar de novo. Qnd ele aceitar vc clica em stories (eskerda) e em new story de novo, vai aparecer só um botão, click nele. Vai abrir uma janela com 1 monte de nomes, vc clica em books e dps (qnd aparecer a outra) vc procura o nome Harry Potter...

Não se espante, a lista é enorme mesmo, mas tah em ordem alfabética e fik fácil. Qnd vc achar click no botão lilás q fica em baixos das duas janelinhas. Aí vai a parecer uma ficha pra vc preencher, com nome, resumo, idioma, rating (até hj naum entendi o q é isso, mas coloca no 1º q td mundo pod ler sem problemas), gênro 1 e 2, status (deixa desse jeito , in-progress, até vc acabar) e Character 1 e 2 vc tbm ñ precisa colocar. No final vc seleciona o documento e Submit Story. Na mesma hora vai chegar um e-mail t dando a confirmação d q vc postou e nesse e-mail vai ter o link pra vc ver como ficou.

Pra colocar um novo cap. (foi outro desafio, eita site complicado!) vc clica em documents, faz td akele processo pra ele aceitar o documento e dps clica em stories, qnd abrir vc vai ver q lá tem o nome da história com tds os dados, vc clica no título (q pra vairiar é azul) e vai aparecer a ficha q vc fez (aproveite se quiser faze alguma mudança) em cima da ficha vão estar os nomes...

Properties . Content/Chapters e Live Preview. No properties vc já está, o live preview é só pra ver como está a história, o q interessa é o Content/Chapters, clica lá e vai aparecer uma lista c/ tds os cap q vc já postou. Em baixo tem escrito: Add New Chapter. Aí ñ tem erro, no 1º quadrado vc bota o nome do cap e no 2º o documento e Add.

Dps dessa maratona finalmente estará publicada. D Não eskece q eu vou ser a 1ª a ler, me manda o link!! Beijos e boa sorte!!

Bem, acho que só isso já dá né? E eu ainda digo só? Fala sério, desse jeito você acaba se viciando em fics que nem eu. Mas é isso, só não vale deixar de comentar aqui ok:

Vou ver se funciona usar isso aqui:

_Império! Mandem reviews e façam uma autora feliz!!_

**Spoiler!!**

_- Voltaram atrás? – perguntei sem entender._

_- Os duelos são uma das partes mais divertidas do festival de magia de Wizville, mas foram cancelados há alguns anos atrás porque alguém da arquibancada usou magia negra contra um dos competidores. – explicou Sirius._

_- Dizem que o cara que foi atingido está no Saint Mungos até hoje tendo alucinações. – falou Remo._

_- Nunca descobriram quem lançou o feitiço. – finalizou James._

**Fui!! Até o próximo capítulo e não esqueçam de comentar!**


	18. O festival de magia

**Capítulo 17 ****–****O festival de magia**

**N/A: ****Narração de James)**

- Eu não sei. – respondeu.

- Não sabe? – perguntou Remo.

- É. Não sei. – respondeu.

- Como assim você não sabe? – perguntei perplexo.

- Não sabendo Pontas, que saco! – respondeu um pouco irritado.

- Tem certeza que você apenas não quer admitir? – perguntou Remo.

- Que parte do não sei vocês não entenderam? – perguntou impaciente.

- Tá legal. – falei – Mas se eu fosse você procuraria saber logo.

- Ok, muito obrigada pelos conselhos. – falou sarcástico – Agora me deixem em paz.

- Você quem manda. – disse Remo.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou Peter.

- Eu pretendo chamar minha ruivinha para sair. – falei em tom sonhador – Vocês podiam fazer o mesmo.

- Ótima idéia. – disse Remo.

- E eu posso tentar falar com a ferinha outra vez. – falou Sirius.

- É, não queremos ver vocês brigados por muito tempo. – falou Remo encorajando.

- Mas porque você bebeu tanto Sirius? – perguntei.

- Não sei, aquela demora estava me deixando louco, achei que ela não fosse mais ao show e não queria ficar segurando vela de vocês. – respondeu – Bebi só pra me distrair.

- E quase me colocou numa enrascada também. – reclamei.

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Porque eu fui atrás de você enquanto poderia estar com minha ruivinha, aí quando te achei você estava caindo de bêbado e eu fui lá te curar da cachaça, quando já estava voltando com você, a Baker te puxou pra dançar e depois chegou a louca da irmã da Lily – parei para respirar – e me puxou para dançar com ela, depois eu me distraí para ver o que você estava fazendo e ela me agarrou. – terminei.

- Ah... Então foi isso que aconteceu. – comentou Sirius.

- O que aconteceu depois Pontas? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu vi a Lily lá me olhando e fui atrás dela. – respondi – Quase brigamos outra vez mas eu consegui convencê-la de que eu era inocente e agora estamos namorando também. – acabei dando um enorme sorriso ao saborear a palavra namorando.

- Lega! – disse Remo animado.

- Parabéns. – falou Sirius – Finalmente conseguiu.

Eu apenas sorri mais do que antes. A campainha tocou e logo fui atender.

- Lucy! – falei surpreso – Oi.

- Olá James. – respondeu sorrindo – Sirius está aí? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Um minuto, eu vou ver se ele já acordou. – menti e fui até a cozinha onde estavam os marotos.

- Sirius? – chamei.

- Eu.

- Lucy quer te ver, ela está na sala. – falei.

- O quê? – perguntou.

- Lucy Baker, na sala, quer falar com você. – repeti.

- O que ela quer? – perguntou.

- E você espera realmente que eu saiba? – perguntei – Suponho que ela queira sair com você.

- Você já disse a ela que estou aqui? – perguntou.

- Não, disse que ia olhar se você estava acordado.

- Valeu. – falou aliviado – Diz a ela que eu estou dormindo.

- Ok.

Voltei para a sala.

- Ele não acordou ainda. – falei.

- Ah... Pena. – falou olhando para o lado – Você diz a ele que estive aqui e quero falar com ele? – perguntou.

- Eu digo. – respondi.

- Muito obrigada James. – falou sorrindo – E como está com a Petty? – perguntou.

- Hamm... Digamos que não rola muita química entre nós. – respondi.

- Entendo. – falou – Mas em minha opinião vocês formam um lindo casal. Você devia tentar.

- Obrigada pela dica. – falei sorrindo.

- Eu já vou indo então. – falou.

- Ok, vou dar seu recado ao Sirius assim que ele acordar. – falei levando-a até a porta.

- Tchau James. – falou dando as costas.

- Tchau Lucy. – respondi e fechei a porta.

- Ela disse que esteve aqui e quer falar com você. – falei entrando na cozinha.

- Se ferrou Almofadas, ela vai ficar te seguindo. – falou Peter.

- Quem disse que isso será algo ruim? – perguntou Sirius – Ela é muito gata!

- Aiai, você não toma jeito mesmo né Sirius? – perguntou Remo.

- Não. – respondeu.

- Se é assim porque não foi falar com ela? – perguntei confuso.

- Não queria ter que explicar isso aqui. – falou apontando para a marca vermelha no rosto.

- Falando nisso aí... Como pretende que a Liz te desculpe se continuar saindo com a Baker? – perguntou Remo.

- Boa pergunta. – respondeu Sirius.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Acho que o tapa que o Sirius recebeu foi tão bem dado que valeu por todos os que já dei no James até hoje. Sério! Esse doeu até em mim. Coitadinho...

- E então girls, quais são as novas? Até agora só falamos de mim, quero saber de vocês. – falou depois de fechar a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nós a encaramos estarrecidas com a reação – Algum problema? – perguntou calma.

- Não! – nos apressamos em responder.

- Então falem logo! – falou sorrindo. Juro que deu até medo.

- Eu começo então...

Contamos a ela em detalhes tudo o que nos aconteceu no show e das duas, uma: ou ela estava disfarçando excepcionalmente bem, ou ela realmente não estava se importando com a situação entre ela e Sirius. Fico com a primeira.

Passamos o resto da tarde lá e pela noite saímos com nossos respectivos namorados, Liz saiu com o pai, ela disse que ele era um substituto, vai entender...

Domingo chegou e trouxe com ele nossas cartas de Hogwarts, mandaram cedo este ano... Só estava esperando próxima semana. Vejamos...

_Prezada Srtª__ Evans_

_Queira registrar que o novo ano letivo começará em 1º de Setembro. O expresso de Hogwarts partirá da estação Kings Cross, plataforma 9 ¾, ás onze horas._

_Temos também o prazer de informar que a Srtª foi escolhida como monitora-chefe deste ano e como tal, deve__ comparecer ao vagão dos monitores às 11h30min._

_Aproveitamos esta ocasião para mandar-lhe em anexo a lista de matéria a ser utilizado este ano e seu novo distintivo de monitora-chefe._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Profª M. Mcgonagall_

_Vice-Diretora_

Sou monitora-chefe. Aiai, essa informação me deixaria animada outros anos atrás, mas hoje, não muito. Olhem por esse lado: eu vou ter que fazer mais rondas, terei menos tempo para estudar para os NIEMs e vou ter que aplicar mais detenções, coisa que sempre odiei fazer, principalmente com os marotos porque eles ficam tentando me enrolar e as vezes conseguem. Suspirei. Mas nós temos mais regalias também.

Peguei o novo distintivo dentro do envelope, ele era pequeno e redondo, com o símbolo de Hogwarts atrás das letras MC. Bom, temos que ir ao beco diagonal, não gosto de deixar para última hora, se o lugar está sempre cheio, imaginem às vésperas da volta à Hogwarts. Nossa, se torna um inferno.

Não me lembro de termos feito nada de interessante esse dia, apenas jogamos poker enquanto assistíamos TV no meu quarto e conversávamos bobagens. Liz nos contou que foi promovida a Presidente do clube de jogos trouxas. Pela tarde saímos com os marotos. Sirius tentou falar com a Liz outra vez e depois de cinco minutos sendo ignorado, ela o olhou e disse que se não calasse a boca naquele exato momento se arrependeria seriamente. Ele desistiu no mesmo instante e seguimos caminhando pela cidade.

Pela noite alugamos um filme e fomos assistir na casa de James, pedimos uns sanduíches e fizemos uma pequena guerra de batatas fritas que foi iniciada por James que jogou em Remo que foi jogar de volta e acertou em mim e assim por diante. No final, só sobraram as batatas de Liz que apesar de adorar guerrinhas desse tipo, diz que batata frita é sagrada, com ela não se brinca.

Combinamos de ir ao beco diagonal na segunda, mas como caiu uma chuva infeliz o dia inteiro, deixamos para terça.

Nossa ida ao beco diagonal foi bem normal. Isso se você considerar normal ter uma amiga que simplesmente ama o beco diagonal e fica te puxando pra lá e pra cá o tempo todo. Fomos à Floreios & Borrões, à Botica, à Madame Malklin, tivemos que arrancar Liz da Animais Mágicos e James da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e finalmente, fomos ao melhor estabelecimento do Beco Diagonal, a Florean Fortescue. Fala sério, não existe sorvete melhor em todo o mundo do que o do Florean.

Depois de pegarmos nossos sorvetes, nos sentamos nas mesas da calçada discutindo sobre os mais variados assuntos. Liz ainda não falava com Sirius e não parecia perceber que ele estava presente, apenas conversava com Peter quando os casais ficavam mais próximos. Pelo jeito esses dois ainda vão brigar por umas duas ou três semanas.

- E quando começa o festival de Wizville? – perguntou Remo.

- Deixe me ver... – falou Liz pensando – Acho que dia 24, eles devem começar a divulgação na próxima semana, ouvi dizer que vão reabrir os duelos este ano. – comentou animada.

- Legal! Eles finalmente voltaram atrás. – falou James animado.

- Voltaram atrás? – perguntei sem entender.

- Os duelos são uma das partes mais divertidas do festival de magia de Wizville, mas foram cancelados há alguns anos atrás porque alguém da arquibancada usou magia negra contra um dos competidores. – explicou Sirius.

- Dizem que o cara que foi atingido está no Saint Mungos até hoje tendo alucinações. – falou Remo.

- Nunca descobriram quem lançou o feitiço. – finalizou James.

- Mas então esses duelos são perigosos. – falou Alice.

- Não, há aurores prontos para agir caso os duelistas quebrem as regras. – falou Liz.

- Acho que eles arranjaram um jeito de impedir que feitiços ultrapassem as arquibancadas. – comentou Peter.

- Com certeza. – disse Sirius – Ou eles não ousariam reabrir a competição.

- E eu duvido que hajam muitos inscritos se não reforçarem a segurança. – disse Remo.

- Vai participar este ano James? – perguntou Liz.

- Menores podem participar? – perguntou Frank.

- Podem, os organizadores conseguiram uma licença especial. – explicou Remo.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu James – Vamos Sirius?

- Tô dentro. – confirmou Sirius levantando o polegar.

Não gostei muito da idéia doa garotos participarem dos tais duelos, me parece uma idéia perigosa... Mas pelo que entendi existem leis severas para a proteção dos competidores, até que vai ser legal vê-los lutando.

A semana se passou sem mais novidades, ou nos reuníamos na casa de alguém, ou saímos para nos divertir em algum lugar próximo. Sirius tentava falar com Liz e ela fingia não escutar ou ameaçava dar-lhe outro tapa e ele se calava. Frank ficou na casa de James o resto da semana, mas teve que ir embora no domingo deixando Alice meio triste, mas ela compreendeu.

- Lily! Lily! – chamou Liz do jardim da minha casa.

Típico, ainda são oito da manhã e ela já está me acordando. Fui até a varanda vestida no meu roupão ver o que ela queria.

- Fala Liz. – pedi.

- Saiu a programação do festival! – falou balançando um papel nas mãos.

- Então sobe aqui. – falei me perguntando por que ela já não tinha feito isso.

- Não posso, acho que seus pais saíram. – respondeu.

- Tá, tô indo abrir a porta. – falei e fui descer as escadas.

Encontrei um bilhete dos meus pais na mesinha do hall mas simplesmente coloquei-o no bolso.

- Entra Liz. – falei abrindo a porta.

- Bom dia Lily! – falou animada e me deu um abraço - Onde estão Alice e Alex?

- Bom dia pra você também. – falei – Ainda estão dormindo.

- Dormindo!? Nesse liiiiiindo dia? – perguntou – Não pode! - e saiu correndo escada acima para que eu não pudesse impedi-la de acordar as meninas.

Como eu não estava com a menor disposição para correr atrás dela, deixei que as acordasse, eu também já tava acordada mesmo...

Enquanto subia as escadas, tirei do bolso o bilhete de mamãe do bolso.

_Lily e Petúnia,_

_Fui visitar sua tia Vera que está muito doente e voltarei apenas pela noite. Tem comida congelada na geladeira e seu pai levará o jantar. Não precisam se preocupar com as refeições, por favor, se comportem._

_Beijos,_

_Mamãe._

Mais um dia sem mamãe em casa... Isso até seria legal se Petúnia não estivesse aqui. Mas não se pode ter tudo não é?

Cheguei ao quarto das meninas e encontrei uma guerra de travesseiros acontecendo, quer dizer, Alice e Alex estavam bombardeando a pobre Liz.

- Bom dia garotas. – cumprimentei entrando no quarto. Elas pararam de travesseirar Liz.

- Bom dia Lily! – responderam animadas.

- Viu que injustiça? – perguntou Liz – Duas contra uma!

- Você bem que mereceu! – falou Alex.

- É isso aí! – apoiou Alice.

- Vamos direto ao assunto? – pedi.

- Ok. – falou Liz se ajeitando – Já que estão todas aqui, podemos começar.

- Começar o quê? – perguntou Alex.

- O que vim fazer aqui. – respondeu Liz.

- E o que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Alice rolando os olhos.

- Dizer a programação da semana que vem! – falou animada retirando do bolso o papel que a vi balançar mais cedo.

- Então fala logo! – pedi.

- Oooooooooooook. – falou sorrindo e abriu o papel em cima de uma das camas.

24/08 – Quinta

18h – Show de abertura com a banda Black Dragons

25/08 – Sexta

8h – Início das inscrições para todas as competições.

10h – Término das inscrições.

11h – Campo de quadribol liberado para os treinos.

15h – Início das apresentações teatrais.

17h – Divulgação dos horários das competições.

17h – Apresentação da banda Caldeirão cheio. **(N/A: Péssimo... Sem comentários)**

26/08 – Sábado

8h – Início do Campeonato de quadribol.

13h – Início dos concursos de culinária e poções.

15h – Apresentação das participantes do concurso Miss-Magia.

16h 30min – Início dos duelos.

27/08 – Domingo

8h – Resultado e premiação dos concursos de culinária e poções.

9h – Segunda etapa do Campeonato de quadribol.

13h – Primeira eliminatória do concurso Miss-Magia.

15h – Concurso de invenções mágicas.

17h – Segunda etapa dos duelos.

28/08 – Segunda

8h - Resultado e premiação do concurso de invenções mágicas.

9h – Apresentação teatral mirim.

13h – Segunda eliminatória do concurso Miss-Magia.

16h – Quartas de finais dos duelos.

19h – Show especial de Celestina Warbedock.

29/08 – Terça

8h – Campeonato de Xadrez

10h – Semifinais do Campeonato de Quadribol

13h – Campeonato de bexigas

15h – Terceira eliminatória do concurso Miss-Magia

17h – Semifinais dos duelos.

30/08 – Quarta

8h – Premiação dos campeonatos de xadrez e bexigas

9h – Visita dos jogados de quadribol da Liga Inglesa ao vilarejo.

11h – Festa da cerveja amanteigada

16h – Quarta eliminatória do concurso Miss-Magia

18h – Final dos duelos

31/08 – Quinta

8h – Premiação do campeão de duelos

9h – Final do campeonato de Quadribol

13h – Premiação do time campeão

14h – Final do concurso Miss-Magia

16h – Resultado e premiação do concurso Miss-Magia

21h – Baile de encerramento.

- Fala sério, vai ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bom esse ano! – falou Liz animada.

- Mas só tem isso? – perguntei.

- Não, não. – respondeu – Eles só colocam aqui as atrações principais, quando a gente chega lá tem mais um monte de coisas.

- Ah bom. – falei.

- Miss-Magia? – perguntou Alex.

- É um concurso de beleza e habilidades... – respondeu Liz.

- Tipo um Miss-Universo? – perguntei.

- Exatamente.

- Que bobagem! – falei – Esse é o tipo de competição que a Petúnia participaria.

- Ai Lily, coitadas das bruxas que participam! – falou Alice. Nós rimos.

Fomos para a cozinha ver o que tinha na geladeira para o nosso café da manhã já que, infelizmente, James não estava lá para salvar o dia.

Acabamos comendo ovos com bacon e pouco depois de terminarmos chegou uma carta de James.

_Lily,_

_Você já viu a programação do festival? Dia 25 vai ser perfeito para termos aquela aulinha que você me pediu, lembra? Desde aquele dia eu venho pensando em um bom lugar para ela e não me lembrava do campo. O que você acha?_

_Ah, vamos sair hoje? Todos juntos, Sirius quer fazer uma nova tentativa... Ele não se cansa._

_Beijos,_

_James._

Santo Merlin! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso! Agora eu fiquei feliz, mas também entrei em pânico. Cara, eu vou aprender a voar! Isso não apavora qualquer um? Ok, ok, eu sei que disse que queria aprender e que amo altura, mas sei lá! Vai que eu caio da vassoura?

- Deixem a comida congelada para a Petúnia, vamos todos almoçar lá em casa hoje. – falou Liz.

- Jura? – perguntou Alex.

- É. – respondeu Liz – Papito vai dar um almoço pra alguns colegas de trabalho... Mas podemos almoçar no meu quarto. Se vocês quiserem, claro.

- Aceitamos. – respondeu Alice.

- Bom, - falei olhando para o relógio da cozinha – ainda são nove horas, o que faremos até a hora do almoço?

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – falei – Que tal verdade ou desafio?

- Eu topo.

- Tô dentro.

- Vamos lá.

- Mas... Só nós quatro? – perguntei.

- Por que não? – perguntou Liz.

- É melhor quando tem mais gente. – falou Alex.

- Se estão pensando em chamar os marotos, desistam, eu não vou jogar com Black. – respondeu Liz.

- Ah, por favor Liz! – pediu Alice.

- Eu tenho alguma outra escolha? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondemos juntas – Insistiremos até que você aceite. – completei.

- Ok, ok... – falou um pouco contrariada - Mas eu não vou beijar ninguém!

- Sabemos, não faremos isso. – garantiu Alex.

- Então... Vai ser na casa de quem?

- Aqui. – respondi.

- Mas e a Petúnia? – perguntou Liz.

- Ela não vai se aproximar do quarto. – tranqüilizei – Alex, chama os nossos boys?

- Pode deixar. – respondeu e foi trocar de roupa.

Vinte minutos depois, estávamos em meu quarto, eu (claro né!), James, Alice, Peter, Liz, Alex, Remo e Sirius, exatamente nesta ordem, sentados em círculo com uma garrafa de vodka do meu pai no meio.

- Alguma regra específica? – perguntei antes de começar.

- Eu já disse que não beijo ninguém. – repetiu Liz.

- Ok, sem beijos e nem perversões. – acrescentei – Mais alguma? – perguntei. Não houve resposta – Então, ponta é pergunta, fundo é resposta.

Girei a garrafa com força, ela rodopiou alguns segundos e começou a parar. Passou Liz, Alex, Remo, Sirius, eu James, Alice, Peter, Liz e finalmente parou em Alex pergunta para James.

- Verdade. – falou James antes mesmo que ela perguntasse.

- Ok... – falou pensando em uma pergunta – Tá, é uma pergunta boba... Mas eu não tenho mais nenhuma questão específica, então... James, foi você quem soltou aqueles diabretes na ala de feitiços no quarto ano, não foi?

- Exatamente, como sabia? – perguntou.

- Não sei... Sempre desconfiei. – falou Alex.

Girei mais uma vez, Remo para Peter.

- Verdade.

- Por que fugiu da Kelly a noite toda no show?

- Não queria mais ficar com ela.

Sirius para Peter.

- Verdade.

- Por que não quis mais ficar?

- Por que ela era grudenta de mais.

James para Liz.

- Tem alguma chance de você voltar a falar com Almofadinhas?

- Remotas.

Alice para Remo.

- Há quanto tempo você gostava da Alex?

- Cerca de um ano... Acho.

Liz para Sirius. Liz sorri maliciosamente.

- Conseqüência! – Sirius se apressa a dizer.

- Com medo da verdade Black? – perguntou Liz sarcástica.

- Da verdade não, de você. – respondeu. Liz deu uma risada pelo nariz.

- Muito bem... Você vai pegar aquele telefone, – falou apontando para o aparelho na escrivaninha de Lily – ligar para Lucy Baker e fazer uma declaração de amor. – terminou sorrindo.

- Mas eu não gosto dela! – retrucou.

- Meu bem, - falou falsamente meiga – isso não é problema meu, você escolheu conseqüência porque quis.

Sirius a olhava sem acreditar, e eu já imaginava o porquê dele não querer fazer isso.

- Ah, lembrando que você tem que se identificar e eu quero uma coisa emocionante, algo realmente lindo. – falou ainda sorrindo. Sirius engoliu seco.

Juro, estou começando a ficar com medo dela. Ele se levantou e foi até o telefone.

- Alô, a Lucy está? – perguntou nervoso – Ah, oi Lucy, é o Sirius. – falou entre os dentes. Ele realmente não queria fazer aquilo – É, eu sei que andei meio sumido esses dias... Não, não, nada haver com você! Na verdade, eu queria te falar uma coisa... – ele fuzilou Liz com os olhos. Ela apenas inclinou o corpo para trás apoiada nos braços e sorriu irônica – É que... Desde aquela noite eu... – parou alguns segundos para pensar – Não consegui mais parar de pensar em você e fugi todos esses dias por que... Sabe, eu não estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, gostar de alguém... E... Bom, era isso, eu não sou bom com essas coisas... – falou de costas para nós.

- _Ai Sirius que lindoo!_ – Se de onde estávamos deu pra ouvir isso nitidamente, imagina o estrago que esse grito agudo causou aos tímpanos do pobre Sirius – _Eu sabia que você __me amava, meu txutxuquinho fofo! Docinho, eu também sou louca por você, sabia __mozinho?_

- Lucy! A ligação ta ruim... Eu não to te ouvindo... – falou fazendo barulhos estranhos com a boca e soltando o telefone no gancho como se estivesse em chamas.

Tudo bem, no começo eu não achei que seria engraçado, mas depois do "meu txutxuquinho fofo"...

- KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK – tava todo mundo rindo da cara do coitado.

- Será que vocês podem parar? – perguntou irritado.

- Como quiser, fofinho. – falou Remo enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não tem a menor graça! – falou – Essa garota vai ficar no meu pé pra sempre.

- É por isso que se chama conseqüência, txutxuco. – falou Liz fazendo biquinho e dando uma piscada. Sirius parecia estar segurando o impulso de agarrar o pescoço dela.

- Vamos continuar. – falei antes que os dois se matassem.

Depois de mais algumas rodadas, Remo imitou a Carmem Miranda, James dançou a macarena, Sirius dançou I Will Survive na varanda (adivinhem quem o mandou fazer isso), Liz teve que beber um litro e meio de coca em trinta segundos, eu cantei vida louca (aquela música no final de Sherek 2) com a boca cheia de farinha, fomos até o parque observar Alex pedir dinheiro para as pessoas que passavam até conseguir um euro e, por incrível que pareça, Alice saiu ilesa.

Por volta de meio dia, Liz chamou todos nós (inclusive Sirius) para almoçar em sua casa. Pegamos nossos pratos e fomos comer no quarto dela. Sentamos em círculo outra vez (eu, Alex, Remo, James, Sirius, Peter, Alice e Liz) e voltamos a jogar. Não houve nada de muito interessante até a quinta rodada.

Eu pergunto para James.

- Verdade. – respondeu sorrindo para mim.

Eu não tinha nada para perguntar, por isso pensei algum tempo em tudo o que já tinha acontecido, nada do passado me interessava, até que me veio a mente nossa última briga. Eu o olhei, ele ainda sorria para mim esperando a pergunta. Estava tudo tão perfeito, será que eu preciso mesmo saber disso?

Pergunta logo, talvez não tenhamos outra oportunidade.

_Mas e se isso estragar tudo?_

**Por que estragaria?**

Não saberemos se ela não perguntar.

_Eu vou perguntar._

**Você quem manda...**

_Ai para com isso, assim eu fico com medo da resposta._

Hey! Você decidiu acreditar nele, não? Por que está com medo da resposta agora? Vamos lá, hora da verdade.

- Mês passado. – comecei a falar escolhendo as palavras – Você não caiu de vassoura nenhuma, não foi? – perguntei olhando-o nos olhos. O vi hesitar antes de responder.

- Não. – falou desviando o olhar.

- Estava mentido. – falei com um nó na garganta.

- Eu vou pegar refrigerante pra nós. – falou Liz se levantando e indo para a porta.

- Eu te ajudo. – falou Alice seguindo-a.

- Onde é o banheiro dessa casa? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu mostro a você. – disse Alex e os dois também foram saindo.

- Vou perguntar se tem sobremesa. – disse Peter.

- E eu realmente não quero presenciar isso. – falou Sirius se retirando também.

Eu olhei para James esperando que falasse alguma coisa, mas ele permaneceu calado.

- Então... Se você não caiu da vassoura, nem quer me dizer nada... Vou supor que a história verdadeira foi a que me contaram. – falei buscando seu olhar.

- Não. – falou baixo e correspondeu meu olhar – Não foi daquele jeito que aconteceu.

- Então...?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Droga, agora vou ter que arrumar um jeito de e explicar sem deixá-la irritada... Quer dizer, mais irritada. Ah, e vou ter que entregar todo mundo também, que ótimo! E ainda por cima, aquele bando de traidores sai pela tangente e me deixa aqui pra agüentar as contas sozinho.

- Então...? – ela me olhava fundo nos olhos, como se no fundo, estivesse implorando para estar errada.

- Como você já deve saber Lily, eu pirei quando soube do seu encontro com o Baker – falei meio desconfortável só de lembrar daquela noite – Então eu te segui e...

- Você e mais quem? – perguntou. Não dava pra omitir, vou ter que entregar todo mundo.

- Sirius, Remo, Peter, Alex, Alice e Liz. – respondi sem graça.

- Ou seja, estavam todos mentindo aquela noite e foi todo mundo atrás de mim. – falou zangada.

- É. – confirmei mais sem graça do que antes.

- Continue. – pediu.

- Nós ficamos espiando a noite inteira, sabíamos o que o Ryan ia fazer, só precisávamos esperar pelo momento certo...

- Peraí! Como assim sabiam o que ele ia fazer?

- Liz. – falei entre os dentes.

- O que?

- A Liz sabia o que ele ia fazer.

- Ahh, a Liz sabia... Como?

- Ela já saiu com o Baker, sabia exatamente o que ele ia fazer, só precisávamos esperar.

- Certo. Você era a parte interessada, Liz era a cabeça... O que os outros estavam fazendo lá?

- Os marotos estão sempre comigo, Alice e Alex te seguiram por conta própria, nos encontramos lá.

- Sei... Prossiga.

Eu percebia mais irritação em sua voz a cada sílaba que eu pronunciava. Por que ela tinha que perguntar isso?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A:** Não gostei muito desse capítulo... foi só pra apresentar o festival e dar uma pressinha na história que estava muito devagar... Mas, e vocês, gostaram?

**Claire** – Brigaduuu! A atualização veio mais rápido dessa vez.

**Nara Potter** – Poxaaaa, foi longe heim? Mas foi só um atraso causado por provas... Tava meio ocupada pra postar, bem ,esse veio mais rápido ;)

Pois é, fazer o Sirius sofre é divertido (momento Sra. Voldemort). Vamos dar um desconto para a pobre Liz, ela tava num dia ruim... Pena q vc naum viu o filme, é realmente ótimo, acho que a melhor comédia romântica que já assisti.

Bem, não é exatamente na minha blusa q o pessoal derrama, já derramram na minha perna, no meu braço NA MINHA CABEÇA, já jogaram uma lata cheia nas minhas costas... Mas eu supero...

Eu sei, esse capítulo foi praticamente dela, mas eu tinha que dizer em detalhes o q aconteceu pra poder continuar. Q bom q vc gostou!

**Violet ****Spinett** – Hehehe, tem mais posta aki XD, gostou? Eu também adorei essa parte! Comenta aí!

**Laura** -

Ver barraco é uma resenha!! Eu amei escrever esse, sem falar q eu mango MT dos meus migos q se metem em briga ou armam barraco. Gostou do cap?

**Shakinha** – Brigada por ler.. Vc acertou, eu sou completamente apaixonada pelos marotos! Principalmente por James e Lily, são mt lindosss! E que bom q vc gostou da fic XD, gostou do novo cap?

**Carol ****Ann****Potter** – Já li sim e adorei viu? Mandei minha review pra lá! XD

Demora naum pra postar ok?

Gente, muito obrigada por todas as reviews que vocês mandam, é o que me motiva a escrever... Vou deixar vocês com um spoiler, o capítulo 18 vai chegar bem rápido porque já ta quase pronto.

_- Ah, claro, me esqueci que estava falando com o Sr. Sirius Mentiroso Black, o homem que não tem consideração por ninguém! – falei me controlando para não gritar, mas com a voz um pouco alterada. – só porque você é um idiota mentiroso, não quer dizer que todos sejam iguais a você!_

_- Escuta aqui. – falou se aproximando – Eu já te pedi desculpas! Se você não quer escutar, não é problema meu._


	19. Primeiros dias

**Capítulo 18 –**** Primeiros dias**

**(N/A: Eu sei que o nome do capítulo está sem graça, mas eu sou péssima para ****batiza****r meus capítulos e estava realmente sem um pingo de imaginação nessa hora)**

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Depois que todos saíram do quarto, fomos até o escritório do meu pai, estava vazio pois as visitas estão todas no quintal. Apesar de querer muito saber o que estava acontecendo, nenhum de nós teve coragem de ficar escutando, James estava enrascado, e nós também. Lily vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir tudo, ela odeia qualquer tipo de mentira.

- Será que não devíamos ir lá ajudar o James? – indagou Alex.

- Está louca? – perguntou Sirius – Lily vai nos matar.

- Sempre pensando só em si próprio, não é Black? – provoquei de costas para ele, observando alguns livros que haviam numa prateleira.

- Me apresenta um bom motivo para irmos lá. – pediu cruzando os braços. Eu me virei para encará-lo.

- Que tal esse: estávamos lá o ajudando e temos nossa parcela de culpa por isso. – responde.

- Nós podemos estragar tudo! E se ele deu um jeito de nos tirar da história?

- Mentir outra vez? Você ficou louco!? Ele não vai mentir outra vez para Lily. – falei já perdendo a paciência.

- Ele não estaria mentindo! Apenas omitindo alguns fatos. – retrucou.

- Ah, claro, me esqueci que estava falando com o Sr. Sirius Mentiroso Black, o homem que não tem consideração por ninguém! – falei me controlando para não gritar, mas com a voz um pouco alterada. – só porque você é um idiota mentiroso, não quer dizer que todos sejam iguais a você!

- Escuta aqui. – falou se aproximando – Eu já te pedi desculpas! Se você não quer escutar, não é problema meu.

- E é desse jeito que você quer ser desculpado? – perguntei indignada com o que ele disse – Muito obrigada pela informação, Black. – completei – Vamos Alex, vamos ajudar o James, ele não merece levar a culpa sozinho.

E dizendo isso, saí da sala acompanhada por todos, menos, é claro, Black, que ficou lá sem nos olhar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- E depois que você me disse aquilo eu foi procurar o pessoal pra ver se conseguia entender alguma coisa. – James continuava a explicar – Encontrei Liz, Alex e Alice e elas me contaram o que aconteceu, inclusive, que o Baker falou aquilo irritado porque perdeu uma aposta com...

- Espera, espera. – interrompi – Está me dizendo que Ryan fez uma aposta sobre mim?

- Cem dólares que ele conseguia te deixar louca por ele. – respondeu.

- James... Você tem certeza disso? – perguntei ainda sem acreditar.

- Você acha que estou inventando isso? – perguntou irritado – Depois de tudo que passamos você realmente acha que estou inventando?

- Não é isso... Você pode ter entendido errado... – tentei explicar.

- Não Lily, eu entendi muito bem. – falou desviando o olhar de mim – Você ainda prefere acreditar em qualquer pessoa menos em mim.

- Eu... – comecei, mas me calei logo em seguida.

Não havia o que dizer, ele estava certo. Tanto tempo depois, tendo me provado que gosta de mim, que era sincero e eu ainda duvidava dele.

- Continua. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Ele me olhou contrariado e irritado.

- E sabendo disso eu fiquei louco da vida e fui atrás do Baker, não demorou muito até que eu o encontrasse e eu... euu... – ele hesitava em continuar – Eu o bati com toda a força que tinha. – completou olhando para os lados. Meu queixo caiu.

- Mas então... A história era verdade. – falei sem acreditar – Você bateu no Ryan! Por quê?

- Por que além daquele imbecil ter te beijado à força, ele te apostou e inventou todas aquelas histórias.

- James, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que eu sei me defender sozinha? – perguntei voltando a me irritar – Violência não resolve nada, se você tivesse simplesmente me dito...

- Ah, vai me dizer que você acreditaria?

- Talvez. – respondi. Mas eu sabia que a resposta era não.

- Uhum, ta certo...

- Tá, eu não acreditaria, mas ainda assim, você não precisava ter batido no cara!

- Ele mereceu! Eu não acredito que está defendendo o Baker.

- Eu não estou defendendo o Baker.

- Eu acho que está. – Alice falou às minhas costas me dando um enorme susto.

- Há quanto tempo estão aí? – perguntei depois de olhar para trás e perceber que o pessoal havia voltado.

- Algum. – respondeu Alex.

- Ah, se me permite a intromissão Lily. – falou Liz – Eu concordo com você que violência não resolve nada.

- Viu só. – falei vitoriosa a um James incrédulo com o que Liz falou.

- Mas acho que todos nós – falou olhando para Alice, Alex, Remo e Peter – concordamos que o Baker realmente mereceu. – terminou. Os outros confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Isso sem falar que ele foi um babaca covarde. – falou Sirius à porta. Acho que ele tinha acabado de chegar.

- Por quê? Por acaso ele se recusou a brigar com você? – perguntei a James – Por que se foi is... Qual é a graça?

James ria abertamente da minha cara, isso me deixou realmente irritada.

- Querida Lily, como você acha que fiquei naquele estado? – perguntou parando de rir.

- Eu não sei. – respondi me lembrando da conversa entre Petúnia e Lucy.

- A briga entre os dois estava realmente feia e eu comecei a gritar por ajuda. – falou Liz – Só que a única coisa que consegui foi que os amiguinhos do Baker aparecessem e os três começaram a bater em James.

- Os três!? – falei horrorizada – Mas isso não é justo!

- Não vai defender o seu querido Ryan? – perguntou James sarcástico e frio. Eu me calei.

- Se Liz não tivesse nos achado a tempo, nem quero imaginar o estado que eles deixariam James. – falou Remo. Eu permaneci calada.

Eu bem falei que ele estava mentindo.

**Mas a história não era a que a Petúnia contou.**

Ainda assim era mentira.

**Isso não vem ao caso agora.**

Por quê? Não, sério. Me dá um bom motivo pra isso não vir ao caso agora.

**Não ta vendo que o James está zangado com a gente?**

Claro que estou, não sou tapada! Mas zangado ou não ele mentiu para nós quando não precisava.

**E nós o acusamos sem nem querer escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, foi injusto.**

Quem mandou ele mentir para nós? Ele poderia ser dito a verdade, não importa as conseqüências! É melhor ficar vermelho por uns instantes do que amarelo o resto da vida¹!

**Então, devemos seguir seu conselho e nos desculpar.**

O quê!?

**Isso mesmo que você ouviu.**

Mas ELE está errado.

**Nós também. O acusamos sem provas e desconfiamos dele mesmo depois**** de tudo**

Ok, cabe a Lily decidir, o que você acha Lily?

_Não acredito no que aconteceu e não tenho idéia do que fazer._

**Sabe Lily, alguém me disse que é melhor ficar vermelha por uns instantes do que a amarela o resto da vida.**

_Que quer dizer?_

**Sei que não quer fazer isso, que acha que estará descendo do salto, mas o****s dois erraram, os dois devem pedir desculpas... Mas alguém tem que tomar a iniciativa.**

O silêncio no quarto era perturbador, ninguém falava, nem se mexia, ou sequer tinha coragem de trocar olhares. Foi quando eu decidi que tomaria a iniciativa. Me levantei e caminhei até James, ele me olhou ao perceber a aproximação, estendi minha mão esperando ele entender que eu queria que ele me seguisse.

Alguns segundos olhando para a minha mão diante de seus olhos e ele a segurou, eu o levei para fora do quarto, até um pequeno escritório que eu sabia ter atrás de uma das portas desse corredor. Por sorte, acertei o aposento na primeira tentativa. Entramos e eu o encarei sem saber como começar.

- Eu te devo desculpas. – falei sem jeito – Sei que não devia ter duvidado de você daquela maneira, principalmente depois de todas as provas que você me deu de que é sincero... Desculpa James, não sei por que disse aquelas coisas. – o olhei esperançosa, mas ele ainda não olhava para mim. – Tá legal, já sei... – suspirei – Olha, eu não estava defendendo o Baker, é que eu não gosto da idéia de te ver brigando por aí... Detesto violência, você sabe. – ele me olhou meio descrente – Pára com isso James, por favor. – ele me olhou ainda um pouco contrariado – E desculpa também por ter sido grosa com você, eu sei que só estava querendo me defender e eu fui uma ingrata, mas ainda assim você não devia ter mentido.

Dessa vez ele me olhou mais satisfeito e com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Eu também lhe devo desculpas. – falou James com um sorriso terno no rosto – Sei que não devia ter mentido, mas eu não... queira que soubesse que sai por baixo... – falou sem me encarar – Eu sei que é uma daquelas atitudes egocêntricas que você tanto odeia, mas não era nem pra você me ver daquele jeito. – terminou.

- Mas... Depois de eu ter te visto, você devia ter contado. Ainda mais depois daquela história super cabulosa que o Ryan inventou...

- Que história?

- Ele disse que quem me apostou foi você e que bateu nele porque perdeu.

- Aquele canalha! – falou dando um murro em uma mesa – Ah, mas ele me paga.

- Você não sabia?

- Claro que não! Eu só menti porque não queria que você soubesse que eu briguei, achei que o Baker também não ia querer aparecer por aí com a cara toda quebrada... Mas ele vai me pagar por essa, ah se vai!

- James! Eu acabo de te dar uma bronca e você já quer brigar de novo?

- E ele vai sair impune?

- Não. – falei sorrindo – Mas não tem coisa pior pra gente como ele do que ver o sucesso de quem ele quer ver por baixo. – falei abraçando-lhe pelas costas. Ele sorriu e se virou para mim.

Voltamos para o quarto da Liz e ficamos brincando de mímica o resto da tarde, pela noite, saímos todos juntos só pra dar uma volta. Acabamos encontrando Petúnia e companhia no meio do caminho. James adorou porque Ryan estava no meio do grupinho. Sirius odiou por que Lucy estava também e... Bem, ela ficou no pé dele a noite toda, e embora estivesse se contendo, Liz estava achando muita graça em tudo isso.

No dia seguinte, acordei super disposta e fui tomar meu banho sagrado. Sabe que nas férias a gente fica meio desorientada né? Aí eu fui dar uma conferida no calendário, checar quanto tempo de férias ainda nos resta e me surpreendi ao ver que essa semana era de lua cheia. Pobre Remo...

Fui até o quarto de Alex, mas ela não estava lá. Com certeza ela não precisa de lembrete pra saber que "perderá" o namorado por uma semana. Fui até a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã e aproveitei para colocar o pão em dia com minha mãe. É muito legal conversar com ela, principalmente quando estamos só nós duas.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, Alex entra na cozinha um pouco abatida nos cumprimentando. Mamãe discretamente me perguntou o que ela tinha e eu a expliquei. Foi bem melhor, nós três começamos a conversar e Alex adorou as idéias da minha mãe de como ela podia ficar ainda mais próxima ao Remo durante essa semana, ela saiu de casa para vê-lo logo após o café, muito mais contente.

A semana foi meio sem graça devido a lua cheia, quer dizer, ninguém tinha ânimo para nada com Remo sofrendo daquele jeito e como os marotos viravam a noite com ele, passavam metade do dia dormindo e a outra metade cuidando dos ferimentos.

Mas no dia 21, tudo isso acabou. Alice escreveu para Frank vir outra vez, claro que ela teve que falar com James, ele não poderia ficar aqui em casa. Ele está para chegar hoje às três da tarde, Alice está, como da outra vez, impossível de se controlar, estou com vontade de meter-lhe essa chapinha na cabeça. Ah! Hoje é dia da abertura do Festival de Magia de Wizville, dizem que a banda é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito legal. E o melhor de tudo? É um festival bruxo!

**¬¬ Nãããão, jura?**

_Você nem me deixou terminar._

Se for pra soltar outra pérola dessas... É melhor ficar caladinha.

_Hey! É algum complô contra mim aqui?_

**Claro que não, mas foi realmente idiota.**

_Vocês vão me deixar terminar?_

**Por que não terminou ainda?**

_Por que vocês me interromperam!_

Não mais, já paramos faz um tempo e você continua sem terminar.

_Desisto..._

Enfim, é um festival bruxo, isso significa que não haverá um trouxazinho sequer.

Viu? Eu disse que era melhor ficar calada...

**É como eu digo: é melhor ficar calado pra acharem que você é uma idiota do que abrir a boca pra terem certeza.**

_Hey!_

**Ok, paramos.**

Mas vê se para de falar bobagem!

Como eu ia dizendo dois anos atrás, antes dessas duas me interromperem... Sem trouxas, quer dizer que não tem Lucy, nem Petúnia, nem nenhuma patricinha sebosa para acabar com a festa. Que notícia boa!

Bom, o fato é que estamos transformando meu quarto em um verdadeiro salão de beleza. Tem tralha pra todos os lados. Sabemos que o show é só daqui a quatro horas, mas veja bem, somos QUATRO e ainda tem uns trinta minutos para chegarmos até o povoado. E, é claro, nós precisamos nos ajudar para ficamos mais divas do que já somos... Ok, ok, vamos pôr mais modéstia aqui... Nós precisamos nos ajudar para ficarmos lindas princesas (não que sejamos feias) para nossos lindos príncipes, com a exceção de Liz que precisa ficar uma linda princesa para arrumar um lindo príncipe, ela disse uns dias atrás que não tem chance dela voltar com Sirius, mas não levamos muito a sério... Ela não gostou disso.

Frank chegou exatamente às três horas, nem um minuto a mais ou a menos. Ele ficou um pouco com Alice e depois seguiu para a casa de James. Os marotos ficaram boquiabertos quando recusamos um banho de piscina dizendo que tínhamos que nos arrumar para o show. Homens... Eles nunca entendem.

Enfim, depois de três horas e alguns minutos, estávamos lindas, maravilhosas e prontas para o show. O pai de James foi nos levar até lá, é claro que não podíamos pegar um taxi.

Wizville é maravilhosa. Tem magia para todos os lados, fadinhas coloridas foram soltas por todo o povoado, pessoas com vestes bruxas andavam por lá, haviam várias tendas vendendo objetos interessantes, outras contando histórias do povoado, videntes e tudo mais. O show seria na praça do povoado, era um lugar espaçoso. Quando estávamos próximo a uma fonte, um homem com uma câmera enorme apareceu perguntando se queríamos tirar umas fotos. Tiramos um monte: todos juntos, só as meninas, só os marotos e por fim, só os casais (Liz foi comprar algodão doce nessa hora).

O show foi espetacular, Black Dragons tocava músicas animadas e outras bem românticas. Nos divertimos e dançamos a noite toda. Sirius sumiu por uns tempos e voltou sorridente de mais para Liz que o fuzilava com os olhos. A festa acabou por volta de onze da noite. Não sei como fez, mas James chamou o Sr. Potter para vir nos buscar quando acabou a banda.

É triste pensar que só tenhamos mais essa semana de férias... Mas pelo menos, curtiremos até o último segundo.

E às sete da manhã, quem em acorda? Não, vocês erraram, não foi a Liz. Foi ninguém menos que James Potter!

- Ahhhhhhh! – dei um grito fino quando a imagem dele entrou em foco, detalhe, ele estava sentado ao meu lado na cama.

Puxei as cobertas até cobrir a minha cabeça. Fala Sério! Deve ter sido mamãe quem o deixou entrar, como ela pôde fazer isso? Quer dizer, eu provavelmente estou com a cara toda amassada e o cabelo desgrenhado, o que ela estava pensando quando deixou que ele entrasse?

- O que foi Lily? – perguntou tom um tom preocupado na voz.

- Sai daqui James! – falei quase implorando.

- Por quê? – perguntou.

- Por que eu tô horrível! – respondi impaciente – Vai lá pra baixo que eu me arrumo e depois falo com você.

- Deixa de bobagem Lils, você ta sempre linda. – falou de um jeito bem fofo.

- Que lindo amor. – respondi – Mas ainda assim eu quero você lá embaixo até eu descer. - completei

- Não vai me dar nem um beijinho de bom dia? – perguntou fazendo voz melosa.

- Ok, eu dou. – falei colocando o braço para fora do edredom e tapando os olhos dele com a mão.

Dei-lhe um beijo breve na bochecha (nunca que eu vou beijar alguém assim que acordo né?), sussurrei um "bom dia" e voltei a cobrir a cabeça com o lençol.

- Agora você já pode descer e esperar. – falei.

- Ah Lily...

- Não senhor, eu não vou deixar que me veja assim. – falei sem pena – Pode ir descendo... Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui essa hora da manhã? Pensei que o cargo de mala que acorda os outros bem cedo fosse da Liz.

- Eu vim aqui para garantir que você não vai fugir da nossa aula. – respondeu prontamente.

- Aula? Que aula? – perguntei sem entender.

- Por Merlin, ruivinha! Nossa aula de vôo. – respondeu em meio uma risada.

- Ih caramba, é mesmo! – falei.

- E pelo jeito eu fiz bem em vir aqui... – comentou – Vou deixar você se arrumar logo. – falou se levantando da cama. – Até mais lírio. – falou e beijou minha bochecha por cima de edredom.

- James! – chamei antes que ele fechasse a porta. Ele voltou e me olhou – Que tipo de roupa eu visto? – ele estranhou a pergunta, mas pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Calça ou bermuda, blusa justa, cabelo preso, tênis, nada de brincos... E te aconselho a levar um moletom, o tempo está começando a esfriar e lá em cima fica mais frio ainda. – concluiu – Era só isso?

- Só, obrigada. – sorri sem me dar conta que ele não podia ver.

- Não foi nada... Então, até mais e vê não me dá um chá de cadeira heim? – falou e saiu fechando a porta ao passar.

Meu namorado não é uma graça? Pois é, mas tira o olho que é meu.

Vocês já sabem o que eu fiz depois, então pulemos para o meu café da manhã. James, mamãe, papai e (argh) Petúnia estavam à mesa quando cheguei.

- Bom dia família! – cumprimentei bem humorada.

- Bom dia Lily. – responderam em coro, com exceção de Petúnia que parecia estar extremamente irritada.

- Mas você estava falando James... – falou papai para que ele continuasse.

- Sim, papai está muito ocupado ultimamente por causa de um tal Voldemort que está criando problemas para o ministério. – falou James.

- Aquele psicopata preconceituoso? – perguntei.

- O próprio. – respondeu.

- O que ele está fazendo agora? – perguntei interessada enquanto me servia de panquecas e geléia de amora.

- Foi visto nas redondezas de Azkabam. – respondeu sério.

- E isso é ruim? – perguntei sem entender – Quer dizer... Antes ninguém tinha notícias do cara...

- O problema, é que ele com certeza está tramando alguma coisa. – respondeu mais sério ainda – E achamos que não são os prisioneiros que ele quer, isso seria o menor dos problemas...

- Os dementadores? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- É uma teoria... Veja, com tantos seguidores que ele vem conseguindo, não há necessidade de recrutar prisioneiros. – falou pensativo – Mas se ele estiver mesmo querendo os dementadores, teremos sérios problemas.

- Dementadores... Azkabam... Agora eu estou por fora. – reclamou papai com uma risada. Ele adora saber detalhes do mundo bruxo.

- Azkabam é a prisão dos bruxos, Sr. Evans. – explicou James – Os dementadores são os guardas dessa prisão, são criaturas malignas que sugam a felicidade e a esperança das pessoas para se alimentar. São a última coisa com o que o senhor gostaria de topar por aí. – terminou ainda sério.

Depois disso, mudamos a conversa para águas mais agradáveis. Petúnia, graças a Merlin, ficou calada o tempo todo.

Aproximadamente às nove horas, reunimos todo o pessoal e fomos para Wizville. Os marotos e Frank se inscreveram nas competições que queriam, em resumo, os cinco vão participar dos duelos, do quadribol e Remo, do xadrez. Aliás, descobrimos que ele já é tri-campeão do festival.

Ficamos andando e nos divertindo pelo vilarejo esperando para que o campo fosse liberado. James me falava da parte teórica do vôo. Remo, Alex, Alice e Frank namoravam. E Liz e Sirius disputavam Peter pra não ficarem sobrando.

Exatamente às onze horas, o campo foi aberto, eu quase desisti na hora que vi tanta gente entrando, quer dizer, se eu ia pagar mico, que fosse só na frente dos meus amigos né. De qualquer jeito, eu só não desisti porque James saiu me arrastando para dentro do campo, por mais que eu tentasse fugir para as arquibancadas.

- Deixa de ser boba Lily, ninguém vai estar olhando para você, só eu, claro. – falava tentando me tranqüilizar.

- James, amor, eu sei que inicialmente eles não estarão prestando atenção em mim. – falei calmamente – Mas é claro que todos irão olhar para uma ruiva louca gritando em cima de uma vassoura descontrolada! – ele apenas riu.

- E quem disse que você vai dar vexame? – perguntou divertido enquanto chegávamos ao gramado.

- Eu nunca subi numa vassoura na vida! – falei exasperada.

- Mentira! – exclamou James – Temos aulas de vôo logo no primeiro ano.

- Eu faltei à aula. – expliquei.

- Você gazeou uma aula!? – perguntou sem acreditar.

- Mais ou menos... – respondi sem jeito – Eu estava apavorada... Então fingi que estava passando mal.

- Meu Merlin! Nunca imaginei que você gazearia uma aula ruivinha! – falou espantado – Mas nós podemos dar um jeito nisso...

- Como?

- Você pode voar comigo. – respondeu sorridente.

- Com você? E isso, - falei apontando para a vassoura – agüenta?

- Não fale assim dela! – protestou indignado alisando o cabo da vassoura – Mas ela agüenta sim.

- Ok então... – respondi já sabendo que iria me arrepender.

Depois de um pouco de resistência, subi na vassoura com James, ele deu impulso e nós subimos, começamos um vôo calmo em volta do campo, eu guiei um pouco, não é tão difícil (principalmente quando se tem James Potter como professor). Subimos, descemos, fomos para a direita, para a esquerda, tudo muito calmamente.

- Muito bom Lily! – falou James ao meu ouvido depois de algumas voltas pelo campo.

- Obrigada. – respondi.

- No básico você está mandando bem. – continuou – Agora, vou te ensinar umas coisas legais. – falou sorrindo – Se segura bem.

- E o que seriam "coisas legais"? – perguntei desconfiada, mas tratei de me segurar.

- Bem... Seria basicamente... Isso. – falou e deu um mergulho a toda velocidade em direção ao chão.

- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – comecei a gritar histericamente.

Mas quem disse que ele deu ouvidos aos meus berros? Não senhor, ele continuou descendo a toda velocidade e eu gritava mais a cada metro mais próximos do chão que ficávamos. E não parou por aí! Depois de descer bem uns trinta metros (eu ainda estava gritando), ele mudou de posição drasticamente, deu alguns loops e saiu ziguezagueando pelo campo na maior velocidade (isso tudo comigo gritando). Quando finalmente chagamos ao chão, eu estava rouca, descabelada e ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Não dá vontade de matar?

- Nunca... – falei arfando e apontando o dedo para ele depois de descer cambaleante da vassoura – NUNCA mais... Ouse fazer... Uma coisa como essa... Outra vez! Entendeu? – terminei desesperada. Ele abriu mais o sorriso.

- Confessa Lils, foi divertido. – falou piscando e sorrindo para mim. Eu fechei a cara.

- James, um dia eu ainda te mato. – falei mais para mim do que para ele virando de costas.

- Ah Li, eu sei que você me ama. – falou me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço.

- Que bom que sabe. – respondi sorrindo. Ele me virou e nos beijamos ternamente.

- Te amo ruivinha. – sussurrou quando nos separamos – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo e te amo!! – falou enquanto me pegava no colo e girava comigo no meio do campo.

- James! – falou corada – Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente! – ele me pôs no chão e colou sua testa a minha.

- É melhor ser pra a gente mesmo, por que se for pra você eles vão ser dar muito mal! – falou e me deu um selinho – Quer continuar praticando ou fazer outra coisa?

- Hum... Estou com um pouco de fome, vamos achar o pessoal e ir almoçar. – pedi.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem sua alteza. – respondeu e se abaixou para pegar a vassoura.

- Sua alteza? – perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Não é assim que se deve chamar uma princesa? – perguntou pegando minha mão e me conduzindo para fora do campo.

- Então sou uma princesa?

- Com certeza! – respondeu – Mas só eu posso te chamar assim, afinal, você é minha princesa, só minha.

- Tá bom então. – falei sorrindo.

Achamos o pessoal na arquibancada, eles ficaram rindo do meu desespero na vassoura... Não teve graça! Bem, na hora não... Mas tudo bem, depois que passa a gente ri.

Fomos almoçar num restaurante razoável, não tinha refrigerante, mas eu sobrevivo, suco de abóbora não é meu preferido, mas eu até gosto. Pela tarde ficamos assistindo as peças teatrais, falavam sobre todo tipo de coisa, histórias do mundo bruxo, histórias do mundo trouxa... Foi legalzinho. Quando acabou, fomos ver o horário dos jogos de nossos garotos. São todos cedo, céus, por que tão cedo? Isso significa que terei de acordar igualmente cedo para assistir a todos eles, ninguém merece. A última semana que tenho para dormir, tenho que acordar cedo. Mas pelo menos, vai ser legal vê-los jogando.

A banda que tocou logo em seguida era boa, não tanto quanto Black Dragons, mas ainda assim boa. O de sempre aconteceu. Casais unidos, Liz se afastava pra não sobrar tanto, Sirius sumia, Liz ficava irritada, Peter só queria saber de comer... Um show bem normal.

Sei que só saímos de lá quando o show acabou. Mais uma vez o Sr. Potter veio nos buscar, ficamos um pouco na casa de James, pois ainda era cedo. Conversamos sobre bobagens e falamos sobre o próximo ano. NIEMs... Vai ser difícil, mas quem disse que a vida é fácil? Sem falar que as coisas ficam bem mais fáceis quando temos amigos verdadeiros a nossa volta. Voltei para casa por volta de dez horas.

O dia foi espetacular, aprender a voar foi tudo de bom, apesar de não ter admitido, adorei o que James fez, quem sabe não consigo que ele faça de novo... Acho melhor eu ir dormir logo, amanhã será outro dia cheio.

Fui me deitar com um sorriso nos lábios e adormeci imediatamente.

_Eu estava em lugar desconhecido, uma casa bruxa, percebi pelas fotos se movendo. Era um lugar aconchegante__. Havia um homem brincando com__ um bebê a minha frente, mas era estranho, eu__ conseguia ver seus rostos__, mas não era uma coisa definida, podia ver apenas as expressões__. Ele olhou para a cozinha e sorriu, mexeu os lábios, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Eu segui seu olhar e vi que "falava" com uma mulher (de quem também não vi o rosto)__na cozinha, ela também sorria._

_O homem voltou a brincar com o bebê, este, tentando dar seus primeiros passos sem a ajuda do pai.__ Era uma cena bem feliz, mas de repente, o homem fica com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ele grita alguma coisa e a mulher vem correndo da cozinha__. Ele lhe fala alguma coisa, ela chora, ele a beija brevemente e ela pega o bebê e corre..._

Acordo suada em minha cama. O que foi isso? Que sonho mais louco... Bem, seja o que for, não era algo bom que estava para acontecer. Sei que foi sonho, mas estou um pouco abalada, foi tão real, eu pude até sentir a aflição daquela mulher... Melhor voltar a dormir, é bobagem continuar a pensar nisso.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A:** Fim de capítulooooo! Que acharam? Três Lilys de volta a ativa!!! Tava com saudades delas...

1 – Frase dita por um dos assessores do Roberto Justus em O Aprendiz 4. Coloquei aqui no final pra não quebrar o clima com uma **N/A**...

**Laura** – Brigaduu! Bjão viu.

**Claire – **Valeu! Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse, q achou?

**Nara Potter** – Pois é, acho que o Sirius vai pensar duas vezes agora... Adorei fazer essa parte! James e Petúnia... Já pensou? Merlin! Que atentado ao mundo Potteriano!

Hehehe, campeonato guarda surpresas... Mas o q é vida sem um pouco de caos?

Sabe, agora que vc falou... Nunca tinha reparado q toda tia se chama Vera! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, foi o primeiro nome q me veio à cabeça.

Jura? Eu AMO verdade ou desafio, mas digo logo no começo q num vou beijar ninguém (a não ser qnd a intenção é essa! Esquemas e mais esquemas...)

Ah Nara, não seja tão má! Como diz minha miga Ingrid, pra td chinelo velho tem um pé cansado... Se falar q tem doido pra tudo né.

A Liz é tããão má, meninas malvadas são d+³³³! E o Sirius merecia um castigo.

Ah... É q eu sou má tbm! Huahuahauha

Se eu num parasse numa parte dessa tinha nem graça XD. Eu amu tanto deixar o povo curioso... E eu num sou baixinha... Bom, nem tanto... 1,65 é baixa? Bem, naum importa. O negócio é q eu tava passando pelos camarotes. Malditos pinguços!

Q ótimo q vc gostou do cap! Gostou desse?

**Shakinha** – Vc gostou? Q bom! Até q eu atualizei rápido mesmo... Férias me dão um tempo extra pra escrever (coisa q eu adoro). Gostou desse?

**Gente**** O capítulo 19 já ****tah**** quase prontinho ****aki****! Mas eu sou uma menina malvada e só vou postar ****qnd****vcs**** mandarem ****reviews**

**Spoiler**

_- Merlin me segure! – falou Sirius quando Emília __Hoker__ desfilava pelo palco._

_- Fala sério! – disse Liz – Olha só os pés dela!_

_- E deve ter um palmo de testa! – comentou Alice._

_- Esse corte deixa o rosto dela estranho. – falou Alex._

_- E esse sorriso insosso? – falei._

_- Ah, me poupem vocês quatro! – retrucou Sirius sem tirar os olhos de Emília – Ela é uma gata! Não é James? – perguntou sem olhá-lo. __Nos viramos__ automaticamente para James._

**Marketing básico:**

**Leiam a ****fic**** da ****Kinha**** de Paula:**

**Lily Evans Confissões de uma adolescente apaixonada**** (é ****mt**** fofa!!)**

**Bjinhows**** pra ****vcs**** e até o capítulo 19!**

**Fui!**


	20. Duelos e Quadribol

**Capítulo 19 – ****Duelos e quadribol**

**(N/A: Narração de Li****ly**

- Será que vai demorar muito? – perguntou Alex impaciente.

- Sei lá, já está dez minutos atrasado. – respondeu Liz consultando o relógio.

- Tomara que esse jogo acabe logo. – comentou Alice – Os garotos deviam poder ficar aqui conosco. – completou meio chateada.

- Regra estúpida de terem que ficar no vestiário... – falei – Mas acho que haveria mais atrasos se não ficassem lá.

- Com certeza. – falou Liz – Isso deve ser culpa de algum jogador atrasado.

- Nossos garotos bem que podiam jogar primeiro. – resmungou Alex.

- Concordo... – falei cansada – Alguma novidade?

- Nos falamos ontem à noite! Como pode haver alguma novidade? – perguntou Alice.

- Sei lá. – respondi sem graça – Só tava querendo puxar assunto.

- Eu tive um sonho excelente com Sirius Black ontem. – comentou Liz descontraída.

- E ainda diz que ele não tem mais chance! – falou Alex.

- E não tem. – rebateu Liz.

- Mas você disse que... – começou Alice.

- Eu disse que foi um sonho excelente, não disse qual foi o sonho. – falou Liz revirando os olhos.

- Ok Srtª. Enigma, então conta logo. – pedi.

- Eu o afogava no lago de Hogwarts. – falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Credo Liz! – falou Alice – Não sabia que você tinha tendências psicopatas! – completou se afastando.

- Hahaha, engraçadinha. – falou Liz mostrando a língua.

- Eu também tive um sonho ontem. – falei de repente.

- Me diga que não temos mais uma futura assassina entre nós. – pediu Alex rindo, eu a cutuquei na cintura.

- Não... Na verdade, não me lembro do sonho. – falei sinceramente.

- Nadinha? – perguntou Liz interessada.

- Nada. – respondi.

- Ah, finalmente! – falou Alex olhando para o campo.

Quatorze jogadores entravam em campo seguindo o juiz. Minutos depois, começou a partida. Não prestamos muita atenção no jogo, estávamos ocupadas comentando detalhes dos jogadores, afinal, olhar não tira pedaço né? A única parte que prestamos atenção foi a disputa pelo pomo, mas nem foi tão empolgante assim. O jogo acabou cerca de uma hora depois. Duzentos e quarenta para os de azul e cento e vinte para os de preto.

Passados mais quinze minutos, nossos garotos entraram em campo de uniforme amarelo, sabe que eu nunca tinha reparado como o James fica maravilhoso de uniforme?

- Ficam melhor de vermelho. – comentou Liz.

- Concordo. – respondi me lembrando de alguns jogos que assisti em Hogwarts.

- Merlinzinho do céu! – exclamou Alex – Acho que vou comprar um desses pro Remo.

Nós rimos, mas estavam mesmo muito lindos naquelas roupas **(N/A: Não sei vocês, mas eu simplesmente babo pelo Dan Radcliffe com a roupa de quadribol)**.

O jogo começou calmo, James, naturalmente, é o apanhador, Sirius, Peter e outro garoto que não conhecemos são os artilheiros, Frank e mais um desconhecido são os batedores e Remo ficou de goleiro. Entraram em campo com um time vestido de roxo.

- Os capitães apertaram as mãos, dando início ao jogo. – ouvimos o narrador - Os Cannons começaram na liderança, fazendo belas jogadas em cima dos Straws **(N/A: Nomes ridículos, n****em**** precisam falar...)**. Black tem domínio da goles, ele manda para Parker, que manda a goles para Pettgrew, que volta para Black, eles se aproximam das balizas, Black arremessa para Parker confundindo o goleiros dos Straws e marcam! 10 x 0 para os Cannons. Straws com a posse, Darcy passa para Bedley, mas Pettgrew intercepta a jogada e é atingindo no ombro por um balaço arremessado por Dylows. Turpin pega a goles caída e passa para Darcy, ele vai marcar... Não, é impedido por uma bela defesa de Lupin. Cannons com a goles, Black passa por Bedley e Turpin, se aproxima das balizas, um balaço cruza sua frente e Black deixa cair a goles, uma bela rebatida de Coleman, Straws com a goles, Bedley desvia por centímetros de um balaço lançado por Longbottom, passa para Darcy que joga para Turpin e volta para Darcy e eles marca! 10 x 10, o jogo está bastante disputado, os artilheiros estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho e até agora nem sinal do pomo.

- Eu vou comprar cerveja amanteigada. – avisei.

- Não pode! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por quê? – perguntei surpresa.

- Espera um pouco Lily, você pode perder o jogo. – falou Liz sem tirar os olhos do campo.

- Tá legal... – falei impaciente.

Mais uns dez minutos de jogo e nada do pomo aparecer.

- 70 x 50 para os Straws, parece que os Cannons estão com problemas, o balaço que atingiu Pettgrew no ombro prejudicou o artilheiro, mas ele continua em campo... E Potter dá um mergulho, terá visto o pomo? – o comentário foi seguido de grande agitação na arquibancada – Sim senhores! É o pomo, Potter e Gudgeon entraram em um mergulho de mais de vinte metros!

- Merlin! Eles são loucos! – gritei vendo que se aproximavam do chão – James vai acabar quebrando o pescoço!

- Relaxa Lily, ele vai conseguir. – falou Alex sem tirar os olhos dos jogadores.

James estava cada vez mais próximo do chão e eu estava quase tendo um ataque de nervos quando ele passou por centímetros do chão e pegou a bendita bolinha,

- E Potter pega o pomo! Vitória dos Cannons por 200 x 70! – gritou o narrador.

- É ISSO AÍ! – gritavam Alex e Liz. Aliás, estava todo mundo gritando, até eu.

Poucos minutos depois do fim do jogo, os marotos vieram em nossa direção ainda com as vestes de quadribol (Uau!). James me levantou pela cintura, me girou e me beijou depois de me pôr no chão.

- Ótima partida! – falei sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – respondeu sorrindo radiante.

- Mandou bem James! – falou Liz – Aliás, mandaram bem, todos vocês. – completou sorrindo também – Lindas defesas Remo.

- E então, vamos comemorar? – chamou Frank.

- Claro. – respondemos e saímos para a rua principal.

Por onde passávamos, todos olhavam para nós, mas queria o quê? Estamos com lindos garotos e excelentes jogadores de quadribol... É, acho que temos o poder.

Depois de uma pequena comemoração, voltamos para casa para que os garotos tomassem um banho e voltássemos ao festival, tudo bem que eles fiquem lindos assim, mas estavam suados e, agora, cheios de cerveja amanteigada.

Aproveitamos para almoçar em casa e descansar um pouco, o Sr. Potter pedia a todos detalhes da partida e eles comentavam com orgulho. Voltamos para Wizville por volta de duas da tarde (Sirius queria ver o Miss-magia).

Não demorou muito até o concurso começar. Sirius não tirava os olhos do palco. Frank olhava para os lados. Remo conversava com Peter e James fingia não estar interessado enquanto eu, Alice, Liz e Alex fofocávamos sobre aqueles detalhes das candidatas que os homens nunca reparam.

- Merlin me segure! – falou Sirius quando Emília Hoker desfilava pelo palco.

- Fala sério! – disse Liz – Olha só os pés dela!

- E deve ter um palmo de testa! – comentou Alice.

- Esse corte deixa o rosto dela estranho. – falou Alex.

- E esse sorriso insosso? – falei.

- Ah, me poupem vocês quatro! – retrucou Sirius sem tirar os olhos de Emília – Ela é uma gata! Não é James? – perguntou sem olhá-lo. Nos viramos automaticamente para James.

- Ah... Er... Bem... – resmungava James visivelmente enrascado – Eu vou procurar um banheiro! – falou depressa e se levantou antes que nós pudéssemos falar alguma coisa.

James só voltou do banheiro quando a apresentação acabou. Apesar de desconfiar da resposta dele, eu até entendo, coitado... Daqui a meia hora começam os duelos, James vai duelar com uma tal de Milena Henkin, Frank com Domenic Johasson, Peter com Brian Hoppus, Remo com Danille Waittermore e Sirius com Amanda Priestly, acho que a vimos no Miss-magia... Mas isso não importa.

Pelo o que entendi, o objetivo do torneio é deixar o oponente no chão por dez segundos valendo utilizar qualquer feitiço que não seja magia negra. Não é permitido nenhum tipo de ataque físico ao oponente e poderão usar apenas as varinhas.

Um velho barrigudo explicou tudo isso enquanto nós conversávamos amenidades e os garotos discutiam azarações, quando acabou, o velho chamou todos os duelistas aos vestiários. O primeiro duelo foi entre Jonathan Carmack e Saphira Butler. Saphira acabou com Jonathan em três feitiços, foi vergonhoso.

A segunda luta era a de Remo contra Danielle. Ela era rápida, lançou-lhe um _estupefaça_ assim que soou o apito, a sorte é que Remo tem bons reflexos e lançou um _protego_ tão forte que a derrubou no chão e logo em seguida um _petrificus totalus _que a venceu facilmente.

Outra luta entre desconhecidos, duas garotas, uma loira e uma morena. A loira conhecia muitos feitiços bons, mas era péssima de pontaria, por isso a morena venceu-a depois de se esquivar de alguns feitiços.

Frank contra Domenic, foi uma luta bem equilibrada, Frank era ágil, Domenic nem tanto, mas se defendia muito bem. Frank quase perdeu depois de um _Rictusempra_ que o deixou meio atordoado, mas o feitiço parecia não ter sido muito forte, pois ele se recuperou a tempo de lançar-lhe um forte _Impedimenta_ que a derrubou.

A luta seguinte foi a de Sirius contra Amanda. Era uma garota realmente bonita. Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso antes de começar a luta, pude perceber que ele estava apreciando a oportunidade de ver Amanda de perto. Liz estava da cara fechada ao meu lado, aiai... Esses dois ainda vão me dar muita dor de cabeça. O apito soou e os dois foram lançados para trás depois de lançarem _expelliarmus_ exatamente ao mesmo tempo. O sorriso de Sirius se alargou e aumentava a cada azaração que Amanda lhe mandava, de algumas ele desviava com facilidade, para outras ele projetava um feitiço escudo não verbal. Típico do Sirius, está se divertindo com ela. Amanda parecia irritada que Sirius não revidasse.

- Vai ficar desviando a noite inteira Black? – perguntou desdenhosa – _Tarantallegra_

- É divertido. – respondeu Sirius depois de executar outro _protego_ sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

- Reaja Black, seja homem! – falou irritada. Sirius apenas riu mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem... – e com um movimento rápido da varinha, Amanda estava erguida no ar pelo tornozelo. As pessoas na arquibancada riram da expressão no rosto de Amanda – Você fala de mais Priestly. – riu Sirius. Amanda já abria a boca para mais um feitiço quando Sirius foi mais rápido - S_ilencio._ – falou arrancando mais risos da platéia – Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso... – com mais dois movimentos da varinha, Amanda estava imobilizada no chão.

Sirius saiu da arena sendo aplaudido, percebi que isso já era um costume na competição.

Peter foi vencido em menos de um minuto, ele é terrível em duelos.

Logo após mais duas lutas entre desconhecidos, James e Milena entraram na arena. As pessoas davam vivas a James, percebi que ele e Black deviam ser bem populares aqui, do mesmo jeito que são em Hogwarts.

James não teve oportunidade de brincar um pouco com Milena por que a garota não parava de soltar risadinhas tímidas e olhares interessados para ele. Não gostei dela. James lhe lançou um _tarantallegra_ e ela caiu no chão rindo e com as pernas dançando. Pude ver ela lhe dando um papel (que será devidamente confiscado mais tarde) antes de entrarem no vestiário novamente.

- Que papel era aquele? – perguntei quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Ela queria saber se estava livre e me disse que lhe escrevesse. – respondeu descontraído me passando o pedaço de pergaminho – Preocupada? – perguntou com um sorriso convencido.

- Não... – menti – Só queria saber mesmo. – ele riu.

As competições terminaram cedo, então nos resolvemos ir ao cinema para namorar um pouquinho. Fomos para casa, tomamos banho, trocamos de roupa, fomos todos juntos para o cinema e encontramos um grupinho desagradável por lá. Nathalie, Sam, Lucy, Petúnia, Gabrielly, Ryan, Daniel e Charlie estavam na praça de alimentação quando chegamos.

- Siriuzinhoo! – Lucy gritou de maneira estridente e se atirou no pescoço dele.

Liz parecia indecisa se achava graça ou vomitava, James estava vermelho na tentativa de segurar o riso.

- Olá, Petty. – cumprimentei ironicamente simpática.

- Que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem me olhar.

- Ah, nós viemos comprar uns sapatos novos... – rebati mais sarcástica do que antes. Petúnia me fuzilou com os olhos, eu sorri – Brincadeira Petty! – falei divertida, eu AMO irritar a Petúnia, é tãããããããão divertido – Jay e eu viemos pegar um cineminha. – falei dando um beijo na bochecha dele – E vocês, vão assistir o quê? – perguntei com o sorriso mais sínico que consegui. Petúnia e Nathalie tentavam me matar com os olhos.

- Love Story. – respondeu Sam se intrometendo na conversa – Oi Remo! – cumprimentou sorrindo exageradamente para o casal um pouco atrás de nós.

- Ah, oi Sam, oi pessoal. – disse Remo meio sem jeito e levou um beliscão de Alex logo em seguida – Aí! Er... Essa é Alex Jhones, minha namorada. – acrescentou depressa.

- Namorada é? – falou Sam fazendo pouco caso – O que vão assistir?

- Love Story. – respondeu Remo.

- Que coincidência! – falou Sam visivelmente ignorando Alex – Nós vamos assistir esse também.

- Remo, você não queria ver O Exorcista? – perguntou Alex.

- É, mas pensei que você quise...

- Não, não, vamos assistir O Exorcista. – falou Alex decidindo a questão – Lily?

- Por mim tudo bem. – respondi – Liz, vamos assistir O Exorcista?

- Tô dentro! Não tava mesmo afim de assistir aquela coisa melosa, eu ia acabar dormindo. – respondeu Liz animada – Mas a sessão já vai começar, é melhor nos apressarmos.

- Então é isso... tchau pessoal, foi um prazer encontrar vocês. – falei sorridente, eu estava mesmo contente. Ver aquele bando de patricinhas babando pelos nossos namorados até que foi legal.

O único problema é que a tal Lucy veio conosco. Além de não podermos fofocar durante o filme pra que ela não escute, a Liz vai ficar mal-humorada pelo resto da noite.

Já estava tudo escuro quando entramos na sala, saímos tropeçando nos pés das pessoas para chegar aos nossos lugares.

- Hey! Toma cuidado com isso! – ouvimos uma voz masculina reclamar.

- Me desculpa! – falou Liz – Eu não te vi, me desculpa, por favor.

- Tá, tá, se senta logo que o filme ta começando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a Liz num sussurro quando já estávamos devidamente sentados.

- Eu derrubei pipoca nesse cara aqui do lado. – respondeu quase inaudível – Troca de lugar comigo Lily, por favor, eu não quero que ele fique me encarando no final da sessão.

- Desse jeito eu fico longe do James... Quer trocar com ele? – perguntei ainda sussurrando.

- Ah claro! Aí eu viro castiçal de vez, já viu quem está do lado dele? – perguntou irritada. Olhei para a esquerda e vi Sirius com Lucy agarrada a ele.

- Ok, eu não tinha visto, acho que você vai ter que ficar aí mesmo. – falei.

- Ninguém merece... – resmungou e se calou.

Não demorou muito até Liz ficar com medo do filme e como não tinha mais ninguém por perto (eu estava abraçada com James), ela começou a apertar a mão do garoto que estava ao lado dela, logo depois se dava conta do que estava fazendo e soltava, mas um novo susto a fazia tornar a fazer isso.

E assim foi até o resto do filme, quando estava prestes a acabar, Liz me disse apressadamente que ia ao banheiro e saiu correndo do cinema, mas eu sei que ela apenas não queria olhar para o tal garoto ao lado dela.

Fui buscá-la no banheiro depois que saímos da sala, ela ainda relutava um pouco em sair e eu levei uns cinco minutos para convencê-la.

No dia seguinte, fomos para Wizville às nove horas, os marotos não iam jogar, mas mesmo assim queriam ver o jogo. Ok, admito que estava legal, Sirius estava tão empolgado que quando o apanhador do time que ele estava torcendo pegou o pomo, ele não pensou nas conseqüências e deu o maior abraço seguido de um beijo estalado na bochecha da desprevenida Liz paquerava o tal apanhador. Ela ficou um tempo sem reação, mas pouco depois olhou para Sirius com uma expressão assassina que colocaria medo em qualquer um.

O segundo jogo foi bastante divertido porque Liz estava disposta a dar a Sirius o castigo merecido por ter sido agarrada de repente, então, ela dava cotoveladas, tapas, cutucões, derrubava coisas nele... Tudo "sem querer". Sirius tentou mais uma vez pedir-lhe desculpas "eu sei que você ainda está irritada pelo show...", mas ela agora, ao invés de se estressar e gritar, se finge de surda.

Pela tarde, fomos mais uma vez rir... Quer dizer, assistir ao Miss-magia. A primeira eliminatória era uma entrevista, a Miss-magia tem que ser uma garota simpática, inteligente e blábláblá... Enfim, tinha que ser um anjinho cor de rosa.

Para a infelicidade de Sirius, nós chegamos um pouco tarde, ficamos bem atrás e não dava pra escutar muita coisa a não ser que você estivesse prestando muita atenção e, é claro, não tivesse ninguém disposto a te atrapalhar.

- _And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know. __Praying__ for __love__ in a __lap__ dance…_ - Liz cantava bem do lado dele só para atrapalhar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz) (N/A²: Fazia tempo que ninguém mais narrava aqui heim?)**

- Você quer parar? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

- _And__paying__ in __naivety__Ooh__…_ - continuei mais alto do que antes.

- Eu estou tentado escutar! – gritou me olhando muito, muito irritado.

Eu, que até agora cantava olhando para os lados, olhei bem nos olhos dele e:

- _And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know…_ - continuei cantando olhando para ele e sorrindo cinicamente. É tão legal infernizar a vida do Black… - _Praying__ for __lov_

Num movimento rápido, Black se colocou atrás de mim e, com uma das mãos, prendeu meus braços para trás e com a outra tapou minha boca e nariz (eu realmente quero acreditar que ele tapou meu nariz sem perceber, pois, caso contrário, ele estaria tentando me matar).

- Bacmeoltenumconsigrespar! – eu esperneava ficando sem ar. – Molta!

- Essa Samila Hartfelder parece um sonho, não? – perguntou ao meu ouvido.

- Erioeuticanduemar! – continuava tentado me soltar, mas ele é bem mais forte do que eu.

- Sirius, solta a Liz. – pediu Remo penalizado com a minha situação.

- Pra ela continuar me infernizando? Nem tão cedo Aluado. – respondeu o cretino.

Foi aí que eu tive a brilhante idéia de morder a mão dele. Só que não fez nenhum efeito!

- Eu estou acostumado com as garras do Aluado. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido – Isso faz cócegas perto dele.

O infeliz não está entendo que eu não consigo respirar desse jeito.

- Ah... Sirius? – chamou Alex receosa.

- Será que ninguém vai me deixar assistir ao concurso? – perguntou com raiva.

- Mas Sirius... – desta vez foi Peter.

- Querem calar a boca? – falou alto.

- Almofadinhas! Ela ta ficando roxa! – gritou James que se virou para o olhar o motivo da discussão.

- O quê? – perguntou me virando de lado para olhar – Caramba! – exclamou me soltando – Você está bem Liz? – perguntou se abaixando para olhar meu rosto.

Eu, que estava me recuperando com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, levantei um pouco o rosto inexpressivo devido à falta de ar e levantei o dedo em frente ao seu rosto.

- Tudo bem... Que você... Estivesse... Com raiva... Mas... Tentar... Me matar... Já é... De mais. – terminei com esforço.

- Liz... Desculpa mesmo, eu não percebi... – falou o cachorro, mas parecia verdade.

- Imaginei que não. – respondi fria e devidamente recomposta.

- Então vai me desculpar? – perguntou.

- Por isso sim. – respondi sem olhá-lo – Preciso de água, alguém vem comprar comigo?

- Eu vou. – se ofereceu Sirius.

- Pô, ninguém quer ir comigo? – perguntei outra vez ignorando Black completamente.

- Ok, eu vou com você Liz. – falou James. Ele sussurrou algo para Lily e lançou um olhar significativo para o Black antes de me seguir.

Já suspeitando das intenções de James (ele jamais deixaria Lily só para me acompanhar até a esquina), eu comecei a falar antes mesmo dele perguntar.

- Não vai adiantar James.

- O quê? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Eu não vou voltar a falar com o Black. – respondi.

- Você não se deixa enganar mesmo né? – perguntou surpreso.

- Quem dera fosse assim... Talvez eu ainda estivesse falando com seu amigo. – comentei um pouco triste.

- Sei que sente falta dele Liz, pára de besteira! – pediu.

- Não! – respondi.

- Vai ficar se culpando por ter errado o resto da vida? – perguntou.

- James. – falei parando e me virando para ele – Entenda, não tem como voltar a ser como antes.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não acredito mais no Sirius. – respondi.

- Mas o chamou de Sirius. – falou sorrindo marotamente.

- Eu sei. Não preciso me controlar longe dele... – respondi sinceramente.

- Assim você me deixa confuso.

- Uma água, por favor. – pedi para a bruxa atrás do balcão da lanchonete – Obrigada. – falei entregando o dinheiro e pegando a água – O negócio James, é que eu não estou mais irritada pelo que aconteceu no show.

- Continuo sem entender.

- Homens... Olha James, é que eu não esperava muita coisa do Sirius... – falei, mas parei ao ver o olhar que ele me lançava – Ok, eu esperava, mas não tinha muita esperança. Enfim, nós não tínhamos nada sério e ele podia ficar com quem quisesse, só que eu não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Ele podia ter me falado, sabe?

- Entendo.

- Não vai contar a ele, vai?

- Não, fica tranqüila.

- Acho bom... Por que eu teria que te matar. – falei rindo, ele me acompanhou.

- Depois do tapa que você deu no almofadinhas... Acho melhor eu tomar cuidado mesmo. – falou rindo mais ainda.

- Ele mereceu!

- É, mereceu sim. – falou me dando um abraço – Mas pensa melhor ok?

- Talvez... – respondi. Já estávamos chegando perto do pessoal e achei melhor encerrar a conversa. – Obrigada James. – falei sinceramente.

- É para isso que estou aqui, não? – sorri para ele e fomos nos juntar ao pessoal.

Com o humor bem melhor, ficamos rindo das garotas, mas nos cansamos depois de um tempo e fomos procurar o que fazer, em geral, ficamos brincando nas barracas que haviam na rua até começarem os duelos.

Nossos garotos, como diz a Lily, foram para o vestiário e nós seguimos para as arquibancadas e poucos minutos depois começou o primeiro duelo. Ralf Kardec contra Frank.

Ralf era um garoto baixo e magro, daqueles que ninguém dá um galeão, mas ele até que era razoável, Frank ganhou.

Segunda luta foi de desconhecidos e a terceira foi a de Remo contra uma garota oriental chamada Haruko Imaí¹. Ele a venceu facilmente, todos eles, com exceção de Peter, estão passando por esses duelos com uma facilidade incrível.

O duelo depois deste foi Black contra Albert Gollub. O garoto parecia estar pronto para tirar a fama de Black de excelente duelista, mas não era páreo para ele, vai ter que treinar mais um pouquinho e voltar próximo ano... Até agora estão todos classificados, os primeiros duelos são sempre fáceis, nem vale a pena colocar detalhes.

Duas lutas depois foi a vez de Peter contra, a luta foi equilibrada e Peter acabou ganhando, vejam só... Acho que andou praticando com os marotos.

O duelo seguinte foi de James contra Felipe OHara, coitado. James acabou com ele em segundos, foi deprimente, mas ele sempre faz isso, a disputa é mais para ver quem vence James e Sirius do que quem vence o torneio em si.

Com quase todos classificados, só precisávamos ver mais um duelo para saber se Peter entraria para as quartas de finais. Se Miguel Hadara perder para Brian Hoppus, ele está dentro, caso contrário, haverá uma luta de desempate.

Não precisamos esperar muito para ver o tal duelo, Miguel Hadara perdeu para Brian Hoppus e Peter está nas quartas de final!

Fomos comemorar num bar próximo, voltamos para casa perto de dez da noite, direto para as camas, estávamos exaustos!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- E então, o que descobriu? – perguntou Sirius assim que fechei a porta de casa. Remo e Peter foram para a cozinha.

- Não posso te contar nada Almofadas. – respondi contendo meu impulso de dizer a ele.

Eu sei que disse que não ia ajudar, mas não gosto de ver esses dois brigados assim. Era bem mais legal quando eles se falavam e ficavam fazendo palhaçadas por aí do que agora que ficam brigando por todos os lados.

- Por favor Pontas! – pediu enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Nem vem Sirius, você fez a burrada agora se resolva, e rápido. – falei desejando que ele parasse antes que eu desse com a língua nos dentes.

- Mas você viu que eu tentei, ela não quer me escutar de jeito nenhum! – replicou.

- Está fazendo do jeito errado. – comentei.

- Como assim? – perguntou.

- O jeito com que você chega para falar é de quem diz: estou aqui só pra você não reclamar que eu nem pedi desculpas. – respondi impaciente – Você tem que mostrar que está arrependido... Você está, certo? – perguntei meio desconfiado da resposta.

- Claro que estou, mas desde quando você virou conselheiro por aqui? Achei que esse fosse o papel da Liz.

- Anos de pedidos de desculpas pelas minhas bolas fora com a Lily. – respondi sem emoção – Tinha que servir pra alguma coisa...

- Ok, mas o que eu faço? Compro flores? – perguntou indeciso.

- Isso depende do que você quer, mas eu acho que não dará certo. – respondi abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Como assim "não dará certo"? Pensei que flores fossem a cura para tudo! – exclamou exaltado.

- Não dando Almofadinhas! – cara, como o Sirius me irrita! – Olha, vou te perguntar outra vez, o que você quer com ela?

- Eu?

- Não, o dragão de Gringotes... Claro que é você!

- Eu... Er... Hum...

- Viu? Você nem sabe pelo que está pedindo desculpas. – falei impaciente – Mulheres sentem isso, você tem que decidir cara, seja bom ou ruim, antes de qualquer coisa, tem que decidir o que você quer.

- Pontas...

- Que foi?

- Você virou gay? – perguntou fazendo uma careta ao pronunciar a última palavra.

- O-o quê? – perguntei incrédulo.

- É sério. Essa conversa de "mulheres sentem isso". – falou fazendo uma voz afeminada na última parte – Soou meio estranho... – Eu fechei a cara para ele.

- Fala sério Sirius! – respondi dando as costas para ele e procurando meu pijama.

- Estou falando! – joguei um travesseiro na cara dele – Ahhh, o veado ficou irritadinho por que eu descobri o segredo? – perguntou fazendo voz de criança.

- Cala a boca Sirius. – pedi me irritando de verdade.

- Qual é Jamezito, sabe que pode contar pro seu amigo aqui.

- Quer parar com isso?

- Ops, não era pra ninguém saber, desculpa!

- Sirius, estou avisando...

- Vai fazer o que Pontitas? Me agarrar durante a noite? – falou e caiu na gargalhada.

- Pela última vez Sirius.

- Sabe acho que o Ranhoso vai gostar de saber que você está no time dele agora. Hahahahahahahaha...

- Agora você me paga! – falei jogando meu pijama no chão e pulando em cima dele.

Nós embolamos no chão derrubando um monte de coisas, eu estava determinado a estrangular o Sirius quando Remo e Peter entram no quarto e param à porta tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Hey! O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Aluado visivelmente achando que se tratava de alguma brincadeira nossa.

- Estou tentando matar o Almofadinhas. – falei entre os dentes.

- Mentira! Ele está é tentando me beijar! – falou Sirius. Aluado e Raicho caíram na gargalhada.

Com mais um pouco de esforço, consegui que minhas mãos chegassem a pescoço dele e quando já estava conseguindo algum resultado, fui jogado para trás por um _impedimenta_ de Aludo.

- Eu estava quase conseguindo Remo! – reclamei em tom pirralhal.

- Querem me explicar o que estava acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Aluado.

- Pontas ficou irritado porque eu descobri que não é à toa que a forma animaga dele é um veado. – falou o cachorro ainda rindo.

- Ah seu cachorro... – falei me levantando e indo para cima dele outra vez

- Hey! Parados os dois! – mandou Remo se interpondo entre nós.

- É assim né Almofadas? Vem me pedir ajuda outra vez. – falei me levantando decentemente e indo pegar meu pijama caído no chão.

- Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Peter ainda sem entender nada.

- Deixa que esses dois se resolvem Rabicho... Vamos dormir. – falou Remo mais relaxado agora que estávamos mais calmos – Boa noite.

- Noite. – respondemos.

- Boa noite Pontitas. – falou Sirius. Eu lhe meti outro travesseiro.

Aquele cachorro sarnento...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: ****Gostaram do capítulo? Meio entediante no meio... Mas depois vai melhorando! Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado****, estou ansiosa para postar o próximo, já está bem avançado. ****Bjinhows**

**1 – ****Haruko****Imaí**** é uma japinha que eu conheço. ****Bju****Haruko**

**Nara Potter** – Que é isso, pode falar sempre q quiser q eu juro q num reclamo! XDCoisa feia desse povo d ficar mentindo, não? E eu não culpo a Lily por ser assim, afinal, eu faço um pokinho isso com a minha irmã... Se vingar é bom de vez em quando (eu sou mt má cara), óbvio q não se deve fazer mal aos outros, mas tem pessoas q precisam d uma lição.

Eu também amei essa frase desde que a ouvi no programa, não é à toa que ela ta aki... E que ótimo que você conversa com a sua mãe, é mt bom mesmo, pena q eu não tenho a mesma sorte... Mas é pra isso q servem os amigos!

¬¬ Eu odeio estar de férias, sério! Td pq ninguém aki em ksa fik de férias no mesmo período q eu, aí é triste, saí td mundo e eu fico pra limpar a casa, ninguém merece né?

Pow, vc tem medo d montanha russa? Eu AMOW altura! Amo montanha russa e qualquer outra coisa q seja bem alta e rápida (eu sou meio doida, ligue naum)

Bju! Gostou do cap?

**Claire Evans** – Brigada Claire! Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear dá um arrepio mesmo... Viu, nem demorou pra outro capítulo, gostou dele? Bju!

**Carol ****Ann**** Potter** – Gostei mt da sua fic, infelizmente tô meio sem tempo de ler, mas assim q der eu me atualizo ok? Entendo o q é ficar sem inspiração, chato pra caramba... Mt bem! Seja má pra o povo mandar review! Só presta assim! Kkkkkkkkkkk Bju!

**Well****, mais um capítulo se passou**** e o próximo já está em andamento, ele se chama ****B****aile ****C****onturbado**** e um personagem que eu gosto muito nos dará o ar de sua graça nele. XD**

**Bjinhows**** pra ****td**** mundo q lê a ****fic**** (mandando ****review**** ou não), espero q ****vcs**** tenham gostado do capítulo e... SÓ FALTAM ****3**** DIAS PARA A ESTRÉIA DA ORDEM DA FÊNIX!!!!! Eu vou pra estréia, quem mais vai?**

**Fui!**

Lizzie Potter.


	21. Baile Conturbado

**Capítulo 20 – ****Baile conturbado**

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

Dormimos até tarde hoje já que não vai ter nada muito interessante no festival pela manhã. Aproveitei o tempo para demorar um pouquinho mais no banho. Não que eu não tenha tido tempo e tal... É que cada pessoa tem o seu modo de organizar as idéias, eu gosto de pensar enquanto tomo banho.

Bem, eu estava pensando especificamente na hora em "assistíamos" o Miss-magia ontem, na verdade, eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que estava acontecendo ao redor, nem mesmo quando Sirius quase matou a Liz (só vim descobrir isso um bom tempo depois). O fato, é que eu estava com a cabeça ocupadíssima com o questionamento de Frank aquela tarde. Ele havia me perguntado aquilo algumas semanas atrás e eu não dei uma resposta concreta, aí chega hoje e ele me volta a me perguntar sobre... Bem... Sobre _aquil__o_.

Sabe, eu sempre achei que não havia idade determinada para isso, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me acho tão jovem... Então eu escapo dizendo que estou pensando, não que seja mentira, mas um dia eu terei que responder. Isso é tão... Louco. É, parece loucura porque, como disse a Lily, eu sempre fui a mais ajuizada e decidida, no entanto, me encontro agora completamente perdida. Melhor parar de pensar nisso antes que eu fique realmente louca, quando chegar a hora, eu saberei o que fazer. É isso, é a melhor decisão que eu poderia tomar em relação a isso.

Depois de um bom café da manhã, nós fomos à casa de James passar a manhã com nossos garotos. Estamos felizes com a expectativa de voltar a Hogwarts na sexta, mas ao mesmo tempo com pena das férias estarem acabando, e é exatamente por isso que estamos aproveitando ao máximo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****Lily)**

- _Vou ver se dou um jeito nesses dois._ – sussurrou James ao meu ouvido ontem no festival.

Não sei se ele conseguiu, mas pelo menos, Liz não ficou mais de mal-humor o resto do dia.

Estou particularmente feliz hoje por que não haverá nada de muito interessante em Wizville até a tarde, o que significa que eu dormi até às nove da manhã. Depois de tomar café, fomos até a casa de James ver o que os garotos estavam fazendo, já que ninguém tinha nada o que fazer mesmo, fazer nada em grupo é sempre mais legal.

Chegando lá, Sirius, Peter e Frank ainda estavam na cama, James estava no banho, e Remo, que nos atendeu, estava terminando o café da manhã e nos chamou para a cozinha a fim de bater um papinho agradável.

- E quando eu cheguei lá em cima, James estava tentado matar o Sirius por algum motivo desconhecido. – terminou de contar uma história muito estranha.

- Mas ele não falou nadinha? – perguntou Alice interessada.

- Hum... Ele só falou uma coisa quando já estávamos de saída. – comentou fazendo uma pausa para beber seu café – Ele disse: Vem me pedir ajuda outra vez, ou algo parecido...

- Depois nós descobrimos do que se tratava. – falou Liz como dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Bom dia. – falou James ao meu ouvido me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço. Fala sério, eu amo esse cara – Surpresa mais adorável ver minha ruivinha tão cedo. – falou me dando aquele sorriso.

- Bom dia Jay. – respondi lhe dando um selinho.

- Viu, é só trocar o J por um G, até a Lily já descobriu Pontas. – falou Sirius bem humorado, sem camisa e super descabelado entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia Almofadinhas. – respondeu James rindo do comentário. Remo estava com cara de quem não entendia.

- Reunião logo cedo? – perguntou Sirius tomando a xícara de Remo, que fechou a cara, e bebendo o resto do café.

- São dez da manhã Almofadinhas, eu não chamaria isso de cedo. – falou James.

- Que seja... – falou indo encher a xícara novamente – Que rola de novo meninas? – perguntou.

Olhei para as meninas e vi que Alex abraçava Remo, Alice olhava pela janela e Liz fingia estar interessada no balcão de mármore escuro, mas freqüentemente lançava olhares furtivos ao descamisado Sirius. James percebeu essa reação das meninas.

- Almofadinhas, vai pôr uma camisa, você está deixando nossas damas embaraçadas! – falou divertido. Sirius parecia ter percebido somente agora que não estava devidamente vestido.

- Ok, eu volto em um minuto. – falou saindo da cozinha levando a xícara.

- Então Pontas, por que estava tentando matar o Almofadas ontem? – perguntou Remo.

- Não posso contar. – respondeu.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alex.

- Conversa de homem.

- E eu sou o quê? – perguntou Remo.

- Mas elas estão aqui.

- Você não vai contar pra mim? – perguntei.

- Não, é que...

- Então conta logo! – falou Alice.

- Mas eu não posso, eu...

- Gente, deixem o pobre James em paz, metade dos bruxos adolescentes tem motivos para querer matar o Black. – falou Liz.

Depois disso, ficamos conversando bobagens até que todo mundo acordasse. Liz arrancava risadas de todos fazendo imitações perfeitas das candidatas do Miss-magia e quando os outros finalmente chegaram na cozinha na cozinha, fomos aproveitar o belo dia de sol na piscina dos Potter.

Pela tarde, fomos à Wizville com Sirius, sob protestos de Liz que não estava afim de sair de casa para ir olhar um bando de patricinhas desfilando em cima da um palco, mas acabamos indo todos juntos. **(N/A: Nada contra concursos de beleza ou quem ****participe deles, mas a Liz não gosta é que o Sirius goste disso, não é o concurso que ela detesta, é a atitude dele.)**

Só restavam quinze, das vinte, participantes. Sirius babaria em cima delas se estivesse mais perto. Bem, enquanto isso, eu aproveitava para passar um tempinho com meu namorado perfeito e super fofo.

- Sério James, que aconteceu ontem? – perguntei muito curiosa.

- Eu tentei pôr juízo na cabeça do Sirius e ele disse que eu era gay. – respondeu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- O quê? – perguntei surpresa.

- Isso mesmo, típico do Almofadinhas... – respondeu James parecendo pensar – É que eu fiz a ele uma pergunta da qual ele vem fugindo há algum tempo, para não responder, ele muda de assunto.

- Ah... – murmurei sinalizando que entendi – Qual é a pergunta?

- Jura que não conta?

- Juro.

- Perguntei o que ele realmente queria com a Liz.

- Ele não sabe!?

- Ao que tudo indica...

- Não acredito nisso. – confessei – Sinceramente, achei que o Sirius não fosse tratá-la como uma qualquer.

- Não estou tratando. – resmungou Sirius que chegou perto sem percebermos.

- Não? – perguntei irônica.

- Não. – repetiu.

- Ora Sirius, deixe de cinismo! – falei já impaciente.

- Olha, eu falei isso pra o Pontas e vou repetir pra você. – falou – Eu já pedi desculpas, várias vezes, você viu! Ela é que não quer aceitar porque é orgulhosa de mais para isso.

- Sirius, pense comigo: Você está gostando de uma garota e ela te dá um belo par de chifres... – comecei.

- Hey! Só quem tem chifres aqui é o Pontas! – falou rindo.

- Quer prestar atenção? – perguntei perdendo a paciência.

- Ok, continue.

- Bem, ela te trai, você fica sabendo e, naturalmente, fica muito irritado. Aí ela vem te pedir desculpas e dois dias depois fica olhando para outro cara bem na sua frente, você acha que ela realmente estava arrependida por tudo ou simplesmente não queria ficar mal com você?

- Óbvio que ela não queria ficar mal comigo! – respondeu.

- Então, não vê que é isso que está fazendo? – perguntei rezando para que ele entendesse.

- Então, ela não me desculpa por que eu estou olhando as misses? – perguntou abobalhado – Mas ela nem parece estar chateada, a não ser pelo mal-humor momentâneo... E ela não parecia nem um pouquinho sentida quando me mandou fazer uma declaração para a Lucy. – eu bati a mão na testa.

- Viu como é difícil? – perguntou James.

- Não imaginei que fosse tanto. – comentei.

- Não é só isso Sirius. Eu vejo o modo como você pede desculpas, é de quem diz: estou aqui só pra você não reclamar que eu nem pedi desculpas. – falei.

- Hey! Foi a mesma coisa que o Pontas me disse ontem. – falou olhando de mim para James.

- Você disse? – perguntei a James surpresa.

- Aprendi muita coisa sobre pedir desculpas com você. – respondeu sem graça.

- Enfim, ele está certo Sirius, se você quer ser desculpado, tem que estar arrependido. – expliquei como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

- Eu já disse que me arrependi. – falou Sirius já perdendo a paciência também.

- Mas não parece. – rebati.

- E como eu vou fazer parecer?

- Não se faz parecer Sirius, tem que ser. – respondi.

- Agora eu sei por que vocês namoram... – comentou baixo, mas eu ouvi.

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Os dois são malucos. – respondeu.

- Viu? A gente tenta ajudar e ele fica tirando piadinha, assim é impossível! – falou James totalmente sem paciência.

- Calma James. – falei beijando-lhe o rosto – E você Sirius, decide de uma vez o que quer da vida e depois você nos pede ajuda.

- O Concurso ta acabando. - falou Alice se aproximando - Melhor a gente ir logo para as arquibancadas se quisermos ver os duelos de perto.

- Concordo. – falou Liz se aproximando também.

Fomos para a arquibancada para pegar um bom lugar. Não esperamos muito tempo para que os duelos começassem, a competição já estava um pouco mais séria.

Segundo a programação, hoje nós teremos oito lutas. Frank contra Hanna Stimpson, Sirius contra Domenic Johasson, Remo contra Brian Hoppus, Peter contra Eladora Wilkes, James contra Laura Bletchley, Saphira Butler contra Eduard Towler, Ana Summers contra Felipe OHara e Amanda Priestly contra Danielle Waittermore.

Frank venceu Ana com um _travalíngua_ e um _estupe__faça_. Sirius venceu Domenic depois de alguns minutos duelando com um azaração do tropeço seguida de um feitiço não verbal que conjurou cordas o amarrando. Remo teve um pouco de dificuldade contra Brian, mas conseguiu vencê-lo de uma maneira única no torneio com um _aguamenti_ particularmente forte que deixou Brian zonzo depois que passou. Incrivelmente, Peter ganhou de Eladora, acho que ela o subestimou... Tadinha, não deve saber que andando com os marotos se aprende muita coisa. James venceu Laura com facilidade. Saphira simplesmente acabou com Eduard. Ana perdeu para Felipe e Amanda se mostrou uma forte concorrente vencendo Danielle.

Saímos para comemorar fora do vilarejo já que ninguém estava afim de ouvir Celestina Warbedock com suas canções melosas.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Terça-feira, dia cheio, vamos todos acordar cedo por que o Remo tem que ir ao campeonato de xadrez... Nunca gostei muito desse jogo, mas vou torcer pelo Remito do meu coração. E hoje também tem quadribol, vamos ver os rapazes naqueles lindo uniformes outra vez, legal!

Acordei no meu quarto tropeçando na grande quantidade de coisas espalhadas pelo chão e fui tomar banho para um dia legal. Lembrei de pegar as palavras cruzadas antes de ir para a casa da Lily já que não vou poder ficar tagarelando durante o campeonato de xadrez sem que me botem para fora como no ano passado.

- Bom dia garotas! – falei alto entrando no quarto de Lily, onde, me informaram, estavam todas juntas.

- Bom dia Liz. – responderam juntas.

- Prontas para mais um lindo dia em Wizville? – perguntei animada.

- Quase. – respondeu Alice.

- De bom-humor hoje... Que aconteceu? – perguntou Alex.

- Nada em especial. – respondeu – Está um lindo dia, não acham? – perguntei olhando pela janela.

- Mas está nublado. – retrucou Alice olhando para a janela também.

- E ela ama dias escuros. – Lily respondeu por mim.

- Exatamente. – confirmei sorrindo.

- São quase oito horas... Melhor irmos. – falou Alex consultando o relógio.

Mal chegamos à casa de James e já saímos em direção a Wizville. Remo estava impaciente, ele achava que nos atrasaríamos.

Bem, chegando ao povoado fomos direto para o galpão onde seria o torneio de xadrez. Exagero do Remo, ainda nem tinha começado, mas é sempre bom chegar cedo. Não fiquei muito tempo olhando o jogo, uma vez que, para mim, xadrez só tem alguma graça quando se está jogando, não tenho mesmo paciência para ficar olhando, então, tirei minhas palavras cruzadas da bolsa e comecei a resolver distraidamente.

- A quinta letra do alfabeto grego... – sussurrei sem perceber.

- Epsílon. – falou Black atrás de mim.

- O quê? – perguntei baixo "acordando".

- A quinta letra do alfabeto grego, épsilon. – repetiu.

- Ah... – resmunguei indicando que entendi – Obrigada Black. – completei sem dar importância.

- "Obrigada Black"? Isso é um verdadeiro progresso! – falou entusiasmado.

- Black, estou tentando responder minhas palavras cruzadas em pás, será que dá pra calar a boca? – perguntei sem levantar os olhos da revista.

- Agora sim voltamos ao normal... – comentou – Sabe Liz, você fica bonitinha estressada.

- Não me lembro de ter perguntado absolutamente nada Black. – respondi fria.

- Uh, que mal-humor pequena Liz, isso não faz bem à saúde. – falou da maneira mais irritante que conseguiu.

- Black, por favor, cala essa boca e me deixa em paz. – falei ainda sem olhá-lo e decidida a me manter calma.

- Só quando você me perdoar. – falou ao meu ouvido.

- Isso nunca funcionou com James, não entendo porque está achando que funcionaria com você. – respondi pensando no que poderia ser um "denodo" – E mantenha a distância Black, por favor.

- Ousado. – falou de repente.

- Hã?

- Você é lerda heim? – falou – Denodo quer dizer ousado. – explicou.

- Black, quer para de se meter entre mim e as palavras cruzadas? – perguntei finalmente olhando par ele.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente, eu revirei os olhos – Eu só quero ajudar, sua ingrata.

- Acontece Black, que eu não pedi sua ajuda. – rebati voltando minha atenção para a revista.

- Qüiproquó. – falou quando eu passava a caneta em cima de "situação cômica resultante de equívocos". Bufei de raiva.

- Black. – falei me virando para encará-lo – Olha lá do outro lado da arquibancada. – pedi – Está vendo? É a Samila Hartfelder, segundo você mesmo: "ela é um sonho". – falei irritada fazendo as aspas com os dedos – Por que não vai até lá, passa uma cantada barata e sai do meu pé pra aproveitar um pouco o seu charme irresistível? – perguntei ironizando a última parte.

- Por que te fazer perder a paciência é bem mais legal. – respondeu cinicamente.

- Black. Por favor. Para. De. Me. Encher. – falei pausadamente.

- Sabe que nos últimos cinco minutos você falou meu nome umas nove vezes... Parece que gosta dele não? – perguntou sorrindo de maneira irritante.

Eu já tinha aberto a boca para responder quando alguém cutucou meu ombro, olhei para trás e me deparei com um dos organizadores do festival.

- Vocês dois estão fazendo muito barulho, queiram se retirar do galpão, por favor. – pediu o homem.

Eu olhei para Black fuzilando-o com os olhos, peguei minha revista e me retirei das arquibancadas, para a minha infelicidade, Black me seguiu.

- Feliz agora? – perguntei irritada – Você conseguiu que nos expulsassem.

- Você não estava nem olhando! – retrucou.

- Isso é estritamente da minha conta. – rebati.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou mudando radicalmente de assusto.

- Nós? – perguntei nos indicando com o dedo.

- Não, lobo mal e chapeuzinho... – respondeu.

- Não sei você, mas eu vou esperar que a competição acabe bem debaixo daquela árvore. – respondi – Até mais Black. – falei e saí andando na frente.

É IN-CRÍ-VEL como aquela criatura consegue ser irritante! Pensei enquanto me dirigia à árvore. Sentei-me à sombra e tentei continuar a responder as palavras cruzadas, mas minha irritação era tamanha que eu não conseguia pensar direito. Maldito Sirius Black!

- Cerveja amanteigada? – dei um pequeno pulo de susto.

- O que você quer agora? – perguntei impaciente para o dito cujo de pé à minha frente.

- Te oferecer cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou com tom de que era óbvio e estendendo uma garrafa diante de meus olhos.

- Não, obrigada. – respondi contrariada.

- Não parece estar sendo sincera. – falou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- E o que você sabe sobre sinceridade? – perguntei. Ele não respondeu.

- Por que você não me perdoa? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Porque você não quer ser perdoado. – respondi.

- E por que eu pedia desculpas se não quisesse?

- Você vem perguntar para mim?

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Nããããão, jura?

- Quer parar de me atacar?

- Quer parar de me perturbar?

- Pára de responder minhas perguntas com outras!

- Então pára de perguntar!

- Você é impossível sabia?

- Olha só quem fala...

- Liz, eu odeio esse clima! Deixa de ser cabeça dura e me desculpa logo.

- Pelo que, exatamente, você está me pedindo desculpas? – perguntei encarando-o.

- Pelo o que fiz.

- Tão esclarecedor... – comentei sarcástica.

- Você é que deve saber, é você que está irritada. – falou se levantado.

- Ótimo! – falei me levantando também – É muito bom saber que você nem ao menos sabe pelo o que está se desculpando, muito bom Sirius! – falei quase gritando.

- Ah, mas já está me chamando de Sirius. – falou sorrindo.

- Me deixa em paz, Black. – falei me abaixando para pegar a revista e virei às costas – Estou falando sério. – acrescentei percebendo que ele me seguiria outra vez.

Maldito Sirius Black! Repetia mentalmente como se fosse um mantra. Idiota, ridículo, insensível, quadrado... Pensava enquanto andava sem ver para onde ia.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois de uma pequena discussão, Liz e Sirius foram expulsos da arquibancada. Pena, nem viram Remo se tornar tetracampeão de xadrez de Wizville. Saímos juntos esperando achar os dois brigando por mais alguma bobagem, mas vimos apenas Sirius bebendo uma cerveja amanteigada e nos esperando perto a saída.

- Onde está a Liz? – perguntou Remo quando nos aproximamos. Sirius apenas deu de ombros.

- Você não sabe? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Não. – respondeu entre um gole e outro – A gente brigou e ela saiu irritada me ameaçando se eu a seguisse...

- O que foi que você fez dessa vez Almofadas? – perguntou James.

- Nada! – respondeu. Nós o olhamos e ele completou – Estou falando sério! Eu só ofereci cerveja e ela rejeitou, aí eu pedi desculpas e ela negou e eu perguntei por que e ela começou a me atacar e foi embora.

- Ai Sirius, você não tem conserto... – falou Alice.

- Que foi que eu fiz agora? – perguntou indignado.

- Esquece Sirius. – falei – Paciência Alice, um dia ele aprende.

Seguimos para o campo de quadribol, Liz não demoraria a aparecer, pelo menos, assim espero.

O jogo começou e nada da Liz aparecer, os marotos jogariam logo após o término deste, será que ela estava assistindo?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Droga!

Isso é a única coisa que eu consigo pensar desde a briga com aquele... Aquele... Bem, aquele coisa! E ainda por cima, não conseguir negar tudo o que sinto para mim mesma. Como eu posso ser tão besta? Como é que alguém pode gostar tanto de alguém como Sirius Black? COMO!?

Estou sentada à beira da fonte no meio da praça principal, as ruas estão vazias, posso ouvir o barulho vindo do campo de quadribol, o jogo deve ter começado, mas não quero assistir. O dia se fecha mais a cada minuto, está refletindo meu humor, gosto quando o céu parece refletir minha alma, me dá uma certa paz.

Passei longos minutos apenas admirando meu reflexo nas águas da fonte, pensando em tudo que aconteceu, será que se eu o perdoasse ele me deixaria em paz? Ou será que ele correria atrás de mim? Estou confusa, gostaria da segunda opção, mas não posso me enganar outra vez, é como dizem por aí: "Se uma pessoa te engana uma vez, a culpa é dela. Se te engana duas vezes, a culpa é sua." Merlin, porque tudo atrapalha o que eu faço?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

O jogo dos marotos começou há alguns minutos e ainda não tivemos nenhum sinal da Liz, mas não vou me preocupar agora, ela deve estar bem, só pensando por aí, pra variar...

Estamos perdendo de 60 x 30, os artilheiros do outro time, não me lembro o nome, são muito bons, realmente rápidos, mas eles vão ver só quando o meu James fizer uma manobra espetacular para apanhar o pomo. **(N/A: Fiquei com inveja da Lily porque ela dizer que o James ****é**** dela ¬¬)**

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Legal, começou a chover, adoro quando chove. As gotas frias parecem lavar minha mente dos pensamentos ruins, fica tudo tão mais... Leve¹.

Saí andando calmamente pela chuva ainda pensando no maldito cachorro, mas dessa vez, ao tão abatida, de certa forma, até divertida.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Droga! Não conseguimos ver nada com toda essa chuva, está realmente forte e estou começando a ficar preocupada com Liz e os marotos. Eles conseguiram empatar o jogo, mas se demorar muito mais para que isso termine vão ficar todos doentes, além do mais, não acredito que James consiga enxergar muito mais do que nós de lá de cima. Espero que esteja tudo bem.

- Ele não podem adiar o jogo? – perguntei a Alice que estava ao meu lado e também tinha a expressão preocupada.

- Suponho que não, eles também não adiam em Hogwarts, não é? – respondeu. Era verdade.

- Estou começando a ficar preocupada Lily. – comentou Alex do outro lado.

- Eu também. – respondi.

Deixa só eu explica ruma coisa: Estamos encharcadas, com frio e preocupadas e esse bendito jogo não acabará até um dos caras ache o pomo. Que beleza, não?

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, um relâmpago clareou o céu e pudemos ver um cena que quase me fez desmaiar. James levou um balaço forte na cabeça e despencou da vassoura de pelo menos quinze metros. Juro que senti o ar faltar aos meus pulmões.

- Merlin! – foi tudo o que consegui dizer ficando branca de preocupação e pondo as mãos na boca enquanto observava o corpo inerte dele cair acelerado.

Alex e Alice me seguraram, acho que estava mesmo com cara de quem ia desmaiar. Por sorte, os organizadores estavam preparados para situações como esta e fizeram James desacelerar até pousar levemente no chão e, por mais sorte ainda, Alex e Alice estavam lá para me segurar porque, não fosse por isso, eu teria pulado de uma arquibancada de uns cinco metros de altura para ver se ele estava muito machucado.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Cheguei em casa várias horas depois, fui tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de decidir se voltava ou não a Wizville. Não estava com cabeça pra agüentar o Black babando pelas candidatas do Miss-Magia... Idiota.

Depois de estar pronta, ainda não tinha me decidido se voltava ou não, o tempo estava realmente ruim, apesar do verão ainda estar terminando, não parecia uma boa idéia sair de casa nesta chuva, tenho certeza que os garotos me perdoarão por não ir vê-los duelando.

Decidi-me por fazer uma enorme panela de brigadeiro e assistir ao que quer que estivesse passando na TV, não tinha nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Mas meus planos foram interrompidos pelo pio da coruja de Lily, Arquimedes, que parecia estar me esperando há algum tempo com uma carta escrita com uma letra quase indecifrável que pela aparência era urgente.

_Liz,_

_Onde é que você está? Estamos preocupadas, mas não é por__ isso que estamos lhe escrevendo.__ James sofreu um acidente no __jogo, estamos no __S__t__ Mung__u__s__, encontre-nos__ aqui ou mande qualquer sinal de vida para sabermos que você está bem._

_Esperando pela resposta,_

_Lily, Alex, Alice, Remo, Peter, Frank e Sirius._

Oh meu Merlin...

- PAAAI!!!! – saí gritando pela casa para que ele me levasse à Londres.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Estávamos na sala de espera do térreo, os curandeiros passavam de um lado para o outro me deixando nervosa, será que foi grave?

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Liz chegando apressada e visivelmente preocupada – Desculpe ter sumido, vim assim que soube. – completou.

- Está na enfermaria, ainda não sabemos de nada. – respondi tristemente.

- Me desculpe Lily... – pediu outra vez.

- Relaxa Liz, nós sabemos o que te aconteceu. – falou Alice se aproximando e lançando um olhar irritado à Sirius.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu? – perguntou parecendo atordoada.

- Ele recebeu um balaço na cabeça e caiu da vassoura. – respondeu Alex – É só o que sabemos.

- Vocês não passaram em casa antes de vir pra cá, certo? – perguntou nos olhando melhor.

- Certo. – respondi já sabendo que ela reparou nossas roupas um pouco molhadas.

- Lily! – ouvimos uma voz urgente no começo do corredor. Era a Sra. Potter – Acabei de receber sua carta, o que aconteceu?

Contei-lhe a (curta) história.

- Oh Merlin! Sempre achei que eles deveriam cancelar estes jogos quando o tempo não está bom. – falou em tom severo – E vocês vão acabar resfriados se não se secarem... – falou nos olhando – Aqui. – falou retirando a varinha da bolsa e fazendo um rápido movimento. Senti minhas roupas quentes no instante seguinte – Arnold virá assim que puder, ele estava fora do escritório quando a coruja chegou.

- Ele ficará bem Tia Jane. – falou Liz – O pessoal de Wizville sempre está preparado para situações como esta.

- Tem razão, obrigada querida. – disse a Sra. Potter dando um abraço em Liz – Obrigada a todos vocês por estarem aqui. – falou nos olhando com carinho.

Ficamos esperando mais alguns minutos, o Sr. Potter chegou, eu repeti a história para ele, ele se juntou a nós na espera e tempo foi passando... Até que, pelo que pareceu, horas depois, um curandeiro se aproximou de nós.

- Terminamos todos os exames necessários. – comunicou olhando para o Sr. e a Sra. Potter – Ele ficará bem, um pouco atordoado por causa da pancada, ficará em observação durante alguns dias e será liberado.

- Garças a Merlin! – falou a Sra. Potter.

- Podemos vê-lo? – perguntou o Sr. Potter.

- Sim, ele está acordado, poucas pessoas por vez e não façam muito barulho. – recomendou.

A Sra. Potter agradeceu ao curandeiro e entrou no quarto de James acompanhada de perto pelo marido, resolvemos esperar que eles saíssem para poder entrar, o que não demorou muito a acontecer. Após se certificar que o filho ficaria bem, os Potter tiveram de voltar ao trabalho no ministério.

Entramos aos poucos para ver como ele estava e saímos rápido (principalmente Sirius que ainda tinha um duelo a vencer), eu entrei sozinha e por último de propósito, pra dar um mimozinho no meu namorado perfeito, mas não pude demorar muito. Ele ficou triste quando fomos embora, mas eram recomendações médicas.

Por causa de James, não ficamos muito tempo no festival no dia seguinte, apenas fomos lá para tirar umas fotos com os jogadores da Liga Inglesa e depois fomos ao hospital. Passamos o dia inteiro fazendo companhia a James, que dizia que devíamos ir ao festival, mas não achávamos justo e ficamos com ele até mais ou menos três da tarde por que Sirius queria chegar a tempo de duelar. Com James fora da disputa, os finalistas são Sirius, Remo, Saphira Butler e Amanda Priestly.

A final mesmo dos duelos foi entre Sirius e Saphira Butler. Remo tirou terceiro. Amanda teve um acesso de raiva, não foi legal de presenciar... Nem preciso dizer que o Sirius ganhou da Saphira né? Ela era boa, mas o Sirius domina muito bem feitiços não verbais e isso foi uma senhora vantagem.

Em geral, eu não estava muito animada ultimamente, ficava preocupada com James, mesmo sabendo que ele já está bem, estava até sem querer ir ao baile de enceramento.

- A festa vai ser à fantasia!! - disse Liz entrando no quarto muito empolgada.- E daí? - perguntei sem entender a empolgação.- E daí que nós vamos! - respondeu Alice como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. - Não mesmo! Eu não vou! – reclamei.- Ah, você vai... – cantarolou Liz. Odeio quando ela faz isso.

- Não, eu não vou... – cantarolei de volta.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alex.

- Gente, pelo amor de Merlin! – falei assustada – Eu não tenho ânimo pra ir à festas com o James naquele hospital.

- Não te contaram Lily? – perguntou Alice – James vai ter alta hoje à tarde e disse que está louco pra ir ao baile.

- Hey! – exclamei indignada – Por que ninguém me disse? – elas deram de ombros.

- Achei que você já soubesse. – falou Alex.

- E quando disseram isso? – perguntei tentando me lembrar.

- Ontem. – respondeu Liz – Hum... Acho que você estava ocupada de mais mimando o Jay para prestar atenção em alguma coisa...

- Ah... Mas eu não vou mesmo assim. – falei.

- Por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- Eu não tenho roupa para ir a um baile à fantasia. – comentei triste.

- E é para isso que serve a loja da Sra. Cornfoot. – falou Liz voltando a se animar.

- Tenho certeza que os garotos não se importaram de passarem o dia sozinhos. – falou Alice.

- Vai Lily, não vai ser tão legal se você não for... Por favoooooor. – pediu Alex juntando as mãos.

- E você não pode deixar o James ir sozinho. – falou Liz.

- Tá legal, vamos lá. – falei me rendendo, elas não parariam de me encher até que eu aceitasse.

Passamos o dia inteiro na loja da Sra. Conrfoot, uma loja trouxa, escolhendo fantasias e mais fantasias. E depois de muita escolha, Alice ficou com uma de vampira, Alex de Sininho, Liz de pirata **(N/A: Eu sou muito fã da Elizabeth ****Swan** e eu vou de anjinha.Voltamos para casa e chegamos ao festival a tempo de ver a premiação do time de quadribol e a final do Miss-Magia (Samila Hartfelder ganhou) e depois de algum tempo rodando pelo vilarejo, fomos avisados que James estava chegando em casa e voltamos para o condomínio.

Ficamos o resto da tarde comentando sobre roupas enquanto os marotos jogavam Snap explosivo. Perto de sete horas, fomos todas para a minha casa nos arrumar para mais uma festa, estamos tão festeiras ultimamente...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Ok, nossa situação não é das melhores. São oito horas, não sei o que fazer com meu cabelo, Lily está estressada, Alice começou a achar que está gorda e Liz acaba de perceber que estará sozinha no baile outra vez, ou seja, temos uma hora para terminar de nos arrumar e quatro garotas em crises diferentes. Legal não?

Bem, às nove horas, nossas crises já estavam devidamente superadas, nós conseguimos convencer Alice de que ela estava imaginando a gordura (isso é uma verdade), prometemos à Liz que não a deixaremos sobrar, Lily já se acalmou um pouco e Alice me fez um lindo penteado. Estamos prontas!

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

O baile está acontecendo onde hoje mais cedo foi o torneio de xadrez, está tudo muito lindo, o pessoal da organização sempre arrebenta nas decorações.

Samila Hartfelder estava vestida de princesa (tão original...) com a coroa do concurso e sorrindo para todos os lados na entrada, passamos direto por ela (tivemos que arrastar o Black) e fomos para o meio da pista de dança onde rolava uma banda que não me lembro o nome.

Quer saber, começamos a dançar e nos divertir, em meia hora, eu já estava suada, e meio despenteada, mas quem liga, deixe a vida te despentear!!! **(N/A: marketing à parte... Não me lembro de que marca é essa propaganda ¬¬)**

Ok, sobrei mais uma vez, casais namorando, Sirius por aí (não que eu tenha alo haver com isso), Peter sumiu (de novo!) mas há rumores de que ele foi visto cantando a moça do bar... Aquele oportunista! E lá vem o Black pra perto de mim, será que ele não se cansa?

- Liz, e aí, vamos dançar? – perguntou me estendendo a mão. Olhei desconfiada.

- Só dançar? – perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Se você quiser só dançar... – falou. Aliás, ele está vestido de mexicano.

- Não se atreva a fazer mais nada Black. – falei pegando sua mão.

Fomos até o centro da pista de dança sob os olhares do pessoal, estava tocando uma música animada, mas como eu tenho MUITA sorte e o universo conspira contra mim, começou a tocar uma música mais lenta.

Conheço esse toque... Droga! Tinha que tocar justo essa música!? Hum... Sirius dança bem, não sabia disso.

_If you, if you could return. Don't let it burn, don't let it fade. I'm sure I won't __being__ rude but it's just your attitude__It's__tearing__ me __apart__i__t's__ruining__everything__…_

Ok Liz, mantenha o controle, não permita que o cheiro maravilhoso do perfume do Black entorpeça seus neurônios. Pensava comigo mesma.

_I swore, I swore I would be true and, honey, so did you. So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand_

Este maldito silêncio está me deixando maluca!

_Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?_

Pensando bem, não tenho certeza se quero que ele fale.

_But I'm in so __deep,__ you know I'm such a fool for you… You got me wrapped around your fingers__, oo__h__D__o you have to let it linger? Do you have to__…__ Do you have to__…__ Do you have to let it linger?_

Oh Merlin, ele está olhando para mim!! Ele está olhando para mim!!

_Oh, I thought the world of you, I thought nothing could go wrong__, b__ut I was wrong... _

_But__ I __was__wrong_

Como eu não correspondi o olhar, ele parou, Merlin é pai! Eu não saberia o que fazer.

_If you, if you could get by__t__rying not to lie__… Things wouldn´t be so confused, and I wouldn't feel so used, but you always really knew, I just __wanna__ be with you…_

Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele está me olhando outra vez, acho que vou encarar essa. Só pra ver o que ele quer...

_But I'm in so __deep,__ you know I'm such a fool for you… You got me wrapped around your fingers__, oo__h__D__o you have to let it linger? Do you have to__…__ Do you have to__…__ Do you have to let it linger?_

Eu estava perdida naquele olhar, ele parecia estar procurando alguma resposta em mim, eu senti isso, mas não sabia do que se tratava. Ele então pôs a mão no meu pescoço e começou a se aproximar devagar.

_But I'm in so __deep,__ you know I'm such a fool for you… You got me wrapped around your fingers__, oo__h__D__o you have to let it linger? Do you have to__…__ Do you have to__…__ Do you have to let it linger?_

E no segundo seguinte estávamos nos beijando. Eu não sei como, mas aconteceu, não pude controlar, simplesmente... Deixei acontecer.

_Y__ou know I'm such a fool for you… You got me wrapped around your fingers__, oo__h__D__o you have to let it linger? Do you have to__…__ Do you have to__…__ Do you have to let it linger?_

E mais um segundo depois, eu estava o empurrando.

- Mas o que você pensa que estava fazendo? – perguntei sem saber o que estava sentido ao certo.

- Liz eu... Eu... – ele tentava, em vão, encontrar palavras para o que tinha feito.

- Você não sabe. – completei por ele – Olha Sirius, eu entendo que você tenha errado, mas pára de brincar comigo, ok? – perguntei e o deixei para trás.

Que ele pensa que é pensa que é para ficar brincando com as pessoas desse jeito? Eu nem sei o que sentir agora, se é raiva, tristeza, decepção... Só sei de uma coisa: preciso de glicose.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Alice chegando por trás quando eu estava no bar tomando meu suco de abóbora (não tem refrigerante no mundo bruxo ¬¬).

- Não sei dizer.

- Você está bem Liz? – perguntou Alex.

- Na medida do possível.

- Ora, quem aquele Sirius acha que é!? – falou Lily indignada.

- Estava me perguntando a mesma coisa... – comentei estranhamente calma. Elas perceberam isso.

- Liz, tem certeza que está tudo bem? – perguntou Alice.

- Sim, por quê?

- É que você está tão... – começou Lily.

- Calma? – ajudei.

- Exato. – confirmou Alex.

- Nada errado comigo meninas, é sério. – falei sinceramente – Vamos voltar à festa, está bem? Não queremos deixar nossos marotos soltos por aqui.

- Tudo bem... Se é assim que você quer. – falou Alice lançando olhares significativos à Lily e Alex que eu interpretei como "nesse estágio, é melhor não contrariar".

Eu estava me sentindo estranha, com uma vontade imensa de fazer alguma coisa... Diferente, algo como... Como provar que eu não estou abalada.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- _A__ Liz ta muito estranha_. – Alice cochichou ao meu ouvido.

- _Eu sei, ela está com aquela cara de quando ta pensando besteira._ – respondi.

- _E sempre que ela faz essa cara, acaba fazendo alguma porcaria._ – Alex entrou na conversa.

- _Da qual passa o resto da semana arrependida._ – completou Alice.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

O salão foi se tornando mais escuro, acho que propositalmente, isso é muito lega, pois me dá coragem para fazer o que eu estava pretendendo fazer. Vejamos as condições: Tem um alvo favorável à frente, Black poderá ver tudo de um ótimo ângulo, pouca luz, grande chance de fuga, música legal... É, eu acho que, uma vez na vida, o universo não conspira contra mim, pelo menos até agora. Então, só me resta criar coragem para fazer o que pretendo.

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret. __Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name.__As __she__sheds__her__skin__on__stage__…_

Perto de mim, as meninas falavam coisas do tipo "Sirius tem que aprender" ou "Ele só vai parar quando passar por isso", acho que elas estão certas.

_I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A. The strip joint veteran sits two away smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri…_

Olhei para a esquerda, Black estava lá, conversando com os marotos que não pareciam felizes por tem sido abandonados pelas namoradas. Acho que vou ajudá-los...

Empurrei meu copo na mão de Alice.

- Onde você vai!? – perguntou alto.

Yes! Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso, agora os marotos estão olhando para mim.

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know. Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety, oh…_

Cutuquei o ombro de um desconhecido que estava bem no campo de visão dos marotos e assim que ele se virou... Eu agarrei o cara!

_And isn't this exactly where you'd like me I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know._

_Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety, oh…_

Bom, seja lá quem for este cara, pelo menos ele beija bem. Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo, mas sei que precisava fazer isso. Ora, não tenho tempo para pensar nisso agora, tenho que pensar em como vou sair daqui quando acabar!

_Oh, but I'm afraid that I… Well, I may __of__ faked it__ a__nd I wouldn't be caught dead__, dead, dead__ in this place__. Well, I'm afraid that I… Well, that's right, that I may have faked it and I wouldn't be caught dead in this place…_

E de repente, eu larguei o cara e saí correndo. Linda cena não? Quando eu já estava a uns cinco metros do local, uma mão segurou meu braço e eu não tive coragem de olhar pra trás.

- Me solta por favor. – pedi sem olhar.

- Você me beija e sai correndo, eu queria saber quem é você. – falou o garoto que segurava meu braço. Gelei e escondi o rosto com o cabelo.

No momento em que eu ia responder, o salão ficou completamente escuro e vultos apareceram por todos os lados. As pessoas começaram a gritar e eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- COMENSAIS DA MORTE!!! – alguém gritou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A: Capítulo um pouco demorado, mas ele é um pouquinho maior ****. Espero que tenham gostado e vou fazer de tudo para não demorar tanto pra postar o próximo!**

1 – Alguém mais se lembrou da música da Pitty (_Mas eu sinto que eu tô viva a cada banho de chuva que chega molhando meu corpo..._) nessa parte?

**Laura** – Ganhei sim, logo 4!!! Isso devido a complicações que surgiram no caminho, mas acabou dando tudo certo. Vc gostou do filme?? Eu odiei, estou revooltada até agora... Bju!

**Claire Evans**** (ou Tâmara)** – Pois é, o baile foi à fantasia, quer dizer, está sendo, pq ainda num acabou (é claro q vc reparou, mas deixa pra lá...). E aí já viu o filme? Eu não gostei mt naum... Bjinhows!!

**Carol ****Ann**** Potter** – Que é isso, interior num pode ser tão ruim assim (eu entendo disso...) Bem, eu moro numa capital q mais parece um interior e isso sim é deprimente, mas acho q é questão de gosto.. melhor não discutir XD. O Sirius é simplesmente... **O** Sirius, não dá pra mudar isso. Q bom q vc gostou, pode deixar q assim q sobrar um tempinho eu vou lá ler pq eu gostei mesmo! Bjow!!!

**Nara Potter** – Aiaia, o quadribol tbm eram minhas partes prediletas, é meio difícil de escrever pq envolve mt... mt... Emoção, é isso.Eu tow louca pra ler as relíquias da morte, chega na sexta!! OMG!!! Infelizmente, o Sirius não muda mesmo... Deve ser por isso que a forma animaga dele é um cachorro... Será!? Bem, na questão do Peter, ele num é tão ruim assim, é que em duelos a Tia Minerva diz no 3º livro q ele num era bom, então... (mania idiota de reticências!) Hum... Kardec? Acho q tirei d uma das edições da atrevida (tenho sérios problemas em inventar sobrenomes). Eu amooooooooooooooo estréia!!! Mas odieiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii o filme, e vc? Demorou um tikinho mais tah aki. Gostou?? Bjaum!!

**Shakinha** – Q bom q vc gostou!!! Eu amei escrever akela parte, e odiei o filme, estou revoltada até hj e o Sr. Yates que não cruze meu caminho!! Sei q parece impossível, mas... (nem vou contar!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk). Bjão!!!

**Ma****dy**** Potter Black** – Poxa, vc deu sorte q chegou um pokinho antes de eu atualizar e não vai espera quase nada!! XD E tds nós autores amamos leitores novos, por isso, seja bem-vinda e volte sempre! Bjoka!

**Bjuxsssssssssssss**** a todos q lêem a ****fic**

Srtª. Lizzie Potter


	22. Voltando à Hogwarts

**Capítulo**** 21 – Voltado ****à****Hogwarts**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

A cena de Liz beijando um desconhecido que estava vestido de príncipe (Que clichê!) deixou todos nós chocados. Alice largou o copo, Alex cobriu a boca com as mãos, James e Remo olhavam abobalhados, Peter pareia não entender o que estava acontecendo e Sirius estava com uma expressão meio séria, meio de quem acabara de levar um tapa. Eu estava exatamente me perguntando o que ela faria quando acabasse o beijo quando ela empurrou o "príncipe" e saiu correndo. Imagino que nem em seus piores pesadelos ela pensasse que o cara iria atrás dela, mas foi o que aconteceu. Os dois sumiram no meio das pessoas e eu voltei minha atenção para os marotos que não haviam se mexido ainda.

- Mas o que foi aquilo? – perguntou James quando me aproximei com Alex e Alice.

Eu ia responder que não tinha a mínima idéia quando ficou tudo escuro e a música parou. Ouvi "craques" por todos os lados e as pessoas começaram a entrar em pânico correndo em todas as direções.

- O que está acontecendo? – reconheci a voz de Alice meio afetada. Provavelmente no esforço de se manter parada devido a grande quantidade de empurrões que estávamos recebendo.

- Não tenho idéia. – respondi gritando para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

- COMENSAIS DA MORTE!!! – alguém gritou.

- O quê!? – reconheci a voz de James que parecia tremer de raiva.

- Será que é verdade? – perguntou Alex assustada.

- Não sei, mas é melhor ficarmos juntos e sair daqui. – falou Remo.

- E a Liz? – perguntou Sirius – Temos que encontrá-la.

- Nesse meio? Só se tropeçarmos nela! – falou Peter – Está difícil até de se manter parado. – ele estava certo, mas não podemos deixá-la aqui.

- Mas temos que tentar! – insistiu Sirius – Ela foi para lá. – falou apontado na direção em que Liz sumiu pouco tempo atrás – Vamos logo.

E sem esperar nem mais um segundo, Sirius seguiu na direção que havia apontado, nós o seguimos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Oh Merlin! O que vamos fazer?? – perguntei a mim mesma meio que entrando em pânico.

- Calma, temos que sair daqui. – falou o tal garoto que ainda estava segurando meu braço.

- Nããããão, jura? – falei irônica. Sei que não é hora, mas não deu pra segurar.

- Eu acho que não é hora para gracinhas. – respondeu. Caramba, ele beija bem e ainda tem nível para me responder!

- Ok, ok, será que são mesmo comensais? – perguntei encarando o escuro.

Como se respondesse minha pergunta, um lampejo verde irrompeu de algum lugar à esquerda e poucos segundos depois, pairava a marca negra sobre o local. Foi aí que a coisa se complicou, pois feitiços começaram a ser lançados para todos os lados e o pânico foi geral. Não sei bem como aconteceu, mas num segundo eu estava ao lado do cara que acabei de beijar e no outro, Sirius (reconheci pela voz) me balançava pelos ombros aparentemente preocupado.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de**** Sirius****) (N/A****²****: E pela primeira vez nesta ****fic****, teremos o ponto de vista do nosso amado ****♥****Sirius****♥**** XD**** Espero que gostem**

Estava à procura de Liz há pouco tempo, a preocupação era grande, no fundo, eu sabia que a culpa dela não estar conosco era minha. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como a encontraria naquela multidão desesperada, mas eu tinha que dar um jeito, nunca me perdoarei se ela se machucar aqui.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, alguém, não muito longe de nós, gritou _morsmordre_ e a marca de Voldemort surgiu sobre o salão. Neste mesmo instante, eu tentava enxergar alguma coisa à frente e a vi no exato e breve momento em que o local se iluminou. Havia um homem segurando seu braço e ela parecia assustada, corri para perto e empurrei o cara para longe sem querer saber se ele era bom ou mau.

- Liz, você está bem? – perguntei balançando-a pelos ombros.

- Estou sim. – respondeu parecendo atordoada.

- Pára de balançar ela Sirius! – falou James chegando com os outros.

- Ah, claro... – desconversei – Vamos sair daqui então?

- Como? – perguntou Lily.

- De qualquer jeito. – respondeu Frank – Estamos no meio de fogo cruzado.

- A saída é para aquele lado. – falou Alice.

- Pela quantidade de gente que ainda tem aqui, eu suponho que ela esteja bloqueada. – falou Remo.

- Sairemos pelos bastidores então. – falou Liz.

- Como assim? – perguntou Peter.

- Se conseguirmos chegar até o palco, podemos sair por trás. – respondi entendendo a idéia dela.

Seguimos na direção do palco com grande dificuldade, afinal, estavam todos tentando ir para o lado oposto. Nos manter juntos foi ainda mais difícil, mas estávamos conseguindo.

- Ops... – falou Liz segurando meu braço para que eu parasse de andar. Eu a olhei sem entender e ela me indicou um comensal à frente.

- Qual o problema? – perguntei.

- Você tem uma varinha aí? – perguntou impaciente.

- Tenho, é claro... Você não!? – exclamei incrédulo.

- Quando eu ia adivinhar que sofreríamos um ataque no meio do festival?

- Tá, depois discutimos isso, vamos logo ou nos perderemos.

- Mas e se ele nos vir?

- Relaxa Liz, você está comigo.

- Suponho que o seu enorme ego seja um ótimo escudo... – falou baixo.

- Eu ouvi isso. – retruquei sem parar de andar.

- E quem disse q... Ah!

Olhei para trás, Liz, que agora estava no chão, desviou por pouco de um feitiço lançado pelo comensal que estava a nossa frente, e este se preparava para mais um ataque. Um lampejo vermelho saiu da varinha do comensal, mas eu tomei sua frente lançando um _protego_ que fez o feitiço do comensal ricochetear numa parede próxima. O comensal começou a se aproximar. Espero que não demorem a dar por nossa falta.

- Quanto cavalheirismo desperdiçado com uma sangue-ruim... – falou a comensal. Sei que conheço esta voz – Uma vergonha para a família, com certeza.

- Belatriz. – falei com desprezo – Vejo que conseguiu ficar mais suja do que já era.

- Eu me sujei Sirius? – perguntou com desdém – Fui eu quem traiu o próprio sangue? – perguntou se aproximando – Se juntando com ralé e sangues-ruins... Você envergonha o nome Black. – falou com o máximo de desprezo que conseguiu e lançou outro feitiço que eu facilmente repeli.

- Tem que fazer melhor que isso _Bela_. – ironizei a última parte – Como pode uma comensal não conseguir enfeitiçar um... "Traidor do próprio sangue"? – perguntei debochando – Ou Voldemort lhe ensinou bem?

- Não se atreva a pronunciar o nome do Lord das Trevas com sua boca indigna! – gritou e brandiu a varinha.

Eu lancei outro feitiço escudo, mas ele não é suficientemente forte para repelir uma maldição imperdoável e, no momento seguinte, uma dor alucinante tomou meu corpo e eu me contorcia no chão. A sensação de ser atingido por uma _cruciat__u__s_ é quase indescritível, o corpo inteiro dói loucamente e não é possível pensar em nada. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a dor cessou. Levantei-me rápido para ver o que tinha acontecido e ao meu lado Liz estava ajoelhada com minha varinha apontada para Belatriz caída no chão ao mesmo tempo em que mais dois comensais chegavam para ajudá-la e os outros reapareciam, James, Peter e Frank com as varinhas em punho.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou James ao se aproximar.

- O que é que você acha? – "respondeu" Liz ainda ajoelhada ao meu lado.

- Expelliarmus! – um dos comensais se aproveitou da distração e as varinhas de James, Peter, Frank e minha voaram para longe.

- RICTUSEMPRA!! – gritaram vozes vindas da direita.

Olhei na direção das vozes e vi que dezenas de aurores haviam acabado de aparatar no lugar. Os comensais agarraram Belatriz pelo braço e desaparataram. Com a chegada dos aurores, aos poucos, os comensais começaram a desaparatar e as pessoas foram ficando mais calmas, no final de toda a confusão, todos os comensais conseguiram escapar. James estava furioso com isso.

- Foi muita coragem de vocês enfrentarem aqueles malditos. – Alastor Moody conversava com James.

- Não conseguiram pegar nenhum? – perguntou James.

- Não, escaparam todos. Os covardes fugiram assim que chegamos. – respondeu Moody irritado.

- Onde estão meus pais? – perguntou James.

- Ajudando as pessoas que se machucaram. – respondeu Moody – Eles ficaram orgulhos em saber da sua coragem jovem Potter. Pretende seguir a profissão deles, suponho.

- Não me imagino fazendo outra coisa. – respondeu James cheio de si.

- Aconselho que vão para casa agora, seus pais vão ter trabalho extra depois disso... estarão mais seguros em Hogwarts de qualquer jeito. – falou Moody.

- Então estamos indo, até a próxima Moddy. – James se despediu.

- Até Potter e lembre-se: Vigilância constante! – brandiu Moody.

- É, vou me lembrar. – falou James e veio se juntar a nós – Suponho que basta de festa por hoje, não?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

_Oh Merlin, não quero levantar._ Pensava enquanto procurava o despertador que estava tocando sem abrir os olhos.

- Lily, levante-se logo, não quero ter que te arrancar da cama. – falou do outro lado da porta.

É, mamãe realmente me conhece. Levantei e fui ao banheiro me preparar para mais um ano. Depois de pronta (mais ou menos uma hora depois), fui conferir minha mala ver se Arquimedes estava bem preso na gaiola... Essas coisas. Só após conferir tudo desci para tomar café da manhã. A mesa estava estranhamente barulhenta, mas não precisei descer completamente as escadas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mamãe convocou a comunidade bruxa local para um café da manhã de despedida.

Estavam discutindo sobre o ataque de ontem, os Potter pareciam cansados, deve ter a ver com o trabalho extra que o tal Moody falou ontem, mas estavam bem animados, todos estavam animados. Menos a Petúnia, claro, mas ela não importa muito.

Demorou um pouco para Sirius se livrar de Lucy Baker (que estava quase às lágrimas por ele ir passar o ano todo longe), mas às nove e meia estávamos entrando nos carros para ir à King Cross, chegamos relativamente cedo, já que se leva cerca de uma hora e meia para chegar até lá. Os pais de Alice, Alex, Peter, Remo e Frank estavam lá para se despedirem deles antes do início do ano letivo. Demoramos um pouco por causa disso, mas às dez e quarenta e cinco estávamos à bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts e eu, como monitora, tenho que ir para o vagão dos monitores. Depois de nos acomodarmos em uma cabine (que ficou cheia, afinal, somos nove), segui com Remo para a tediosa reunião da monitoria.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de**** Sirius)**

Definitivamente, de hoje não passa. Essa cabecinha dura vai me escutar hoje de um jeito ou de outro por que eu finalmente tomei coragem para dizê-la tudo o que eu quero e ela não poderá mais me chamar de indeciso e tudo mais. Na verdade, eu só não disse antes por medo da reação. Não que eu tenha feito aquilo no show propositalmente, nunca, nunca quis fazer aquilo, eu não tinha a mínima consciência do que estava acontecendo aquela noite... Eu tentei pó tudo me desculpar, mas acho que mereci todo o gelo, eles estavam certos o tempo todo, eu tinha que descobrir primeiro o que eu queria.

Eu só preciso de uma pequena ajudinha do acaso... E do James também.

Depois de combinar tudo com ele, inventei qualquer desculpa e deixei a cabine para procurar outra que estivesse vazia, ou pelo menos quase, eu podia esvaziá-la e, de quebra, me divertir um pouquinho. Merlin queira que ela não venha com a varinha...

- Sirius? – chamou James pelo espelho uns dez minutos depois.

- Fala James.

- Ela acabou de sair daqui, disse que vai ao banheiro. – falou.

- Ok, você viu se ela estava com varinha? – perguntei receoso.

- Acho que não... Mas não tenho certeza.

- Tá, estou ouvindo passos, me deseja sorte.

- Boa sorte almofadas, mas olha lá o que você vai fazer.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

Menos de um minuto depois, Liz passou pela porta da cabine onde eu estava. Abri a porta silenciosamente, a puxei para dentro e lancei um feitiço imperturbável na porta.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo!? – gritou quando conseguiu ver quem a "atacou".

- Garantindo que você não sairá. – respondi terminando de lançar todos os feitiços que conhecia para que ninguém pudesse atrapalhar.

- Como é que você se atreve? Me deixa sair daqui agora Black! – gritou o mais alto que pôde.

- Não adianta gritar Liz, você só sai daqui depois que me ouvir.

- Eu não quero te ouvir, aliás, já te ouvi o suficiente, me deixa sair! – ordenou.

- Vai ser difícil... – falei a mim mesmo.

- Me – gritou batendo na porta – Deixa – e depois deu um murro – Sair – de deu um chute – Daqui! – jogou o corpo contra a porta para finalizar.

- Eu já te falei que não adianta, agora, quando você desistir, me avise e eu começo a falar.

Ela me olhou com raiva e se sentou me encarando com uma expressão assassina nos olhos.

- Ótimo. – falei sorrindo – Agora podemos conversar em paz.

- Não precisa, eu já sei o que você dirá. – falou seca olhando para a janela.

- Tenho certeza que não. – contestei.

- Uhum... Tá certo. – concordou sem dar importância.

- Ok Liz, eu estou aqui hoje, te forçando a me escutar, unicamente porque eu sinto sua falta. É verdade. – acrescentei quando ela me encarou fazendo cara de pouco caso – Eu adorava a nossa amizade, você e James são os irmãos que eu pude escolher e eu nunca quis te machucar. Sabe, aquele dia no show, eu estava bêbado e não sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Mas mesmo assim fez. – completou – Olha Sirius, eu entendo que você estava e bêbado e, na moral, o problema não é esse.

- Mas e...

- Era no começo. – respondeu minha pergunta antes mesmo que eu a terminasse – Mas depois, eu... – ela procurava palavras para explicar – Eu não sei... O jeito como você agia, tudo aquilo, faziam parecer que você não queria ser desculpado.

- É, eu soube. – comentei me lembrando das conversas de James e Lily.

- Então, era só isso? Já posso sair? – perguntou se levantando.

- Não, claro que não. – respondi – Ainda nem começou! – ela virou os olhos e sentou outra vez – Olha, eu quero que tudo volte a ser como antes. Eu sei que eu agi de forma deplorável e fui um verdadeiro idiota com você, mas eu não sabia como agir... Eu não sabia o que eu queria e você também não estava ajudando...

- Black, você não está fazendo sentido. – interrompeu. Suspirei.

- Ok, me desculpa por tudo. Por eu ter beijado a Lucy, por eu ter te importunado, gritado com você e até por ter metido entre você e as palavras cruzadas. – falei olhando para o chão – A questão é que eu não sabia o que estava sentindo e eu não podia tomar nenhuma decisão até ter certeza, entende? Eu estava confuso, não queria admitir mas estava e por isso eu agi daquele jeito. – coloquei tudo para fora. Ela me olhava mais calma – Tudo que eu mais quero agora é que as coisas voltem ao normal entre nós porque eu... Eu quero você ao meu lado sempre. – ela agora abriu um grande sorriso – Então, amigos?

Não sei se foi impressão, mas acho que vi aquele sorriso quase se desfazer por um instante. Ela abaixou a cabeça e, por um momento, não pude ver seu rosto. Soltou uma risada pelo nariz e em seguida encarava minha mão como se estivesse decidindo se aceitava a proposta.

- Não. – falou sorrindo – Irmãos. – completou e ia pegar minha mão quando não me contive, levantei-me e a puxei para um abraço.

Quando a soltei, estava com os olhos marejados.

- O que foi? Esqueci de passar desodorante? – perguntei querendo fazer ela rir. Consegui.

- Não, não... Não foi nada... Eu estou feliz, é só. – falou ainda sorrindo docemente – Então... Podemos sair daqui? Estou com fome.

- Só se for agora. – respondi retirando os encantamentos da porta.

Saímos de lá voltamos conversando alegremente para a cabine.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de**** Liz)**

Certo, eu admito que estou triste, mas eu estou feliz ao mesmo tempo. Sério mesmo, não agüentava mais aquele clima chato entre nós, ou seja, embora não tenha acabado exatamente como eu queria, acabou bem. É isso que importa, agora é só deixar rolar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de**** Lily)**

Algum tempo após o almoço, Remo e eu acabamos a reunião da monitoria e voltamos juntos à cabine onde estavam os outros. Eu estava rezando para que os roncos da minha barriga não estivessem sendo ouvidos.

- E aí galera! – falei entrando na cabine – O que perdemos? – perguntei dando um selinhos em James antes de me sentar ao seu lado.

- Você nem imagina. – respondeu James – Com fome?

- Morrendo. O que aconteceu?

- Tortinhas de caldeirão, suco de abóbora, sapos de chocolate e varinha de alcaçuz. – falou me passando cada coisa que falava – Acertei?

- Na mosca. Mas fala logo o que aconteceu.

- Veja você mesma. – disse indicado o acento da frente com a cabeça.

- Não! Fala sério? – ele confirmou com a cabeça – Como?

- Depois eu explico melhor, eles saíram brigados e voltaram assim, mas não tenho certeza do que aconteceu lá porque eles não disseram nada.

- Ah...

Liz e Sirius estavam sentados no banco em frente a nós brincando de alguma coisa com um papel, estavam calados mas visivelmente felizes de estarem juntos. Ao lado deles, Alice e Frank liam o Profeta Diário juntos, havia uma grande manchete sobre o ataque ao festival de Wizville. Ao nosso lado, Alex e Remo estavam abraçados e conversavam baixo.

- Onde está o Peter? – perguntei dando falta dele na cabine.

- Foi ao banheiro, saiu pouco antes de vocês chegarem. – falou me abraçando pela cintura – Já sabe quando será a primeira visita a Hogsmead?

- Ainda não, são os professores que decidem e depois passam para nós. – respondi enquanto James beijava meu pescoço.

- Será que está acontecendo alguma coisa? – perguntou Alice que, eu não tinha reparado, não estava mais lendo jornal – O corredor está agitado.

Alice estava certa. Geralmente, o pessoal permanece nas cabines contando as novidades, no entanto, havia uma enorme quantidade de estudantes passando lentamente pela porta da cabine.

- Devemos verificar? – perguntei a Remo. Afinal, somos monitores.

- Parem de se fazer de bobos. – falou Liz sem tirar os olhos do papel em que jogava com Sirius.

- Como? – perguntei sem entender do que ela estava falando.

- Eles não aprendem. – Sirius falou a Liz que concordou com a cabeça.

- Querem falar logo? – disse James.

Sirius e Liz se olharam e viraram os olhos.

- Tirando os novatos, qualquer um em Hogwarts sabe que James Potter é apaixonado por Lílian Evans mas ela o odeia. – falou Sirius.

- Muita gente nos viu chegando juntos, mas até aí tudo bem, já que todos também sabe que nós – falou apontando para Alex, Frank, Alice e ela mesma – somos amigos dos marotos.

- Até que Rabicho vai ao banheiro e, de repente, todos começam a passar pela frente da nossa cabine. – Sirius concluiu.

- Onde vocês querem chegar? – perguntei ainda sem entender.

- Santa Ingenuidade... – murmurou Liz – Peter deve ter dado com a língua nos dentes e agora todos querem saber se é verdade que o Potter finalmente conseguiu conquistar a Evans. – completou impaciente.

- Devemos acrescentar que a cena de vocês dois abraçadinhos deve ter tirado as dúvidas de muita gente. – falou Sirius.

- E, caso não tenham reparado, noventa e sete por cento das pessoas que estão passando por aqui são garotas entre o quarto e sétimo ano. – falou Liz votando sua atenção para o papel – elas são as mais interessadas em confirmar se o príncipe James Encantado Potter está mesmo fora do mercado. – abriu um sorriso e fez um risco no papel – Ganhei.

Sirius fechou a cara.

O resto da viagem foi tranqüila, Peter acabou confessando que soltou a língua sem querer. Quando o trem finalmente chegou a Hogwarts, eu e Remo nos separamos do grupo outra vez para orientar os alunos novos, mas não demoramos muito e logo pudemos voltar e ir para as carruagens.

A notícia de que Lílian Evans e James Potter estavam juntos se espalhou mais rápido que fogo em palha seca. Eu estava muito desconfortável com todos aqueles pares de olhos acompanhando todos os meus movimentos quando entramos no salão principal. James parecia estar nas nuvens, acredito que ele ainda goste muito deste tipo de atenção. Ele sorria de orelha à orelha e parecia estar lutando bravamente contra a vontade de me beijar no meio do salão e provar a todos que finalmente tinha conquistado "sua ruivinha", usando as palavras dele. Tenho certeza que ele não fará uma coisa dessas a não ser que queira, realmente, jogar fora o que levou anos para conseguir.

Sentamos mais ou menos no meio da mesa da Grifinória e começamos a cumprimentar animadamente os outros colegas enquanto Dumbledore não se pronunciava. Eu, James, Liz e Peter de um lado e Sirius, Alex, Remo, Alice e Frank do outro.

- Quem é aquela? – perguntou Sirius arregalando os olhos para a mesa da Corvinal.

- Qual delas? – perguntou Alex que tentava ver a garota.

- À direita do Diggory. – falou Sirius sem tirar os olhos da tal garota. A essa alura, todos nós já estávamos olhando.

- McKinnon. – respondeu Alice.

- McKinnon? – perguntou Sirius – Marlene McKinnon?

- É, definitivamente é ela. – Alex confirmou.

- Peraí, Marlene McKinnon não era aquela quintanista baixinha, cheia de espinhas, meio gordinha e com o cabelo estranho? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- É, aquela do cartão de natal... – falou Liz começando a rir.

Sirius não falou mais nada, estava olhando abobalhado para Marlene. Ela estava notavelmente diferente, estava magra, mais alta, sem espinhos e os seus cachos só perdiam para os de Alex. Não demorou muito até Liz se mostrar pouco a vontade com a cara de bobo que o Sirius estava fazendo. Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa e bateu forte no queixo dele.

- Pára de babar seu cachorro! – falou e voltou a se sentar. Todos rimos, parece que as coisas voltaram ao normal por aqui.

A conversa parou quando a Profª. McGonagall adentrou o salão seguida pelos muitos alunos novos, mas assim que o pessoal reparou nelas, o salão voltou a se encher de murmúrios.

- Lily... Esses primeiranistas não estão... Grandes de mais? – sussurrou Liz.

- É por que não são primeiranistas. – respondi baixo – Não todos.

- São de uma escola australiana que fechou – falou Remo – Hagrid nos disse.

- Legal! Sangue novo. – falou Sirius com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Calem a boca, a cerimônia vai começar. – repreendi.

Óbvio que a cerimônia de seleção demorou bem mais do que o normal já que havia, pelo menos, o triplo de estudantes novos que o normal. Com a demora, a atenção dos alunos antigos começou a se dispersar lenta e silenciosamente, não conversavam, mas os olhos estavam vãos, mexiam distraidamente nos talheres ou faziam qualquer outra coisa, como Liz e Sirius que faziam guerra de dedo. Fora isso, a nossa primeira noite em Hogwarts foi bem normal.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- Peraí, vocês voltaram ou não? – perguntei a Sirius quando chegamos ao dormitório.

- Não, voltamos a ser amigos como antes. – respondeu parecendo feliz consigo.

- Ela parecia feliz. – comentou Peter pondo o pijama.

- E não estaria por quê? – perguntou Sirius procurando algo em seu malão.

- Esquece. – respondeu Peter.

Se até o Peter percebeu que a Liz gostava do Sirius, ele só podia estar fingindo ou nos escondendo algo.

- Nada melhor que começar o ano letivo num fim de semana, não acham? – falou Remo entrando no dormitório – Querem saber, esses novatos perguntam de mais.

- Eu estou exausto, boa noite para vocês. – falou Sirius.

- Boa noite. – respondemos.

- Bom dia garotas! – cumprimentamos animados ao chegar à mesa da Grifinória na manhã seguinte – Bom dia Lírio. – acrescentei beijando a bochecha de Lily que estava comendo torrada.

- Bom dia James. – respondeu quando acabou e me deu um selinho.

- Viu!? É verdade mesmo! – falou uma garota que passava apontando para nós.

- Francamente! – exclamou Lily – As pessoas não tem mais o que comentar depois de dois meses de férias?

- Calma Lily, você sabe como esse pessoal adora um fofoca. – falou Alice tranqüilamente passando geléia em um waffer.

- Professora, não tinha outro meio de deixar minha segunda mais deplorável? – Liz reclamava com Minerva.

- Se não gosta das aulas Srtª. Costa, que desista delas. – Minerva respondeu seca. Liz deu língua quando ela virou as costas – Bom dia Sr. Potter.

- Bom dia Minnie. – Ops, escapou. Ela estreitou os olhos, mas fingiu não escutar.

- Seu horário – falou ainda me olhando feio.

- Obrigada Professora.

- Hey! Hoje é dia dois! – falou Liz de repente.

- Excelente dedução. – zombou Sirius.

- Vocês não se lembram? – perguntou a Alex e Remo.

Os dois devolveram um olhar intrigado esperando por uma explicação.

- Estão fazendo um mês de namoro hoje e eu é que tenho que lembrar!? – falou Liz tendo um acesso de risos logo em seguida. Os dois coraram.

É verdade, o tempo passou tão rápido que nem percebemos. Um mês já...

- Er... – Remo começou, mas não tinha o que falar.

Esperaí!! Se Alex e Remo fazem um mês hoje, significa que eu e Lily fazemos um mês na segunda! Eu não me lembrava disso... Tô encrencado.

- Alex, nos encontramos à tarde. – falou Remo se levantando de repente da mesa animado. Beijou brevemente os lábios da namorada e virou as costas para sair.

- Espera Remo, nos encontramos onde? Que hor... – começou Alex, mas Remo a interrompeu.

- Eu te encontro, não se preocupe. – e saiu apressado.

Se bem conheço o Aluado, ele acabou de ter uma de suas idéias genialmente românticas (já peguei muitas delas emprestadas) e foi colocá-la em prática. Falando nisso, preciso pensar em alguma coisa para Lily também, algo que minha princesa jamais esqueça. Pena que tenha aulas para atrapalhar, mas eu dou um jeito.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A:** **Bom, ****aki**** está o capítulo. ****A partes dos comensais não ficou****extamente**** como eu ****keria****, mas eu não sou ****mt**** boa com ação, espero que vocês gostem e muito obrigada pela paciência. Leitores novos ****sejam**** bem-vindos e boa leitura!!**

**Carol ****Ann****Potter** – Bom, eu moro em Maceió-Al (fim de mundo da pexte!!! Acredita q aki só tem 4 salas d cinema!?). Coincidência, eu to com uma OneShort quase pronta e com mais um projeto dos marotos! Só me falta tem pra td isso... mas um dia eu consigo. Ah, com certeza, não dá pra mudar o Sirius assim, não acho mt legal. Gostou do capítulo? Aliás, obrigada por indicar a fic!! Bjuxs... Ah! Mais uma coisa... Pq alguém viria aki dizendo q é seu namorado?? oO

**Laura** – Infelizmente... Cara, q drgoa! Estou lendo uma traduçã, tow no capítulo 18. Bjão!!

**Prongs**** Girl** – Mt obrigada por ler a fic.

**AnnaSophia****Potter** – My obrigada Anna, é sempre bom ter leitores novos e fico mt feliz q vc tenha gostado. BjAuMmMm

**Nara ****Potter** – OMG! Até novembro?? Pq vc num pega uma tradução da internet? (eu fiz isso, estou no cap 18). Bom q vc gostou. O q a Liz fez é loucura mesmo... Eu já fiz algo parecido :x. Bjows.

**Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo gente. Até o próximo e, dessa vez, não tem ****spoiler****pq**** ainda não ****comcei****, mas em breve vou lançar uma ****OneShort****aki**** no ****fanfiction**** em parceria com ****Srta Jessica ****Bones**** Black** **e vai se chamar**As Cartas Que Eu Não Mando **(Não é ****song****). Até a próxima!**

**Bjinhows**** e agradecimentos,**

Srtª. Lizzie Potter.

**E já ia me eskecendo, no meu perfil tem um link pra a capa da fic, para akeles q estiverem interessados em dar uma olhada. Os créditos pela capa vão todos para Srta Jessica Bones Black.**

**Fui!**


	23. Surpresas

**Capítulo 22 ****–**** Su****rpresas**

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius) **

**(N/A²: Mas esse Sirius é um folgado mesmo! Só por que eu dei uma brechinha, ele quer narrar o tempo todo agora!)**

**(N/Sirius: Hey! Eu não tenho culpa se minhas narrações são as melhores!)**

**(N/A:****revira os olhos**** Tá Sirius, será que dá pra a gente voltar à história?)**

**(N/S****irius****: Ok, ok...)**

- E nós vamos fazer...? – perguntei para quebrar o silêncio instaurado após a saída de Remo.

- Preciso ir à Hogsmead. – falou Alex em resposta encarando o nada.

- O quê? – perguntou Lily como quem não ousa acreditar no que ouviu.

- Preciso ir à Hogsmead. – Alex repetiu com mais convicção – Preciso comprar um presente para o Remo.

- Mas nós não podemos, não é dia de visita ao povoado e eles jamais nos deixaram sair. – falou Lily.

- Na verdade Lily, eles não precisam deixar. – falou James.

- E também não há como sair sem que eles saibam. – acrescentou Lily com aquele ar meio irritante de cdf.

- Você leva? – perguntou James olhando para mim e ignorando completamente o último comentário de Lily – Acho melhor só um de nós acompanhá-la para não dar muito na vista, talvez haja professores...

- Tudo bem. – respondi – Vocês vão querer alguma coisa?

- Não. – respondeu James me olhando de um jeito que dizia claramente "Zonkos".

- Traz chocolate pra mim? – perguntou Liz.

- Trago sim. – respondi – E você Peter?

- Um kit básico da Dedosdemel. – respondeu contando o ouro e me entregando em seguida.

- Por que estão agindo assim? Não vão conseguir sair. – falou Lily ainda com o mesmo tom irritante. James, Peter e eu a olhamos e, sem conseguir segurar, caímos na gargalhada – Qual é a graça? – perguntou ficando irritada.

- Aiai Lily... – falou Liz – Você, por acaso, já ouviu falar de alguma façanha que esses quatro não conseguiram realizar?

- Ah... – Lily pensava em algo para responder.

- Exato. – falei me levantando – Alex, dez minutos, na sala comunal. – conclui e saí da mesa.

- Como ele vai fazer isso!? – ouvi Lily perguntar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- Preciso me arrumar. – falou Alex se levantando e saindo da mesa. Me virei para Liz.

- Preciso organizar umas coisas do clube... – disse Liz e se levantou também.

- Equipe de quadribol... – murmurou James beijando minha bochecha antes mesmo que eu o olhasse e foi embora.

- Eu vou com você. – falou Peter seguindo James.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. – falou Alice levantando as mãos quando me virei para ela e Frank.

- É impressão minha ou estão me escondendo algo? – perguntei mais para mim do que para eles que apenas deram de ombros.

O dia passou lento e monótono, todo mundo vazou e como eu não queria ficar segurando vela (já que o Sr. Potter resolveu fugir também), fui para o lugar mais calmo de toda a escola onde eu poderia me distrair por bastante tempo sem que ninguém me incomodasse: a biblioteca. Sem ter realmente algo específico para procurar, fui à seção de transfiguração. Sabe, agora que conheço três animagos, o assunto se tornou mais atraente.

Minha admiração pelos marotos crescia a cada página que eu virava. Era magia muito complexa e extremamente perigosa se feita de maneira incorreta, é realmente impressionante que eles tenham conseguido sozinhos.

- Animagia é mesmo fascinante. – falou uma voz desconhecida. Derrubei o livro com o susto – Oh, me desculpe, não queria te assustar. – disse o dono da voz se abaixando para pegar o livro – Aqui. – falou me entregando o livro.

O dono da voz era uma garoto loiro, de cabelos curtos, alto, forte, com um lindo sorriso e olhos num tom de azul escuro que eu nunca tinha visto antes, era como um azul petróleo. **(N/A: Tô imaginando um cara no estilo Ryan do ****The****O.C.**** e babando aqui no teclado...)**

- Não foi nada, eu é que estava distraída... – falei pegando o livro de suas mãos – Obrigada. – ele sorriu – Ah, eu sou Lílian, Lílian Evans. – completei lhe estendendo a mão.

- Prazer Srtª. Evans. – cumprimentou apertando minha mão – Sou Jack Blanchett.

- Você é um dos alunos novos, não é?

- Sou sim, vim de Halcanfiel para o último ano. **(N/A: Nome muito tosco... Ignorem)**

- Está curtindo Hogwarts?

- Ainda não posso dizer muita coisa, mas tudo o que vi até agora é incrível, só estou um pouco perdido.

- Isso é normal... Em pouco tempo você se acostuma.

O assunto acabou e por uns tempos ficamos em silêncio.

- Escuta Blanchett, ainda temos duas horas até o almoço... Quer dar uma volta pela escola? Assim eu te ajudo a se achar por aqui.

- Só se me chamar de Jack. – respondeu sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Tudo bem, Jack, vamos?

- Agora mesmo. – falou animado – Onde vamos primeiro?

- Hum... Que aulas você está cursando? – perguntei para ter uma idéia de onde levá-lo – Aliás, me chame de Lily.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- É sério! Já procurei pelo castelo inteiro! – resmunguei pela milésima vez em trinta minutos.

- James, caso não tenha notado, estamos em um castelo GIGANTE! Você não acha que seria um pouco de sorte topar com ela por aí? – falou Liz – Vê se relaxa.

- Por que não olha no mapa? – perguntou Peter.

- Aluado levou... E se ela ficou irritada por hoje de manhã? Sabe que ela odeia segredos.

- Se ela estiver irritada, nós resolvemos. – disse Alex – Agora, por favor, relaxa e come!

- Não estou com fome.

- Então cala essa boca e nos deixa comer que nós estamos. – falou Sirius.

- Delicado como sempre... – comentou Liz.

- O almoço está quase acabando e nada da Lily. – reclamei outra vez.

- Graças a Merlin! – falou Peter – Ela está ali James. – acrescentou apontando para as portas do grande salão onde duas pessoas entravam rindo.

Uma, inconfundivelmente ruiva, era Lily e a outra era um garoto novo. Não gostei dele. Pararam perto das mesas, conversaram algum tempo e, por fim, se separaram. Ele para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e Lily corria os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória até nos achar e vir em nossa direção.

- Oi gente. – falou sorridente sentando ao meu lado.

- Ainda bem que você chegou Lily, alguém aqui estava dando um pití. – disse Sirius.

- Quem era aquele Lily? – Liz perguntou interessada olhando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Ótimo, assim eu fico sabendo quem é o sujeito e não preciso passar por ciumento.

- Jack Blanchet, um dos alunos novos. – respondeu Lily servindo purê ao seu prato – Está na nossa turma. – fechei um pouco a cara.

- Uhh, ele é uma gracinha. – falou Liz ainda observando.

- Não vejo nada de mais nele. – Sirius retrucou rabugento.

- Fica quieto Sirius, você não entende nada de homem. – Liz rebateu – Ou entende? – perguntou provocando.

- Esses dois não tem jeito... – falou Alex para Alice.

- E aí galerinha!! – falou uma garota de longos cabelos ondulados e negros sentando-se ao lado de Almofadinhas e beijando-lhe o rosto.

- Andie! – cumprimentou Sirius – Como vai minha priminha favorita?

- Muito bem, obrigada. – Andie respondeu animada – Ah, consegui pegar as coisa que você me pediu, te passo mais tarde. Régulo quase me pegou no flagra.

- Eu já disse que te amo Andie? – perguntou Sirius – Como estão as coisas por lá?

- Nem queira saber... Sua mãe ainda está furiosa. Quase tacou fogo na casa por que não conseguiu destruir a decoração do seu quarto, Tio Ignatius que a impediu.

- Andrômena Black! Estive te procurando por todos os lados! – uma garota de cabelos alaranjados se aproximava.

- Desculpa Kate, me esqueci. – falou Andie – Vim falar com meu primo Sirius.

- É, eu sei quem é... Quem não sabe? – falou a garota – Vamos logo, Hagrid está nos esperando... Ele me disse que vai nos mostrar umas criaturas que estudaremos este ano.

- Eu duvido. – Sirius se intrometeu na conversa – Hagrid não é muito de criar bichos inofensivos como os estudados no terceiro ano...

- Ok, vamos indo então. Tchau gente! – falou Andie e saiu com a amiga Kate.

Ficamos esperando Lily acabar de comer e fomos para a sala comunal procurar o que fazer. Frank e Alice sentaram em uma poltrona. Liz tirou tinta, pena e pergaminho do bolso e se pôs a escrever algo. Sirius e Peter falavam sobre amenidades sentados no chão. Lily sentou num sofá próximo a Frank e Alice e eu deitei o mesmo com a cabeça em suas pernas.

- Como vocês saem do castelo? – perguntou de repente depois de um tempo.

- Passagens secretas. – respondi;

- Jura? – perguntou surpresa – Me mostra?

- Ah Lily, eu não posso.

- Por que não?

- Regras marotas. Não mostramos as passagens a ninguém.

- Mas mostraram à Alex.

- Tá, mas ela é namorada do Remo e...

- E eu sou sua namorada, não? – ela estava começando a ficar vermelha, mal sinal...

- É diferente, você é... – mas me calei imediatamente.

- Sou...? – insistiu.

- Bem, você... Você é... Monitora-chefe. – terminei num sussurro quase inaudível.

- James Potter! – disse quase gritando e com o rosto vermelho – Eu não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir!

- Lily, escute, eu não...

- Estou ouvindo. Ouvindo meu próprio namorado me discriminar por ser uma monitora!

- Olha, me desculpa, eu me expressei mal...

- Oh, eu receio que desculpas não serão o suficiente James Potter. – e dizendo isso, se levantou bruscamente (me derrubando do sofá como conseqüência) e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk... – Sirius balançava a cabeça negativamente – Mal jeito Pontas.

- Ela exagerou. – resmunguei aborrecido me levantando.

- Um pouco, mas você sabe, é a Lily. – falou Alice – Tem que tomar cuidado com o que fala.

- É James, acho que você não precisava esconder dela. – falou Sirius – Não acho que ela nos denunciaria.

- Mas a Lily precisa reconhecer que exagerou. – disse Liz.

- Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com a Lily? – perguntou Remo entrando na sala – Ela quase me atropelou agora há pouco... – e se calou com o meu olhar – Ah... Será que alguma de vocês pode chamar a Alex lá em cima para mim?

- Eu vou. – disse Liz e se retirou.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Saí do salão comunal tão irritada com James que nem parei para pedir desculpas ao Remo por quase derrubá-lo quando ele estava entrando.

Não acredito! Simplesmente não acredito que o James tenha me dito uma coisa daquelas. É tão... Repugnante. Não confiar em mim... Que absurdo!

**Eu acho que você exagerou um pouco...**

Exagerar!? Ele desconfiou de nós! Achou que o entregaríamos.

_Oh não, essa eu NÃO vou perdoar fácil MESMO! Onde já se viu tamanho preconceito com a própria namorada_

Eu concordo, se ele não gosta que sejamos monitoras por que pediu pra namorar com a gente?

**Ah! ****Dêem**** um tempo vocês duas! Ele só se expressou mal e já ficam jogando pedras! Acham mesmo que ele não gosta de nós do jeito que somos? Acham mesmo que depois de anos nos pedindo para sair ele não teria reparado que somos monitoras**

Pois é, nos pediu para sair por anos e ainda se ao luxo de ter preconceito contra nós, aqueles marotos...

- Lily? – chamou uma voz atrás de mim.

- Oh, oi Jack. – cumprimentei ao me virar e ver quem era.

- Que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou e eu percebi que estava perto da sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa. Eu nem reparei onde estava indo.

- Nada. – respondi sinceramente – Só dando uma volta pelo castelo... Como sempre.

- Você não parece muito bem Lily, quer conversar? – perguntou gentilmente.

- Por que não... – murmurei para mim mesma – Vamos lá para fora, acho que um arzinho vai me fazer bem.

Fui para os jardins com Jack contando toda a história sobre James e eu. Toda mesmo, desde o comecinho (claro que não coloquei detalhes, afinal, são seis anos de história!)

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

- Oh meu... Remo... É tão... Tão...Quero dizer, este lugar... – as palavras se perdiam à caminho da boca. Eu nem conseguia acreditar no que estava diante de meus olhos.

Ao sair da sala comunal, Remo me levou para uma passagem atrás de um espelho no quarto andar e saímos num bosque que eu suspeito ficar perto de Hogsmead, embora nunca o tenha visto antes. Andamos alguns minutos e viemos para aqui. Este é o lugar mais lindo que já vi.

É um imenso jardim, com flores de todos os tipos até onde a vista alcança. Há um lago mais ou menos no centro e haviam borboletas voando pelo local.

- É tão lindo... – murmurei finalmente.

- Vamos? – perguntou me oferecendo o braço que eu aceitei.

Caminhamos mais algum tempo entre as flores e, perto do lago, havia uma toalha estirada perto de várias tulipas, minhas flores favoritas.

- Como achou esse lugar? – perguntei depois d nos sentarmos.

- Não foi muito difícil, eu já sabia que existia, mas não sabia onde ficava, levei quase a manhã toda para achar. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Você é perfeito Remo! – falei me jogando em cima dele e o derrubando de costas no chão – Posso supor que as tulipas são propositais?

- Lily me contou tudo que eu precisava saber. – confessou – Posso deduzir que você gostou? – perguntou carinhoso.

- Não, por que eu amei! – falei beijando-lhe brevemente.

- E tem mais uma coisa. – falou voltando a se sentar e procurando algo no bolso interno da capa – Quero te dar isto aqui.

Ele colocou uma caixa de veludo azul claro em minhas mãos, eu o olhei intrigada e logo descobri que ela continha uma linda e fina corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de coração também de prata.

- Ah Remo, você não...

- Eu sei, mas eu queira. – me interrompeu.

- Coloca em mim? – perguntei virando as costas sem esperar resposta.

- Agora, quando você estiver pensando em mim, eu saberei. – falou fechando o colar em meu pescoço.

- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Metade do pingente foi encantado para só aparecer quando você estiver pensando em mim. – eu o olhei sorrindo impressionada.

- Então terei sempre um pingente inteiro. – falei e olhando em seus olhos e começamos a nos beijar apaixonadamente.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- O que ela está fazendo de novo com aquele cara? – perguntou James muito irritado que olhava pela janela e tinha um grande pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos.

- Do que está falando James? – perguntei distraidamente pondo pontos nos is que acabei de escrever.

- Da Lily, conversando com aquele tal Blanchett outra vez. – resmungou olhando pela janela. Franzi a testa.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntei enrolando o pergaminho que escrevia.

- Perto da cabana de Hagrid.

- E você consegue distinguir daqui!? – perguntei espantada – Quantos graus esses óculos aumentam? – me aproximei da janela para olhar e o ouvi murmurando algo parecido com "malfeito feito".

Com certeza, havia duas pessoas passeando perto da cabana de Hagrid, mas era simplesmente impossível que alguém conseguisse reconhecê-los.

- James, pode não ser a Lily e nem o Blanchet. – falei seguindo a lógica – É meio que impossível ter certeza se são eles.

- Eu sei que são eles. – falou com convicção.

- James, James... Relaxa um pouco ok? Eu sei que está irritado pela discussão hoje mais cedo, mas vai piorar um pouco as coisas se você estiver desconfiado de algo que a única prova é sua imaginação quando vocês forem conversar.

- Você não entende Liz, fica de fora! – falou de forma extremamente grossa.

- Olha James, eu estava tentando ajudar! Você não precisa ser tão grosso! – falei irritada e saí da sala comunal.

Odeio que descontem a raiva em mim. Tudo bem que ele está irritado, mas precisava isso?

Legal... Agora todos sumiram e eu simplesmente não tenho o que fazer... Onde será que aquele povo se meteu?

Fui andando até o banheiro mais próximo para dar uma olhada no meu visual antes de sair por aí. Não posso dar essa bobeira com tantos garotos novos andando por aí, não é?

Entrando no banheiro, encontrei McKinnon conversando aos cochichos com Emelina Vance. Elas pararam ao me ver entrar. Tive a estranha sensação de que estavam falando de mim... Mas deve ser neura minha.

Percebi que as duas me olhavam enquanto tentava arrumar o cabelo. Emelina cochichava algo para McKinnon, parecia estar encorajando-a a fazer alguma coisa. Bem, eu não fiquei lá para saber o que era e assim que terminei, saí do banheiro.

- Hey! Costa! – chamou uma voz quando eu tinha me afastado apenas poucos passos da porta do banheiro. Era McKinnon.

- Sim. – respondi educadamente me virando para encará-la.

- Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta... – falou meio sem jeito. Percebi que era disso que elas estavam falando.

- Estou te ouvindo.

- Você... Você e... Você e Black estão tendo alguma coisa? – perguntou e ficou muito vermelha logo em seguida.

- Não que eu lhe deva alguma satisfação da minha vida McKinnon, mas eu posso ao menos saber por que a informação lhe interessa? – perguntei. É, eu sei que foi meio grosseiro, mas qual é? Essa pergunta me irritou!

- Oh... É que... Uma amiga minha me disse e... Ela gosta dele e queria se é verdade. – respondeu ficando mais vermelha a cada sílaba.

- Tranqüilize sua amiga. – falei sabendo muito bem quem era a "amiga" dela – Ele está solteiríssimo. Era só isso?

- Era. – ela pareceu muito aliviada.

- Então, tenha uma boa tarde. – desejei muito educada para o meu nível de irritação.

- Ah, pra você também. – falou virando as costas e correndo de volta para o banheiro.

- É, parece que o Sr. Black não vai encontrar muita dificuldade... – falei para mim mesma.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Assim que Liz saiu da sala comunal, resolvi que queria ver aquilo de perto. Eu estava praticamente explodindo de ciúmes ao ver os dois pontos intitulados "Lílian Evans" e "Jack Blanchett" andando juntos pelos jardins.

Subi até o dormitório, retirei a capa da invisibilidade do malão, cobri-me com ela e fui rumo aos terrenos de Hogwarts. _Por que diabos a torre da __G__rifinória tinha que ser uma das mais altas do castelo?_ Me perguntava enquanto descia as escadas apressado.

Segundo o mapa, eles continuavam juntos no jardim, chegaram a um lugar onde geralmente está vazio (como agora!) e ela sabe disso. Reduzi os passos ao me aproximar do casal para que eles não me ouvissem.

- Ainda não acredito que fiz isso. – a voz de Lily chegou aflita aos meus ouvidos.

- Calma Lily, não foi nada de mais. – disse o tal Jack. Agora eu já podia vê-los.

- Você não entende Jack, quando as pessoas souberem...

- Ninguém vai saber Lily, olha, eu não vou contar e também não tinha mais ninguém vendo, certo? – ele estava com as mãos nos ombros dela e tentava fazer com que ela o olhasse. Estavam próximos de mais.

- É... É, você tem razão. – falou Lily parecendo mais tranqüila – Obrigada Jack, você sabe como acalmar uma garota. – completou abraçando-o.

- Não precisa agradecer Lil, foi um prazer. – falou sorrindo e afagando os cabelos da **MINHA** Lily!!

Aquela cena foi de mais para mim, saí de lá andando o mais rápido que pude sem me importar em esbarrar nas pessoas ou em qualquer outra coisa. Voltei ao dormitório, apanhei minha vassoura e, em poucos minutos, já estava percorrendo os jardins outra vez rumo ao campo de quadribol ainda em baixo da capa para que ninguém me interrompesse.

Desejava que o campo estivesse sozinho para que eu pudesse extravasar tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Não era bem raiva, acho nunca poderia descrever realmente o que estava sentindo apenas com palavras. Era frustração, decepção, raiva da Lily, raiva do tal Jack, raiva de mim mesmo por ser tão tolo junto com a sensação de perda e culpa e vontade de gritar junto com a de correr para ela e perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo.

O céu vespertino quase não era visível por trás da grande quantidade de nuvens cinzentas que se espalhavam por sua extensão. O campo estava vazio como eu queria, então fui até o meio, larguei a capa no chão e dei o maior impulso que consegui.

Ganhar os céus é uma das melhores sensações que se pode ter. O vento forte varre todos os pensamentos ruins e os problemas deixados no solo parecem pequenos, distantes e insignificantes.

Tirei do bolso o pomo roubado há alguns anos atrás, soltei-o e algum tempo depois passei a persegui-lo. **(N/A: Tá, eu sei que o James não era apanhador, mas já que eu o coloquei está nessa posição antes, fica assim mesmo.)**

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

**(N/A: AHÁ! ****Olha**** eu aqui de novo!)**

**(N/A: Sem comentários...)**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaff!!! Será possível que tá todo mundo estressado nesse castelo hoje? Lily se estressou com James porque ele não soube escolher as palavras. James, por sua vez, ficou estressado com a Lily e acabou descontando na Liz que se estressou também e quase me bate simplesmente por que eu a perguntei se ela tinha visto a McKinnon por aí. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, lá vem o Filch (estressado porque o castelo está mais cheio que o normal) e cisma que estou armando alguma, me revista e ainda coloca essa maldita gata pra ficar me seguindo. Eu mereço?

A parte boa é que encontrei uma sala vazia num corredor igualmente vazio no andar de cima, entrei, me transformei, coloquei o bichano pra correr e agora posso retomar minha caminhada em paz.

- Onde exatamente estamos indo Almofadinhas?

- Exatamente para lugar nenhum Rabicho. – respondi de bom humor.

- E em que parte do castelo fica? – eu pensei mesmo que estaria em paz?

- Deixa pra lá...

- E como estão as coisas entre você e a Liz? – perguntou Peter depois de algum tempo de silêncio.

- Continuamos com a nossa grande amizade. – respondi meio sem entender o porquê da pergunta – Eu até diria que a considero parte da minha família se não achasse que isso é uma grande ofensa. – completei pensativo.

- Você não é mais um Black, Sirius. – falou uma voz irritante e conhecida vinda da direita.

- Isso seria extremamente agradável se fosse verdade Régulo. – falei me virando para encarar meu irmão – Mas, infelizmente, não posso me livrar deste maldito sobrenome.

- Se misturando com mestiços, sangues-ruins e traidores do próprio sangue... Você nunca mereceu ser dessa família. – falou Régulo pretendendo me irritar. Reparei no distintivo em suas vestes.

- Ora, parabéns Régulo. A morcega velha ficou orgulhosa com seu distintivo? – perguntei olhando com nojo a insígnia reluzente verde e prata.

- NÃO OUSE FALAR ASSIM DA NOSSA MÃE! – gritou me cuspindo um pouco.

- Se você gosta tanto da megera _Reg_, - respondi calmamente limpando os respingos de saliva do rosto – pode dizer que ela é só sua. – completei com o sorriso mais agradável que consegui – Até mais _Reg_.

Tinha me afastado somente alguns passos quando ouvi o feitiço sendo lançado. Por sorte, tenho reflexos extraordinários que me permitiram rebater a azaração antes mesmo que meu "querido" irmãozinho terminasse de pronunciá-la e, mais poucos segundos depois, ele estava com a língua colada ao céu da boca.

- O que foi que você disse _Reg_? Não consigo te entender. – falei arrancando risos de Peter – Nós vemos por aí. – completei desejando que isso não acontecesse.

Continuei meu caminho para fora do castelo. Apesar de um pouco frio, a tarde estava bem agradável para um passeio pelos jardins.

- Não acha que ele pode nos trazer problemas? – perguntou Peter quando já estávamos do lado de fora.

- O idiota do meu irmão! Tá brincando? – falei impaciente – Ele não consegue causar problemas nem para os primeiranistas.

Sem dizer mais nada, nos encaminhamos para a sombra da nossa árvore favorita. Eu me deitei na grama e fechei os olhos, Rabicho sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou observando o lago em silêncio e assim se passaram alguns minutos.

- Sirius? – abri apenas um olho para ver quem era.

- Lily! A que devo a honra de sua presença? – cumprimentei sem me levantar.

- Nada de mais... – respondeu sem graça – Eu só estava pensando se você teria visto o James por aí.

- Bom, eu o vi na sala comunal mais ou menos uma hora atrás. – respondi ainda deitado. Queria me levantar e falar com ela direito, mas a preguiça não permitia.

- Não, acabei de voltar de lá. – falou desanimada.

- Não fique assim ruivinha, ele aparece daqui a pouco. – pisquei para ela.

- Não deixa ele te ouvir falando assim.

- Nunca! Tenho muito amor ao meu rosto perfeito. – falei fingindo ter medo. Lily riu – Deita aqui e relaxa Lily, tudo vai se resolver.

- Acho que vou aceitar o seu convite. – disse e deitou-se ao meu lado.

Silêncio mais uma vez. Odeio silêncio. Rabicho estava calado, Lily estava calada, eu não sabia o que dizer a uma garota que briga com o namorado...

- Sirius? – Lily chamou num murmúrio depois de alguns minutos. Provavelmente ela achou que eu estava dormindo já que voltei a fechar os olhos.

- Hum. – resmunguei sinalizando que estava ouvindo.

- Acha que o James está muito irritado comigo? – percebi a insegurança em sua voz.

- Eu não sei dizer muito bem Lily, mas tenho certeza que se você falar com ele tudo se resolve. – respondi.

- É... Eu exagerei um pouco, não foi?

- Um pouquinho, mas o James também não soube medir as próprias palavras. – respondi enrugando a testa – Eu acho que vocês dois se devem desculpas.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

- Sirius?

- Sim Lily.

- Ser monitora é tão ruim assim? – perguntou em tom triste e pensativo.

- Claro que não Lily! – respondi rindo – Só quando se é da Sonserina e faz de tudo para estragar os planos dos marotos. Olha só o aluado, ele é um maroto monitor e nem por isso o deserdamos. Aliás, você é a monitora-chefe mais legal que Hogwarts já teve.

- Mas é que...

- Eu sei Lily, eu estava lá. – interrompi já sabendo o que ela ia dizer – O James apenas se expressou mal e ele próprio sabe disso.

- Obrigada mesmo Sirius. – falou se esticando para beijar minha bochecha – Você é um amor, sabia?

- Claro que eu sabia! – brinquei – E eu já disse que disponha. Apesar de comprometida com o Pontas, tem Sirius para você também.

- Convencido! – falou rindo e dando um tapa fraco em meu ombro – Acho que vou procurá-lo então... – completou pensativa.

- Tem todo o meu apoio. – falei encorajando.

- Certo. – falou se levantando – Até mais gente. – completou já dando as costas.

- Sabe Rabicho, o Aluado que me perdoe, mas eu realmente mereço ser padrinho deste casamento. – comentei olhando para as nuvens.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Me sentindo muito melhor e bem mais confiante depois das conversas que tive com Jack e Sirius, resolvi ir atrás de James para resolvermos logo este assunto, afinal, passei quase a tarde inteira falando disso, quando mais cedo acabar, melhor.

Estava caminhando lentamente para o castelo quando olhei na direção do campo de quadribol quando vi um borrão cortar o céu e um fraco sorriso apareceu em meu rosto. _Eu devia ter adivinhado..._

Passei algum tempo apenas o observando de um canto escondido perto dos vestiários. Ele voava muito rápido fazendo vários mergulhos e manobras perigosas e desnecessárias. O pensamento de que isso seria para extravasar os sentimentos passou pela minha cabeça me deixando m pouco receosa. Mas eu nunca vou saber se não for, certo?

Fui até o meio do campo o seguindo com os olhos, ele ainda não percebera minha presença.

- James! – chamei alto. Ele parou bruscamente e olhou em volta em busca de quem o havia chamado.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- Lily. – murmurei ao ver a figura ruiva me encarando no meio do campo.

A onda de sentimentos que havia, por alguns minutos, me abandonado retornou com intensidade. Eu não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali, o que queria ou como devia reagir a isso. Fiquei apenas olhando-a no mesmo lugar pelo o que pareceram longos minutos.

- Pode vir aqui? – perguntou – Nós precisamos conversar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A:** Fim de capítuloooooooooooooooooo!!! Desculpem a demora, eu estive meio ocupada esta semana e por isso não atualizei antes, mas o capítulo está bem fresquinho para vocês já que eu acabei de escrever apenas alguns minutos atrás.

**Quanta bobagem...**

Ah não! O que é que você está fazendo aqui Sirius? O capítulo já acabou!

**Elizabeth! Deixa de ser lesada! É claro que eu vim responder as ****reviews**** com você.**

Com permissão de quem?

**A minha, não é óbvio?**

(revira os olhos) Eu tenho escolha?

**Não.**

Tá legal... Vamos lá então.

AnnaSophia Potter – Que bom que você gostou, eu não sou mt boa em escrever essas partes mais emocionantes... Gostou do capítulo novo?

**É claro que ela gostou! Eu narrei ****aquela**** parte!**

Sirius, será que é pedir demais para vc ser mais simpático com os(as) leitores(as)?

**Mas eu estava falando com você. Enfim, muito obrigada por apreciar minha narração Anna.**

Gostou do novo capítulo?? ;

Nin Costa – Xará!!! Q bom q vc gostou do capítulo! E aí, gostou desse?

**Ah, q legal q ****vc**** me ama ****Nin****, quer sair comigo qualquer dia desses?**

Carol Ann Potter – Já ouvi falar sim, eu acho legal (as vezes) morar em capitais pequenas (Maceió é o cúmulo, não tem mt o q fazer, mas dá pro gasto). Eu também esperava mt mais da parte dos marotos...

**Lançaram um filme dos marotos**** Eu sabia que iam me descobrir um dia!**

Na verdade Sirius, o filme não é sobre você.

**E sobre quem mais seria?**

Bem... Deixa pra lá, é melhor você não saber mesmo... Voltando ao assunto, Oo Puxa vida, que problema heim? Mas não se preocupe, as reviews aparecem mais cedo ou mais tarde (a minha primeira veio aparecer no 3º capítulo).

**É isso aí Caro****l, continua escrevendo a fic e pode deixar que eu ****dou**** um jeito nesse cara! Quem ele pensa que é para mexer com nossos leitores?**

Sirius, a fic é minha.

**Mas eu apareço nela!**

Deixa pra lá... Brigada por ler Carol, vou dar uma passadinha na sua fic, finalmente tenho tempo pra respirar esse fim de semana. Bju!!

**Eu sempre disse que você estuda de mais! Tchau Carol!**

Nara Potter – Muito obrigada, eu estava meio insegura em reação a este capítulo pq não sou mt boa em escrever essas partes que devem ser mais emocionantes. Mas eu tive meus motivos e, por sorte, não foi um total desconhecido q eu beijei. E a Liz é um pouquinho inspirada em mim sim, acho q td autor se inspira em alguém para fazer seus personagens.

**Eu também fico muito feliz que tenha acabado tudo bem entre eu**** e minha amiga Liz, sabe, eu adoro ser amigo daquela louca e, apesar de ter adorado ficar com ela por um tempo, acho que é melhor assim ****memso**

Espera só até eu dizer a Liz que você chamou ela de louca... Quem sabe ela não te dá outro tapa.

**Você não faria isso! Faria?**

Talvez... Eu sempre imaginei como as pessoas em Hogwarts reagiram qnd viram Lily e James saindo juntos e quase sempre imaginava a mesma reação dos fofoqueiros de plantão que a gente encontra por aí. Eu já acabei d ler o livrom não agüento esperar pela Rocco... Mas espero q vc consiga não saber até lá, pq é mt legal mesmo!

**Valeu pela ****review**** Nara (acho melhor eu me comportar a partir de agora, ****aquele tapa**** da Liz doeu pra caramba!), ****bjão**** pra ****vc**

Laura – Eu tbm já li o livro, é realmente mt bom! Adorei as partes dos marotos!

**P qtd mundo aqui só fala em livro**

Nada Sirius... Brigada pela review Laura. BjAuMm

**É isso aí, ****bjooo**

Bom, acho q é só, o capítulo 24 deve ficar pronto até o próximo fim de semana, então, muito obrigada mesmo por lerem a fic e mandarem essas linda reviews.

**E agora eu estarei sempre aqui para comentar junto com você ****Lizzie**

Oh Merlin, por que você me odeia?

**Hey!**

Srtª. Lizzie Potter.

**E ****Sirius Bl****a****ck.**

Mas será que até na minha assinatura você interfere agora?

**Ah ****Lizzie****, eu sei que você me ama!**


	24. Estaca zero

**Capítulo 23 – ****Estaca zero**

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Permaneci imóvel mais algum tempo pensando no que fazer e decidi por ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Voltei devagar ao chão, pousei ao lado dela, desci da vassoura e me apoiei no cabo.

- Estou ouvindo. – falei seco. Ela desviou brevemente o molhar.

- Er... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por hoje mais cedo, sei que exagerei. – falou me olhando apreensiva.

- Era só isso? – ela ficou desconsertada com a pergunta ríspida.

- Era. – respondeu com a voz fraca.

- Não tem problema – respondi já dando as costas a ela – Eu me expressei mal de qualquer jeito... – completei e montei a vassoura outra vez.

- Por que está agindo assim? – perguntou exasperada.

- Por que estou agindo assim? – repeti áspero desmontando a vassoura e encarando-a - Veja bem Evans, as pessoas não gostam de ser enganadas e, quando isso acontece, elas costumam ficar bem irritadas. – falei quase me descontrolando com ela.

- Mas... Do que você está falando? – ela parecia confusa.

- DE VOCÊ! – gritei soltando toda a minha frustração – DE VOCÊ ME ENGANANDO TODO ESSE TEMPO! – ela agora me olhava assustada – O QUE FOI EVANS? COM MEDO DO QUE VÃO DIZER DE VOCÊ?

- James... – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – O que houve?

- Eu vi você e o Blanchett! – falei controlando a vontade de continuar gritando, apesar da minha raiva, ver Lily chorando ainda é a pior coisa do mundo para mim.

- Mas eu não fiz nada de mais! – retrucou.

- Ah, claro que não! Ele só estava te acalmando, não era? – perguntei falando muito mais alto do que pretendia.

- Pára de gritar comigo! – falou com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto – Me deixa explicar tudo.

- Explicar o quê? Como aconteceu? Poupe-me dos detalhes Evans, eu estou mais feliz sem eles.

- Não! James, você não entendeu...

- Oh, então você precisa temer que todos saibam da sua "conversa"? – perguntei irônico.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Ok, James estava me humilhando há alguns minutos e eu estava apenas tentando explicar, mas essa foi a gota dágua!

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FIZ NADA! – gritei.

- EU...

- MAS POR QUE ACREDITAR EM MIM , NÃO É? AFINAL, EU SOU MONITORA!

- NÃO MISTURE AS COISAS!

- MISTURAR!? VOCÊ VEM ME FAZENDO MEIA DÚZIA DE ACUSAÇÕES SEM SENTIDO E AINDA DIZ QUE EU ESTOU MISTURANDO AS COISAS? QUER SABER POTTER? VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – gritei a última parte o mais alto que minhas cordas vocais permitiram e virei as costas para sair – EU TE ODEIO!

- ÓTIMO! – gritou de volta.

Saí do campo pisando forte e sem olhar para trás.

_Grosso! Ridículo! Idiota! Ai que ódio_

**Tá, desta vez ele passou dos limites, mas será que não dava para não estourar meus ouvidos?**

Como é que ele ousa nos acusar de alguma coisa? A ficha dele é mais suja que pau de galinheiro!

_E ainda por cima nos espionando. Será que eu não mereço um pingo de confiança?_

Hipócrita nojento... Reclamou tanto que não confiávamos nele e agora vem com essa.

**Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com a gente.**

_Mas fez!_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice**

Eu estava no dormitório, alisando distraidamente o gato da Liz quando Lily entrou batendo a porta, se jogou de bruços na cama enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e deu um longo grito.

- Ham... Lily? – chamei receosa.

- Desculpa se te assustei. – a voz dela saiu abafada pelo travesseiro.

- O que aconteceu Lil? – perguntei me sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Potter. – resmungou.

- Ih... Voltamos à estaca zero?

- Aquele cretino acha que eu o traí com o Jack.

- O quê!? – perguntei arregalando os olhos – Por quê?

- Eu não sei Alice. – ela se virou na cama para me olhar – Fui atrás dele pedir desculpas por hoje mais cedo e ele me recebeu com sete pedras em cada mão! – terminou com um tom choroso que não combina com ela.

- Calma Lil, me conta tudo o que aconteceu, desde a hora em que você saiu daqui. – pedi.

Ela me contou tudo bem detalhado. Como encontrou Jack no meio de sua caminhada, como ele a convenceu que exagerara e a aconselhou a procurar James, a discussão há poucos minutos no campo e até o receio dela de que as pessoas soubessem da briga e começassem a fazer mais fofoca.

- Tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver. – falei alisando os cabelos dela.

- ... _The __mighty __jungle, the lion sleep__s__ tonight__AuiiiiiiIIIiii__ auima aumawê._ - Liz entrou cantando baixo – Boa tardeee. – cantarolou sorrindo enquanto sentava em sua cama e abria o malão.

- Por que o bom humor? – perguntei interessada. Lily também a olhava.

- Ora, eu não tenho motivos para estar triste, tenho? – respondeu sorrindo para nós, mas o sorriso desapareceu ao reparar em Lily. – Me diga que essa cara não é porque o James fez o que eu estou pensando. – pediu fechando os olhos.

- Aí depende do que você está pensando. – falou Lily sorrindo sem graça.

- Estou pensando que ele foi atrás de você fazendo um monte de acusações sem sentido sobre Jack Blanchett. – falou nos olhando – Acertei?

- Sim. – falou Lily – E não.

- Como? – perguntou Liz sem entender.

- Sim, ele me fez um monte de acusações sem sentido sobre o Jack. – respondeu Lily – Mas não, ele não foi atrás de mim. Eu que fui atrás dele para pedir desculpas por hoje cedo. – Lily resumiu a história para Liz que ficou revoltada da vida com James.

- Cara, como o James é idiota! – falou Liz quando Lily acabou de contar – Eu disse a ele que relaxasse!

- Como assim? – perguntei.

- Ele estava olhando pela janela hoje mais cedo, viu duas pessoas andando perto da cabana do Hagrid e cismou que eram você e o Blanchett. – falou andando em círculos pelo quarto.

- Lily! – exclamei me levantando de repente – É isso! Liz, a que horas você saiu da sala comunal.

- Mais ou menos 2:30, por quê?

- Por que eu voltei pra cá com Frank perto das três horas e James não estava mais aqui e nem o vimos sair. – respondi – E eu só subi pouco antes da Lily chegar.

- Ele deve ter ido atrás dela! – disse Liz seguindo meu raciocínio.

- E deve ter visto alguma coisa. – completei – Lily, o que exatamente o James falou sobre você e o Jack?

- Algo sobre as pessoas descobrirem e... Oh Merlin! – falou batendo a mão na testa – Ele ouviu minha conversa e entendeu tudo errado! – completou pegando o travesseiro para esconder o rosto – IDIOTA!! – o grito saiu abafado.

- Ele nem te deixou explicar? – perguntou Liz – Ah, mas ele vai se ver comigo!

- Não! – falou Lily tirando o travesseiro do rosto – Ele errou comigo duas vezes só hoje, se quiser que venha atrás. – ela estava realmente irritada.

- Aiai, vai começar tudo de novo... – disse Liz se largando na própria cama.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Alice continuava alisando os cabelos de Lily e eu estava jogada na minha cama pensando com meus botões em como os homens conseguem ser cegados por ciúmes bobos as vezes. Alex chegou meia hora antes do jantar sorrindo de orelha à orelha. Ela estava louca para nos contar detalhadamente a sua tarde com Remo, mas deixou de lado quando percebeu que havia algo errado com Lily.

A nossa solidariedade com Lily era tanta que demos gelo em James o jantar inteiro. De início, ele ficou bem confuso por que nós o olhávamos feio e não respondíamos suas perguntas, mas depois, ele ficou irritado e bem carrancudo. Eu adoro o James, mas não gosto nem um pouquinho de injustiças como essa. Passamos o jantar inteiro calados, nem Sirius estava fazendo piadas e até Peter estava apenas comendo.

Assim que saímos do salão principal, caminhamos juntos de volta para a torre da Grifnória, ou pelo menos essa era minha intenção, já que no meio do caminho Sirius cismou que queria me mostrar algo e saiu me arrastando na direção oposta. Apesar dos meus constantes protestos e questionamentos, ele só veio abrir a boca sete corredores e três escadas depois.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou me puxando "delicadamente" para dentro de uma sala vazia.

- James não te contou?

- Nada. Ele está impossível hoje...

- Bem, digamos ele esteja convencido de que Lily resolveu fazer jus ao apelido dele. – respondi me sentando na mesa do professor.

- E baseado em que ele diz isso? – perguntou. Dei um suspiro e lhe contei toda a história.

- mas isso é só uma teoria, afinal, só conhecemos um lado da história. – concluí.

- Para mim ela faz completo sentido. – falou pensativo – E qual é o plano?

- Plano? – repeti sem entender.

- É. Temos que juntar os dois outra vez, não é óbvio?

- Ah... Não sei Sirius. O James pegou pesado.

- Mas ele só entendeu errado! – defendeu o amigo – Foi apenas mais um mal entendido.

- É, mas ele devia ter escutado a Lily.

- A Lily também não deixou ele se explicar.

- Tá certo, mas ela foi pedir desculpas e ele foi super grosso.

- Ok, você venceu, não tem como contestar isso... – falou andando em volta de mim – mas qual é Liz? Me ajuda! – pediu.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – respondi apenas me fazendo de difícil, é claro que eu vou ajudar. Apesar de que o James vai ter que se mostrar arrependido.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Já pensou? – perguntou menos de um minuto depois.

- Vou te ajudar. – respondi me levantando da mesa e olhando para o quadro.

Eu mal tinha acabado de falar quando Sirius me abraçou por trás e deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

- Eu sabia! – exclamou e me beijou de novo – Sabia que a minha tampinha favorita ia me ajudar! – acrescentou apertando o abraço e quase quebrando meus ossos.

- Hey! Precisa humilhar só porque tem quase um metro e noventa? – perguntei fazendo-o rir.

- Ok, se eu usar: desprovida de hormônios de crescimento melhora?

- Hahaha, sem graça! – falei dando língua para ele.

- Ah, é assim? – falou e começou a me fazer cócegas.

- Hey! – exclamei começando a rir descontroladamente – Ok... Hahaha... Pára... Hahaha... Por f... Hahaha... Por favor... – eu já não me agüentava mais em pé de tanto rir e acabei caindo no chão.

- Aprendeu que não se deve dar língua pra mim? – perguntou se abaixando para me encarar mais de perto.

- Tá bom... Ponto pra você. – falei ainda meio sem ar.

- Então vem cá que eu te ajudo. – estendeu a mão para mim.

Sirius puxou (propositalmente) muito forte, então, eu consegui me levantar, mas desequilibrei e ia cair outra vez quando ele me segurou. Estávamos bem próximos (ou seja, área de risco) quando alguém (muito inconveniente por sinal) abriu a porta e nos deu um baita susto.

- Desculpem... Não queria atrapalhar. – era McKinnon. Ela estava muito vermelha – Desculpem. – repetiu e saiu fechando a porta.

Nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada.

- Será que ela vai achar que estamos saindo? – perguntou quando estávamos voltando à torre.

- Não sei. – respondi. Por que todo mundo insiste nesse assunto? – Isso seria tão ruim?

- Bem, talvez ela ache que eu sou galinha, isso não ia ajudar. – respondeu pensativo.

- Sirius, você **é** galinha. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas não precisa expor. – deu de ombros.

Mais algum tempo sem assunto. Estávamos voltando para o salão comunal, provavelmente estavam todos lá e não tinha mais o que fazer mesmo... Eu tinha que pensar em alguma coisa em relação a James e Lily, mas por algum motivo não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

- Deve estar um clima pesadão na sala comunal. – comentou Sirius.

- Suponho que sim. As pessoas não devem ter voltado para lá ainda. – falei sem graça.

- Quer saber? Não precisamos ir pra lá agora, ainda temos três horas para andar por aí, pra quê ir pra lá e ficar vendo a cara carrancuda daqueles dois? – falou Sirius.

- Isso soa meio egoísta... Mas também não estou afim de climas pesados hoje. – respondi.

- Para os jardins? – falou me oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos lá. – falei sorrindo e fomos andando de braços dados para fora do castelo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Remo)**

O clima na sala comunal não podia estar mais entediante. Eu estava meio confuso no começo porque passei a tarde inteira fora, mas Alex me contou tudo aos cochichos e, por causa da briga entre Lily e James, estávamos todos calados.

O Jantar acabara há menos de uma hora atrás e a maioria dos alunos ainda não estava de volta à torre, então, estávamos praticamente sozinhos.

- Eu vou me deitar. – falou James depois de um longo tempo de silêncio – Boa noite. – não houve resposta, mas ele não se importou.

Fiquei em dúvida se o seguia ou não.

- Boa noite para vocês. – falou Lily depois de mais alguns minutos e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Devemos fazer algo? – perguntei baixo para Alex.

- Acho que sim, vou falar com a Lily. – respondeu se levantando.

- E eu com James. – me levantei também. Nos despedimos com um beijo rápido e subimos as escadas de nossos dormitórios.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Bati a porta do quarto ao passar. Eu sei que estou sendo frio com todos e que não é culpa deles, mas simplesmente não agüento ficar lá fingindo que está tudo bem. Não que eu estivesse me esforçando para isso.

A briga com Lily ainda ecoava em minha cabeça. Chutei a cama de dossel, mas me arrependi em seguida. Agora, além da frustração, meu pé tá doendo também. Sentei na cama e apoiei a cabeça nas mãos.

Remo entrou silenciosamente no quarto e sentou-se à minha frente. Eu não falei nada e nem o olhava, mas sabia que estava me observando.

- Alex me contou o que aconteceu. – falou alguns minutos após – Não quer me dar a sua versão da história?

- Agora não Aluado. – falei me deitando na cama e esfregando os olhos por baixo das lentes.

- Tudo bem então. – ele se levantou e estava quase na porta quando resolvi que precisava soltar.

- Ela não podia ter feito isso. – minha voz saiu rouca – Remo, como é que ela pôde? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ela!

- Eu sei James. – ele voltou a se sentar na cama – Vai, me conta tudo e eu posso te ajudar.

Quando terminei de contar a curta história, ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Eu tentava em vão não pensar na tarde e Remo me olhava coçando lentamente o queixo, o que sempre faz quando está pensativo.

- Agora deixa eu te contar o outro lado. – pediu.

- Eu já sei o outro lado. – resmunguei.

- Não, não sabe. – falou com o tom de voz que só usa pra nos dar broncas – Você não ouviu a Lily, ouviu? – Remo me lançava um olhar penetrante, era como se ele me desafiasse a mentir.

- Está bem, conta logo. – falei bufando e olhando para o lado.

Eu ouvi atentamente a história que Remo me contou, muitas coisas se explicavam e eu até fiquei um pouco envergonhado de ter sido tão grosso com a Lily, mas, mesmo assim, a imagem dela abraçada com Blanchett não queria abandonar minha cabeça e eu ainda estava meio desconfiado.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Bem, eu não sabia realmente o que estava sentindo, eu só sei que estava: triste, irritada, magoada, explosiva, entediada e anormalmente incompleta. É, incompleta. Sabe quando você sente que tem _alguma coisa_ faltando? E isso estava me incomodando mais do que todas as outras coisas.

- Lily? – Alex espiava para dentro do quarto através da porta entreaberta – Você está bem?

- Na medida do possível. – respondi sorrindo amarelo para ela que entrou no quarto e veio me abraçar. Minha amiga é uma fofa.

- Vai passar Lily, o James vai ver a injustiça que fez. – falou ainda me abraçando.

- E vai precisar de mais que um pedido de desculpas. – completei quando ela me soltou.

- É... – Alex riu um pouco – Eu imaginei que você não tornaria as coisas fáceis para ele.

- Sem falar que eu ainda não engoli aquelas grosserias que ele me falou. – reclamei – Estúpido.

Não tinha como controlar isso, todas as vezes que eu me lembrava da briga, começava a me irritar como se ele estivesse gritando comigo outra vez.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa, ok? – falou Alex – Você precisa se distrair.

E assim mudamos de assunto e ficamos conversando sobre o novo ano letivo que se iniciaria na segunda e mais qualquer outra coisa que nos viesse à cabeça, menos garotos, é claro.

Alice juntou-se a nós cerca de uma hora depois e estávamos fazendo uma verdadeira panelinha quando ouvimos uma cantoria vinda das escadas.

- _…__And I could be your __favourite__giiiiirl__ forever __peeerfectly__ together. Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_ – Liz entrou no quarto sorrindo radiante e cantando alto – _If I could be __sweeeet__, I know I've been a real bad __giiiirl__, I didn't mean for you to get __huuuurt__ so ever, we can make it better. Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? Sweet __scape__…_

Ela parou de cantar e ficou nos olhando da porta ainda sorrindo.

- Olá garotas!

- Boa noite Srtª. Costa. – falou Alice, como sempre, interessada na felicidade excessiva das amigas.

- Ótima pelo jeito. – falou Alex se interessando também. Até eu fiquei curiosa.

- Eu vou tomar banho... – comentou passando depressa por nós e se trancando no banheiro.

- Aí tem coisa. – falei quando ela fechou a porta.

- E aposto o que quiser que o nome dessa coisa começa com Sirius e termina com Black. – disse Alex encarando a porta fechada.

- Oh, por que eu acho que isso não vai acabar bem? – perguntei mais para mim do que para elas.

- E você acha isso por quê? – perguntou Alice.

- Não sei. – falei dando de ombros.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****James**

Como se já não fosse demais, depois de contar o outro lado da história, Remo me deu um belo sermão do qual eu só escutei as primeiras três palavras e em seguida me desliguei do mundo. Será que é pedir muito que parem de falar disso? Eles acham o quê? Que eu briguei com a Lily porque deu vontade? Acham que já não estou perturbado o suficiente?

Por sorte, Frank chegou e pediu para que Aluado manerasse um pouco. Então nós mudamos de assunto, pelo menos eu pude me distrair um pouco, mesmo que as coisas não tivessem a mesma graça. Eu sabia bem o que era aquilo, sentia isso as vezes quando eu só tinha a Lily nos meus sonhos. Mas parece que agora, já sabendo o que é tê-la para mim, se torna mais forte.

Nos pusemos a jogar cartas apostando doces, ficamos nessa por muito tempo, estávamos anormalmente quietos, acho que é porque Sirius não está aqui pra falar aquele bando de besteiras...

Eu nem tinha acabado de pensar e o pulguento entra no quarto cantarolando uma música que não conheço.

- Noite. – cumprimentou e se sentou na cama.

- Onde você estava Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo examinando Sirius por cima de suas cartas.

- Nos jardins. Estão jogando pôquer? – perguntou se animando.

- É. – respondi pensando na próxima jogada.

- Com a Liz? – Remo continuou o interrogatório.

- Sim. Falta muito para terminar?

- Acho que não. – Frank respondeu.

- Conversando?

- É. Isso é normal, não? – Sirius estava começando a estranhar a conversa de Aluado.

- Muito normal. – falou Remo – Mas eu gostaria de te pedir para tomar cuidado com o que faz.

- Por quê? – Sirius estava com cara de bobo. As vezes eu me pergunto para onde vai a inteligência dele em certos momentos.

- Acorda Almofadinhas! – falei perdendo a paciência – Ela gostava de você cara! E é muito, **muito** provável que ainda goste.

Sirius nos olhava inexpressivo. Era impossível saber o que ele estava pensando ou se ele apenas fingia não saber o que eu havia acabado de falar.

- Isso é bobagem Pontas, nós já deixamos bem claro que seremos apenas amigos de hoje em diante. – falou Sirius relaxado.

Sabe quando você tem vontade de socar seu amigo para ele deixar de ser tão besta? Estou com uma vontade incrível de fazer isso agora.

- Bem, está na hora da verdade. – falou Frank – Remo, você começa.

- Flush. – falou Remo mostrando as cartas desanimado.

- Há! – exclamei animado - Full house. – eu já estava pegando os doces quando Frank bateu na minha mão.

- Royal Flush. – falou mostrando as cartas e sorrindo de maneira irritante.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**N/A**: Chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo. Cara, eu sempre quis saber jogar pôquer! Parece tããããão legal, vocês não acham? Eu fiquei bem feliz com esse capítulo, foi até melhor o meu computador ter dado um pane quando eu ia postar, porque eu alterei umas coisinhas que ficaram bem melhores.

**Eu protesto! Você não me deixou narrar o capítulo inteiro! O que é que as minhas fãs vão dizer?**

Isso foi castigo por você ter me abusado tanto da outra vez. Bem feitoooo!!! Além disso, não tinha nada que necessitasse do seu ponto de vista.

**´¬¬**

Ah, não fica assim Siriuzinhooo!

**Agora você vem com ****Siriuzinho**** né? Quando eu te pedia pra narrar você só me dava fora! Eu acho até que vou embora.**

Sem responder as reviews?

**E, é mesmo! Então eu vou embora depois de responder as ****reviews**

**Laura** – Eu fiquei sabendo sim, mas não sei bem como me sinto em relação a isso, no começo eu achei o máximo, só que é tão legal ler dezenas de fics e escolher nossa versão favorita... Você não acha?

**Eu ainda protesto por não ter narrado, viu ****Lizzie**** Mas até que ficou legal... Muito obrigada pela ****review**** Laura. ****Beijooo**

Affs Sirius, larga de ser mala! Brigadão² pela review!

**Carol ****Ann**** Potter** – O Jack? Bem, descobriremos mais sobre ele...

**Bom, já que você quer assim... ****mas**** quem é Harry Potter?? Eu nunca vi esse parente do James!**

Ah... Você vai conhecer um dia Sirius, dizem que é a cara do James! Mt obrigada pela review Carol! E viu Sirius, para de me encher!

**Eu já disse que paro, vou embora assim que terminar.**

É pedir demais... Bjuxs!!

**Mady**** Potter Black** – Oi Mady, está tudo ótimo comigo (tow um pouco atolada de compromissos, mas eu agüento...), obrigada por perguntr, e você. Que bom q vc gostou do capítulo D.

**Viu como eu tenho fãs**** E você ainda reclama...**

Ela também é fã do James e do Remo.

**Mas ela falou meu nome primeiro.**

Ai q isso vai longe... Saberemos em breve quem é o Jack D. Bjuxssss.

**Xau****Mady****Bjaum**** pra ****vc**** fã!**

**Tais** – Leitora nova! Tudo bem Tais!!

**Seja bem-vinda à fic!**

Q bom que está gostando da fic, hum... Quem é seu personagem favorito?

**Claro que sou eu! Não sou Tais?**

Sem pressionar as leitoras pelo amor de Merlin Sirius! Obrigada pela review, eu te adiciono sim, tem o meu no perfil aqui do site, você já viu? Bjinhow!

**Nin**** Costa** – O suspense é alma de uma fic. XD É tão bom deixar o povo curioso! Embora eu não goste muito quando fazem isso comigo.

**Isso é porque você é uma chata egoísta.**

**Ah ****Lizzie****, eu tava brincando.**

Depois resolvemos isso senhor Black... Beijocas Nin!

**E muito obrigada pela ****review**

**Shakinha** – Então seja bem-vinda de volta!! Eu odeio ficar sem PC... Ninguém merece. Que ótimo vc ter gostado dos capítulo, mas, realmente, tem muita coisa pra rolar aki.

**Por quê****, em nome de Merlin, ****td**** mundo ****aki**** só fala em filme q cortaram os marotos?**

Aiai Sirius... Eu já disse que é melhor vc não saber. Quer parar de perguntar sobre isso?

**Tá legal... Hey! Eu também adorei voltar a falar com a Liz, cara, eu adoro aquela tampinha!**

Caraca, tá td mundo louco pra saber quem é o Jack! Kkkkkkkkkkk, mas saberão em breve.

**Brigada pela ****review****Shakinha**

**Nara Potter** – Oi Nara! Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pela review e é muito bom que você gostou do capítulo D. O James é uma gracinha mesmo... Aiai, mas é melhor tomar cuidado com o que escrevo aki X.

**Ah, o James nem é lá essas coisa... E se eu fosse a Lily dava-lhe um sermão daqueles**** Aliás, porque ela não fez isso?**

Ué, porque o James fez isso primeiro. Bem, eu também acho que o Remo e a Alex são meio melosos demais... Mas o amor faz isso com as pessoas...

**Então somos três com a mesma opinião.**** VOCÊ NÃO ACHA O RÉGULO MAL**** COMO ASSIM?**

_pausa na postagem para acalmar o Sr. Black_

_Voltando 10 __min__ depois_

Bem, eu também acho que não, mas ele era muito apegado à família e com certeza não queria o Sirius xingando a mãe por aí... E, puts, a semana continua corrida pra mim ¬¬. Pow, fiquei até com pena da JKiller por ela ter conhecido alguém assim... e eu que achava que conhecia gente chata...

**Até mais Nara. ****Bju**

D ;

Bom gente, é só isso, ainda não comecei o capítulo 24, mas acho que termino até o fds que vem e... Sirius, onde é que você tá indo?

**Embora! Eu falei que ia depois de responder às ****reviews**

_autora_ _revira os olhos_

Volto já.

**Ok, eu volto só porque a ****Lizzie**** me prometeu pensar em trazer ****o Pontas**** pra cá. Quem sabe eu não faço outra vez e ela me deixa trazer o Aluado...**

Hey! Tá pensando que isso aqui é a casa da mãe Joana é?

**Quem é mãe Joana?**

Deixa pra lá... Bom gente, até o próximo capítulo e deixem reviews!!!

Srtª. Lizzie Potter.

**Sirius Black**_**E**_** James Potter da próxima vez.**

Eu disse que vou _**P-E-N-S-A-R**_ no caso.

**Tá legal... E eu que sou o chato.**

Sirius!


	25. Planos, planos, planos

**Capítulo 24 – ****Planos, planos, planos...**

**(N/A: Nome ****super-hiper-****ultra-mega****-power**** tosco, mas deixa assim mesmo)**

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Depois de ser bombardeada por perguntas quando saí do banheiro, coloquei meu pijama de sapinho e me sentei no peitoral largo da janela. As meninas foram dormir não muito tempo depois e eu continuei sentada olhando a noite e tentando impedir que meus pensamentos voassem até o dormitório vizinho para me concentrar nos projetos para o clube de jogos trouxas (agora que sou presidente, tenho que planejar todas as atividades do grupo). Sei que não seremos mais que amigos outra vez. Mas isso não me impede de pensar nele, impede?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: ****N****arração de ****Sirius)**

**(N/Sirius: ****Hahaha****! O que uma boa chantagem emocional não faz com uma mulher)**

**(N/A: Sirius, não abusa da sorte!)**

_Flashback da noite passada..._

_- Então concordamos que Lily não vai ceder? – perguntou Liz._

_Estávamos caminhando perto do lago, apesar de um pouco fria, a noite estava bastante agradável._

_- É. __–__ confirmei__ – Afinal, ela nem tem o que ceder._

_- __Bom, James__ ainda está louco de ciúmes. – falou – Isso é ponto contra... Primeiro temos que convencê-lo de que está errado e a reconhecer isso para Lily._

_- Certo, mas acho que Lily não vai facilitar as coisas, vai? – perguntei sentando em uma grande pedra. Liz continuou em pé, andando de um lado para o outro como sempre faz quando está planejando algo ou ajeitando as idéias._

_- Claro que não. – respondeu – Mas pensamos nisso depois, agora é mais importante achar algo que faça James ver a verdade, porque nós sabemos que nossos argumentos__ não vão__ adiantar desta vez__ – ela se calou e continuou andando._

_- Jack __Blanchett__! – falei algum tempo depois._

_- Quê? Onde? – perguntou Liz parando de andar e olhando para os lados._

_- Não Liz. – falei impaciente – Podemos convencê-lo a __falar com James. – expliquei. Liz abriu um sorriso._

_- Sirius, é ótimo! – falou se animando – Mas vai ser um pouco difícil fazer o James o Jack sem __quebrar__ a cara dele antes..._

_- Eu seguro ele, mas será que o __Blanchett__ vai topar?_

_- Eu cuido disso. – respondeu prontamente __–__Você tenta amaciar o James._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque o plano é meu. – falou simplesmente._

_- Ok... – resmunguei contrariado – E depois?_

_- Bom, se isso der certo, pensamos em um jeito bem legal e fofo para o James ser perdoado enquanto eu peço ajuda às meninas para amaciar a Lily._

_Fim de Flashback._

Acordei tarde no domingo porque ficamos jogando pôquer até às três da manhã. Tomei um banho e desci para a sala comunal que estava anormalmente vazia. Percebi o motivo quando olhei para meu relógio de pulso. Hora do almoço. Segui para o salão principal.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentei animado me sentando ao lado de James.

Lily, Frank, Alice, Liz e Peter estavam de um lado da mesa e Alex, Remo, James e, agora, eu do outro.

- Boa tarde Sirius. – responderam.

- Poxaaaaaaa. Achei que só ia acordar amanhã! – reclamou Liz.

No começo não entendi o porquê da irritação, mas depois percebi que ela queria pôr o plano em prática logo. Olhei para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Blanchett ainda almoçava conversando com um grupo de amigos. Dei graças a Merlin, eu estava morrendo de fome.

- Potter. – a Profª. McGonagall se aproximava – Já sabe quando vai fazer os testes para a equipe de quadribol?

- Pretendo fazer na sexta, o campo está livre. – perguntou James.

- Está, vou reservá-lo para você agora mesmo. – respondeu e se afastou para reclamar com alguns segundanistas.

- Vai ser difícil arranjar uma nova equipe. – comentou James – Vamos precisar de quatro jogadores novos!

- Mas isso não é problema, é? – perguntou Frank – Os testes da Grifinória sempre duram horas por causa da quantidade de candidatos.

- O problema é os candidatos terem talento. – falou Remo.

A partir daí iniciou-se uma extensa discussão sobre quadribol enquanto as garotas começaram a falar sobre cabelos. Todos conversávamos animadamente quando Marlene McKinnon se sentou a poucos lugares de distância. Ela conversava com a amiga Emelina Vance enquanto mexia nos cabelos de forma encantadora... OUCH!

Olhei irritado para Liz. Ela chutou minha perna! Ela revirou os olhos e indicou a porta do salão, por onde Blanchett saia, se levantou sob um pretexto qualquer e o seguiu. Mas ela podia ter chamado minha atenção de outra forma.

Eu sabia o que tinha de fazer agora, mas como não podia fazer na frente dos outros, nada me impedia de apreciar a vista enquanto almoço.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Saí da mesa dizendo que ia à ala hospitalar atrás de algo para dor de cabeça, embora eu precise mesmo é de algo para esquecer certas coisas, ou mais precisamente, alguém.

Fui atrás de Jack determinada a convencê-lo a me ajudar, alguma coisa tem que dar certo né?

- Jack Blanchett! – chamei alto. Não queria ter que correr.

Ele se virou para ver quem o chamava, me aproximei para falar com ele.

- Sou Liz Costa, amiga da Lily. – falei oferecendo a mão para ele apertar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhori...

- Por favor, chame só de Liz. – falei impaciente.

- Liz. – repetiu assentindo com a cabeça – Em que posso ajudá-la.

- Acredite Blanchett, muita coisa. – respondi.

- Jack. – pediu.

- Tudo bem, Jack. – repeti – Na verdade, eu quero que me ajude a ajudar a Lily...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

A Liz até que tenta disfarçar, mas tá na cara que ela saiu da mesa porque o Sirius estava tentando engolir a McKinnon com os olhos. Ainda bem que ela saiu antes da McKinnon começar a retribuir os olhares...

Continuamos a falar sobre cabelos. As meninas acham que eu devia cortar... Eu gosto tanto do meu cabelo assim, mas mudar de vez em quando é sempre bom.

James passou o dia inteiro sem me olhar. Isso está ficando ridículo! Quem esse cara pensa que é para me tratar desse jeito e me fazer um bando de acusações sem sentido? Não que eu faça alguma questão...

**Aaff****. A quem você quer enganar?**

Sabe, você podia ser mais delicada. Não tá vendo que ela tá triste?

**Isso porque ****ela não foi falar com ele outra vez, isso só vai se resolver quando eles conversarem.**

_Eu não vou falar com ele outra vez, se ele quiser que venha atrás!_

Completamente apoiada.

**Mas...**

Nada de mas. Ele errou muito feio, nem deixou que a gente falasse! Está errado e pronto, que peça desculpas se quiser.

**Ok, vocês venceram... Mas quando ele vier se desculpar vocês ****vão pegar**** leve não é?**

_Não tenho certeza... Ele não pegou leve comigo quando me acusou injustamente._

Hum... Falando nisso, ainda estamos namorando?

_Boa pergunta._

**Eu acho que sim.** **Ou pelo menos, vocês não falaram nada sobre acabar.**

As vezes não precisa ser dito...

- Lily? – Alex chamava passando a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

- Ah, oi. – respondi 'acordando'.

- Vamos para os jardins? O almoço já vai terminar.

- Claro, vamos.

Nos levantamos da mesa e fomos para os jardins. Apenas James e Sirius ficaram, algo a ver com Sirius precisar de uma opinião particular...

Nos sentamos, como sempre, perto do lago. Apesar do sol brilhar no céu, o dia estava frio. Eles conversavam sobre qualquer coisa, mas eu não prestava atenção, me lembrava da vez em que estava aqui com alguns meses atrás quando ele ainda tentava se aproximar de mim e eu ficava rejeitando.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Sirius saiu me puxando para o corredor enquanto o resto da galera foi para os jardins. Bom, não estou muito afim de conversa esses dias, mas sei que vai ser melhor do que ficar mais tempo na presença da Lily. Ainda não consigo acreditar que ela fez aquilo.

- Precisamos encontrar a Liz. – falou Sirius enquanto tirava o mapa do maroto bolso e me empurrava para dentro de um armário de vassouras.

- Quê? Por quê? - perguntei sem entender.

- Você vai descobrir. – respondeu. Bufei impaciente. Odeio quando esses dois ficam fazendo mistério – E não fica irritadinho, precisamos de você calmo.

- Você vai me dizer logo o que é ou não? – perguntei começando a me irritar.

- Ela está no segundo andar. – falou – Vamos andando, te conto no caminho.

Saiu me puxando pelo corredor outra vez.

- Sirius, quer falar logo, por favor? – pedi.

- Vamos ajudar você com a Lily. – respondeu.

- Como assim? Sirius, você não entendeu, a Lily...

- Foi acusada injustamente por você. – interrompeu – Eu sei.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. – retruquei emburrado – Não adianta o que vocês digam, eu vi.

- Nós sabemos. – respondeu sem me olhar – E você apenas acha que viu.

- Quer falar alguma coisa que faça sentido então? – pedi.

- Eu? Não. – falou parando em frente a uma porta no segundo andar – Você vai ouvir de outra pessoa.

Entramos na sala. A princípio, apenas olhava para Liz que olhava para Sirius, mas depois percebi que havia mais alguém na sala: Jack Blanchett.

- O que é isso? – perguntei irritado a Sirius que fechava a porta com o feitiço.

- Está na hora de parar com a bobagem James. – falou Liz – E vamos te ajudar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Remo)**

Percebi o quanto Lily estava distante enquanto conversávamos. Ela olhava para o lago, mas seus olhos estavam desfocados. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas sabia que ela estava certa e, com certeza, isso não ia ajudar.

- Ouvi dizer que os NIEM's nos fazem ter saudades dos NOM's. – falou Alice.

- Credo! Então acho que vou fugir da escola. – brincou Alex.

- Não pode ser tão difícil assim. – falei – Principalmente se você já é aplicado, como é o nosso caso.

- Eu tenho poucas matérias esse ano. – comentou Peter – Só feitiços, transfiguração, astronomia e trato das criaturas mágicas.

- Eu tenho um monte! – falou Frank – Acho que vou ficar atolado.

- Você não é o único. – falou Alice.

- Mudando de assunto. – falei baixando a voz – O que vocês acham que podemos fazer para animar a Lily?

- Boa pergunta Remo. – disse Alex – É tão triste vê-la assim.

- É... – falou Alice – Mas acho que só o James pode mudar isso.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- James, se liga! – Liz estava quase gritando. Sirius me segurava sentado para que eu não socasse o Blanchett.

Eles me arrastaram até aquela sala para ouvir o Blanchett me falar sobre a tarde com Lily, coisa que eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir.

- Deixa eu falar com ele Liz. – falou Sirius.

Ele me soltou receoso, mas eu não me levantei, apenas amarrei a cara e cruzei os braços. Sirius pediu que os dois saíssem por um momento.

- Pontas, eu sei que você acha que esse cara está tentando tirar a Lily de voc...

- Ele já tirou! Você esteve prestando atenção no que eu te disse ontem?

- Me escuta! – pediu aumentando a voz – Não é o que parece James, eu ouvi todas as versões possíveis da história e te contei o que a Lily estava me falando antes de ir atrás de você, pára com essa bobagem, eu sei que você ainda a ama.

Isso é verdade, amo Lily mais que minha própria vida, mas não dá pra aceitar uma coisa dessas.

- Olha, se você a ama mesmo, tem que acreditar nela. – ele me olhava preocupado – Eu sei que ela te ama também, o suficiente pra te compreender, mas ela só vai fazer isso se você enxergar primeiro! Por favor James, escuta o que o Blanchett tem a dizer, depois disso, juro que não insisto mais. – pediu. Eu suspirei.

- Ok, eu escuto. – falei.

Sirius foi até a porta e os chamou outra vez. Eu voltei a minha face carrancuda quando eles entraram.

- Bem Potter. – falou Blanchett me olhando inexpressivo e se sentando a minha frente – Vou lhe contar a minha versão da história.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

O tempo parecia não parar, estava tudo muito chato. Não só para mim, parecia que sem James por perto as coisas perdiam parte do brilho.

Remo conjurou um baralho e agora o pessoal jogava, eu não quis. Sei que não vai adiantar ficar assim, mas não consigo arrumar ânimo para nada.

- Lily. – Alice sentou-se ao meu lado – Vem jogar com a gente, não vai te fazer bem ficar remoendo essa história.

- Eu sei Lice, mas não dá pra esquecer assim. – falei triste.

- Sei como se sente, vem pra junto da gente, quem sabe você pelo menos se distrai.

Me juntei a galera, logo comecei a jogar também e parei de pensar em James, por alguns instantes.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- Então, você está me dizendo que não ficou com a Lily? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Sim. – respondeu Blanchett – A Lily é muito bonita, uma garota super especial, mas eu respeito sentimentos Potter, e está mais do que na cara que ela ama você.

- EU SABIA! – gritei feliz da vida e abraçando Sirius e Liz pelo pescoço – SABIA QUE RUIVINHA AINDA ERA MINHA!!!

- James, dá pra me soltar? Meu pescoço tá doendo. – pediu Liz.

- Ah, certo. – falei me contendo.

Assim que os soltei. Liz e Sirius se ajeitaram e me olharam irritados.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem entender – Tá, desculpa pelo abraço...

- Você sabia? – perguntou Liz irônica me interrompendo.

- Er... – agora eu sei o porquê da irritação. Sorri amarelo.

A alegria que me dominara com a chegada da notícia se esvaiu com a mesma facilidade com a qual chegou. Eu errei com a Lily, errei muito e o peso disso começava a me abater.

Me deixei cair na cadeira, apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Mil coisas passavam pela minha cabeça, momentos, maneiras de pedir desculpas...

- James. – chamou Liz, ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Quê?

- Olha, não se preocupa tanto. – ela se abaixou para olhar meu rosto – Nós vamos te ajudar.

- É. – falou Sirius pondo a mão em meu ombro – Vamos falar com ela.

- Preciso falar com ela agora1 – me levantei de repente.

- Eu não acho que você devia James... – falou Liz – Ela ainda está muito irritada.

- Eu não me importo! – retirei o feitiço da porta – Até mais.

Saí correndo pelo corredor, ela ainda deve estar nos jardins.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

- Bom, pelo menos já é um começo. – falei olhando para a porta por onde James saíra.

- É. – falou Liz em meio a um suspiro – Espero que dê tudo certo. – ela me olhou.

- Eu também. – disse o Blanchett. Era a primeira vez que ele falava desde o ataque de loucura de James – Não quero ver a Lily triste por mais tempo.

- Poxaaaa, a Lily conquista fãs com uma facilidade impressionante. – comentou Liz.

- Eu também me apego fácil às pessoas. – falou Blanchett.

- Devemos ir atrás dele? – perguntei.

- Acho que não. – respondeu Liz.

- Por que não vamos dar uma volta enquanto esperamos o que vai dar? – sugeriu Blanchett.

- Nada mau... – respondeu Liz – Vamos? – me perguntou.

Eu não estava muito afim de andar por aí, mas não queria deixar a Liz sozinha com esse cara.

- Ok. – respondi dando de ombros.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Cheguei aos jardins e parei para respirar um pouco enquanto procurava o pessoal. Os localizei, como de costume, perto da faia próxima ao lago e fui correndo na direção deles.

- Onde está Lily? – perguntei quando parei derrapando em frente a eles.

- Banheiro. – respondeu Peter que estava esparramado na grama.

- Ok. – falei meio desconcertado, consciente de que estava parecendo um louco – Eu espero. – me sentei e reparei que todos olharam imediatamente para mim – Que foi?

- Vai falar com a Lily? – Aluado perguntou surpreso.

- Vou.

- Direito? – desta vez foi Alice.

- É.

- Aleluia! – exclamou Alex – os miolos dele voltaram a funcionar!

- É, parece que sim. – fiquei meio envergonhado, mas reconheci que era verdade.

A expectativa de falar com Lily crescia tanto que resolvi não olhar para a porta do castelo, eu ia acabar ficando mais nervoso e, neste momento, eu estava precisando de todo o meu alto controle.

Mas os minutos se arrastaram e se transformaram em horas, o sol ia descendo no céu e Lily não voltou. Claro que me passou pela cabeça ir procurá-la, mas o castelo é gigante! Eu não a acharia tão fácil, se ao menos estivesse com o mapa...

- Vamos entrar? Está ficando frio. – falou Alice.

- É verdade. – falou Remo.

Voltamos para o castelo. Eu olhava para todos os lados à procura de Lily, mas suspeitava que ela estivesse no dormitório. Por que parece que tudo atrapalha o que eu faço?

Encontramos Liz e Sirius em uma conversa animada quando entramos na sala comunal.

- E aí, como foi? – perguntou Liz interrompendo a conversa imediatamente ao me ver.

- Não foi. – respondi mal-humorado me jogando entre os dois.

Eles não falaram nada, acho que por causa da minha irritação, eu tenho a terrível mania de descontar nos outros de vez em quando. Os dois se olhavam apreensivos, ela mordia o lábio inferior demonstrando irritação. Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio.

- Lily está no dormitório. – falou Alice descendo as escadas.

- O quê!? – exclamou Sirius.

- Diz a ela para descer! – pediu Liz. Eu me levantei.

- Ham... Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, ela está dormindo. – respondeu Alice sentando-se ao lado de Frank, que estava em um sofá de frente para o nosso.

- Mas a Lily nunca dorme de tarde. – disse Remo.

- Eu sei, mas ela está dormindo agora. – Alice deu de ombros.

Bufei e voltei a me sentar. Não é mesmo uma boa idéia acordar Lily, ela fica meio irritada quando fazem isso e eu preciso que ela esteja com o melhor humor possível ou, no mínimo, calma.

Enquanto os outros voltaram a conversar baixo enquanto eu aproveitava para pensar no que dizer quando finalmente a encontrasse. Não acho que vai ser fácil que ela me desculpe, mas eu vou conseguir, eu tenho que conseguir.

- Pô, as aulas já começam amanhã! – falou Sirius – Ainda não estou psicologicamente preparado para isso. – todos riram.

É verdade, o sétimo ano começa amanhã... CARAMBA! Com essa confusão toda eu esqueci de preparar algo para Lily!

- Preciso da ajuda de vocês. – falei levantando bruscamente do sofá e arrastando Liz e Sirius comigo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

É, eu sei que estou sendo boba e covarde fugindo do James desse jeito, mas... Sei lá! Quando eu estava voltando do banheiro e o vi junto com a galera me deu um receio... Não gosto do clima que tem se instalado ultimamente quando estamos juntos.

Por isso, voltei para dentro do castelo aproveitando que eles ainda não tinham me visto e vim para o dormitório. Estou aqui desde então, procurando o que fazer e fingindo dormir toda vez que ouço alguém subindo as escadas.

E procurando algo para me distrair dentro do meu malão acabei encontrando aquele caderno em que eu escrevia um monte de bobagens sobre o James sempre que estava nervosa ou confusa por causa dele. Comecei a ler tudo o que tinha escrito e pensei como eu era boba todo aquele tempo quando, mais uma vez, o som de passos chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me joguei na cama para fingir que estava dormindo. Segundos depois, Alice entrou no quarto, me olhou e foi para o banheiro, demorou alguns minutos e saiu.

Esperei até que o som dos passos dela estivesse distante para poder voltar a ler. A hora do jantar se aproximava quando eu acabei, mas não estava com fome, pensando bem, acho que vou dormir de verdade.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- É perfeito James, mas vai dar? – perguntou Liz tendo que correr para me acompanhar enquanto atravessávamos o quarto andar.

- Claro que dá! – respondeu Sirius – Esqueceu que somos marotos?

- Não, só que temos aproximadamente trezes horas e meia para conseguir isso tudo! – falou Liz – E é domingo quase noite!

- Eu sei. – falei – Mas eu tenho alguns contatos muito úteis que vão me ajudar com certeza. – agora já estávamos na metade do terceiro piso.

- E onde você espera conseguir isso? – perguntou Liz.

- Algumas coisas na sala precisa, outras em Hogsmead, uma de casa e ainda mais outras que os elfos daqui podem me arranjar. – respondi.

- Você quer da sala precisa os...

- Item número dois. – respondi antes que ela terminasse de perguntar. Descemos mais um andar.

- Mas e se forem velhos, ou feios? – perguntou Sirius. Parei de repente.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe James. – falou Liz – As coisas de lá não costumam ser exatamente novas ou fofinhas...

- Se forem assim já dão pro gasto. – falei impaciente. Eles arregalaram os olhos – Por Melin! Não pensem que usarei deste jeito. É que é mais fácil transfigurá-los assim do que conjurar um do nada! – recomecei a andar.

- Ah bom. – falou Liz voltando a correr ara me acompanhar.

- Sendo assim, não é melhor verificar logo isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Tem razão almofadas. – falei. Chegamos ao saguão de entrada – Vocês podiam verificar para mim enquanto vou ao corujal, muito obrigada. – sorri, virei as costas e saí do castelo, mas ainda pude ouvir Liz reclamando:

- Ele não podia dizer isso sem nos fazer descer sete andares para nada! – ri comigo mesmo. Lily vai adorar... Se ela me perdoar, é claro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A:** Oi povoooo!!!! Gostaram do capítulo?? Sem o q falar aqui... Vamos às Reviews.

**Mady**** Potter Black** – Oi Mad...

Hey! Eu não sou tonto naum!

**Acorda**** Pontas, ela disse q te ama, aliás, q nos ama.**

Será que eu posso ao menos cumprimentar a leitora?

**Ok****, a gente deixa.**

Obrigada. Oi Mady! Bom te ver por aki! Sab...

Pronto, agora é minha vez de falar. Poxa, será que ninguém pode cometer um errinho aki?

**OK Pontas, ****vc**** já fez o seu drama, agora deixa ****eu ****falar com a minha fã. ****Td**** bem com ****vc****Mady****? O q ****vc**** achou da minha narrativa nesse capítulo? Sabe, a ****Lizzie**** diz q eu sou ****mt**** convencido...**

Cara! Isso aki ñ é a casa da mãe Joana!! O q vcs dois pensam q estão fazendo? Affs... Voltando ao assunto da review. Eles são mesmo meio brocos... Mas vamos dar um desconto para o James, ele é meio ciumento...

Não sou!

**Eu acho q ****vc**** é.**

Tá, mas eu não sou.

**Sim, mas eu acho q é!**

Vc quer brigar de novo?

**Tenta!**

Parem! Será q eu não posso dar um tiquinho d corda e vcs já começam a fazer bagunça? Pô, assim não tem condições! Ok, ok. Mady, eu adoooooro o nome deles no diminutivo. Brigado pela review. Bjus

**É isso ****aí ****Mady****, continua comentando. ****BjAuM**

Tchau! Bjows

**Laura** – kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

\autora e James rolam no chão de tanto rir e só depois de uns dez minutos se recuperam da crise/

**Eu não vi graça.**

Mas nós vimos muita.

Aprenda Almofadas, vc É tapado

**Não sou!**

Ah não! Nem comecem! Bju Laura.

**¬¬ Brigada pela ****review****BjAuM**

Volte sempre!! Bjows

**Nin****Costa** – Pode deixar Nin, eu já arrumei um jeito bem legal.

É, só não é legal ficar respondendo a review dos outros...

Ih, foi mal Lizzie.

Q é isso James, vc sabe q eu te amu!!!

**Hey****! E eu**

Vc tbm Siriuuuus!!!

**Bjus****Nin**

**Carol ****Ann**** Potter – **É, homens são mesmo burros.

**Hey**

**Eu não sou tapado**

Já são quatro contra um Sirius, eu acho que você é.

**¬¬**

Cara, ela parece o Aluado falando!

**Parece mesmo.**

Valeu a dica Carol! E brigada por ler a fic. Bju

**BjAuM**

Bjow

\tira os marotos do quarto dizendo q tem pizza na cozinha/

Vou pensar no seu caso!! XD

**Shakinha** – **Lizzie****vc**** fez ****td**** mundo ficar com raiva da gente!**

Eu não tenho culpa se vocês são tapados.

\os dois marotos laçam olhares assassinos para a autora/

Bem, brigada pela review! Bju

\corre para o banheiro para se esconder/

**AnnaSophia**** Potter ****–****Cara, eu desisto.**

Do quê James?

**Já viu a quantidade de pessoas nos chamando de tapados? Nós somos mesmo.**

Só se for você.

Vocês dois são burros e fim de papo. Bem, eu vou sim fazer o níver da Lil, mas vou pular o do James...

Por quê?

Porque eu já tinha decidido isso antes de vc vir pra cá. E eu acredito q é seu níver dia 30/01.Bju!!

**BjAuM**

Bjow

**Nara Potter** – XD Brigada pela review Nara! Bju

**É isso aí Nara, mais ânimo pra ****vc**** da próxima vez. ****BjAuM**

Volte sempreeee! Bjow

**Gina** – Caramba, vc já chegou aki?? Bju

**BjAuM**

Bjow

Affs, tow com preguiça de escrever mais coisa hj... Beijao pra vocês e espero q tenham gostado do capítulo. FUI!!!

Srtª Lizzie Potter

**Sirius Black**

James Potter


	26. Mais surpresas

**Capítulo 25 – ****Mais ****supresas**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Merlin! Eu estou simplesmente morrendo de fome.

Foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando abri os olhos há poucos segundos atrás. Não sei que horas são, mas se as cortinas estão fechadas, significa que todas já estão dormindo, deve ser tarde.

Tateei a mesinha de cabeceira à procura do relógio, achei minha varinha e a peguei.

- _Lumus_ – murmurei. Uma fraca luz acendeu-se na ponta da varinha e pude encontrar meu relógio com mais facilidade.

Meia noite. É, não está assim tão tarde... Será que alguém vai me pegar se eu tentar ir até a cozinha?

Tá, eu sei que como monitora-chefe devia dar exemplo... Mas eu estou com MUITA fome! Não dá pra esperar até às sete! Ah, quer saber, os marotos sempre andaram por aí sem serem pegos, acho que não é tão difícil assim.

Levantei, calcei as pantufas, vesti um roupão roxo por cima da camisola lilás e desci as escadas.

- ... _no caminho, podem vir._ – James estava parado, no meio da sala comunal e de costas para mim, curvado sobre alguma coisa e cochichando para ninguém. Será que ele é sonâmbulo?

- Potter? – chamei receosa. Ele se virou instantaneamente escondendo algo atrás de si.

- Lily!? – ele parecia assustado.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Eu? Nada, nada... – a quem ele quer enganar?

- Você estava falando...

- Sozinho. – interrompeu – Estava só pensando alto, eu faço muito isso.

- Eu nunca vi.

- Bem, é porque não é pra ver, sabe, eu não faço isso na frente de todo mundo. – não me convenceu, mas resolvi não insistir porque lembrei que não estamos muito bem, cara, a fome tinha me feito esquecer disso por uns instantes.

- Ok então... Tchau. – falei me dirigindo para o buraco do retrato.

- Aonde vai essa hora? – perguntou.

- É que eu estou com muita fome. – respondi sem parar.

- Mas... Você pode ser pega no meio do caminho, a cozinha fica no porão e nós estamos no sétimo andar. – falou rápido. Tenho a impressão de que ele não quer que eu saia.

- Eu sei, mas vou arriscar, não dá pra esperar até de manhã. – falei.

Eu estava chegando perto da saída quando o retrato se abriu e por ele passaram Liz e Sirius carregando uma bolsa. Eles me olharam assustados e eu os encarei desconfiada.

- Oi Lily. – Sirius sorriu amarelo.

- Oi Sirius, Liz.

- Boa noite. – falou Liz com a maior cara de pau.

- O que estavam fazendo pelo castelo a essa hora? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Nós... Er... – os dois se olhavam desconcertados e sem conseguir explicar.

Eu os olhava de braços cruzados, encostada na parede e ainda com a sobrancelha levantada. Eles balbuciavam coisas sem sentido, mas logo a resposta veio à minha mente.

- Espere. – falei sorrindo – Vocês voltaram? – perguntei olhando de um para o outro.

- É. – falou Liz de repente – Voltamos, não foi Sirius? – ela sorriu para ele.

- É, é, hoje a tarde. – confirmou Sirius.

- E essa bolsa? – perguntei.

- Nós estávamos fazendo um piquenique na sala precisa. – Liz se adiantou.

- Legal, eu estou com fome. – sorri.

- Ah... Foi mal Lily, é que não sobrou nada... Sabe, estávamos lá há um tempão. – disse Sirius.

- Ah, tudo bem... Então eu vou até a cozinha. – falei – Que bom voltaram, vocês formam um lindo casal.

Passei pelos dois e saí da torre animada, eu estava realmente feliz por eles.

- Lily, espera! – James corria atrás de mim.

- O que você quer Potter? – perguntei quando ele chegou.

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou simpático.

Ok, tem algo realmente estranho acontecendo por aqui. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas ele não está gentil de mais para alguém que não estava falando comigo?

- Até onde eu sei Potter, o castelo é de todos, apesar de que não deveríamos estar andando por aí essa hora da noite. – falei fazendo aquela pose toda de monitora-chefe – Então faça o favor de se manter em silêncio para não sermos apanhados. – apesar da estrutura mandona e zangada da frase, ela foi dita da maneira mais educada e simpática possível.

- Não vamos ser pegos, você está comigo. – ele falou sorridente remexendo no bolso da capa. Revirei os olhos.

- Sabe, o seu ego não vai nos fazer passar despercebidos. – comentei.

- Eu sei, mas isso vai. – ele tirou uma capa velha do bolso e a desdobrou. Eu apenas fiz aquela cara de interrogação – Você vai ver. – ele acrescentou.

James me puxou para perto, eu já ia reclamar quando eles nos cobriu com a tal capa e percebi porque não seríamos pegos. Sorri.

- Há quanto tempo tem essa capa? – perguntei.

- Bastante tempo. – respondeu piscando para mim – Vamos?

- Isso explica bastante coisa. - falei pensativa.

- Eu sei, mas ela não impede que nos ouçam, é melhor só conversarmos na cozinha. – falou e começamos a descer.

Eu sei que vocês vão entender a minha confusão neste momento. Não é estranho que alguém que gritou com você dias atrás esteja agora te ajudando sem falar nada? Eu também acho. O que será que aconteceu com o James? Sabe, não é do meu feitio falar normalmente com as pessoas que erraram comigo antes que elas peçam desculpas e eu as aceite, mas se ele não veio com grosserias, eu também não vou falar nada. Além disso, quem sou eu para recusar uma boa ajuda?

Chegamos à cozinha uns vinte minutos depois. Estava tudo escuro e vazio quando entramos, mas segundos depois apareceram uns dez elfos perguntando o que queríamos. Eles colocaram tudo o que pedimos em cima de uma mesa e se retiraram dizendo para chamá-los caso precisássemos de mais alguma coisa.

Apenas comemos em silêncio pelo o que pareceram vários minutos. Eu via pelo canto do olho que James me observava atentamente, mas evitei olhá-lo, o clima estava estranho, mas não estava pesado.

- Eu queria falar com você hoje mais cedo, mas você sumiu. – falou depois de muito tempo.

- É, eu estava cansada. – menti depressa.

- É que eu queria te pedir desculpas. – falou procurando meu olhar, mas eu insistia em evitá-lo. Ele acaba de pôr o dedo na ferida.

- Pelo o quê? – perguntei meio seca.

- Por muita coisa. – respondeu encarando o tampo da mesa – Por ter desconfiado de você duas vezes em um só dia, por ter gritado com você, ter te acusado daquele jeito e principalmente por ser este idiota incorrigível. – concluiu e voltou a me olhar.

Eu evitava que ele visse meu rosto, um sorriso fraco se formou em meus lábios quando ele falou a última parte. Pelo menos ele admite... Bom, não sei o que fazer agora. Ele já pediu desculpas e devo acrescentar que pareceram bastante sinceras.

- Não sei James, nesse tempo aconteceram tantas coisas... Eu não sei mais o que pensar sobre isso porque você me confunde. – agora eu olhei para ele – Numa hora nós estamos bem e na outra estamos gritando um com o outro, eu não gosto dessa inconstância. – desabafei, ele me olhava triste.

- Mas, Lily, eu posso mudar isso, eu já mudei tanto por você. – ele agora segurava minha mão e me olhava suplicante.

- Olha James, vamos falar disso amanhã, está bem? – pedi – Eu estou cansada agora, não é um bom momento.

- Tudo bem. – falou triste.

- Então... – ótimo, agora estou sem jeito – Vamos?

- Espera um minuto, preciso falar com um elfos. – falou e se levantou.

Ele procurou um elfo e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. O elfo afirmou com a cabeça e James deu um breve sorriso antes de voltar para perto de mim já tirando a capa do bolso.

Voltamos para a torre em silêncio. Parte porque não queríamos ser pegos, parte porque não Haia o que falar. Agora sim o clima estava meio pesado, mas estou me esforçando para ignorar isto.

- Boa noite. – foi a única coisa que dissemos antes de cada um ir para o seu dormitório. Apesar da cabeça cheia, adormeci rapidamente e tive um sono tranqüilo.

O despertador já estava tocando há um bom tempo quando eu finalmente o encontrei e, ainda de olhos fechados, desliguei. Dei um grande bocejo embaixo das cobertas e o aroma de várias flores chegou ao meu nariz, alguém deve estar usando sabonete novo... As meninas davam risadinhas e cochichavam algo que eu não conseguia compreender.

- Bom dia Lily. – falou Alex.

- Bom dia. – respondi sem querer levantar. Estava com uma enorme preguiça.

- Não vai levantar? – perguntou Alice.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos. – resmunguei me virando na cama.

- Se eu fosse você não o deixaria esperando por tanto tempo. – disse Liz. Alice e Alex concordaram.

- Mas do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntei.

- Por que não vê você mesma? – sugeriu Alice.

Bufei, esfreguei os olhos e me espreguicei antes de sentar na cama e abrir os olhos.

- O que é isso? – perguntei rindo ao olhar o dormitório.

Estava tudo, TUDO, coberto de flores variadas, ursinhos de pelúcia, caixas de chocolates e cartões.

- Pra você. – falou Liz apontando para um buquê de Lírios que estava nos meus pés com um cartão lilás.

Peguei o cartão imaginando o que teria dentro, mas havia apenas duas palavras.

_Perdoa-me?_

Abri um enorme sorriso e vesti rápido o roupão sem dizer nada as meninas, apenas joguei o cartão para elas quando saí do quarto.

Como eu já esperava, James estava ao pé da escada, esperando para ver se seu plano havia dado certo. Ele me olhou curiosos enquanto eu descia as escadas correndo.

Estava abrindo a boca para falar algo quando eu pulei no pescoço dele e o beijei. Ele sorriu e me beijou também.

- Te amo ruivinha. – sussurrou quando nos separamos – Juro que não vai se arrepender de ter me perdoado.

- Eu também te amo James. – respondi sorrindo.

O barulho de palmas encheu o salão vazio (ainda são seis e meia), era Sirius.

- Bom dia casal. – falou sorrindo.

- Oi Sirius. – falei sorridente.

- Sinto interromper, mas temos que nos arrumar, sabe, as aulas começam hoje. – falou nos olhando. Só então eu percebi que ainda estávamos todos de pijamas.

- Ih, é mesmo. Até mais gente. – dei um selinho em James e subi as escadas correndo de novo.

Quando abri a porta, Alice penteava os cabelos, Alex escolhia os acessórios e Liz estava no banho.

- Como foi? – perguntaram juntas quando entrei.

- Meu namorado é perfeito. – falei sorrindo para elas que riram também.

- Eu sabia que vocês iam voltar! – falou Alice.

- É, foram feitos um para o outro.

- Ok, deixemos de papo e vamos nos arrumar.

Liz saiu do banheiro e Alex entrou.

- Mas eu não sou a única a voltar aqui... – falei me lembrando de repente – Srtª Costa, explique-se. – exigi.

- O quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Você e o Sirius!

- O quê!? – exclamou Alice.

- Eu os vi ontem e ela disse que voltaram. – informei.

- E você se atreveu a não contar? – gritou Alex para que a ouvíssemos com a porta fechada.

- Ah, aquilo. – Liz falou parecendo desanimada – Era mentira Lil.

- Como assim era mentira? – perguntei.

- Nós estávamos trazendo isso – ela apontou para os ursos de pelúcia – para cá, não podíamos deixar que você descobrisse, aí você nos deu aquela sugestão de mentira e nós aceitamos.

- Ah... Que pena. – falou Alice.

- Pena por quê? – perguntou Liz.

- Vocês ficam bonitinhos juntos. – respondi por Alice.

- É. – confirmou Liz – Mas isso não é o suficiente para que um namoro dê certo, concordam? – nós fizemos que sim com a cabeça – Que bom. – concluiu.

Não falamos mais enquanto nos arrumávamos. Descemos com sobra de tempo para o salão principal acompanhadas dos marotos.

O café da manhã ocorreu normalmente, Sirius ora fazendo piadas, ora arengando com Liz. Peter se engasgando quando tentava comer e rir ao mesmo tempo. Alice, Frank e Remo lendo o Profeta Diário enquanto Eu, Alex e James conversávamos amenidades.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Segunda-feira. Oh dia miserável! Primeiro porque é o dia mundial da preguiça, segundo porque estou sempre com sono e terceiro (sempre deixo o pior para o final) porque peguei o pior horário de todos os tempos nesse dia. Poções, Poções, Transfiguração, Transfiguração, Almoço, Aritmancia, Aritmancia, Runas e Jantar. Ninguém merece!

Fomos juntos para as masmorras, apenas Peter não tinha essa aula, eu passei por pouco, a maioria do pessoal tirou A ou E, só a Lily que tirou O.

Lily, James, Remo e Alex sentaram em duas mesas da primeira fila, pobre James... Ele não gosta muito de Poções, mas fica ali por causa da Lily. Eu, Sirius, Alice e Frank sentamos atrás deles. Os outros (não muitos) alunos foram chegando e em poucos minutos Slughorn também estava na sala.

Ele começou a falar, falar, falar e falar mais um pouco... E eu que já estava com sono, estou aqui quase dormindo. Eu sei que essa aula é importante, mas não consigo prestar atenção, é tão chata...

Sirius rabiscava em um pedaço de papel e James estava com um olhar vago. Parece que só nós três não estávamos prestando atenção. Percebi que havia vários alunos novos na nossa sala. Jack estava sentado no outro lado da sala, ele também não estava prestando muita atenção.

Meu olhar parou em um garoto de cabelos castanho claro e olhos castanhos esverdeados. Ele me parece estranhamente familiar... Mas deve ser impressão. Só sei que ele é bonitinho.

Bom, não fiquei muito tempo olhando para ele porque minha atenção foi desviada para o bilhete que Sirius estava escrevendo e passou para James.

_'Tempo__rada de caça ao Ranhoso aberta?' _

_'Sei não Almofadas... Não quero desapontar a Lily, ela vai ficar uma __fera. __'_

_'Qual __é__ Pontas? Ela não precisa __saber. __'_

_'__Almofadinhas, quer__ parar de levar o __Pontas para o mau__ caminho? Ele nem acabou de desenvolver o cérebro__ direito__ e você já quer estragá-lo outra vez!'_

_'Hey! Quem te chamou na conversa?'_

_'Eu não preciso de convite!'_

_'Se deu __mal__ Almofadas.'_

_'__Ahá__! 1x0 pra mim__'_

_'Sem graça. '_

_'Eu achei engraçado. '_

_'Que belo amigo você é!'_

_'Guarda isso, Slughorn está olhando para cá. '_

- Então, vamos fazer a chamada antes de iniciar a prática. – falou Slughorn indo pegar a caderneta em cima de sua mesa.

- Lily, qual é a poção que faremos hoje? – perguntou Sirius.

- Black, Sirius.

- Aqui.

- Poção para confundir. – respondeu Lily – Vocês deviam prestar mais atenção. – brigou.

- Costa, Liz.

- Eu! – levantei a mão.

- Cragg, Milena.

- Presente.

- Dobbs, Ema.

- Presente.

- Evans, Lílian. – Slughorn a olhou com carinho. Lily apenas levantou a mão.

- Freitag, Leonard. – o garoto novo respondeu.

Arregalei os olhos. Oh. Meu. Merlin.

_Flashback_

_4__ de __agosto__ – Show da McFly_

_- Nossa, me desculpa, eu não te vi aí. – ouvi a voz de um garoto próxima de mim – __Desculpa__ mesmo, eu estava desatento... – abri os olhos e vi um garoto de cabelos curtos e da mesma cor do meu e olhos daquela cor meio castanha meio verde._

_- Desatento? Você derramou um copo inteiro de Martine – reconheci pela cor – em mim! – ok, eu sei que o pobrezinho não tinha culpa (ela é toda do Merlin), mas eu estava louca pra brigar com alguém – Acha que essa mancha vai sair da minha blusa? NÃO, NÃO VAI SAIR! – comecei a gritar com o cara. Bom, aquilo foi __a__ gota d__'__ água e eu precisava descontar em alguém._

_- __Olha__, eu já pedi desculpas! Se o problema é a sua blusa, pode me procurar depois. – falava tentando me acalmar – Eu sou Leonard __Freitag_

_- EU NÃO ESTOU INTERESSADA NO SEU NOME!__ – gritei mais estressada do que antes – VOCÊ ESTRAGOU UMA DAS MINHAS BLUSAS PREFERIDAS E ISSO NÃO TEM CONSERTO! – continuava gritando._

_- __É,__ já estraguei e não adianta você ficar gritando comigo! – respondeu irritado, mas não muito alto._

_- QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ESTRAGA MINHA ROUPA E EU NEM POSSO GRITAR COM VOCÊ? – perguntei __indignada, sujeitinho impertinente__! – PRA MIM CHEGA! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – gritei olhando para cima como se perguntasse a Merlin._

_- Você é louca ou o quê? – perguntou o garoto me olhando assustado._

_Fim de flashback_

- Liz, você está bem? – perguntou Alice. A chamada já havia terminado.

- Estou. – menti depressa.

- Não parece. – falou Sirius – Parece que você viu um agouro.

- Eu estou bem. – reafirmei. Aiaiai, será que ele se lembra de mim?

- É melhor começarmos então. – falou Frank.

A aula ocorreu quase normal. Quase, porque normalmente eu não fico me escondendo atrás do caldeirão (vai que o cara tem memória fotográfica!) e me recuso a sair até que estejamos sozinhos na sala.

Cara, eu odeio Transfiguração. Ô miséria de matéria difícil! Pra quê tinha que ser não importante? Como se a matéria em si já não fosse o suficiente, os alunos de todas as casas estão tendo aulas juntos porque as turmas são pequenas. Será que o tal Freitag também faz Transfigurção? Bem, acho que não, até agora ele não chegou...

McGonagall entrou na sala e começou o seu habitual discurso "animador" de que este ano seria sei lá quantas vezes mais difícil que o anterior. Saco.

- Então, é melhor os senhores...

- Com licença professora. – alguém abriu a porta – Me desculpe, eu me perdi no castelo.

- Entre. – disse McGonagall seca – Sente-se ao lado da Srtª. Costa. – completou apontando para mim.

Juro que quase tive um enfarto quando vi quem estava atravessando a sala na minha direção. Ele mesmo. O tal Leonard. Eu não mereço, sério, não mereço mesmo.

- Como eu ia dizendo... – continuou McGonagall.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto eu escondia o rosto com o cabelo da melhor maneira possível. Percebi que ele me observava de vez em quando, provavelmente querendo se enturmar, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Almoço. Finalmente algo de bom no meu dia. Sentamos no meio da mesa da Grifinória, aquelas delícias já estavam lá.

- E então Liz, vai nos contar por que está fugindo do novato da Corvinal? – perguntou Alex se servindo de purê.

- Fugindo? – me fiz de desentendida, quase sempre dá certo – Por que eu fugiria de alguém?

- Era exatamente o que eu estava me perguntando. – Lily entrou na conversa.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. – eu disse quase.

- Estamos falando de você ficar estranha depois que o Slughorn disse o nome dele. – falou Alice.

- De você se posicionar exatamente atrás do caldeirão e "verificar as chamas" cada vez que ele virava a cabeça. – falou Remo. Será possível que todo mundo percebeu?

- De quando você ficou branca quando a McGonagall o mandou sentar ao seu lado. – disse James.

- E sem esquecer que você se escondeu atrás do cabelo por toda a aula de Transfiguração. – terminou Sirius.

- Ah, isso é bobagem gente, eu não estou fugindo de ninguém. – neguei na maior cara de pau – Foi só coincidência...

- Ah, fala sério Liz, você não espera que a gente acredite nisso, espera? – perguntou Frank.

- Com licença. – ele se aproximava. Me joguei em baixo da mesa na mesma hora – Acho que isso aqui é de um de vocês. – falou um pouco inseguro.

- Caramba, é meu caderno. – falou Sirius – Valeu cara, eu esqueci na sala.

- Não foi nada... Eu vou indo. – falou Freitag. Graças à Merlin ele já vai.

- Hey, você é novo aqui, não é? – perguntou James.

- Sou sim.

- Escuta, por que você não almoça com a gente? – eu juro que mato o James!! Eu percebi que ele fez de propósito.

- Ah... Tudo bem então. – logo depois, mais um par de pernas apareceu em baixo da mesa – Eu sou Leonard Freitag.

Grandes amigos esses meus. Não acredito que vou ter que passar o almoço inteiro aqui! Bem, talvez eu possa andar até uma das extremidades da mesa e sair do salão.

- Prazer Leonard. – falou Alex – Eu sou Alex Jhones.

- James Potter. – falou James – E estes são Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Alice Lendynner, Lílian Evans e aquele chegando ali é Peter Pettigrew.

- Oi gente. – a voz de Peter soou e as pernas dele também apareceram por baixo da mesa.

- E aí Peter, por que demorou? – perguntou Sirius.

- Passei na torre pra deixar algumas coisas antes de vir para cá. – respondeu – Cadê a Liz?

- Embaixo da mesa. – respondeu Sirius. Agora é sério, eu vou matar esses dois!

Inventei uma história rápido, coloquei o maior sorriso amarelo que consegui e voltei a me sentar.

- Oi Peter. – falei sorrindo exageradamente.

- Por que estava embaixo da mesa? – perguntou Peter.

- Minha tarraxa caiu. – respondi fuzilando James e Sirius com os olhos.

Voltei a comer sem olhar para Leonard.

- Não vai se apresentar ao nosso amigo Leonard, Liz? – perguntou Sirius.

Muito bem, vocês estão todos de prova que o Sr. Black está pedindo, implorando, pela morte imediata.

- Ah! É mesmo, eu sou tão esquecida... – sorri mais amarelo do que nunca – Eu sou Liz Costa, prazer.

- O prazer é meu. – respondeu apertando minha mão – Mas eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: **E aí gente, gostaram do capítulo? Hehehe, a Liz tá meio lascada, mas ela supera.

**Lizzie.**

Fala Sirius.

**Quem é esse cara?**

Ora, o Leonard!

**Engraçadinha, você entendeu!**

Ah, deixa de ser chato Sirius, por que você não pergunta pra ela?

**Por que ela não está aqui.**

_Com licença..._

**Liz**

Liz, você chegou!

**Hey! Por que não me disse que ela estaria aqui?**

_Surpresa Sirius, deixa de ser chato!_

**¬¬**

_Eu tenho uma reclamação a fazer, por que só eu que me dou mal nessa história?_

Ah... Sei lá!

_Como assim você não sabe__ É você quem manda na história!_

Eu sei... É que... Ah, não sei explicar! Você não passou por baixo de nenhuma escada esse ano?

_Não._

Bom, então...

**Hey! Que tal respondermos as ****reviews**

Ótima idéia Sirius! Vamos responder as reviews.

_Tá legal, mas depois eu EXIJ__O uma explicação._

Tá Liz, depois eu te explico...(sussurrando) Valeu Sirius.

**(sussurrando) Valeu nada! Tá me devendo essa!**

**Laura – Nada a declarar sobre isso ¬¬.**_ Eu concordo com ela. _**Muito engraçada!** _Não foi uma piada, e fica quieto que você tá lascado na minha mão, tá pensando que eu esqueci o que você fez ainda agora foi?_ **Pelo menos não sou burro sozinho...** Hey! Cadê o James? **Deu uma saidinha, mas ele volta já.** Certo... Brigada pela review Laura. Bjaum. **Bju****tbm** _Bjok_

**Nara** – Ah, que pena, mas por que você tá parando? DPDH? **Até qualquer dia Nara! ****Bjuxs**** pra ****vc**É isso aí, bjaum. _Tchau Nara!_

**Carol ****Ann**** Potter – **Pois é Ann (eu gosto desse nome, é tão bunitinhu!!), quem nunca se precipitou na vida? Mas os nossos marotos são meio alvoroçados. Ah! Uma vez na vida você não está me esculhambando! Quando você chegou? Agora! ¬¬ Bem, a idéia dele é legal, você vai ver . Legal!? É perfeita! _Chega James, tá parecendo o Sirius!_ **Todo mundo quer parecer comigo...** _(suspirando__)Ninguém__ merece..._ (autora e Liz caem no chão de tanto rir) kkkkkkkkkk_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_!!!! **Não vi graça.** Pois é, eles são tapados. Tchau Ann! _Bjinhows_ Até a próxima! **E eu não sou tapado!**P.S.: não tem problemas! Pode comentar quando quiser!

**Mady**** Potter Black – Ok, eu me recuso a continuar respondendo essa ****reviews**** que me chama de tapado.** É isso aí Sirius, estamos em greve. Aí Liz, vamos aproveitar que eles não vão mais falar besteira!! _É isso aí!_ Bom Mady, não deu para postar dia 29, mas você aceita presente atrasado? _Parabéns __Mady_ Bjaum!!_ E __mts__ felicidades!_ **E que você arrume um namorado tão bom quanto eu!** Pensei que estivessem em greve. Mas é aniversário dela! Bju Mady! _Sirius, não rogue praga em nossos leitores!_ **Que praga?** _Bom, se ela arrumar um namorado como você vai ficar louca em dois segundos._ \todos rolam de rir enquanto Sirius fecha a cara/ **¬¬**

**O COMENTÁRIO A SEGUIR POSSUI**** UM PEQUENO**** SPOILER DE HP7**

**Shakinha** – O que tem a Lily? Nada não James, foi só... Ih olha só, outra aniversariante! Parabéns!! **Hehe****mts****aninhus**** de vida! **Aninhus? **É, qual o problema?** E eu que sou gay,,, **Como é que é!?** \Liz e autora aproveitam a confusão para tomar posse do computador/ _É isso aí! Homens são todos burros!_ Pois é, são uns acéfalos... Ah, eu fiquei sabendo sim, viu a parte do Ranhoso com ciúmes do James? Eu achei tão perfeito!! Nunca imaginei que o Snape fosse xonado pela Lily... Mas ainda assim não gosto dele. _Tchau, __bjus_

**Giná****morangaaa**** – É isso aí Gina, quem não erra ****as**** vezes?** Já tava na hora de alguém nos defender! **Viramos seus fãs Gina!** Interesseiros... **Hey!** Beijo Gina! _Beijonhow_ **Beijos e abraços, nós te amamos.**

**MelCostaBlack****–**Poxa Mel, mt obrigada, sinto-me lisonjeada. **Hey! Quem é velho aqui** Esquece Sirius. Eu também sou viciada em fic marotas! Ahá! Conquistamos mais uma fã! **Claro que sim, não viu que eu sou o favorito dela?** _Metido..._ **Não, sou realista.** Sem comentários pra vocês dois... Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido Mel, Bjuz!! _Ficar com o Jack? __Hum__... Ele é bem __gatinho.__Bjow_** Não sei o que vocês viram nele ¬¬, tchau e até o próximo capítulo. ****Bjinhows** Ia ser bem feito pra vc, pulguento. Bjaum!

**Chris Evans ****–**Concordo, aki é bem mais organizado que no kut... Embora eu poste com mais freqüência lá (é impossível não fazer isso com as invasões ao meu scrapbook pedindo post XD). **Mas ****aki****vc**** tem o privilégio de ter uma ****review**** respondida por****mim! **_uu__ Grande coisa..._**Pow**** Liz, assim eu fico triste!**_ Bem, obrigada pela __review__ Chris, volte sempre e beijos pra __vc_ **Até o próximo capítulo! ****Bju** Poxa, vcs já disseram tudo q eu ia dizer... ¬¬ Bjow!! Ladrões de fala ¬¬² Bjaum.

_Agora a Srtª. Lizzie já pode me dar __a__ explicação._

Não, ainda falta o spoiler!

_Que seja! Faça logo isso._

Bem... Spoiler do capítulo 26!!!

_- Ai Merlin, ela vai achar que estou saindo com você. – falou Sirius._

_- Minha auto-estima agradece Black. – falou Liz emburrada olhando feio para Sirius e se levantando – Mas isso é o de menos! Elas vão achar que EU estou saindo com VOCÊ, espero que isso não se espalhe por aí..._

_Pronto, AGORA você já pode falar._

Hum... Estou com sede, deixa eu ir pegar água. \autora sai correndo/

_Hey! Volta aqui! _\Liz corre atrás da autora/

Agora podemos encerrar sozinhos.

**É isso aí Pontas, não percam o próximo episódio ****deeee****: Lílian Evans – No Limite Da Razão!**

Agora você conseguiu ultrapassar os limites da tosquisse!

**Eu, os caras da TV fazem isso.**

Ok, ignorem. Tchau gente e deixem reviews!

**Xauuuuu**

Srtª. Lizzie Potter

James Potter

**Sirius Black**

_Liz Costa._


	27. Mais um que a autora sem criatividade nã

**Capítulo 26** **– ****Mais um que a autora**** sem criatividade**** não sabia que nome colocar**

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

_**[censurado**_! Eu acho que fiquei vermelha, roxa, branca, verde, amarela, azul... Enfim, eu mesma queria ter visto a minha cara nessa hora porque deve ter sido muito cômica (sim, eu tenho um pouco de humor negro), pena que a situação fosse tão desesperadora.

- E-eu? – eu bem que tentei não gaguejar.

- É, eu tenho certeza que já te vi antes... – ele me olhava com mais atenção agora.

- Que nada, deve ser impressão sua. – falei desviando o olhar e tentando me esconder atrás do cabelo outra vez – Sabe, o meu rosto é muito comum, todo mundo me acha parecida com alguém...

- Eu nunca v... – Sirius começou, mas eu o calei com uma cotovelada particularmente forte nas costelas. Ele me olhou feio.

- Acho que foi nessas férias. – falou Leonard. ALERTA GERAL! ELE TÁ LEMBRANDO!!!

- CARAMBA! – exclamei me levantando de repente – Olha só a hora! Acabei de me lembrar que eu tenho que... Bem, tchau. – saí disparada da mesa.

- Espera Liz, você nem tocou na comida! – chamou Alice.

- Eu não estou com fome. – falei sem olhar para trás, mas isso é uma grande mentira.

Só parei de andar/correr quando estava três andares acima.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – falei para mim mesma me encostando na parede – Não vai dar pra fugir o ano todo...

Mas eu posso tentar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Leonard.

- Ela é meio estranha mesmo as vezes. – respondeu Sirius dando uma garfada em seu prato.

- Sirius! – reclamou Lily.

- Mas ela é. – retrucou.

- Aff, vocês não têm jeito. – falou Alice.

- Hey! O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou James. Lily o olhou feio em resposta.

- Mas, há quanto tempo você está na Inglaterra, Leonard? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu cheguei no fim de julho, vim morar com meus tios para terminar os estudos.

Conversamos até o fim do almoço, mas não conseguimos descobrir o porquê da Liz estar fugindo desse cara. Isso não é exatamente um problema, podemos colocá-la contra a parede mais tarde.

- O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO!? – gritou Liz quando nos encontramos na sala comunal depois das aulas. James e Sirius sorriram marotamente.

- Descobrindo por conta própria o que você não queira nos contar. – respondeu James.

- AH, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS! – gritou pulando em cima de Sirius e tentando esganá-lo.

- Hey! Sai de cima de mim. – falou Sirius tentando segurar as mãos dela. Os dois estavam no chão da sala comunal, que estava meio vazia porque era hora do jantar.

- Hey crianças, parem. – pediu Lily sem muito entusiasmo.

- Só depois que ele estiver morto! – respondeu Liz. Sirius agora já conseguira afastar as mãos dela alguns centímetros de seu pescoço.

- E por que eu primeiro? – perguntou Sirius indignado.

- Porque você merece mais morrer do que o James. – ela estava vermelha por causa do esforço.

- Você sabe que não vai conseguir me estrangular Liz. – falou Sirius rindo dela.

- Tem razão. – disse Liz parando de forçar. Sirius a soltou – Mas eu ainda posso fazer muito estrago! – falou começando a bater nele em todos os lugares que conseguia.

- AI! Ai! Pára! Ai! Pára Liz! – Sirius se encolhia ara escapar dos tapas, mas era difícil porque Liz estava sentada em cima dele.

Todos ríamos da cena, eu já estava sem forças para continuar em pé quando ela parou.

- E eu ainda não acabei. – falou arfando com as mãos apoiadas no peito de Sirius.

E neste momento, Marlene McKinnon e Emelina Vance descem as escadas do dormitório e param boquiabertas com a cena alguns segundos. Emelina então dá um cutucão em Marlene e as duas saem da sala.

- Ai Merlin, ela vai achar que estou saindo com você. – falou Sirius.

- Minha auto-estima agradece Black. – falou Liz emburrada olhando feio para Sirius e se levantando – Mas isso é o de menos! Elas vão achar que EU estou saindo com VOCÊ, espero que isso não se espalhe por aí...

- Mas você pode me ajudar a desmentir isso. – falou Sirius sorrindo e se levantando também.

- É mesmo, não é? – falou sarcástica – Pena que não estou interessada. – ela sorriu meiga e foi para a saída.

- Ah, qual é Liz!? – Sirius a seguiu.

Fomos atrás dos dois que discutiram o caminho inteiro até o salão principal.

- E com essa enrolação toda nós ainda não descobrimos nada. – comentei enquanto caminhávamos.

- Depois do jantar a gente pega ela. – falou Remo rindo.

- É até melhor que ela pense que esquecemos. – disse James – Assim ela não vai fugir.

E tomamos a decisão de não tocar nesse assunto até chegarmos ao salão comunal depois do jantar. Não foi difícil, passamos o tempo todo rindo de Sirius tentando convencer Liz a desmentir o boato se, por acaso, se espalhasse.

- Muito bem Srtª. Costa, pode ir desembuchando. – falei em tom autoritário quando a cercamos na sala comunal depois do jantar.

- Não tem chances de vocês esquecerem, não é? – perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Não! – respondemos em coro.

- Ok, ok... – resmungou e começou a contar toda a história do show – Então, agora eu vou passar o menor tempo possível no campo de visão dele pra que ele não consiga se lembrar de mim. – concluiu.

- Ai Liz, que bobagem. – falou Alice.

- Ah é, porque não foi você que pagou o king-kong. – retrucou Liz.

- Se você não ficasse fugindo nós teríamos pensado em aliviar. – falou James.

- Ah é? – perguntou irritada – Pois se cuide muito bem Sr. Potter, eu ainda não esqueci que foi por culpa sua que ele quase me descobriu.

- Hey! Foi o Sirius quem disse que você estava embaixo da mesa. – reclamou James.

- Mas foi você que o chamou para almoçar conosco. – rebateu Liz.

- E foi você quem gritou com ele! – defendeu-se James.

- Ora, eu estava... – começou Liz, mas se arrependeu – Bem, agora já é tarde. Quem quer me ajudar a fazer o dever de Transfiguração? – mudou de assunto bruscamente, acho que sei o que ela ia dizer.

Sirius ficou estranho quando paramos de conversar, acho que ele ainda se sente meio culpado pela noite do show.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Tinham me dito que o sétimo ano era o mais difícil, mas não que eu não teria tempo para respirar direito!

Já é sexta-feira e eu nem percebi a semana passar, todos os tempos livres são ocupados com uma quantidade monstruosa de deveres que os professores passam e eu tive que remarcar o teste de quadribol para amanhã, hoje o horário está muito apertado e não dá para realizar testes no escuro.

- Graças a todas as divindades é sexta-feira! – falou Alice quando nos sentamos para almoçar.

- É por isso que às vezes o sistema brasileiro faz tanta falta. – falou Liz sentando entre mim e Sirius.

- Por quê? – perguntou Peter interessado.

- Por que a essa hora já seria fim de semana. – respondeu tomando um gole de suco.

- Como assim? – perguntou Frank.

- Bem. – falou descansando o copo na mesa – É que nós escolhemos se queremos estudar de manhã ou à tarde. – explicou – E nós, alunos, declaramos que o fim de semana começa sexta-feira depois da aula. – terminou.

- Legal! – falou Sirius – Por que aqui também não é assim?

- E você pergunta pra mim?

- Hey Liz, a primeira reunião do clube é hoje mesmo? – perguntou Lily.

- Uhum. Às oito.

- E aí, o que vamos fazer esse fim de semana? – perguntei a Lily que estava sentada do meu outro lado.

- Ué, dever de casa! – respondeu – Tem idéia da quantidade?

- Mas faz tanto tempo que não temos um tempinho pra nós dois. – falei com cara de pidão.

- Oh James, não faça essa cara, você sabe que é golpe baixo! – falou Lily rindo.

- Por favor. – pedi beijando sua bochecha.

- Ok, vou verificar minha agenda. – falou me dando um selinho – Satisfeito?

- Quase. – respondi – Vou ficar quanto você me der uma resposta positiva.

- Certo. Vem comigo até a torre? Tenho que pegar um livro antes de ir para a aula.

- Claro. – saímos da mesa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**** (N/A²: TCM é Trato das Criaturas Mágicas)**

**(N/Sirius: Já tava na hora de eu fazer outra narração!)**

**(N/A: \revira os olhos/ Cala a boca Sirius.)**

- Cara, ainda tem aula de Runas hoje! – reclamei verificando o horário.

- Há! Eu não tenho. – zombou Liz.

- Mas você também faz Runas. – falou Alice.

- Eu sei. – disse Liz – Só que eu tenho aula de TCM agora.

- Sortuda. – falou Alex.

- Bom, o almoço já vai acabar... Melhor irmos pegar o material. – falou Remo consultando o relógio.

- Então vamos. – concordei.

- Ah... Eu vou direto para os jardins. – falou Liz.

A rotina louca e agitada de Hogwarts se restabeleceu depressa essa semana. Aulas, estudos, deveres, refeições, mais aulas, mais deveres, períodos livres ocupados com deveres, refeições de novo... Pode parecer chato, mas é muito bom estar de volta a toda essa agitação e com tantas coisas para fazer.

- Hey! Olha só quem está ali. – falei entusiasmado – Boas férias, Ranhoso?

- Vá pra _**[censurado**_, Black. – respondeu com ferocidade.

- Cadê seus bons modos, Ranhoso? Eu estou sendo gentil com você. – falei num falso tom ofendido.

- Black, estou avisando, não se meta comigo! – ele se virou para ir embora.

- Estou morrendo de medo! – zombei.

- Sirius, vamos embora,temos aula! – alertou Remo.

- Ah, qual é, Remo! É divertido. – reclamei quando ele, Alex, Alice e Frank me puxaram por outro caminho.

- Está na hora de crescer Sirius. – falou Alice.

- Eu sou grande! – retruquei.

- Mas tem um cérebro de minhoca! – brigou Alex.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Oi Liz.

- Oi Leonard. – falei de costas para ele.

Estava atravessando os jardins em direção à aula de TCM quando o ouvi me chamar.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou quando chegou até mim.

- Tudo. – tudo bem Liz, se acalma – E você?

- Bem... Indo pra a aula?

- É. TCM.

- Eu também.

- Jura? – merda.

- É, eu adoro TCM, os animas mágicos são fascinantes.

- São sim, pensei que só eu amava essa aula. – comentei distraída.

- Nenhum dos seus amigos faz?

- Não.

Caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio, acabou o assunto, até chegarmos no local onde a aula seria, mas não havia ninguém lá.

- Acho que chegamos cedo. – falou rindo.

- É... Esperamos sentados? – sugeri apontando para uma árvore próxima.

- Vamos lá.

Sentamos em uma pedra e conversamos, com todo o cuidado para não falar de mais, alguns minutos até o professor Kettleburn chegar com alguns alunos. Ok, o cara é legal, talvez ele nem ligue se descobrir quem eu sou... Mas é melhor não arriscar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****Alice)**

- Ah, como é bom deitar um pouquinho. – falei me jogando na cama quando chegamos ao dormitório. Eu estava exausta.

- Concordo com você. – falou Lily se jogando na própria cama.

- Affs, como vocês são preguiçosas. – disse Alex.

- Ô! O dia foi cansativo. – reclamei.

- Ah, nem foi tanto assim. – disse Liz.

- Hum... Não quero levantar nem tão cedo. – falei tentando tirar os sapatos com os pés.

- Ainda temos quase uma hora até o jantar. – falou Alex – Dá pra vocês descansarem?

- Dá. – eu e Lily respondemos juntas.

- Como foi a aula, Liz? – perguntou Alex entrando no banheiro.

- Legal, o Leo também faz TCM. – comentou procurando roupas no malão.

- Leo? – Lily perguntou intrigada.

- O Leonard. – explicou Liz.

- Uh, então agora já é Leo? – perguntei maliciosa.

- Ah, parem com isso! – falou rindo – O que é que tem de mais?

- Nada. – falou Alex – Pensei que fosse fugir dele.

- Eu vou, isso foi apenas um acaso. – respondeu deitando-se na cama.

- Ele é bonitinho. – comentei arrancando risos das garotas.

- Vocês não prestam. – falou Liz, mas riu também.

Saindo do dormitório, fomos para a sala seis no térreo. Para a festinha de abertura do clube de jogos trouxas, sempre tem festinha.

- Cara, tá muito mais cheio do que de costume, vocês não acham? – perguntou Liz quando chegamos à sala e vimos um monte de gente na porta.

- Você andou divulgando alguma coisa? – perguntei.

- Não, eu só coloquei aquele aviso básico nas salas comunais. – ela respondeu.

- Bem, vamos lá. – disse Lily.

Entramos na sala e Liz fez um discurso bem-humorado explicando as atividades do clube e quando seria a próxima reunião antes de dar abertura à festa.

- Caramba, isso vai dar trabalho. – falou Liz se aproximando de nós depois de cumprimentar quase todos os presentes.

- Aê Dona Presidente! – zombou Sirius – Tá ficando popular.

- Ah, para com isso Sirius, gostando da festa? – perguntou.

- Ótima. – respondeu Lily.

- Bem, então eu volto já, ainda tenho que falar com algumas pessoas. – disse e saiu.

- E aí gente!

- Oi Jack. – cumprimentou Lily – Como você está?

- Muito bem. – ele sorriu. Tenho que concordar com a Lily, ele tem um sorriso encantador.

- Lily, você é nascida trouxa, não é? – perguntou Jack.

- Sim, por quê?

- É que eu fiquei interessado em umas fotos que estão espalhadas por aí sobre um esporte, um tal de futebol, me explica?

- Claro. – Lily respondeu e começou a dar uma aula básica.

James, Sirius e Peter conversavam próximos à Lily e Jack. Alex e Remo estavam sentados em uma mesa, pelo visto, Alex está tentando convencer Remo a dançar. E eu estou aqui com Frank aproveitando um raro momento de tempo livre.

Nossa relação fica cada dia mais séria, eu tenho pensado muito desde que ele me pediu... Sabe, aquilo. Mas é estranho, queria falar com alguém que me desse uma luz. Não posso falar com as meninas porque: um, eu tenho vergonha e dois, elas não entendem disso.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

E chegou o melhor dia da semana: sábado. Merlin, por que as semanas não são feitas apenas de sábado? Seria tãããããããããão legal. Vocês não acham?

Vejamos, hoje eu vou: tomar café (lógico), fazer meus deveres, almoçar (lógico de novo), descansar um pouquinho, assistir os testes de quadribol (todo mundo vai mesmo...) e namorar um pouquinho à noite que ninguém é de ferro.

- Bom dia ruivinha! – falou James, que estava me esperando ao fim da escada.

- Bom dia Jay. – falei beijando-lhe carinhosamente.

- E aí, conferiu sua agenda? – perguntou animado enquanto saíamos da sala comunal.

- Que tal à noite? Assim dá tempo para os meus estudos e para ver o teste de quadribol. – sugeri.

- Então tá, às oito? – perguntou.

- Marcado. – respondi.

Sentamos à mesa da Grifinória, Peter, Remo e Alex já se encontravam lá.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei quando sentamos em frente a eles.

- Bom dia. – responderam em coro.

- Credo, que cara é essa Alex? – perguntei vendo o desânimo.

- Tenho três trabalhos, duas redações e cinco questionários pra fazer hoje. – respondeu sem graça.

- Ah Alex, nós te ajudamos. – tranqüilizei-a – E nós temos dois dias para tomar conta disso.

- Só que esses dois dias são o fim de semana inteiro Lily. – falou Liz sentando-se ao meu lado – Bom dia.

- Onde você estava? – perguntei percebendo que ela estava meio despenteada.

- Mandando uma carta para o papai. – respondeu procurando as torradas pela mesa.

- Então, o dia hoje vai ser só de deveres? – perguntou Alice sentando-se ao lado de Liz com Frank.

- Só o dia. – falei – A tarde vamos ver os testes de quadribol, se sobrar deveres, fazemos amanhã.

- Fazer o quê né? – Alex falou ainda desanimada.

Nossa manhã foi meio tediosa. Eu gosto de estudar, mas não deixa de ser monótono. Ainda mais que temos que fazer muito silêncio para que Madame Pince não nos expulse da biblioteca. Nós bem queríamos estudar na sala comunal, mas a quantidade incrível de primeiranistas barulhentos estava impossível de conter, e também, é o primeiro fim de semana deles em Hogwarts, não é justo estragarmos se tem um lugar específico para estudas no castelo, concorda?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Vamos Lily, os garotos já estão no campo! – reclamei porque Lily não queria sair da cama.

- Mas aqui tá tão bom. – falou em meio a um bocejo.

- Anda Lily! – Alice chamou também.

- Ok, ok, estou indo. – falou se levantando lentamente.

Fomos até o campo andando lentamente e conversando sobre os garotos e nos surpreendemos com o número de pessoas que foram assistir o teste, Lily ficou meio desconfiada porque grande parte dos espectadores eram, na verdade, espectadorAs.

Procuramos um lugar bem no alto das arquibancadas, onde Remo, Peter e Frank estavam sentados. Sirius, apesar de não fazer parte do time, pairava ao lado de James no campo para discutirem sobre os candidatos, ninguém era aceito no time antes que James falasse com Sirius. Algumas pessoas achavam isso errado, já que ele não jogava, mas eu acho que um ponto de vista de fora é sempre bom, e também, não há ninguém em Hogwarts que entenda mais de quadribol do que Sirius. Nunca entendi porque ele nunca se interessou em entrar para o time da Grifinória se sempre gostou de jogar.

Uma vez em nossos devidos lugares, começamos a olhar em volta. Havia pessoas de outras casas, primeiranistas admirados... Mas o que me chamou atenção foi uma massa rosa que estava não muito longe de nós.

- Ok. O que. É. Aquilo? – perguntei pausadamente pasma olhando para as garotas.

A massa cor de rosa era um grupo de garotas, todas loiras e totalmente vestidas de rosa! **(N/A: Nada contra rosa, mas sem exageros!) **Como se isso não bastasse, apontavam indiscretamente para alguns garotos (principalmente James e Sirius) e davam gritinhos frescos de excitação todas as vezes que eles faziam qualquer bobagem, coisas como fazer curvas fechadas ou dar uma cambalhota, o que é extremamente normal no quadribol.

- Ainda sobrou tecido rosa no mundo? – perguntou Alice, também olhando perplexa para o grupo.

- Ou tinta loira na farmácia. – falou Lily com uma expressão de espanto.

- Matem antes que se reproduza. – falou Alex quando elas fizeram a maior algazarra simplesmente porque Sirius fez uma manobra super simples para se livrar de um balaço quase no fim dos testes arrancando risadas de todos que estavam próximos.

- Ih, eles estão descendo, vamos lá. – falei quando os testes acabaram.

Já era fim de tarde, mas foi bastante divertido ver algumas pessoas sem o menor talento tentando entrar para o time. Eu sei que é maldade, mas é muito engraçado **(N/A: O pior é que não tem como não rir mesmo, digo isso por todas as competições que já participei)**.

- E então boys, satisfeitos com os candidatos? – perguntou Alex quando os encontramos na saída do campo.

- Em dúvida. – respondeu Sirius – Mas tem alguns muito bons.

A onda rosa passou por nós acenando para os garotos e dando risadinhas. Sirius imediatamente estufou o peito e sorriu. Babaca ¬¬.

- Marias Vassoura. – resmunguei mal-humorada. Todos riram.

- Elas são todas novatas, não é? – Sirius perguntou interessado.

- Suponho que sim. – Lily respondeu – Eu nunca vi nada tão rosa andando por aqui antes...

- Pensei que estivesse querendo sair com a McKinnon. – comentei sarcástica.

- E estou. – ele confirmou. Cachorro! – Mas tem Sirius pra todas.

- É, eu sei que tem. – estão vendo? Ele está pedindo pra morrer outra vez – Vamos jantar?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

James acabou de sair com Lily. Estão todos namorando por aí, Liz está no quarto, Peter foi dormir... E eu estou aqui nesta droga de sala comunal com absolutamente nada para fazer. Acho que vou dar uma volta.

Saí pelos corredores meio desertos da escola. Há poucas pessoas agora porque o horário permitido para a maioria dos alunos já passou. Cara, isso aqui tá muito entediante.

Me apoiei no peitoral da janela e comecei a olhar a noite, ainda faltava tempo para a lua cheia, parece que eu não vou muito o que fazer por bastante tempo. Meus pensamentos voavam pelos lugares mais impossíveis quando o barulho de passos me "acordou".

Olhei em volta do corredor e vi uma garota morena andando distraidamente sozinha. Marlene.

- McKinnon? – chamei quando ela passou sem me olhar.

- Hã? – ela se assustou e olhou em volta – Ah, oi Black.

- Tudo bem? Você estava tão distraída. – obrigada Merlin!

- Estou sim... O que faz aqui?

- Passando o tempo... A noite está meio entediante, não acha?

- Um pouco... Cadê sua namorada?

- Namorada? – repeti – Eu não tenho namorada.

- Sei... – ela estava meio cética – Então é só uma ficante?

- Quem? A Liz?

- É. Não que seja da minha conta.

- Não se preocupe, não temos nada.

- E por que eu me preocuparia?

- Ah, eu te vi me olhando essa semana.

- E o que tem isso a ver com alguma coisa?

- Tá, você venceu. – falei rindo e levantando os braços num gesto de rendição – Quer dar uma volta?

- É o que estou fazendo. – poxa, ela tá com a língua afiada!

- Então posso te acompanhar?

- Fique à vontade. – falou recomeçando a andar. Eu a acompanhei.

- Sabe, você está muito bonita hoje. – comentei.

- Obrigada.

- Está saindo com alguém.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas não, não estou.

- E o que acha de aceitar um convite para sair qualquer dia desses?

- Dependendo do garoto, pode até ser que eu aceite.

- E se esse garoto for eu?

- Eu diria que não.

- Não?

- Sim.

- Ah, então é sim.

- Não.

- Não??

- Black, não se faça de idiota.

- Mas você quis dizer que NÃO aceita meu convite? – perguntei sem entender.

- Vai precisar que eu desenhe? – perguntou me olhando irritada.

- Não precisa. – cara, o que deu nessas mulheres? – Mas por quê?

- Porque não.

- Custa responder?

- Custa.

- Por quê?

- Por que sim! – falou quase gritando – Quer parar de ser irritante?

Tá, fiquei sem resposta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: E aí genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Gostaram do capítulo?? Deu um tiquinho de trabalho, mas saiu. XD**

**Bom, tow com pregiça de responder decentemente às reviews de vcs hj, mas me desculpem, as falas do James eram pra estar sublinhadas capítulo passado e, por algum motivo, não saíram.**

**Anyway, mt obrigada Laura, Carol Ann Potter, AnnaSophia Potter, Ninha Costa, Shakinha, Taís Potter ****e Giná morag****aa**

**Bom, é isso. Beijão pra vcs e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Spoilerrrr**

_- Eu sei Sirius, já é a décima quinta vez que você fala isso hoje. – falei respirando fundo para me manter calma – E ainda são dez da manhã!_

_- Desculpa. – disse automaticamente – Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer._

_- Por que você não vai perguntar ao James? – sugeri esperançosa._

Srtª. Lizzie Potter


	28. Psicanálise

**Capítulo 27 – ****Psicanálise**

**(N/A: Narração de Liz**

Noite mais chata... Todo mundo vazou e eu estou aqui sozinha no dormitório. Com absolutamente NADA para fazer.

Vou para a sala comunal, pelo menos dá pra ficar olhando o que as pessoas estão fazendo. Bem, não é assim tão interessante, mas pelo menos deve estar um pouco menos silencioso. Não gosto muito de silêncio...

E eu estava lá há quase uma hora, deitada no sofá de cabeça para baixo (é, eu sou estranha mesmo) quando Sirius entra com aquela cara intrigada e senta-se ao meu lado em silêncio.

- Vou mesmo precisar perguntar? – perguntei depois de uns cinco minutos que ele havia chegado.

- Eu... – ele estava meio receoso, parecia chocado – Promete que não vai rir?

- Prometo que vou tentar. – respondi já sabendo que não conseguiria segurar. Ele suspirou.

- McKinnon me deu um fora. – falou entre os dentes e olhando para o outro lado.

- O quê!? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- É, eu a chamei para sair e ela não aceitou. – falou parecendo realmente frustrado.

- Hahahahahaha... – eu falei que não agüentaria.

Sirius fechou a cara e ficou encarando a lareira.

- Sério, me conta isso direito. – perguntei quando consegui parar de rir.

- Ah, pra você ficar rindo de novo? – perguntou rabugento.

- Ow Siriusinho. – falei fazendo voz de criança enquanto me ajeitava no sofá – Não fica assim. – completei apertando as bochechas dele.

- Pára com isso. – falou ainda emburrado.

- Tá, já entendi que é sério. – falei suspirando – Vai, pode desabafar.

Duas semanas depois

"Pode desabafar". Que coisa mais idiota para se dizer. Cara, eu juro que nunca mais falo isso na minha vida. Sabem por quê? Porque agora eu virei a psicanalista de Sirius Black. Não acredita? Mas é sério! Não, eu devo **realmente** ter feito algo muito grave em vidas passadas pra merecer isso.

- Já é a quarta vez que eu a chamo pra sair e ela rejeita! – reclamou Sirius.

- Eu sei Sirius, já é a décima quinta vez que você fala isso hoje. – falei respirando fundo para me manter calma – E ainda são dez da manhã!

- Desculpa. – disse automaticamente – Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer.

- Por que você não vai perguntar ao James? – sugeri esperançosa.

- Eu já sei o que ele vai dizer. – reclamou cruzando os braços – "Tenha paciência ou desencane dela."

- Eu é que preciso de paciência... – falei pra mim mesma.

- O quê?

- Nada Sirius, anda, o sinal tocou. – falei levantando do banco e puxando Sirius comigo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****Alex)**

O tempo está voando esse ano, nem dá pra acreditar que já estamos em Hogwarts há quase um mês.

Bem, as coisas não estão muito diferentes por aqui. Os casais continuam namorando, Sirius continua paquerando a Marlene, Liz continua gostando do Sirius e simplesmente não consegue enxergar que o pobre Leonard baba por ela... Aiai, ela precisa olhar para os lados. Bom, Leonard está anda com a gente algumas vezes, Sirius não vai muito com a cara dele, mas isso não é problema.

Ah, quase esqueço de comentar, algumas novatos estão causando certos transtornos por aqui, inclusive uma certa loira de farmácia, sem graça que está interessada DE MAIS em ser "amiga" do Remo.

- Ai eu não acredito nisso. – Lily sentou ao meu lado na aula de transfiguração.

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei procurando o livro na mochila.

- Aquela Marcy outra vez. – reclamou impaciente.

- Relaxa Lily, o James só tem olhos para você. – comentei.

- Ah é? – ela parece realmente chateada – Então por que ele estava tão empolgado conversando com ela?

- Porque os homens são assim Lily. – Alice estava escutando a conversa na cadeira em frente – Isso faz bem ao ego deles, mas se você está tão incomodada, deveria falar com ele.

- E admitir que estou com ciúmes? – perguntou indignada – Nunca. Sabia que ele fica me contando as coisas que ela disse?

- É? – Liz chegou completamente irritada jogando as coisas embaixo da cadeira – Então experimenta ter que escutar o Sirius! – ela se sentou e cruzou os braços.

- Por que você não diz a ele que isso te irrita também? – perguntei.

- Porque eu não consigo! – ela parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos – Todas as vezes que ele vem conversar comigo sobre a McKinnon eu tento mostrar a ele que eu não quero ouvir, mas ele é a coisa mais burra que já conheci na vida!

- Pelo menos ele não é seu namorado. – Lily retrucou bufando.

- É. – Liz concordou irritada – Mas é o cara que eu gosto. – completou num sussurro irritado – E é impossível que ele não saiba disso!

- Silêncio. – pediu McGonagall ao entrar na sala.

As duas passaram o resto do dia irritadas e falando sobre isso. Alice e eu desistimos de dar sugestões depois da quinta tentativa e passamos a apenas escutar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****James)**

- James!

- Oi Marcy. – cumprimentei animado enquanto ia para a aula de herbologia – Tudo bem?

- Ótimo, e você?

- Também.

- Que bom... Escuta, como você consegue ser tão bom em Transfiguração? É tudo tão complicado. – falou me olhando interessada. Eu ri do comentário.

- Não é tão complicado assim, você só precisa de muita concentração.

- Ah, você fala isso porque é bom. – falou dando um tapa leve no meu ombro.

- Você também pode ser, é só se dedicar mais um pouco, quer ajuda?

- Mesmo? – ela abriu um grande sorriso – Mas a Lily não vai ficar irritada? Tenho a impressão de que ela não gosta de mim...

- Claro que não, que bobagem. – falei rindo – De onde você tirou isso?

- Sei lá. Só parece.

- James, por que demorou tanto? – Lily veio ao meu encontro – Ah, oi Marcy.

- Oi amor. – falei beijando-lhe brevemente – Eu não encontrava meu livro...

- Tá, vamos logo. – falou impaciente.

Lily agarrou meu braço e saiu me puxando para dentro da estufa muito mais rápido do que ela costuma andar.

- Lily, o que deu em você? – perguntei.

- Nada James, nada. – respondeu parecendo irritada.

- Nada? Olha só a sua cara! – contestei – Anda, me diz porquê você tá irritada. – pedi.

- Ai James, será que você não percebe que aquela Marcy é uma oferecida?

- A Marcy? – repeti começando a rir – Lily, que bobagem.

- Bobagem!?

- Srtª. Evans e Sr. Potter, por favor, a aula já começou, coloquem os protetores de ouvidos. – o Prof. Barbary reclamou conosco.

- Conversamos depois. – falei pouco antes de colocar os protetores de ouvidos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

- Por Merlin! Quando esses homens vão aprender? – perguntei indignada quando Lily me contou a mini-briga com James próximo a hora do jantar.

- "Bobagem", eles são tão cínicos! – Liz reclamou.

- É, eles nunca vão aprender que numa situação como essa devem dizer: "Você está certa amor, desculpa". – falou Alex arrancando risos de todas.

- Tão tapados... – comentou Lily – Você tem, tanta sorte Alex.

- Eu? – perguntou Alex – Esqueceu da chulezinha que é aquela Luana?

- Realmente, essas novatas estão sendo um pé no saco! – comentei – Acreditam que tinha uma tal de Dayse **(N/A: Já botei o nome de tanta gente... O da minha irmãzinha num podia faltar né?)** dando em cima do Frank? – perguntei impaciente.

- Mentira! – exclamou Liz – Como é que foi isso?

- Eu fui ao banheiro no intervalo da terceira aula e ele ficou me esperado no pátio, quando eu voltei, ela estava lá, só faltava se jogar em cima dele! – falei irritada.

- Mas o que deu nessas garotas novas? – Lily perguntou indignada – Nunca viram um garoto na vida?

- Deve ser o charme do sotaque britânico. – Liz falou rindo.

- Se for isso, não afeta apenas as garotas... – comentei maliciosa. Liz foi a única que não riu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou sem entender. Nós rimos mais ainda.

- Nada Liz, se você não sabe, não somos nós que vamos falar. – respondi.

- Ah não! Podem soltar tudo!

- Ih, vamos logo jantar ou chegaremos atrasadas. – falou Lily se dirigindo para a porta.

- Pois é, vamos logo. – falou Alex saindo atrás de Lily.

- Hey! Contem logo! – Liz nos seguiu descendo as escadas.

- Não adianta Liz, não vamos falar. – disse dando uns tapinhas no ombro dela.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou fazendo voz de criança que quer doce.

- Porque você só não sabe porque não quer. – disse Alex sem olhar para trás.

- Querem parar com a conversa enigmática por favor? – pediu.

- Só uma coisa: olhe para os lados. – falei piscando para ela quando saímos da torre.

- Ah, qual é? – reclamou – Não sejam tão más! – nós rimos.

- Nós não somos. – falou Lily.

- São sim. – ela fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Liz! – Leonard vinha por um corredor à direita.

Eu, Lily e Alex trocamos olhares cúmplices e fomos saindo de fininho enquanto Liz olhava para trás esperando por ele. Depois de virar o corredor, saímos andando o mais rápido possível. Sabemos que ela gosta mesmo do Sirius, mas foi ela quem pediu pra contarmos...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Oi Leo. – falei sorrindo quando ele chegou a mim.

- Oi. – ele me olhava abobado.

- O que foi? – perguntei procurando se havia algo estanho em mim.

- Nada... É... Eu só queria saber se... Se ainda vamos estudar mais tarde. – falou meio desconsertado.

- Claro. – respondi rindo – Por que não?

- Não sei... Eu só queria ter certeza. – falou. Eu ri.

- Está indo jantar?

- É.

- Ah, vem com a gente então. – apontando para trás.

- A gente? – ele estranhou olhando intrigado para onde eu apontava.

- É. – repeti me virando para ver o que era tão estranho atrás de mim e reparei que estávamos sozinhos no corredor – Elas me pagam. – sussurrei pra mim estreitando os olhos.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Não, nada... Vamos?

Fomos conversando bobagens o caminho inteiro. Eu vou matar aquelas meninas, eu e Leo? Fala sério! Como se um de nós quisesse...

Eu tenho conversado muito com ele esses dias, bom, pelo menos ele parou de tentar descobrir onde me viu. Merlin é pai e por isso nos tornamos grandes amigos. Chegando ao salão comunal nos separamos. Eu o chamei para jantar conosco, mas ele não quis.

- Posso saber o que foi aquilo? – perguntei quando encontrei as traidoras.

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou Alice. Eu estreitei os olhos.

- Muito engraçadas. – falei fazendo uma careta e me sentando ao lado de Remo – Depois teremos uma conversa séria. – completei me servindo de torta de carne.

Estava há quase uma hora estudando (ou tentando estudar) com Leo na biblioteca.

- Tinha gira-gira onde você morava? – perguntei interessada.

- Aos montes. – respondeu Leo – Eu e meus amigos caçávamos pra ficar flutuando por aí. – completou. Eu ri.

- Mas a picada não dá tontura?

- Um pouco, mas é bastante divertido.

- Ok, mas vamos voltar a estudar. – adverti.

- Foi você que começou a conversar. – retrucou.

- Eu!? – repeti indignada, mas sabendo que era verdade – Eu não!

- Vejo que os dois já terminaram os estudos, então se retirem da biblioteca!

E pela enésima vez eu fui expulsa da biblioteca pela Madame Estressada Pince.

- Essa bibliotecária é meio estressada... – Leo comentou.

- Hahaha, eu também acho. – falei – Na minha opinião, isso é falta de homem. – completei. Ele riu muito.

- Você é hilária Liz. – falou se recuperando do ataque de risos.

- Ué, mas é sério! – falei encarando ele – Eu acho que ela combina com o Filch. – ele riu mais ainda.

Andamos pelos corredores, ele ia me levar até a torre da Grifinória.

- Então... Até mais. – falei beijando-lhe o rosto quando chegamos perto do retrato da mulher gorda.

- Até. – respondeu.

Eu apenas dei alguns passos pensando no que iria fazer. Eu tentaria ter minha conversinha com as meninas, mas a imagem de Sirius correndo para me abusar com história sobre a McKinnon tomou minha mente.

- Leo! – chamei, ele já havia virado o corredor.

- Sim. – respondeu voltando de costas.

- O que vai fazer agora? – perguntei.

- Bem, eu vou... – ele pensou por um momento – Nada. – eu sorri e fui até ele.

- Ainda temos uma hora e meia, ta afim de dar uma volta?

- Claro.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

- Lily, cadê a Liz? – perguntei quando desci do dormitório e não a encontrei na sala comunal.

- Estudando com Leonard. – respondeu seca e sem me olhar.

- Ainda? – perguntei espantado – Já faz quase duas horas.

- As pessoas estão querendo estudar mais Sirius. – deu até medo a raiva na voz dela.

- Lily... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Espero que não.

- Bom, se você não quer me contar... Mas será que a Liz vai demorar muito? – não me contive.

- Por que não pode esperar? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Preciso falar com ela. – respondi simplesmente me sentando ao lado dela.

- E não pode ser outra pessoa?

- Não, só ela me entende.

- Ah, é sobre a Marlene? – perguntou rindo.

- Exatamente. – respondi satisfeito.

- Então corrija sua frase Sirius. – falou rindo – Não é só ela que te entende, é só ela que te agüenta. – completou rindo mais ainda.

- Como assim? – perguntei sem entender.

- Sirius,você nunca percebeu nada quando fala sobre a Marlene com ela? – perguntou incrédula.

- Não. – respondi sinceramente pensando no que ela falou.

- Ai Merlin... Agora eu entendo o porquê de toda aquela irritação. – falou para si mesma – Olha Sirius, eu não posso interferir, mas vê se abre os olhos ok? – disse e se levantou – Eu já vou dormir. – completou lançando um olhar mortífero a James e Marcy que estudavam em uma mesa próxima e indo para o dormitório.

Continuei sentado no sofá pensando no que Lily me disse. Abrir os olhos? Ela não está falando coisa com coisa.

- Bom dia! – falei animado chegando à mesa da Grifinória, onde todos os outros já se encontravam.

- Dormiu bem heim? – falou Peter – Tentamos te acordar por uns vinte minutos!

- Digamos que tive... Bons sonhos. – falei sorrindo – Falando em dormir, onde a Srtª. Costa estava que só voltou para a torre depois de meia-noite? – perguntei encarando Liz, que estava quase dormindo em cima do prato.

- Quê? – perguntou se sobressaltando.

- Ela estava _estudando_. – Alex falou ironicamente e todas as garotas riram.

- Estava com o Freitag até aquela hora? – perguntei indignado.

- Es...tava. – respondeu em meio a um bocejo.

- Sabia que eu estava precisando de você?

- Pra quê? Mais uma sessão de psicanálise? – perguntou com um tom falsamente meigo que eu odeio quando ela usa comigo.

- Eu só queria conversar. – retruquei.

- Uhum, tá certo. – e agora usando ironia.

- É sério!

- Eu sei.

- E por que esse tom?

- Eu já sei até o assunto. – falou para o teto.

- Você pode estar errada. – falei mesmo sabendo que não estava.

- Quinze galeões como não estou. – falou me olhando fundo nos olhos.

- O que deu em você? – perguntei confuso. Eu nem fiz nada.

- Nada Sirius. Quer me deixar tomar café em paz? – perguntou com um tom de voz realmente ameaçador.

- Tá legal! – exclamei um pouco irritado.

- Muito obrigada. – aquele maldito tom falso outra vez.

- Deve ser TPM. – comentei sussurrando com James ao meu lado.

- Eu ouvi isso! – Liz falou sem me olhar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de**** Lily)**

Não. Simplesmente não dá pra acreditar que ainda estamos na quarta feira! A boa notícia é que este fim de semana tem visita à Hogsmead. A, ou melhor, AS más, bem, por onde começar... A semana está só no meio e eu tenho duas bruxas no meu dormitório à beira de um ataque de nervos. Aliás, três se contar comigo. A única que ainda está tranqüila é Alice. Não sei como ela consegue. Acho que tanto tempo de namoro deu muita segurança a ela...

Estava no meio da aula de feitiços quando chegou um bilhetinho de Liz, porém, escrito com duas letras diferentes.

_"Acho que vou convidá-la para ir à Hogsmead outra vez, o que você acha?" Sirius._

_"Faça o que quiser Sirius, mas me deixa prestar atenção na aula!" Liz._

_"Lily, Sá pra acreditar nisso? Ele está pedindo por uma azaração!" Liz._

Eu ri ao ler, esses dois... Bom, a Liz já fez muita coisa por mim, quem sabe não está na hora de fazer algo por ela? Vou contatar as meninas.

_"Hey, tive uma idéia. Que tal bancarmos o cupido para untar Liz e Sirius?" Lily._

Escrevi num pedaço de papel diferente e mandei para Alice e Alex que estavam sentadas lado a lado na fileira da frente.

_"Ótima idéia, algum plano em mente?" Alice e Alex._

_"Não, nenhum no momento... Mais tarde falamos direito." Lily._

E com essa idéia em mente, comecei a pensar num jeito de fazer esses dois se entenderem. Bom, acho que o primeiro passo é descobrir qual é exatamente o sentimento do Sirius por ela. Missão difícil...

Sexta-feira, depois das aulas, no dormitório

- Não tem jeito de arrancar isso dele! Está sempre com ela. – Alice falou sentada em sua cama e cruzando os braços.

- Tem de haver um jeito. – falei sentando ao lado dela – Vai ser a maior furada fazer qualquer ação se não soubermos o que ele sente por ela.

- É. – disse Alex – Só que portas são inteligentes perto do Sirius. – ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Escutem, temos que pensar em algo. – falei séria – E rápido. Eu não consigo mais vê-la assim.

- É. – as duas concordaram.

- Mas ela é a cupido aqui. – falou Alice sorrindo fracamente – Não imaginei que fosse um trabalho tão difícil.

- Não parecia. – comentei dando de ombros.

Paramos de falar imediatamente quando Liz entrou batendo a porta, sentando na cama em frente a nós e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

- Liz? – Alex chamou receosa.

- Acabou. – falou em meio a um suspiro – Ele não vai mais falar dela. – ela levantou o rosto e nos encarou. Era difícil definir sua expressão.

- Tá legal, traduz, por favor. – falou Alice.

Flashback

_Hoje (29 de setembro), __18:30._

_- Liz, por favor, me diz no que é que eu estou errando. – Sirius pedia – Por que diabos ela não quer sair comigo?_

_- Eu já disse que não sei Sirius, será que podemos falar de outra coisa que não seja McKinnon nem que seja por alguns minutos? – falei tentando demonstrar toda a minha irritação._

_- Eu sei que estou enchendo o saco, mas você não pode me ajudar? – pediu chegando mais perto – Você é boa nisso._

_- Olha Sirius, eu já te disse que não sou amiga dela, não posso chegar assim de repente e dizer a garota que ela deve sair com você e que você é um perfeito príncipe. – retruquei._

_- Custa tentar? – ele estava muito impaciente._

_Eu não sei o que me deu na hora, só sei que não agüentava mais ouvir falar de__ como a McKinnon era linda ou coisa parecida._

_- Onde ela está? – perguntei já fora de mim._

_- Hum... – ele consultou o mapa – No andar de cima._

_- Até mais. – falei sem nem sequer olhá-lo antes de sair._

_Não tinha outro jeito, não adiantava ficar daquela maneira. Eu ia acabar explodindo se as coisas continuassem assim, sei que vou me arrepender, talvez para sempre, do que vou fazer agora, mas não dá mais._

_- McKinnon. – chamei quando a avistei há alguns metros de distância._

_- Oi Costa. – ela cumprimentou._

_- Será que você pode me fazer um favor? – pedi ainda sem acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer._

_- Se estiver ao meu alcance... – ela estava curiosa._

_- Pode sair com Sirius Black? – perguntei na maior cara dura._

_- O quê!? – acho que ela pensou que estava brincando..._

_- Por favor, se isso é porque acha que ele não gosta de você, pode parar. Ele não afla em outra coisa. – falei __me concentrando ao máximo em não demonstrar o quanto doía dizer aquilo – Então, aceita?_

_- Eu... Costa, você está bem? – perguntou sem jeito._

_- Ótima. – respondi depressa. Eu PRECISAVA sair dali – Escuta, dá a resposta direto a ele... Eu estou atrasada para umas coisas... Até mais. – falei já virando as costas para ela._

_- Até._

Fim de Flashback

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ!? – Alex gritou.

- Isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir. – falou olhando para a janela.

- Mas Liz, por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Vocês não entendem. – a voz dela estava embargada – Eu não agüentava mais ouvir todas aquelas coisas sobre ela, imaginando como eu queria que ele falasse daquele jeito sobre mim. Era insuportável. – os olhos dela marejaram.

- Mas... Ver os dois juntos... – Alice começou.

- Vai me fazer acordar. – ela completou secando as lágrimas que nem chegaram a cair – Eu precisava disso.

- Bem, se você acha melhor assim... – falei – Mas sabe que estamos aqui pra qualquer coisa né?

- Sei. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso fraco.

Todas a abraçamos e depois mudamos de assunto. Conversamos a noite inteira tentando por tudo não falar sobre garotos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de**** Sirius)**

Não havia entendido nada quando Liz saiu da sala daquele jeito, mas as coisas começaram a ficar mais claras quando vi o pontinho com a legenda indicando-a se aproximou de Marlene e se afastou depressa pouco tempo depois. Meio abobado acompanhei o pontinho que representava Marlene correr ao encontro da amiga Emelina.

Se Liz fez o que eu estou pensando que fez... Será que deu certo?

Demorei um pouco para decidir o que fazer, mas resolvi "acidentalmente" encontrar McKinnon por aí e convidá-la para sair outra vez. Será que vai dar muito na cara? Bem... Desde quando eu me importo?

Fui até o quinto andar ela estava no fim do corredor com a amiga e se aproximando enquanto eu esperava para "esbarrar" nela.

- _Malfeito feito._ – murmurei antes de ir de encontro a ela.

- Hey! – ela exclamou irritada quando bati nela – Num olha por... Ah, oi Black. – ela me olhava com uma expressão estranha de indecisão no rosto.

- Marlene! Que prazer em vê-la. – falei fingindo surpresa – E Emelina também. – completei dano uma piscada para a amiga dela.

- Tá certo... – disse revirando os olhos – Boa noite Black. – falou e saiu andando.

- Espera Marlene! – fui atrás dela – Sabe que esse fim de semana tem visita à Hogsmead?

- Ouvi dizer. – respondeu sem me olhar.

- E o que você acha de irmos juntos? – perguntei sorrindo marotamente. Ela parou, me olhou de cima a baixo e deu um suspiro antes de responder.

- Que seja, não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. – falou olhando para o outro lado – Vamos Emy, até domingo Black. – disse antes de sair com a amiga.

- Até.

Sorri satisfeito quando elas viraram o corredor. Liz, você é o máximo – pensei.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily**

- _Let down your defenses, use no common sense. If you look, you will see that this world is a beautiful, accident, turbulent, suculent, oppulent, permanent no way! __I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it awaaaaaaaaaay!!!!_ – essa cantoria/gritaria estava vindo do banheiro que ,no momento, estava ocupado por uma Liz ironicamente feliz.

- Isso vai dar problemas. – falou Alice fitando a porta.

- Pode ter certeza que vai. – Alex confirmou encarando a porta também.

- Olha, talvez se a mantivermos por perto... – comecei.

- Lily, você sabe que ela não aceitaria. – Alex contrapôs.

- Podemos tentar. – falou Alice – Não podemos deixá-la sozinha nesse estado...

- Seria muito perigoso, eu sei. – continuei – O único jeito é levando ela com a gente.

- Mas e o Sirius? – perguntou Alex.

- Sirius não vai querer andar conosco. – falou Alice – Ele vai querer estar num lugar vazio dando uns amassos na McKinnon. – sussurrou. Nós a olhamos apreensivas.

- E não podemos deixar que ela veja isso, seria o fim! – falei.

Começamos a nos arrumar para ir à Hogsmead enquanto a cantoria continuava dentro do banheiro.

- Ah! Que saudades de Hogsmead! – exclama Liz à nossa frente.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar ao povoado. Depois de muita insistência, conseguimos convencê-la a ficar conosco.

- Concordo com você Liz, quem está afim de ir ao Três Vassouras? – perguntou James animado.

- Vamos lá. – todos concordamos.

A vila estava animada e o tempo estava agradavelmente frio. O Três vassouras, cheio, aconchegante e barulhento como de costume. Procuramos uma mesa, pedimos as bebidas e começamos a conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Não sei exatamente quanto, mas já estávamos lá há muito tempo quando Sirius entrou no bar com um braço em volta dos ombros de McKinnon e veio em nossa direção sorrindo. Liz estava no banheiro, mas não demoraria a voltar.

- Vou prender a Liz no banheiro algum tempo. – falei me levantando de pressa – Se livrem deles. – pedi e saí.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Sabe que o meu cabelo tá até normal hoje? Pensava enquanto me olhava no espelho. Acho que já vou voltar para a...

- Liz! Que bom que você ainda tá aqui! – falou Lily abrindo a porta de repente e me assustando. O banheiro estava vazio.

- O que foi Lil? – perguntei sem entender.

- É... Eu... Queria sua opinião sobre uma coisa. – ela respondeu.

- É?

- É.

- E essa coisa seria...? – perguntei.

- É... É que... Ai, eu nem sei por onde começar. – falou dando as costas para mim.

- Qual é Lil? Você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa. – tranqüilizei-a.

- Tá legal, eu sei. Brigada amiga. – disse e me abraçou.

- Lily? – chamei.

- Sim.

- Você não ia me contar algo?

- Ah é, ia sim.

- Então conta!

- Tá, tá. É que... Ai! – Lily pôs as duas mãos na barriga e fez uma careta.

- Lily! O que foi?

- Minha barriga... Tá doendo muito! – ela falava com a voz fraca e se encostou na parede. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Como assim Lil, o que é que você tem?

- Eu não sei. – ela agora estava sentada no chão – Mas tá doendo pra caramba. – eu me abaixei ao lado dela para ver melhor.

- Tá, espera aqui, eu vou chamar alguém... – falei me levantando e indo na direção da porta.

- NÃO! – gritou – Fica aqui comigo. – pediu.

- Não Lil, eu volto logo, tenho que conseguir ajuda. – falei.

Abri a porta procurando alguém que pudesse ajudar quando Lily pôs a mão no meu ombro.

- Você não tava passando mal? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Eu... Er... – ela gaguejou.

- Affs Lily, que susto que você me deu. – falei impaciente tomando o caminho da nossa mesa.

Mas parei dois passos depois. Eles estavam lá, sentados exatamente ao meu lado, Sirius e McKinnon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A:**Bom gente, demorou mas tá aqui. espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e comentem bastanteeeeeee.

**Laura – **Brigada Laura, gostou do capítulo novo? Bjuxs.

**Tais Potter – **Muito obrigada por ler a fic e mandar review Tais. Bem, a Marlene só não quis dar muito mole pra o Sirius porque ele sabe bem o que acontece com quem faz isso... Olha, eu ando meio ocupada ultimamente (provas, provas e mais provas... Merlin me ajude ou acabo indo para o St. Mungos), mas assim que tiver um tempinho dou uma passada lá, ok? Bjuxs.

**Larissa Black ****–**Nunca é tarde para mandar um review XD. É, a Liz tem muitos fãs... Eu adoro escrever essas partes de comédia, embora eu nem sempre ache que fiquem muito boas. BjAuMmMm.

**Shakinha – **Que bom que gostou XD. É, eu também já vi uma coisa dessa ao vivo ¬¬. Bem, quem sabe se não rola alguma coisa? Talvez sim, talvez não... Gostou do capítulo novo? Bjinhow.

**giná morangaa - ** Tudo bem comigo sim, obrigada por perguntar, e você? T[a sumida ultimamente... Gostou do capítulo novo?? Bjoss.

Bem, acho que ficamos por aqui hoje... A fic está chegando ao fim, mas ainda não sei exatamente quantos capítulos faltam, creio que uns 5 ou 6 e um epílogo básico... Até o próximo capítulo people, continuem mandando reviews para fazer essa autora feliz XD.

BEIJOSS,

Srtª. Lizzie Potter


	29. Adivinha? Sem título ¬¬

**Capítulo 28 ****–****Adivinha?? Sem título!! ¬¬**

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Me deu um aperto no coração vê-la para daquele jeito. Eu já sabia o porquê, e isso não ajudava.

Por alguns segundos, ela ficou apenas parada, observando a cena como se decidisse o melhor a se fazer, até que se virou para mim sorrindo fracamente e me abraçou.

- Obrigada Lil. – falou com a voz fraca – Mas cedo ou tarde eu teria que encarar. – completou me olhando séria quando nos separamos.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, entendendo que estava agradecendo pelo fato de eu ter tentado ajudar. Ela então fechou os olhos com uma expressão de concentração, quando os reabriu, seu rosto ostentava um sorriso tão convincente que só não me enganou porque eu sabia de tudo.

- Quem nunca foi hipócrita uma vez na vida? – perguntou ainda sorrindo quando eu lhe lancei um olhar do tipo "olha-lá-o-que-você-vai-fazer".

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Marlene é uma garota muito legal, graças a Merlin ela se manteve longe do Madame Puddifoot.

Já estávamos andando, conversando e brincando pelas ruas de Hogsmead há mais de duas horas quando ela sugeriu que fôssemos ao Três Vassouras. Claro que eu não recusei.

Entrando no bar, os cabelos vermelhos de Lily me chamaram a atenção imediatamente. Eu queria só dar um oi pra o pessoal, mas a Marlene foi logo sentando à mesa... Bem, eles são nossos amigos, acho que não tem muito problema.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily**

- E aí casal! – falou Liz sentando-se ao lado dos dois.

- Oi Liz. – Sirius falou sorrindo para ela.

- _O que eles ainda estão fazendo aqui!?_ – sussurrei irritada quando me sentei entre James e Alice.

- _Não pudemos fazer nada, a McKinnon já chegou sentando-se à mesa. _– Alice respondeu sussurrando também.

- VACA! – falei alto no impulso. Todos na mesa olharam para mim.

- Fofoca de amiga. – Alice sorriu amarelo – _Concordo com você._ – acrescentou quando pararam de olhar.

- _Peguem leve garotas, ela gosta do Sirius, vai querer se enturmar com os amigos dele._ – falou James. Nós o olhamos feio.

- _James, não seja tão inocente._ – pedi irritada.

- _Eu concordo com ele_. – Frank se intrometeu na conversa.

- _Por Merlin! –_ Alice exclamou impaciente – _Homens não enxergam nada._

- _Como assim!?_ – James fechou a cara.

- _Não vêem que ela está fazendo de propósito? _– perguntei.

- _Exatamente, está esfregando na cara da Liz que o Sirius quis ficar com ela._ – falou Alice lançando um olhar fuzilante na direção de Marlene.

- _Vocês estão viajando._ – disse James – _Dêem uma chance para a garota, ela não tem culpa se o Sirius quis sair com ela._ – completou. Nós o olhamos com aquela cara de "tem sim!", mas achamos melhor não discutir, não levaria a lugar algum.

- _Observa então_. – falei desviando o olhar para o bar.

O resto da tarde não foi muito agradável. Enquanto Remo, Peter, James e Frank se impressionavam cada vez mais com o tamanho do cinismo que Liz demonstrava; Alice, Alex e Eu nos resumimos a imaginar mortes dolorosas para McKinnon. É, o clima estava meio pesado.

- Você viu aquilo!? – Liz estava fora de si – Viu como ela ficava fazendo questão de alisar e beijar ele!?

- É Liz, nós vimos, mas não podemos fazer nada. –Alex falou entre os dentes.

Havíamos acabado de chegar ao dormitório. Alice sentou-se em sua cama e trocava de roupa, Alex olhava para Liz pensando em algo para dizer enquanto eu andava atrás dela (que andava em círculos pelo quarto com uma barra gigantesca de chocolate nas mãos) tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

- Eu sei! – ela arrancou um pedaço enorme do chocolate – Principalmente porque EU provoquei aquilo. EU! – completou depois de engolir – E aquela VACA faz questão de passar na minha cara que está com ele! – deu mais uma dentada no chocolate.

- Olha Liz, se acalma. – falei – Ficar desse jeito não vai resolver.

- Eu sei. – disse em meio a um suspiro e sentou-se ao lado de Alice – Mas faz eu me sentir melhor. – concluiu bufando em seguida.

- Ok, você venceu. – falei me sentando ao lado dela – Olha, vamos esperar pra ver o que acontece, tudo bem?

- É, né. O que mais eu posso fazer? – perguntou Liz.

- Eu diria que você pode olhar para os lados. – falou Alex sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Sem enigmas agora, ok? – Liz resmungou. Alice riu também.

- Isso não é um enigma Liz, na verdade, não podia estar mais óbvio. – falou Alice.

- É? – Liz perguntou sarcástica – Então por que eu nunca sei do que vocês estão falando?

- Bem, porque você só olha para frente. – Alice respondeu.

- Exato. – concordou Alex – E eu já te disse para olhar pros lados. – Liz revirou os olhos.

- Tá, tá... Vamos jantar. – resmungou se levantando.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Em nosso dormitório, a cena era a seguinte: Sirius , deitado em sua cama, sorria abobalhado para o teto. Ele estava sendo observado por Remo e eu, que estávamos em pé e nada felizes com isso enquanto Peter e Frank apenas olhavam de nós para ele sem saber que partido tomar.

- Vocês viram como ela ficava mexendo no meu cabelo o tempo todo? – perguntou sorrindo.

- É, nós vimos. – falei emburrado. Sirius percebeu e olhou para Remo e eu.

- Algum problema? – perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Almofadinhas, você poderia ter o mínimo de respeito com as pessoas, sabia? – disse Remo virando as costas para ele e indo se sentar na própria cama.

- Hey! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Dessa vez não, o que você vez outra vez. – corrigi.

- Que seja! – ele já perdeu a paciência. ¬¬

- Aluado, ele só pode estar se fazendo de besta! – falei encarando Remo – Vou abrir o jogo.

- Não sei não, Pontas, ela te mata se souber que você falou isso abertamente. – disse Remo.

- Ela não precisa saber, aliás, vai ser melhor do que vê-la sofrendo por causa do pulguento. – argumentei.

- Hey! – Sirius protestou.

- Bom, olhando por esse lado... – Remo ficou pensativo – É, talvez seja melhor. – concluiu.

- Ótimo, agora vão finalmente me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo? – Sirius olhava de mim para Remo.

- O que está acontecendo, Almofadinhas, é que não queremos você e a Marlene perto da Liz. – falei olhando sério para ele.

- Por quê?

- Você não tem a menor idéia?! – Remo perdera completamente a paciência. Sirius continuou calado.

- Ela gosta de você, seu imbecil! – falei quase gritando. Burrice me faz perder a paciência.

- Ah Pontas, como é que você tem certeza? – perguntou cético.

- Como eu tenho certeza? – repeti incrédulo – Ahh, pra mim chega, Aluado, abra os olhos desse infeliz porque a minha paciência já era.

- Almofadas, todo mundo sabe! – Remo falou com o semblante sério.

- Olha, mesmo que isso seja verdade, o que eu posso fazer? – Sirius olhava de mim para Remo – Não posso parar minha vida por causa disso.

- Não é isso que estamos lhe pedindo Sirius. – falei encarando-o – Só que não te custa evitar situações como a de hoje.

Sirius permaneceu calado por algum tempo, sem olhar para ninguém. Estava sério e pensativo.

- Vamos jantar. – falou se levantando e saiu do quarto sem nos esperar.

- Eu espero que ele não vá perguntar a ela. – falei receoso.

- É, porque se ele fizer isso... Foi bom conhecer você James. – falou Remo dando tapinhas em meu ombro enquanto observava a porta por onde Sirius havia saído.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****Liz)**

Sabe quando você pára no tempo? Quando parece que apagaram o sol do seu mundo e tudo se torna tão alheio que nada parece fazer sentido? Ou, quem sabe, quando você sente que tem algo faltando na sua vida?

Nas duas últimas semanas, os meus dias têm sido assim. Nada tem graça, as coisas parecem tão distantes... Bem, por causa disso as coisas estão tão normais que estou ficando louca. Mas, sabe o que é interessante? Eu vivia pedindo por dias normais, e quando eles chegam, quero que vão embora imediatamente. Se bem que... O normal dos meus dias é que sejam anormais, logo, esses dias normais se tornam anormais, não?

Nossa, quanta baboseira... É isso que dá andar muito com Sirius Black, a gente acaba se infectando. Bom, de qualquer forma, ele não anda mais comigo, sei lá, parece estar me evitando de algum modo, desde o dia em que começou a namorar com a McKinnon... Será que e por causa disso?

Ah, quer saber? Eu tenho mais é que tirar isso da minha cabeça. De que vai adiantar ficar me perguntando quando aquele cabeça oca vai acordar pra a vida? Tá, tá, eu sei que tenho me dito isso a semana inteira e nunca consigo sair dessa, mas num custa nada tentar ou...

- LIZ!! – Leonard gritou fazendo eu me assustar muito, gritar, me desequilibrar da pedra na qual estava apoiada e cair de costas no chão. Linda cena, não acham?

- Ai Leoo, precisava esse escândalo? – perguntei emburrada me colocando em um a posição descente, porém, certa de que ele viu minha calcinha de estrelinhas.

- Bem, achava que não, mas estou te chamando há uns cinco minutos. Sabe, a aula acabou faz algum tempo. – falou com ar de riso enquanto me oferecia a mão para ajudar a levantar.

- Acabou? – perguntei atordoada olhando para os lados – Quando? – agora já estava de pé.

- Hum... – ele consultou o relógio – Uns quinze minutos atrás. Eu estava indo para o castelo quando dei por sua falta e voltei pra ver se estava tudo bem. Está?

- Ah, está sim, tudo ótimo. – menti – Obrigada por se preocupar.

- Sei... Liz, você não mente tão bem assim, aliás, já tem um tempinho que você anda meio... Distraída demais. – ele me olhava sério.

- Não é nada Leo. – reafirmei – Sério. – acrescentei quando ele me olhou descrente.

- Entendo. – falou me lançando um último olhar intrigado – De qualquer forma, se precisar, estarei aqui.- completou em tom animado e sorrindo.

- Sabe Leo, todos os homens deviam ser como você. – falei rindo e o abraçando. Ele ficou vermelho.

- Ah... Certo, nos vemos por aí. – falou quando chegamos ao castelo.

- Tchauzinho. – cantarolei alegremente.

_É, as coisas poderiam estar piores._Pensei enquanto andava em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Passei pelo buraco do retrato, ignorei Sirius e Marlene sentados numa mesma poltrona e estava nas escadas do dormitório quando uma cantoria extremamente desafinada chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- _And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and eveeer_ – definitivamente, são as vozes de Lily, Alice e Alex, só que mais desafinadas do que estou acostumada – _I don't wanna close my eyes__I don't wanna fall asleep__ c__ause I'd miss you, baby__, a__nd I don't wanna miss a __thing…_

- Alguém pode me explicar o que é isso? – perguntei quando abri a porta e me deparei com as três cantando em cima da cama.

-_'Cause even when I dream of you__… __The sweetest dream will never do__… _– ok, me ignoraram completamente.

- Isso é saudade das férias, certo? – perguntei novamente.

- _I'd still miss you, baby__, a__nd I don't wanna miss a thi__ii__ng__… _– poxa, tô com a moral baixa mesmo.

- HEY!! – gritei para ver se me ouviam. Deu certo – Alguém pode me dizer o motivo da serenata?

- Liz! – Alice falou animada – Quando você chegou?

- No "_And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_". – respondi entrando no dormitório.

- Estávamos apenas nos divertindo. – Alex falou sorrindo. Eu ri também.

- Ok, da próxima vez, se divirtam mais baixo, se vocês querem saber, dava pra escutar das escadas. – falei começando a rir da cara delas.

- Jura? – Lily se manifestou.

- Juro. – respondi.

- Mas... Mudando de assunto, o que vamos fazer amanhã depois das aulas, heim Srtª. Costa? – Alice perguntou interessada.

- Hum... Voltar para o dormitório? – sugeri.

- Ai Liz, não se faz de besta. – disse Alex. Não entendi onde elas estavam querendo chegar.

- Hã?

- OK, ela tem o direito de fazer charminho. – Lily falou risonha.

- Malditas conversas enigmáticas... – falei para mim mesma.

- Tá, perdeu a graça Liz, você não pode não saber do que estamos falando. – disse Alice com uma expressão cética no rosto.

- E se eu disser que não sei? – desafiei.

- Chamamos os curandeiros do St. Mungos. – Lily respondeu.

- É Liz, nem rola, ninguém esquece do próprio aniversário. – Alex comentou.

- CARAMBA! – exclamei – Amanhã já é dia 29?

Tá, ninguém esquece o dia do próprio aniversário, eu também não esqueci. Eu apenas estava tão... Distraída esses dias que nem me dei conta do tempo que passou. Merlinzinho, eu esqueci o meu aniversário por causa de Sirius Black! Mas assim eu não me reconheço mais.

- Ah não, eu não acredito que você tinha mesmo esquecido! – Alex me olhava chocada.

- Eu não esqueci não... Eu só não lembrava que dia era hoje, nem ontem, nem antes de ontem... – falei em tom de desculpas.

- É, percebemos que você estava meio aérea esses dias. – falou Alice.

- Essas semanas. – Lily corrigiu.

- Liz, você precisa sair dessa. – Alex agora me olhava preocupada.

- Eu sei, mas não é fácil assim. – resmunguei.

- Vamos fazer assim, amanhã, assim que acabarem as aulas a gente arruma um lugar legal pra fazer uma comemoraçãozinha básica, combinado? – Alice sugeriu.

- Por mim tudo bem. – falei – Agora, se me dão licença, eu preciso tomar um banho.

Dezessete anos, como eu pude esquecer?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Esperamos até ouvir o barulho do chuveiro para começar a confabular sobre a festa.

- Os marotos nos arrumam um local perfeito sem problemas, eles conhecem o castelo inteiro. – disse Alex.

- Tá, isso já está resolvido. – concordei – Mas era bom sabermos logo onde será, assim podemos avisar para o pessoal.

- Podemos falar com eles a qualquer hora. – falou Alice.

- Eu sei, mas também temos que agir rápido. – falei tentando ter alguma idéia que prestasse – Que decoração a gente faz?

- Tem que ser algo marcante. – Alice também estava pensativa.

- É, dezessete anos não se faz todo dia. – Alex olhava para os lados à procura de algo que nos desse uma idéia.

Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio no quarto, apenas pensando em um tema para a festa. Não é algo tão difícil, mas tinha que ser algo realmente especial. Eu observava todos os cantos do quarto, alguma coisa ali poderia ajudar.

Algumas sugestões foram dadas e descartadas logo em seguida, não eram muito boas. Eu já dava graças à Merlin pela Liz também gostar de banhos demorado quando meus olhos bateram na roupa que ela havia escolhido para vestir depois do banho. Uma camisa preta com uma bandeira verde, amarela, azul e branca.

- É isso! – exclamei animadíssima – Vamos fazer uma festa brasileira! Como não pensei nisso antes? É perfeito. – estava pensando alto.

- Ah... Só tem um problema Lily: nós nunca estivemos em uma festa brasileira, como diabos vamos fazer uma? – Alice perguntou.

- Ah, já dá para saber bastante coisa com o que a Liz nos contou até hoje. – retruquei – E o resto a gente improvisa.

- Eu gostei da idéia. – falou Alex.

- Eu também. – falou Alice – Mas onde vamos arrumar as coisas necessárias para fazer uma festa típica? Sabem, comida, bebida... Isso não vai ser fácil.

- Podemos pelo menos tentar. – pedi fazendo carinha de pena.

- Tá legal, mas por onde começamos? – Alice sempre acaba cedendo quando eu faço essa carinha.

- Eu acho melhor irmos falar com os garotos, eles sempre tem uma solução pra tudo. – sugeriu Alex.

- É, é melhor. – concordei.

- Que seja então. – Alice concordou sorrindo.

- Liz? – chamei chegando perto da porta do banheiro.

- Eu. – ouvi a voz abafada do outro lado da porta.

- Estamos descendo, vamos ficar na sala comunal com os garotos, você vem mais tarde? – perguntei.

- Talvez eu vá, até mais meninas. – respondeu.

- Até... – me virei para Alex e Alice – E então, prontas?

Encontramos os marotos sentados nos lugares mais próximos da lareira. Remo, Frank e James conversavam animadamente em um sofá enquanto Sirius se agarrava com McKinnon em uma poltrona próxima. Peter não estava presente, aliás, ele tem se ausentado freqüentemente depois das aulas. Suspeitamos que ele tenha uma namorada secreta.

- Não queria chamar a McKinnon. – Alice comentou o baixo que conseguiu enquanto nos aproximávamos do grupo.

- Sem chance, se o Sirius for a McKinnon vai. – respondi triste. Também não queria que ela fosse.

- E aí rapazes? – falei animada beijando James brevemente.

- E então, falaram com ela? – Remo perguntou interessado enquanto abria espaço para que Alex sentasse ao seu lado.

- É, falamos, mas vocês não vão acreditar no que ela disse. – Alice respondeu.

- O quê? – Frank perguntou interessado.

- Aqui não. – adverti. Eu não vou deixar isso chegar aos ouvidos da McKinnon de jeito nenhum.

- Depois entramos em detalhes. – Alex explicou – O fato é que queremos fazer uma festa especial e, por isso, decidimos que o tema vai ser o Brasil.

- Nós precisamos de um lugar legal, comidas, bebidas, músicas, decoração, tudo com temas brasileiros. – Alice completou.

- Só não sabemos exatamente onde arrumar tudo isso. – falei.

- Bom... Podemos pedir uma sala à Dumbledore, aposto que ele não ia se importar. – sugeriu Remo.

- Certo, aí aproveitamos para pedir o rádio. – concluí – Já é meio caminho andado.

- O que se come nas festas do Brasil? – Frank perguntou.

- Grandes quantidades daquela coisa cremosa de chocolate que ela adora fazer. – Sirius falou de repente – Como é mesmo o nome?

- Brigadeiro, eu acho. – James respondeu – Mas não podemos fazer uma festa inteira só com brigadeiros.

- Por que tanta preocupação? – perguntou a inconveniente da McKinnon – Quer dizer, é só uma festa.

- Sabe Marlene, é isso que os amigos fazem. – respondi contendo uma resposta bem pior que passou pela minha cabeça – Uma grande amiga merece grandes festas. – ela não gostou da resposta.

- Se vocês acham que vale o esforço. – falou desdenhosa e dando de ombros. Eu ia me levantar, mas James me segurou pelos ombros.

- Voltando ao assunto. – respirei fundo para me acalmar – Que tal se nos dividíssemos em pares e cada um cuidava de uma coisa? Ia ficar mais fácil.

- Certo. – Remo concordou – Acho que nós dois deveríamos falar com Dumbledore, já que somos monitores.

- Uhum. – concordei – E depois podemos cuidar... Da música. De acordo?

- Ok, falamos com ele agora? – perguntou Remo.

- Daqui a pouco. – respondi – E vocês, vão tomar conta de quê?

- Nós cuidamos da decoração. – Alex e Alice falaram juntas.

- Eu arrumo as bebidas. - disse James empolgado.

- Contanto que você lembre que nem todo mundo bebe álcool, tudo certo. – falei.

- Ah, eu quero ajudar. – disse Sirius deixando todos nós (inclusive a namoradinha dele) surpresos – Vou com você James. – falou sorrindo.

- Por que não estou surpresa que ele queira tomar conta das bebidas? – falou Alice em tom divertido. Todos riram (menos a McKinnon, que estava com cara de quem tinha acabado de levar um tapa na cara!!).

- Então, me resta a comida. – disse Frank.

- Rabicho pode te ajudar. – falou Remo – Ele entende muito de comida, vivia bombardeando todo mundo sobre a comida dos outros países quando viajávamos nas férias.

- Tudo certo então? Vamos Remo. – falei – Até mais gente.

Saímos da sala comunal rumo ao escritório de Dumbledore, faltavam quinze minutos para o jantar.

- Acho que a Marlene não gostou da idéia do Sirius. – disse Remo. Eu ri.

- Ah, ele deve ter odiado. – comentei satisfeita – É bem feito pra ela, achando que o Sirius se esqueceu do mundo depois que os dois começaram a namorar... – revirei os olhos.

- É, ela é meio possessiva.

- Meio? Remo, eu a peguei dando o maior sermão no Sirius só porque ele estava sentado ao lado da Liz na hora do almoço! O pior é que depois disso ele mudou completamente com a Liz, viu como ela tem andado?

- Definitivamente, ela não é mais a mesma. – falou pensativo.

- Ele também não.

- Sabe o que é estranho? Eu nunca vi o Sirius agir desse jeito por uma garota. Normalmente, se alguma namorada dele chegasse e dissesse que não queria que ele falasse com a Liz, ele responderia que as amizades são mais importantes e que se ela não era capaz de compreender isto, não era alguém que valesse a pena.

- Jura que ele já fez isso? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Já, e não foram poucas vezes. – confirmou sério.

O que Remo falou me deixou muito intrigada. Por que o Sirius, que sempre foi anti-grude e anti-garotas mandonas, está agindo assim com a McKinnon? Não é só porque eu não gosto dela, mas ele já esteve com garotas muito mais bonitas antes e nem assim se deixou levar. Será que ela é assim tão interessante? Duvido, com aquele jeito metido... Humf! Ela não era assim antes dessa transformação, ficou toda metida agora só porque está bonitinha. Como era mesmo que chamavam ela? Acho que era "quase linda". Hahaha, eu nunca fui a favor de apelidos como esse, mas até que era engraçado.

Dumbledore nos cedeu uma sala grande do térreo sem nenhum problema, ele até nos elogiou pela atitude. Fazer o que, nós somos amigos exemplares... Agora só falta saber dos convidados, será que conseguimos barrar a McKinnon?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: **Oks, gente, me desculpem pela demora pra postar um capítulo novo, eu estive realmente ocupada estes dias. Bem, a fic está chegando na reta final, acho só temos mais uns... Cinco ou seis capítulo (tirando o epílogo) e eu pretendo terminá-la em dezembro para poder continuar com meu novo projeto, a Forgetful Boy, que já tem trailer e prólogo disponíveis aqui no fanfiction. O próximo capítulo já está quase pronto, então, quando mais cedo mandarem as reviews, mais cedo eu posto. xD

**Larissa Black** – Sabe que eu concordo com você? Vejamos, tem umas coisinhas interessantes pra o próximo capítulo. Bjuz, obrigada pela review. Ah, e brigada pela recomendação também.

**Karen Pads **– kkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Que bom, eu realmente achei muito estranho. Obrigada pelas reviews. Bjocas.

**Mrs. Na Potter** – Demorei um pouquinho não foi? Mas o próximo vai sair mais rápido. Realmente, esses garotos... Melhor nem comentar. Bjaum.

**Aline Mendes **- No Canadá? Uau, fiquei até com inveja agora. Você gosta daí? Bem, obrigada por ler a fic, espero não demorar tanto assim pra postar mais. Kisses.

- Bem direto... Gostei . Brigada pelo elogio. Bjoss.

**Shakinha** – Brigadaaaa. Eu concordo com você, quem sabe o destino não dá uma ajudinha a ela?? Bjinhow.

**Kacau** – Nossa, brigada . Dê um desconto ao Sirius, ele está meio confuso X. Vou ler sua fic assim q tiver um tempinho (ando meio atolada esses dias). Bjuxss.

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews gente, espero que nos encontremos em breve. Ah, tem spoiler pra vocês hoje.

_- Sirius Black, eu tenho todo o direito de não querer que meu namorado vá atrás de outra! – falou elevando a voz a cada sílaba._

_- Eu não estou indo atrás de outra, estou indo ao aniversário da minha melhor amiga. – falei cansado._

_- Ah, como se eu não soubesse do casinho de vocês. – disse em tom de deboche._

Adoro vocês,

Srtª. Lizzie Potter.


	30. Festinha brasileira?

**Capítulo 29 – ****Festinha brasileira??**

**(N/A: Narração de ****Alex)**

- Certo, pelo tamanho desta sala, podemos chamar umas... Vinte pessoas, eu acho. – disse James.

Estávamos reunidos na sala liberada por Dumbledore depois de nos certificarmos que Liz não sairia nos procurando. Já estava tendo algumas idéias sobre a decoração.

- Acho que será o suficiente, não precisa ser uma grande festa, só precisa ser especial. – falou Lily.

- Certo, acho melhor começarmos o trabalho. – falei – Alice, vamos discutir a decoração. – puxei-a para duas cadeiras perto da parede.

Depois de alguns bons minutos discutindo todos os detalhes com Alice, resolvemos pôr tudo em prática. Vai ficar p máximo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****James)**

Após a pequena reunião na sala do térreo onde faremos a festa, eu e Sirius seguimos para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre bebidas e comidas, se encontra tudo que é tipo de livro por aqui, deve haver algum sobre culinária internacional.

- Acho que este aqui pode ajudar. – falou Sirius com um livro fino nas mãos.

- Tem bebidas aí? – perguntei sem tirar os olhos da prateleira na qual procurava algo que servisse.

- Claro que tem, Pontas, por que outro motivo eu diria que pode ajudar? – respondeu Sirius impaciente.

- Sei lá, você é meio tapado às vezes, Almofadinhas. – alfinetei.

- Não o suficiente para não perceber a sua ironia. – falou passando o dedo por uma página do livro – Será que posso saber à que você está se referindo?

- Ao seu comportamento em relação à alguém que, por acaso, é o motivo desta pesquisa. – respondi simplesmente.

- E o que há de errado com meu comportamento? – perguntou tirando os olhos do livro.

- Ah, nada não. – respondi irônico – Que tal deixar de falar com a Liz porque a McKinnon tem ciúmes dela e depois, de repente, você contraria a mesma pedindo para ajudar a organizar na festa dela? – perguntei encarando-o. Ele voltou sua atenção para o livro – Qual é, Almofadas? Eu sei que você nunca deixou que nenhuma garota prejudicasse a amizade de vocês dois, o que houve?

- Acho que esse aqui vai servir sim, Pontas, tem um capítulo só com bebidas brasileiras. – comentou como se não tivesse ouvido minha pergunta – Só não sei se conseguimos arrumar tudo isso.

- Então deve servir. – falei tomando o livro de suas mãos – Mas continuar fugindo não vai resolver o que quer que seja, Almofadinhas. – falei sério – Vamos logo, há muito trabalho a fazer.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Remo)**

- Você sabe os ritmos que se dançam no Brasil? – perguntei a Lily.

- Bem, o ritmo varia de acordo com a região. – respondeu – Eu sei de algumas bandas que ela gosta, mas como vamos arrumar os discos?

- Acho que posso dar um jeito. – respondi – Vamos, vou te apresentar um lugarzinho.

Chegando ao sétimo andar, me concentrei ao máximo no que precisávamos e em poucos segundos a porta surgiu da parede maciça. Sorri para Lily que olhava para o local onde a porta havia surgido com os olhos arregalados.

- Bem-vinda à Sala Precisa, Lily. – falei sorrindo ao abrir a porta.

- O-o que exatamente é isso? – perguntou ainda meio abobada antes de entrar.

- Basicamente, é uma sala que atende, ou tenta atender, a todas as suas necessidades. – respondi – Vamos, eu pensei em músicas típicas do Brasil, talvez a gente consiga alguma coisa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Era uma sala grande e com aparência de discoteca. Haviam dezenas de discos dispostos em várias prateleiras pelas paredes, tinha também uma linda pista de dança ao centro.

- Remo... Ainda não entendi onde estamos. – falei.

- Bem Lily, esta aqui é uma sala que sempre existiu no castelo, porém, a maioria dos estudantes e até mesmo alguns professores nunca descobriram a sua existência. – explicou daquele jeito magnífico que ele sabe – Isso devido ao fato de que ela só aparece quando você realmente precisa de algo, que não seja comida, é claro.

- Então... Quando sairmos por aquela porta, esta sala vai desaparecer? – perguntei examinando alguns discos.

- É. – afirmou satisfeito que eu tivesse entendido.

- E por que não podemos fazer a festa da Liz aqui? – perguntei de repente – Daria bem menos trabalho.

- Isto seria uma alternativa, se não fôssemos chamar tantos desconhecidos. – respondeu Remo retirando um disco de capa rosa de uma prateleira.

- Entendo, não querem que todo mundo saiba sobre a sala.

- Exato.

Não fiz mais perguntas depois desta, me concentrei em achar músicas legais apesar de não estar entendo nada que tinha escrito nas capas dos discos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Passei um dia de aniversário completamente normal. Todo mundo me dando os parabéns, todo mundo sorrindo pra mim, todo mundo desejando felicidades... Vocês não acham isso irritante?

Ok, ok, deixa eu explicar melhor. Que seus amigos cheguem pra você e desejem feliz aniversário e felicidades e te papariquem o dia inteiro é legal, afinal, é o "seu dia". Mas é incrível como as pessoas conseguem ser falsas por aqui. Sabe quem me deu um mega abraço e o "feliz aniversário" mais escandaloso que já recebi até agora?? Ela mesma, Marlene McKinnon. Aff, como se eu não soubesse que ela só fez isso porque estava na frente do Sirius.

Resumindo, foi bem normal. Ao término das aulas, fui com Lily, Alice e Alex para o dormitório tomar um banho e trocar de roupa já que tínhamos combinado uma comemoraçãozinha bem básica. Eu queria usar uma roupa bem... Normal, mas não deu, elas insistiram que eu ficasse toda arrumada e depois cismaram que tinham que me mostrar uma coisa sei lá onde.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Ao menos para isso o inútil do Sirius serviu, a Liz continua tão desligada, mas tão desligada que nós nem tivemos que disfarçar muito para falar da festa com outras pessoas, não chamamos muita gente, só os mais íntimos. A parte ruim é que a Marlene vai acabar indo, é isso ou o Sirius também não ia, e eu duvido que ele perca essa.

Ok, o momento está chegando, estou feliz que ela pareça mais animada. Os marotos já estão na sala, dando os últimos retoques (será que isso vai dar certo?) e se certificando que todos estejam lá quando chegarmos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Na sala da festa...

- Cara, cadê o Almofadinhas? – Remo perguntou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez.

- Eu já disse que não sei Aluado. – respondi – Faz uns trinta minutos que eu tento chamá-lo pelo espelho e nada. – baixei a voz para dizer a última parte.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Peter.

- Claro que tenho, Rabicho. – já estava ficando impaciente – E o pior é que ele ficou de trazer o mapa! Como é que vamos saber quando elas estiverem vindo?

- Isso é um problema. – falou Remo com uma expressão pensativa no rosto – Temos que arrumar uma solução, e rápido.

- Nós podemos usar um patrono e uma passagem. – sugeriu Peter.

- E não é que você tem cérebro? – falei surpreso. Peter fechou a cara.

- Ok, então, você pode ir Peter? – perguntou Remo – Acho que o melhor é esperar que as três passem pela frente daquela passagem no corredor oeste do segundo andar.

- Certo. – Peter concordou e saiu da sala.

- Mas quando o pulguento aparecer, nós pegamos ele. – falei irritado.

- SE ele aparecer, você quis dizer. – comentou Remo.

- Ele não seria louco o suficiente pra perder a festa da Liz. – discordei – Seria? – perguntei pensando melhor. Remo apenas deu de ombros.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- Mas por que, em nome de Merlin, vocês têm que me mostrar algo tão longe? – Liz reclamou – Eu ficaria feliz sem surpresas.

- Ai Liz, pára de reclamar, aposto que você vai adorar. – Alex falou animada.

- É, desamarra essa cara, por favor. – pediu Alice.

- Eu não estou de cara amarrada! – protestou.

- Está sim. – fizemos coro fazendo-a rir.

- Tá legal, vocês venceram... – disse rolando os olhos – Vou esquecer de tudo pelo menos por uma noite.

- Até que enfim. – disse Alex jogando as mãos para cima.

- Hahaha, muito engraçadinha. – falou Liz serrando os olhos e dando língua para ela.

- Agora sim eu acredito em você. – falei sorrindo. Vê-la dando língua a alguém é um bom sinal.

- Quantos andares mais vão me fazer descer? – reclamou outra vez.

- Só mais dois. – falou Alice.

- E não podíamos ter ido logo depois da aula de Feitiços? Fica neste corredor, sabem?

- Não. – fizemos coro outra vez.

- Tá legal, desisto. – falou rindo outra vez – Alguém topa me carregar nas costas? Eu tô com uma preguiiiiiça. – disse em meio a um bocejo.

- O que vamos lhe mostrar vai levantar o seu ânimo. – falei sorridente.

- Eu sei, já me disseram isso. – respondeu mais animada que antes – Mas ainda faltam dois lances de escada.

E assim fomos por corredores e escadas, até o térreo. Pedimos a ela que fechasse os olhos, o que ela fez com protestos, mas fez. Abrimos a porta da sala onde estavam todos calados. Fizemos sinal para eles contando até três e tiramos as mãos dos olhos dela...

- SURPRESAAAA!!!! – gritamos todos juntos.

E a todo o trabalho já valeu a pena só por poder ver a cara que ela fez.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

As pernas tremiam, o queixo estava no chão, os olhos arregalados, o cérebro travado e os músculos perderam os movimentos. Foi exatamente assim que eu fiquei quando abri os olhos e me deparei com um monte de gente gritando "SURPRESA!!" e segundos após quase fui soterrada por uma maré de pessoas vindo me cumprimentar.

- Co-como? – eu ainda estava sem fala.

- Não foi difícil, você andava bem avoada. – as três armadoras riam da minha cara.

- Parabéns Liz. – disse Leonard me dando um abraço apertado.

- Ah, muito obrigada. – falei sorrindo de orelha à orelha – Você sabia não era?

- Todo mundo sabia, só você que tava sobrando. – respondeu – E eu tenho um presente pra te dar, mas só depois.

- Ahhhh não, agora que você falou eu quero ver. – reclamei.

- Mas não vai. – disse me dando língua.

- Hey, quem faz isso sou eu! – protestei.

- Ok, vamos dançar. – falou Alice me puxando para longe dele.

Remo estava ajeitando o som e, enquanto isso, eu observava a sala.

Era uma festa bem... Interessante. Eu com certeza reconhecia as cores da decoração as bandeirinhas do Brasil em miniatura que estavam em cima da mesa, mas elas não combinavam com aqueles chapeis enormes de mexicanos que estavam por toda parte, nem a maioria das comidas estranhas que estavam dispostas em uma mesa grande, muito menos aquelas bebidas bem alí e... Aquilo é uma chipa? **(N/A: Chipa é uma comida tipicamente paraguaia que consiste em um bolinho polvilhado com manteiga e queijo)**

- E aí, o que achou da nossa homenagem? – Alex perguntou super animada.

- Ah... É perfeita! – respondi sem coragem de contar a verdade – Eu até me sinto mais perto de casa. – acrescentei sorridente. As vezes eu amo essa minha cara de pau.

Eu não tive que responder mais perguntas porque Remo ligou o som bem alto. Ahhhh, mas nisso eles acertaram em cheio.

_Foi numa festa, gelo e cuba-libre __E na vitrola whisky à go-go__À meia luz o som do Johnny River's__Aquele tempo que você sonhou__Senti na pele a tua energia__Quando peguei de leve a tua mão__A noite inteira passa num segundo__O tempo voa mais do que a canção_

No começo não foi muito legal porque ninguém sabia dançar e por isso ficavam meio envergonahdos, mas logo depois foi todo mundo se soltando.

_Quase no fim da festa__Num beijo, então, você se rendeu__Na minha fantasia__O mundo era você e eu_

E estava realmente divertido ver todo mundo dançando de um jeito totalmente louco.

_Eu__ perguntava:__Do You Wanna Dance?__E te abraçava__Do You Wanna Dance?__Lembrar você__Um sonho a mais não faz mal..._

Só estava dando falta de uma coisa: ele. Mas isso não ia mesmo estragar a minha noite, não tinha por que pensar em Sirius Black quando eu estava me divertindo tanto. Quer saber, vou ver se eles sabem fazer brigadeiros.

Fui até a mesa de comidas tentando identificar alguma coisa que eles tivessem acertado (além dos brigadeiros) porque sim, eles puseram plaquinhas com os nomes da comidas, mas não tinha a mínina idéia do que fosse enchilada, alfajor ou spekulaas. Se você olhar pelo lado bom, eu posso experimentar uma bela variedade de comida internacional.

Estava com uns cinco brigadeiros na mão (e não é que não estão ruins?) quando vi Sirius Black entrando pela porta com uma expressão um tanto quanto irritada. Mas não foi isso que me chamou atenção. Foi que a sombra não estava com ele!

Mas eu NÃO QUERO saber o porquê! Quer saber? Vou ensinar o pessoal a dançar, se eu continuar rindo deles assim não vou conseguir comer.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

**(N/A²: Fazia tempo que o nosso cachorro favorito não narrava né?? Mas isso foi proposital... haushaushuahs)**

Mais ou menos uma hora atrás...

- Eu já disse, você não vai à essa festa sozinho! – Marlene estava dando mais um pití.

- Eu não vou sozinho se você vier comigo. – expliquei pela quinhententézima (Isso existe??) vez.

- Ah Si, eu não estou me sentindo mito bem, não estou afim de festa, quero descansar. – falou mais calma.

- Olha Lene, são só meus amigos, não vai ninguém que você não conheça. – tentei tranqüilizá-la – E é aniversário da Liz, é uma das minhas melhores amigas, eu não posso simplesmente faltar.

- Ela não vai morrer se passar um aniversário sem você! – voltou com o tom irritado – Fica aqui comigo.

- Mas você disse que queria descansar. – insisti.

- Ficar com você não vai ser esforço. – rebateu.

- Mas eu quero ir à festa.

- E eu já disse que você não vai!

- Você não manda em mim Marlene. – falei irritado.

- Sirius Black, eu tenho todo o direito de não querer que meu namorado vá atrás de outra! – falou elevando a voz a cada sílaba.

- Eu não estou indo atrás de outra, estou indo ao aniversário da minha melhor amiga. – falei cansado.

- Ah, como se eu não soubesse do casinho de vocês. – disse em tom de deboche.

- Você tá delirando, isso é passado.

- Vai Sirius, vai atrás da sua "amiguinha". – provocou fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. – falei me levantando e saindo da sala onde estávamos.

- Sirius Black, não se atreva a me deixar aqui! – gritou atrás de mim, mas não dei atenção.

Estava na hora de encarar as coisas, não vai dar pra fugir pra sempre.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- Cara, onde é que você estava? – perguntei me aproximando de Sirius, que não parecia muito animado.

- Discutindo com Marlene. – respondeu sem me olhar.

- Por quê? – perguntou Remo que se aproximou também.

- Ela não queria que eu viesse à festa. – falou olhando para os lados como quem procura algo.

- E como você conseguiu convencê-la? – perguntei realmente interessado.

- Não convenci. – falou sem nos dar importância.

- Espera aí. – Peter entrou na conversa – Está dizendo que a Marlene deu pití pra você não vir, e mesmo assim você veio?

- É. – disse finalmente olhando para nós.

- Explica isso direito. – pediu Remo.

- Agora não. – disse – Tenho que falar com a nossa aniversariante, onde ela está?

- Bem ali. – disse Peter apontando para o lugar onde Liz ensinava algumas garotas a dançar.

- Certo, eu volto depois. – falou nos dando as costas.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, assimilando o que tinha acabado de acontecer até que Peter resolveu verbalizar nossos pensamentos.

- Alguém mais não entendeu? – perguntou olhando para Sirius. Eu e Remo levantamos a mão.

- E eu que sou chamado louco. – comentei.

- Ahh, mas ele vai nos dar uma boa explicação, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ter que falar. – falou Remo com aquela pose de CDF.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- Ora, vamos lá, não é tão difícil. – Liz repetiu rindo de mim.

- Não é pra você. – reclamei – O problema é que tem muitos passos.

- Tá, se vocês entendessem a letra ficaria muito mais fácil...

_Ei! Jogue para o lado de bandinha._

_Stop it!_

_Dê uma reboladinha..._

**(N/A: Novinhaaa!!! Shuahsuahsuahs)**

- Eu já estou pegando o jeito. – disse Alex feliz da vida.

- Você sempre dançou melhor do que nós. – falou Alice.

- Oi garotas. – disse Sirius se aproximando de nós.

- Sirius!? – exclamei surpresa – Pensei que não fosse aparecer.

- E eu iria perder o aniversário da minha tampinha favorita? – perguntou de um jeito maroto que era bastante fofo (que bom que o James não pode ler meus pensamentos) – A propósito... - falou se virando para Liz – Feliz aniversário de novo! – disse animando e a abraçando.

A expressão no rosto dela era completamente confusa, também, quem não estaria?

- Gostando da festa? Eu ajudei com as bebidas. – disse estufando o peito.

- Considerando que noventa e nove por cento das bebidas são alcoólicas, eu bem que desconfiei. – respondeu mais para si mesma – Mas sim, amei a festa.

- Ótimo, vou buscar uma tequila. – falou virando as costas – Volto em um minuto.

- Onde está McKinnon? – perguntei para as outras assim que achei que ele não ouviria.

- Não está aqui. – disse Liz olhando dentro do bolso e rindo da própria piada – Que foi? Você vem perguntar logo para mim!

- Eu gostaria de saber, isto é muito estranho. – disse Alex.

- Pois eu não. – retrucou Liz – Não quero mais saber desses dois, eles que sejam felizes... Oh, eu amo essa música!!

**(N/A: Não sei se por aí toca essa música, mas por aqui faz o maior sucesso: Comigo não ficou – Aviões do forró, vale muito a pena ouvir)**

_Quando você diz que me quer__Meu coração chora de dúvidas__Se realmente quer__ por__que não fica comigo?_

- Dança comigo. – falou puxando o braço da pessoa que estava passando ao lado dela.

- Mas eu não sei dançar esse ritmo. – disse Leonard ficando vermelho.

- Aprende. – rebateu Liz decidindo a questão.

Os dois começaram a dançar de uma maneira visivelmente desengonçada até para quem não conehce a dança.

_Dói no coração em saber__Existe outro alguém com você__Ganhando seus abraços e seus beijos_

- Vou procurar saber o que aconteceu. – falou Alex indo na direção de Remo e James.

- É um pouco irritante não entender as músicas. – comentou Alice.

- É, mas o ritmo é contagiante. – falei.

- Nossa, o que eu perdi? – perguntou Sirius olhando para o casal dançando.

_Quem ama quer está sempre perto__Quem quer faz de tudo pra dar certo_

- Nada de mais. – respondeu Alice – Mas ele estava pior antes.

- Quem sabe assim eles se ajeitam. – falei com a intensão de provocar Sirius.

- Como assim? – acho que deu certo...

- Ah, dá pra perceber o clima. – comentou Alice entrando no jogo.

_Essa sua indecisão__Não faz bem pro meu coração__Que já se entregou por inteiro_

- Ela não ficaria com ele. – debochou.

- Por que não? – perguntou Alice.

- É, ele é bonito, inteligente, educado e bába por ela. – completei por Alice – Seria burrice ignorar isto.

- Não, não... – falou mais para si e depois nos olhou – Eu conheço a Liz, ela não ficaria com esse cara aí.

- Sabe Sirius, você ficou muito tempo distante dela, as coisas mudam muito em pouco tempo. – falou Alice.

_Um lindo momento de amor__No meu pensamento ficou__Será que no momento sente o mesmo?_

- Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu descobri! – Alex chegou até nós – Pode nos dar licensa Sirius?

- Ah, claro. – falou parecendo surpreso ao ouvir seu nome na conversa e se afastou um pouco.

- Sirius veio aqui depois de brigar com a McKinnon. – disse Alex assim que ele se afastou.

- Jura? – perguntei feliz.

- Uhum. Parece que ela não queria vir e também não queria que ele viesse, mas ele acabou vindo mesmo assim. – falou empolgada – Mas eles não podem nos dar melhores detalhes ainda.

_Quem ama quer está sempre perto__Quem quer faz de tudo pra dar certo_

- Ok, as coisas por aqui estão muito estranhas. – falei – Primeiro ele a ignora completamente, depois briga com a Marlene pra vir até aqui? O que diabos ele está pensando?

- Homens... Todos um bando de loucos. – disse Alex.

- Mas ela ficará feliz em saber. – falou Alice.

- Eu não acho que seja bom falar isso para ela. – comentou Alex.

- Por que não? Vê como ela tem andado? – Alice contestou.

- E veja como está agora. – concordei com Alex – Saber disso poderia dar a ela falsas esperanças.

_Se era pra ser assim__Então por__que cuidou tão bem de mim?__Me seduziu, me enfeitiçou__Diz que me quer__Mas comigo não ficou_

- Ela tem o direito de saber. – Alice rebateu.

- Mas disse que não queria saber. – Alex discutiu.

- Parem. – pedi – Vamos fazer assim, se ela perguntar, nós falamos.

- Tá legal. – falaram juntas.

- E sem insuações. – acrescentei olhando sérios para as duas.

- Ok. – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Agora, vamos curtir a festa, acho que não vai acontecer nada de mais. – falei indo na direção de James logo em seguida.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

A festa estava simplesmente o máximo, eu estava me divertindo horrores (pobres amigos, mal sabem que eles são o maior motivo das minhas risadas) e mesmo não sendo exatamente pelo motivo que eles queriam, meus amigos me deram a melhor festa que já tive.

- Vejo que está curtindo muito a festa. – disse Sirius quando parei de dançar e fui pegar uma bebida.

- Nem me fale, está o máximo. – falei sorridente – Ah, e muito obrigada outra vez. – completei enchendo dois copos com suco de abóbora.

- Então... Vocês estão saindo? – perguntou em tom casual.

- Não. – respondi simplesmente – Apenas nos divertindo.

- Ah... É que... Faz tempo que a gente não conversa, eu achei que... Sabe, vocês estão dançando há bastante tempo... – disse olhando para os lados.

- Eu sei, mas não fui eu que me afastei. – falei um pouco irritada, não queria falar nesse assunto hoje.

- Olha Liz... – começou.

- Desculpa Sirius, outra hora a gente põe o papo em dia, Leo está me esperando. – falei piscando para ele.

Então, por que não me sinto triste, nem esperançosa, nem feliz, nem... Enfim, por que não me importei com essa conversa? Eu deveria me importar, certo? Eu deveria... Sei lá, sentir qualquer coisa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A:**** Demorou um pouquinho mas saiu. Muito obrigado a todos vocês que lêem e comentam (ou não) a fic.**

**Camie-Kacau** – Calma Camila, o Sirius não é tão mal assim . Q bom q gostou do capítulo. Bjows

**Paty** – É, quem sabe o q pode acontecer? Brigada pela review. Bjinho ; Ah! E sorry pela demora.

**Aline Mendes –** Nossa, eu imagino como deve ser... Bom, não deu pra colocar guaraná, já q não saiu mt brasileira né? Mas... Não tem guaraná aí??? COMO ASSIM!? Bjoks

**AnnaSophia Potter – **Oiee! Tava mesmo sentindo sua falta por aki... E como eu sei o q é estar atolada de coisa pra fazer, ninguém merece. Q bom q gostou . Bjuxss

**Lírio Potter – **Bem-vinda à NLDR!! Q bom q vc já se sente em casa, sabe, eu me inspiro em situações reais para fazer a fic. É, muita gente mudou de idéia sobre o Sirius, mas aposto que mudam de novo... :X Beijosss

**Shakinha** – É, td tem q ter fim um dia... Mas eu já tenho um projeto novo, vc viu? Bem, quem sabe qnd a Liz vai abrir os olhos né? As vezes a gente procura o q tá na mão... Bem, eu ainda não tenho meu livro, mas já li na net Bjox

**Bem gente, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo, acho q não vai demorar muito... Vocês já viram minha fic nova??? Vai lá no meu perfil, é um projeto que está em desenvolvimento há bastante tempo, eu acho q vai ficar legal. Beijos a todos voes e mais um vez, muito obrigada.**

Srtª. Lizzie Potter


	31. This is Halloween

**Pequena correção aqui, que a autora ****broquinha**** postou o capítulo 31 pela metade antes de postar ****o 30**

**u.u**

**Boa leitura.**

**C****apítulo 30 – ****This**** is ****Halloween**

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

- Pela última vez, gente, eu não vou. – repetiu determinada.

- Mas Liz, é dia das bruxas! – insistiu Lily – Você TEM que ir a Hogsmead conosco.

- Pra bancar o maior castiçal de Hogwarts? – perguntou – Desculpem, eu acho que não.

- Ah, você não vai estar tão castiçal assim... – falou Alice – Peter vai ficar conosco também.

- Qual é? Vocês não ficaram sabendo de ontem?

- O que teve ontem? – perguntei interessada.

- Peter vai à Hogsmead com Kate Stewart.

- Kate Stewart da Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou Alice.

- A própria. – confirmou Liz.

- Tá... Mas você sabe que não vamos te deixar sobrar. – interferi.

- É Liz, deixa de frescura e começa a se arrumar. – mandou Lily.

- Sabe que não é a mesma coisa sem você. – bajulou Alice.

- Tá garotas, eu sei que a minha presença é indispensável. – falou convencida – Mas ainda tem a McKinnon, se eu for obrigada a passar o dia com ela vamos acabar saindo no tapa!

- Vai deixar de sair conosco por causa dela? – Alice perguntou indignada.

- Oh Merlin! Vocês não vão me deixar ficar, não é? – perguntou perdendo a paciência.

- Acertou em cheio. – confirmou Lily.

- Certíssima. – falou Alice.

- Você já devia ter percebido. – reforcei.

- Ok, ok. – falou levantando as mãos – Eu me rendo. Mas será que eu posso ir mais tarde?

- E por que você iria mais tarde? – perguntei curiosíssima.

- Só pra achar alguém que também esteja sozinho, quem sabe eu consiga. – falou olhando pela janela.

- Ah, sei... – falou Alice sorrindo maliciosa.

- Ok, com esta condição. – concordei.

- Mas vê se não demora. – Lily falou séria.

- Tá, tá... Quer saber? Vou levar vocês até o salão principal. – falou se levantando da cama – Me esperam um minutinho?

- Claro. – respondemos em coro.

Dez minutos depois, descemos as escadas do dormitório e fomos juntas até o salão principal, onde os garotos nos esperavam. McKinnon já estava agarrada ao pescoço de Sirius, Peter também já estava com Kate. Liz deu qualquer desculpa para explicar aos garotos porquê iria depois, nos despedimos e saímos do castelo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Depois de dar aquela desculpa podre de esfarrapada para meus amigos, fui andando sem um rumo certo pelo castelo. Bem, não tem nada para fazer, todos estão em Hogsmead... Talvez eu deva mesmo ir e tentar encontrar alguém por lá... Não, não, acho que vou ficar por aqui e... Ir até a Sala Precisa! É isso. Eu posso pensar em um lugar que me faça sentir melhor e fica tudo na boa. Só preciso dar uma passadinha na cozinha antes, afinal, vou passar o dia inteiro lá.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Hogsmead estava linda como sempre, as lojas tinham decoração para o dia das bruxas, as pessoas andavam animadas pelas ruas e nós estávamos em nossa mesa favorita do Três Vassouras, como era de costume.

- Ainda acho que devíamos ter insistido mais. – falei.

- Relaxa Lily, se ela acha que é melhor ficar no castelo é melhor deixá-la. – disse James relaxado na cadeira.

- Ah, mas não é certo deixar uma amiga na mão. – contestou Alice.

- Ok, por que não falamos de outra coisa? – pediu Sirius.

- Vocês souberam que os Tornados estão subindo no campeonato? – perguntou Peter.

- É realmente um milagre, eles nunca ganham. – falou Remo.

- Ora, não é um time tão ruim assim. – protestou Sirius.

- Quadribol, ótimo assunto. – falei para Alex.

- Mas é mesmo difícil que eles ganhem algo. – respondeu.

- Qual é Lily? Nunca ouviu falar da maré de azar dos Tornados? – perguntou Alice.

- Não é maré de azar, eles são ruins mesmo! – disse James.

- Não, não são. – Kate entrou na conversa.

E lá se vai a nossa tarde...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Sabe que esta sala pode ser incrivelmente maravilhosa. E olha que eu já estive aqui uma dezena de vezes.

Eu pensei em um lugar onde eu me sentisse em paz e apareceu esta sala verde cheia de almofadas e coisas fofas, uma janela com um visual muito legal e umas músicas bem relaxantes. Adorei, só não tem muita coisa para fazer, então eu estou aqui sentada na janela há horas pensando na minha vida, acredito que já sejam umas três da tarde, mas não tenho certeza e nem quero ter. É muito melhor assim.

Oh silêncio sagrado. Há quanto tempo eu não consigo pensar em paz? Não, sério. Já perceberam que sempre que estou nos meus pensamentos mais profundos alguém aparece e me interrompe? Isso devia ser proibido, será que ninguém percebe quando você está no meio de uma viagem ao próprio interior? E alguém mais acha que depois dessa eu devia me tornar filósofa? Aliás, bruxos têm filósofos? Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum, só de sábios. Mas não é a mesma coisa? Nossa, quanta pergunta. Se bem que uma professora de filosofia que eu tive me disse que o princípio da filosofia é o questionamento, então, serei eu a primeira filósofa bruxa? Se é que os bruxos não têm filósofos. Mas até que ficaria legal: Liz, a filósofa. Hehe, gostei disso. Mas... Mudando de assunto, já repararam em quanta besteira a gente pensa quand...

- Liz? – Não disse? Alguém sempre interrompe! – O que faz aqui? E que lugar é esse? – Leonard olhava em volta intrigado

- Perguntas demais em um espaço muito curto de tempo. – falei – E eu faço as perguntas: o que está fazendo aqui? – enfatizei o 'aqui' indicando a sala.

- Eu estava andando pelo castelo e achei esta sala. – respondeu – Mas que lugar é esse? Nunca me falaram sobre algo assim por aqui.

- É por que pouca gente sabe e ela não está sempre aqui. – respondi distraída – Aliás, como você achou este lugar?

- Passando pelo corredor. – falou com aquela voz de "óbvio, não?".

- Não, não quis dizer a sala em si, quis dizer esta sala. – expliquei.

- Liz, você não está fazendo sentido.

- Tá, tá, deixa eu te explicar tudo do começo...

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

Então, depois de um bom tempo falando sobre quadribol no Três Vassouras, saímos para andar conversando sobre assuntos variados. Olhamos todas as lojas pela enésima vez, claro que sempre tem coisas novas para se ver, nós ficamos babando pelas roupas enquanto os garotos olhavam a Zonko's.

- Tem tantos boatos sobre a festa de hoje a noite que nem eu sei mais em que acreditar. – comentou Lily ao ouvir duas garotas conversando.

- Nem me fale, não agüento ouvir mais nada. – disse Alex enquanto examinava um vestido azul escuro.

- Me disseram que a banda é formada só por vampiros. – falei.

- Claro que não, Dumbledore não faria isso, faria? – perguntou McKinnon.

- Ele é bem sem preconceitos... E não vejo mal em vampiros, contanto que estejam bem alimentados. – respondeu Lily irritada.

- Não é preconceito, eu só não quero arriscar meu pescoço. – retrucou.

- Tenho certeza que nenhum vampiro iria querer te morder. – falei revirando os olhos.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura. Alex e Lily prenderam o riso.

- Que Dumbledore não nos colocaria em perigo. – respondi na maior cara dura.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Então, tava pensando em quê? – perguntei curiosíssima.

- Ah... No mesmo que você. – respondeu saindo pela tangente. Mas eu não estou a fim de insistir.

- Tá, então, já que estamos aqui... Quer fazer alguma coisa?

- Ah... Bem... Na verdade... Eu... Eu pretendia te chamar para ir à Hogsmead hoje. – respondeu ficando muito vermelho e olhando para o outro lado.

- Ah Leo, que fofo da sua parte. – falei animada – Sabe, seria um saco ficar de candelabro pra o pessoal.

- É... Então, quer ir?

- Não, já está tarde. Teríamos que voltar assim que chegássemos. – pensei – Vamos fazer algo por aqui mesmo, o que você acha?

- Por mim tudo bem. O que você quer fazer?

- Nada em especial... – pensei por um instante – Ah, vamos fazer um joguinho de perguntas? – pedi.

- Tipo um jogo da verdade?

- É, só que sem conseqüências. Vamos descobrir os segredos mais íntimos um do outro. – falei maliciosa.

- Ah... Er...

- Ou você tem algo a esconder? – provoquei.

- Ok, eu topo.

- E eu começo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

- Sabe no que eu estava pensando Almofadinhas? – perguntei de repente.

- Em pedir a Lily em casamento? – falou de jeito bobo.

- Não... Mas até que não seria má idéia. – respondi sorrindo.

- Tá, chega da cara de bobo apaixonado, era pra quando ela te rejeitava. – falou dando um tapa no meu ombro.

- Ok, na verdade, eu estava pensando se o Ranhoso prefere doces ou travessuras. – olhei malicioso para Sirius que se animou na mesma hora.

- Tá falando sério? Desde que voltamos você está todo quieto por causa da ruiva.

- É, mas não esqueci que ele tentou me azarar semana passada. – falei sério.

- Então vejamos... O que ainda não fizemos com ele?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

- Então, qual foi a coisa mais louca que já te aconteceu?

Já estávamos jogando há mais ou menos meia hora. Não que muitas perguntas tivessem sido feitas, mas as respostas sempre levavam à grandes conversas e, na maioria das vezes, algumas crises de riso.

- Sei lá, me acontece cada uma...

- Então somos dois. – falei rindo – Mas vai, pensa em alguma, a que te deixou mais atordoado.

- Hum... Acho que foi... Não faz muito tempo, mais ou menos há dois meses atrás, eu estava em um baile de encerramento de um festival num povoado bruxo. – ele falava olhando para a almofada na qual estava sentado – Estava com alguns primos que moram lá perto... Wizville, esse era o nome. – preferi esperar que ele terminasse pra comentar que estava lá – Já ouviu falar?

- Já, já. É bem famoso. – é, omiti mesmo, e daí?

- Então, eu estava lá e de repente uma garota chegou e me beijou. – ah, deve ser coincidência – Eu fiquei meio sem reação na hora, mas depois eu a beijei também.

- E o que isso tem de tão louco? – perguntei sem agüentar esperar pelo final.

- É que depois ela saiu correndo! – Oh meu Merlin.

- E o que você fez? – perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Fui atrás dela, claro. – respondeu – Só que quando eu a alcancei, as luzes se apagaram e não deu pra ver o rosto.

- Então você não sabe nada sobre ela? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Não, só vi que ela estava vestida de pirata. – falou pensativo – Estranho, não?

- Muito. – concordei imediatamente – Quer dizer, quem faria uma coisa dessas?

- Mas foi bom, muito bom. – falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios – Eu bem gostaria de encontrá-la outra vez. – uau, agora eu fiquei me achando.

- Só que você não teria como reconhecê-la, certo?

- É, só se a beijasse outra vez.

- Hum... Uma espécie de Cinderela. – rimos com a idéia.

- Sabe, agora que você colocou desta forma, eu estava mesmo vestido de príncipe no dia.

- Mas eu aconselho que não saia beijando todas as garotas de Hogwarts, ou você teria alguns namorados raivosos para enfrentar.

- Não,não se preocupe. – ele riu – Eu só gostaria de beijar uma. – falou me olhando fundo nos olhos.

- Bem... Er... É sua vez de perguntar. – tentei mudar de assunto, eu estava muito, muito, vermelha.

- Ok. – ele fez uma pausa – Tá, já tenho uma pergunta.

- Manda aí. – respirei aliviada.

- Liz... Quer namorar comigo?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Voltamos de Hogsmead quando já estava escurecendo, um dos últimos grupos. Fomos direto para o dormitório. Eu ia bem calmamente, mas Alex e Alice andavam depressa, elas estavam loucas da vida para saber o que Liz arrumou de tão interessante para fazer o dia inteiro. As duas estavam quase arrombando a porta do banheiro quando entrei no quarto.

- ...Pode ir saindo já daí de dentro, nós queremos explicações muito convincentes! – falou Alice batendo na porta com a palma da mão.

- É sim! Vai se preparando para enfrentar a fúria das suas amigas. – Alex reforçou.Nenhuma obteve resultado algum.

- Ora, parem com isso, sabem que quanto mais baterem, mais ela vai demorar a sair. – falei sentando na cama e tirando os sapatos – Tenham um pouco de paciência, ela não pode passar o resto da vida dentro do banheiro. – completei me deitando na cama.

As duas sentaram-se de frente para a porta como dois cães de guarda.

- Querem saber? As vezes vocês me assustam. – comentei séria – E não demora tanto aí Liz, eu preciso mesmo de um banho.

Após uns dez preguiçosos (pelo menos para mim) minutos, Liz saiu do banheiro arrumada demais para o gosto da dupla de interrogadoras.

- Boa noite garotas, como foi em Hogsmead? – perguntou na cara-de-pau.

- Com certeza, muito menos interessante que a sua tarde, que aliás, muito nos interessa. – falou Alice.

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou prendendo o riso. Ela está louca pra contar, só quer fazer charminho.

- Que tal: por causa da super produção para uma simples festa de Dia das Bruxas? – disse Alex lançando o olhar de "conta agora ou você morre!".

- Ah... Isso? – apontou para si própria – É só por que eu queria fazer uma surpresinha para o meu – limpou a garganta teatralmente – namorado.

- O QUÊ!? – dessa vez fomos nós três.

- Quem?

- Quando?

- Como?

- Hey! Calma aí, é informação de mais pra uma pessoa só. – falou gesticulando – Eu vou contar em detalhes. – ela sorria radiante.

- Ai!! Que pedido mais fofo! – Alex estava muito empolgada com a idéia.

- Não foi? – perguntou Liz.

- Irrecusável. – concluiu Alice.

- E depois? – perguntei curiosa. É, o banho teve que esperar.

- Bem, eu disse "sim" e nos beijamos. – respondeu sonhadora – Não foi muito rápido por causa da surpresa...

- Que surpresa? – perguntamos juntas.

- A dele, é claro! – falou – Ele me reconheceu, aí parou de me beijar e disse "era você esse tempo todo?" e eu "era, desculpa não ter falado" e ele "Tudo bem, agora você já pode dizer que tem uma cena da história da Cinderela".

- Oh Merlin, que perfeito! – Alex gritou.

- Completamente. – Liz sorria de orelha a orelha – Bem, eu combinei de encontrar com ele mais cedo então, estou descendo garotas. Vejo vocês na festa. – e dizendo isso, saiu do quarto.

- Ah, finalmente ela virou a página! – falou Alice.

- É, já estava mais do que na hora. – concordou Alex.

- Vocês acham que ela esqueceu mesmo? – perguntei pensativa.

- Ao que tudo indica... – Alice respondeu – Mas não é nada garantido.

- Ao menos ela se distrai um pouco. – Alex encerrou a conversa – Vamos nos arrumar para a festa, que esta promete.

Encerramos o assunto e fomos nos arrumar, ficamos prontas mais ou menos uma hora depois e descemos para a sala comunal. Os garotos já nos esperavam, sentados em suas poltronas favoritas.

Na Festa

O salão principal estava coberto com tecidos roxos, pretos, vermelhos e prata, as velas foram colocadas dentro de abóboras recortadas, as mesas estavam postas aos cantos cobertas de guloseimas e miniaturas vivas de várias criaturas mágicas andavam por cima delas. Estava uma festa muita animada e o salão até parecia pequeno para tantas pessoas. Algumas mesas menores foram postas ao redor da pista de dança para que s grupos pudesse descansar e a banda que tocava era composta por uns caras com aparência muito esquisita. Será que são mesmo vampiros?

Fomos todos para a pista de dança, onde encontramos Liz e Leo já dançando e nos juntamos a eles. Depois de um certo tempo, Alice me deu um cutucão e começou a fofocar no meu ouvido.

- Lily, me corrija se eu realmente estiver errada, mas o Sirius até agora não tirou os olhos do nosso novo casal. – não era necessário que ela sussurrasse por causa do barulho.

- Eu estava observando exatamente isso. – concordei.

- Você acha que... – ela nem precisou concluir a frase.

- Não sei, mas se for, ele é um baita de um safado! – falei revoltada. Alice riu e concordou.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Tinha que esperar o momento exato para armar com o Ranhoso. Ah, ele vai se arrepender profundamente de ter tentado me azarar semana passada.

- Pontas, quando exatamente você acha que será a hora certa? – Sirius perguntou.

- Vamos precisar de um pouco de sorte. – falei – As meninas não podem ver, então, temos que tirar ele e elas do salão ao mesmo tempo. – falei pensativo.

- E como você espera que façamos isso?

- Eu apostaria na necessidade inexplicável que elas têm de ir ao banheiro juntas. – falou Remo que estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Você nos ajudando, Aluado? – Sirius falou surpreso – Essa é novidade.

- Ora, eu já fiz isso antes. – Remo reclamou – Vão aceitar a ajuda ou não?

- Claro! – respondemos na mesma.

Alice fofocava freneticamente com Lily enquanto Frank foi buscar uma bebida, Liz e Leo ainda dançavam e Alex falava com uma garota da Corvinal.

- Hey garotas, o que acham de sentar um pouquinho? – perguntei ao me aproximar – Sirius nos conseguiu uma mesa.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Lily respondeu.

Elas chamaram Liz, Leo e Alex e me seguiram até uma mesa em um canto do salão, onde Sirius já estava sentado com Marlene. As quatro logo começaram a comentar sobre as pessoas no salão e logo Peter chegou trazendo uma quantidade incrível de bebida.

- _O Ranhosos está__ saindo do salão e elas ainda não se moveram._ – Sirius disse pelo canto da boca.

- _Não posso fazer mais nada._ – Remo respondeu

- _Mas acho que o Rabicho pode._ – falei.

Peter estava sentado entre mim e Kate. Bom, todos sabemos como ele é atrapalhado... É só dar um beliscão nele.

A primeira parte do plano deu certo. Peter derrubou bebida na pobre Kate, que foi imediatamente socorrida pelas meninas e levada para o banheiro. Sirius pediu que Marlene esperasse um pouco na mesa, já que ela não quis ir junto com as outras. Temos que agir rápido, não sei se temos muito tempo.

Saímos do salão principal e fomos atrás do Ranhoso, vimos pelo mapa que ele estava indo para o dormitório da Sonserina.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

- Acho que já está tudo em ordem, né? – falei me olhando no espelho enquanto as meninas acabavam de ajudar Kate.

- Que sorte que achamos alguém com varinha, ou ia levar um tempão. – disse Alex.

- Ah, é por isso que eu amo tanto Hogwarts. – disse Liz.

- Obrigada meninas. – Kate agradeceu – Acho que já podemos voltar.

Saímos do banheiro o fomos direto para a nossa mesa, mas ela estava praticamente vazia! Estavam apenas Frank e McKinnon sentados, um olhando para cada lado.

- Frank, onde foi todo mundo? – perguntei me sentando ao lado dele.

- Não sei... Eu fui falar com o Felder e quando voltei... – respondeu.

- McKinnon, você sabe de alguma coisa? – Kate perguntou.

- Só me disseram para esperar aqui e saíram todos apressados e muito animados. – respondeu sem nos olhar.

- Vamos esperar um pouco. – sugeriu Alex.

- E onde foi o Leo? – perguntou Liz olhando em volta.

- Da última vez que o vi, estava indo falar com o Jack. – disse Frank.

Sentamos na mesa e esperamos dez... quinze... vinte minutos, mas apenas Leonard voltou.

- Ah, chega, vamos atrás deles! – Lily disse se levantando.

- Mas por onde a gente vai procurar? – perguntei – O castelo é enorme!

- Vamos nos dividir. – respondeu.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Depois de dar ao "pobre Snape" uma marotagem bônus (tipo: suspendê-lo no ar, colocar bombas de bosta nas calças dele, conjurar roupas ridículas, fazer nascer furúnculos no nariz dele, junto com galhas na cabeça, pintar o cabelo dele de loiro e, por fim, uma pequena coceira nas orelhas) de presente de Dia das Bruxas, estávamos prontos para voltar ao salão principal.

- Hahahahahaha... – eu ria me apoiando na parede quando saímos das masmorras – Vocês viram o nariz dele coberto de furúnculos? – perguntei.

- Não, não... Ainda acho que a melhor parte foi quando você conjurou aquelas roupas ridículas nele. – falou James rindo também.

- Foi um tanto quanto imaturo, mas não posso negar que foi muito, muito divertido. – comentou Remo se sentando no chão.

- Ah, fala sério Remo, a idéia do cabelo loiro foi genial! – falei me sentando ao lado de Remo.

- É, assim ele pode relembrar a paixonite aguda dele pelo Malfoy. – disse Peter e nós caímos no chão de tanto rir.

- Será que ele já conseguiu parar de coçar as orelhas? – perguntou James animado.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta melhor... Será que as bombas já explodiram? – perguntei animado.

- Acho que não. – falou Remo consultando o relógio de pulso – Mas está bem perto.

- Hahahaha... – Peter teve uma crise de riso – Ele parecia o chupa-cabra com aquela galhada na cabeça!! Hahahahaha...

Começamos a rir também.

- Hey! Têm noção do tempo que nós esperamos por vocês? – Lily e Alex apareceram no começo do corredor.

- L-Lily? – James gaguejou um pouco – O que faz aqui? – perguntou depois de se recuperar do susto.

- Estava procurando vocês. – Lily respondeu parecendo um pouco irritada – Poxa, nos deixaram lá plantadas na mesa! O que é que vocês estavam fazendo?

- A gente tava só andando pelo castelo. – me adiantei em responder.

- Legal, mas vocês não podiam fazer isso qualquer outra hora? – Alex perguntou.

- Poderíamos. – concordei – Mas é que é coisa de marotos... Lembram que a gente sempre aprontava alguma coisa no dia das bruxas?

- Como eu poderia esquecer... – disse Lily virando os olhos – Mas vocês não estavam aprontando nada, estavam? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não. – disse Peter – Só fomos à um lugar onde costumávamos ir todos os anos. – ele mentiu com muita classe... Fiquei admirado.

- Tá, sei... – disse Lily impaciente – Mas será que dá para voltarmos ao salão agora?

- Claro. – Remo respondeu imediatamente – Vamos logo.

Nos levantamos do chão e estávamos prontos para acompanhá-las ao salão e aproveitar o resto da noite, quando a pior coisa que podia acontecer, aconteceu.

Tropeçando nas próprias vestes, Ranhoso apareceu atrás de nós no corredor. As meninas não haviam percebido, pois andavam mais na frente com seus namorados, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer erguer a varinha, ele lançou um feitiço que passou direto por mim e quase atingiu Lily na nuca. E, bem, é claro que ela percebeu.

- Mas o que...? – ela se virou ao mesmo tempo que falava, mas parou abruptamente de falar quando viu quem havia lançado o feitiço.

A cena parecia ter congelado. Remo estava como de papel, James parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, Lily olhava de boca aberta para a figura grotesca de Snape, que apesar de se livrar das roupas, ainda tinha os cabelos loiros, os horríveis furúnculos e as orelhas muito vermelhas.

Após alguns segundos, Lily olhou de Snape para James e de volta para Snape e, logo após, para mim, Remo e Peter. Ela olhou para James com o ar de desprezo que há muito não usava e saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

O silêncio sobreveio depois que o barulho dos passos dela cessou. Nem mesmo Alex se movia. Após alguns segundos, Ranhoso ainda tentou me lançar uma azaração, mas esta foi bloqueada por Sirius que mandou junto um _impedimenta_.

- Vamos cara, ficar aqui não vai adiantar muita coisa. – disse Sirius me puxando pelo braço.

Peter, Remo e Alex nos seguiram, mas não voltamos para o salão.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: E assim termina o nosso ****Halloween****... Será**

**Desculpem mesmo pela demora pra sair o capítulo inteiro... Bem, vou trabalhar o mais rápido que puder ****no 31**

**Bjuxssss**

**Preguiça enorme de responder às ****reviews****Bem-vindos**** leitores ****semi-novos**

_Srtª. Lizzie Potter._


	32. Desculpas são só palavras

**Capítulo 31 – ****Desculpas são ****só**** palavras**

**(N/A: Narração de ****Lily)**

**Tem de haver uma segunda explicação.**

_Olha__, eu não quero ouvir nada, me deixa pensar._

Não há "uma segunda explicação" para isso. Ele jurou que nunca mais mentiria!

_Parem, por favor._

**Mas e se ****o Ranhoso tiver feito**** algo para ele? Ele podia estar apenas se defendendo!**

Furúnculos e cabelos louros? É isso que chama de defesa?

**Deixe-o explicar, ele com certeza vai vir se explicar.**

Não há nada que ele possa fazer, você não entende? Não explicação justa para o que ele fez!

**Mas e se...**

_PAREM!__ Parem de me fazer pensar sobre isso. Será que não é o suficiente tudo o que aconteceu hoje?_

Tudo bem Lily, se você prefere...

**É, a gente te deixa pensar sozinha.**

Ótimo. Agora, além de estar irritada com aquele imbecil do James, briguei comigo mesma... Maravilha! Oh Merlin, eu estou ficando louca! E quer saber? A culpa é toda do James! Por culpa dele tem uma senhora festa rolando lá em baixo e eu não estou afim de participar. Por culpa dele eu estou tão nervosa e me perguntando de quem foi o erro. Por culpa dele eu estou confusa. Por culpa dele eu estou andando sem rumo por esse bendito castelo imenso e sem ter a menor vontade de fazer absolutamente nada!

Fui até a torre de astronomia, é, eu sei que é proibida aos alunos quando não tiver aula, mas qual é, tá todo mundo lá em baixo e é o lugar perfeito para clarear as idéias.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Sirius saiu me puxando por alguns atalhos até a torre da Grifinória, me empurrou num sofá e sentou ao meu lado em silêncio. Talvez ele saiba que eu não vou reagir tão cedo. Droga! Como eu ia imaginar que acabaria desse jeito? Ela nunca vai entender as minhas razões...

- Ficar se torturando também não vai adiantar muita cosia. – disse Sirius. Reparei que ele esteve me observando o tempo inteiro.

Eu abri a boca e tornei a fechar. Não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse pensar.

- A melhor coisa a fazer agora é ir dormir. – disse Remo com a voz arrastada.

Alex também não estava na sala, e pela expressão do Remo, ela deve ter ido ao dormitório em silêncio e sem previsão de volta. Eu queria pedir desculpas a ele, me senti culpado por isso de certa forma. Afinal, a idéia foi minha.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Está um pouco frio aqui em cima, mas isso não é problema. O problema é o que vou fazer quando ele vier, porque ele vem, e isso é uma certeza. Eu sei apenas que não tenho certeza de quase nada e que isso agrava minha irritação.

Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Estava tudo tão bem, nós éramos... Eu nem sei uma palavra para descrever como era a nossa relação, só sei que era algo muito bom. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que não consigo deixar isso de lado, não posso abrir mão da melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

- Ah, James, por que você tinha que complicar tudo? – perguntei ao vento.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Cara, não agüento ver o James desse jeito. Mas não tem muita coisa que eu possa fazer. Eu sei que parte da culpa é minha porque eu, além de concordar, incentivei a idéia de dar o troco no Ranhoso esta noite.

Olha só pra ele! Não tira os olhos desse mapa faz quase meia hora, ele nem pisca! Preciso fazer alguma coisa...

- James, por que você não vai dormir e esfriar a cabeça, aí depois nós te ajudamos a resolver isso? – sugeri, quase implorando que ele me escutasse.

- Porque você sabe que eu não vou dormir mesmo que passe a noite inteiro quieto, na cama e com os olhos fechados. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

Tá, tenho que admitir que foi um ótimo argumento. Acho que ele precisa de um empurrão para fazer o que ele pretende fazer, que é ir atrás da Lily agora mesmo implorando desculpas. Eu não acho que seria ideal que ele fizesse isso agora, mas ele não vai dormir, nem comer e nem fazer mais nada direito enquanto não tiver, pelo menos, tentado resolver a situação.

- Pontas, vai logo e a gente pensa depois se não der certo. – falei meio contrariado.

- Hã? – perguntou sem entender.

- Vai logo, eu sei que você está louco para ir atrás dela. – repeti – Sabe onde ela está, tá esperando o quê?

- Mas... E se não der certo? – perguntou – Ela não vai querer me escutar.

- Mas eu sei perfeitamente que você não vai descansar em paz até ter tentado. Anda logo! – apressei-o.

- Sirius, mas e...

- Quer ir logo? – interrompi.

- Tá, eu vou. – disse se levantando de um salto e correu para a saída – Valeu, cara. – falou antes de sair.

- Disponha. – respondi pra mim mesmo, pois ele já devia estar longe.

Peguei o mapa que ele deixou largado sobre a mesa e observei o pontinho intitulado "James Potter" se mover rápido pelo corredor.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Corri até a torre de Astronomia enquanto pensava no que dizer quando chegasse lá. Eu sabia que ela estava certa, sabia que só fiz aquilo por pura vaidade, eu nem tenho argumentos decentes para me desculpar!

Abri a porta silenciosamente e fiquei parado, apenas observando as costas dela, pensando em qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer, mas a única coisa que vinha à mente era que realmente devia ter lhe dito como estava linda esta noite.

- James? – perguntou sem olhar para trás.

- L-Lily. – respondi sem entender – Como soube que era eu?

- Esse perfume é inconfundível. – respondeu com uma voz suave e quase divertida, mas ainda sem olhar.

- Er... Lily... – comecei meio inseguro, o que é bem estranho, porque insegurança não faz meu estilo – Eu vim aqui...

- Se explicar. – completou – Imaginei que faria isso.

Fiquei sem palavras depois dessa, mas a voz dela continuava suave como antes. Achei isso um pouco estranho, pensei que ela estaria pronta para me atirar daqui de cima assim que eu resolvesse aparecer. Na verdade, essa calma era a única coisa que eu não esperava. Comecei a me aproximar aos poucos dela.

- Olha Lily, eu sei que deve estar cansada de ouvir isso, mas eu preciso te dizer que sinto muito. – falei a primeira coisa que pensei – Eu sei que eu só faço besteira, que eu traí sua confiança quando azarei o Ran... Snape hoje, Lily, se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

- Armaria tudo de um jeito que eu nunca fosse descobrir. – completou novamente com aquela voz calma que estava começando a me perturbar – James, eu sei exatamente porque você fez aquilo, e sei também que não se arrependeu de verdade pelo que fez, só está assim porque eu descobri. – e ela finalmente me olhou. Um olhar penetrante, como se ela pudesse enxergar através de mim.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Ele se calou por um momento depois do que eu disse. Apenas ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, eu era quase capaz de ver o quanto ele tentava encontrar palavras para se justificar.

Nem eu sei explicar o que está acontecendo comigo. Talvez eu tenha cansado de bancar a mandona, talvez eu tenha entendido que nem tudo é como eu quero ou talvez, até, eu tenha apenas compreendido que as pessoas são o que são e que eu não tenho o direito de me irritar por isso.

No entanto, o fato de eu ter mudado meus conceitos, não muda o fato de que ele tenha errado. Por isso eu não quero inusitados pedidos de desculpas, flores, nem idéias românticas... Quero apenas saber que posso confiar na palavra de quem diz me amar. Ações verdadeiras, é isso que eu quero.

- Lily, ouça, se você pudesse ao menos me dar mais uma chance... – ele começou a andar inquieto.

_**And I wanna believe you**_

_(E eu quero acreditar em você)_

_**When you tell me that it'll be okay**_

_(Quando você diz que ficará bem)_

- Eu sei o quanto está irritada, mas tenta ver o meu lado...

_**Yeah, I try to believe you**_

_(Sim, eu tento acreditar em você)_

_**But I don't**_

_(Mas eu não acredito)_

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo de propósito para te magoar...

_**When you say that it's gonna be**_

_(Quando você diz que __será_

_**It always turns out to be a different way**_

_Isso sempre aparece para ser de uma maneira diferente_

- Hoje à noite, foi a única vez que fiz isso desde que eu te disse que mudei...

_**I try to believe you**_

_Eu__tento__acreditar__em__você_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today**_

_(Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)_

Eu não escutava muito do que ele dizia, estava tão absorta nos meus pensamentos de que as palavras não valiam muita coisa que apenas o observava andar.

_**I don't know how I'll feel**_

_(Eu não sei como me sentirei)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_

- E então, o que você me diz? – ele parou de andar e me olhou esperançoso.

_**I don't know what to say**_

_(Eu não sei o que dizer)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_

_**Tomorrow is a different Day**_

_(Amanhã é um dia diferente)_

- Eu... – comecei.

_**It's always been up to you**_

_Isso sempre tem estado em cima de você_

_**It's turning around, it's up to me**_

_Está virando, está em cima de mim_

- Bem... Eu... – como vou dizer isso a ele?

_**I'm gonna do what I have to do**_

_Eu farei o que eu tenho que fazer_

_**Just don't**_

_Apenas não_

- Eu não posso James. – falei sem coragem de encará-lo – Não assim.

_**Give me a little time**_

_(Me dê um tempinho)_

_**Leave me alone a little while**_

_(Me deixe sozinha por um tempinho)_

- Mas... Lily! – ele começou – Você não...

_**Maybe it's not too late**_

_(Talvez não seja tarde demais)_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today**_

_(Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)_

_Oh_

- Não, James, escute. – interrompi – Eu só preciso de um tempo, ok? Só preciso pôr minhas idéias no lugar...

_**I don't know how I'll feel**_

_(Eu não sei como me sentirei)_

_**Tomorrow**__**, t**__**omorrow**_

_(Amanhã__, a__manhã)_

_**I don't know what to say**_

_(Eu não sei o que dizer)_

_**Tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã)_

_**Tomorrow is a different Day**_

_(Amanhã é um dia diferente)_

- Você também não pode pensar que vai chegar aqui com essas palavras e achar que consegue mudar o mundo com elas.

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**And I know I'm not ready**_

_(E eu sei que não estou pronta)_

- Vamos só deixar o tempo passar, ok? – pedi buscando o olhar dele – Ele vai nos mostrar o que fazer.

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**Maybe tomorrow**_

_(Talvez amanhã)_

- Tu... Tudo bem. – ele me correspondeu com um olhar triste.

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**I'm not ready**_

_(Eu não estou pronta)_

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**Hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**Maybe tomorrow**_

_(Talvez amanhã)_

Eu o abracei e lhe beijei a bochecha, no que ele me sorriu sinceramente quando nos separamos.

_**And I wanna believe you**_

_(E eu quero acreditar em você)_

_**When you tell me that it'll be okay**_

_(Quando me diz que isto ficará bem)_

_**Yeah, I try to believe you**_

_(Sim, eu tento acreditar em você)_

_**Not today, today, today, today, today**_

_(Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje)_

- Sabia que entenderia. – sorri fraco para ele, que apenas me olhou carinhosamente.

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_(Amanhã isso pode mudar)_

_**Tomorrow it may change**_

_(Amanhã isso pode mudar)_

- Boa noite, Lily. – disse antes de ir embora.

- Boa noite, James. – respondi.

Continuei no alto da torre por mais algum tempo, observando as estrelas já que o céu estava limpo e sem nuvens, uma noite realmente maravilhosa. Não tenho idéia de que horas eram quando voltei ao dormitório, só sei que devia ser tarde porque não encontrei ninguém no caminho.

Demorei a dormir por causa da grande quantidade de pensamentos que ainda não tinham abandonado minha cabeça. Como será que vai ser daqui pra frente?

Acordei com um barulho estranho de coisas sendo remexidas. Abri os olhos devagar, será que já amanheceu? Não... Ainda está escuro. Muito escuro. Os elfos não fazem barulho, mas então, que diabos é isso?

Sentei na cama, abri o cortinado da cama o mais silenciosamente que pude e reconheci, mesmo com pouca luz, a figura de Alice curvada sobre o próprio malão. Está explicado.

- Ai Alice, você me assustou! – falei sonolenta.

- Lily!? – Alice se sobressaltou – Ah... Me desculpa... Vou ser mais silenciosa... Eu só estava procurando uma coisa...

- Você não... Podia espera amanhecer? – perguntei bocejando enquanto tornava a me deitar – Bem, vou voltar a dormir... – a última frase foi mais um resmungo de tanto sono que eu estava.

Esperaí! Abri os olhos outra vez. Voltar a dormir... Olhei para Alice, ela ainda estava com as roupas da festa, um tanto quando amarrotadas, devo ressaltar... Tá, quem sabe ela não dormiu assim mesmo. Mas ela não dormiria de sapatos! Aliás, ela reclamou que os sapatos estavam incomodando um pouco quando estávamos no banheiro...

- Alice... – comecei receosa.

- Sim? – ela se virou para mim.

- Você chegou agora? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Ah... Er... – ela pareceu desconcertada – Foi, foi sim... A festa acabou há pouco tempo. – disse rápido e se virou para o malão.

- Alice. – chamei outra vez.

- Fala, Lily. – falou tranqüila enquanto continuava a remexer no malão.

- São quatro e meia da manhã. – afirmei séria – As festas de Dia das Bruxas de Hogwarts não duram tanto. Principalmente quando caem num domingo. – ela ficou paralisada. – Onde você estava?

- Er... Eu... Eu... – tava na cara que ela estava nervosa.

Parou de falar e começou a andar nervosa pelo quarto gesticulando com as mãos como se tentasse incentivar a si mesma.

- Alice, está tudo bem? – perguntei começando a ficar preocupada.

- Está. Está sim. – respondeu – Olha, tá tudo bem Lily. – repetiu.

- Alice, se você não quiser falar, não tem problema. – falei tentando acalmá-la.

- Não, não. – ela parou e se sentou ao meu lado na cama – Eu quero falar. Preciso falar. Eu só não sei como.

- Tudo bem, leve o tempo que pr...

- Eutranseicomfrank. – falou rápido, mas eu entendi.

Entendi. E fiquei com a maior cara de abestalhada do mundo. Sem saber o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Estava completamente inexpressiva.

- C-como? – foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

- Bem... Frank e eu... Transamos. – falou pausadamente.

- Uau... Alice... Não me leve a mal, mas eu não sei o que dizer nessas ocasiões. – falei sorrindo amarelo.

Nós nos olhamos e começamos a rir baixo, para não acordar as outras meninas.

- Ok, ok, ok. – falei contendo a crise – Agora pode ir soltando tudo.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Levantei meio sonolenta no dia seguinte. Não consegui dormir muito bem. Fiquei a noite inteira pensando no que aconteceu e só consegui decidir que não sei como me sinto com Remo participando daquilo. Bastante construtivo, não?

Tomei meu banho, acordei as meninas, troquei de roupa e estava passando lápis quando um grito ensurdecedor quase me fez perder o olho esquerdo.

- SIIIRIUUUUSS BLAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – era a voz de Marlene McKinnon.

- Alguém está encrencado... – cantarolou Liz se divertindo com a situação – Volto já. – disse antes de sair do quarto.

Não que isso fosse necessário para saber o que estava se passando, acho que ela queria era só ver a cara do Sirius.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME DEIXAR PLANTADA NAQUELE SALÃO A NOITE INTEIRA?? – ela berrava a plenos pulmões – VOCÊ SÁI PELA NOITE PRA FAZER SABE-SE LÁ O QUE E ME DEIXA SOZINHA NAQUELE SALÃO FEITO UMA IDIOTA SEM NAMORADO!! O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?

- O que aconteceu pra nenhum deles voltar? – perguntou Alice.

- Eles aprontaram outra vez. – falei simplesmente.

- NÃO TENTE SE JUSTIFICAR! VOCÊ SIMPLEMTEN NÃO PODIA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS! – Marlene continuava gritando.

- O quê?

- Sirius, Remo, James e Peter atacaram o Snape ontem à noite. – expliquei com certo rancor – Foi por isso que eles sumiram.

- O Remo também? – espantou-se.

- É. – confirmei.

- M-mas... E aí, como ficou a história? – perguntou olhando de mim para Lily.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE SEU AMIGO PRECISAVA DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ É MEU NAMORADO, NÃO DELE!

- Não sei. – respondi.

- Eu e James estamos dando um tempo. – disse Lily enquanto calçava os sapatos.

- Lily, explica essa história direito. – pedi.

- QUER PARAR COM ESSE ESCÂNDALO? – dessa vez, era a voz de Sirius.

- EU TENHO TODO O DIREITO DE DAR ESSE ESCÂNDALO, JÁ QUE O MEU NAMORADO...

- SE ESSE FOR O PROBLEMA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS UM NAMORADO. PRONTO, TÁ ACABADO.

Silêncio. Daqueles modorrentos. Isso sempre acontece quando alguém acaba o namoro aos berros no meio de Hogwarts.

- M-m-mas... Sirius... V-você não pode fazer isso! – ela não gritava mais, porém, o silêncio era tanto que ainda assim conseguíamos escutar.

- Chega Marlene. – disse Sirius decidido – A gente se vê.

- Essa doeu. – falou Lily.

- No fundo. – completou Alice.

- Sim, maaas, continua Lily. – pedi.

- Bem, depois de ir embora ontem à noite...

- Vocês ouviram aquilo? – perguntou Liz entrando no quarto.

- Seria impossível não ouvir. – falou Alice.

- Fiquei até com pena dela. – disse Liz. Nós a olhamos céticas – Tá, mentira. Não fiquei não.

- Como eu ia dizendo. – falou Lily – Eu fui para a torre de astronomia, James foi até lá depois de um tempo, queria saber como é que ele sempre me encontra... Enfim, conversamos e estamos dando um tempo.

- O QUÊ!? – gritou Liz – Por quê?

- Ai, ai... Sentem, eu vou explicar em detalhes. – disse Lily.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: ****Narração de James)**

- Cara, o que foi aquilo? – perguntei quando consegui alcançar Sirius, que saiu depressa do salão comunal depois da briga.

- Eu sei lá, James. – falou sem parar de andar – Não agüentava mais ela gritando, o sangue subiu à cabeça!

- Olha, não tá tudo perdido, Sirius. – falei – Ela gosta de você, tenho certeza que quando conversarem ela vai...

- Eu não quero conversar com ela, James. – falou sério.

- Mas...

- É simples. Não quero mais. – disse gesticulando – Não queria que fosse desse jeito, mas agora já era.

- Pensei que gostasse dela.

- Mas não gostava.

- Então por que a pediu em namoro?

- Ah Pontas, pára de fazer perguntas difíceis! – falou aborrecido e me deixou para trás.

- É cada doido que me aparece... – falei para mim mesmo.

Saí andando pelo castelo sem ter muito o que fazer. Ainda falta meia hora para o café da manhã, Sirius quer ficar sozinho, Remo tem que se resolver com a Alex, Peter ninguém sabe onde se meteu, Liz deve estar com Leonard e Lily... Bem, não acho que ela faria objeções à minha companhia, mas eu sei bem que ela ficaria bastante irritada se eu não conseguisse me segurar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Remo)**

Fiquei esperando Alex descer para podermos conversar. Ela subiu ontem sem dizer nada... Acho que estava bastante irritada. Por Merlin, que ela não acabe comigo.

O nervosismo começava a tomar conta quando ela desceu as escadas junto com as outras meninas e parou quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Ela parou e disse para as amigas seguirem.

- Oi. – falou quando eu me aproximei.

- Er... Oi. – falei timidamente. Eu nem tenho idéia do que dizer a ela.

- Olha, Remo, sobre ontem... – ela começou – Vamos apenas deixar isso de lado, ok?

- Jura? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- É... Você é humano, não é? – disse rindo – E ainda pior, é um garoto.

- Hey! O que isso tem a ver?

- Ah Remo, você sabe, cometem o dobro de erros... Além disso, você não cometeu nenhum assassinato, ou coisa parecida... Foi só uma brincadeira. – falou mais para si mesma – Vamos tomar café?

- Vamos sim.

- Mas, e aí, você acha que Lily e James demoram a voltar?

- Não sei... Não entendi essa dela não ter gritado com ele. – falei pensativo enquanto saíamos da torre.

- Por Merlin Remo! As pessoas amadurecem. – falou revirando os olhos.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Duas semanas após o Dia das Bruxas, James não estava mais tão cabisbaixo, apesar de ele e Lily ainda não terem voltado. Remo e Alex continuam no amor de sempre. Peter continua com Kate, por enquanto. Alice e Frank... Bem, eles continuam sendo Alice e Frank.

Eu? Aí já é outra história... Eu venho sendo seguido por quase todos os lugares por uma Marlene McKinnon grudenta e insistente que me pede o tempo todo para voltar com ela e até já ameaçou se jogar da torre de astronomia... Tive que estuporá-la. Mas ela até que me lembra o James na época em que a Lily não ligava pra ele.

No grande salão, mais um dia de aulas entediantes começava. O correio havia sido entregue há pouco tempo, não recebi nada, normal. Eu observava o mais novo casalzinho do grupo na mesa da Corvinal enquanto o pessoal conversava bobagens ao meu redor.

- Sirius? – chamou a voz, infelizmente, já conhecida.

- Bom dia, Marlene. – respondi tentando ser o mais educado possível, porém, acho que não consegui disfarçar a irritação.

- Será que nós podemos conversar? – pediu pela tricentésima vez.

- Nós não temos mais nada para conversar, Marlene, achei que já tivesse entendido isso. – respondi cansado.

- Mas... Nós nuca conversamos, você sempre nega isso. – insistiu com uma voz chorosa.

- É por que não há o que conversar. – repeti começando a me irritar.

- Como assim "não há o que conversar"? – agora ela parecia ofendida – Você fez aquela cena para acabar comigo e vem dizer que "não há o que conversar"?

- Olha, em primeiro lugar, foi você quem fez cena. – comecei – E em segundo, quer parar de querer conversar? Eu não quero conversar! É difícil assim de entender? – voltei a olhar para a mesa da Corvinal.

- Eu sabia, eu sempre soube. – recomeçou a falar após alguns segundos.

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntei impaciente.

- É ela, eu sabia que era por causa dela! – acho que ela falou mais para si própria.

- Você bebeu?

- Não se faça de idiota, Sirius, eu sempre soube que você gostava dela. – agora ela vai começar a chorar outra vez... – Não vê que não adianta? Ela está com outro agora!

- Mas do que é que você está falando? – perguntei sem entender mais absolutamente nada.

- Porque não olha você mesmo? – disse indicando o local para onde eu estava olhando antes e se retirou.

Olhei para frente, Liz e Leo brincavam na mesa da Corvinal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

N/A: Gente, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos comentários de todos vocês. Peço desculpas pela demora do capítulo e espero que vocês tenham gostado. Elogios, críticas, opiniões e sugestões, já sabem onde colocar.

xD

Não vou demorar a postar o próximo capítulo, preciso terminar a fic antes do dia 11/02 (é isso aí, tá já no finalzinho), que é quando a minha vida vai virar de cabeça pra baixo, afinal, terceiro ano não é nada fácil.

Snake's Princess e Larissa Black, valeu pelo aviso. ;

Maaaaaaaas, vamos às reveiws que hoje eu tô bem animadinha.

**Mas se a senhorita pensa que vai fazer isso sozinha, está muito enganada.**

Sirius!? O que você tá fazendo aqui??

**Haha****, não se faz de inocente não viu, você ficava enrolando eu e o James pra responder ****as ****reviews**** sozinha.**

Eu?? Magiiiina... Falando em James, cadê ele?

**Foi pegar alguma coisa na geladeira.**

Hey! Mas meu brigadeiro tá lá!

**Isso se você ainda tiver alguma sorte.**

O QUÊ??

[pega uma vassoura e sai correndo para a cozinha

JAMES POTTER!!! SAIA DE PERTO DESSA GELADEIRA AGORAAA!!

**Tsk****tsk****... Tão fácil de enganar...**

**Dark****Fairy****Seven**** – Como assim "Liz e Leo é o que há"**** ¬¬ Esse mundo tá perdido... Ah, dá um desconto aos Marotos S/A, o Ranhosos aprontou primeiro! Por que todo mundo só culpa a gente?**

**Larissa Black – Por que todo mundo fica babando em cima daquele metido** Hey! O que você acha que está fazendo??** Respondo às ****reviews** ¬¬ Ninguém sentiu sua falta. **Sentiu sim! Olha aqui, a Larissa disse que me ****prefere,**** tava sentindo nossa falta. **É né... Tem gosto pra tudo. _E finalmente alguém gostou do que nós __aprontamos :__D._ Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca. **Enfim, brigada pela review, ****beijooo**

**Dark****Fairy****Seven**** – **Desculpa a falta de educação de uma certa pessoa (olha fuzilante para Sirius), brigada pela review e volte sempre.

**Tais Potter ****–**_Por que ninguém olha o meu lado? ¬¬_ **Eu suponho que seja porque você acaba se complicando com a Lily e as pessoas não gostam disso.** E não é que ele pensa? **Vou dispensar comentários sobre essa história de namoro. **_Brigada pela review_ ;

**Shakinha**** – Continuo dispensando comentários.**_Rabugento._ **Rabugento é a...** Hey! Olha que isso aqui é uma fic de respeito! **Tá, tá... Valeu pela review.** Bjok

**Lola****mer**** – Cara, desse jeito eu vou acabar me retirando do quarto!** Eu não ousaria sonhar tão alto... _Ah, fala sério, até que foi bonitinho._ Olha Sirius, pelo menos ela gosta de você. **E deu umas sugestões de músicas bem legais, valeu Lola!** _É, __beijoss_

**Lirio**** Potter ****- ...** É, eu também reparei isso, essa aqui vai ter um final legal (eu acho, mas sou "meio" suspeita pra falar, né?). _É isso aí! Qual é gente? Foi com o Ranhoso!_ Brigada pela review!! Bjuxs.

**Thatiane – Muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review.** Tá assim só por que ela num falou nada sobre o Leo é?**Mas se****rá que eu não posso ser simpático uma vez na vida?** Tá certo... _Beijão!_


	33. Vai sem título mesmo Não é novidade

**Capítulo 32 – ****Vai sem título mesmo... Não é novidade.**

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Eu fiquei apenas parado, observando. Os dois continuavam brincando, ele tentava roubar-lhe beijos entre as brincadeiras. Ela parecia realmente feliz. Isso é bom, não é?

A algazarra no grande salão parecia distante. De algum modo, as palavras de Marlene faziam sentido, mas porque agora? Essas coisas não acontecem em segundos, ou acontecem?

Comecei a me sentir estranho olhando aquela cena. Eu meio que achava aquilo errado, era como se aquela felicidade toda fosse uma ofensa. Mas o que diabos aconteceu comigo?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de**** Remo)**

- Hey, Sirius, é melhor andar logo. – avisei, estava quase na hora da aula.

- Ah, certo... Estou indo. – respondeu 'acordando'.

- Nossa, tava pensando em quê? – perguntei – Em um jeito de se livrar de vez da Marlene?

- Era. – disse ainda distraído.

- Sirius... Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? – perguntei desconfiado. Ele não é de ficar assim.

- Espero que não. – falou.

- Como?

- Nada.

- Oi amor. – disse Alex chegando perto de nós.

- Bom dia, Srtª. Atrasada. – cumprimentei.

- Ah, eu tinha que arrumar meu cabelo! – protestou.

- Eu vou até ficar calado.

- É melhor mesmo. – falou e mostrou a língua.

Aulas, aulas, dever de casa, monitoria, aulas, aulas, dever de casa, monitoria... É, estava certo quem disse que o ano dos NIEM's trazia saudades dos NOM's. O tempo passa tão rápido quando estamos atolados de tarefas que a felicidade da chegada de um fim de semana passa assim que lembramos dos trabalhos para segunda.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

**(N/A: ****Estamos no dia 21 de novembro**

Não quero saber de deveres de casa hoje, que fiquem todos para amanhã. Estive ocupadíssima a semana inteirinha e estou muito, muito afim de passar o dia inteirinho com meu namorado. Só tenho que mandar uma carta para o papai antes... Faz tempo que não escrevo e ele deve estar preocupado.

Ainda eram umas sete e meia da manhã quando saí do quarto. Hogwarts está silenciosa... Mas isso não é novidade, já que hoje é sábado. Fui caminhando alegremente até a saída do castelo, adoro essa calma.

Mas juro que da próxima vez eu abro a janela pra verificar o tempo. Está beeem mais frio do que eu esperava. Só que eu não vou mesmo subir sete andares só para pegar um casaco.

Fui correndo até o corujal pra ver se esquentava, mas quanto mais eu subia, mais frio ficava. Ok, vou ter que ser rápida no processo de enviar essa carta ou vou acabar congelando aqui em cima.

- Mel? – chamei minha corujinha linda assim que cheguei lá em cima. Mas até que não estava tão frio quanto eu esperava.

Mel veio voando para o meu braço pouco tempo depois.

- Oi Liz. – uma voz me assustou e por pouco eu não gritei.

- Ai que susto, Sirius! – reclamei – E o que é que você tá fazendo aqui? Caiu da cama? – perguntei sem querer realmente saber.

- Eu gosto de ficar aqui as vezes. – respondeu.

- Por quê? – perguntei. E dessa vez eu realmente queria saber.

- Não sei, só gosto. – odeio respostas vazias...

- Tá legal. – falei e voltei minha atenção para a carta.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou.

- Não precisa, mas valeu, de qualquer jeito.

Eu estava tremendo um pouquinho, não estava assim tão frio, mas ainda assim, estava.

- Você tem noção de que estamos quase no inverno? – perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

- Já que você perguntou, não.

- Vai, deixa eu te ajudar, você não vai conseguir amarrar isso nunca tremendo desse jeito. – falou e já foi logo se adiantando. Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro.

- Brigada. – comecei a estranhar esse comportamento.

- Prontinho, tá aqui. – me entregou a coruja.

- Boa viagem, Mel. – falei carinhosamente alisando a cabeça dela.

Eu a observei desaparecer no horizonte.

- E aí, Liz, como é que você anda? – perguntou Sirius com aquele tom de amigos que se encontram depois de anos.

- Bem, muito bem. – respondi simplesmente.

- Ah... – ele se calou e continuou logo após – E tem feito o quê?

- Bem, eu só... Sirius, se importa de colocarmos nossa conversa em dia em outro lugar? Eu estou com um pouco de frio. – pedi simpática.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu – Quer meu casaco? – ofereceu já despindo a jaqueta que usava.

- Não, não. Não precisa se preocupar, é só andarmos rápido.

- Eu não vou deixar você com frio, onde estaria meu cavalheirismo? – perguntou rindo.

- É sério, Sirius. – falei quando parei de rir também – Só precisamos andar depressa – insisti – E recoloque esta jaqueta, eu não vou aceitar.

- Teimosa... – resmungou – Mas você, ao menos, aceitar o cachecol, ou te prendo nessa torre. – falou em tom de ordem e ameaça.

- Ok, ok... – peguei o cachecol e coloquei em volta do pescoço.

Caminhamos de volta para o castelo conversando amigavelmente, o cheiro do perfume de Sirius emanava do cachecol. Era como nos velhos tempos, aqueles em que nada havia acontecido e nós éramos puramente amigos. Os mesmos que eu costumo lembrar com uma saudade imensa.

- Bem, agora eu tenho que ir. – falei quando chegamos ao grande salão – Prometi que encontraria o Leo em alguns minutos.

- Ah... Certo, tudo bem. – ele sorriu amarelo.

- E tá aqui o seu cachecol. – falei desenrolando a peça do pescoço.

- Não, fica com ele. – pediu – Eu percebi que você gostou. – ele falava olhando para o chão.

- Obrigada, Sirius. – sorri sincera – E que bom que voltou. – beijei-lhe o rosto e saí para procurar Leonard.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

**(N/A: Eu tenho que pedir que vocês prestem atenção na narração, não há erros quanto as datas, só que, como eu estou reduzindo a fic, fica um pouco confuso, mas dá pra entender) **

Eu sei que não devia, mas tenho que dizer que estou muito, muito feliz que o professor de DCAT esteja passando mal esta tarde. Um descanso no meio da semana é sempre bem-vindo.

Resolvi ir à cozinha pegar algo para comer antes de seguir para os jardins e aproveitar a tarde de sol, apesar de fria.

Eu estava pensando sobre Lily e eu esta manhã. Já faz quase um mês que nos separamos e eu ainda não tenho a menor idéia de como trazê-la de volta. Só sei que preciso fazer isso e antes que algum cara resolva bancar o engraçadinho pra cima dela.

- Hey, Evans! – a voz chamou no outro corredor.

- Ora Kevin, pare com toda essa formalidade. – a voz de Lily respondeu.

Parei imediatamente de andar para escutar a conversa, eles estavam no corredor que eu estava prestes a entrar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Resolvi aproveitar a tarde livre para ir à biblioteca adiantar algum dos meus trabalhos, Merlin sabe como eu estou atolada de coisas para fazer. Eu já estava pensando em como começar umas redações bem cabulosinhas quando Kevin Olenewa, monitor da Lufa-lufa, me abordou no corredor.

- Então, em que posso te ajudar? – perguntei.

- Bem, ajudar não. Eu queria te fazer uma proposta.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Escuta, Lily você não gostaria de ir à Hogsmead comigo na próxima visita? – perguntou sorrindo gentilmente.

Por essa eu não esperava. É certo que eu não estava mais namorando James, mas eu não me sentia realmente solteira... Isso é tão esquisito.

- Olha, Kevin, eu acho que não vai dar. – dei a típica resposta feminina que foge pela tangente.

- Por quê? – e ele resolveu fazer a típica pergunta masculina que frustra nossa fuga – Achei que tivesse acabado com o Potter.

- E acabei. – confirmei – Mas não é por isso que eu vou começar a sair com outros caras.

- Mas já faz um mês. – alguém sabe por que garotos nunca se tocam de como é chato ter que explicar o fora?

- Não tem a ver com o tempo, Kevin. – expliquei com a última paciência que me restava – É uma decisão minha e eu gostaria muito que você parasse de questioná-la.

- Ah... Tudo bem então... – ele ficou sem graça – Eu vou indo... A gente se vê.

Continuei meu caminho. Já é o terceiro garoto que eu dispenso por causa dele, no entanto, não me arrependo de ficar só esperando.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/a: Narração de James)**

A felicidade era tanta que quase não caia em mim. Lily não quer sair com ninguém, o que significa que mesmo separados, ela continua sendo minha. Este pensamento me animou e resolvi tomar uma atitude. Algo bem simples, afinal, qualquer coisa começa com um pequeno primeiro passo.

Se bem conheço a Lily, ela deve estar indo para a biblioteca adiantar algum trabalho. Peguei um atalho e entrei num corredor pelo qual eu sabia que ela iria passar, só precisava ter um pouco de paciência.

Comecei a andar "distraído" quando, pelos meus cálculos, ela estava prestes a entrar no corredor.

Ela sim estava distraída, andava devagar, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o chão, sua expressão era neutra.

- Oi, Lily. – cumprimentei animado quando cheguei mais perto.

- Hã? – ela despertou de seu transe – Ah, oi James. – sorriu fracamente.

- Tudo bem? Você parece triste.

- Claro, tudo sim. – respondeu – Eu estava só pensando sobre... Bem, eu estava pensando.

- Indo à biblioteca imagina.

- Acertou, estou atolada de coisas para fazer, você não?

- Não. Terminei tudo ontem à noite... Você tem mesmo tanta coisa assim para fazer?

- Hum... Vejamos: dois relatórios da monitoria, três redações de matérias diferentes, uma atividade de aritmancia e um trabalho extra do Slughorn.

- Como você conseguiu juntar tudo isso? – perguntei espantado.

- Nem queira saber. – ela riu.

- Ok, já decidi. Vou te ajudar. – sorri.

- O quê? – perguntou surpresa.

- É, você faz alguns e eu faço outros.

- Muito obrigada, James, mas você não precisa...

- Isso eu sei. – interrompi – Mas eu vou te ajudar e você não vai impedir. – ela riu – Vamos lá, Lily, não custa nada para mim e você sabe o quanto precisa. O nome disso é "teimosia".

- É? E o nome do que você está querendo fazer é "fraude". – disse em tom de desafio.

- Exatamente, e assim que acabarmos vai se chamar "folga". – peguei a mão dela – Vamos logo.

Ela riu, deu de ombros e, por fim, cedeu. Passar a tarde inteira fazendo trabalhos dos outros... Começo a me perguntar se tem algo que eu não faça para ficar perto dela.

01 de dezembro

O natal estava próximo, o clima frio e o grande salão com sua habitual decoração de natal. Estávamos reunidos na mesa da Grifinória para quando a professora McGonnagal começou a passar a lista dos alunos que permaneceriam em Hogwarts para as festas de fim de ano.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntei aos oito.

- Eu acho que a gente devia passar o natal aqui, sabe, o último ano e tudo mais. – falou Alice.

- Eu gostei. – disse Alex – A torre seria praticamente nossa, quase ninguém fica na escola durante o feriado.

- Ok, então vamos passar o natal aqui. Alguma objeção? – perguntou Liz. Ninguém se manifestou – Ótimo, vou falar com Leo. – ela se levantou e foi para a mesa da Corvinal.

- Isso vai ser ótimo. – disse Lily – Mas tenho que falar com meus pais antes.

- Todos temos, mas eu acho que eles vão entender. – disse Remo.

- Quando é a próxima visita à Hogsmead, Lily? – Peter perguntou.

- Acho que é dia vinte. – ela respondeu.

- Bem, podemos fazer nossas compras de natal. – sugeriu Frank.

- É, e vamos logo fazer nossos planos para o dia. – falei – Alguém tem uma idéia?

- Sei lá. – disse Lily – Pergunta ao homem das idéias.

- É Sirius, cadê você que não sugeriu as stripers ainda? – perguntou Alice.

- Sirius? – chamei. Ele estava desligado do mundo.

- Hã? Ah, sim, sim. Concordo com você. – falou e voltou a olhar para o nada.

- Ahh... Sirius? – chamou Lily.

- Eu. – respondeu olhando para ela.

- Já estamos na parte dos planos para o dia. – informou.

- Ah... Legal, decidam aí. – disse em resposta.

Nós o olhamos como se fosse um ET. O Sirius nos dizendo para decidir alguma coisa? Tem algo errado aí.

- Tá legal... – eu e Lily trocamos olhares intrigados.

- A gente podia acordar cedo e... – Alice começou.

- Protesto! – Lily interrompeu – Nada de acordar cedo no feriado.

- Mas se acordarmos tarde não vai dar tempo de fazer nada! – Alice contestou.

- E aí gente, o que foi que eu perdi? – Liz havia chegado. Ela se sentou ao lado de Remo e parecia um pouco desanimada.

- O que aconteceu, Liz? – Alex perguntou.

- Leonard vai ter que passar o natal com a família, na Austrália. – comentou triste.

- Ah... Que pena. – falou Alice.

- Hey! A gente podia ir andar de trenó depois do café da manhã. Já que é natal e vai estar tudo coberto de neve. – Sirius começou a falar rápido e sem parar – E podia passar o dia inteiro na neve, depois subir pra almoçar com o resto do pessoal que estiver no castelo. O almoço de natal daqui é sempre divertido. – ele parou para tomar ar – E de tarde a gente podia visitar o Hagrid, ou patinar, ou tomar chocolate quente na sala precisa. Aí de noite nós voltamos para jantar e depois vamos para a torre para fazer nossa festa particular e também podíamos fazer um amigo secreto. – ele acabou e sorriu – O que acharam?

- Eu não entendi metade do que você disse. – falou Alice – Mas parece legal só pela sua empolgação.

- Então está decidido. – disse Remo – Vamos enviar as cartas aos nossos pais o mais rápido possível.

Mandamos as cartas no dia seguinte, as respostas não demoraram muito a chegar. Minha mãe disse que lamentava que eu fosse perder a tradicional festa natalina dos Potter, mas que me entendia. Lily teve que enviar uma segunda carta para conseguir convencer seus pais até conseguir. Mas os de Peter foram irredutíveis.

- Não tem jeito, ela exige a minha presença. – falou Peter desanimado.

- Não tem mesmo como convencê-la? – perguntou Alice.

- Não, ela é meio cabeça dura com isso. – respondeu.

- Que pena, cara. – disse Sirius.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de ****Siriu****s)**

Poucos dias antes da visita à Hogsmead, a nove cobriu os campos de Hogwarts. Os alunos que voltariam para casa no feriado irão embora quando voltarem do povoado. Eu tenho passado bastante tempo concentrado nos presentes que preciso dar de natal.

20 de dezembro

Dia da visita à Hogsmead. Os casais foram aos pares e sobramos eu, Peter, Lily e James para ir em grupo. Combinamos de nos separarmos quando chegar lá para comprar os presentes e nos encontraremos no Três Vassouras às duas da tarde. Liz disse que não poderia ir. Ia passar o dia com o namorado que não vai poder ficar na escola para o natal.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Como eu já havia encomendado o presente do meu amigo secreto. Pude passar o último dia antes do feriado com o meu namorado perfeito. Fizemos tudo o que mais gostávamos, tomamos chocolate quente, jogamos neve um no outro e, por fim, fomos a uma praça perto da casa dos gritos onde gostávamos de ficar.

- Eu queria tanto que você ficasse. – comentei triste. Eu estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e ele afagava meus cabelos.

- Eu também queria. – falou e beijou minha testa – Mas não vamos falar disso, ok?

- Certo. Fala aí. – eu estava meio sem assunto.

- Ah! Eu tenho uma coisa aqui que não vai deixar você esquecer de mim enquanto eu estou fora. – disse sorrindo.

- Bobão, como se isso fosse possível. – eu o beijei outra vez.

- Nunca se sabe... – falou olhando para o lado. Eu dei um leve tapa em seu ombro e ele riu – Mas é sério, fecha os olhos. – pediu pondo a mão dentro da capa.

- Por quê?- perguntei desconfiada.

- Porque eu faço embrulhos tão mal que preferi entregar sem nada mesmo. – nós rimos.

- Ai, ai... Só você mesmo, Leonard. – falei fechando os olhos e estendendo as mãos.

Senti quando ele depositou nelas algo esférico e quente, não era muito grande.

Quando abri os olhos, eu segurava uma daquelas esferas de vidro dos trouxas, que geralmente tem bonecos de neve dentro com aqueles floquinhos de nove quando agita. Só que esta era diferente, a neve de mentira não parava de cair sobre os dois bonequinhos que patinavam em um lago congelado e, quando olhei bem, os dois eram absurdamente parecidos conosco. Sorri e olhei para ele.

- É lindo. – disse boba.

- Tem mais. – ele sorriu docemente.

Fechou as mãos sobre as minhas e balançou a esfera, quando as abriu, a neve havia se juntado e os flocos formavam as palavras "TE AMO". Fiquei muda na hora, só conseguia sorrir.

- Feliz natal. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Depois de comprar todos os presentes que eu precisava, resolvi dar uma volta por Hogsmead até dar a hora de ir ao Três Vassouras. Não demorou muito até eu encontrar Sirius andando distraidamente por uma rua. Ele estava com duas sacolas nas mãos e, aparentemente, não prestava a mínima atenção para onde ia.

- Hey, Sirius! – chamei.

Ele parou e olhou para os lados à procura de quem o chamava. Corri até ele e toquei seu ombro.

- Ah, oi James. – falou sem emoção.

- Algum problema, cara? – perguntei preocupado – Você está estranho há dias.

- Não é nada. – respondeu sério.

- Qual é, Almofadinhas! Acha que eu vou cair nessa? Fala logo o que te deixou tão perturbado.

- Ah, me deixa em paz, Pontas! – falou irritado – Ninguém pode resolver mesmo! – ele chutou um monte de neve, que na verdade era uma pedra coberta, e soltou um palavrão – era só o que faltava. – resmungou.

Saiu pulando em um pé só até o banco mais próximo, onde sentou e começou a massagear o pé.

- Olha, Sirius, eu posso até não resolver o seu problema, mas garanto que não vou piorar. – falei sério quando sentei ao lado dele.

Ele suspirou e, após algum tempo encarando os próprios sapatos, começou a falar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Depois de rodar muito atrás de alguns presentes, estava quase na hora que marcamos de nos encontrar. Decidi esperar o pessoal no bar, devia estar bem aquecido.

Foi com alguma dificuldade que consegui encontrar uma mesa vazia, pedi uma bebida e fiquei observando o movimento enquanto esperava. Não levou muito tempo até Alice chegar com uma quantidade assustadora de sacolas, Ela despejou tudo em uma cadeira e sentou-se em outra.

- Boa tarde, Lily. – falou arfando um pouco.

- Pra que tudo isso? – perguntei surpresa.

- Presentes para todos!- respondeu empolgada – Pra que mais seria?

- Mas... Aí tem umas dez sacolas!

- Dez!? – exclamou e começou a conferir todas as sacolas – Ai Lily! Não me assusta desse jeito que todas as dezenove estão aqui.

- Como é que você consegue comprar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo?

- Sei lá. – ela deu de ombros – Mas, mudando bruscamente de assunto. Como estão você e James?

- Hã? – perguntei me fazendo de boba.

- Não enrola, Lily, eu queria te perguntar isso faz um tempão.

- Ah, estamos do mesmo jeito que estávamos ontem. – respondi simplesmente – Na perfeita harmonia.

- Lily, você sabe muito bem que a pergunta não é essa. – reclamou. Não tem como enganar a Alice.

- Já estou com pena dos seus filhos, sabia? – falei emburrada, ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Então trata de falar logo antes que alguém chegue para atrapalhar.

- Está bem. – droga, ela tirou minha última esperança – Eu não sei dele, mas não estou muito legal com a situação. Não estou triste, sebe, mas ele faz tanta falta.

- E por que ficar sofrendo à toa, Lily? – perguntou – Acabe com isso de uma vez.

- Ah, não é assim, Alice.

- Por quê?

- Porque foi como voltar no tempo. – desabafei – Eu me senti de volta a aquele tempo que nós só fazíamos brigar. Que droga! Estava tudo tão bem, por que ele tinha que ir atrás do Snape?

- Por que ele é um garoto, Lily. – respondeu calmamente – E garotos são assim. Eles agem por impulso, são orgulhosos e vivem fazendo um monte de besteiras que nos irritam, mas nem sempre é por mal. Isso não é o fim do mundo.

- O Frank nunca te irrita. – contestei.

- Claro que irrita, mas eu não me deixo mais abater por isso, já aprendi que é uma coisa normal. Está na hora de você aprender também.

- Mas, Lice, eles atacaram o pobre Snape, e o que foi que ele fez pra ganhar isso?

- Ah, Lily, o Snape também não é nenhum santinho. – protestou – Vai. Pensa direitinho e pega leve com o James, ele já deu centenas de provas que faria tudo por você.

- Está bem, vou pensar no que você disse.

Ela sorriu docemente.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Eu quase não acreditava no que tinha acabado de escutar.

- Sirius... Você não tá brincando comigo, certo? – eu tinha eu confirmar.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- E isso é desde quando? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu desanimado – Pode ter sido sempre, pode ter começado ontem...

- Calma, cara. Pra tudo tem um jeito. – consultei o relógio – Olha, já tá na hora de irmos ao Três Vassouras.

Consegui tirá-lo do banco com algum esforço e fomos andando em silêncio para o bar. Eu digerindo o que acabara de ouvir e ele, provavelmente, remoendo o que ele chama de problema. Fomos os últimos do grupo a chegar ao local. Passamos a tarde inteira bebendo, conversando e fazendo mais e mais planos. Sirius até se animou um pouco.

24 de dezembro

Acordei cedo com as expectativas do dia de hoje. Não dei muita atenção à pilha de presentes que havia ao pé da cama. Este natal será perfeito, tem que ser. Com todos os planos que fiz para hoje, ao menos um deles tinha que dar certo.

Depois de pronto, resolvi acordar os outros dorminhocos que adoram passar da hora, principalmente nos feriados.. Comecei a abrir meus presentes depois que eles já estavam de pé. Meus pais me mandaram uma enorme caixa de doces junto com um cartão assinado por grande parte da família Potter, dizendo que meu presente era "grande demais para ser enviado por correio coruja".

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Fui acordada cedo por alguns raios de sol que penetraram pela minha cortina mal fechada, porém, a preguiça não permitia que eu me levantasse e o quentinho das minhas cobertas era demasiadamente convidativo para que alguém em sã consciência conseguisse abandoná-las. Portanto, fiquei preguiçando **(N/A: oO)** até que os chamados das meninas não pudessem mais ser ignorados.

Comecei a abrir meus presentes enquanto esperava minha vez de tomar banho e fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de roupas que ganhei, o que é bem estranho, porque geralmente eu só ganho livros.

Depois de todas prontas e muito bem agasalhadas, fomos ao grande salão, que estava anormalmente vazio desde o dia em que o pessoal foi para casa. Não nos demoramos muito e fomos direto para os jardins.

No começo as coisas estavam meio paradas, estávamos apenas andando de trenó e fazendo bonecos de neve, até que Sirius resolveu atropelar o boneco de Liz com trenó, no que ela respondeu com uma bola de neve magicamente aumentada na nuca dele. E daí começou um bombardeio, a qual nós fomos adicionados depois de alguns segundos. Agora, se uma guerra de bolas de neve já é divertida, imagine se você e seus amigos podem usar recursos mágicos e trans formar esta guerra em um verdadeiro vale-tudo!

E estávamos usando todo o conhecimento adquirido nos seis anos e meio de escola. Eram bolas perseguidoras, aumentadas, invisíveis, transfiguradas; barreiras eram criadas e quebradas. Às vezes eu me distraía rindo e acabava coberta de neve.

Não demorou muito até que grupos e duplas fossem formados, mas não costumavam durar muito por causa das constantes traições internas.

Eu estava prestes a ficar coberta de neve outra vez quando as bolinhas que vinham em minha direção bateram em uma barreira que eu não criei.

- Mais cuidado, Evans. – falou sorrindo.

- Vou ter, Potter. – respondi sorrindo também.

Em um movimento rápido com a varinha, ele transformou mais uma chuva de bolas de neve e, papel picado.

- Resolveu ficar do meu lado? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Alguém precisa te proteger. – sorriu convencido – Ou você vai acabar soterrada aqui.

- Engraçadinho. – cerrei os olhos para ele no mesmo instante em que ele enfeitiçava mais algumas bolas para que voltassem ao seu atirador.

- Estou falando alguma mentira? – ele se virou para mim, estava mais convencido que nunca.

Em um instante eu o encarava, no outro, via algumas dezenas de bolas de neve (não estou exagerando) chegando pelas costas de James, que estava ocupado demais se gabando para reparar neste detalhe. Agitei a varinha rapidamente e, no segundo seguinte, elas não conseguiam ultrapassar o ar quente que saia da minha varinha.

James se assustou um pouco com a minha reação (ele deve ter pensado que eu ia azará-lo), mas agora sorria orgulhos para mim.

Almoçamos no salão principal com Dumbledore, os demais professores e os outros poucos alunos que permaneceram na escola. Snape estava sentado a vários lugares de distância de nós, a presença dele ali me fez lembrar a conversa que tive com Alice alguns dias atrás, eu ainda não havia pensado sobre a minha situação com James. Mas vou pensar nisso mais tarde, já que o almoço está sendo tão agradável.

Continuamos na mesa mesmo após terminar de comer, eu estava me acabando de rir de uma piada que Sirius acabara de contar no momento em que James me pediu para acompanhá-lo para fora do salão, o que eu fiz sem hesitar.

Ele me levou até uma sala do térreo, não muito longe do salão, e fechou a porta. Eu me resumi a sentar na mesa e observá-lo esfregar as mãos num gesto de nervosismo antes de começar a falar.

- Bom, Lily, eu te trouxe aqui porque queria te dar o seu presente. – falou e me estendeu uma caixa preta, fina e retangular.

- Mas só vamos entregar os presentes depois do jantar...

- Não tem nada a ver com o amigo secreto. – me interrompeu – É só um presente meu para você.

- Ah, James, eu não posso aceitar. – contestei – Eu nem comprei nada pra você.

- E nem precisa, Lily, só aceita. – ele insistiu e colocou a caixa em minhas mãos.

- Está bem. – falei e abri a caixa.

Havia dentro dela uma fina corrente prateada com um pingente dourado em forma de círculo. Eu olhei para James e depois para a corrente outra vez, era linda.

- Um círculo não tem fim. – falou se aproximando de mim, ele me olhava fundo nos olhos – Assim é o meu amor por você. – ele estava perigosamente perto e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar – E é assim que eu quero que a nossa relação seja. – nossos narizes se roçaram – Fica comigo, Lily, pra sempre.

Ele me enlaçou pela cintura e me beijou ternamente, como se pedisse permissão para isso. O mundo não importava naquele momento, nem me interessava mais os seus erros ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser dita ou feita para nos separar. Naquele momento eu finalmente percebi tudo o que James representava pra mim e o quanto eu precisava dele.

- Eu fico. – falei quando nos separamos brevemente – Pra sempre. – sorri.

Ele se resumiu a alisar meu rosto com o indicador e me beijar novamente.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

Como depois do almoço estávamos todos mortos de cansaço por causa da guerra, resolvemos dar uma pausa nas nossas comemorações natalinas para tirar um cochilo. Eu, particularmente, estava em pé nem sei como, porque aquela guerrinha varreu minhas energias e eu estava louca para encontrar meus travesseiros e lençóis.

Porém, quando o retrato da mulher gorda girou, a cena que presenciei me tirou qualquer vestígio do sono que tinha. James e Lily estavam sentados no sofá próximo à lareira, ela estava encostada nele, que tinha um braço em volta da cintura dela e o outro afagava seus cabelos.

É claro que esta cena não passou despercebida por Alex, que fez um pequeno escândalo.

- AH MEU MERLIM!! – gritou fazendo os dois se assustarem, no que Lily meteu a cabeça no queixo de James.

- Aiii! – exclamou Lily massageando a cabeça.

- Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou James, meio irritado, massageando o queixo.

- Ai que tudo! Vocês voltaram!! – Alex falou empolgada.

- Sim, mas tu acha certo me dar esse susto só por causa disso? – Lily perguntou com os olhos cerrados.

- Ah, dá um desconto, Lily. – Liz interveio – É mesmo legal que vocês tenham voltado.

- É isso aí. – confirmei – Parabéns, casal.

- Quer dizer que temos mais uma coisa pra comemorar hoje. – Sirius sorria abertamente.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Não faltava muito tempo e eu estava bastante nervoso. O sucesso de James me encorajou, mas estou com uma nítida impressão de que o meu caso não vai ser tão fácil.

- Relaxa um pouco, Almofadas, se você continuar nervoso desse jeito vai acabar estragando tudo. – disse James.

- Eu acho que vou desistir. – falei desanimado.

- Então você prefere passar o resto da vida pensando em como poderia ter sido? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ô, também num precisa ser tão dramático, né? – reclamei.

- Bem, se você acha que é impossível...

- Tá legal, tá legal... Você venceu.

- Ótimo, então vamos descer logo que só falta a gente. – falou abrindo a porta do dormitório.

Nós éramos os únicos alunos da Grifinória que haviam permanecido na escola, ou seja, a torre é nossa e podemos fazer o que quisermos aqui. Todos já estavam nos esperando na sala comunal com os presentes nas mãos e estavam bem nervosinhos. São uns exagerados.

Depois de levar uma breve bronca, começamos o nosso amigo secreto. Liz deu a Alex uma bolsa da nova coleção da Madame Malklins, que deu a Remo um boné dos Tornados, que deu a James uma camisa oficial dos Cannons, que deu a Frank um livro sobre aurores, que deu a Liz um livro sobre dragões.

Eu ganhei um canivete muito útil de Lily e dei a Alice um cachecol azul petróleo com listras finas e prateadas, ela deu a Lily um All Star verde claro.

Terminado o amigo secreto, fizemos um brinde às melhores pessoas do mundo: nós mesmos, é claro.

- Pensei que você fosse fazer algo hoje. – disse James.

- Eu vou. – retruquei.

- Não parece. – falou pelo canto da boca.

- Cala a boca, Pontas. – falei emburrado.

- Covardeee. – cantarolou baixinho.

- Não sou.

- Sabe que você devia se transformar em uma galinha?

- Pára.

- Então prova que você não é. – desafiou.

Eu o olhei meio desconfiado enquanto ele me encarava desafiador. Droga! Detesto ser desafiado.

- Vai engolir o que disse, Pontas. – falei sorrindo e fui na direção de Liz.

As pernas pareciam ficar mais pesadas a cada passo que eu dava, olhei para trás, James ainda me encarava. Respirei fundo e fui até ela.

- Liz?

- Sirius. – falou se virando sorridente.

- Ah... Posso falar com você um minuto? – ridículo.

- Não, não... Acho que só vou te dar uns vinte segundos. – falou consultando o relógio – Pode ser? – perguntou rindo. Eu ri nervoso.

- Er... Vem aqui fora comigo? – pedi.

- Nossa, agora eu fiquei curiosa. – disse colocando o copo em cima da mesa mais próxima e gesticulando que podíamos ir.

Não sabia aonde ir, meu cérebro não estava funcionando direito. Eu acho que estou ficando louco. Apenas andei alguns passos após atravessarmos o buraco do retrato e parei ali mesmo, no meio do corredor.

- Então...? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo em que eu não conseguia falar nada.

- Eu queria te dar isso. – estendi o embrulho para ela.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Sirius estava agindo muito estranho e, sabem, nesse estágio, é melhor não contrariar. Peguei o embrulho que ele me estendeu, era retangular e pesado. Parecia um livro, mas o Sirius nunca daria um livro a alguém, isso é fato.

Abri o pacote e olhei por uns instantes, de fato, era um livro, porém, não tinha título. Resolvi folhear e descobri que não, não era um livro. Era um álbum com todas as fotos que nós tínhamos, desde que nos conhecemos, e todas as páginas continham comentários.

Eu ri olhando todas aquelas fotos e me lembrando de todos os momentos. E os comentários do Sirius... Bem, melhor não comentar.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Os olhos dela brilhavam ao olhar as fotos, ela sorria de um jeito tão doce e divertido que se tornava impossível desviar os olhos.

- Ora, Sirius. – ela me olhou sorrindo daquela maneira – Isso é...

Não a deixei terminar a frase e nem segurei meus impulsos. Beijei-a como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e, na verdade, dependia de certa forma. Ela deixou o álbum cair e retribuiu o beijo, porém, não por muito tempo.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – falou me empurrando para longe – Sirius, eu... Eu tenho namorado... Eu... Você sabe disso! – ela cobriu a boca com as mãos.

- Liz, me desculpa, eu... – tentei explicar.

- Eu achei que você tinha mudado. – os olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas – Achei que tudo podia voltar a ser como antes... Aí você vem e faz isso.

- Olha, me deixa explicar. – pedi – Eu não queria f...

- Obrigada pelo álbum. – falou ao se abaixar para pegar e virando as costas.

- Liz, espera! Por favor. – segurei o braço dela.

- Não! – ela se virou pra mim, eu nunca havia visto o seu semblante tão irritado – Será que você não entende? Eu estou bem agora, eu consegui superar isso! Então pára de tentar acabar com tudo outra vez. – a última parte foi dita quase em tom de súplica.

Ela soltou o braço e correu de volta para a torre. Eu me encostei na parede e escorreguei até o chão e fechei os olhos.

Mas será possível que eu só faço _**[CENSURADO**_? Não era pra ter sido desse jeito, não era pra beijá-la assim do nada...

- Me diz o que deu tão errado. – pediu James sentando ao meu lado.

- Todo mundo já sabe, é? – perguntei infeliz.

- Não sei se já conseguiram arrancar alguma coisa dela, mas ela subiu correndo e chorando... Então, me diz o que deu errado.

Não tive muito o que dizer ao James, afinal, a cena foi rápida, mas extremamente dolorosa.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, cara. – falou quando eu terminei.

- Me conta uma novidade. – respondi mal-humorado.

- Você tinha que ter falado alguma coisa, não beijado ela.

- Eu pedi uma novidade.

- Você fica tão rabugento quando tá irritado.

- Vai me dar alguma novidade? – perdi a paciência.

- Você não tá merecendo, mas vou sim. – falou olhando para o teto – Você precisa é chegar pra ela e dizer tudo o que você sente e explicar tudo o que aconteceu do mesmo jeito que você fez comigo.

- Isso não é fácil.

- Eu não disse que seria.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**Demorei, num foi?**

**Mas não vou fazer mais isso, juro. Próximo fim de semana já tem capítulo novo, então, tratem de comentar bem rapidinho :D**

**E falando em comentários...**

Já tô aqui e você não vai responder sem mim.

**¬¬ tá, eu me rendo.**** Cadê o James?**

Treinando com o time, mas o Remo disse que vinha.

**Ótimo, que ele apareça logo.**

_Já tô aqui, Srtª. Impaciente._

**Eu não sou impaciente! Sou?**

Nããããão, magina...

**¬¬**

_Então, vamos responder às reviews?_

**Paula Evans Potter ****–****Pois é, você não consegue imaginar a emoção que eu sinto quando penso em tudo que aconteceu desde o começo da fic, ela já tem quase um ano e um mês .** _É, finalmente aqueles dois cresceram um pouco..._ Hey! O Ranhoso mereceu! **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, Paula. Beijos e volte sempre!**

**Mrs. Na Potter – **_É o que todos nós agradecemos._ E finalmente alguém que não está defendendo o Ranhoso:D **Pois é, um dia a ficha sempre cai... **_Bjoo,_ volta sempre, heim?

**Carol Ann Potter – É... Nunca, chega até a cansar (até parece...).** Tá, tá, eu confesso que ela era chata, mas precisa esculhambar? _Precisa.__ Beijão!_ E apareça.

**Snake's Princess – É... Eu demorei um pouquinho...** _Que bom que gostou do capítulo._ Hey! Por que só eu que levo bronca? **Bju pra você também!**

**Diana P. Black – Eu não tenho a mínima idéia****... Quem será? (kkkkkkkkkkkkk)** Não entendi a piada... _Deixa queito... Eu dou graças a Merlin que não levei bronca._**Aiiii, ele não é lindo?** Não.** Eu não tava falando com você.** Mas ele num é nada demais. **Ah, deixa para lá... Brigada, Daina. Bjuxs pra vc e volte sempre que quiser.**

**Srta. Lola Black ****–****Hehehe, muita gente suspeitava disso .**** E brigada por notar isso, eu também achei que melhorou muito, tipo, quando eu leio aquele começo, penso até que foi outra pessoa que escreveu.**Ahá! Temos mais uma aliada! **Muito obrigada pela parte que me toca.** Ah, você me ama, não conta. **V****ou dis****pensar comentários.** _É... O Sirius é caso perdido mesmo._ Eu estou aqui, sabia? **Enfim, brigada por ler a fic, Lola, beijinhos e volte sempre.**

**Jamy delacour – Brigada por todos os elogios ;)** É isso aí, eu sou o máximo. beijossss, _volta sempre._

**Lirio Potter – Pois somos duas, finalmente esse tapado se tocou.** Será que dava para vocês pararem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui._Eu, particularmente, acho isso bastante agradável._ ¬¬. **Bem, eu sei que o terceiro ano não é isso tudo, mas o ****problema é que eu vou estudar os três horários e, por isso,**** não vou ter tempo de fazer fic, mas enfim, brigadão pela review.** Beijos.

**Aline Mendes – Bem, eu faço o que posso... **Brigada pela review ;) _Beijo e volta heim?_

**Kammy Engels Black – Brigada Kammy, pode deixar que assim que eu arrumar um tempinho eu passo lá.** Amém! Parece que não é mundo todo contra mim! _Menos, Sirius, bem menos.Beijo pra você ;)_

**Larissa Black – Pois é, tudo tem que acabar um dia.** _É, e obrigada por acompanhar a fic._ Beijos do Sirius.

**Pois é, gente, a fic tá acabando já já. Mas eu vou escrever oturas heim? Beijos para todos vocês que lêem a fic.**


	34. Promessa

**Capítulo 33 – ****Promessa**

**(N/A: Narração de James)**

Consegui, depois de muita insistência, fazer Sirius voltar para a torre. Não havia ninguém lá quando nós entramos. Supus que estivessem todos em seus respectivos dormitórios esperando por notícias ou tentando obter informações.

Pedi aos caras para não perguntarem nada ao Sirius e dei uma explicação razoável para a situação, eles até que entenderam. Ninguém falava, nem tinha ânimo para nada, então fomos dormir bem mais cedo do que planejávamos.

Acordei igualmente cedo na manhã de natal, desci para a sala comunal depois de estar pronto, o quarto estava silencioso demais para suportar. Encontrei Lily em uma poltrona, olhando para os terrenos, ela estava tão distraída que mal percebeu a minha aproximação.

- Bom dia. – falei abraçando-a por trás.

- Ai , James! – ela se sobressaltou – Não me assusta. E bom dia pra você também.

- O que faz acordada tão cedo?

- Sei lá... Eu acordei no meio da noite com um pressentimento ruim... Não consegui voltar a dormir depois disso.

- Um pesadelo?

- Não... É como se algo muito ruim tivesse acontecido. – a feição dela estava preocupada – Não sei explicar direito o que é. Só senti.

- Não deve ser nada, Lily. – tentei tranqüilizá-la – Tenta esquecer isso, tá?

- Vou tentar. – sorriu fracamente.

Neste exato momento, o buraco do retrato se abriu e a professora McGonagall entrou em passos rápidos e expressão preocupada. Ela nos olhou e veio em nossa direção.

- Você está aqui, Potter, preciso que venha comigo, rápido. – ela virou as costas e, logo após, se virou outra vez – Ah, Srtª. Evans, seria bom se nos acompanhasse também.

Ela saiu andando na frente, nós trocamos olhares intrigados e a seguimos.

- Você andou fazendo alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou pelo canto da boca.

- Não, eu estive quieto durante os últimos meses... – respondi confuso.

A professora não nos levou até sua sala, tomou o caminho do escritório de Dumbledore. Olhei apreensivo para Lily, o que poderia precisar de Dumbledore para ser resolvido?

- Delícias Gasosas. – falou para a Gárgula que escondia a escada.

Ainda era cedo demais e o escritório estava um pouco escuro, mas não estava vazio como imaginei. Haviam várias pessoas, inclusive alguns aurores que já conheci no ministério, mas apesar da grande quantidade de gente, estava tudo mergulhado em um silêncio profundo e incômodo, e as expressões nos rostos dos presentes começava a me deixar receoso de que, o que quer que fosse, não podia ser bom.

- Sentem-se, James e Lílian, por favor. – Dumbledore, que estava sentado em sua cadeira, com as pontas dos dedos unidos em frente ao rosto, pediu gentilmente, embora também estivesse sério.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Nunca pensei que ia me pegar dizendo uma coisa dessas, mas eu me recuso a sair desta cama. Acho que nunca desejei tanto que uma noite acabasse. Foi horrível! Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos, via um flash de tudo o que aconteceu até hoje e, se querem saber, aquele maldito álbum não me ajudou em nada!

Consultei o relógio, mas os ponteiros não pareciam fazer sentido de tão perturbada que eu estava com o que havia acontecido ontem. Por que ele tinha que me beijar e me fazer reviver, em segundos, cada momento que tivemos? Por que ele tinha que acabar com a estabilidade dos meus sentimentos? Me deixar confusa, desnorteada... Por que ele tinha que ser tão absurdamente encantador?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

A tensão era total na sala de Dumbledore, o ar chegava a ser pesado. Será que eu não estava errada? Vou descobrir agora o que aconteceu para eu sentir aquela angústia de repente?

- James. – Dumbledore começou falando lenta e seriamente – Eu lamento ser a pessoa a lhe informar que, na madrugada de ontem, houve um grande ataque dos comensais da morte. – meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram. Merlin, não pode ser o que eu estou pensando! A voz de Dumbledore se tornou mais pesarosa – Eles atacaram a sua família que estava em meio a comemorações e completamente despreparada. – eu olhei para James, ele mal respirava – Poucos deles sobreviveram.

O mundo parecia estar desabando, eu via as bocas das pessoas se mexerem, mas não assimilava nada do que elas diziam. Meus olhos estavam parados em James, ele mantinha a expressão séria e imóvel, como se não ousasse acreditar no que acabara de escutar. Apertei sua mão, estava fria.

Ele continuou parado mais alguns segundos, até que pareceu despertar. Apertou minha mão com força e levantou da cadeira. Eu o acompanhei.

- Com licença. – falou rouco e se retirou da sala comigo em seus calcanhares.

Ele andava tão rápido que eu quase não conseguia acompanhá-lo. Sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, mas não tinha idéia do que eu poderia fazer. Tudo parecia tão irreal.

Só parou de andar quando chegou à beira do lago. Ele chutou uma pedra e urrou de raiva. Eu continuava sem saber o que fazer, me resumi a abraçá-lo quando ele se encolheu no chão, como uma criança, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- James... – falei baixo, não tinha certeza se ele me ouvia – James, eu sinto muito. – ele apenas agarrou minha mão novamente.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Ouvi um barulho estranho na janela, era Mel. Levantei xingando baixo o apressado em enviar mensagens e abri a janela para que ela pudesse entrar.

- Você não podia ter esperado até o café da manhã? – perguntei um pouco irritada – Ainda assim, obrigada. – falei quando consegui desprender a carta de seus pés.

Mel bicou meu dedo carinhosamente e levantou vôo. Coloquei a carta na mesa de cabeceira e resolvi que abriria mais tarde, porém, mudei de idéia quando vi que era do papai. Ele não mandaria uma carta urgente se não fosse uma emergência.

Ainda um pouco contraria e pensando naquele ditado que diz: "notícia ruim chega rápido", e também que eu realmente não precisava de mais más notícias, abri a carta.

Cada palavra que eu lia me deixava mais confusa. Eu realmente não queria acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido, mas papai não brincaria dessa maneira, jamais.

- Oh meu Merlin. – sussurrei quando acabei de ler. A voz quase não saiu.

O aperto no estômago me dava a impressão de que eu ia vomitar. Mas, passado o choque inicial, minha mente voltou a funcionar melhor. _James..._ Será que ele já sabia?

- Oh meu Merlin. – repeti – James! – gritei como se a ficha tivesse, finalmente, caído. As meninas acordaram assustadas.

- Liz? O que aconteceu? – Alex perguntou.

- James. – repeti, joguei a carta para ela e corri ao dormitório dos garotos.

Subi as escadas aos tropeços e bati, ou melhor, esmurrei a porta do dormitório dos garotos.

- James!James! James! – chamava freneticamente dando socos na porta até que ela abriu.

- Ô, dá pra parar com o desespero há essa hora da manhã? – Sirius, que segurava a porta aberta, reclamou.

- Cadê o James? – perguntei já dentro do quarto que entrei sem esperar convite – Cadê ele?

- Já desceu faz tempo. – respondeu confuso – Quer me dizer o que aconteceu? Que desespero é esse?

Eu sentei na cama e enterrei o rosto nas mãos. Os outros garotos estavam acordados, mas apenas observavam a cena em silêncio.

- Ah, Sirius... – comecei.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

O sol já estava mais alto no céu, mas o calor não era capaz de nos atingir. James continuava em silêncio ao meu lado, às vezes ele voltava a soluçar e então parava, como agora, mas sempre tornava a chorar outra vez. Acho que está tentando ser forte, tentando agüentar a idéia de perder a família inteira de uma vez...

Eu sempre ouvi falar sobre os horrores de Voldemort, mas tudo sempre pareceu tão distante de nós, era como se, estando em Hogwarts, nada pudesse nos atingir. Agora, a realidade nos tocava mostrando que isso era apenas uma ilusão.

Decorridos mais não sei quantos minutos ou horas, Sirius, Remo, Peter, Frank, Alice, Alex e Liz apareceram. Todos com cara de quem já sabia da notícia.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

A notícia da morte da família Potter me atingiu como um feitiço estuporante incrivelmente forte. Quer dizer, era a minha família também, as pessoas que me acolheram quando fugi de casa sem nunca pedir nada em troca, simplesmente por que me amavam como se também fosse filho deles.

Ninguém teve ânimo para nada naquele dia, ninguém conversava, aliás, quase não se moviam. Ficamos apenas sentados na sala comunal, esperando pela hora em que seríamos liberados para ir ao enterro no dia seguinte.

A viagem ocorreu silenciosa como o dia que passou, ficamos hospedados n'O Caldeirão Furado e, apesar de James insistir em querer ver a casa, ninguém queria deixá-lo. Pelo que vimos no Profeta, não sobrara muita coisa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

**(N/A²: Escutem isso enquanto lêem: www . ****youtube. com (barra) ****watch? v (igual) E9oLyZhzs6Q&feature (igual) related)**

Havia muita gente no cemitério no dia seguinte. James estava com cara de quem não dormia há dias, e é provável que não dormisse. Eu fiz a única coisa que consegui e soube fazer esses dias: apertei forte a sua mão para que soubesse que eu estava lá, que ele não estava sozinho.

Ele parecia entender aquele gesto mais do que conseguiria dizer com qualquer palavra, pois a expressão sempre melhorava, por pouco que fosse, quando eu o fazia. Ele também já não chorava mais, não na nossa frente.

Várias pessoas falaram sobre a família Potter, sempre ótimas coisas e lembravam vários momentos. Foi uma tarde longa e, com certeza, dolorosa para todos nós. Eu tinha, em vários momentos, uma vontade imensa de chorar também, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tentava me manter forte para dar a James o apoio que ele precisava.

Até Dumbledore falou e, é claro, foi um dos discursos mais lindos que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Algo como "a morte é apenas mais uma curva da estrada".

A cerimônia acabou e as pessoas começaram a ir embora, James, porém, permanecia imóvel. O pessoal me disse que ia esperar no carro, eu achei melhor continuar ao lado dele até o fim, como prometi dias atrás.

Já estávamos completamente sozinhos quando ele se moveu. Deu um passo a frente e se agachou junto aos túmulos. Eu permaneci em pé, ao seu lado.

- Eles vão pagar. – a voz saiu estranhamente tremida, e eu tive a certeza que ele chorava outra vez – Vão pagar por tudo. – falou com mais firmeza desta vez.

- James...

- Não, Lily! – ele olhou para mim, a mágoa se misturava com a fúria em seus olhos – Não venha me dizer para pensar direito! Ele matou a minha família! Minha família inteira! E numa comemoração de natal! Então não venha me pedir para repensar isso, porque ele merece. E você sabe que merece! – ele voltou a olhar para os túmulos – Eu vou vingar todos eles. Vou atrás de cada um deles pessoalmente e, por fim, atrás de Voldemort.

- Eu não ia dizer para repensar. – me abaixei ao lado dele – Ia dizer que vou lutar ao seu lado.

Ele me olhou surpreso, mas, logo em seguida, o olhar se transformou em um agradecimento silencioso. Eu sabia que apesar de ser forte, ele precisava de mim mais do que qualquer outro momento, eu estava lá e sabia o que isso significava para ele, Aquele me dizia tudo isso.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**N/A: Eu sei que este capítulo devia ter saído há um tempinho... Mas só deu para postar agora. Estou sem tempo de responder as reviews, então, os marotos estão mandando beijos e todos nós agradecemos muito. **

**Bom, eu sei que vocês devem ter pensado que o capítulo prometia por causa do Sirius e da Liz, eu devo apenas dizer que a história deles vai ficar para depois. Esse capítulo foi curto, mas não foi nada fácil de escrever, apesar de eu ter conseguido terminá-lo em tempo Record (nunca tinha escrito um capítulo inteiro em uma tarde só). Espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar das mortes (não sei se vocês lembram, mas eu disse há tempos atrás que nós teríamos um natal bem trágico). O que eu posso dizer em minha defesa é que eu mesma inundei o teclado escrevendo isso e que, infelizmente, o próximo capítulo será a despedida da NLDR e depois dele, apenas os epílogos... Cara, tô sentimental hoje, vou parar de escrever antes que eu comece a chorar outra vez... Bem, qualquer dúvida ou pergunta sobre o capítulo ou a fic, podem fazer q eu vou tah na net a noite inteira.**

**Bjuxs da Tia Lizzie.**


	35. Valeu a pena

**Capítulo 34 – Valeu a pena**

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

A tristeza pela morte dos Potter foi se dissipando lentamente com o passar dos dias e a chegada do último dia do ano, com todas aquelas promessas de mudança e vida nova, pareceu animar um pouco o pessoal.

Promessa de mudança, vida nova... Tudo isso só me lembrava uma coisa: preciso resolver minha situação com a Liz. James me disse que eu tinha que me abrir pra ela, não é assim tão fácil. A gente fala esse tipo de coisa para os amigos, não para as garotas!

Bom, não quero perguntar a ele se há outro jeito, acho que ia ser meio... Ah, ia ficar chato eu ficar perturbando ele com isso com a morte dos pais dele tão recente. Não que eu não me importe, claro, mas é que eu não consigo parar de pensar nela.

Então, já que não tenho outra opção quanto ao que fazer para me resolver com ela, acho melhor eu pensar na melhor forma. É, eu posso ensaiar no espelho! Aí, quando chegar na hora, eu vou estar bom o suficiente, porque isso tem que sair perfeito.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

Não temos feito muita coisa ultimamente, só acordando tarde, conversando pouco, brincando menos ainda... Tenho ocupado a maior parte do meu tempo tentando fazer James pensar em outras coisas, distraí-lo um pouco para que ele não sofra tanto. Tem dado certo, ele já sorri mais e está até animado com a festa de ano novo.

Estamos sentados perto do lago, apenas observando a paisagem. Não há muito o que conversar, mas também não está entediante. Algumas vezes eu gosto de apenas parar e olhar para ele, me trás uma tranqüilidade inexplicável.

Passamos o dia inteiro ali, apenas fazendo companhia um ao outro.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

Hora do almoço, descemos todos juntos para o salão comunal, Lily e James já estariam lá embaixo. Estávamos descendo o último lance de escadas quando aconteceu algo que fez o meu estômago ir ao chão.

- Oh Merlin, Leonard! – gritou Liz e foi ao encontro do garoto, que subia as escadas sorrindo – O que faz aqui? – ela sorria radiante.

- Consegui convencer meus pais a me deixar voltar. – ele beijou-a brevemente – Estava com saudades.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – falou Alice – Que bom que conseguiu voltar, Leo.

A partir desse ponto, eu já não escutei mais a conversa. A única coisa que podia bloquear completamente os meus planos aconteceu. Lily me falou que isso tem um nome... Uma lei sabe-lá-das-quantas que faz tudo dar errado. Mas quem foi o imbecil que inventou isso? E como é que eu ia arrumar uma brecha para falar com ela agora?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

A presença de Leonard no castelo me deixou muito animada, agora eu podia ter certeza que não ia me deixar levar pelo Sirius, caso ele tente fazer alguma coisa.

Almoçamos todos juntos na santa paz de Merlin e procuramos evitar assuntos do tipo "como foi o seu natal?", assim eu não precisava mentir e nem precisávamos comentar certas coisas.

Passei a tarde inteira com Leonard nos jardins.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alex)**

Após o almoço os casais se separaram. Eu estava passeando com Remo perto das estufas. Falávamos sobre os planos para o próximo ano e para o futuro. É algo que eu sempre gostei no Remo, ele não é só um namorado legal, é meu amigo acima de tudo, divide tudo comigo e me faz sentir totalmente dentro da vida dele.

- Então, eu pretendo continuar estudando, acho que vou me especializar em DCAT. – disse Remo – E você, já sabe exatamente o que quer?

- Sabe que eu não sei... É uma decisão tão difícil.

- Mas não é uma decisão sem volta. Quer dizer, você pode fazer o que quiser. – viu? É por isso que eu o adoro.

- Talvez eu entre para o Gringotes. – comentei distraída.

- Jura? – perguntou surpreso – Não achei que fosse seu tipo.

- Por quê? – dessa vez a surpresa foi minha.

- Sei lá, você parece delicada demais para o que eles querem... – respondeu – Não que não seja capaz, claro. – acrescentou depressa.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Alice)**

Eu e Frank estávamos andando na orla da Floresta Proibida. Ele estava anormalmente calado e parecia nervoso.

- Frank, está tudo bem? – perguntei preocupada.

- Está, está sim. – respondeu nada convincente.

- Ah, Frank, você não sabe mentir pra mim. – falei revirando os olhos – Vai, conta logo.

- Não é nada. – insistiu.

- Frank Longbottom, é melhor você falar antes que eu...

- Ok, calma. – ele sorriu nervoso, eu, satisfeita.

Ele se posicionou em minha frente e me olhou nos olhos.

- Alice, eu... Eu andei pensando muito em nós essas últimas semanas... E eu tomei uma decisão. – meu Merlin, ele está me assustando – Eu queria saber... – ele olhava pra os lados agora – Queria... – tentava encontrar palavras enquanto remexia num dos bolsos do casaco – Tá, me deixa fazer isso direito. – sorriu nervoso e se ajoelhou tirando algo do bolso e escondendo nas mãos – Alice Lendynner, você... Aceita se casar comigo? – ele abriu uma caixa pequena de veludo com um lindo anel dentro **(N/A: O anel está disponível no meu perfil)**

Quase desmaiei na hora, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu fiquei muda. Oh. Meu. Merlin. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Acho até que eu estava tremendo.

Frank se levantou e me olhou preocupado.

- Ah... Olha, Alice, se você não quiser, eu vou entender. – falou meio sem jeito – Eu sei que é um pouco cedo...

Eu não o deixei continuar, me joguei em cima dele e lhe dei um longo beijo.

- É claro que eu aceito. – falei quando finalmente consegui recuperar o fôlego.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

- Vamos logo, meninas, já são onze horas! – reclamei impaciente.

- Tá, tá, já estou pronta. – falou Alice.

- Eu também. – disse Liz.

- Eu tô quase. – disse Alex.

- Então vai logo. – falei.

Saímos do dormitório cerca de dez minutos depois. Encontramos nossos garotos, Liz se lembrou que tinha que pegar a câmera e disse que seguíssemos, ela nos alcançaria.

- Pena que aqui não tem ondas para pular. – comentei distraída.

- E por que pular ondas? – Alice perguntou me olhando estranhamente.

- Ah, é uma tradição dos trouxas. – respondi, às vezes eu me esqueço que elas não conhecem essas coisas – Dizem que se você pular sete ondas na hora da virada, vai ter sorte.

- Cara, e nós somos estranhos? – perguntou Peter.

- Hey! Cada um com seus costumes. – o repreendi.

- Caramba! Esqueci de pegar o whisky! – Sirius falou de repente batendo a mão na testa.

- Mas eu te lembrei de pegar quatro vezes! – falou Remo sem conseguir acreditar.

- Tá, mas eu esqueci. – Sirius respondeu emburrado – Vou voltar pra pegar.

- Mas já estamos quase nos jardins. – disse James – Deixa pra lá.

- E virar o ano sem whisky? – perguntou – Ficou louco? – James apenas virou os olhos – Vão andando, eu conheço os atalhos. – falou e saiu andando depressa.

- Acham que ele foi mesmo atrás de whisky? – perguntei depois que ele virou o corredor.

- Não mesmo. – disse James.

- De jeito nenhum. – falou Frank.

- Sem chance. – confirmou Remo.

- Eu espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo. – comentou Alex.

- Bem pouco provável. – disse Peter.

- Eu acho difícil. – falou Alice.

- Não devíamos dar algum crédito a ele? – perguntei meio dividida. Nos entreolhamos.

- Nããão. – respondemos juntos e começamos a rir.

- Vamos descer logo, eles se resolvem. – falou Frank.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Sirius)**

- _Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._ – murmurei e o mapa se revelou.

Eu estava dentro de uma sala no segundo andar. Abri a garrafa de whisky que tinha no bolso interno da capa, precisava de um pouco de coragem pra o que pretendia fazer.

O pontinho de Liz se movia apressadamente pelo corredor acima. Eu só precisava esperar que ela passasse na frente da sala.

- Que diabos... Sirius! O que acha que está fazendo? – perguntou quando eu a puxei para dentro da sala.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – respondi sério.

- Jura? Não dava pra fazer isso outra hora? – perguntou irônica.

- Não. – respondi calmamente – Tem que ser agora.

- Sabe, eu tenho uma namorado me esperando. – falou indo em direção à porta.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender o atraso. – insisti bloqueando a porta.

- Sirius, sai da minha frente. – pediu virando os olhos.

- Eu só quero falar com você. Custa? – perguntei – Ou você tem medo de alguma coisa? – ela me olhou séria.

- Está bem. – deu meia volta e caminhou pela sala – Você tem cinco minutos. – falou quando se sentou na mesa – E nem sonhe em fechar essa porta. – acrescentou quando eu estava fazendo isso.

- Assim está bom? – perguntei deixando a porta entreaberta.

- Ótimo. – respondeu sorrindo forçadamente – Então, o que você queria me dizer?

Eu apenas a olhei por um tempo, é bem mais difícil que falar pra o espelho, mas tem que ser feito.

- Bem, eu sei que é uma coisa idiota a se dizer, mas eu vou começar do começo. – falei, ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz – Eu não sei exatamente quando isso começou ou se sempre esteve aqui o fato é que eu preciso de você agora porque...

- Ah, Sirius, não começa com isso outra vez! – falou se irritando.

- Me deixa terminar, por favor? – pedi.

- Tudo bem, fala. – disse cruzando os braços.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Liz.

- E você acha que é assim? Que eu vou estar lá quando você quiser? E se você decidir que quer ficar com outra?

- Não, não é isso... Olha, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa. – falei vendo que ia ser difícil – Eu sempre soube que você gostava de mim, então me desculpa por fingir que não sabia, mas eu não queria que ficasse estranho, então eu fingia não saber, será que dá pra você esquecer isso?

- Ah, e que tal quando você deixou de falar comigo por causa da McKinnon? Espera que eu esqueça isso também?

- Eu não deixei de falar com você por causa dela. O negócio é que o James jogou na minha cara que você gostava de mim, aí eu não tinha mais como fingir que não sabia. Foi aí que aconteceu o que eu menos queria, eu fiquei estranho.

- Você foi um idiota. – falou.

- Eu sei! E eu ainda sou idiota! – acrescentei – Mas eu não sabia como agir, então eu tentei fazer você parar de gostar de mim.

- Quanto cavalheirismo. – comentou irônica.

- Tá, só que eu acabei piorando tudo. – lembrei – Eu sei que agi feito um imbecil...

- Não, você não agiu como um imbecil. – interrompeu – Você É um imbecil.

- Ok, eu mereço isso. – considerei o comentário – Eu só comecei a me dar conta de tudo quando o tal Leonard apareceu. Eu não sei, senti que ia perder você pra sempre e...

- E aí entra ação o famoso "só dá valor quando perde".

- Bom, não era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer, mas, é, foi isso. – admiti – E acho que foi nessa parte que eu comecei a te olhar diferente, terminei com a Marlene e comecei a ficar confuso sobre o que fazer. – desabafei – Eu não queria ter te beijado daquele jeito no natal, mas eu estava tão nervoso que nem sabia o que estava fazendo. – eu parei e esperei que ela dissesse algo, mas ela permaneceu calada e eu continuei – Então, eu sei que pode ser meio tarde pra isso, eu sei que você agora tem namorado e que você provavelmente não quer mais saber de nada comigo, mas eu tenho que te dizer. – fiz uma pausa – Eu te amo e eu gostaria muito de ficar com você, se você quisesse. – ela me olhou por alguns segundos e se levantou.

- Era só isso? – a voz estava meio trêmula e ela não me olhava.

- Era. – confirmei.

- Bom... Foi muito esclarecedor. – falou ainda sem me encarar – Estamos atrasados. – acrescentou olhando o relógio de pulso – Eu vou descer.

Ela deixou a sala sem me olhar sequer uma vez. Eu me larguei numa cadeira próxima e olhei para a garrafa de whisky que tinha trazido, faltavam apenas vinte minutos para meia noite, resolvi descer para os jardins.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**(N/A: Narração de Liz)**

Eu nem sei como consegui dizer não a ele. Acho que foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz. Merlin sabe como eu queria ter ficado lá e dito que, sim, eu ficaria com ele, mas eu não posso. Não, de maneira alguma! Não dá para ficar naquela incerteza outra vez, não dá para simplesmente largar a estabilidade que eu tenho com o Leonard e me atirar às cegas para ficar com o Sirius, já imaginou como seria futuramente?

Eu gosto do Leo, ele é lindo e gosta de mim também, não há motivos para largar isso.

- Liz, até que fim te achei. – falou Leo quando eu cheguei ao saguão de entrada – Tava te procurando há um tempão, o pessoal me disse que você estava na torre.

- É, eu acabei demorando mais do que esperava para pegar a câmera. – menti.

- Bom, vamos lá pra fora, estão todos perto do lago para a queima de fogos que Dumbledore preparou.

- Vamos sim. – concordei.

Estávamos caminhando em silêncio em direção ao lago quando Leonard parou de repente.

- Liz, está tudo bem com você? – perguntou.

- Está sim, por quê?

- Você está calada demais.

- Ah, eu estou sem assunto – menti outra vez.

- Não... É como se você estivesse em outro lugar. – insistiu.

- É impressão sua.

- Olha, Liz, eu não queria te dizer isso, mas... – ele pareceu meio incerto do que estava fazendo – Eu ouvi a conversa entre você e o Black.

Cara, essa me pegou completamente de surpresa. Eu o olhei assustada.

- E eu, sinceramente, não sei o que você está fazendo aqui. – tá, essa foi um tapa na cara.

- C-como assim? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Depois de tudo que ele te disse, você... Deveria estar lá. – as últimas palavras foram sussurros.

- Mas... Leonard, eu quero estar aqui, com você.

- Não Liz, você acha que quer isso. – ele agora virou as costas e se afastou um pouco – Mas qualquer pessoa que olhe para você vai ver que só está aqui de corpo, a sua mente ficou lá. – ok, agora eu me assustei.

- Mas não seria você, certamente, que ia estar me convencendo a fazer isso. – afirmei ainda achando tudo muito estranho.

- É, eu sei. – ele me olhou triste – Mas eu não acho justo para nós dois que você fique comigo.

- Hã?

- Entenda, dá pra ver que você gosta dele. Ao é justo que você fique comigo pensando nele, tanto para mim quanto para você. – explicou, eu percebia o quanto estava custando a ele fazer aquilo – E eu... Eu gosto tanto de você que quero te ver feliz a qualquer custo.

- Leonard... Essa foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida. – ele sorriu fraco.

- Então, faltam apenas dez minutos, você vai atrás dele ou não? – perguntou sorrindo mais forte.

- Obrigada, Leo. – eu o abracei e comecei a correr na direção do castelo, mas parei e voltei para ele – A propósito, você é incrível, o namorado mais perfeito que uma garota poderia ter. – dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e voltei a correr.

Subi as escadas tropeçando e entrei, quase derrubando a porta, na sala em que o deixei, mas ele não estava lá. _Legal_. Saí da sala andando rápido e me debrucei sobre uma janela do corredor. Onde é que está quando a gente quer?

Já estava me desanimando quando reconheci o jeito de andar de um garoto indo em direção a um pequeno grupo de pessoas que acenava para ele. É, parece que a minha vida é cheia dessas histórias de sair correndo para conseguir chegar a tempo... Aliás, o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?

E lá fui eu correndo desabalada pelos corredores vazios e descendo as escadas rezando pra não cair de uma delas e mais uma vez correndo pelos terrenos. Incrível como parece que tudo fica mais distante quando a gente tá correndo desesperada?

- SIRIUS!! – comecei a gritar chamando quando estava chegando perto – SIIIRIUS!!

Ele se virou e me olhou exatamente no momento que eu cheguei até ele.

- Eu... – estava meio sem fôlego – Eu...

- Que foi? Esqueceu de me dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou parecendo aborrecido.

- Dizer não... – ainda não recuperara o fôlego – Fazer.

E mesmo sem fôlego o beijei. Mesmo sem saber o que viria depois ou se ele iria me deixar daqui a dois dias e eu me lembrei de algo que escutei uma vez: "O amor nos faz agir como tolos, jogamos nossas vidas fora apenas por um dia felicidade¹".

E no exato momento os fogos estouraram e ouvimos os gritos de "Feliz Ano Novo", não demos muita atenção. Isso foi clichê, mas quem liga?

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Seis meses depois, 30 de junho de 1978, formatura do sétimo ano, jardins de Hogwarts

**(N/A: Narração de Lily)**

**(N/A: Fica legal com essa música : Forever Young - Youth Group, no youtube você encontra facinho)**

Estava uma noite clara, a maior parte da escola reunida no grande salão, junto com um monte de parentes dos formandos. Eu e James fomos escolhidos como os oradores da Grifinória. Eu não sou muito fã de fazer essas apresentações em grande público, mas acho até que me saí bem, isso, é claro, levando em consideração que o pessoal aplaudiu, mas como eu fui a última, fico na dúvida se foi por causa do discurso ou por que finalmente acabou.

Mamãe chorou, mas é claro que ela não conta. Estávamos prestes a descer do palco quando James pediu a atenção de todos usando um feitiço _sonorus_. Eu, que já estava no meio da escadinha que dava acesso ao palco, parei no meio do caminho e olhei para ele.

- Eu gostaria de mais um minuto do seu tempo, para que eu pudesse fazer uma coisa na qual tenho pensado faz algum tempo. – ele me olhou nervoso – Há muito tempo atrás eu conheci uma garota que mudou todo meu mundo. A pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida e por quem eu faria tudo para ver sorrindo. E há tempos eu decidi que queria passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela. – ele se aproximou de mim e parou no meio da escada – Agora, só me resta saber se ela também quer passar a vida comigo. – ele abriu a mão e revelou um anel lindo.

**(N/A: O anel se encontra no meu perfil)**

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu sorri sem saber o que fazer.

- Oh meu Merlin, James! – disse sorrindo – Eu quero sim. – falei pulando nos braços dele e quase nos derrubando no meio da escada.

Os presentes romperam em aplausos e assovios na hora. Quando conseguimos chegar em nossos amigos, já havíamos recebido "Parabéns!" de metade da escola. E não ouvimos nada muito diferente deles.

- E você se atreveu a não nos contar nada! – Liz reclamou com James.

- Nos contar não, ele contou a mim. – falou Sirius.

- E você não me disse!? – ela estava indignada.

- Ué, me pediram segredo! – Sirius defendeu-se.

- Ora, parem com isso vocês dois. – reclamou Alex – Nem depois de namorados!

- E aí James e Lily, parabéns pelo noivado. – Leonard chegou para nos cumprimentar também.

- Oi Leo. – Liz sorriu e Sirius fechou a cara, mas voltou a "abri-la" depois de uma cotovelada – Como se sente formado?

- É ótimo. – respondeu – E Hogwarts é uma ótima coisa para se ter num currículo da Austrália.

- Então você vai voltar? – perguntou Alice.

- É, vou voltar a morar com meus pais e estudar dragões. – falou.

- Ai que sonho! – disse Liz.

- É, é o que eu sempre quis fazer.

- Hey, vocês, Dumbledore vai dar as últimas palavras. – Peter nos chamou a atenção.

Nos aproximamos do palco para ouvir o discurso de Dumbledore, mas ele disse apenas...

- Quem precisa de mais gente falando quando tivemos ótimos oradores? Que venha a festa e congratulações, formandos de mil novecentos e setenta e oito!

A banda começou a tocar, mas nós nos afastamos da pista de dança. Fomos até a famosa faia e ficamos observando Hogwarts em silêncio.

- Não é estranho? Saber que não vamos mais voltar. – falei.

- O mais estranho é não saber o que nos espera. – respondeu James.

- Bom, se soubéssemos, qual seria a graça da vida? – perguntou Sirius.

- É, esse mistério é o mais legal. – disse Remo.

- Mas é triste deixar tudo isso para trás. – comentou Liz.

- É sim, a melhor época das nossas vidas. – disse Alex.

- Mas vai ficar pra sempre, não é? Nunca vamos esquecer isso. – falou Alice.

- Não mesmo, vou sentir saudades. – disse Frank.

- Sabe, minha mãe costuma dizer que saudade é a prova de que o passado valeu a pena. – falou Peter.

- Ela está certa, Peter, e como esse valeu. – concluí.

Continuamos a olhar para o castelo, todos em silêncio, apenas pensando no que passou e em tudo que nos aguardava. É, valeu mesmo a pena.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**1 – Frase retirada de uma música do filme Moulin Rouge – Elephant Love Medley (perfeita).**

**N/A: Genteeeeeeeeeeeeeee, eu não vou falar tudo agora se não eu fico sem ter o que dizer depois do epílogo, então, eu vou apenas agradecer mais uma vez a todos vocês por terem serem leitores tão maravilhosos e pedir desculpas pelo título tosco.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram comentários .**

**Beijosssssssss**


	36. Epílogo

**Epílogo – Parte 1 – Quem saberia?**

Era muito cedo e a manhã estava fria, o céu indicava que o dia todo seria assim. Em uma casa longe da agitação da cidade, uma garota... Não, não mais uma garota. Depois de tudo que ela havia passado, se tornara uma mulher. Uma mulher forte.

Mas, voltando à nossa história, uma mulher de lindos cabelos loiros e cacheados, com olhos azul piscina, andava pela casa à procura do pouco que restava de seus pertences. Ah... Aquela casa...

Abriu a gaveta e começou a esvaziar seu conteúdo dentro de mais um caixa, por vezes, olhando se os papeis ainda eram úteis.

Foi então que achou um envelope. Aquele envelope. Suas mãos tremeram ao reconhecê-lo. Ela se lembrava daquele dia, daqueles últimos momentos...

E ela não conseguia conter as lembranças daquele dia, que insistiam em vir à tona, por mais que as evitasse.

_- O que houve Remo? Você está tão sério. – falou Alex olhando brevemente para o maroto enquanto preparava o café da manhã com magia._

_- Bem, as más notícias de sempre. – respondeu Remo – Isso está com uma cara ótima. – comentou mudando o rumo da conversa e se aproximando da namorada._

_- Aquelas aulinhas de culinária foram ótimas. – a loira sorria pelo elogio._

_Ele a beijou no rosto e voltou a ler o jornal. Estava inquieto e realmente preocupado, mas não podia deixar que Alex percebesse, ela jamais concordaria com ele, nunca. Até ele mesmo já pensara ser uma idéia boba e que era melhor esquecer, mas não podia negar que, diante das notícias mais recentes, sua permanência perto dela a colocava em maior perigo._

_- Quando saem os resultados do pessoal? – perguntou Alex para puxar assunto quando levou o café já pronto para a mesa._

_- Acho que depois de amanhã. – respondeu Remo colocando o jornal de lado – Eles estão muito confiantes._

_- Ainda acho que você devia..._

_- Alex, por favor, já discutimos isso dezenas de vezes. – retrucou ele, tentando não parecer grosso._

_- Mas você nem tentou! – a mulher reclamou. Ele suspirou antes de voltar a falar._

_- O ministério não emprega mestiços, Alex. – disse rancoroso._

_- Ok, eu me rendo... Vai dar em nada mesmo, não é? – ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça._

_Remo queria sair com a namorada, aproveitar os últimos momentos que tinha. A decisão estava tomada, será melhor para ela, estará mais segura._

_- Quer sair hoje? – perguntou de repente._

_- Pra onde? – Alex ficou surpresa._

_- Qualquer lugar, eu queria só... Sair. – respondeu contendo as palavras "me despedir"._

_- Tudo bem então. – ela sorriu animada – Agora?_

_- Quando você quiser. – falou o maroto achando o sorriso dela mais lindo que nunca._

_- Fico pronta em dez minutos. – falou animada. A loira saiu da cozinha e Remo pôde ouvi-la subir as escadas correndo._

_Os dois passaram o dia caminhando tranqüilamente pela cidade e almoçaram no restaurante onde ele propusera que morassem juntos. Remo estava sendo o mais atencioso que conseguia, queria que aquela tarde fosse perfeita. Saindo do restaurante, foram à praia onde tudo começara, três anos atrás, e sentaram-se na areia abraçados observando o pôr sol._

_- Eu te amo, Remo. – disse Alex._

_- Eu também. – falou Remo._

_- Vamos ficar juntos sempre, não é?_

_- É... Vamos sim. – respondeu ele sem graça._

_Quando voltaram para casa, pediram um jantar especial para comemorar o dia. Eles fizeram amor aquela noite e logo Alex adormeceu. Remo ficou observando por algum tempo e, logo depois, levantou-se o mais silenciosamente que pôde e arrumou suas coisas._

**(N/A: Música: ****/watch?vcJmghwq7k2I**** )**

_Ele desceu as escadas e parou no hall de entrada. Não era, afinal, tão fácil deixar aquela casa onde fora tão feliz mesmo diante de todas as preocupações. Seus olhos encontraram um porta-retrato onde se encontrava uma foto da mudança e sua mente se perdeu ali._

_**You took my hand, you showed me how**_

_(Você pegou minha mão, você me mostrou como)_

_**You promised me you'd be around,**_

_(Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto)_

_**Uh huh...That's right **_

_(Aham, tá certo...)_

_No andar de cima, Alex acordara e se perguntava onde Remo teria ido. Estava quase convencida de que devia estar no banheiro quando notou as portas abertas do armário se levantou e chamou por ele em voz baixa, um medo terrível começava a invadi-la. _

_**I took your words and I believed**_

_(Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei)_

_**In everything, You said to me,**_

_(Em tudo o que você me disse)_

_**Yeah huh...That's right**_

_(É, aham... __Tá certo)_

_Ela acendeu a luz e começou a descer as escadas depressa, o barulho fez com que Remo acordasse de seus devaneios. Ele então pôs a foto no bolso do casaco e saiu da casa._

_**If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone**_

_(Se alguém me dissesse três anos atrás que você iria embora)_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong**_

_(Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles, porque eles estariam errados)_

_Ainda foi capaz de ver, num relance, Alex correndo para fora de casa._

_- REMO! – foi última coisa que ouviu antes de aparatar._

_**I know better, Cause you said forever**_

_(Eu sei melhor do que eles, porque você disse "pra sempre")_

_**And ever, who knew?**_

_(E sempre, quem saberia?)_

_A loira continuou olhando para o lugar onde ele havia desaparecido. Lágrimas não paravam de escorrer pelo seu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar, devia ser um pesadelo, o pior de todos._

_**I know better, Cause you said forever**_

_(Eu sei melhor do que eles, porque você disse "pra sempre")_

_**And ever, who knew?**_

_(E sempre, quem saberia?)_

O envelope que segurava agora era aquele que havia achado em cima de uma mesa no hall. Ela ainda lembrava das palavras e dos recortes de jornais que haviam dentro. Agüentaria abri-lo outra vez?

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_(Se lembra quando nós éramos tão bobos)_

_**And so convinced and just too cool,**_

_(E tão convencidos e tão legais)_

_**Oh no...No no**_

_(Oh não… Não, não)_

Resolveu abrir, já faziam três meses.

_Querida Alex, _

_Eu não sei exatamente o que te dizer agora, não sei o que você deve estar pesando. Mas eu não podia simplesmente te deixar sem nenhuma explicação. Eu sei que você não vai concordar com meus motivos, mas tenho que lhe dizer mesmo assim._

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_(Eu queria poder te tocar outra vez)_

_**I wish I could still call you friend**_

_(Eu queria poder te chamar de amigo)_

__

_**I'd give anything**_

_(Eu daria qualquer coisa)_

Parou a leitura. Era aquela a parte em que ele tentava se justificar sobre o que aconteceu, que era tudo para protegê-la e outras coisas... Um monte de bobagens, como ela pensava.

_**When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone**_

_(Quando alguém disse: seja agradecido agora por aqueles que estão longe)_

_**I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong**_

_(Eu acho que não sabia mesmo como, eu estive sempre errada)_

Não deveria mais se importar com aquilo. Ele estava em algum lugar, sabe Merlin se ainda no país, tocando a vida para frente, ela deveria fazer o mesmo.

_**They knew better, **_

_(Eles sabiam melhor que eu)_

_**Still you said forever**_

_(Ainda assim você disse "pra sempre")_

_**And ever, Who knew?**_

_(E sempre, quem saberia?)_

_**Yeah yeah**_

E de que adiantava dizer isso a se mesma mil vezes todos os dias se ele se recusava a deixar seus pensamentos em paz?

Jogou o envelope em canto e foi pegar água na cozinha.

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_(Eu vou manter você trancado em minha mente)_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_(Até nos encontrarmos novamentente)_

_**Until we...Until we meet again**_

_(Até nós… Até nos encontrarmos novamente)_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_(E eu não vou te esquecer, meu amigo)_

_**What happened**_

_(O que aconteceu)_

A verdade é que ela passara várias semanas esperando que ele voltasse, porém, nada aconteceu. Aliás, ainda hoje ela esperava por isto, porém, tomara a decisão de tentar esquecer o que acontecera e seguir em frente, e era isso que faria.

_**If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone**_

_(Se alguém me dissesse três anos atrás que você iria embora)_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong**_

_(Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles, porque eles estariam errados)_

Voltou ao quarto, terminou de esvaziar a última gaveta e a mandou por mágica para a casa nova. Jogou a carta no lixeiro e saiu.

_**And that last kiss I'll cherish, until we meet again**_

_(Aquele último beijo eu apreciarei até nos encontrarmos novamente)_

_**And time makes it harder, **_

_(E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil)_

_**I wish I could remember**_

_(Eu queria poder me lembrar)_

Observou com atenção a rua para garantir que era seguro aparatar. Teve a impressão de ver algo se mexendo num arbusto próximo, mas devia ser apenas um gato. Olhou, então, uma última vez para a casa onde morou por um ano e, por fim, aparatou.

_**But I keep, Your memory, **_

_(Mas eu guardo sua memória)_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_(Você me visita em meus sonhos)_

_**My darling, Who knew?**_

_(Meu querido, que saberia?)_

Remo saiu do lugar onde estava escondido. Aquela era, provavelmente, a última vez que veria Alex. Pensara em voltar muitas vezes desde que saíra, ninguém sabia onde estava, resolvera apenas falar com Lily semanas atrás, que foi quando soube que Alex estava para sair do país.

_**My darling, My darling**_

_(Meu querido, meu querido)_

_**Who knew?**_

_(Quem saberia?)_

Voltaria para sua vida normal agora, aqueles dias felizes já pareciam muito distantes. Mas ele ficava feliz apenas em saber que ela estaria segura, que sabe a vida não os uniria outra vez?

_**My darling,I miss you**_

_(Meu qeurido, eu sinto sua falta)_

_**My darling, Who knew? **_

_(Meu querido, quem saberia?)_

_**Who knew?**_

_(Quem saberia?)_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Epílogo – Parte 2 – Tudo sobre você**



Em uma casa pequena, mas extremamente aconchegante, nos arredores de Londres, um homem moreno se atrapalhava na cozinha tentando preparar um bom café da manhã para a esposa.

Quando finalmente conseguiu, subiu as escadas cuidadoso e abriu a porta do quarto. Alice Longbottom dormia tranqüilamente em uma cama de casal localizada no centro do quarto.

**(N/A: Músicaaa: ****/watch?v28a2ATxM0z4**** )**

- Bom dia, minha dorminhoca. – Frank acordou a esposa carinhosamente.

- Bom dia, Frank. – falou sonolenta.

- Trouxe uma surpresinha para você. – disse ele pondo a bandeja sobre as pernas dela.

_**It's all about you (It's about you)**_

_(É tudo sobre você (É sobre você))_

_**It's all about you baby**_

_(É tudo sobre você, querida)_

_**It's all about you (It's about you)**_

_(É tudo sobre você (É sobre você))_

_**It's all about you**_

_(É tudo sobre você)_

- Nossa, isso tudo é por causa daquele mal estar ontem? – Alice perguntou risonha.

- Bem, por aquilo e porque eu gosto de mimar você, posso?

- Deve, aliás, acho até que vou ficar assim mais vezes. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Falando em ontem, por que você me perguntou aquilo?

_**Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew**_

_(Ontem você me perguntou algo que eu achei que você soubesse)_

_**So I told you with a smile**_

_(Então eu te disse com um sorriso)_

_**It's all about you**_

_(É tudo sobre você)_

- Exatamente o quê?

- Quando nós estávamos saindo do St. Mungos, você me perguntou o que estava disposto a fazer por nós.

- Ah, foi só uma coisinha que eu quis saber. – a morena explicou-se.

- Assim, do nada? – ele perguntou intrigado – Achei que você já soubesse.

_**Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too**_

_(Então você sussurou no meu ouvido e me disse também)_

_**Said you made my life worthwhile**_

_(Disse "Você faz minha vida valer à pena)_

_**It's all about you**_

_(É tudo sobre você")_

- Bem, na verdade, teve um motivo especial... – ela disse misteriosa.

- Então diz logo qual é! – falou curioso.



- É algo que eu soube ontem e que vai mudar completamente as nossas vidas.

- Nossa, assim você me assusta. – ele riu, mas parou em seguida – Foi algo com a sua saúde?

- Não exatamente.

- Mas você sabe que faria qualquer coisa, não é?

_**And I would answer all your wishes**_

_(E eu realizaria todos os seus desejos)_

_**If you asked me too**_

_(Se você me pedisse)_

_**But if you deny me one of your kisses**_

_(Mas se você me negasse um dos seus beijos)_

_**Don't know what I'd do**_

_(Eu não sei o que faria)_

- Sei, eu só queria confirmar...

- Então me diz logo o que é que eu já tô agoniado! – ela riu da curiosidade dele.

- Ok, ok... É que o meu mal estar ontem foi causado por um bem maior. – Alice sorria de orelha a orelha. Frank não entendeu.

- Como assim? – perguntou abobado.

- Eu lhe informo que nossa família vai crescer um pouquinho dentro de uns oito meses.

_**So hold me close and say three words like you used to do**_

_(Então me abrace forte e diga três palavras como você costumava fazer)_

_**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**_

_(Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha)_

_**It's all about you, yeah**_

_(É tudo sobre você)_

Era difícil dizer qual dos dois sorria mais naquele quarto. Frank não conseguia dizer nada, apenas sorria sem parar enquanto Alice apreciava a reação do marido sorrindo também.

_**And I would answer all your wishes**_

_(E eu realizaria todos os seus desejos)_

_**If you asked me too**_

_(Se você me pedisse)_

_**But if you deny me one of your kisses**_

_(Mas se você me negasse um dos seus beijos)_

_**Don't know what I'd do**_

_(Eu não sei o que faria)_

- Então temos um monte de coisas para fazer. – ele desembestou a falar de repente – Comprar as coisas, arrumar um dos quartos, escolher um nome...

- Calma, Frank. – Alice gargalhava com a reação dele – Ainda temos bastante tempo.

- Tá legal, mas temos que fazer uma festa. – disse animado.

_**So hold me close and say three words like you used to do**_

_(Então me abrace forte e diga três palavras como você costumava fazer)_

_**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**_

_(Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha)_

_**Yes, you made my life worthwhile**_

_(Sim, você faz minha vida valer à pena)_

_**So I told you with a smile**_

_(Então eu te disse com um sorriso)_

_**It's all about you**_

_(É tudo sobre você)_

- Mas, Frank, não te preocupa ele nascer no meio de toda essa confusão? – ela ficou séria de repente.

- Preocupa sim. – ele também ficou sério – Mas daremos um jeito em tudo, afinal, é por isso que estamos na Ordem, não? Quem sabe se até lá não já teremos resolvido tudo? – tentou tranqüilizá-la.

- É... Quem sabe.

_**It's all about you (It's about you)**_

_(É tudo sobre você (É sobre você))_

_**It's all about you baby**_

_(É tudo sobre você, querida)_

_**It's all about you (It's about you)**_

_(É tudo sobre você (É sobre você))_

_**It's all about you**_

_(É tudo sobre você)_

- Mas e então, que nome você quer dar? – ele se animou outra vez.

- Não sei... Eu gosto de Juliana, se for menina. – Alice falou pensativa – Mas não sei o que escolher se for menino, tem alguma sugestão?

- Não... Ainda não. Mas eu gostei de Juliana.

_**It's all about you (It's about you)**_

_(É tudo sobre você (É sobre você))_

_**It's all about you baby**_

_(É tudo sobre você, querida)_

_**It's all about you (It's about you)**_

_(É tudo sobre você (É sobre você))_

_**It's all about you**_

_(É tudo sobre você)_

- Quer saber? A gente podia chamar de Neville. – sugeriu Frank.

- É legal, gostei desse nome. – falou Alice – Neville. – repetiu – Parece nome de gente importante.

- Não importa muito o nome, ele já vai ser importante só por ser filho de um amor tão grande. – disse Frank.

- É, isso vai.

_**It's all about... you**_

_(É tudo sobre… Você)_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Epílogo – Parte 3 – Aonde quer que você for**

**(N/A: Música: ****/watch?vG9w2QUAjgEA**** )**

Sirius Black acordou com o som insistente do despertador ao lado da cama. Sonolento ele caminhou até o banheiro e tomou uma ducha para despertar. Faziam três dias que ela saíra e não mandara notícias desde então, e igualmente três dias que ele não dormia direito pensando nela.

_**So lately, been wondering**_

_(Ultimamente, tenho pensado)_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_(Quem estará lá para ocupar meu lugar)_

Haviam brigado por uma bobagem que, aliás, ele nem se lembrava mais, e Liz deixara o apartamento dele sem dizer nada. Não tinha sentido continuar daquele jeito, gostaria de encontrá-la para que pudessem conversar e acertar. Estava disposto a tudo, afinal, mudara tanto por ela, não?

_**When I'm gone you'll need love **_

_(Quando eu for, você vai precisar de amor)_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_(Para iluminar as sombras em seu rosto)_

Queria ao menos saber onde ela estava, se estava bem, se também passara os últimos dias pensando nele ou se queria voltar. Tentado afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça, pulou o café da manhã e foi para a sede da Ordem. Quem sabe, até, não a encontrava por lá.

_**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**_

_(Se uma grande onda caísse e caísse sobre todos nós)_

_**Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own**_

_(Então entre a areia e a pedra, você poderia fazer isto do seu modo)_

Liz Costa deixou seu posto e aparatou próxima a entrada do prédio onde Remo Lupin morava e, agora, ela também. Estava cansada por ter ficado a noite toda acordada e em alerta para o caso de aparecerem Comensais.

Abriu a porta sonhando com o sofá que fazia de cama. Largou a bolsa e o casaco a um canto da sala não muito organizada e sentou no sofá fechando os olhos. Um pio a fez olhar para o lado, Mel estava encarrapitada no braço do sofá e trazia uma carta.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

A visão da carta, nem ela mesma sabe o porquê, a fez lembrar imediatamente de Sirius. Será que valia a pena ficar desse jeito por bobagens como aquela?

Ela já sabia a resposta, depois de tudo o que haviam passado, tanto que ele tinha mudado e os dois cresceram juntos no decorrer dos anos... Mandaria uma carta para ele assim que acordasse.

_**Way up high or down low, **_

_(Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

Sirius chegou em casa no meio da tarde, pôs seu casaco numa cadeira e foi direto para o chuveiro. Tivera um dia cheio e ainda não conseguira se concentrar bem no que estava fazendo.

Quando saiu do banho para comer alguma coisa, reparou na conhecida coruja cor de mel do lado de fora do peitoral da janela. Correu para deixá-la entrar e desprendeu o bilhete que trazia em questão de segundos.

_Sirius,_

_Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter agido daquela maneira, não queria ter sápido daquele jeito, mas... Sei lá, estava de cabeça quente na hora. Será que podíamos nos encontrar para conversar hoje?Me manda uma resposta, ok?_

_Abraço,_

_Liz._

_**And maybe, I'll find out**_

_(E talvez, eu descobrirei)_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_(Um jeito de voltar algum dia)_

_**To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days**_

_(Para te vigiar, para te guiar, atravessar escuridão de seus dias)_

Liz não agüentava mais ficar em casa, a resposta de Sirius chegara e ela estava ansiosa. Os dois marcaram um encontro numa praça no centro de Londres onde gostavam de passar algumas tardes juntos.

Saiu para clarear as idéias e tentar se acalmar. Ficou caminhando nas proximidades do local de encontro e olhava para o relógio a cada dois minutos. Foi em uma dessas olhadas que esbarrou em alguém.

- Ah, me descu... – ela começou – Leo? – perguntou surpresa.

- Liz! – o loiro se surpreendeu também.

- Ah, não acredito! – falou e o abraçou. Leonard riu, ele não mudara nada desde que se viram pela última vez.

- Parece que estamos destinados a se esbarrar por aí. – ele disse sorridente.

- É... O que está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou interessada.

- Bom... É uma história grande. Quer tomar um café?

_**If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all**_

_(Se uma grande onda caísse e caísse sobre todos nós)_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_(Então eu esperaria por alguém lá fora)_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

_(Que pode me levar de volta a você)_

Sirius se arrumava no apartamento, o cansaço passara e agora ele pensava no que podia fazer. Não queria apenas conversar, podia fazer uma surpresa... Mas o quê? Acharia a resposta no meio do caminho.

Saiu pela tarde fria em direção a praça, pensou que seria ideal se comprasse flores. É isso! Mulheres adoram flores. E só Merlin sabia com ele precisava que isso desse certo, ninguém poderia descrever o quanto precisava dela.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

_**Way up high or down low, **_

_(Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

- Então você está mesmo trabalhando com dragões? – perguntou empolgada.

- É, estou numa "missão" meio que diplomática. Coisa do Gringotes. – respondeu Leonard.

- Ah, eu sempre quis trabalhar com dragões... – ela confessou.

- E está trabalhando em quê? – perguntou surpreso.

- Ah... Tô trabalhando para o ministério, sabe, num escritório, burocracia... Uma chatice. – mentiu depressa.

- Sei...

_**Run away with my heart**_

_(Fuja com meu coração)_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_(Fuja com minha esperança)_

_**Run away with my love**_

_(Fuja com meu amor)_

Entrou numa floricultura no meio do caminho e comprou as flores mais bonitos que achou: um delicado buquê com rosas alternadas lilás e pêssego. Com todo o cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém, foi caminhando lentamente até a praça. Ainda tinha bastante tempo.

Estava apenas há duas quadras do destino final quando passou por um pequeno café e a viu. Ainda estava cedo, talvez ela tivesse resolvido esperar passeando também... Estava prestes a entrar quando percebeu que ela não estava sozinha.

__

_**I know now, just quite how**_

_(Agora eu sei, perfeitamente como)_

_**My life and love might still go on**_

_(Minha vida e meu amor poderão continuar)_

_**In your heart and your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_(Em seu coração, em sua mente, eu ficarei com você por todo o tempo)_

Liz estava quase chorando de rir com as histórias que Leonard contava. Encontrá-lo havia sido ótimo, ele lhe distraíra o suficiente para que o nervosismo passasse, embora ainda olhasse para o relógio em intervalos freqüentes.

Sirius estava parado e estático do lado de fora da cafeteria. Os pensamentos que rondavam sua mente não eram bons, ele não podia acreditar. Será que ela o chamara ali só para terminar com ele? Se não, o que os dois estavam fazendo juntos?

_**If I could, then I would**_

_(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

_**Way up high or down low, **_

_(Muito lá em cima ou lá embaixo)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

Liz olhou para a rua e seus olhos encontraram uma figura conhecida que a fez levantar de um salto, mas, no segundo depois, não estava mais lá.

- Algum problema? – Leonard perguntou parecendo preocupado.

- Não... Espera um minuto. – ela pediu e se encaminhou para a porta.

_**If I could**_ _**turn back time**_

_(Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram num relance, Sirius aproveitou a grande quantidade de pedestres e saiu em passos rápidos deixando cair as rosas que comprara. Não iria ao encontro, sua mente estava confusa demais e acabaria se descontrolando. O pensamento de perdê-la outra vez o consumia por dentro.

_**If I could make you mine**_

_(Se eu pudesse fazer você ser minha)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

Liz chegou a rua e não viu nada além de rostos desconhecidos e, depois de chutar algo e olhar o que era, um lindo buquê com delicadas rosas lilás e pêssego estava aos seus pés.

- Liz, o que houve? – Leonard a seguira.



- Eu achei ter visto... Bem, não foi nada. – respondeu espantando os pensamentos – Vamos voltar lá para dentro.

Ainda faltava meia hora, provavelmente era outra pessoa.

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_(Eu vou aonde quer que você for)_

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Epílogo – Parte 4 – Tudo que eu faço é amar você**

Era tarde da noite e tudo estava quieto na casa dos Potter. Lily dormia tranqüilamente e era, sem saber, observada por James. Ele não conseguia dormir aquela noite. Não por preocupações nem nada do gênero.

**(N/A: Música: ****/watch?vZVQvd6DAztE**** )**

Sua insônia se devia ao fato de terem conversado até que ela adormecesse e ele lembrar que há tempos não a observava dormindo, coisa que gostava muito de fazer, lhe trazia bons pensamentos.

_**Looking at the pages of my life**_

_(Olhando para as páginas da minha vida)_

_**Faded memories of me and you**_

_(Tenho lembranças de você e eu)_

Mais do que pensamentos, aquela visão lhe trouxe lembranças. Várias delas.

_**Mistakes you know I've made a few**_

_(Alguns erros que você sabe que cometi)_

_**I**__**took some shots and fell from time to time**_

_(Arrisquei algumas coisas, caí de tempos em tempos)_

_- Pare de me enrolar Potter, você não está nada convincente. – ela falou já perdendo a paciência.  
- Você vai me falar o que te disseram ou não? – perguntou ele sem entender nada.  
- Ok, então já que você quer pelo jeito mais difícil eu vou te contar. – começou – Eu sei que você bateu no Ryan ontem por que fez uma apostinha idiota com seus amigos e perdeu. – o tom da sua voz subia a cada sílaba. Os olhos começavam a marejar, mas ela segurava – Você acha que pode brincar com as pessoas desse jeito? Eu sabia que não devia acreditar em uma palavra do que você diz._

_- E você nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de pensar se isso seria verdade não é? Já foi logo me acusando como fez ontem. Sabe Evans, parques são públicos, todos têm o direito de andar por lá e quer saber do que mais? Eu não estou nem aí pra se você pensa que eu estou mentindo. – ele respondeu num tom que nunca usara com ela antes – Você acha que é a dona da verdade só por que é uma cdf que nunca quebrou uma _

_regra na vida, mas eu tenho uma novidade: VOCÊ NÃO É! – o rosto dele estava vermelho – Você é uma patricinha mimada, isso sim.__  
_

_**Baby, you were there to pull me through**_

_(Você estava lá pra me ajudar a superar)_

_**We've been around the block a time or two**_

_(Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes)_

_- Eles vão pagar. – a voz saiu estranhamente tremida, ele chorava outra vez – Vão pagar por tudo. – falou com mais firmeza desta vez._

_- James..._

_- Não, Lily! – ele olhou para a ruiva, a mágoa se misturava com a fúria em seus olhos – Não venha me dizer para pensar direito! Ele matou a minha família! Minha família inteira! E numa comemoração de natal! Então não venha me pedir para repensar isso, porque ele merece. E você sabe que merece! – ele voltou a olhar para os túmulos – Eu vou vingar todos eles. Vou atrás de cada um deles pessoalmente e, por fim, atrás de Voldemort._

_- Eu não ia dizer para repensar. – ela abaixou-se ao lado dele – Ia dizer que vou lutar ao seu lado._

_**I'm gonna lay it on the line**_

_(Vou deixar tudo bem claro)_

_**Ask me how we've come this far**_

_(Me pergunte como chegamos tão longe)_

_**The answer's written in my eyes**_

_(A resposta está escrita em meus olhos)_

_- Lily, eu não sei se estou sendo precipitado, nem sei se você vai me aceitar, mas eu queria te perguntar outra vez se aceitar namorar comigo. – falou ainda sem desviar o olhar – Eu preciso ouvir isso, seja sim ou não, eu preciso ou vou acabar enlouquecendo._

_- Eu te dou minha resposta agora James, – ela disse descendo um dos degraus – se você me responder uma coisa antes. – estava séria, ainda não sabia o que pensar e ele pedi-la em namoro outra vez agora não ajudou em nada – Você pode ter todas as garotas que quiser, ao mesmo tempo, uma de cada vez, há garotas que brigam por você em Hogwarts, por que eu? – perguntou sinceramente._

_- Sabe Lily, um dia descobrimos que beijar uma pessoa pra esquecer outra é bobagem e que se apaixonar é inevitável.Olha só pra você! É a garota mais incrível que existe no mundo! Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você. – respondeu com um brilho no olhar que fez suas pernas tremerem – E então? __Você aceita..._

_**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**_

_(A resposta está escrita em meus olhos)_

_**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**_

_(Que me deixa mais animada do que antes e me faz te querer mais)_

Lily caminhava lentamente até ele. Era simplesmente a noiva mais linda do mundo, com um vestido branco tomara que caia bordado e um buquê de lírios orientais. Ele não tinha lembrança de ter sido tão feliz na vida, era um de seus maiores sonhos.



As mãos suavam e ele tremia um pouco, mas o olhar incentivador de Sirius, que estava ao seu lado no altar, conseguia acalmá-lo um pouco.

_**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time**_

_(Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo)_

_**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**_

_(Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando)_

_**I'm all about lovin' you**_

_(Tudo que faço é amar você)_

Dançava com ela no meio de uma pista dourada. Todos os convidados observavam ao redor.

- Sabe que eu tenho a impressão de que eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer. – falou ao ouvido dela.

- No fundo, eu também. – ela sorriu.

- O que prova que estávamos predestinados. – ele disse – Então, como se sente, Srª. Potter? – perguntou com o velho sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Melhor do que nunca.

_**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby**_

_(Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas)_

_**We've been to hell and back again**_

_(Já estive no inferno e voltei)_

_- Sirius, diga a Evans que, por educação, eu a desejo uma boa noite. – falou James olhando para Sirius._

_- Liz, diga ao Potter que vão pro inferno ele e a educação de fachada dele. – Lily respondeu dando um sorrisinho doce e sarcástico para Liz._

_- Sirius, diga a Evans que eu recuso o convite para dormir com ela. – Sirius ia rir, mas pensou melhor quando recebeu um olhar mortífero de Lily._

_- Liz, diga ao Potter que pare de sonhar tanto, isso não é saudável._

_- Sirius, diga a Evans que isso seria um pesadelo. – ele passou a encará-la ferozmente, ela fez o mesmo._

_- Liz, diga ao Potter que não me faça rir._

_- Sirius, diga a Evans que deixe de ser tão egocêntrica._

_- Liz, diga ao Potter que eu não sou igual a ele._

_- Sirius... – James ia começar, mas Liz o interrompeu._

_- Diga as duas crianças que resolvam sozinhos por que nós vamos dormir. – falou se levantando do sofá e puxando Sirius pelo braço escada a cima._

_**Through it all you're always my best friend**_

_(E dentre tudo isso você sempre foi meu melhor amigo)_

_**For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do**_

_(Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e todas as coisas que eu não fiz)_

_**Tonight I'm gonna find a way**_

_(Hoje vou encontrar um jeito)_

_- Ok, já decidi. Vou te ajudar. – ele sorriu._

_- O quê? – perguntou surpresa._

_- É, você faz alguns e eu faço outros._

_- Muito obrigada, James, mas você não precisa..._

_- Isso eu sei. – ele interrompeu – Mas eu vou te ajudar e você não vai impedir. – ela riu – Vamos lá, Lily, não custa nada para mim e você sabe o quanto precisa. O nome disso é "teimosia"._

_- É? E o nome do que você está querendo fazer é "fraude". – disse em tom de desafio._

_- Exatamente, e assim que acabarmos vai se chamar "folga". – pegou a mão dela – Vamos logo._

_**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**_

_(Toda vez que olho para você, vejo algo novo)_

_**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**_

_(Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais)_

_**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time**_

_(Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo)_

_**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**_

_(Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando)_

_**I'm all about lovin' you**_

_(Tudo que eu faço é amar você)_

_- Nunca... – ela estava arfando e apontando o dedo para o rosto dele depois de descer cambaleante da vassoura – NUNCA mais... Ouse fazer... Uma coisa como essa... Outra vez! Entendeu? – terminou desesperada. Ele abriu mais o sorriso._

_- Confessa Lils, foi divertido. – falou piscando e sorrindo para a ruiva, fechou a cara._

_- James, um dia eu ainda te mato. – falou mais para si do que para ele virando de costas._

_- Ah Li, eu sei que você me ama. – falou abraçando-a por trás e beijando-lhe o pescoço._

_- Que bom que sabe. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele a virou e se beijaram ternamente._

_- Te amo, ruivinha. – sussurrou quando se separaram – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo e te amo!! – falou enquanto a pegava no colo e girava com ela no meio do campo._

_- James! – falou corada – Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente! – ele a pôs no chão e colou sua testa a dela._

_- É melhor ser pra a gente mesmo, por que se for pra você eles vão ser dar muito mal! – falou e lhe deu um selinho._

_**You can take this world away**_

_(Você pode acabar com o mundo todo)_

_**You're everything I am**_

_(Você é tudo que eu sou)_

_**Just read the lines upon my face**_

_(Somente olhe para minha cara)_

_**I'm all about lovin' you**_

_(Tudo que faço é amar você)_

_- E então, o que você me diz? – ele parou de andar e a olhou esperançoso._

_- Eu... – começou – Bem... Eu... _

_- Eu não posso James. – falou sem coragem de encará-lo – Não assim._

_- Mas... Lily! – ele começou – Você não..._

_- Não, James, escute. – ela interrompeu – Eu só preciso de um tempo, ok? Só preciso pôr minhas idéias no lugar... Você também não pode pensar que vai chegar aqui com essas palavras e achar que consegue mudar o mundo com elas._

_- Vamos só deixar o tempo passar, ok? – pediu buscando o olhar dele – Ele vai nos mostrar o que fazer._

_- Tu... Tudo bem. – ele me correspondeu com um olhar triste._

_Ela o abraçou e lhe beijou a bochecha, no que ele me sorriu sinceramente quando se separaram._

_**Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**_

_(Toda vez que olho para você, vejo algo novo)_

_**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more**_

_(Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te querer mais)_

_Os dois abriam as portas da casa nova. Não era um lugar grande, mas muito aconchegante e muito bem localizada. Fizeram uma comemoração aquela noite, apenas os dois._

_**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time**_

_(Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de tempo)_

_**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**_

_(Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando)_

_**I'm all about lovin' you**_

_(Tudo que faço é amar você)_

E agora ele se lembrava da tarde em que descobriram que um novo Potter estava a caminho. Era difícil escolher qual fora o melhor dia de sua vida, todos os que passava ao lado dela pareciam ser os melhores. E agora teriam um filho, não podia estar mais feliz. As más notícias pareciam pequenas quando ele pensava que já tinha tudo o que sempre quis.

_**I'm all about lovin' you**_

_(Tudo que faço é amar você)_

_Fim._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**N/A: Bom, é isso. A NLDR se despede vocês aqui, a minha primeira fic, meu xodozinho... Acho que ninguém sabe como é triste para mim acabar com ela... Lembrar de todas as vezes que eu não sabia o que escrever, de todos os problemas que o computador deu, de quando eu ficava com preguiça, de quando atingia 1000 posts... Mas, a vida continua, né? **

**Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do fim que eu escolhi, como eu disse, só o final da Liz eu mudei 93178460178204 vezes e por quê? Porque vocês mudavam de **

**idéia a cada cinco minutos e me deixavam louca e dividida até dizer chega. Acabei escolhendo esse final porque acho que pode agradar a todos vocês ao mesmo tempo, quer dizer, fica a critério de quem lê se a Liz foi atrás do Sirius, se ele é quem voltou atrás, se ela resolveu ficar com o Leo, se cada um seguiu seu rumo e assim por diante.**

**O da Alex foi um pouco mais fácil, a idéia veio da música que eu me lembro todas as vezes que falava com um velho amigo meu e desenvolvi a idéia de lá. O da Lily não foi lá muito fácil, eu tive que reler muita coisa, já que eu não me lembrava de metade das coisas que eu escrevi (aliás, ainda não lembro). Frank e Alice, nossa, como esses me deram trabalho... Escolher a música deles levou o maior tempão, apesar de eu já ter escolhido esse final há séculos. Eu decidi fazer algo mais leve para todos porque não agüentaria escrever sobre a morte de qualquer um dos personagens, me apeguei a eles, sabe?**

**Agora, vamos à parte mais legal dessa N/A: os agradecimentos.**

→**Eu vou começar agradecendo ao meu cérebro, que foi quem tornou isso possível (kkkkkkkkkkkk).**

→**Depois dele, porém, até mais importante, eu vou agradecer a todos vocês que leram a fic, torceram pelos personagens, esperaram pelos posts, comentaram, fizeram fakes, invadiram meu profile... Enfim, as pessoas que fizeram a fic crescer.**

→**Em terceiro lugar, vou agradecer aos meus amigos que, gostando ou não de Harry Potter, me escutavam falar da fic todo santo dia, me emprestavam seus nomes, me davam idéias (mesmo que sem querer) e que me deixavam tirar xerox dos assuntos que eu perdia enquanto escrevia ao invés de prestar atenção na aula.**

→**Tem um parágrafo inteiro dedicado a melhor amiga que eu tenho no mundo, Jéssica, ela merece, já que me dava 18754178 idéias (aliás, continua dando), pensava junto comigo (o que sempre funcionava melhor), criticava, dava sugestão e tudo mais que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar (inclusive a capa da fic).**

→**Vou agradecer também a minha irmãzinha que deu a sugestão da música para o epílogo quatro e que me arranca a cabeça se eu não puser isso aqui.**

→**A minha mamãe, que apesar de detestar, me deixou passar dias inteiros escrevendo no PC.**

→**A Leandro Barbosa e Kauã Freitag, que inspiraram o personagem do Leonard.**

→ **A Júnior Moura, que nem sabe da existência da fic, mas ajudou em muita coisa.**

→**E a qualquer outra pessoa que tenha ajudado direta ou indiretamente na fic e que eu não lembrei de pôr aqui.**

**Bom, eu acho que é isso pessoal. Espero mesmo que vocês tenham curtido a fic e muito obrigada (mais uma vez) por todos os comentário. Nos vemos por aí.**

_Lizzie ;_


End file.
